Der Gesang der Nachtigall
by Lywhn
Summary: Eine junge Taschendiebin und Not in Gondor - Legolas ahnt, dass mehr hinter den Gerüchten steckt, die Aragorn ihm und den ehem. Ringefährten anvertraut. Doch dass das Schicksal mehr für Thranduils Sohn beinhaltet, hätte keiner gedacht - Leg./OC, Ringgef.
1. Vorwort

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und all die uns bekannten Charaktäre gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und nicht mir. Lediglich die Bewohner von Grünfeld, ferner Ferethon, Avelson, usw. entspringen meiner Phantasie. Dieser Disclaimer gilt für die gesamte Story.

**Vorwort**

Liebe Leser,

obwohl ich schon lange Herr-der-Ringe-Fan bin, habe ich es irgendwie erst jetzt geschafft damit zu beginnen eine Story – die schon länger in ihren Ansätzen durch meinen Kopf geistert – in die Tastatur zu tippen. Ich liebe eigentlich alle Charakter, die J.R.R. Tolkien so meisterhaft geschaffen hat, wobei ich jedoch gestehen muss, dass es mir die Elben (aber auch Gimli, Aragorn und Gandalf) besonders angetan haben. Und nach der, in meinen Augen grandiosen Verfilmung war es eigentlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich meinen Lieblingscharakter Legolas eine eigene Fortsetzung seines Lebensweges nach dem Ringkrieg ‚bescheren' würde.

Um nicht all zu sehr von dem abzuweichen, was der große Meister in den ‚Anhängen' zeitlich gesehen nach dem Fall Saurons aufgeführt hat, habe ich meine Story in den Februar 3020 gesetzt und versuche, einzelne Geschehnisse, die in diesem Zeitraum von Prof. Tolkien erwähnt werden, mit zu berücksichtigen.

Des Weiteren wird euch sicherlich auffallen, dass Wortwahl, mancher Satzaufbau, etc. nicht unbedingt der heutigen Rede- und Schreibweise entsprechen. Dies soll keine Nachahmung von Prof. Tolkiens Stil sein, sondern ich möchte versuchen, den Zauber Mittelerdes, wie ich ihn empfinde, auf diese Art und Weise ein wenig einzufangen und weiter zu geben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Die Geschichte basiert sowohl auf den Büchern, als auch auf den Filmen, und all die bekannten Charaktere sind dabei – und später auch noch die eine oder andere Überraschung, über die ich noch nichts verraten möchte. Die Story birgt sowohl Romantik, wie auch Abenteuer, aber auch Freundschaft und Humor kommen nicht zu kurz.

Nun wünsche ich viel Spaß und ich würde mich über viele Reviews riesig freuen (bitte seid gnädig, es ist meine erste größere HdR-Story).

Viele liebe Grüße

Lywhn


	2. Ein mieser Trick

**1. Kapitel – Ein mieser Trick**

„Und Ihr seid Euch ganz sicher, dass diese Steine aus den Glitzernden Grotten von Helms Klamm stammen?"

Der Händler an dem Marktstand verzog leicht genervt das Gesicht und blickte über seine teure Ware hinweg auf den potentiellen Kunden, der nun schon seit einigen Minuten die Auslagen bewunderte, Fragen stellte, auf die er kaum eine Antwort wusste und nicht nur ungewöhnlich kritisch, sondern auch noch ungewöhnlich klein war. Klein, aber stämmig. Gutes Essen schien eine Leidenschaft von ihm zu sein. Das Alter des Mannes war schlecht zu schätzen, denn alles was man von dem Gesicht sah, waren der obere Teil der Wangen, die dunklen Augen und die Nase, die etwas Knollenartiges an sich hatte. Der Rest wurde von einer wahren Flut dicken, rötlichen Bartes und einem verzierten Helm bedeckt, als wolle dessen Besitzer in eine Schlacht ziehen. Auch die Streitaxt, die auf seinem Rücken hing, hatte etwas Beunruhigendes – genau wie der ganze kleine Kerl, der von Natur aus sehr mürrisch zu sein schien. Sein Begleiter dagegen war das genaue Gegenteil. Groß, schlank, ruhig und mit einer angenehmen, weichen, melodischen Stimme von Mutter Natur ausgestattet, lehnte er neben dem kleinen Knurrhahn an der Stange, die den Baldachin des Verkaufsstandes hielt, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete geduldig. Auch von seinem Gesicht war wenig zu sehen, was bei ihm allerdings an der Kapuze seines langen, grauen Umhanges lag, die er sich tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte. Das Kinn war bartlos – was für einen erwachsenen Mann Gondors (und auch Rohans) beinahe schon ein Unding darstellte – und das lange, glatte seidige Haar, von dem ihm einige Strähnen auf die Brust fiel, war von einem hellen, strahlenden Blond.

Überhaupt unterschieden die beiden Männer sich dermaßen extrem voneinander, dass es schon beinahe lustig anmutete sie beisammen zu sehen. Und das nicht nur wegen der unterschiedlichen Größen und ihrem Gebaren, sondern auch aufgrund der Kleidung. Der Kleine war in ein Kettenhemd gehüllt, trug erdfarbene Beinkleider, eine erdfarbene Tunika unter dem Kettenhemd und seine Füße steckten in schweren Stiefeln. Der größere – und nach Meinung des Händlers auch wesentlich jüngere – Mann dagegen trug silbergraue, enge Beinkleider, eine silberne Untertunika (die aus Seide zu bestehen schien) und eine schlichte und dennoch mit zarten Ornamenten bestickte Obertunika, die in einem warmen Beige gehalten war. Die Schafte der gleichfarbenen Stiefel umschlangen seine Fesseln und Waden wie Blätter und um die Taille trug er einen dünnen, verzierte Gürtel, in dem ein Dolch steckte. Auf dem Rücken hingen Pfeil und Bogen und er hielt ein schlohweißes Pferd am Zügel, das friedlich neben ihm stand und hin und wieder mit ihm zu schmusen begann, was ungewöhnlich war. Pferd und Reiter mussten eine sehr innige Beziehung zueinander haben, wie man sie eigentlich nur den Pferdemenschen Rohans nachsagte – oder den Elben.

Der Kleine räusperte sich. „Also, was meinst du?" wandte er sich an seinen hoch aufgeschossenen Begleiter und deutete auf den Stein, der fein behauen war und in einer Silberfassung ruhte, so dass er als Anhänger getragen werden konnte.

„Kahani wird er sicherlich gefallen – soweit ich mir erlauben kann, den Geschmack einer Zwergenfrau beurteilen zu dürfen", entgegnete der Jüngere der beiden freundlich und der Händler riss die Augen auf. Zwergenfrau? Er musterte seinen potentiellen Kunden und dann schimpfte er sich selbst mit Blindheit geschlagen zu sein. Der Mann war ein Zwerg! Nicht ein kleinwüchsiger Mensch mit einer Vorliebe für gutes Essen und Ale, nein, sondern ein _echter Zwerg_! Und das war in Minas Tirith eine Seltenheit! Ein waschechter Zwerg im Herzen Gondors! Nun, als der Ringkrieg vor einem knappen Jahr seinen grausamen Höhepunkt erreichte, war ein Zwerg in die Weiße Stadt gekommen und hatte an der Seite eines Elben und des neuen, damals noch ungekrönten Königs gekämpft.

Der Sieg über Sauron und die Vernichtung des Einen Rings waren nun fast ein Jahr her und auch, wenn der Ringkrieg offiziell erst mit dem Tod Sarumans als beendet erklärt wurde (was ein reichliches halbe Jahr nach Saurons Fall geschehen war), so gab es dennoch zwei Daten, die eng beieinander lagen und die für Gondor ausschlaggebend waren: der 15. März, als Saurons Heer Minas Tirith angriff und die Menschen als Sieger aus einer Schlacht hervor gingen, die für sie anfangs aussichtslos gewesen war, und der 25. März, als der Eine Ring zerstört und Saurons Macht zerschmettert wurde. Und der Sieg auf den Pelennor-Feldern rund um Minas Tirith würde sich in neunzehn Tagen (Anm. der Autorin: Im Kalender Mittelerdes hat der Februar 30 Tage!) das erste Mal jähren, und Gondor bereitete sich auf die angesetzten Feierlichkeiten vor, die zehn Tage anhalten und mit dem Jahrestag des Falls Saurons ihren Höhepunkt erreichen würden. In diesem Zusammenhang ging das Gerücht um, dass zu diesem Anlass nicht nur König Éomer aus Rohan kommen würde, sondern auch, dass die anderen Ringgefährten nach Gondor einen Besuch abstatten würden, um hier mit König Elessar, der die Gefährten während des Krieges angeführt hatte, zusammen zu treffen und die Feierlichkeiten an seinem Hofe zu begehen.

Wenn Letzteres stimmte, so mutmaßte der Schmuckverkäufer, dann könnte der Zwerg vor ihm vielleicht einer der Ringgefährten sein: Gimli, Glóinssohn!

Der Händler erstarrte ein zweites Mal, als der junge Mann mit schlanker, auffallend wohl geformte aber blasser Hand sanft die Nüstern des Schimmels liebkoste und leise etwas ihm zuflüsterte, was wie ein gesprochenes Lied klang. Wenn der Zwerg hier wirklich Gimli sein sollte, dann konnte sein Begleiter eigentlich nur…

„Ich nehme ihn!" riss ihn der Zwerg aus seinen Überlegungen, der damit vom potentiellen zum wahren Kunden wurde.

Der Händler blinzelte, orientierte sich kurz und setzte dann ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. „Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl, Meister Zwerg!" lobte er und nahm das Schmuckstück auf. „In ganz Gondor werdet Ihr kein schöneres Exemplar finden – und Eure Frau Gemahlin wird ganz hingerissen sein."

Von unter der Kapuze des Jüngeren erklang ein gedämpftes Schnauben und Hüsteln, so, als würde er ein Lachen unterdrücken wollen, während die Miene des Zwerges sich verfinsterte. „Kahani ist nicht mein Weib, sondern meine _Schwester_!" stellte er entrüstet richtig, was den Händler etwas belämmert ein „Entschuldigung!" entlockte – und dem jungen Mann nun doch ein leises, glasklares Lachen, welches so sanft und lieblich war, das nicht nur der Händler verzückt aufsah, sondern einige Menschen, die in Nähe waren, sich ebenfalls verwundert umwanden. „Wie soll der Mann das wissen, mein Freund? Er kennt weder dich noch deine Schwester!" tadelte er den Kleinwüchsigen mit einem belustigten Unterton.

Der Händler war jetzt von einem überzeugt: Der Mann in der Begleitung des Zwerges war ein Elb! Es gab keine andere Erklärung für so viel Schönheit der Stimme – von all den anderen kleinen Indizien ganz zu schweigen. Und es war nicht irgendein Elb, nein, wenn er sich richtig entsann, dann war der Elb, der ein persönlicher Freund des Königs war, sogar ein Prinz; der Thornerbe Düsterwalds (oder auch Grünwald, wie das riesige Waldgebiet in Nordwesten Mittelerdes seit dem April des vorherigen Jahres wieder hieß). Der arme Mann fühlte Aufregung in sich aufwallen und vermochte es nur mühsam, seine Gefühle zu beherrschen. „Mögt Ihr auch etwas, Herr?" fragte er mit leicht heiserer Stimme die hoch gewachsene Gestalt, die den Kopf schüttelte und dankend ablehnte: „Eure Steine sind wahrlich schön, aber ich kenne niemanden, der einen tragen würde. Wir ziehen eine andere Art des Schmuckes vor."

Der Zwerg verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ja, ihr braucht gar keinen Schmuck, nicht wahr? Ihr seid selbst schon Schmuckstücke genug!" Ein Hauch von Spott klang in seinen Worten mit, den der andere gutmütig ignorierte. Seinen kleinen Lederbeutel mit den, in Gondor und Rohan üblichen Geldstücken vom Gürtel lösend, wandte der Kleinwüchsige sich wieder an den Händler, bezahlte und nahm den Stein in der Silberfassung mit dicken, aber kräftigen Fingern entgegen.

Der junge Mann nickte nochmals freundlich und schubste dann den Schimmel sacht an. „_Noro_, Arod!"

Der Händler sah den beiden ungleichen Kameraden nach und schüttelte leicht benommen den Kopf, als der Gewürzverkäufer vom Nachbarstand zu ihm trat.

„Das waren zwei komische Vögel, was?" fragte er belustigt. „Dick und dünn, klein und groß!" lachte er und legte seinem Kollegen eine Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin dieser herum fuhr und zischte: „Sprich nicht so über sie!"

Der Gewürzhändler runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso? Die beiden waren doch…"

„Ein Zwerg und ein Elb!"

Ein verständnisloser Blick war die Antwort und der Schmuckwarenhändler pochte ihm sacht an die Stirn. „In siebzehn Tagen ist der erste Jahrestag als unser König Elessar gemeinsam mit König Théoden die vereinten Heere Gondors und Rohans zum Sieg führte. Darum kommen die Ringgefährten noch einmal zusammen und ein Zwerg und Elb sind hier in Minas Tirith! Dämmert's dir nicht ein wenig?"

Der Gewürzhändler hob eine Braue, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, erstarrte, fuhr halb herum und sah in das dichte Treiben, in das die beiden verschwunden waren. „Das waren…?"

„Ja! Nur sie können es gewesen sein! Gimli Glóinssohn und Legolas, König Thranduils Sohn – zwei der Gefährten und enge Freunde unseres erlauchten Königs Elessar!"

Gimli Glóinssohn band seinen Geldbeutel wieder an seinem Gürtel fest und steckte den Schmuckstein in eine kleine Tasche, die er in seinem Wams verschwinden ließ. Sein Freund hob eine Braue, was von der Kapuze jedoch verdeckt wurde.

„Binde deinen Geldbeutel nicht zu weit hinten fest, _mellon nîn_, sonst könnte man ihn dir stehlen, ohne dass du es merkst. Nicht alle Menschen in Minas Tirith sind ohne Arg!"

Der Zwerg brummte amüsiert. „Erstens hat es noch nie ein Mensch geschafft, einen Zwerg zu bestehlen wenn er wach und klar bei Verstand ist und zweitens bist du zu misstrauisch!"

„Nein, mein Freund, ich habe nur reichliche Erfahrungen gesammelt! Immerhin bin ich schon länger auf der Welt als du", gab Legolas Thranduilion mit dünner Belustigung zurück.

Gimli schnaubte und murmelte etwas von „…Junge…" und „… elbischer Stolz…!", lenkte das Thema aber in eine andere Richtung, da er wusste, dass sein Elbenfreund im Grunde Recht hatte. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum der Gute zum Schluss so aufgeregt war?" fragte er und machte mit dem Kopf eine Geste rückwärts.

Sein Begleiter sah auf ihn hinunter. „Vielleicht warst du heute sein erster Kunde?" schlug er vor und hielt den Schimmel mit einer Hand zurück, als mehrere Kinder direkt vor ihnen entlang jagten – offenbar in ein Fangspiel vertieft. Lächelnd sah er den Kleinen nach, wie sie johlend und sich gegenseitig anfeuernd durch die Menschenmassen streiften, dabei den einen oder anderen ein wenig zum Wanken brachten und sich um das Schimpfen der Erwachsenen nicht im Geringsten scherten. Es war gut, dass die Kleinen wieder so sein konnten. Kinder sollten lachen und spielen – und nicht weinen und sich verstecken müssen.

„Hm… Die Steine, die er hat, sind gut! Ich frage mich, woher sie wirklich stammen. Die Art, wie sie behauen sind, zeigt mir, dass sie zwergischen Ursprungs sein müssen – oder zumindest von Zwergen bearbeitet wurden", überlegte Gimli laut und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge.

Legolas sah kurz um sich. Seine scharfen Elbensinne nahmen das Geschehen um ihn herum wesentlich stärker wahr, als es je ein Mensch oder Zwerg vermocht hätte. Wie immer war es auf dem Markt im untersten Ring der Weißen Stadt brechend voll – und jetzt, kurz vor den Feierlichkeiten, noch mehr. Marktschreier priesen ihre Waren, Frauen feilschten um Obst, Eier und Fleisch, Männer tauschten Neuigkeiten aus (die keine mehr waren) und Packtiere stapften unruhig mit ihren Hufen. Die ersten Strahlen der frühen Märzsonne waren schon erstaunlich kräftig und beschienen die weißen Mauern, in denen noch immer. Teilweise grobe Spuren von dem erbarmungslosen Kampf zeugten, der noch vor einem reichlichen Jahr in dieser Stadt getobt hatte. Selbst das große Tor, welches von dem Hexenmeister zerstört waren war, war nur durch ein festes Holztor ersetzt worden, da eines zu schmieden lange dauerte.

In manchen Winkeln und Gassen, in die die Sonnenstrahlen nicht gelangten, lag noch ein Rest von Schnee, der jedoch schon grau und schmutzig war. Der Geruch von frisch geernteten Früchten, die aus dem süd-östlichen Ilithien stammten, wo das Klima wärmer war als hier an den Osthängen des mächtigen Gebirges Ered Nimrais, hing in der Luft, begleitet von dem Duft nach frisch gebackenem Brot, gemalzenem Ale und vieler anderer Köstlichkeiten, die auf diesem Teil des Marktes feil geboten wurden; vermengt mit dem unverkennbaren nicht so angenehmen Wohlgerüchen, die in jeder Stadt zu finden waren.

Der zurückliegende Winter war für diesen Teil Gondors ungewöhnlich hart gewesen und hatte das Land bis vor zwei Wochen in einem eisigen Griff gehalten, als wollen die letzten Schatten Mordors noch einmal etwas von ihren Schrecken zeigen. Es war besonders schwer für die Gondorer gewesen, da die Schergen Saurons viele Felder Gondors während ihres Durchzuges vernichtet hatten, gerade in der angrenzenden Lehen, von denen einige über sonst so üppige Felder und Wälder verfügten, bzw. verfügt hatten. Dennoch konnte sich der Großteil der Bevölkerung nicht über Hunger beklagen. Aragorn, Athos' Sohn und der Erbe Isildurs, hatte alles daran gesetzt, um die drohende Not seines Volkes so gering wie möglich zu halten, hatte die Schatzkammern des ehemaligen Stadthalters geöffnet und lebensnotwendige Lebensmittel aus den süd-westlichen Ländern und aus Anórien, der so genannten ‚Kornkammer Gondors', im Austausch dafür kommen lassen. Sicher, nicht allen konnte geholfen werden. Legolas und Gimli hatten während ihres Ritts nach Minas Tirith einige halb verlassene Dörfer gesehen, in denen manche Menschen wie stumme Geister wandelten, aber wenn man die Zerstörung zugrunde legte, die Sauron über Gondor hatte kommen lassen, dann grenzte es fast an ein Wunder, was Aragorn in der kurzen Zeit, die seit seiner Thronbesteigung vergangen war, geleistet hatte.

Legolas schreckte aus seinen kurzen Überlegungen wieder auf und erinnerte sich, dass sein Freund auf eine Antwort wartete. „Du könntest Recht mit deiner Vermutung haben!" sagte er neckend – wohl wissend, was seine nächsten Worte bei dem impulsiven kleinen Mann auslösen würden: „Die Steine sind kantig und eckig!"

Und richtig! Der Zwerg blieb abrupt stehen und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Was weißt du schon von der hohen Kunst des Steinwerkens, Herr Elb, wie wir Zwerge es beherrschen? Unsere Bauten, Kammern und Höhlen sind an Kunstfertigkeit, Pracht und Schönheit nicht zu überbieten, wie sogar ein paar von euch Elben festgestellt haben! Ansonsten hätten sie nicht ihre teilweise unterirdischen Paläste von meinem Volk ausbauen und verzieren lassen. Selbst dein Vater hat darauf zurückgegriffen, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er uns Zwerge nicht leiden kann. Und da nennst du unsere Steinmetzkunst _kantig und eckig_?" empörte er sich lautstark.

„Nun, ich verstehe so viel von den Kunstwerken deines Volkes, wie du von der hohen Schmiedekunst des meinen, Herr Zwerg!" versetzte sein Freund und ging lachend weiter, als Gimli zu schnaufen begann und rot anlief. „_Legolas_! Darüber ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen!" rief er und stemmte die Hände an die Stelle, wo bei anderen die Taille war, als der Elb sich noch immer lachend entfernte. „Und stehen lässt dieses Spitzohr mich auch noch!"

Ein Mann neben ihm, der mit drei Stiegen beladen war, sah verwundert zu ihm hinab. „Spitzohr?" fragte er ungläubig, doch Gimli bemerkte ihn noch nicht einmal, sondern warf die Hände in die Höhe und polterte los: „Und so etwas nennt sich Freund! _WARTE GEFÄLLIGST_!"

Noch immer feixend führte Legolas Arod vorsichtig durch die lärmenden Menschen. Der Hengst vertraute ihm zwar blind und ging bereitwillig dorthin, wo auch er hinging, aber bei dem Krach und dem Gedränge bestand durchaus die Gefahr, dass der Schimmel scheute und ein um sich schlagendes Pferd konnte fatale Folgen haben. Der Elb blickte über die Schulter zurück und sah, dass sein Zwergenfreund noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand und dem Fuchteln seiner Hände (und den amüsierten Blicken einige Passanten) nach zu urteilen, war er gerade dabei, sich in Fahrt zu reden. Legolas grinste in sich hinein. Es machte dem jungen Elb einen nahezu diebischen Spaß, Gimli dermaßen aufzuziehen, dass dieser in die Luft ging. Umgekehrt hatte der Zwerg es schließlich auch schon mehrere Male geschafft, die sprichwörtliche elbische Gelassenheit des Prinzen einzureißen und ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung zu treiben. Aber so war es nun einmal, wenn zwei Mitglieder von so unterschiedlichen Rassen wie Elben und Naugrim (wie die Zwerge auf Sindarin hießen, oder Khazâd, wie sie sich in ihrer eigenen, geheimen Sprache nannten) miteinander verkehrten. Früher wäre aus solch einem verbalen Necken böse Zwistigkeiten entstanden, wäre es doch völlig missverstanden worden, doch die beiden hatten diesen Kreis durchbrochen und galten langsam, aber sicher, bei ihren beiden Völkern als Beispiel für Toleranz und Umdenken. Sicher, Schwierigkeiten gab es noch immer, besonders von Seiten Thranduils und Glóins her, obwohl diese jeweils den Freund ihres Sohnes nicht kannten, und es war in der Tat seltsam, dass die beiden Väter eine tiefe Abneigung gegeneinander hegten (um nicht zu sagen: Feindschaft), und ihre beiden Söhne die besten Freund geworden waren.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, als er sah, wie das Gesicht des Zwergs inzwischen bedenklich rot angelaufen war und einige Passanten amüsiert um ihn herum standen. Das feine Gehör des Elbs verstand zwar so ziemlich alles, was der kleine Kerl da von sich gab, überging es aber. „Gimli, spar deinen Atem für den Weg in die Oberstadt und komm endlich! Estel wartet sicherlich schon!" rief er vergnügt.

Nicht umsonst hatte er des Königs elbischen Namen benutzt, den in Gondor keiner kannte. Schließlich und endlich wollte er keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen – zumindest nicht mehr, als es Gimli bereits tat. Er wandte sich zum Weitergehen in der Hoffnung, dass der Naugrim ihm einfach folgen würde, und erschrak, als er urplötzlich mit jemanden zusammen stieß, der mit heller Stimme leise aufschrie. Rascher als das menschliche Auge es zu erblicken vermochte, schnellte seine freie Hand vor und umfing den schlanken Oberarm der Person, die in ihn hinein gelaufen war, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und halb zu Boden fiel. Arod bäumte sich mit einem schrillen Wiehern erschrocken auf, beruhigte sich aber wieder rasch, als der Elb einige Worte an ihn richtete. Dann wandte Legolas seine Aufmerksamkeit der zierlichen Gestalt zu, die vor ihm im Straßenstaub hockte. Schlanke, schmutzige Hände klaubten das Obst auf, das aus einem Beutel rollte, der bei dem Zusammenstoß als erster Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Pflaster der Straße gemacht hatte. Leicht lockige, braun-rote Haare fielen wie eine Kaskade über eine herunter gerutschte Kapuze und schmale Schultern, und ergossen sich über ein braunes Mieder und einen kurzen Umhang, der von einer dunklen Farbe war und nur halb den sandfarbenen Rock bedeckte, der sicherlich schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte.

Hastig kniete der Elb sich nieder. „Habt Ihr Euch verletzt, Milady?" fragte er besorgt und die Gestalt hielt in ihrem Bestreben, das Obst vor den trampelnden Füßen der anderen Marktbesucher zu schützen, inne. Die Frau hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus grau-grünen Augen überrascht an. Legolas verharrte einen Moment. Sie war noch jung; sehr jung. Der Elb hatte lange genug unter Menschen gelebt, um ihr Alter ganz gut einschätzen zu können – und dieses Mädchen, das vor ihm hockte, zählte noch keine zwanzig Sommer. Ihr Gesicht war herzförmig und selbst der Schmutz konnte nicht verbergen, wie ebenmäßig und zart die Züge waren. Sie hatte eine angedeutete, kleine Stupsnase, was ihr gemeinsam mit den beiden Grübchen in den Wangen ein schelmisches Aussehen verlieh. Dieser Eindruck wurde noch durch die Augen verstärkt, die zwar groß, aber dennoch leicht schräg wie die einer Katze waren. Ihre Haut war blass und zeugte von einem harten Leben und sicherlich dem einen oder anderen Schicksalsschlag, was nicht verwunderlich war. Es gab kaum jemanden, der im Ringkrieg nicht irgendeinen Verwandten oder Freund verloren hatte.

Das Gesicht des Mädchens verriet Ungläubigkeit, während es sich die vollen Lippen befeuchtete. „Herr?" fragte sie zögernd mit leiser, angenehmer Stimme und Legolas begriff, dass sie wahrscheinlich mit einer Beschimpfung gerechnet hatte, aber nicht mit einer Frage nach ihrem Befinden. Der verschlissenen Kleidung nach stammte sie aus sehr ärmlichen Verhältnissen und die Standesunterschiede waren während und nach dem Krieg noch gewachsen. Auch Aragons Bestreben, diese Kluft zu verkleinern, hatte dem Dünkel mancher ‚hoher Herren' noch keinen Abbruch getan. Und Legolas war davon überzeugt, dass dieses Mädchen ebenfalls die eine oder andere unangenehme Erfahrung mit den Würdenträgern Gondors (und deren Gefolge) gemacht hatte.

„Habt Ihr Euch wehgetan?" wiederholte er seine Frage leicht abgewandelt und schnappte sich einen davon rollenden Apfel, bevor dieser ein matschiges Ende unter einem gerade zutretenden Stiefel finden konnte, als ein Marktbesucher die beiden, am Boden kauernden Gestalten einfach übersah und fast über sie gestolpert wäre. Arod schnaubte empört und wieherte den Mann drohend an, der es gewagt hatte, seinem Herrn so nah zu kommen! Hastig brachte der Mensch sich in Sicherheit und der Hengst schnaubte laut – beinahe zufrieden.

Legolas musste für einen Moment schmunzeln, denn natürlich war ihm diese kleine Szene nicht entgangen, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mädchen zu, das ihn schüchtern anlächelte. „Nein, Herr. Bitte verzeiht. Ich… ich war in Gedanken und…"

„Es war auch mein Fehler", unterbrach Legolas sie sanft und gab ihr den Apfel zurück. „Ich habe mich nicht vergewissert, ob nicht jemand neben mir war, als ich mich zum Gehen wandte."

Die junge Frau starrte auf seine Finger, errötete leicht und nahm mit einem leisen „Danke, Herr", das Obststück entgegen, um es zu den anderen in den Beutel zu verfrachten. Mit seinen feinen Sinnen spürte der Elb die wachsende Nervosität der jungen Frau, was ihn ein wenig verwunderte. Ja, er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass viele Menschen auf Elben mit Unsicherheit reagierten, doch er war sich beinahe sicher, dass das Mädchen ihn nicht als Angehörigen des Schönen Volkes erkannt hatte. Immerhin wurden seine Ohren von der Kapuze verdeckt und sein Gesicht lag größtenteils im Schatten. Vermutlich war die Nervosität der jungen Frau darauf zurück zu führen, dass seine Kleidung auf einen gewissen höheren Status hinwies und sie diesbezüglich Hemmungen hatte.

Mit einem raschen Blick vergewisserte Legolas sich, dass nicht noch mehr fruchtige Ausreißer im Straßenstaub waren, erhob sich geschmeidig und reichte dem Mädchen die Hand. „Ihr gestattet, Milady?"

Die junge Frau sah ihn verblüfft an, blickte hinter sich – nein, da war niemand, den der fremdartige höfliche Mann gemeint haben könnte – begriff, dass er sie meinte und ergriff zaudernd und erneut errötend die dargebotenen Finger, die warm und mit ungewöhnlicher Kraft die ihren umschlossen. Ein Ruck und sie stand wieder auf ihren Füßen; den Beutel mit dem Obst an sich pressend. „D… Danke, Herr", wisperte sie und legte leicht den Kopf schief.

„Kaum lässt man dich eine Minute aus den Augen, Junge, und schon stellst du was an!" erklang eine brummige und dennoch vergnügte Stimme neben ihnen. Die junge Frau sah überrascht neben sich und riss die Augen auf, als sie der kleinwüchsigen, gedrungenen Gestalt mit dem mächtigen Bart gewahr wurde, die breit grinsend zu ihrer Rechten stand. „Soviel zu elbischen Reaktionsfähigkeiten und der Möglichkeit des Voraussehens", fuhr der Kleine stichelnd fort. „Ich hab' ja schon ein paar Mal erlebt, dass es dir hin und wieder an der berühmten elbischen Geschicklichkeiten mangelt, aber eine junge Dame über den Haufen zu rennen, ist die Krönung!"

Legolas seufzte lautlos auf. „Nun, immerhin falle ich nach fast zwei Jahren Reitunterricht nicht andauernd von einem Pferd, wenn dieses auch nur zu traben beginnt!" konterte der Elb trocken und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mädchen zu, das noch nervöser wirkte, als zuvor und sogar einen kleinen Schritt bereits zurück gewichen war. Er legte sich die rechte Hand auf die Brust und deutete eine leichte Verneigung an. „Milady, nochmals mein Bedauern über mein Ungeschick."

Die junge Frau sah ihn merkwürdig an, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, schluckte dann und ließ den Beutel mit dem Obst wieder sinken. „Es ist nichts passiert, Herr. Und danke für Eure Hilfe!" Damit verschwand sie beinahe fluchtartig im allgemeinen Gedränge. Zwerg und Elb sahen ihr verwundert nach, dann schüttelte Gimli den Kopf. „In einem muss ich euch Elben Recht geben: Menschen sind manchmal wirklich schwer zu verstehen!"

„_Mae_!" nickte der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes, nahm Arod kürzer am Zügel und setzte seinen Weg fort. Gimli folgte ihm; noch immer ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, sah er doch eine Möglichkeit gekommen, dem Elb es für die Schmähung der zwergischen Steinmetzkunst heimzuzahlen. „Ts, ts, Legolas, ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um dich! Vor vier Tagen verlierst du am Flussufer fast den Halt und nur mein beherztes Zupacken hat verhindert, dass du ein Vollbad hast nehmen müssen, und jetzt läufst du auch noch ein Mädchen um. Wenn sie wenigstens hübsch gewesen wäre, dann…"

„War sie!" warf der Elb ein und sah auf seinen Freund hinunter, der skeptisch mit dem behelmten Kopf wackelte.

„Sie war ein Dreckspatz und es bedürfte mehr als nur ein bisschen Wasser, um sie zu säubern!"

Legolas spitzte belustigt die Lippen. „Dass unter Schmutz und Dreck sich etwas Schönes verbergen kann, müsste ein Zwerg doch am besten wissen. Immerhin grabt ihr ja ständig in der dunklen Erde nach Erzen und Edelsteinen!"

Der Naugrim schnitt eine Grimasse. „Gut, dass du Letzteres hinzu gesetzt hast, sonst hätte ich…"

Legolas stoppte so plötzlich im Schritt, dass Gimli, der aufgrund der engeren Gasse, durch die sie gerade gingen, halb hinter ihm war, praktisch in ihn hinein lief. „Warne mich doch vor!" murrte er und beobachtete, wie sein Elbenfreund hektisch seinen Gürtel abtastete. „Suchst du was?"

Der Elbenprinz fuhr zu ihm herum. „Mein Geldbeutel!" entfuhr es ihm schockiert. „Er… er ist weg!"

Der Zwerg runzelte die Stirn. „'Weg' wie richtig weg, oder ‚weg' wie verlegt?"

Legolas sah ihn unwirsch an. „Wie und wann hätte ich ihn denn verlegen können, wenn er noch gerade eben an meinem Gürtel hing?"

Gimli schürzte die Lippen. „Nun, dann hast du ihn verloren. Vielleicht, als du mit dem Mädchen zusammen gestoßen bist?" Er strich sich über seinen üppigen, teilweise geflochtenen Bart und beobachtete den jungen Elb, dessen blaue Augen verrieten, wie scharf er nachdachte. „Sie prallte gegen mich, ich griff nach ihr, um sie festzuhalten, dann ging sie dennoch zu Boden und…" Das elbische Erinnerungsvermögen war ungewöhnlich präzise und so spielte sich die Szene in seinen Gedanken nochmals genau ab. Und dabei wurde ihm klar, dass die rechte Hand der jungen Frau während des Zusammenpralls kurz an seiner Hüfte gewesen war. Eine zufällige Berührung, wie er geglaubt hatte, ausgelöst durch den Schwung, aber jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass…

„Sie… sie hat mich _bestohlen_!" entfuhr es ihm fassungslos. „Dass sie in mich hinein gerannt ist, war _Absicht_!" Er starrte den Weg zurück, den sie gerade gekommen waren, aber von der Taschendiebin fehlte natürlich jede Spur. „Dieses Mädchen hat mich_ beraubt_!"

Gimlis Mund bildete ein perfektes ‚O', während er groß zu seinem Freund aufsah, der eindeutig mit seiner Fassung rang. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und der Zwerg begann langsam zu blinzeln, holte mehrfach tief Luft, räusperte sich, biss sich auf die Lippen, zupfte an seinem Bart, riss die Augen noch mehr auf, schnaubte kurz – und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ein Elb, der sich beklauen lässt!" grölte er. „Der weit gereiste, gegen Sauron in den Krieg gezogene, unbesiegbare Herr Elb ist auf den ältesten Trick der Welt reingefallen! Ich glaub es nicht!" Er klopfte sich auf die Schenkel vor Lachen, während ihm die Tränen über die pausigen Wangen in den dicken Bart kullerten.

„Auf einen ganz miesen Trick!" knurrte Legolas und beobachtete aus schmalen Augen, wie sein Zwergenfreund sich den Bauch hielt. Beständig drangen neue glucksende Geräusche aus seiner Kehle, die bewiesen, dass seine Heiterkeit noch eine Weile anhalten würde. Und dass Legolas über diesen gezeigten Mangel an Mitgefühl nicht gerade erfreut war, störte den Zwerg im Moment herzlich wenig: „Da geht der Junge davon aus, dass ich, ein _Zwerg_, beklaut werden könnte – und dann passiert es ihm selbst!" Erneut schlug Gimli sich auf einen Schenkel und jappsend nach Luft, bevor er den Ellenbogen des Elbs umklammerte; eindeutig darum bemüht, etwas Weiteres sagen zu wollen. Schließlich brachte er ein „Nimm's nicht tragisch!" zuwege, bevor er einer erneuten Lachattacke zum Opfer fiel. „Hättest wohl besser auf deinen Geldbeutel geachtet, anstatt auf den meinen! Aber ein ‚hübsches' Mädchen kann einen schon mal ablenken!"

Legolas verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. Wenn er dieses… kleine Biest zu fassen bekam, war ihr ein Aufenthalt im Kerker gewiss! Gut, in seinem Geldsäckchen war nur ein Teil des Geldes gewesen, das er mitgenommen hatte; dennoch hatte die Diebin nicht gerade eine kleine Summe erbeutet. Und von diesem Verlust einmal ganz abgesehen, war es ungemein… _peinlich_! Wer hatte schon mal von einem Elb gehört, der im wachen Zustand um sein Eigentum gebracht worden war, das er auch noch direkt bei sich getragen hatte – und dies obendrein erst nach einer kleinen Weile bemerkte? Und genau das war auch der Auslöser für Gimlis ungemeine Belustigung, hatte der Zwerg doch vor wenigen Minuten erst damit geprahlt, dass dies einem seines Volkes nie passieren konnte. Und dass nun ausgerechnet er – als Elb – diesen dummen Fehler begangen hatte, unaufmerksam genug zu sein, um am hell erlichteten Tag bestohlen zu werden, musste wie Wasser auf die Mühlen Gimlis sein, der immer wieder die ach so hervorragenden Eigenschaften der Zwerge hervor hob und über die Fähigkeiten der Erstgeborenen (inzwischen nur noch scherzhaft) stichelte.

Leicht wütend (insbesondere auf sich und seine eigene Leichtsinnigkeit) ergriff der Elb wieder die Zügel des Schimmels. Es wäre aussichtslos gewesen, die Diebin zu suchen. Bei den Menschenmassen jemanden zu finden, wäre genauso hoffnungslos, wie die berühmte Nadel im Heuhaufen zu entdecken. „Wenn der Herr Zwerg sich irgendwann mal wieder beruhigt hat, wäre es sehr nett, wenn er nicht länger trödeln, sondern mit mir kommen würde! Immerhin werden wir erwartet!" knurrte er und eilte mit langen Schritten die schmale Gasse hinauf.

Gimli wischte sich über die dunklen Augen und versuchte vergebens, sein Zwerchfell unter Kontrolle zu zwingen. Noch immer kichernd schloss er sich seinem Freund an; es kaum erwarten könnend, Aragorn und den anderen von dem Missgeschick des ‚Herrn Elb' zu erzählen.

In der Nähe des Stadttores drückte sich eine zierliche Gestalt in die Schatten einer kleinen Nebengasse und versuchte, ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Wachsam sah sie nochmals um die Ecke zurück, aber niemand hatte sie verfolgt. Elinha grinste leicht und zog sich weiter in die Schatten zurück, wo sie in einer Hausnische sich nieder kauerte. Hastig öffnete sie den schmalen Sack mit dem Obst und zog den kleinen, ledernen Beutel heraus, den sie erbeutet hatte und in dem es verheißungsvoll klimperte. Sie begutachtete ihn kurz. Die feinen Stickereien, die ihn zierten, wirkten fremdartig und ungewöhnlich schön in ihrer verschlungenen Form. Sie kam nicht umhin die Fingerfertigkeit seines Machers zu bewundern. Die Ornamente waren artverwandt wie jene, die auf die Tunika des jungen Mannes gestickt gewesen waren, den sie um diesen Beutel ‚erleichtert' hatte. Und bei der Erinnerung an ihn überkam erneut ein schlechtes Gewissen sie – genau wie vorhin, als sie das Obst einsammelte, welches sie mit Absicht hatte fallen lassen, um ihn abzulenken und den gestohlenen Geldbeutel darin verschwinden zu lassen.

Elinha hatte eigentlich kein Mitleid mit denjenigen, die Opfer ihres diebischen Geschicks wurden – sie alle waren reiche, aufgeblasene und auf die Armen arrogant herab blickende Kerle! – aber dieser junge Mann war anders gewesen. Freundlich! Er hatte das Obst mit eingesammelt, hatte ihr aufgeholfen, sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt und sich entschuldigt, obwohl er eigentlich für diesen Zusammenstoß nicht das Geringste konnte. So etwas war ihr noch nie widerfahren. Jeder, mit dem sie bisher ‚versehentlich' zusammen gestoßen war, hatte sie beschimpft – oder ausgelacht – aber so, wie der junge Mann vorhin, hatte noch keiner reagiert.

Für einen Moment sah sie wieder die strahlend blauen Augen vor sich, die sie aus dem Schatten der Kapuze so besorgt gemustert hatten, und auch das beinahe schon silbern wirkende blonde, feine Haar, welches aus purer Seide zu bestehen schien. Sicher, die hohen Herren konnten es sich leisten, sich stundenlang zu pflegen. Immerhin mussten sie nicht die teilweise noch von den Orks nieder gebrannten und vom harten Winter noch gefrorenen Felder bestellen, das Vieh versorgen oder sonstige schweißtreibende Arbeiten verrichten! Aber dennoch war Elinha sich sicher, dass sie noch nie so feines, weiches Haar gesehen hatte – weder bei den Adeligen Rohans, noch Gondors.

Ihr Blick glitt hinunter auf die ihre rechte Hand. Die Hand, die den jungen Mann bestohlen hatte. Die Hand, die die seine ergriffen hatte, als er ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich gewesen war, als wäre sie eine feine Dame und nicht ein einfaches Bauernmädchen, und ein schlechtes Gewissen regte sich in ihr. Noch immer prickelte es in ihren Fingerspitzen bei den Gedanken an diese warmen, starken Finger, deren Haut so weich gewesen war.

Das Mädchen schnaubte kurz und rief sich zur Ordnung. „Natürlich hat er weiche Hände! Sicherlich haben sie noch nie auch nur mehr tun müssen, als ein Buch zu holen, nach dem Diener zu läuten oder einen Zügel während der Jagd zu halten!" sagte sie abfällig.

‚_Und der Bogen auf seinem Rücken wird auch von einem Lakaien bedient?'_ fragte eine innere Stimme sie spöttisch, und die junge Frau schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Auf die Jagd gehen – das können diese hohen Herren! Und wenn unsereins aus lauter Verzweiflung ein Wildtier schießt, weil er von der Hand in den Mund lebt, muss er sich verantworten!" Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie den Geldbeutel. Ein Blick hinein bewies, dass sie wirklich ein gutes Auge bei der Auswahl ihres Opfers gehabt hatte. Das Geld würde reichen, damit Ceron, Thalon und die anderen ihre Schulden beim Viehhändler bezahlen, Kalor seinen Wagen reparieren und Ariena Medizin für ihren kleinen Sohn kaufen konnten. Und für sie und Kaya würde auch noch genug übrig bleiben, um sich neue Kleidung leisten zu können; trugen sie doch kaum mehr als mehrere Lagen Fetzen am Körper.

Vergnügt lächelnd – und die Gedanken an den zuvorkommenden, jungen und ausgesprochen höflichen Mann energisch beiseite schiebend – erhob sie sich, ließ den Geldbeutel wieder in dem Obstsack verschwinden, trat aus der Gasse auf die Hauptstraße zurück und folgte dem Strom der Leute, die das Marktgeschehen verließen. Sie musste untertauchen und wusste auch schon wo. Morgen, wenn sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass der fremde junge Mann und sein zu kurz geratener dicker Freund nicht nach ihr suchten, würde sie rasch das einkaufen, was sie für sich und die anderen brauchte und dann nach Hause gehen.

Zumindest das, was sie jetzt zu Hause nannte.

Die kleine, armselige Ansammlung von Häusern am Fuße der Berge, in denen sie und die anderen lebten, lag südlich der Weißen Stadt im Lehen Lossarnach und der winzige Ort, der von dessen Bewohnern nur Grünfeld genannt wurde (zumindest waren die Felder einst grün gewesen), _bevor_ von den Orks und Uruk-hais angegriffen wurde, war von den Folgen des Ringkrieges stark betroffen worden. Die dunklen Diener Saurons hatten den Ort praktisch verwüstet und die letzten Überlebenden waren jene, die in das Weiße Gebirge geflohen waren, die sich hinter dem Wäldchen des Ortes erhoben, und erst später wieder zurückkehrten.

Offiziell existierte das Dorf gar nicht mehr, und dementsprechend kümmerte sich auch niemand um ihn (außer dem zuständigen Lehnsherrn, der die Bewohner gerne daran erinnerte, dass das gesamte Land des Wiederaufbaus bedurfte und jeder etwas dazu bei zu tragen hatte in Form von Abgaben). Dass aber ansonsten niemand mehr Notiz von den wenigen Häusern nahm, gereichte Elinha momentan zum Vorteil gereichte. Falls man nach ihr suchen sollte, würde man sie dort niemals vermuten, zumal sie durch das Blut ihres Vaters nicht wie ein typischer Mensch Lossarnachs aussah, die ansonsten eher kleiner, stämmiger und dunkler waren.

Falls?

Was machte sie sich vor?

Sie _wusste_, dass sie eine gesuchte Person war. Immerhin war der junge Mann mit der warmen, melodischen Stimme nicht ihr erstes Opfer gewesen, und Taschendiebe wurden selbstverständlich von der Garde verfolgt. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie ihr Gesicht während ihrer ‚Arbeit' mit Schmutz einrieb und möglichst ihr auffälliges Haar unter einer Kapuze verbarg. Man konnte sie somit schlechter wieder erkennen. Dass bei dem Zusammenprall mit dem jungen Mann ihre Kapuze herunter gerutscht war, stellte einen bedauerlichen Umstand dar, ließ sich aber nicht mehr ändern. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich ihre Wege nicht noch einmal kreuzten.

Elinha seufzte leise. Bis vor ein reichliches Jahr hätte sie niemals gedacht, dass sie so weit herab sinken könnte, um zu stehlen, doch der Krieg hatte vieles verändert und zwang Menschen noch heute Dinge zu tun, die sie innerlich verabscheuten. Aber hier ging es nicht nur um sie, sondern um andere, die noch schwächer waren als sie. Die paar Überlebenden von Grünfeld in dem schmalen Bergtal des Weißen Gebirges waren bettelarm, teilweise gezeichnet vom Krieg und zudem wurden sie zur Entrichtung von Tributen gezwungen, die sie nicht aufbringen konnten. Und dann war da noch Kaya – die kleine Tochter der jungen Frau, die kurz vor Ausbruch des Krieges gemeinsam mit ihrer etwas über dreijährigen Tochter von ihrem Gehöft auf dem Pelennor zu ihnen geflohen war. Sie hatte gehofft, in dem kleinen Bergtal sicher zu sein, und doch war sie dem Treiben der Orks dort zum Opfer gefallen war. Der Vater des Kindes war mit Faramir, dem zweitgeborenen Sohn des ehemaligen Stadthalters Denethor, in den Krieg gezogen und hatte in den Ruinen von Osgiliath den Tod gefunden. Kaya blieb allein zurück und Elinha, die die sterbende Frau in den Armen gehalten hatte, versprach ihr, sich um das Kind zu kümmern, welches Eru sei Dank noch zu klein gewesen war, um das ganze Entsetzen um sich herum voll bewusst wahrzunehmen. Sicher, anfangs hatte Kaya ihre Mutter schmerzlich vermisst – und auch ihren Vater, zu dem sie anscheinend die typische enge Tochter-Vater-Verbindung gehabt hatte – aber Elinha hatte es geschafft, das Vertrauen der Kleinen zu gewinnen und behielt sie bei sich, als wäre sie ihre leibliche Tochter.

Und alleine schon um Kayas Willen, musste Elinha auf die einzige Art kämpfen, die für schnelle Abhilfe der tagtäglichen schweren Probleme wie Hunger, mangelnde Kleidung und dergleichen sorgte: Stehlen. Und so lange sie sich an jenen schadlos hielt, die ohnehin im Überfluss lebten, hielt sich auch ihr schlechtes Gewissen in Grenzen.

Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem erstmals ihr Opfer jemand gewesen war, zu dem sie nicht voll Widerwillen, sondern erfüllt mit Respekt hätte aufschauen können…

Kurze Zeit später näherte sie sich dem Gasthaus „Zum wilden Hahn", in dem sie immer nächtigte, wenn sie in Minas Tirith war. Der Schankraum war laut, verräuchert und voller Leute – selbst zu dieser späten Nachmittagstunde. Elinha bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge zum Tresen und rief nach dem Wirt, der soeben mit einem Lappen die Becher auswischte, der so aussah, als würde damit auch gleich noch der Boden gesäubert werden. Die schlanke Hand der jungen Frau klopfte auf den Tresen, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Wirts zu wecken, während sie ihre Stimme etwas hob. „He, Brandhol! Hast du noch ein Zimmer frei?"

Der Wirt, ein Mann in seinen mittleren Jahren, mit schulterlangen Haaren – die dringend einen Kamm und noch mehr eine Wäsche benötigten – warf sich den Lappen über die Schulter und schloss die kurze Distanz zu ihr.

„Mädchen, wenn du eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchst, kannst du gerne mit zu mir!" ließ sich ein Besucher neben Elinha vernehmen, noch bevor der Wirt etwas sagen konnte. Die junge Frau warf ihm einen scharfen Seitenblick zu. „Wenn du Vergnügen suchst, dann geh die Straße weiter hinunter! Da findest du genug Frauen, die für eine Handvoll Münzen dich in _ihr_ Zimmer nehmen!" knurrte sie. Bei Eru, konnte sie hier nicht einmal ein Zimmer bestellen, ohne dass einer der Kerle ihr unverschämte ‚Angebote' machte? Sicher, als Frau alleine in einem solchen Gasthaus musste sie mit so etwas rechnen, aber die Zimmer waren günstig und vor allem stellte Brandhol keine Fragen!

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich leicht vor, während er ihr Kinn fest umfasste. „Warum so unfreundlich, Kleine? Du bist zwar schmutzig wie ein Spatz, aber ich bemerke ein hübsches Gesicht, wenn ich es sehe und…" Er verstummte abrupt, als etwas Spitzes, Scharfes sich drohend in seinen Bauch bohrte.

„Und ich erkenne ein Schwein, wenn ich es sehe!" zischte die junge Frau und verstärkte den Druck des kleinen Messers, welches sie immer bei sich trug. „Es ist dick, dreckig, stinkt und quiekt! Für Letzteres kann ich gerne Sorgen tragen!"

Die Augen des Mannes quollen fast aus seinem Kopf, während er sie losließ und einen Schritt zurück trat. „Schon gut, du Furie! Kein Grund so rabiat zu werden!" sagte der abgewiesene Freier und hob beide Hände. „Ich wollte bloß nett zu dir sein!"

„Das habe ich gemerkt!" fauchte Elinha und ihre grün-grauen Augen funkelten ihn dermaßen zornig an, dass er lieber noch einen weiteren Schritt zurücktrat. Um ihn herum begannen einige der anderen Männer zu lachen und etwas von „…Feuer…" und „…Temperament…" zu murmeln, während ein Greis, der kaum noch Zähne im Mund hatte, eine zittrige Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens legte, das ihm einen drohenden Blick zuwarf.

„Recht hast du, Kleines! Gib's ihm und lass dir nichts gefallen! Die jungen Kerle haben keinerlei Anstand mehr heutzutage!" sagte er mit hoher Fistelstimme und die müden, wässrigen Augen schauten sie aufmunternd und ehrlich an.

Elinha entspannte sich leicht und sah wieder den Wirt an, der die ganze Szene schweigend beobachtet hatte. „Was ist nun? Hast du noch ein Zimmer frei?"

Branhol nickte. „Ja! Kannst du zahlen?"

„Habe ich das schon einmal nicht gekonnt?" erwiderte die junge Frau spitz, während sie ihr Messer wieder wegsteckte, und der Wirt grinste kurz.

„Das Zimmer, das du sonst auch bewohnst, ist frei! Geh ruhig nach oben! Ich lass dir von Milice Wasser zum Waschen und etwas zu essen und zu trinken bringen." Er beugte sich leicht über den Tresen und senkte die Stimme. „Ich glaube kaum, dass du hier unten bleiben willst!"

Sie nickte grimmig. „Verdammt richtig!" Dann lächelte sie dünn. „Danke, Brandhol!"

Er richtete sich wieder auf und angelte sich den Lappen von der Schulter. „Alle Zeit gerne, Elinha!"

Die junge Frau nickte dem Greis nochmals zu – der ein zahnloses Lächeln aufblitzen ließ – und drängte sich durch die anderen Gäste zur Treppe. Die Tochter des Wirts, Milice, folgte ihr und brachte ihr den Schlüssel. Noch einmal wanderte der Blick Elinhas über die anderen Anwesenden im Raum, von denen einige sie ziemlich doppeldeutig anstarrten. „Der alte Funhial hat Recht!" ließ Milice sich vernehmen. „Die Kerle von heute sind alle gleich! Wollen nur das eine und sind dabei so plump und unverschämt, dass einem schlecht wird!"

Elinha nickte langsam. Die Wirtstochter sprach die Wahrheit. Die Männer hier hatten weder etwas von Zuvorkommen- noch von Höflichkeit gehört. Von der Art, wie man eigentlich sich gegenüber einer Frau verhielt, ganz zu schweigen.

Für einen Moment hörte sie wieder eine warme, melodische Stimme in ihren Gedanken, die sie besorgt danach fragte, ob sie sich wehgetan hätte, während schlanke Hände ihr dabei halfen, das Obst wieder einzusammeln. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um einen weichen, ausdrucksstarken und bartlosen Mund, während im Schatten einer Kapuze azurblaue Augen wie Kristalle schimmerten.

Elinha atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir leid!" murmelte sie, einmal mehr das Schicksal verfluchend das sie zwang, zu stehlen.

Milice, eine junge Frau Anfang zwanzig mit dunklem Haar und dunklen Augen, sah sie erstaunt an. „Was tut dir Leid?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Nichts!" Damit stieg sie die Treppe hinauf. Der Geldbeutel des jungen Edelmannes würde ihr und den anderen Essen und Kleidung einbringen, und vor allem die Forderungen des Lehnsherrn und des Viehhändlers erfüllen. Und das war alles, was zählte!

TBC…

16


	3. Alte Freunde wieder vereint

**2. Kapitel – Alte Freunde wieder vereint**

Als Legolas und Gimli schließlich die siebente Ebene der Stadt verließen und aus dem Tunnel traten, der durch den Felsendorn hinauf zu dem Plateau führte, wo der Königspalast lag, war der Zwerg ziemlich außer Atem, während der Elb leichtfüßig (und noch immer verschlossen) dahin ging, als hätte er nicht soeben siebenhundert Höhen Fuß in kürzester Zeit überwunden. Die beiden Wachen am Ausgang des beleuchteten Tunnels ließen sie ohne Weiteres passieren, als der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes sich zu erkennen gab, und so erreichten die beiden ungleichen Freunde endlich ihr Reiseziel: den Weißen Turm Ecthelions, der sich rund neunzig Meter in das Blau des Himmels erhob. Merenthod, die Festhallen des Königs, erstreckten sich mächtig und hell neben seinem Fuß und davor bewegten sich die Äste des jungen, vor einem Jahr frisch gesetzten Weißen Baumes – das Wahrzeichen Gondors – in dem kühlen ersten Frühlingswind. Der Hof des Springbrunnens erstreckte sich vor den beiden Reisenden, und sobald die letzten kalten Nächte vorbei sein würden, würde auch wieder das klare Wasser der kleinen Fontaines sprudeln, die diesen Palastvorplatz so einzigartig machten. Hinter dem Palast erhoben sich schroff die Felsen des Bergmassivs, an dem Berg der Wacht über einen schmalen Bergrücken angrenzte, auf dem die Weiße Stadt erbaut worden war. Dicke Schneereste stachen scharf von dem dunklen Untergrund ab und bedeckten die Moosfelder, die sich als einziges auf dem kargen Fels halten konnten.

Gimli schnaufte schwer, während er zu den beiden Steinfiguren aufsah, die den Ausgang des Tunnels wie zwei stumme Wächter säumten. „Endlich! Wenn ich gleich sitze, rühre ich keinen Zeh mehr!"

Legolas, der sich zwar wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, aber trotzdem noch leicht erzürnt war, warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. „Ich dachte, ihr Zwerge seid geborene Sprinter, wie du während der Verfolgung der Uruk-hais sagtest? Die paar Straßen hier rauf stellen nun wahrlich keine große Entfernung dar, sondern eher eine… _Sprintstrecke_!"

Der Naugrim schnitt eine Grimasse und sah mit gespielter Empörung zu ihm auf. „Wenn du mit deinen langen Beinen so weit ausholst, kann ich ja nicht mithalten! Aule hat uns Zwergen kurze, aber dafür starke Beine mitgegeben, um das schleppen, her aushacken und laufen zu können, was er uns in seiner unendlichen Güte geschenkt hat: die sicheren Pfade in dem Innern der Berge!"

Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Elbs. „Ach? Und ich dachte, ein Zwerg wird niemals müde?!" Er führte Arod weiter, während Gimli ein Auge halb zukniff und ein unwilliges Grunzen von sich gab: „Der Junge bedarf dringend einer Aufheiterung!"

Als sie sich den Königlichen Hallen näherten, an deren Mauern Wachen aufgestellt waren, kam eine schlanke, in die Rüstung Gondors gekleidete Gestalt die flachen, weit ausladenden Treppen herab und hielt auf sie zu. Während Gimli noch versuchte zu erspähen, um wen es sich dabei handelte, ließ Legolas die Zügel des Schimmels los und machte einige lange Schritte auf den Menschen zu, den er erst so kurz kannte, aber dennoch sehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Der junge Sterbliche, dessen leicht welliges hellbraunes Haar auf seine breiten Schultern fiel und dessen hellblaue Augen strahlten, stoppte unmittelbar vor dem Elbenprinzen, legte sich nach elbischer Manier die rechte Hand auf die Brust und verbeugte sich. „Ich freue mich, den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes wieder zu sehen!"

Legolas verharrte kurz, dann erwiderte er den offiziellen Gruß, indem er sich ebenfalls verbeugte, während Worte der wahren Wiedersehensfreude über seine Lippen kamen: „_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo, mellon nîn. Oio naa elealla alasse, _Faramir!" (Ein Stern leuchtet über der Stunde unserer Begegnung, mein Freund. Euer Anblick ist für mich immer eine Freude, Faramir.)

Der jüngste und einzige überlebende Sohn des ehemaligen letzten Truchsess zögerte einen Moment, dann erhellte ein strahlendes Lächeln sein Gesicht, während er einem Impuls nachgab und die Arme ausbreitete. Legolas – mit den menschlichen Gebräuchen und der Impulsivität dieses Volkes wohl vertraut – erlaubte dem jungen Mann, ihn zu umarmen und erwiderte die Geste kurz aber herzlich, bevor beide Herren wieder ein wenig Abstand wahrten.

Gimli schloss zu ihnen auf und schürzte die Lippen, was unter der Flut von Bart kaum auffiel. „Seid gegrüßt, junger Faramir!" grummelte er freundlich.

Faramir, den Aragorn zum Verwalter und Fürst von Ithilien gemacht hatte, nachdem der junge Mann bis zur Krönung des Königs mit viel Geschick die Staatsgeschäfte für ihn erledigt hatte, und auch Legolas wandten sich Gimli grinsend zu, bevor der ehemalige Heeresführer und jetzige Fürst vor dem Zwerg sich verbeugte und ihn dann recht unzeremoniell in eine burschikose Umarmung schloss. „Ich freue mich, auch Euch wieder zu sehen, Gimli Glóinssohn!"

Gimli, von dieser Geste überrascht, versuchte schnell seine aufkommende Rührung zu verdecken und klopfte dem jungen Mann fest und kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, so dass dieser beinahe husten musste. „Freut mich auch, Junge!"

Legolas feixte in sich hinein. Alle, die nicht über einen ellenlangen Bart und Falten um die Augen verfügten, wurden von dem Naugrim als ‚Junge' bezeichnet, und dass der Zwerg krampfhaft darum bemüht war, mürrisch und ein wenig abweisend zu wirken, war ein offenes Geheimnis. Denn jeder, der auch nur ein paar Minuten in seiner Gesellschaft verbrachte, erkannte schnell, dass sich unter diesen rauen Schale aus Bartwunder, Rüstung und Wollhemd das schlug, was die Menschen als ‚goldenes Herz' bezeichneten.

Faramir richtete sich wieder auf. „Ihr werdet sehnsüchtig erwartet! Unser Herr Aragorn und Frau Arwen freuen sich seit Tagen auf Euch – und auch noch ein paar andere, die Euch näher stehen!"

Die beiden ungleichen Freunde tauschten einen Blick miteinander. Dass Faramir die recht private Anrede des Königspaares benutzte zeigte einmal mehr, wie hoch Estel den jungen Mann schätzte ihm das zu erlauben und wie treu der Zweitgeborne des ehemaligen Truchsess von Minas Tirith ihm ergeben sein musste. Und das nicht von ungefähr. Immerhin war es Aragorns ungewöhnlichen Heilkünsten zu verdanken, dass der schwer verletzter Faramir, der vom Gift der dunklen Schatten Saurons bereits befallen gewesen war, geheilt wurde.

Gimli hob eine Braue bei der Erwähnung, dass auch noch ‚andere' ihn und Legolas bereits erwarteten, denn in ihm kam der eine oder andere Verdacht auf. „Wir sind doch wohl nicht die letzten, oder?" fragte er und Faramir grinste leicht.

„Ich würde Euch gerne etwas anderes sagen, Meister Zwerg, aber es scheint, dass Ihr und Prinz Legolas tatsächlich die letzten der Gefährten seid, die eintreffen!"

Der Elb lächelte dünn. „Faramir, darf ich Euch um einen Gefallen bitten?" Der junge Fürst sah ihn fragend an und er fuhr fort: „Vergesst den ‚Prinzen'. Ich fühle mich nicht angesprochen. Ich habe nie Wert auf diesen Titel gelegt. Außerdem…"

„Außerdem wird er dann an seinen Herrn Vater erinnert, der immer wieder betont, dass unser junger Elbenspunt hier doch mehr zu Hause sein, sich um interne Angelegenheiten und dergleichen kümmert sollte, was so gar nicht unter seinen Hammer pas… äh, ich meine, in seinen Kram passt!" nickte Gimli nachdrücklich im Bemühen, seinen Freund zu unterstützen, der mit stoischer Elbenruhe versuchte, keine Miene zu verziehen. Kein Elb hätte gegenüber eigentlich Fremden derartig Privates erwähnt; der Zwerg schien damit jedoch keine Probleme zu haben.

Faramir lachte leise auf und sah Legolas mitfühlend an. „Ich weiß, was Ihr meint! Auch ich war nicht das, was mein Vater von mir erhoffte. Aber Mithrandir lehrte mich schon früh, dass – um seinen wirklichen Weg gehen zu wollen – man sich selbst treu bleiben muss!"

Der Elbenprinz hob eine feine, dunkle Augenbraue, beschloss, diesen Fauxpas Gimlis zu übergehen, und lächelte dann. „Ich glaube, die Söhne nach dem eigenen Gutdünken formen zu wollen, ist eine Angewohnheit von allen Vätern – ungeachtet ob Mensch, Zwerg oder Elb!"

Der Fürst Ithiliens nickte kurz und machte dann eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung der Eingangstore. „Darf ich die Herren bitten, näher zu treten?" Er wandte sich an den Wachmann, der in nächster Nähe stand. „Sorg dafür, dass das Pferd des Herrn Legolas' gut versorgt wird. Es ist ein edles Ross aus den königlichen Ställen Rohans!"

Der Wächter verneigte sich und trat zu Arod, der den Menschen misstrauisch, mit zurück gelegtem Kopf musterte. Ein paar sanfte Worte des Elben, als dieser zwei zusammen geschnürte Bündel von dem Sattel herunter holte, genügten und der Hengst schloss sich zwar gehorsam, aber dennoch widerstrebend, dem Mann an. Legolas sah ihm amüsiert hinterher. Als Éomer, damals noch Neffe des Königs von Rohan, ihm und Aragorn zwei Pferde schenkte, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass der zwar wertvolle aber eigenwillige Schimmel sich so entwickeln würde. Das Tier war praktisch zu einem übergroßen Wachhund avanciert und stand zu ihm wie eine mächtige Eiche im Sturmwind des Winters. Legolas hätte den Hengst nicht ohne Weiteres einem Fremden anvertraut, aber da Aragorn selbst lange unter dem Decknamen Thorongil in Rohan und Gondor Kriegsdienste geleistet hatte und – aufgewachsen unter Elben – Tieren wesentlich mehr Respekt und Gefühle entgegen brachte als die meisten anderen Menschen, wusste er Arod in guten Händen. Die Ställe der berittenen Boten und des Gefolges befanden sich in der fünften Ebene der Stadt; die des Königs und seiner unmittelbaren Vertrauten und Gäste waren hier, auf dem Plateau des Springbrunnens untergebracht. Und Arod würde dort eine gute Bleibe vorfinden, wahrscheinlich direkt neben Brego, Aragorns Hengst. Schließlich stammten die beiden Pferde aus ein und demselben Gestüt und kannten einander seit Jahren.

Jeweils ihr Reisegepäck schulternd, folgten Legolas und Gimli dem Fürsten von Ithilien durch das große, mit schweren Eisenbeschlägen gehaltene und mit unzähligen Schnitzereien verzierte Tor in die Festhallen des Palastes, und betraten die von Fackeln erhellte Vorhalle. Es war kühl hier, denn nur bei großen Empfängen wurden die mächtigen Kamine entzündet, von denen sich auch in diesem Teil der offiziellen Palasträumlichkeiten einer befand. Die Wände bestanden aus weißem Marmor, unterbrochen von schwarzen, kunstvollen Einlagen. Der Boden war in hellem Mosaik gehalten und mächtige Rundbögen trennten den großen Raum vom eigentlichen Thronsaal ab.

Die beiden Freunde waren seit vergangenem August nicht mehr hier gewesen, und irgendwie wirkten die alten Hallen… freundlicher, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatten. Vielleicht, weil in diesen vier Wänden nicht länger Verbitterung und Wahnsinn herrschten, sondern Liebe und Gerechtigkeit.

Die Männer der drei unterschiedlichen Völker kamen den Thronsaal, dessen gewölbte Decke sich hoch über ihnen erstreckte. Auch hier bestanden die Wände aus feinstem, weißen, in schwere Blöcke geschlagenen Marmor, durchzogen mit schwarzen Ornamenten. Kräftige Säulen, ebenfalls mit Schwarz verziert, stützten das Kuppeldach des Herzens Gondor und mächtige Statuen längst vergangener Könige blickten schweigend und gleichmütig, wie nur Steine es vermögen, auf das Geschehen zu ihren Füßen hinab. An einigen schweren Tischen vorbei führte der Weg geradewegs auf den Thron zu. Noch vor einem reichlichen Jahr, hatte ihr nur ein erhobener Platz aus dunklem Gestein den Herrschersitz dargestellt; nun befanden sich hier – nach vielen, langen Jahren – wieder zwei von ihrer Sorte. Aragorn hatte für seine Gemahlin, die eine Hochgeborene ihres eigenen Volkes war, den alten, fast schon vergessenen Thron der Königin restaurieren lassen, wo er und Arwen gemeinsam oder auch separat ihren Verpflichtungen nachgehen konnten. Im Gegensatz zu der Zeit von Denethor, waren dem Thronsaal die Kälte und die Schatten genommen worden. Teppiche, Bilder und sogar Blumengestecke (getrocknet aufgrund des Winters) befanden sich im Saal und brachten einen Hauch von Wärme und Menschlichkeit in das einst so abweisend und trüb wirkende Gebäude.

Faramir führte die beiden Freunde durch den Thronsaal und hielt auf die Treppe zu, die links in die oberen Stockwerke führte – eine Treppe, die er so oft schon als Kind gegangen war und die ihm immer nur Glück und Erleichterung gebracht hatte, wenn er sie empor steigen durfte. Das hatte nämlich bedeutet, dass er von einer weiteren Audienz mit seinem Vater sich zurückziehen durfte. Denethor hatte Faramir schon seine Enttäuschung über dessen sanftes Gemüt spüren lassen, als dieser noch ein Kind gewesen war. Jetzt war es für den jungen Fürsten von Ithilien beinahe eine Erleichterung, sich auf dieser Treppe bewegen zu können ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob er sie hinauf oder hinunter zu gehen hatte. „Die anderen Eurer Freunde befinden sich im Kaminzimmer", sagte er an die beiden Gäste gewandt und winkte einem Diener, der soeben die Stufen herab kam. „Aghe, übernimm das Gepäck der Herren und bring es in ihre Gemächer!" befahl er freundlich und der Mann mittleren Alters verbeugte sich leicht, bevor er Legolas und Gimli ihre Reisebündel und die Waffen abnahm. Dann setzten die drei Männer ihren Weg fort.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine angenehme Reise?" erkundigte sich Faramir, und es war eindeutig, dass dies _keine_ Höflichkeitsfloskel war, sondern ehrliches Interesse.

„Och, die Reise verlief gut nachdem Legolas und ich uns vor zehn Tagen unterhalb der Raurosfälle trafen – bis wir zum Marktplatz kamen", brummte der Zwerg mit einem versteckten Lachen und der Elb warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

Als ehemaliger Heeresführer entging dem jungen Fürsten nicht der amüsierte Unterton des Zwergenkriegers, und da er in diesem Moment auch noch über die Schulter zurück schaute, bemerkte er das leicht finstere Gesicht Legolas'. „Was geschah auf dem Marktplatz?"

Sie bogen in einen Gang ein, auf dessen Fußboden ebenfalls lange, dicke Teppiche lagen. Sie näherten sich den privaten Bereichen des Palastes.

Als der Elb nicht sofort antwortete, feixte der Gimli mit kaum verhohlener Schadenfreude. „Unser Held hier ist auf den ältesten Trick eines Taschendiebes herein gefallen!"

Faramirs Augen wurden groß. „Ihr seid bestohlen worden, Legolas?" erkundigte er sich bestürzt, und als der Elb mit zusammen gepressten Lippen eine zustimmende Geste machte, hielt der junge Mann an, während er sich dem Thronerben des Grünwaldes zuwandte. „Wenn Ihr mir eine Beschreibung des Täters gebt, werde ich sofort nach ihm suchen lassen!" In seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Empörung über das Geschehene wider und auch Entschlossenheit, den Täter sühnen zu lassen.

„Es war eine ‚sie'", berichtigte Gimli ihn glucksend, während er über seinen Bart strich. „Unser Prinz hier hat sich von paar hübschen Augen in einem schmutzigen Gesicht ablenken lassen und diese Ablenkung war teuer!"

Der junge Mann sah ihn verblüfft an, während der Elb leise seufzte. Dann richtete er seinen Blick kurz auf Faramir und schüttelte dünn den Kopf, was so viel heißen sollte wie: ‚Hört nicht zu sehr auf ihn!' Er atmete tief durch. „Das Mädchen kann praktisch überall sein – wenn es überhaupt noch in der Stadt und nicht geflohen ist!"

Faramir runzelte die Stirn. „Eine _Frau_ hat Euch bestohlen?" Nun schüttelte er auch seinerseits das Haupt. „Die Welt hat sich durch den Ringkrieg verändert. Und dass jetzt sogar _Frauen_ sich des schlechten Handwerks bedienen, ist schockierend!"

„Nun, wenn sie schön mit den Wimpern klimpern, haben sie sicherlich mehr Erfolg als ihre männlichen Mitstreiter!" kicherte der Zwerg und schubste den genervten Elb mit einem Ellenbogen an. „Komm schon, Legolas! Du musst zugeben, dass der Trick mit dem davon rollendem Obst und der schüchternen Unschuldsmasche gut war!" Er versuchte mit mäßigem Erfolg ein neues Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Immerhin bist selbst du darauf herein gefallen und hast Kavalier gespielt!"

Legolas' Blick glitt gen Decke – _‚Ihr Valar, erbarmt Euch meiner und stopft diesem Zwerg das vorlaute Mundwerk!'_ – bevor er seine nächsten Worte an Faramir richtete: „Geschehen ist geschehen, und sich darüber aufzuregen ist genauso sinnlos wie zu versuchen, Schnee mit der flüchtigen Berührung einer Hand zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Das Mädchen war geschickt und ich war zu gutgläubig. Ende der Geschichte!"

Der Fürst Ithiliens schürzte die Lippen. „Der Stadtwache ist schon das eine oder andere von einigen Taschendieben zu Ohren gekommen, unter denen angeblich auch eine Frau sein soll. Sie hat es sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt, nur die Adeligen unseres Landes zu ‚erleichtern'. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat sie auch Euch als einen davon gehalten – wenn es ein und dieselbe Person sein sollte!"

Der Elb atmete tief durch. Für einen Moment sah er wieder die großen grün-grauen Augen vor sich und den erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem zarten, schmutzigen Gesicht. Gimli hatte schon Recht. Er hatte sich von der Jugend und dem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag dieses Menschenmädchens täuschen lassen – etwas, was ihm als Elb nun wahrlich nicht passieren sollte. Aber… da war etwas in ihrem Blick gewesen, was so aufrichtig gewirkt hatte; so erschrocken, scheu und überrascht…

Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen. Nun, das Mädchen sollte Mime werden! Vielleicht könnte es so seinen eigenen Geldbeutel auffrischen, ohne Unschuldige zu bestehlen. Talent genug hatte sie dafür auf jeden Fall. Der Elb verdrängte energisch den Anblick von staubigem, rot-braunen Haar und Augen mit der Farbe von Abendnebeln in einem dichten Hain, und straffte die Schultern. „Reden wir nicht mehr davon! Ein jeder macht seine Erfahrungen – selbst einer meines Volkes!"

Gimli begann wieder zu kichern. „Der Herr Elb gesteht einen Fehler ein! Das ich das noch erleben darf!"

Faramir fühlte, trotz seiner Bestürzung, Belustigung in sich aufsteigen, als er den beinahe schon flammenden Blick Legolas' bemerkte, der diesen dem Zwerg zuwarf, während der Naugrim mehr als nur vergnügt den Elb anstrahlte. Er hatte gehört, dass diese beiden ungleichen Männer zwar enge Freunde geworden waren, es aber dennoch nicht lassen konnten, bei jeder Gelegenheit sich zu frotzeln. Vielleicht war dies hier nur eine weitere Form der freundschaftlichen Neckerei, von der er gerüchteweise vernommen hatte. Eine erneut einladende Geste machend führte er lächelnd die beiden ehemaligen Ringgefährten weiter den Gang entlang, öffnete schließlich eine große Doppeltür und trat ein.

„Mein Herr Aragorn? Legolas Thranduilion und Gimli Glóinssohn sind soeben eingetroffen!"

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge folgten ihm auf dem Fuß und verharrten, als eine schlanke und dennoch kräftige, hoch gewachsene Gestalt, die vor dem Kaminfeuer gehockt hatte, rasch aufstand, den Schürhaken beiseite legte und sich ihnen zuwandte.

Sanft gewelltes dunkelbraunes Haar umrahmte ein klassisch geschnittenes Gesicht, in dem eines harten und kämpferischen Lebens seine ersten dünnen Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Doch die klaren, grauen Augen strahlten wie der Vollmond in einer sternenreichen Nacht, während ein, von einem gepflegten Vollbart umrahmter Mund sich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog, welches winzige Lachfältchen um die Augen zauberte. Eine dunkelblaue Tunika aus Samt, schlichte, graue Beinkleider und weiche Stiefel bildeten seine Kleidung. Keine Krone zierte das Haupt, kein übermäßiger Prunk beherrschte das Bild der Tunika. Solche Dinge hatte der Mann auch nicht nötig. Dass er königlichen Geblüts war wusste ein jeder, der ihm gegenüber trat. Stolz und gerade war seine Haltung, klar und scharf war sein Blick, echt und herzerwärmend war sein Lächeln. Als er auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge zuging, zeugte jeder seine Bewegungen davon, dass körperliche Anstrengungen, Reiten und Kämpfen für ihn Gewohnheiten waren und dass seine Muskeln seit frühester Jugend trainiert worden waren. Aragorn, Arathorns' Sohn, aufgewachsen in Bruchtal unter dem Elbennamen Estel, lange Zeit Waldläufer und nun König von Gondor, bekannt als König Elessar (Elbenstein), eilte mit großen Schritten auf den Elbenprinzen – der ihm wie ein Bruder war – und den Zwerg – der ihm ein teurer Freund geworden war – mit ausgebreiteten Armen zu.

Noch bevor Legolas seine Ehrerbietung gegenüber dem Herrscher Gondors und des vereinten Königreiches erbringen konnte, fand der junge Elb sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder, die ihm für einen Moment beinahe die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben hätte. Dann vergaß er jede Etikette und erwiderte die Geste voller tiefster Zuneigung – sich einmal mehr darüber wundernd, was aus dem kleinen, frechen, übermütigen Bengel geworden war, den er einst in Bruchtal das erste Mal gesehen hatte und der zu einem Teil seines Lebens geworden war. Der Mann, der ihn soeben so unzeremoniell in die Arme schloss, war in diesem Moment nicht der Erbe Isildurs und der Herrscher des Felsenlandes, sondern jener Sterblicher, der als Kind von dem Elb beschützt, als Jungendlicher im Jagen und Kämpfen von ihnen unterrichtet und als Erwachsener zeitlebens immer wieder von ihnen unterstützt und begleitet worden war. Elben banden sich nur selten an Sterbliche. Die Kurzlebigkeit der Menschen im Gegensatz zu dem Schönen Volk verursachte bei den Erstgeborenen zu viel Schmerz, wenn die Stunde kam, in der Sterblichkeit und Unsterblichkeit unbarmherzig ihren fatalen Unterschied zeigten. Wenn eine solche Verbindung dennoch zustande kam, war sie von einer solchen Innigkeit, Treue und Aufrichtigkeit, dass sie ihresgleichen für Generationen suchte.

„_Cormamin lindua ele lle, gwardor nîn_!" („Mein Herz singt vor Freude dich wieder zu sehen, mein Bruder" – Anm. des Autors: Gwardor heißt lediglich im übertragenen Sinne ‚Bruder' und betitelt die Beziehung zu jemanden, der zwar nicht im Blute, aber in Seele und Geist ein Bruder ist.) Legolas' Stimme war nur ein sanftes Flüstern, als er sacht mit beiden Händen auf jenen Rücken klopfte, der in seinen Erinnerungen noch vor 'kurzem' so klein und schmal gewesen war. Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte seinen weichen Mund, bevor er die nun glänzenden kristallblauen Augen schloss und einfach nur das Wissen genoss, wieder mit seinem Freund vereint zu sein.

„_Nae saian luume', gwardor nîn_!" („Es ist zu lange her, mein Bruder") erwiderte der menschliche König mit leicht heiserer, dunkler sanfter Stimme, als er für einen langen, wundersamen Moment sein Amt und seine Verpflichtungen vergaß, während er den Mann, der für ihn neben den beiden Söhnen seines Ziehvaters Elrond – Elrohir und Elladan – eine Familie war, an sich drückte. Der ihm, von Kindesbeine an vertraute Geruch nach Wald, Wiesen und Kräutern drang in seine Nase und mit einem entspannten Lächeln schloss auch er die Augen, als die vergangenen Jahrzehnte für kurze Zeit einfach im Nichts verschwanden und er sich einen Augenblick lang wie mit fünf Jahren fühlte, als er Legolas das erste Mal begegnet war und dieser ihn in einer stürmischen Gewitternacht, die über Bruchtal getobt hatte, tröstete. Zwischen dem wissbegierigen, Streiche spielenden und fröhlichem Menschenkind und dem warmherzigen, manchmal impulsiven, ebenfalls zu Späßen aufgelegten und dennoch ausgleichendem Elbenprinz war innerhalb von ein paar Tagen eine Kameradschaft entstanden, die sich in nur kürzester Zeit in tiefe Freundschaft verwandelte. Und daran hatte sich nie etwas geändert. Im Gegenteil! Das Band, das unsichtbar aber unzerreißbar zwischen ihnen sich entwickelt hatte, war immer stärker geworden, bis bei beiden manchmal nur ein Blickkontakt genügte um einander zu sagen, was der andere dachte und beabsichtigte Und nun, nach Monaten der Trennung von seinem engsten Freund, war Aragorn überglücklich, ihn wieder an seiner Seite zu wissen.

„Hm, es liegt mir fern, diese herzzerreißende Wiedersehensfreude zu stören, aber meine Höflichkeit gebietet es mir einfach, als ein Mitglied des Hauses Durans dem König von Gondor meine Aufwartung zu machen – vorausgesetzt, der Herr Elb ist so freundlich, endlich Platz zu machen!" erklang die brummige, wohl vertraute Stimme neben Aragorn, der sich von Legolas löste. Für einen winzigen Moment tauschten die beiden Freunde noch einen belustigten Blick, blinzelten sich fast unmerklich zu – eine Geste, die selbst Lord Elrond früher hin und wieder entgangen war und die pure Verschwörung unter zwei Freunden darstellte – und dann wandte sich Aragorn dem Zwerg zu, der leicht schmollend zu ihm aufsah.

„Gimli! Mein lieber Freund! Mein Herz ist froh, auch dich wieder zu sehen!" Er legte dem Naugrim eine Hand auf die Schulter und grinste breit auf ihn hinab, bevor er sich bückte und den Zwerg einfach in die Arme schloss, der die Augen aufriss – was hatten die Menschen heute mit ihrem Umarmungstick eigentlich? – sichtbar rot wurde und anscheinend keine passenden mehr Worte fand.

Legolas feixte leicht. „Du hast es geschafft, Estel! Endlich hat es Gimli Glóinssohn die Sprache verschlagen!"

Der König gab den Zwerg frei, als dieser sich versteifte und schwer räusperte. Dann warf Gimli dem Elb einen empörten Blick zu und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Das glaubst auch nur du, Spitzohr! Einem Zwerg verschlägt es _niemals_ die Sprache!"

Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwalds seufzte theatralisch und schüttelte mit gespielter Resignation den schönen Kopf. „Und es war so herrlich ruhig!"

Eine dunkle Stimme begann leise zu lachen und der König wandte sich einem Mann im Raum zu, der sich in einer Nische in einem bequemen Sessel halb im Schatten nieder gelassen hatte, und weder von dem Elb, noch von dem Zwerg bisher bemerkt worden war. Letzteres mutet sicherlich verwunderlich an, denn den Elben entging selten etwas – besonders nicht die Anwesenheit von jemandem, egal welcher Rasse – aber bei dem, der dort saß, war es nicht wirklich erstaunlich, dass weder Legolas, noch Gimli auf ihn aufmerksam geworden waren.

„Jetzt weiß ich endlich, was ich in den vergangenen Monaten vermisst habe!" grinste Aragorn beinahe fröhlich und legte einen Arm um Legolas' Schulter und eine Hand wieder auf die Schulter des Zwergs, die beide jedoch zu sehr auf die vierte Person fixiert waren, um auf diese Neckerei einzugehen.

Das Lachen wurde lauter und herzhafter, während die Gestalt sich erhob und aus den Schatten trat. Schlohweißes Haar, ein längerer, gepflegter Bart – ebenfalls von der Farbe frisch gefallenen Schnees – und ein langes, weißes Gewand wurden umrahmt von dem Sonnenlicht, welches sich durch die hohen Fenster ergoss, während blaue Augen in einem alten und weisen Gesicht belustigt funkelten. „In der Tat! Unsere beiden Freunde sorgen immer für vergnügliche Unterhaltung!"

„Mithrandir!"

„Gandalf!"

Elb und Zwerg gingen mit leuchtenden Augen gleichzeitig auf den Weißen Zauberer zu, der erneut jenes sanfte und dennoch herzliche Lachen erklingen ließ, bevor er die Arme ausbreitete und die beiden Freund in eine sachte Halbumarmung schloss. „Als ich erfuhr, dass ein Elb und ein Zwerg über die alte Waldstraße des Düsterwaldes zogen und der Elb sogar Freunde seine Sippe harsche Worte gab, als sie sich an der Anwesenheit des Zwerges stießen, sagte ich mir: Gandalf, die beiden kennst du! Und siehe an: jetzt stehen sie hier vor mir und tun noch immer so, als könnten sie einander nur mit Mühe tolerieren! Dabei waren sie sogar bereit, ihre ureigenen Ängste zu überwinden, um die Welt des anderen zu sehen und zu verstehen, wie man euren gemeinsamen Besuch in den Glitzernden Grotten und dem Fangornwald betrachten muss!" Er schüttelte das Haupt. „Wenn nur alle Zwistigkeiten auf diese Weise so ausgetragen und beendet werden könnten!"

Die drei Freunde nickten lächelnd und Faramir schlug leicht die Augen nieder. Auch nach dem Fall Sarumans und der Vernichtung Saurons, zogen Banden von Orks, Uruk-hais und andere finstere Geschöpfen durch Gondor und nicht selten war der König in den letzten Monaten gezwungen gewesen, an der Spitze von Truppen auszuziehen, um diese Wesen zurück zu schlagen. Und Faramir hatte ihn begleitete, wann immer es nötig war, obwohl die Errichtung seiner Residenz in Ithilien viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Doch das Wohl Gondors – und das seines Königs – standen für ihn an erster Stelle, und so hatte er des Öfteren sich Aragorn angeschlossen und mit Schwert und Speer für die Sicherheit der Bevölkerung gesorgt.

Auch herrschte innerhalb Gondors nicht nur Harmonie. Einige der alten Lehnsfürsten, die unter Denethor praktisch Narrenfreiheit gehabt hatten, solange sie ihm nur reichlich Abgaben überbrachten und ihm bedingungslose Treue bewiesen, waren im Geheimen nicht all zu glücklich über den neuen König, der zu viele Fragen stellte und grundlegende Reformen eingebracht hatte, die dem gemeinen Volk mehr Freiheiten ließ und die Fürsten einschränkten. Besonders Ferethon, Sohn des im Ringkrieg gefallenen Forlong dem Dicken, nun Lehnsverwalter und Fürst von Lossarnach, war in Faramirs Augen zu aufmüpfig, und er traute dem Mann nicht über den Weg. Er war Denethor völlig ergeben gewesen, doch König Elessar gegenüber ließ er es manchmal an dem gebührenden Respekt mangeln. Nicht, dass auch Ferethon dankbar dafür war, dass unter Aragorns Führung Sauron gestürzt worden war, doch er schien mit der politischen Richtung, die der ehemalige Waldläufer einschlug, nicht einverstanden zu sein und ihm irgendetwas zu grämen. Faramir befürchtete manchmal, dass Aragorn und Arwen mit ihm Probleme bekommen würden. Und es war sein größtes Bestreben, den Mann, der ihm das Leben rettete, und die Frau, deren Schönheit, Klugheit und Herzenswärme das Volk im Sturm erobert hatte, vor jeglichem Ungemach zu bewahren.

Aragorn bot seinen beiden Freunden einen Platz an und läutete nach Wein, von dem er wusste, dass dieser sowohl dem Elb, als auch dem Zwerg mundete. Gut, letzterer bevorzugte Ale, aber Gimli hatte auch gelernt, einen guten Wein zu schätzen – vor allem, nachdem er das Wetttrinken mit Ale gegen Legolas in Edoras verloren und am nächsten Tag mit einem üblen Kater zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Faramir setzte sich ebenfalls, während Gandalf seine Pfeife stopfte und den jungen Elbenprinzen nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Ich fühle leichten Zorn in dir!" sagte der Istari leise, während er sich wieder auf seinen Sessel nieder ließ. „Was brachte das Blut des Sohnes Thranduils in dunkle Wallung?"

Auch Aragorn hob eine Braue, als er das dünne Feuer bemerkte, dass in den Augen seines unsterblichen Freundes flackerte. Er kannte Legolas wie kaum ein anderer, und dass dieser über etwas erregt war, bemerkte nun auch er. Fragend schaute er den Elb an, der tief Luft holte.

„Man hat ihn beraubt", ließ Faramir sich vernehmen und Estel sah ihn schockiert an. „WAS? Wo? HIER?"

„Drei sehr interessante Fragen!" kommentierte Gimli und begann zu lachen. Legolas schnitt eine leichte Grimasse, während der König und Gandalf die Stirn runzelten. „Lass es gut sein, Gimli! Ich werde Aragorn nachher berichten, was…" setzte Legolas an, doch der Naugrim war nicht mehr zu halten, hatte er sich doch darauf am meisten in der vergangenen Stunde gefreut.

„Eine hübsche, schmutzige Maid ist in ihn hinein gelaufen, und während der Herr Elb höflich und zuvorkommend ihr beim Einsammeln von ihrem Obst behilflich war, hat sie seinen Geldbeutel mitgehen lassen!" platzte es aus ihm heraus. Dann lachte der Zwerg wieder so heftig, dass seine Stimme von den Wänden widerhallte, und Legolas verdrehte höchst unelbisch die Augen – eine Geste, die er von seinem menschlichen Freund angenommen hatte. „Geht es nicht noch etwas lauter, Gimli? Ich bin mir sicher, dass man dich im Auenland noch nicht richtig verstanden hat!" knurrte er sarkastisch, was dem Zwerg ein weiteres Glucksen entlockte.

„Was hat man im Auenland noch nicht richtig verstanden?" fragte eine Stimme von der Tür her und die fünf Männer wandten sich um.

„Eben? Wir Hobbits sind schließlich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen!"

Gimli sprang auf und breitete mit einem fröhlichen Ausruf die Arme aus. Auch Legolas erhob sich – selbstverständlich wesentlich eleganter als der Zwerg – und lächelte, als er die beiden, wie immer barfüßigen, zerzausten Lockenköpfe sah, die Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk waren. Die beiden Halblinge stürmten auf sie zu und umarmten den Zwerg, dem sie mal gerade bis zur Schulter gingen, und dann Legolas, wobei ihre Arme gerade mal bequem seine Taille erreichten. Der Elb drückte die beiden kleinwüchsigen, lebenslustigen Geschöpfe aus dem Auenland an sich, bevor eine Bewegung an der Tür ihn ablenkte.

Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Elben aus, als er die beiden anderen kleinen Gestalten erkannte, die im Türrahmen standen – der eine jungendlich wirkend, braunhaarig, großäugig und schüchtern, der andere recht beleibt, rot-goldhaarig und mit einem bewundernden Blick, der Legolas galt. Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwalds schmunzelte innerlich. Er wusste, dass Samweis Gamdschie sich von Elben wie magisch angezogen fühlte und überglücklich war, einen zum Freund zu haben. Dann richtete sich Legolas' Augenmerk auf den anderen Hobbit, der die größte Bürde von ihnen allen getragen hatte. Pippin und Merry, die bereits mit Gimli um die Wette schnatterten, sanft beiseite schiebend trat der Elb auf Frodo Beutlin und seinen treuen Freund Sam zu, bedachte sie abwechselnd mit einem strahlenden Lächeln – und zog beide an sich.

Frodo lachte leise auf und warf beide Arme um die Hüfte des Elben, während Sam mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihm aufsah und verlegen in sich hinein lächelte, als Legolas ihm impulsiv das ohnehin zerzauste Haar zerwuselte. „Frodo, Sam! Mein Herz tanzt, meine tapferen kleinen Freunde wieder zu sehen!"

„_Maheh gouvaenneahen_!" presste Sam rasch hervor und seine Ohren nahmen eine rote Farbe an, während er hoffnungsvoll zu Legolas aufsah. Dass dies eigentlich der elbische Gruß sein sollte, erahnte Legolas mehr, als dass er es verstand, denn Sam hatte die Worte so schnell und mit beinahe lustig anmutenden Schleifen ausgesprochen, dass sie klangen, als hätte er eine heiße Kartoffel im Mund. Aber das störte den Elbenprinzen nicht, denn er sah sehr wohl die gute Absicht des Halblings und die Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht. Daher verneigte er sich leicht und erwiderte feierlich. „_Mae govannen, mellon nîn_! Ich freue mich, dass du mich in meiner Sprache begrüßt, Freund der Pflanzen!"

Sam, aus einer Gärtnerfamilie stammend, lief nun völlig tiefrot an und kratzte sich verlegen den Kopf. „Bei dir klingt es… anders!"

Frodo ergriff das Wort und gab ihm eines von seinen stillen Lächeln. „Sam! Natürlich klingt es bei Legolas anders! Es ist schließlich seine Muttersprache!"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „An der Aussprache hapert es noch", sagte er entschuldigend und fühlte die langen, warmen Finger des Elben, als dieser sacht seine Schulter drückte. „Samweis Gamdschie, was zählt ist die Absicht und der Versuch. Alles andere findet sich. Und Sindarin ist für nichtelbische Zungen schwer zu erlernen!" Er legte den Kopf schief. „Wenn du möchtest, bringe ich dir etwas von meiner Sprache bei!"

Der Hobbit riss die Augen auf. „Wirklich?" entfuhr es ihm, nicht daran denkend, dass diese Frage von einigen Elben sicherlich als Beleidigung aufgefasst worden wäre, denn die Erstgeborenen sprachen niemals die Unwahrheit. Legolas jedoch wusste die Reaktion des Halblings richtig einzuschätzen und lachte leise. „Wirklich!" nickte er. Dann sah er wieder Frodo an. „Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Der junge Beutlin, Neffe von Bilbo Beutlin, der einst den Einen Ring ins Auenland brachte, zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und zeichnete mit einem seiner großen, behaarten Füße auf dem Teppich ein imaginäres Muster, während jener melancholische und leicht furchtsame Ausdruck in seine tellergroßen, hellen Augen trat, der die, durch den Ring angegriffene Unschuld seines Wesens noch unterstrich, und in dem Elb regelmäßig das dringende Bedürfnis weckte, den Hobbit gegen jegliche Anfeindung zu verteidigen. Es lag nicht an der Körpergröße des Halblings, die der eines Kindes glich, sondern an dessen merkwürdigen Reinheit, die in dem Thronerben des Großen Grünwalds artverwandte Beschützerinstinkte weckte, wie es auch Estel als Kind getan hatte – und heute noch tat, auch wenn aus dem kleinen Menschenkind ein starker, weiser Herrscher geworden war.

„Es… ist schwer dort weiterzumachen, wo man aufgehört hat, nachdem so viel dazwischen lag", sagte Frodo leise und blickte zu Legolas auf. Elben waren die ältesten und weisesten Geschöpfe Mittelerdes und ihre Sensibilität und die Empathie ihrer reinen Seelen, schreckten oftmals diejenigen, die nicht elbischen Geblüts waren, ab, da sie sich im Angesicht der Erstgeborenen ihrer eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten nur zu bewusst wurden. Andere wiederum sahen voller Demut und Hoffnung zu dem Schönen Volk auf, als würden dessen Angehörigen die Antworten aller Fragen haben und die anderen führen können. Doch nichts von alledem bewegte in diesem Moment Frodo. Er wusste nur, dass Legolas ebenfalls schon viel durchlebt hatte und sah in ihm eine artverwandte Seele, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie von zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Rassen abstammten. Der Hobbit wusste, dass Legolas im Auge seines Volkes ebenfalls noch jung war und dennoch Dinge erlebt hatte, wie viele andere Elben nicht. Er spürte genau, dass der Elb ihn verstand. Er hatte es in dem Moment erkannt, als beim Rat Elronds der Prinz vor ihm in die Hocke ging, ihn erst und dennoch wild entschlossen anschaute und ihm versprach, seinen Bogen in seinen Dienst zu stellen. Von diesem Moment an hatte er dem hoch gewachsenen, schönen, so jung wirkenden Mann vertraut, und auch jetzt spürte er instinktiv, dass Legolas genau verstand, wovon er sprach.

Er sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

Legolas beugte sich wieder zu ihm hinunter und strich ihm mit schlanken, starken Fingern sacht über eine Wange – eine Geste der Zuneigung und des Trostes. Seine feinen Sinne nahmen sehr wohl die dunklen Schatten wahr, die noch immer den jungen Hobbit quälten. „Manchmal bebt die Erde und reißt Klüfte dort, wo einst Gras, Kraut und Blume ein verwobenes Ganzes bildeten. Es dauert, bis die Erde wieder ineinander verschmilzt und jene, die getrennt wurden, wieder eins werden können. Aber Sonne, Mond, Regen und Wind streichen unablässig über sie und fügen wieder das zusammen, was so grausam getrennt wurde. Habe Mut, Frodo aus dem Auenland. Mut und Hoffnung – und dein altes und dein neues Leben werden zueinander finden, wie jene Seiten der auseinander gerissene Kluft."

Die warme Stimme des Elben spülte über Frodo hinweg und nahm einen Teil seiner Last mit sich. Die Wunde, die der Nazgûl auf der Wetterspitze ihm beigebracht hatte, schmerzte öfter als früher und dunkle Träume bemächtigten sich seiner in unregelmäßigen Abständen, aber die Worte Legolas' beruhigten seine aufgepeitschte Seele und als er in die kristallblauen Augen über sich sah, wusste er, dass eine ruhige und friedliche Nacht vor ihm lag. „Ich danke dir!" flüsterte er und schloss kurz die Augen, als der Elb nun auch sein Haar durcheinander wirbelte, wie ein großer Bruder es tun würde.

Sam beobachtete die beiden und fühlte tiefe Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte die Elben schon immer bewundert – jenes sagenhafte, große, schöne Volk, von dem ihm schon sein Großvater erzählte – aber zu welchen sanften Wundern diese geheimnisvollen Wesen, welche die Magie der Natur und die Sprache der Tiere und Pflanzen sprachen, wirklich fähig war, begriff er einmal mehr. Legolas hatte mit nur ein paar Worten Frodo Kraft gegeben, wie gutes Essen, lange Gespräche und friedliche Spaziergänge es in den vergangen Wochen nicht vermocht hatten. Sam atmete durch, als er für einen Moment das Geheimnis der Elben begriff. Man _wollte_ ihnen glauben! Was ein Erstgeborener sagte, war unumstößlich. Und dieses Wissen genügte, einen über den eigenen Schatten springen zu lassen und wieder an Dinge zu glauben, die man als verloren ansah.

Der Elb blickte abwechselnd von einem zum anderen und schmunzelte dünn. Frodo und Sam erinnerten ihn sehr an Estel und sich selbst. Auch er war immer darum bemüht gewesen, seinem menschlichen Freund vor allen Feindlichkeiten des Lebens zu beschützen und Aragorn war dennoch stets seinen Weg gegangen, so dass Legolas ihm hatte folgen müssen – genau wie es bei diesen beiden Hobbits der Fall war. Sacht führte er die beiden Halblinge zu den Sesseln.

„Wie war eure Reise?" erkundigte er sich und Frodo lächelte. „Gut! Wir brachen von Bree aus auf und hielten und westlich des Nebelgebirges, da wir hörten, dass dieses zu tief verschneit sei und selbst die meisten Pässe unpassierbar wären."

„Ja", ergänzte Sam gewissenhaft. „Wir sind den Grünweg hinunter und haben uns an der Graufurt bei Tharbad mit Gandalf getroffen. Den restlichen Weg sind wir gemeinsam gereist, über die alte Südstraße durch Dunland bis zu den Pforten von Rohan, und von dort weiter westwärts, an Edoras vorbei und dann längsseits der Entwasser bis wir auf den Anduin stießen. Von dort aus immer schön nahe des Ufers entlang bis nach Minas Tirith!"

Legolas hob beide Brauen. „Da hätten wir uns beinahe getroffen. Gimli und ich kamen vom Großen Grünwald her, verließen ihn südlich von Dol Guldur und überquerten den Anduin südlich der Ebene des Celebrant. Dann sind wir quer durch das Hügelland von Rohan, überquerten die Entwasser kurz vor deren Mündungen und zogen dann durch Anórien nach Minas Tirith!"

Frodo sah ihn überrascht an. „Eine weite Reise. Seid ihr wirklich quer durch Düsterwald, vorbei an Dol Guldur?"

Der Elb nickte lächelnd. „_Mae_! (Ja) Mein Vater und Celeborn schlugen die nördlichen Heere Saurons letztes Jahr im März, als wir um Minas Tirith kämpften, und Dol Guldur fiel. Celeborn herrscht nun über den südlichen und mein Vater nach wie vor über den nördlichen Düsterwald, welcher jetzt wieder Großer Grünwald heißt." Er feixte leicht. „Ich hätte zu gerne gesehen, wie mein Vater und Celeborn _darüber_ verhandelt haben!"

Sam schaute zu Gimli hinüber, der gestenreich etwas erzählte, während Pippin und Merry andächtig lauschten – und auch Aragorn und Gandalf hörten aufmerksam zu. „Waren du und Gimli die ganze Zeit zusammen?" fragte er neugierig und der Elbenprinz schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nein, unsere Wege trennten sich, nachdem ich Gimli über die Waldstraße bis hinauf zum Langen See begleitet hatte. Sein Weg führte weiter nördlich zum Einsamen Berg, zu seiner Sippe, und der meine verlief leicht westlich den Waldfluss entlang zu den unteririschen Hallen meines Vaters. Aber wir verabredeten uns für Anfang Februar, um rechtzeitig zu den Feierlichkeiten und Estels Geburtstag wieder in Minas Tirith einzutreffen!" Für einen Moment erinnerte er sich zurück, als er und der Zwerg sich nach knapp fünf Monaten der Trennung wieder trafen – genau dort, wo zuvor ihre Wege unterschiedliche Richtungen genommen hatten. Thranduil hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ein paar Krieger mit Legolas mitzuschicken, denn der Winter war streng und die Wölfe Isengarts noch nicht alle vertrieben. Das Gleich hatte Glóin getan und die Elben- und Zwergenkrieger hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt, als sich Prinz und Naugrim in die Arme fielen und den Anschein erweckten, sich nicht so schnell wieder loslassen zu wollen. Legolas und Gimli hatten dann ihre Begleiter nach Hause geschickt – welche widerwillig und sich gegenseitig leicht misstrauisch beäugend schließlich gehorchten – und dann waren sie gemeinsam weiter gezogen. Und Gimli hatte sogar freiwillig seinen Platz hinter Legolas auf Arod wieder eingenommen, obwohl ihm Pferde noch immer unheimlich und fremd waren.

„WAAAS?" Pippins Aufschrei lenkte die beiden Halblinge und den Elb ab. Noch bevor Legolas sich umwandte wusste er, um was es ging. Und richtig! Gimli erzählte soeben haarklein, wie er – Legolas – der Raffinesse einer jungen Diebin zum Opfer gefallen war. Der Sohn Thranduils stöhnte lautlos auf. Dass er sich hatte von einem Menschenmädchen bestehlen lassen, würde ihm noch lange anhängen! Alleine dafür schon hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, sie zu stellen und ihr klar zu machen, was sie angerichtet hatte! Von dem kriminellen Akt des Diebstahls mal ganz abgesehen!

Pippin sah aus großen, blauen Augen zu dem Elb auf. „Mädchen können einen ganz schön in Peinlichkeiten bringen, nicht wahr?"

Merry trat ihm auf den Fuß, während er sich ein paar mittelblonde Locken hinter die spitz zulaufenden Ohren steckte. „Pip! Legolas ist das schon unangenehm genug – auch ohne deinen Kommentar!"

Sein Vetter sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich wollte doch nur mein Mitgefühl zeigen!"

Der Elb schnaubte leicht belustigt. Pippins unschuldige Art, wenn er praktisch mit jeder Tür ins Haus fiel, war ihm noch gut im Gedächtnis, aber er wusste auch, dass der junge Hobbit es nicht böse meinte. Er sprach eben vor dem Denken – und handelte manchmal auch in derselben Reihenfolge! „Schon gut, Pippin!" lächelte er und der Halbling straffte stolz die Schultern. „Danke für deine guten Worte."

„Siehst du?" versetzte er an seinen Vetter gewandt und grinste dann breit. „Legolas weiß wovon ich … denke… spreche… was auch immer!"

Estel rieb sich die Stirn. „Und noch etwas, was ich vermisst habe: das sensible Fingerspitzengefühl von Peregrin Tuk!"

TBC…

16


	4. Erkenntnisse

**3. Kapitel - Erkenntnisse  
**  
Gimli verließ sein Gemach, welches extra für ihn mit einer niedrigen Kommode, einem niedrigen Tisch und dazu gehörenden Stühlen und einem kürzeren Bett ausgestattet worden war. Die Einrichtung bestand aus schwerem, dunklerem Holz und dicke Teppiche lagen aus. Wären da nicht die hohen Fenster und der Balkon gewesen, hätte er fast meinen können, zu Hause zu sein. Er grummelte leicht vor sich hin, zutiefst gerührt von den Umständen, die das Königspaar sich offensichtlich gemacht hatte, damit er sich heimisch fühlte. Und er ahnte, dass auch für die vier Hobbits die Einrichtungen so geändert waren, dass die quirligen, kleinen Kerle sich nicht verloren vorkamen.

Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und ging pfeifend den Gang hinunter. Da es bald Abendbrotzeit war, hatte er sich des Kettenhemdes und des mit zwergischen Runen und Endlossymbolen verzierten Helms entledigt, und auch seine doppelschneidige Axt ruhte unter seinem Bett. Es wäre ein Unding gewesen, bewaffnet zu erscheinen, und zudem überflüssig wie der berühmte Kropf. In den Königspalast kam niemand hinein, der nicht hinein durfte und somit konnte der Naugrim einmal seine in Fleisch und Blut übergangene Wachsamkeit ruhen lassen. Er hatte sein langes rotes Haar locker im Nacken gebunden und sein Bart glänzte vom vielen Bürsten, genau, wie die darin neu geflochtenen Zöpfe. Er steuerte die Tür an, von der er wusste, dass sie zu Legolas' Gemächern führte, klopfte kurz an und trat ein, ehe der Elb auch nur eine Antwort geben konnte. Dieser wandte sich halb bekleidet um und hob beide Brauen.

„Das Anklopfen hast du gut gelernt, Gimli Glóinssohn. Jetzt kommt die nächste Stufe: Man wartet, bis der andere ‚Herein' gerufen hat!" Schalk tanzte in seinen Augen und der Zwerg wackelte mit dem Kopf.

„Woher sollte ich wissen, ob du mich überhaupt hörst, wenn du noch nicht einmal ein Menschenmädchen wahrnimmst, das direkt neben dir ist?" stichelte er und gluckste in sich hinein, als der Elb ein unartikuliertes Grummeln von sich gab, während er begann, die lange silber-blaue Tunika zu schließen, die er über ein dünnes Hemd und weiche, sandfarbene Beinkleider gezogen hatte.

„Wie lange willst du mir dieses… Versehen noch unter die Nase reiben?" erkundigte er sich und band den breiten Gürtel um, der seine schmale Taille betonte.

Der Zwerg setzte sich vergnügt auf das Bett und klopfte auf die weiche Oberdecke. Was für ein Unterschied zu dem harten Boden in den letzten Tagen. „Och, lass mich überlegen!" begann er und Legolas unterbrach ihn mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Unterton in der Stimme. „Und außerdem lag das Ganze an dir!" Auf den verblüfften Blick seines stämmigen Freundes hin erklärte er: „Wenn du nicht stehen geblieben wärst um die halbe Stadt mit deiner Tirade zu unterhalten und aufzuschrecken, dann hätte ich mich auch nicht nach dir umdrehen müssen und hätte das Mädchen kommen gesehen. Selbst Elben haben hinten keine Augen und bei dem Lärm, den die Menschen veranstalten, war es sogar mir unmöglich sie zu hören!"

Gimli strich sich über den Bart. „Hm! Aber warum bin ich denn stehen geblieben und musste mich so aufregen, mein Freund? Doch nur, weil du…"

Das Klopfen unterbrach das freundschaftliche Geplänkel der beiden und Legolas rief ein „Herein!" woraufhin sich die Tür öffnete und Pippin trat ein. Der Elb warf dem Zwerg einen gespielt strengen Blick zu. „Siehst du? So geht das!" erkläret er und trat auf den Halbling zu, hinter dem auch dessen Vetter den Kopf zur Türe hinein steckte.

„Kommt ihr? Das Essen ist fertig!"

„Und das letzte Mahl ist fünf Stunden her!"

„Und das habt ihr überlebt?" erkundigte sich Legolas mit gespieltem Erstaunen und grinste belustigt, als die beiden sofort begannen ihm aufzuzählen, wie viele Mahlzeiten der Tag eines Hobbits normaler Weise beinhaltete (nämlich sechs!).

Gimli gluckste in sich hinein. „Es stimmt schon, wenn behauptet wird, dass Hobbits laufende Mägen auf behaarten Füßen sind!"

Pippin und Merry sahen ihn groß an und blickten dann gleichzeitig hinunter auf ihre Füße.

„Die müssen behaart sein!"

„Sonst würden wir doch frieren!"

Beide nickten im Gleichklang und der Elb schmunzelte leicht. „Die Anspielung galt euren Mägen und nicht euren Füßen!" sagte er neckend, woraufhin die beiden ihm einen kritischen Blick zuwarfen.

„Was soll mit unseren Mägen sein?"

„Sie sind halt nicht so klein wie der deine oder Gimlis!"

Legolas sah die Chance zu einer Retourkutsche gekommen und sah über seine Schulter den Zwerg an. „Ihr habt in Edoras ja auch auf den Tischen getanzt, sonst hättet ihr gesehen, welche Unmengen von Ale in einen Zwergenmagen passen – auch wenn er es gar nicht verträgt!"

Gimlis Kinnlade machte sich selbstständig, während die beiden Hobbits anfingen zu lachen.„Nun, dass ihm schlecht war am nächsten Tag, haben wir schon mit bekommen!" grinste Pippin, woraufhin Merry die gold-blonden Locken schüttelte. „Du hast gar nichts mitbekommen, weil du ja in diese komische dunkle Kugel schauen musstest und nach Gandalfs Behandlung erst einmal geschlafen hast!"

Der jüngere der beiden Vettern senkte verlegen den Kopf, während Legolas diesen Einwurf benutzte, um einen weiteren kleinen Seitenhieb auf den Naugrim in Angriff zu nehmen. „Tröste dich, Pippin, du warst nicht allein! Gimli hat sogar die ganze Aufregung und das Geschrei anfangs verschlafen, obwohl er keine zwei Meter daneben schnarchte – und Zwerge sich doch normaler Weise niemals ausruhen müssen!"

Der Zwerg knurrte dumpf. „Wenn der Herr Elb mir vorher gesagt hätte, dass sein Volk aus solchen… Kampftrinkern besteht, dass Alkohol keinen Einfluss auf diese Spitzohren hat, dann hätte…"

„Du gibst doch immer vor, so viel über mein Volk zu wissen", unterbrach Legolas ihn freundlich, obwohl das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel die kleine Schadenfreude nicht ganz verbergen konnte. „Im Übrigen hatte das Ale ebenfalls Einfluss auf mich. Es juckte…"

„… in deinen Fingerspitzen, ich weiß!" nickte der Zwerg sarkastisch, sich genau an das Gespräch am nächsten Tag nach den Festlichkeiten in Edoras erinnernd.

„Mir kribbelt es nicht in den Fingerspitzen, sondern mein Magen brüllt!" seufzte Merry. „Kommt ihr?"

Elb und Zwerg tauschten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. Hobbits!

Einige Minuten später betraten Legolas und Gimli den privaten Speisesalon des Königspaares, vier Hobbits in ihrem Schlepptau. Frodo und Sam waren zu ihnen gestoßen, als sie gerade das Gemach des Elben verlassen hatten, und Legolas hatte sich neben dem ehemaligen Ringträger gehalten, genau spürend, dass seine bloße Nähe dem jungen Hobbit Kraft gab.

Aragorn und Faramir waren bereits anwesend, genau wie Gandalf, der gemütlich vor dem Kamin saß und seine Pfeife rauchte. Zu seiner rechten befanden sich zwei Frauen, die ihre Unterhaltung unterbrachen und sich rasch erhoben, als die sechs Gefährten eintraten.

Die eine war goldhaarig wie die Sonne, die andere dunkelhaarig wie die Nacht. Beide waren schlank und hoch gewachsen wie junge Bäume, sehr hellhäutig und waren schön – jede auf ihre Art. Legolas und Gimli blieben sofort stehen und verbeugten sich, als beide Damen auf sie zukamen, bis die dunkelhaarige jede Etikette beiseite schob und auf Zwerg und Elb zueilte; ihr langes, weinrotes Gewand aus warmen Samt und glänzender Seide raschelte dabei.

„Legolas! _Mae govannen! Oio naa elealla alasse'_!" (Legolas! Willkommen! Es ist immer eine Freude dich zu sehen!!) rief sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes lächelte ebenfalls, als Arwen, Tochter Elronds und Gemahlin Aragorns ihn fest umarmte, und er die Geste erwiderte. „_Saesa ad-omentien lle_, Arwen!" (Es freut mich dich wieder zu sehen, Arwen!).

Die Elbin rückte leicht von ihm ab und strahlte ihn an. In ihren dunkelblauen Augen unter den fein geschwungenen dunklen Brauen leuchtete es und ihr klassisches, feines Gesicht von der überirdischen Schönheit der Erstgeborenen rötete sich leicht vor Freude. Legolas war der erste ihres Volkes, den sie seit vielen Monaten wieder sah und so sehr sie ihren Mann auch über alles liebte und sie sich in Minas Tirith gut eingelebt hatte, so sehr verlangte sie es doch hin und wieder nach der Gesellschaft eines Elben. Sie und Legolas kannten sich schon lange, hatte sie den Prinz doch bereits als Elbenknabe das erste Mal gesehen, und seit er mit Aragorn befreundet war, hatte der Sindar-Elb oftmals Elronds Haus besucht, um mit seinem menschlichen Freund zusammen zu sein – auch, als dieser längst erwachsen und sie aus Lorién heim gekehrt war. Und wenn sie daran dachte, was die beiden alles zusammen angestellt hatte, tatkräftig unterstützt von den beiden Zwillingsbrüdern, musste sie unwillkürlich lachen. Gut, damals, als Estel noch klein gewesen war, hatte sie in Lorién bei ihrer Großmutter verweilt und hatte den jungen Mann das erste Mal getroffen, als dieser bereits dem Knabenalter entwachsen war. Aber nach allem, was sie von ihren beiden Brüdern und hin und wieder von ihrem Vater gehört hatte, wusste sie, dass der Elbenprinz und ihr Gemahl den Herrscher Bruchtals so manches Mal an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben hatten. Sie freute sich, dass Legolas wieder in Minas Tirith weilte – nicht nur um ihrer selbst Willen, sondern auch für Aragorn, der (wie sie wusste) seinen Elbenfreund schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

„Lady Arwen, meine Verehrung!" brummte es neben ihr und schmunzelnd sah sie auf den Naugrim nieder, der sich soeben erneut verbeugte, bis sein mächtiger Bart fast den Boden berührte.

„Mein Herz freut sich, dich wieder zu sehen, Freund Zwerg!" sagte sie, bückte sich leicht und drückte dem verblüfften Gimli einen Kuss auf die Stirn, was diesen feuerrot anlaufen ließ – zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

Legolas feixte in sich hinein und flüsterte, laut genug, um von allen gehört zu werden: „Fühl dich geehrte, Arwen. Rot wird er sonst nur bei der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes!"

Aus!

Gimli schien bis in die Zehenspitzen zu erröten und Gandalf begann zu lachen. „Lass es gut sein, mein lieber Elb! Sonst muss Aragorn heute Abend noch seine wundersamen Heilerhände bemühen, um unseren Freund hier von Ungemach zu befreien!"

Heiterkeit brach aus – schließlich wusste (außer Faramir und seiner Verlobten) jeder, dass die schöne Nodor-Elbin Galadriel das Herz des damals noch verschlossenen und Elben ablehnenden Zwergenkriegers unrettbar erobert hatte und er seitdem keine andere Frau mehr ansah.

Die junge blonde Frau schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher. „Oh, hört auf, den armen Meister Gimli so aufzuziehen!" rief sie mit einem versteckten Lächeln. Der Zwerg sah sie nervös an und wich einen winzigen Schritt zurück, als sie Anstalten machte, sich nach ihm zu bücken.

„Lady Éowyn, ich bin entzückt über Eure Anteilnahme und zu wissen, dass die mutige, tapfere Schildmaid Rohans zu meiner Verteidigung eilt, aber ich bin heute schon mehr geherzt worden, als in den vergangenen zehn Jahren zusammen und als Zwerg hat man schließlich den Ruf…"

„… eine raue Schale und einen weichen Kern zu haben! Zumindest du hast ihn, _mellon nîn_!" grinste Legolas und lachte auf, als die Schildmaid zuerst entrüstet den Kopf schüttelte, dann die Lippen schürzte, den Zwerg zuckersüß anlächelte – und ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, woraufhin dieser beide Augen zukniff.

Frodo, erstmals seit einigen Tagen nach der langen Reise vom Augenland nach Minas Tirith sich wieder besser fühlend, stimmte in die allgemeine Heiterkeit mit ein, während Faramir belustigt rief: „Haltet ein, mit meiner Braut zu flirten, Meister Zwerg! Sonst lernt Ihr die Fechtkunst des Fürsten von Ithilien kennen!"

Gimli riss die Augen wieder auf. „Aber sie hat mich und nicht ich…" setzte er an, stoppte aber, als er erkannte, dass der junge Mann ihn lediglich aufzog. „Mit mir könnt ihr es ja machen, nicht wahr?" erboste er sich und wich zurück, als Éowyn sich anschickte, ihm über die Wange zu streichen, was lediglich einem Necken diente.

Draußen, auf dem Gang, blickten einige Bedienstete sich überrascht und lächelnd an. Was immer die persönlichen Gäste des Königspaares da drinnen sagten oder taten: das Lachen der kleinen Gesellschaft war durch den halben Palast zu hören.

Das Grölen aus dem Schankraum drang sogar bis hinauf in das kleine Zimmer, in dem Elinha saß und soeben ihr Mahl beendete: einen Teller Suppe, einige Stücke Brot und etwas Käse. Letzteres hatte sie extra bezahlen müssen, aber sie war sehr hungrig gewesen und Käse konnte sie nur in der Stadt bekommen. Neben ihr stand ein Krug mit Wasser, den sie bereits zur Hälfte geleert hatte. Sich über die Augen reibend ging sie zum Fenster und schloss die Fensterladen, um die am Abend immer kälter werdende Luft auszuschließen. Sie fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, und auch, wenn der Tag noch nicht so alt war, so beschloss sie doch, frühzeitig zu Bett zu gehen. Ihre alten Stiefel ausziehend setzte sie sich auf das Bett mit der viel zu weichen und durchgelegenen Matratze und entledigte sich auch der Strümpfe, die an mehreren Stellen mehrfach gestopft waren.

Elinha sah an sich hinunter. Sie hatte nie viel Wert gelegt auf erlesene Kleidung, denn selbst, bevor sie mit ihrer Mutter nach dem Tod ihres Vaters nach Gondor gekommen war, hatte es in ihrer Welt keinen Platz für Luxus gegeben. Aber nie zuvor war sie gezwungen gewesen, solche Fetzen tragen zu müssen, oder sich mit Schmutz zu beschmieren und ihr Haar zu verstecken, nur um überleben zu können. Wäre sie eine schwächere Frau gewesen, hätte sie der Verbitterung nachgegeben, die tief in ihr zu nagen begonnen hatte, aber sie hatte dafür weder Zeit noch entsprach es ihrem Wesen, mit ihrem Schicksal zu hadern. Ihr Vater hatte ihr früh beigebracht, dass das Leben dunkle und helle Tage hatte und dass man daraus das Beste zu machen hatte, besonders, wenn nicht nur das eigene Wohlbefinden davon abhing, sondern auch das von anderen. Und Elinha hatte für Kaya zu sorgen – und auch die Überlebenden des kleinen Dorfes Grünfeld waren von ihr abhängig. Und was war schon ein wenig Dreck gegen die Möglichkeit, den Menschen, die ihr in den vergangenen Jahren ans Herz gewachsen waren, zu helfen?

Ein Klopfen schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken und das kleine Messer ziehend bewegte sie sich vorsichtig auf die Tür zu. „Immer das Schlimmste erwarten, wenn du dir deiner Sicherheit nicht völlig sicher sein kannst, und du wirst höchstens angenehm überrascht!" hatte ihr Vater gesagt, und diese Worte hatte die junge Frau seitdem beherzigt.

„Wer ist da?" fragte sie so neutral wie möglich, doch die Stimme, die ihr antwortete, beruhigte sie sofort.

„Elinha? Ich bin's: Thalon!"

In ihm einen der wenigen Bauern des Dorfes erkennend, die den Angriff der Orks überlebt hatten, entriegelte sie rasch die Tür und zog diese ein Stück auf. Draußen stand die leicht gebeugte, und für einen erwachsenen Mann recht kleine Gestalt Thalons. Der zerschlissene Gugel, den er sich zurück gestreift hatte, gab sein zerzaustes, braunes Haar frei, sowie sein bereits wettergegerbtes, leicht bräunliches Gesicht, in dem Kummer und Leid tiefe Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Sein Vollbart, auf dessen Pflege er frühre sehr viel Wert gelegt hatte, war zerzaust und barg das erste Silber. Der Lossarnacher war mittleren Alters und als er das Zimmer betrat, als Elinha ihn sofort einließ, humpelte er leicht – ein ‚Andenken' der Orks, als er und die anderen versuchten, ihr Heim zu verteidigen.

„Was ist geschehen?" erkundigte sich das Mädchen beunruhigt, als Thalon sich fahrig durch das lose Haar strich, nachdem er rasch die Tür verriegelt hatte. Noch nie war er ihr in dieses Gasthaus gefolgt, sondern sie hatten sich meistens am Marktplatz getroffen, wo er ihr half die Dinge, die sie einkaufte, auf einen Ochsenkarren zu verladen und nach Hause zu bringen, wo die Ware unter den wenigen Leuten des Dorfes verteilt wurde. Kaya blieb in dieser Zeit bei seiner Frau, die im Ringkrieg drei ihrer eigenen Kinder verloren hatte und nur noch der jüngste Sohn übrig geblieben war.

„Sie waren wieder da!"

Elinha riss die Augen auf. „WAS?" entfuhr es ihr, dämpfte aber sofort wieder ihre Stimme. „Was… was haben sie gesagt? Haben sie uns noch einmal Aufschub gegeben? Ist Kaya in Ordnung?"

Thalon ließ sich müde auf dem einzigen Stuhl in dem Zimmer nieder und nickte langsam. „Ja! Der Kleinen geht es gut. Und was unsere größte Sorge betrifft: Wir haben diesem verdammten Eintreiber Avelson und seinen Mannen gesagt, dass ein paar von uns auf dem Markt sind um die Dinge, die wir im Winter angefertigt haben, zu verkaufen, und dass er morgen Abend den Tribut bekommen kann. Erst wollte er sich darauf nicht einlassen, aber nachdem ich ihm sagte, dass er – auch wenn er den Rest unserer Hütten zerstören lässt – dennoch ohne Abgaben bleiben würde, wenn er nicht bis morgen warten, hat Avelson mir Tritt versetzt und uns eine Frist bis morgen Abend gegeben." Er atmete tief durch und nahm dankbar den Becher mit Wasser und das Stück Käse entgegen, welches Elinha noch nicht verzehrt hatte. „Hat es sich gelohnt?" fragte er leise und mit fast verzweifelter Hoffnung in den Augen.

Die junge Frau ließ flüchtig ein schelmisches Lächeln aufblitzen, für das sie bis vor einem Jahr im ganzen Dorf ‚berüchtigt' gewesen war, bevor der Krieg ihr auch noch die Mutter nahm und damit ihr Lachen. „Ja!" Sie griff unter ihr Kopfkissen und holte den Beutel hervor. Allein der Anblick, dass er gut gefüllt war, zauberte etwas Farbe auf Thalons Gesicht, das unter seiner natürlichen Bräune bleich war. „Das… das ist…"

„Mehr als bei den letzten drei Malen zusammen", nickte Elinha und gab ihm den Geldbeutel, den er mit leicht bebenden Fingern entgegennahm, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Die junge Frau seufzte schwer, bevor sie sich abwandte und etwas Holz im Kamin nachlegte. „Das muss irgendwann aufhören, Thalon", sagte sie leise und schlang die schlanken Arme um sich. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben, als jeden Monat hierher nach Minas Tirith zu schleichen, jemanden zu bestehlen und davon den Tribut zu bezahlen – und, wie in diesem Fall, noch etwas übrig zu behalten, um die lebensnotwendigsten Dinge anzuschaffen!"

Der Bauer hob den Kopf. „Und wie? Der Winter war lang für diese Region Gondors, die Felder sind zerstört und…"

„Der Frühling kommt bald! Die ersten Vorboten ziehen bereits durch die Luft. Wir haben letzten Sommer und Herbst damit begonnen, einige Felder umzupflügen und wieder urbar zu machen. Sicher, es braucht seine Zeit, aber mit viel Arbeit werden wir es schaffen!" warf sie ihn beinahe rebellisch ein.

„Und die Gerätschaften dazu? Wir haben einen einzigen Pflug einen dünnen Ochsen und einen einzigen Gaul, der so alt und klapprig ist, dass noch nicht einmal die Orks sich ihre Zähne an ihm ausbeißen wollten!" erwiderte Thalon und atmete tief durch. Auch ihm war es zuwider, auf Diebstahl angewiesen zu sein, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Dann ziehen wir weg!" sagte Elinha fest entschlossen. „Es ist unwürdig durch Stehlen…"

„Du wirst die anderen nicht zum Fortgehen bewegen können, Elinha! Das weißt du!" unterbrach er sie leise und sie begegnete seinem Blick. Verständnis für sie lag in seinen Augen, aber auch leichtes Bedauern. „Sie alle sind hier geboren und hängen an ihrem Land. Deine Mutter…"

„Ging auch fort – in den Norden!" gab Elinha zu bedenken und Thalon nickte.

„Ja – weil sie schon immer etwas anderes war und die Liebe sie dazu verleitete. Doch nach dem Tod deines Vater besann sie sich wieder auf das, was ihr Trost und Kraft gab: ihre Heimat. Warum, glaubst du, ist sie ansonsten mit dir hierher zurückgekehrt?"

Das Mädchen atmete tief durch und biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. „Mein Vater lehrte mich, dass man Unrecht nicht mit anderem Unrecht wettmachen darf! Und was der König tut, ist…"

„Es ist sein gutes Recht, von den Fürsten der Länger Lehn einzufordern. Gondor hat schwer gelitten und jeder Silberling fehlt. Er selbst hat einen großen Teil der Schatzkammern von Minas Tirith geöffnet, um das Volk im Winter vor dem größten Hunger zu bewahren! Und dass das meiste Geld zuerst in die Verteidigungsanlagen mit gesteckt werden musste, ist verständlich. Der schwarze Herrscher mag vernichtet sein – seine Kreaturen sind es noch nicht! Und Gondor ist noch immer verwundbar."

Die Leidenschaftlichkeit, mit der Thalon den neune König verteidigte, überraschte Elinha etwas, dann atmete sie tief durch. „Ich weiß, dass König Elessar alles tut, um ein jedem zu helfen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch er nicht über alles informiert ist, was in Gondor geschieht. Aber wenn er diejenigen, die kaum noch etwas zum Überleben haben, vorübergehend von den Abgaben befreien würde, dann hätten wir es nicht nötig…"

„Das ist höhere Politik, Elinha, und davon verstehen weder du noch ich etwas!" Er seufzte schwer und betrachtete erneut den Geldbeutel. „Eine sehr schöne Arbeit", murmelte er leise, das Thema wechselnd. „Die Ornamente sind so… fein und anders!" Er schürzte die Lippen. „Irgendwie… fremdartig!"

„Sie waren auch auf seiner Tunika", bemerkte Elinha, während sie sich etwas Wasser nachschenkte und Thalon hob den Kopf. Er runzelte die Stirn, was bedeutete, dass er sehr intensiv nachdachte. „Wie sah der Mann aus?" erkundigte er sich langsam und die junge Frau seufzte nun ebenfalls bei den Erinnerungen an ihr letztes ‚Opfer'.

„Ich konnte nicht viel sehen, denn sein Gesicht lag im Schatten einer Kapuze. Aber er war noch jünger und…" Sie biss sich reumütig auf die Lippen. „Er war sehr nett! Er entschuldigte sich bei mir für sein ‚Ungeschick', dabei bin ich in ihn hinein gelaufen. Du kennst meine Methode. Und dann hat er mir noch geholfen, das Obst aufzusammeln, welches ich absichtlich fallen ließ, um unauffällig seinen Geldbeutel verschwinden zu lassen." Ihre Stimme war leiser geworden und sie sah so bedrückt aus, dass es Thalon schmerzte, denn die junge Frau war ihm lieb geworden wie eine Tochter. Aufmerksam betrachtete er sie. „Er tut dir leid!" stellte er fest und Elinha machte eine zustimmende Geste.

„Ja! Er war nicht so, wie die anderen hohen Herren. Er wirkte… sanft und freundlich!" Sie trat zu Thalon und ließ sich den Geldbeutel wieder zurückgeben. „Er hat mich behandelt, als wäre ich eine feine Lady und nicht ein einfaches Bauernmädchen. Und zum Dank nahm ich seinen Geldbeutel an mich!"

Thalon legte ihr eine schwielige Hand auf den Arm, als er die Traurigkeit sah, die in den grau-grünen Augen der jungen Frau schimmerte. „Wenn er wohlhabend war, wird er die Summe nicht all zu sehr missen!"

„Das ist es nicht!" erwiderte Elinha und ließ den Geldbeutel wieder unter dem Kopfkissen verschwinden. „Er war zuvorkommend, höflich und dabei so… voller Anteilnahme. Er handelte im guten Glauben und ich zog daraus meinen Vorteil."

Thalon rieb sich das Kinn. Die Ornamente sowie das Gebaren dieses Herrn weckte einen Verdacht in ihm; einen Verdacht, den es zu ergründen galt. „Er war jünger, sagtest du?"

„Ja, im Gegensatz zu seinem Gefährten." Für einen Moment musste die schmunzeln. „Es sah… lustig aus: Er so groß und schlank und der andere so klein und dick!" Sie begann zu grinsen. „Der Kleine hatte einen Bart, wie ich ihn noch nie zuvor erblickte! Rot war er, lang, dicht und teilweise geflochten. Und ein Kettenhemd und einen Helm trug der kleine Mann auch! Und er scherzte mit dem anderen; zog ihn auf, weil er mit mir zusammen gestoßen war."

Der Bauer wirkte plötzlich unruhig. „Der junge Mann: hatte er auch einen Bart?"

„Nein. Sein Kinn war glatt." Sie setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle. „Ungewöhnlich, nicht wahr? Die Männer sind doch sonst immer so stolz auf ihre Bärte!" Ihre Blicke trafen sich und erstaunt bemerkte sie, wie Thalon plötzlich nervös wurde. „Und sein Haar? Welche Farbe hatte es?" hakte der Bauer weiter nach; sein Verdacht bestätigte sich mehr und mehr.

Elinha brauchte nicht lang zu überlegen. Schließlich war ihr diese Seide besonders aufgefallen. „Es war von einem sehr hellen strahlenden Blond – und so glatt und weich, wie ich noch keines vorher sah." Sie schaute wieder den Bauern und blinzelte verblüfft, als Thalon die Augen aufriss und sie entgeistert ansah. „Elinha, diese Ornamente auf dem Geldbeutel und auf seiner Tunika, das Haar, die Bartlosigkeit, seine Manieren… Und der andere war kleinwüchsig, dick und hatte einen mächtigen Bart? Weißt du, wen du bestohlen hast?" Seine Stimme klang etwas hoch, was das Mädchen nun doch beunruhigte.

„Nein, Thalon, ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber…"

„Der kleine Mann war ein Zwerg! Und der jüngere war ebenfalls kein Mensch, sondern ein Elb!" platzte es aus Thalon heraus, während er nicht wusste, ob er entsetzt oder belustigt sein sollte, dass die junge Frau anscheinend ausgerechnet einen der Ringgefährten als ‚Opfer' auserkoren hatte und dann auch noch Erfolg gehabt hatte. Er rieb sich über die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, dass die einstigen Ringgefährten zusammen kommen während den Feierlichkeiten, dann war dieser Elb kein geringerer als Legolas- jener Elb, der unseren König auf seiner Mission begleitete!"

Elinha starrte ihn an; zuerst nicht begreifend, was der alte Freund ihrer Mutter da sagte. Dann sickerte das Gehörte langsam in ihr Bewusstsein. „Ein… ein Elb?" stammelte sie, und als Thalon langsam nickte, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Es könnte doch auch ein sehr junger Mann noch gewesen sein, der noch keinen Bartwu…" begann sie hoffnungsvoll, verstummte aber rasch, als Thalon nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte, und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als eine Erinnerung in ihr aufstieg. „Der Kleine hat ihn aufgezogen. Er… er hat über die elbische Geschicklichkeit gestichelt und über das elbische Reaktionsvermögen!" Jedes Blut wich aus ihren Wangen, als die Erkenntnis sie wie ein Schwall kaltes Wasser traf. „Der Mann… war tatsächlich ein Elb!" Sie keuchte leise auf und rang die Hände. „Ein Elb! Ich habe einen _Elb_ beklaut!"

Der Bauer schnaubte trocken. „Und du kannst von Glück reden, dass es dir überhaupt gelungen ist. Mir ist noch nie zu Ohren gekommen, dass man einen Elb bestehlen konnte!"

Das Mädchen hatte ihm nicht zugehört, sondern blickte starr ins Leere. Ein Elb! Sie hatte einen Elb um seinen Geldbeutel erleichtert. Und nicht irgendeinen Elb, nein, es musste gleich ein Elbenprinz sein, und obendrein auch noch einer der Retter Mittelerdes, der – so ganz nebenbei – ein persönlicher Freund des Königs war. Sich beide Hände gegen die plötzlich glühenden Wangen pressend, sah sie Thalon an. „Was… was jetzt?" flüsterte sie, und der Bauer zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was schon? Wir besorgen morgen alles, was wir brauchen, verladen es im Ochsenkarren und kehren nach Hause zurück. Ich bin drüben im alten Gästehaus untergekommen. Dort waren weder Gerüchte noch Nachrichten davon im Umlauf, dass die Schlosswache einer Suchaktion nachgeht. Vielleicht hast du Glück, und der Herr Legolas – wenn er es denn ist – hat davon abgesehen, die Wache auf dich zu hetzen. Oder vielleicht hat er auch eingesehen, dass es schwierig ist eine Person zu finden, von der man nicht viel gesehen hat." Als das Blut beinahe schlagartig wieder aus den Wangen des Mädchens verschwand, beugte er sich vor. „Der Elb hat dich doch nicht näher gesehen, oder?"

Die junge Frau atmete mehrfach tief durch, um ihren Herzschlag und ihren Magen zu beruhigen. „Ich… Die Kapuze verrutschte, als ich mit ihm zusammen stieß, und befreite mein Haar. Sicher, ich hatte mir reichlich Dreck ins Gesicht geschmiert, aber wenn er wirklich ein Elb ist, dann ist seinen scharfen Augen sicherlich nichts entgangen." Sie knetete ihre nun kalten und feuchten Hände, während sie gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit ankämpfte. „Thalon, was soll ich tun?"

Der Bauer rieb sich über das Gesicht und grübelte kurz. Tun konnten sie nicht viel. Sie waren einmal hier und ihre Freunde und Verwandten brauchten dringend die verschiedensten Dinge. Sie mussten an ihrem geplanten Vorgehen festhalten. Eine andere Wahl war nicht gegeben. „Wir besorgen morgen Früh das Notwendigste und verlassen Minas Tirith so schnell es geht. Verberge dein Haar und ziehe Männersachen an. Du hast doch welche eingepackt, oder?"

Wortlos deutete sie auf das kleine Bündel, das auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag. Thalon nickte zufrieden. „Gut! Sollte der Elb seinen Freund, unseren König, darum bitten nach dir suchen zu lassen, werden die Wachen nach einer Frau mit rot-braunem Haar Ausschau halten, aber nicht nach einem dreckigen Burschen." Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Aber ich schätze, Minas Tirith kann in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr von dir betreten werden." Er erhob sich und legte ihr eine Hand schwer auf die Schulter, als die schmale Gestalt des Mädchens leicht in sich zusammen sackte. „Bleib ruhig, Elinha. Es wird schon gut gehen. Du wirst sehen: morgen Abend bezahlen wir Avelson die Abgaben, verteilen die Einkäufe, essen etwas Leckeres und denken nicht mehr an den Vorfall." Er wandte sich zum Gehen und winkte ihr nochmals zu, bevor er zur Tür schlurfte, wobei er leise murmelte: „Beklaut einen Elben! Unglaublich, dieses Mädchen!" Dann verschwand er.

Elinha jedoch war nun nicht mehr nach Schlafen zumute. Sie lag an jenem Abend noch lange wach und starrte in das winzige Feuer, welches im Kamin im Dunklen tanzte, während ihre Gedanken sich im Kreis bewegten, in dessen Zentrum ein junger, blonder Mann stand, der ein Elb von edelster Herkunft war.

TBC…

11


	5. Vorahnungen

**4. Kapitel – Vorahnungen**

Das Feuer im Kaminzimmer prasselte und die Holzscheite knackten, während Funken im Schornstein nach oben tanzten. Es war schon später und die beiden Damen, sowie die vier Hobbits hatten sich nach einem ausgiebigen und fröhlichen Abendessen zurückgezogen. Legolas hatte von seinem Besuch mit Gimli in den Glitzernden Grotten erzählt, wozu er seinerzeit, als er mit dem Naugrim wieder zu seinen Freunden gestoßen war, nicht in der Lage gewesen war; so sehr hatten die, ansonsten einen Elben schreckenden Höhlen beeindruckt. Und Gimli berichtete von seinem Aufenhalt an der Seite des Elbenprinzen im Fangorn-Wald, denn kurz davor hatten sich die Wege der Ringgefährten und der anderen getrennt.

Danach waren die beiden Freunde noch ein großes Stück des Weges gemeinsam gen Norden gezogen, immer weiter den Andunm hinauf, vorbei an Lórien, wo sie die ersten Spuren der Kämpfe gesehen hatten, die dort stattgefunden hatten, während Minas Tirith angegriffen worden war, bis hin zur Alten Waldstraße, den nördlichen von dem südlichen Teil des Düsterwaldes abtrennte. Auch hier hatte Legolas mit Entsetzen gesehen, wie schwer die Schlacht gewesen war, die sein Vater geschlagen hatte. Verheerende Waldbrände zeichneten das Bild des so mächtigen Waldlandreiches, und der junge Elb hatte nur mit Mühe an sich halten können, nicht sofort sich zum Palast seines Vaters aufzumachen. Doch er hatte Gimli versprochen, ihn sicher bis zum Ende der Alten Waldstraße zu geleiten und sich erst an den Ufern des Langen Sees sich von ihm zu verabschieden, da es von dort aus nicht mehr all zu weit bis zum Einsamen Berg war, wo sich die meisten Zwerge hin geflüchtet hatten. Legolas fürchtete nicht nur, dass doch noch ein paar Orks den wachsamen Augen der Elben entkommen sein könnten, sondern er wusste auch, wie die Waldelben auf die Anwesenheit eines Zwerges in ihrem Reich reagierten, und er wollte seinen Freund nicht irgendwelchen Risiken aussetzen. Und wie gut war es gewesen, dass er den Zwerg nicht alleine hatte ziehen lassen. Natürlich war ihre Anwesenheit von einigen Elben bemerkt worden und Legolas hatte äußerst entschieden darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Gimli Glóinssohn sein Freund war und dass es keiner zu wagen hatte, ihn ohne Respekt zu behandeln.

Die beiden, die sich noch beim Rat Elronds gegenseitig angefeindet hatten, waren im Laufe des Ringkrieges eng Freunde geworden und konnten es sich kaum vorstellen, einen Tag ohne den anderen zu verbringen. Doch beide rief die Pflicht, die sie nach der Beendigung des Ringkrieges – verständlicher Weise – etwas vernachlässigt hatten. Immerhin war Legolas von den Elben beruhigt worden, die er bei seiner Reise durch den schwer angeschlagenen Düsterwald getroffen hatte, dass es seinem Vater gut ging und dass er und Celeborn Seite an Seite den Feind nieder geschmettert hatten; ein Novum, bedachte man die Abneigung Thranduils gegenüber Celeborn und Galadriel. Doch wie so oft vermochte es ein gemeinsamer Feind, alte Zwistigkeiten zu überwinden, und beide Elbenherrscher hatten sich am Neujahrstag der Elben darauf geeinigt, dass das riesige Waldlandreich nicht länger der ‚Wald der Schrecken' war, sondern den Namen ‚Großer Grünwald' wiedererlangt hatte.

So kam es, dass Legolas erst bei Einbruch des Winters Thranduils Hallen erreichte, wo er von seinem Vater bereits ungeduldig erwartet worden war, nachdem dem Elbekönig zugetragen wurde, dass sein Sohn bereits den Grünwald durchstrich. Und der Elbenkönig war nicht sonderlich begeistert, von der neusten Freundschaft seines Sohnes zu erfahren. Doch auch vor seinem Vater stand Legolas fest zu dem Zwerg, und ließ sich die Freundschaft mit dem Naugrim nicht ausreden – und noch weniger seinen Entschluss, zur Jahresfeier gemeinsam mit Gimli nach Minas Tirith zurück zu kehren, denn Aragorn stand ihm nach wie vor nahe wie ein Bruder und die Botschaften, die er nach Gondor hinsichtlich des geplanten Besuches sandte, wurden voller Freude von Estel beantwortet.

Und so saßen nun Elb und Zwerg nach einem feinen Festschmaus gemeinsam mit Aragorn, Gandalf und Faramir vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer, um ernstere Dinge zu besprechen, für die an einer Tafel kein Platz war.

Arwen hatte gefühlt, dass ihr Gemahl das, was ihn seit Wochen bedrückte, gern mit seinen Freunden besprechen wollte und Éowyn, die ebenfalls über ein feines Gespür verfügte, hatte sich ihr angeschlossen. Die beiden Frauen waren rasch Freundinnen geworden und Aragorn war froh darüber, dass die Elbin eine Vertraute an ihrer Seite hatte. Gut, wenn die Residenz in Ithilien erst einmal fertig sein sollte, würde Éowyn Faramir heiraten und die meiste Zeit in ihrem neuen Heim verbringen, doch Minas Tirith lag in Sichtweite und beide Frauen waren unabhängig im Geist und liebten Ausritte. Es wäre für beide ein Leichtes, sich gegenseitig oft zu besuchen.

Aragorn stopfte sich seine Pfeife und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel leicht zurück; sein Blick hing an seinen Freunden, zu denen er auch Faramir zählte. Er fühlte Legolas' Augenmerk auf sich gerichtet und hob eine Braue, als der Elb sich zu ihm herüber beugte und das Wort an ihn richtete: „Etwas bedrückt dich, _mellon nîn_!" sagte er leise und Gandalf schürzte die Lippen. _‚Ihm entgeht nichts!'_ durchfuhr es ihn, während er den König genau beobachtete. Dieser seufzte leise und setzte seine Pfeife ab.

„Ein Hoch auf das elbische Auge und die elbische Sensibilität!" lächelte er und zwinkerte dem Sindar-Elb zu, der das Lächeln sanft erwiderte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sicherlich einen Scherz folgen lassen, doch die dunklen Wolken, die sich um das Haupt Aragorns zu sammeln schienen, ließen den Elbenprinz ernst bleiben. Sein Freund hatte Sorgen, die somit zu seinen eigenen wurden.

Der ehemalige Waldläufer seufzte. „Der Winter zeigte sich mit ungewöhnlicher Grimmigkeit in diesem Teil Gondors und hielt auch Lossarnach und Lebennin, sowie die Lehen westlich davon, nahe dem Weißen Gebirge, in seinem kalten Griff. Die wenigen Felder, die unermüdliche Hände nach der Schlacht um Minas Tirith wieder haben urbar machen können, trugen nur wenige Früchte als die Kälte kam. Auch die heran geschafften Vorräte konnten nicht alle Not abdecken und ich weiß, dass Hunger und unzulängliche Behausungen viele Gondorer verzweifeln ließen. Daher erließ ich den am schlimmsten betroffenen Gebieten die Abgaben, damit die Menschen das wenige Geld, das sie noch besitzen, für sich und ihre Angehörige nutzen können. Doch einige meiner Reiter berichteten, dass der Winter trotzdem viele Opfer forderte und Zweifel in den Menschen weckte."

Gimli runzelte seine Stirn. „Etwa an dir?" fragte er mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton in der Stimme, während er sich vorbeugte und seine Pfeife absetzte. Seine dunklen Augen wurden schmal. Zwerge schlossen nicht leicht Freundschaft mit Angehörigen anderer Völker, doch wenn die eigenwilligen Naugrims es taten, dann war ihre Loyalität und ihre Liebe unerschütterlich.

„Zumindest an ihren Lehnsherren – und letztendlich, sicherlich, auch an mir", nickte Aragorn und Legolas hob eine feine Braue. „Du konntest die Orks und Uruk-hais erschlagen und dich Sauron in den Weg stellen. Aber das Wetter beeinflussen kannst du nicht!" warf der Elb ein und der König lächelte leicht. „Das wird wohl auch keiner von mir erwarten. Nein! Es ist vielmehr eine andere Ahnung, die sich in mir ausbreitet. Ich vermute, dass nicht alle Fürsten und Verwalter Gondors sich genau an das halten, was ich anordne."

Faramir nickte leicht und sah Aragorn durchdringend an, der mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns eine Hand hob. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, mein Freund. Aber es ist nicht erwiesen, dass Fürst Ferethons Loyalität nicht so stark ist, wie erwünscht."

Der junge Fürst atmete tief durch. „Mein Herr Aragorn, Ferethon lässt es an dem gebührenden Respekt mangeln und, wie Beregond mir berichtete, erzählte sein Bruder ihm – der in Lossarnach lebt – dass die Feuer in Ferethons Residenz während des Frostes in jedem Zimmer brannten und karrenweise Vorräte den Weg in seine Vorratskammern fanden, während in den Straßen um jede Kartoffel gefeilscht wurde. Das ist…"

„… falsch?" unterbrach ihn Aragorn sanft und nickte. „Ja, es ist falsch sich selbst den Bauch voll zu schlagen, während andere in unmittelbarer Umgebung hungern. Aber verbieten kann ich es ihm nicht. Er bezahlte in den ersten Monaten getreu die vereinbarten Abgaben, hieß meine Anordnung über die vorübergehende Aussetzung der Tributentrichtung willkommen und seine Jäger sicheren Gondors Grenzen zu den Bergen hin, wo sich noch immer Orks und Uruk-hais versteckt halten. Außerdem bedenke bitte, dass er sich in das Amt, welches er von seinem Vater so plötzlich hat übernehmen müssen, erst einarbeiten muss. Es ist ihm sicherlich nicht leicht gefallen, von heute auf morgen die Verantwortung für ein gesamtes Lehen zu übernehmen, welches zudem auch noch von den Unholden Saurons teilweise größere Zerstörungen erleiden musste."

Gandalf hatte bisher schweigend in seinem Sessel neben dem Kamin gesessen und Rauchringe in die Luft geblasen, und schlug nun ein Bein über das andere. „Bist du dir seiner Treue sicher?" fragte er ruhig und König Elessar lehnte sich zurück. „Sein Vater liebte Gondor genug, um in seinem hohen Alter und in seiner ‚körperlichen Verfassung' selbst in den Krieg zu ziehen. Ferethon ist ihm ähnlich, auch wenn er mir ehrgeiziger erscheint, aber das ist das Vorrecht der Jugend."

„Trotzdem spürst du einen gewissen Zweifel in dir, was ihn betrifft", stellte Legolas fest, und seine Worte bedurften keiner Zustimmung. Er las die Bestätigung in den grauen Augen seines Freundes, als dieser ihn kurz ansah, bevor er erwiderte: „Lossarnach liegt Minas Tirith am nächsten und ein Teil dieses Lehens schließt einige Bergtäler und Pässe des südöstlichen Teils des Weißen Gebirges ein. Die Menschen dort sind fleißig und ehrbar, fühlen sich aber öfter ausgegrenzt, da sie nicht von den Númenórer abstammen wie die meisten Gondorer. Zwar haben die Nachfahren der Westmenschen ihnen niemals Anlass dazu gegeben, sich zurück gesetzt zu fühlen, aber in Zeiten der Not erwachen manchmal Gefühle, die aus den Schatten der Seele aufsteigen. Und, wie erwähnt, Ferethon ist ehrgeizig." Er sah erst Faramir und dann seinen elbischen Freund fest an. „Nein, mein ganzes Vertrauen hat der Fürst von Lossarnach nicht!"

Gimli brummte leise vor sich hin. „Dann sollten wir mal ein Auge auf ihn werfen, oder? Ich meine, bevor er unserem Streicher hier Probleme macht, sollten wir…"

„_Streicher_?" unterbrach Faramir ihn höchst unhöflich in seiner Verblüffung, während sein Augenmerk über die anderen glitt. „Wer ist das?"

Mensch, Zwerg und Elb tauschten belustigte Blicke miteinander, bevor Gimli leise in sich hinein lachte und Legolas amüsiert feixte. Aragorn übernahm es, zu antworten. „Dies war mein Name, als ich noch bei den Waldläufern war. Der Name meines Hauses _Telcontar_ bedeutet dies in der alten Hochsprache."

Faramir sah ihn verwundert an, dann erinnerte er sich, dass sein Onkel zweiten Grades, Imrahil, Fürst von Belfalas, das im Westen Gondors an das Meer grenzte, ihm erzählte, dass einer der Namen des Königs sich von dem Begriff ‚Streicher' ableitete, unter welchem er unter den Dúnedain – den Waldläufern – berühmt war. Der junge Fürst lächelte dünn. „Streicher also? Nun, wer so vortrefflich mit der Klinge umzugehen vermag, konnte keinen besseren Namen bekommen."

Legolas grinste vergnügt. „Von dem Herum_streichen_ mal ganz abgesehen!" Aragorn setzte zum Protest an, doch der Prinz ließ sich von seiner Neckerei nicht mehr abbringen, als das eigentlich fröhliche Elbengemüt in ihm die Oberhand gewann. „Selbst Lord Elrond triebst du hier und da zur Verzweiflung, wenn du durch Bruchtal und die angrenzenden Wälder strichst, kaum dass du zehn Sommer zähltest, und deine beiden Brüder und ich ausgesandt wurden, dich zu finden."

„Was dir eher gelang als den Zwillingen!" nickte Estel, für einen Moment Königswürde und halb offizielle Besprechung vergessend, als Erinnerungen an alte Kindertage in ihm aufstiegen.

Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes lachte auf. „Sicher! Immerhin kannte ich deine Lieblingsplätze!"

„Die du weder Ada, noch den Zwillingen je verraten hast!?" erkundigte Aragorn sich halb scherzhaft, was mit einer erstaunten Miene des Elben bedacht wurde: „Du vertrautest sie mir an. Wie könnte ich sie da weitergeben? Jeder Junge braucht ein paar Orte, an die er sich zurückziehen kann. Auch ich hatte sie, aber leider keinen, mit denen ich sie teilen konnte!"

Gandalf lächelte Faramir an, während er sagte: „Diese Orte können sehr unterschiedlich sein. Für manche ist der Wald, für andere ist es die Bibliothek."

Der junge Fürst Ithiliens erwiderte das Lächeln. „Und Glück demjenigen, der einen Mentor findet, der ihm die Wunder des Ortes zeigt."

Das stumme Übereinverständnis blieb nicht unbemerkt und die drei anderen Freunde tauschten einen bedeutsamen Blick miteinander. Sie alle wussten, dass Faramir sich als Knabe in Bücher vergraben hatte, während sein älterer Bruder Boromir mit dem Schwert übte.

Aragorn räusperte sich und legte seine Pfeife zur Seite. „Um auf den Grund unserer kleinen Unterredung zurück zu kommen: Die Gerüchte, dass der eine oder andere Lehnsherr sich die noch herrschenden Unzulänglichkeiten des Volkes zu Nutzen macht, um daraus eigene Vorteile zu ziehen, werden lauter und stärker. Lebennin ist mir treu ergeben, wie ich es von Dervorin nicht anders erwartet habe. Und seit er nun der Fürst ist, nachdem sein Vater im Winter verschied, sind mir weder Klagen noch schlechte Nachrichten aus dem Tal des Ringló noch aus anderen Teilen Lebennins zu Ohren gekommen. Lediglich von Lossarnach und Dor-en-Ernil höre ich Hinweise, dass die dortigen Lehnsherren sich nicht ernsthaft genug mit den Sorgen und Nöten der Bevölkerung befassen."

„Dor-en-Ernil?" erkundigte sich der Elbenprinz. „Ich dachte, dieses Gebiet unterliegt mit der Herrschaft Belfalas und somit Fürst Imrahil?"

„Er hat einen Verwalter eingesetzt, da der Wiederaufbau der Ländereien so viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, dass er sie nicht mehr alleine bewältigen kann. Garlonir heißt der Mann, der sich nun um die Belange von Dor-en-Ernil kümmert und er machte auf mich einen tüchtigen und aufrechten Eindruck. Aber da ich nicht die Kräfte Gandalfs oder Elronds habe, kann auch ich ihm nur vor die Stirn schauen. Und die Gerüchte, dass sich in dem Grasland Dinge zutragen, die nicht korrekt sind, halten sich genauso hartnäckig wie jene aus Lossarnach."

Gimli räusperte sich. „Stell sie zur Rede!" brummte er trocken. „Zitier sie her und wasch ihnen den Kopf."

Legolas verzog leicht das Gesicht. Zwergenpolitik! „Sollten sie tatsächlich keine guten Absichten gegen Aragorn hegen, dann würde diese Vorgehensweise ihnen nur dienlich sein. Sie könnten alles ableugnen, Diebesgesindel für die Not der Leute verantwortlich machen und hinterher behaupten, der König würde sie nicht unterstützen!"

Gandalf schürzte die Lippen. „Es scheint, unser lieber Prinz beginnt sich in der Tat für Politik zu interessieren. Das dürfte deinen Vater sehr erfreuen."

Ein scharfer Blick aus kristallblauen Augen traf ihn, während der Elb leicht die Stirn runzelte. „Dies ist kein Verständnis von Politik, sondern von einfacher Logik, wenn man die Schwäche von Ehrgeiz und Gier vieler Menschen zugrunde legt. Und was meinen Vater betrifft: Er wird irgendwann begreifen, dass meine Bestimmung nicht unbedingt im Großen Grünwald liegt!" Dann weiteten sich seine Augen leicht. „Verzeih meinen Ton, Mithrandir", murmelte er und der Weiße Zauberer lächelte leicht. Das Legolas – neben seinem Dickkopf – auch das Temperament seines Vaters geerbt hatte, war ihm nur zu bewusst. Er war den Valar nur dankbar dafür, dass die Sanftmut und Aufgeschlossenheit von Thranduils Frau den stärkeren Teil des Charakters des Elbenprinzen ausmachten.

Die raue und warme Hand auf seinen Arm lenkte Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit auf Estel, in dessen Augen es sanft schimmerte. „Ihr habt immer noch eure Differenzen, was deinen Lebensweg betrifft?" fragte er fast lautlos, was den Elben dazu veranlasste, durch ein kaum merkliches Nicken zu antworten – ein Moment von absoluter Privatsphäre zwischen zwei engen Freunden, die sich seit Jahrzehnten kannten.

„Was schlägt unser Herr Elb denn vor?" ließ der Naugrim sich wieder vernehmen. „Aragorns Ahnungen haben sich bisher immer bewahrheitet und in diesem Fall bedeutet es, dass einer oder zwei seiner Lehnsherren wohl aus der Reihe tanzen. Was also sollen wir tun, um ihnen die richtigen Tanzschritte beizubringen?"

Ob dieser Formulierung mussten die anderen im Raum schmunzeln, einschließlich Gandalf, bevor Aragorn sich an seine Freunde wandte: „Ferethon und Garlonir werden in wenigen Tagen ebenfalls zu den Festlichkeiten kommen. Ich möchte euch bitten, sie im Auge zu behalten. Zwerge haben die Gabe, mit ihrer Fröhlichkeit die Argwohn anderer abklingen zu lassen und sie somit in Sicherheit zu wiegen und unvorsichtig zu machen, während sie ihnen auf den Zahn fühlen. Elbenohren und –augen sind scharf und hören und sehen viel mehr als die der Menschen. Und die Macht eines Istaris' – vor allem die des Weißen Zauberers – ist für die meisten unvorstellbar, die sie nie erlebten. Geheimste Schwächen werden für ihn sichtbar, wo anderer Menschen Einfühlungsvermögen versagt. Und die Loyalität eines Fürsten und seines Vertrauten, der die Erfahrungen der Turmwache gesammelt hat, kann im Hintergrund Dinge herausfinden, die es zu erfahren gilt." Er atmete durch. „Ich bitte euch, die beiden und deren Begleiter zu prüfen, ohne dass sie es merken. Von allen, die in meinem Dienst stehen, könnte ich niemals solche Erfolge erwarten, wie ihr die Kunst habt sie zu vollbringen."

Legolas war der erste, der das kurze Schweigen brach. Er beugte sich vor und legte eine feingliedrige Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. „Du hast meine Augen und meine Ohren, Estel, so wie du sie schon immer hattest!" Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Mir scheint, ich muss mal wieder meinem _gwardor_ unter die Arme greifen, wie damals, als er um jeden Preis wissen musste, wie sein Ziehvater zu seinem neusten Streich stand, wie?"

Gimli und Gandalf lachen auf, und auch Faramir erlaubte sich ein belustigtes Schnauben. Für einen Moment konnte er es sich bildlich vorstellen: ein Junge mit zerzaustem, braunem Haar, welcher den Elb dazu anstiftete heraus zu finden, ob sein Ziehvater sich beruhigt hatte, bevor er ihm unter die Augen trat – und ein Elbenprinz, der diesem Jungen anscheinend nichts abschlagen konnte. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und aus dem Jungen war der König von Gondor geworden, aber die Zusammengehörigkeit zwischen diesen beiden Männern würde fortbestehen, bis die Zeit des endgültigen Abschieds gekommen war.

„Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, mein Herr Aragorn. Sicherlich kann mir Beregond auch noch mehr Informationen beschaffen. Ich werde seinen Bruder zu mir bitten. Dann wissen wir es aus erster Hand!" sagte der junge Fürst Ithiliens, als sich die Heiterkeit etwas gelegt hatte und sein König nickte ihm zu.

Der Weiße Zauberer ergriff seinen Kelch mit Wein. „Ich werde ebenfalls mit den beiden sprechen. Einem alten, gebrechlichen Mann werden sie kaum ernst nehmen, solange ich mich nicht zu erkennen gebe."

Legolas' rechter Mundwinkel glitt nach oben. In der Tat verstand Mithrandir sich hervorragend auf diese Rolle, die sogar die Wächter der Goldenen Halle in Rohan überzeugt hatte.

Gimli rutschte von seinem Sessel und baute sich zu seiner stattlichen Größe von knapp vier Fuß auf. „Zwei gierigen Kerlen auf den Zahn fühlen? Sie ablenken mit einem guten Gelage? Und dabei versuchen sie zu überführen?" Er schlug die Hände ineinander. „Wann kommen sie?"

Gandalf, Aragorn und Legolas warfen sich einen belustigen Blick zu. „Du bist bescheiden geworden, Freund Zwerg", erwiderte der König ruhig, doch in seinen grauen Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Noch vor einem Jahr saßest du unten im Thronsaal und freutest dich auf die Herausforderung ‚den Tod zur Gewissheit'."

Die Kinnlade des Naugrim machte sich selbstständig, während der Elbenprinz mit gespieltem Bedauern kommentierte: „Dies ist der Beginn des Müßiggangs, _mellon nîn_. Selbst ein Zwerg ist dagegen nicht gefeit!"

„Müßiggang? Ein Zwerg nicht gegen etwas gefeit?" ereiferte sich Gimli und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn der Herr Elb sich freundlichst daran erinnern würde, was ich in den vergangenen Monaten wegen ihm mitgemacht habe und… Was lacht ihr alle?"

In der Tat lachten die vier anderen nun fröhlich heraus und nur Legolas und Gandalf bemerkten, wie befreit Aragorn plötzlich wirkte. Sicher, der König Gondors hatte gewusst, dass seine Freunde ihm helfen würden. Und dennoch war er froh darüber, dass sie so bereitwillig und ohne zu zögern auf sein Vorhaben eingingen. Es war, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen und für diese Liebe und Treue war er mehr als dankbar.

Kurz darauf trennten sie sich, um sich zur Ruhe zu begeben und Aragorn wünschte seinen Freunden eine gute Nacht, bevor er sich in die Privaträume aufmachte, die über denen der Gäste lagen. Gimli verabschiedete sich mit dem Hinweis, dass er sich noch einen Dämmerschoppen besorgen wollte und Faramir zog sich zurück in sein Gemach, das nahe der Wachstube lag. Noch immer fühlte er sich für die Sicherheit des Weißen Turms verantwortlich und zudem wollte er noch mit Beregond sprechend, der ihm seit jenem Vorfall während des Angriffs auf Minas Tirith, als sein eigener Vater dem Wahnsinn anheim fiel und sich und ihn verbrennen wollte, ein treuer Freund geworden war. Ohne Beregonds beherztes Eingreifen und dessen Mut, sich über Dienstvorschriften und Anweisungen hinweg zu setzen, wäre er – Faramir – unweigerlich durch die Hand des eigenen Vaters gestorben. Anstelle dessen war er von der Hand seines neuen Königs geheilt worden – er, und die Frau, die er von jenem Moment an liebte, als er sie das erste Mal sah: Éowyn, Nichte von König Théoden, Schildmaid Rohans. Es war eine Fügung des Schicksals gewesen, dass sie beide in den Häusern der Heilung zur gleichen Zeit weilten und sich dort besser kennen lernen konnten.

So kam es, dass Legolas und Gandalf als einzige gemeinsam den Trakt aufsuchten, in dem die Gästezimmer untergebracht waren. Es war kühl hier, denn die Nacht brachte erneut eisige Kälte mit sich und selbst die dicken Mauern des Palastes konnten sie nicht gänzlich bannen. Leise, um die anderen nicht zu stören, richtete Gandalf sich an den jungen Elb. „Die Tage bis zu den Festlichkeiten sind gezählt und viel zu tun gibt es nicht. Womit wirst du dir morgen die Zeit verkürzen?"

Legolas hob überrascht eine Braue. Mithrandir fragte niemals ohne Grund, und so antwortete er zögernd: „Ich… werde wohl mir die Stadt etwas näher ansehen. Wie ich bemerkte, sind viele Schäden bereits beseitigt, andere noch nicht. Es wird bald der Frühling kommen, und der Stadt mangelt es schon lange an Pflanzen, welche es sogar vermögen das Herz der Menschen leichter zu machen. Vielleicht kann ich helfen, wenn die Sonne stärker wird und die Zeit des Pflanzens gekommen ist."

Der Weiße Zauberer atmete tief durch und warf ihm unter seinen Wimpern einen kurzen Blick zu. „Und rein zufällig hältst du dabei Ausschau nach der Diebin?"

Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Sollte ich ihrer angesichtig werden, werde ich sie stellen."

Gandalf schürzte die Lippen. „Und dann?"

„Hat sie sich nur bereichern wollen, haben die Kerker von Minas Tritith einen neuen ‚Gast'. Sollte sie Not leiden und das Geld für sich und ihresgleichen benötigen, werde ich mir die nächsten Schritte überlegen!"

Der alte Zauberer lachte leise und berührte den Elb am Arm. „Legolas, ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie viel du von deiner Mutter hast. Dein Vater würde an das ‚Warum' nicht einmal einen Gedanken verschwenden!"

Ein leichtes Nicken war die Antwort. „Ich weiß! Das ist einer der Gründe, warum es zwischen uns nicht immer… harmoniert." Er blieb stehen und sah aus einem der hohen schlanken Fenster. Lediglich ein paar Wachfeuer brannten, ansonsten war es dunkel und ruhig draußen. Sein Blick glitt zu den Sternen, die jetzt – im Frost – so groß und klar funkelten, als wären sie der Welt ein Stück näher gekommen. Gandalf entging nicht die Melancholie, die in den blauen Augen des Elbenprinzen schimmerte. Er mochte Legolas. Sehr sogar. Und darum erwachte Sorge in ihm, als er die dünne Traurigkeit bemerkte, die den jungen Elb wie ein unsichtbarer Konkon umhüllte. „Was ist es?" fragte er und er musste lange warten, bis Legolas schließlich leise antwortete:

„Ich wurde gewarnt und schrieb diese Warnung in den Wind, da mir die Liebe zu Aragorn befahl, an seiner Seite zu bleiben, als wir uns dem Anduin so kurz vor dessen Mündung näherten."

Der Weiße Zauberer runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast den Schrei der Möwen gehört, nicht wahr?"

Legolas nickte langsam. „Ja. Die hohe Herrin warnte mich davor, doch als wir über die Ebene von Belfalas eilten, um die Korsaren abzufangen, die mit ihren Schiffen den Anduin herauf kamen, dachte ich nicht mehr an die Nähe des Meeres und dass mit dem Fluss die Seevögel ziehen. Für einen Moment war mir, als hörte ich Galadriels Stimme, die mir eine Warnung zukommen ließ, doch wie könnte ich Estel im Augenblick der Not und der Gefahr alleine weiter ziehen lassen, nur um meines inneren Friedens Willen?" Er seufzte. „Und nun ist es zu spät! Das heisere Klagen der Möwen hat mein Ohr und mein Herz erreicht, und in mir die Sehnsucht meines Volkes nach der Unendlichkeit des Meeres geweckt! Selbst im Fangorn-Wald fand ich nicht jenen Frieden, den ich mir erhofft hatte."

Seine Stimme war leise und sanft, und dennoch eine seltsame Mischung aus Resignation und Sehnsucht. Sie berührte Gandalf tief, denn er hatte Legolas schon lange in sein Herz geschlossen. Er trat dicht neben den Prinz und musterte ihn. „Man kann sich wahrlich vom Glück gesegnet wissen, dich zum Freund zu haben, mein lieber Elb. Das Schöne Volk ist für seine Loyalität und Bereitschaft, sich selbst aufzuopfern, bekannt. Doch selten hörte ich von einer treueren Seele, als du es bist, mein Junge!" Er begegnete dem großen Blick des Elben und klopfte ihm sacht auf die Schulter. „Du trägst das Licht der Sterne in dir, Legolas Thranduil, welchem sogar ein Zwerg verfiel, der voller Zorn auf die Elben nach Bruchtal kam. Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Zeit schon gekommen ist, die unsterblichen Gefilde aufzusuchen."

Legolas seufzte und hoffte, dass bei den Worten Mithrandirs nicht seine Ohrspitzen rot geworden waren, obwohl sie sich sehr heiß anfühlten. Der alte Zauberer bereiste schon seit 7000 Jahren Mittelerde, und daher war es für ihn mehr als ein Kompliment, solche Worte, die ihm galten, von Gandalf zu vernehmen. „Sei unbesorgt, Mithrandir. Solange Aragorn unter den Sternen Mittelerdes wandelt, wird es kein Schiff geben, welches mich zu den Unsterblichen Gefilden bringt. Meine Liebe und Treue gehören ihm und Gimli – und den anderen Gefährten." Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Was genau ist mit Frodo?" wechselte er zu einem anderen Thema, das ihn bewegte.

Gandalf seufzte leise und blickte nach draußen; seine scharfen Augen huschten durch die friedliche Dunkelheit der Nacht. „Frodos Verletzung mag äußerlich geheilt sein, doch innerlich ist sie es nicht. Der Schwarze Atem Mordors hielt ihn zu lange umklammert und selbst alle Elbenheilkünste Elronds konnten ihn nicht ganz davon befreien." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf; Traurigkeit schimmerte in seinen weisen Augen. „Als wir uns von dir und Gimli verabschiedeten, kehrten wir zuerst nach Bruchtal zurück und ich wurde Zeuge, wie Frodo das erste Mal wieder Schmerzen in seiner alten Wunde bekam – exakt am Jahrestag seiner Verletzung durch die Klinge des Ringgeistes." Er atmete tief durch, doch sein Blick blieb leicht abwesend, während er mit leiser Stimme fortfuhr: „Frodo wird nie ganz darüber hinweg kommen. Es wird Momente geben, in denen die Dunkelheit sich seiner bemächtigt und die alte Wunde so hell brennt, wie der Schicksalsberg, als der Ring hinein geworfen wurde. Und dann wieder werden die Schatten verschwunden sein und er neue Kraft finden. Am schlimmsten wird es sein, wenn die Jahrestage nahen, an denen er mit dem Gift es Bösen in Berührung kam."

Kälte ergriff das Herz des Elben. Frodo war ihm lieb und teuer, und bei der Vorstellung, dass der tapfere junge Hobbit ein solches Schicksal zu ertragen hatte, wurde ihm bang. „Aber andere wurden auch von dem Gift Mordors gestreift und wurden geheilt. Weder Faramir noch die Lady Éowyn haben über neue Beschwerden geklagt und auch Pippin ist gesund und kräftig."

Der alte Zauberer seufzte leise. „Du vergisst, welche Bürde Frodo trug, als er verletzt wurde. Und der Ring hat seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, seinen Träger zu schwächen. Glaub mir!"

„Gibt es keine Aussicht auf Besserung?" fragte Legolas bedrückt und Gandalf senkte den Blick. „Nicht in dieser Welt!" Er richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf den Sindar-Elb. „Doch wenn die Zeit für ihn gekommen ist und er mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hat, wird er dorthin dürfen, wo der Schwarze Atem bald nur noch zu einer Erinnerungen verblasst, bis sie nach und nach vom Licht vertrieben ist!" Er lächelte Legolas beruhigend an. „Sei unbesorgt, mein lieber Elb! Frodos Leiden werden bald beendet sein, denn die Valar belohnen ihre Kämpfer!"

Legolas war sich nicht ganz sicher, was der Weiße Zauberer damit meinte. Wie immer sprach er in Rätseln, doch seine Versicherung, dass Frodo nicht immer würde leiden müssen, beruhigte ihn.

Gandalf schürzte die Lippen. „Du bist es, um den ich mir ebenfalls Sorgen mache!" sagte er schließlich und Legolas schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

„Wie du schon sagtest, ist meine Zeit noch nicht gekommen, und ich werde lernen, meine Ohren und meine Seele gegen das Klagen der Möwen abzuschirmen."

Mithrandir schnaubte leicht. „Dann vermagst du mehr als jeder andere Elb!" Plötzlich schmunzelte er. „Wer weiß, vielleicht wird dir ein Vogel über den Weg flattern, dessen Gesang dich von dem Rufen der Möwen ablenkt?" Er begegnete den großen Augen des Elbenprinzen, und ein durch und durch spitzbübischer Ausdruck erschien auf seinem alten Gesicht. „Nachtigallen zirpen unwiderstehlich, mein Freund!"

Legolas seufzte leise. „Mithrandir, ich zweifle nicht an deinen Worten, doch wäre mir wohler, ich könnte sie verstehen!"

Der alte Zauberer lachte auf, wurde aber rasch wieder leiser, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, denn sein Lachen hatte von den Wänden widergehallt. Er klopfte Legolas auf die Schulter. „Wäre die Zukunft klarer für mich, würde ich sie dir auch nicht sagen. Nur so viel ist gewiss: ein kleiner grauer Vogel mag auf den ersten Blick nicht viel bedeuten, doch seine Stimme kann die schwerste Abenddämmerung in einen Augenblick des Wunders verwandeln, das in einem weiter klingt. Und der Gesang einer Nachtigall übertönt das Krächzen einer Möwe allemal!"

Für einen Moment hielt er den Blick des Elben mit dem seinen, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. „Es ist spät und ein alter Mann braucht seinen Schönheitsschlaf. Gute Nacht, Legolas – und träume von der Nachtigall!" Damit ging er langsam zu seinen Gemächern hinüber und verschwand, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Legolas jedoch stand noch lange am Fenster und sah hinaus in die Nacht.

TBC…

11


	6. Beinahe entwischt

Liebe Leser,

ich bin echt happy, dass meinen Stats nach zu urteilen es doch einige Leser meiner Story gibt und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch bis jetzt.

Bitte, bitte hinterlasst ein paar Reviews, denn ich bin wirklich neugierig, was ihr denkt und was ihr mögt (oder auch nicht).

An dieser Stelle vorab ein dickes Dankeschön (dezenter Wink mit einem Zaunpfahl)

Eure Lywhn

**5. Kapitel – Beinahe entwischt  
**  
„Ist das eigentlich hier immer so voll?" Gimli sah sich stirnrunzelnd um und Faramir, der Legolas und ihn begleitete, lachte leise auf. „Markt ist jetzt, nachdem der Winter gebrochen zu sein scheint, jeden Tag. Außerdem stehen die Festlichkeiten bevor und – so wurde mir zugetragen – das Volk will vor allem den Geburtstag unseres Herrn Aragorn in drei Tagen feiern."

Legolas hob eine Braue und schob sich zwischen zwei Gruppen Menschen hindurch, die unabhängig voneinander in tiefe Gespräche versunken waren. „Estel begeht den Tag seiner Geburt nach Elbenart und nicht, wie ich inzwischen bemerkt habe, es die Menschen tun."

Faramir sah über die Schulter zurück und begann zu feixen. „Nun, mit seiner Frau und seinen Freunden mag er den Tag so begehen, aber das Volk hat eigene Pläne. Und wie ich glaube ihn einzuschätzen, wird er die Bewohner von Minas Tirith nicht enttäuschen und im Palast bleiben."

Gimli gluckste in sich hinein. „In der Tat! Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er freies Ale für alle ausgeben!" Ein neckischer Blick des Elben traf ihn, der – seit er den Palast verlassen hatte – sich wieder die Kapuze seines Umhangs übergestreift hatte, um neugierigen Blicken zu entgehen. „Vielleicht verträgst du ja dieses Mal mehr, Gimli Glóinssohn."

Der Naugrim schaute zu ihm auf. „Forderst du mich heraus, Legolas?"

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort. „Nein, _mellon nîn_, ich gebe dir eine zweite Chance!"

Faramir biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzulachen, während er eine alte Frau vorbei ließ, die sich mit ihren drei kleinen Enkeln abplagte und gleichzeitig einen Korb mit Einkäufen schleppte. Er wusste von dem Wetttrinken der beiden, von dem Éomer während den Krönungsfeierlichkeiten ausgiebig erzählt hatte – sehr zur Erheiterung aller (bis auf den Zwerg, den es nach wie vor wurmte, gegen den ‚Herrn Elb' verloren zu haben, da Naugrims in der Regel wirklich eine Menge vertrugen und darauf stolz waren). „Da bin ich gespannt!"

Gimli zog sich sein Wams glatt. „Fürst Faramir, es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Euer klares Auge darüber wachen würde, ob unser Elblein hier auch wirklich die gleiche Menge trinkt, wie ich. Es schlummert nämlich der starke Verdacht in mir, dass er in Edoras gemogelt hat!"

Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes blieb so abrupt stehen, dass ein Marktbesucher hinter ihm gerade noch ausweichen konnte und fauchte ein „Pass doch auf!" als er sich an ihm vorbei zwängte, was der Elb überhörte. „Ich soll WAS?" entfuhr es ihm und der Zwerg wandte sich ihm zu, schürzte die Lippen und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. „Soll ich wirklich glauben, dass du und ich immer gleichzeitig einen neuen Krug vorgesetzt bekommen haben? Ich gehe davon aus, dass du ein paar Runden ausgesetzt hast!"

Legolas schnappte nach Luft. „Frage Éomer, wenn er kommt, und ich rate dir, ihn nicht der Befangenheit zu bezichtigen! Immerhin ist er jetzt der König Rohans!"

Der Zwerg prustete los. „Seht Ihr, junger Faramir? So schnell hat man die elbische Gelassenheit durchbrochen! Bezichtige sie einer Untugend und es bedarf einer kräftigen Spachtel, um sie von der Decke abzukratzen!" Der Blick der kristallblauen Augen, der ihn traf, war beinahe schon als mörderisch zu bezeichnen und hätte sicherlich jeden, der den Elb nicht so gut kannte dazu bewogen, rasch ein wenig Distanz zu ihm zu schaffen. Der Zwerg aber feixte bloß und schloss sich wieder Faramir an, der ein wenig voraus gegangen war – hauptsächlich, um seiner Heiterkeit nachzugeben, ohne den Elbenprinzen vielleicht zu beleidigen.

Dieser stand noch immer am selben Fleck. „Ich und mogeln!" schimpfte er leise. „Unerhört! Seit wann muss ein Elb mogeln, um zu gewinnen und dann auch noch gegen einen Naugrim? Zum Kuckuck mit dir, Gimli Glóinssohn!"

„Ich danke Euch und noch einen schönen Tag!"

Die warme, weiche Stimme war Legolas leicht vertraut und rasch sah er sich um. Unweit von ihm war ein Stand mit Kleidung – Hemden, Beinkleider, Röcke, Blusen, Tücher, Stoffballen – und dort packte soeben ein Knabe ein paar erworbene Kleidungsstücke in einen Sack. Der Elb wollte sich schon wieder abwenden um weiterhin Ausschau nach dem Eigentümer der weiblichen Stimme zu halten, die ihm in nicht allzu erfreulicher Erinnerung war, als ihm die schmalen, schlanken Hände des Jünglings auffielen. Aufmerksam beobachtete er den Knaben, der in seiner einfachen, zerschlissenen Kleidung nicht anders aussah, als viele andere Marktbesucher. Und doch… Diese Bewegungen! Diese waren zu weich und zu fließend für einen Burschen der Menschen, der sich in dem Wachstumsstadium zwischen Kind und Mann befand, denn die Bewegungen heranwachsender Menschenknaben waren eckig und ungelenk.

Der Junge hob den Sack auf und schwang ihn auf seinen Rücken, wobei ein langer Zopf aus der Kapuze seines Gugels fiel. Ein Zopf in der Farbe einer frischen Kastanie, die soeben aus ihrer stacheligen Hülle befreit worden war.

Es durchfuhr den Elbenprinzen auf der Stelle, als dünner Zorn und Triumph sich miteinander vermischten. Das Glück war ihm hold und die Diebin war keine zehn Fuß von ihm entfernt! Ein flüchtiger Blick die Straße hinab zeigte, dass Gimli und Faramir bereits ein wenig voraus waren, aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen! Zur Not würden sie sich halt im Palast wieder treffen!

Sich beinahe wie ein Schatten bewegend tauchte der Elb in die Menschenmenge ein und näherte sich der Taschendiebin von hinten, als diese mit federnden Schritten, den Sack geschultert – zweifelsfrei war ein Teil seines Geldes soeben für diese Kleidung eingetauscht worden! – den Markt weiter hinunter ging. Legolas folgte ihr, lautlos und beinahe unsichtbar wie es nur einer des Schönen Volkes vermochte. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, als die junge Frau an einem Stand mit Tee Halt machte und dort fröhlich weiter einkaufte – erneut von seinem Geld! Wenn das so weiter ging, würden die Wachen bei ihr nichts mehr finden!

Entschlossen trat er neben sie, tat so, als würde er die Auslagen betrachten und lauschte kurz dem Gespräch zwischen dem Standinhaber und der jungen Frau.

„Und diese Kräuter helfen wirklich gegen Husten?"

„Ja, Junge, Ehrenwort! Du wirst sehen: dein Bruder ist im Handumdrehen wieder gesund!" Damit übergab er ein kleines Säckchen prall gefüllt mit den Kräutern und zwei Münzen wechselten den Besitzer.

Legolas räusperte sich. „Es macht einem wie dir sicherlich Vergnügen das Geld anderer auszugeben!" Seine Stimme war hart und schneidend, und die Diebin fuhr erschrocken herum.

Elinha glaubte für einen Moment, das Herz würde ihr stehen bleiben, als die Stimme, die sie in den vergangenen Stunden (und sogar während der Nacht) im Geiste verfolgt hatte, neben ihr erklang und diese harschen Worte formulierte. Sie wirbelte herum und sah sich dem jungen Mann gegenüber, den sie am Vortag um seinen Geldbeutel erleichtert hatte. Für einige Wimpernschläge war sie unfähig sich zu bewegen oder auch nur etwas zu sagen, dann fing sie sich wieder und räusperte sich; dankbar dafür, dass die Kapuze ihres Gugels ihr tief ins Gesicht reichte. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht, Herr!" erwiderte sie und hielt ihren Tonfall so tief, wie sie es nur eben vermochte.

„Nein?" erkundigte sich ihr gestriges Opfer mit unverhohlenem Spott. „Dann will ich deinem Gedächtnis gerne auf die Sprünge helfen, _Knabe_! Es war gar nicht weit von hier, gleich dort vorne um die Ecke, als du diesen fadenscheinigen Trick anwandest, um dich meines Geldbeutels zu bemächtigen. Sag, das Obst, das dir aus dem Sack fiel, wurde das auch mit gestohlenem Geld bezahlt?"

Elinha hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als dem Mann direkt anzuschauen. Obwohl seine Stimme hart war und von unterdrücktem Zorn zeugte, war sie noch immer melodisch und ein seltsames sanftes Schwingen klang in ihr mit. Dieser Mann… Nein, dieser Elb, wie ihr in diesem Moment wieder einfiel, hatte sie zweifelsohne wieder erkannt. Für einen Moment sah sie wieder seine Augen, die dieses Mal in einem drohenden Sturmgrau zu schimmern schienen, und wich instinktiv etwas zurück. Doch als er nach ihr griff, entließ die innerliche Lähmung sie aus ihrem Griff, und schnell wie der Wind drückte sie dem Elb den Sack mit den erworbenen Kleidungsstücken in die Arme, wirbelte herum, trat den Bremshebel des rollbaren Standes lose und stürmte davon.

Legolas hatte es kaum glauben können, als die Diebin doch tatsächlich soviel Nerven zeigte, ihn auch noch mit verstellter Stimme täuschen zu wollen. Diese… Frechheit machte das Maß voll! Er hatte sie packen und mit sich ziehen wollen, doch der Blick aus ihren großen Augen, in die er für einen Moment schauen konnte, ließ ihn für die Dauer einiger Herzschläge zögern. Sie war in der Tat noch sehr jung und da waren wieder diese Unsicherheit und Unschuld, die sich in den grün-grauen Tiefen wieder spiegelten. Doch dann hatte er dies beiseite geschoben – hier galt es, eine Täterin aufzuhalten, bevor noch mehr Personen bestohlen wurden – und er hatte sie ergreifen wollen, um sie zumindest ungestört zur Rede zu stellen. Immerhin schien sie einen Teil des Geldes wirklich für andere zu brauchen; etwas, was ihre Tat etwas milderte. Aber die Kleine hatte ihn erneut überrascht. Anstelle ihrer fand er in seinen Händen den Sack, in dem sie ihre Einkäufe verstaut hatte, während sie selbst davon lief. Er wollte ihr augenblicklich nachsetzen, doch ein äußerst verdächtiges Knirschen und Knacken, gefolgt von einem entsetzten „Oh nein!" des Standinhabers, ließ den Elb nochmals herum fahren.

Der Teestand begann, um seiner Bremse beraubt, langsam aber sicher sich in Bewegung zu setzen und selbst das beherzte Zugreifen und Zerren des Teeverkäufers konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Stand begann die Straße hinab zu rollen. Den Sack fallen lassend sprang Legolas vor den Stand und stemmte sich mit all seiner Kraft dagegen. Nicht auszudenken was alles geschehen mochte, sollte er in voller Fahrt durch diese Menschenmassen rollen. An den benachbarten Ständen war man derweil darauf aufmerksam geworden, was geschehen war und viele Hände kamen zur Hilfe – nicht nur von den benachbarten Verkäufern, sondern auch von einigen Marktbesuchern.

Zwei stämmige Männer lösten den Elb ab, der aufgrund des gewaltigen Gewichts, das er bisher alleine gehalten hatte, leise ächzte. „Hannon le!" (Danke) keuchte er, vergewisserte sich, dass die Menschen alleine zurecht kamen und nahm die Verfolgung der Unruhestifterin auf; den Sack mit sich nehmend. Es stellte sich als gar nicht mal so schwierig heraus, denn der Markt war sehr voll und eine Person, die wie ein Katapult durch die Menschenmenge jagte, erzeugte nun einmal Unwillen, Proteste, Schimpfen und vor allem eines: Chaos!

Elinha lief so schnell der übervolle Markt und ihre Beine es zuließen, während sie den Beutel mit dem wertvollen Heiltee in Tasche ihres Wams' verschwinden ließ. Sie und Thalor hatten sich nahe dem Stadttor verabredet, und wenn sie sich dort ungesehen in seinem Ochsenkarren verstecken konnte, war sie vielleicht gerettet. Sie hastete an verschiedenen Ständen vorbei, sprang über ein paar Stiegen hinweg und drängelte sich zwischen zwei Männern hindurch, die gerade gestenreich diskutierten. Hinter ihr wurde es erneut lauter und gehetzt sah sie sich um. Und richtig! Eine hoch gewachsene, schlanke Gestalt mit langen, silbrig blonden Haaren rannte mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit zwischen den umher eilenden Menschen hindurch und setzte ihr nach. Die Kapuze seines Umhangs war herunter gerutscht und erstmals konnte Elinha sein ganzes Gesicht sehen. Für einen Moment vergaß sie ihre Flucht und den Grund, warum dieser Mann sie einfangen wollte. Ja, es war nicht der erste Elb, den sie sah, und die Mitglieder des Schönen Volkes stellten alles und jeden um sich herum in den Schatten, aber dieser Mann blendete selbst für einen Elb. Er wirkte jung, kaum älter als ein Mensch mit zwanzig, und sein Gesicht war hell, ebenmäßig, asketisch und dennoch weich – auch wenn seine Miene dunkel war vor Zorn.

Und das brachte Elinha zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen, während ihr eines klar wurde: Sie wurde nicht von der Stadtwache oder von einem Heeressoldaten verfolgt, sondern von einem Elb, und wenn sie ihm entwischen wollte, dann musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen! Sie fuhr herum, zog ihr kleines Messer und stach in seinen Sack mit Linsen, die sich sofort auf das Pflaster ergossen. Innerhalb von Sekunden begannen einige Marktbesucher zu stolpern und hielten sich aneinander oder an den umliegenden Ständen fest. Das hatte zur Auswirkung, das ein Gemüsestand etwas kippte und die darauf stehende Stiegen sich ihres Inhaltes entledigten: Kartoffeln. Auch diese kullerten munter darauf los, fanden hier und dort ihr Ende unter Stiefelsohlen oder aber brachten so manchen zu Fall. Zornige Rufe, Verwünschungen und Geschrei erfüllten die enge Straße, was nicht ungehört blieb.

Faramir und Gimli hatten bereits das Ende des Marktplatzes erreicht, als hinter ihnen der Tumult losbrach. Einige Kartoffeln und Linsen rollten an ihnen vorbei und die Augen des Zwergs wurden kugelrund, als ein recht beleibter Mann auf ihn zu rutschte. Bevor der Naugrim jedoch ausweichen konnte, prallte der Mann gegen ihn und beide gingen mit einem „Umpf!" zu Boden. Faramir hielt sich geschickter, fing zwei andere Menschen und begann mit ihnen den anderen zu helfen. Flüche und Gebrüll erfüllte die Luft, während die Anbieter versuchten, das teilweise angerichtete Chaos auf ihren Ständen so gering wie möglich zu halten – oder aber Langfinger sich vom Leib zu halten, die auf einem Markt immer zu finden sind und die Gunst der Stunde nutzten.

Faramir hob die Stimme: „WACHE ZU MIR!" Er wusste, dass in Kürze die ersten Stadtsoldaten hier eintreffen würden, um für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen.

Gimli kam schnaufend auf die Beine und schüttelte sich. „Was, bei Aule, ist hier los?" knurrte er und klaubte sich ein paar Linsen aus seinem Bart.

„Wahrscheinlich war jemand mit einem Linsensack unvorsichtig!" antwortete der junge Fürst Ithiliens und sah sich, die Lage prüfend, um.

Der Zwerg knurrte unwillig und schaute sich um. „Und wo ist der Herr Elb? LEGOLAS?" brüllte er, was im allgemeinen Lärm jedoch unterging.

„Dort!" zeigte Faramir gerade aus und der Naugrim erkannte seinen Freund, der sich soeben durch die Menge kämpfte. Entschlossen stapfte Gimli los, um den Elbenprinzen entgegen zu gehen.

Elinha schaute sich rasch um. Das Durcheinander um sie herum war nahezu perfekt und auch von ihrem Verfolger war nichts mehr zu sehen. Für einen Moment stieg erneute Belustigung in ihr auf, als sie ein paar Einzelheiten um sich herum wahrzunehmen begann: Zwei Männer zankten sich um einen Sack Möhren, den jeder soeben erworben haben wollte; ein Fleischverkäufer jagte einem Hund nach, der sich eine Wurst erbeutet hatte; zwei Frauen schrien um die Wette was einen gefallenen Korb mit nun zerbrochenen Eiern betraf; ein paar Hühner hatten sich aus ihren Käfigen befreit und flatterten gackernd zwischen den Füßen hindurch und ein Bub ‚bediente' sich soeben fröhlich an den Äpfeln eines verlassenen Obststandes.

Energische Rufe wurden laut und die junge Frau erkannte, dass die Stadtwache anrückte. Rasch schätzte sie ihre Chancen ein, über den Marktplatz zu fliehen, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder. ‚_Viele Wege führen durch einen Wald, man muss sie nur sehen!' _dachte sie an die Worte ihres Vaters zurück, betrachtete kurz die Wand des nächsten Hauses und fällte ihre Entscheidung.

Geschickt erklomm sie das Haus, zog sich an einer Balustrade nach oben, stemmte die schmalen Füße gegen die Wand und hangelt sich auf das Dach. Schwer atmend blickte Elinha nochmals zurück und musste erneut lachen, als sie das ganze Ausmaß ihres kleinen Tricks erkannte. Männer schrien sich gegenseitig an, doch besser aufzupassen, Frauen keiften um die Wette, Marktschreier herrschten andere an, doch gefälligst mehr Sorge für ihre Säcke und Stände zu tragen, Esel riefen, Hunde bellten, und inmitten von all dem gewahrte die junge Frau die hellblonde, große, schlanke Gestalt, der sie zu entkommen versuchte. Der Elb sah sich eindeutig schockiert um, half hier jemanden auf die Füße und zog dort jemanden in Sicherheit, während er mit der anderen Hand noch immer den Sack hielt, den sie ihm in die Arme gedrückt hatte. Er war also bestens beschäftigt!

Doch dann, als ob er ihren Blick spürte, sah er plötzlich auf; direkt in ihre Richtung. Ihre Augen trafen sich – die seinen groß und überrascht und die ihren funkelnd vor Erheiterung. Entgegen aller Vernunft verharrte Elinha noch einen Moment länger; ihr Lachen drang hinunter an die empfindlichen Ohren des Elben. Er sah… beinahe niedlich aus, wie er so ungläubig zu ihr hinauf schaute und völlig reglos stand, während um ihn herum das Chaos tobte. Dann tauchte neben ihm die kleine, gedrungene Gestalt seines Freundes auf, der ebenfalls zu ihr aufsah und dann dem Elb eine Frage stellte, die er anscheinend überhörte. Zu sehr war sein Blick auf sie fixiert, was ein seltsames Prickeln in ihrem Magen auslöste. Einem verrückten, übermütigen und absolut kindischen Impuls nachgebend warf sie ihm einen Handkuss zu, dann befand sie es an der Zeit, das Glück nicht noch mehr zu strapazieren und eilte über das Dach davon.

Legolas schaffte es gerade noch, einen älteren Mann aus dem Weg zu ziehen als drei andere ihn fast umrannten, und sah sich suchend um. Der Markt um ihn herum versank im Tumult und er wurde gestoßen und geschuppst, doch er stand mit sicheren Beinen da wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Und dann fühlte er es: einen Blick, der auf ihm ruhte, und er wusste auch, _wessen_ Augenmerk! Einem Instinkt folgend schaute er auf – und riss verblüfft die Augen auf, als er der schlanken, in Männerkleidung gehüllten Gestalt über sich auf dem Dach eines Hauses gewahr wurde. Für einige Wimpernschläge sahen sie sich nur an, und der Elbenprinz glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, als er das helle Lachen des Mädchens vernahm. Ihre Kapuze war ihr in den Nacken gefallen und zeigte ihm ihr nun sauberes und tatsächlich sehr feines und ebenmäßiges Gesicht, auf dem es vor Belustigung nur so strahlte, während das Sonnenlicht kupferfarbene Strähnen in ihr kastanienrot-braunes Haar zauberte.

„Legolas, weißt du…" erklang die schnaufende Stimme seines Zwergenfreundes plötzlich neben ihm, der schlagartig verstummte, nur um dann zu fragen: „Kennst du den Jungen da oben etwa?"

Erneut fand der Elb keine Worte. Dieses… Biest hatte den Markt in ein heilloses Chaos gestürzt, um selbst fliehen zu können, und nun stand sie von Zauberflügeln getragen dort oben auf einem Dach und lachte. In ihren Augen tanzte der Schalk, während sie ihn angrinste und dann… ihm einen Handkuss zuwarf, bevor sie sich geschmeidig aufrichtete und auf dem Dach seinem Blick entschwand.

Das war doch der Gipfel der Unverfrorenheit! Erst legte sie ihn Dank seiner Hilfsbereitschaft rein und bestahl ihn, und nun ließ sie ihn vor Gimli zum zweiten Mal wie einen Narr dastehen und verspotte ihn auch noch mit einem zugeworfenen Handkuss, als wolle sie sich bei ihm bedanken für seine… Tölpelei! Für einen Moment fand Legolas keine Worte mehr und wandte sich fassungslos Gimli zu, der soeben ungeduldig an seinem Ärmel zupfte und seine Frage wiederholte: „Kennst du den Jungen?"

„Das… das war sie!" brachte der Elb hervor und der Naugrim hob beide Brauen.

„Wer ‚sie'?" Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Etwa die Diebin von gestern?" Als sein elbischer Freund nickte, schnappte er nach Luft. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass sie das hier alles zu verantworten hat und… Was soll das?" Legolas hatte ihm einige Münzen in die Hand gedrückt, und sagte rasch: „Ich habe dort hinten ein paar Stiegen umgelaufen; beim Obsthändler. Bezahle sie. Wir treffen uns im Palast!" Damit wollte er von dannen eilen, doch der Zwerg hielt ihn energisch zurück. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich habe eine Rechnung noch aufstehen!" knurrte der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes und sah aus schmalen, wütend blitzenden Augen auf ihn hinab. „Bis nachher!" Damit verschwand er im Getümmel und ließ einen beunruhigten Zwerg zurück.

Elinha balancierte geschickt auf einem Dachfirst entlang, wobei sie die Arme abspreizte wie ein Vogel seine Schwingen, um sich besser halten zu können. Am Ende des Firsts begann der des nächsten Hauses einen Meter unter ihr und sie ließ sich nieder, um den kurzen Abstand hinunter zu gleiten. Dann eilte sie weiter. Der Lärm des Marktes blieb weiter hinter ihr zurück und auch die Rufe der Stadtwache, die durch die Straßen eilten, wurden leiser. Eine Gasse kreuzte ihren Weg, was sie zwang, über das Nachbarhaus weiter zu fliehen, was ihr aber nur Recht war. Sie näherte sich dem untersten Ring und dem Stadttor, und von dort ging es für sie in die Freiheit. Geschmeidig wie eine Eichkatze überwand sie die unterschiedlichen Höhen der Häuser und kletterte an Schornsteinen vorbei – dankbar für die Vorsehung, sich Männerkleidung angelegt zu haben, die ihr das Klettern erleichterten – bis sie das große Tor sehen konnte. Sie duckte sich hinter einen Rauchabzug und sah wachsam die Straße unter ihr zurück. Lediglich Händler, Reisende und andere Beschäftigte eilten umher; von einer Wache fehlte jede Spur. Wahrscheinlich waren sie alle dabei, den Markt wieder in einen friedlichen Platz zu verwandeln.

Der Blick der jungen Frau irrte jedoch weiter umher. Irgendwo mussten doch Thalon und sein Ochsenkarren sein. Ohne ihn konnte sie Minas Tirith nicht verlassen, obwohl dies dringend notwendig war.

Hufe klapperten auf dem Pflaster und Elinha stieß einen leisen Freudenschrei aus, als das vertraute Fuhrwerk gemächlich die Straße hinab kam. Sie schaute sich hastig um und entdeckte, zu ihrer Freude, neben dem Haus (das ein wenig Abstand zu dem nächsten hatte) einen Strohhaufen. Aus dem Hinterhof erklang das Schreien von mehreren Eseln und ihr wurde klar, dass der Bewohner des Hauses wohl nicht mehr gewusst hatte, wohin mit dem Stroh für seine Tiere. Umso besser für sie. Rasch ließ die junge Frau sich von dem Dach nahe hinab in den Strohhaufen rutschen, rümpfte die Nase, als sie roch – und begriff – dass es gebrauchtes Stroh war, rollte sich von dem Haufen hinunter, befreite sich hastig so weit es ging von den teilweise streng riechenden Halmen und lachte auf, als Thalon verblüfft seinen Ochsen anhielt und sie aus großen Augen anstarrte. „Was…?" begann er erstaunt und Elinha warf ihren langen Zopf zurück.

„Alles Gute kommt von oben! Da bin ich!" Mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen eilte sie auf ihn zu und lockerte die Plane des Wagens.

„Was machst du da? Wo ist die Kleidung, die noch für die anderen besorgen wolltest? Und…?"

Die junge Frau unterbrach ihn. „Ich musste weg – und das solltest du auch. Fahr zu, Thalon, bevor die Stadtwache erfährt, warum sie auf dem Markt für Ruhe sorgen musste." Damit schlüpfte sie schnell unter die Plane und der Bauer sperrte Mund und Augen auf.

„Das warst DU da oben – dieser… dieser Tumult?" Er konnte Elinha nicht mehr sehen, freilich aber hören: „Bedank dich bei dem blöden Elb! Er war auch da und musste natürlich sofort seine scharfen Sinne benutzen, um mich zu erkennen! Ich musste ihn irgendwie ablenken, oder? Und nun fahr zu, sonst erwischen sie uns doch noch!"

Thalon warf die Hände über den Kopf, schimpfte leise etwas über „…Leichtsinn…", „…Unvernunft…" und „…Torheit…", ergriff das Geschirr des Ochsen und führte ihn zum Stadttor hinaus; innerlich betend, Elinha möge den Elb tatsächlich abgeschüttelte haben.

Und aus den Schatten heraus verfolgten ihn und den Karren zwei kristallblaue Augen, in denen es aufgebracht funkelte.

Legolas tauchte im Schatten der nächsten Gasse unter, die in Richtung des Großen Tores zeigte und lauschte gespannt. Alle anderen Geräusche, die noch vom Markt her klangen, ausschließend, konzentrierte er sich nur noch auf etwas, das vielleicht von den Dächern ringsum kommen könnte und brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Hastige, leichte Schritte huschten einige Häuser weiter über ein Dach und der Elb schaute auf. Für einen Moment gewahrte er eine zierliche Gestalt und das Sonnenlicht brach sich auf kastanienrot-braunem Haar, dann versperrte der Winkel von Straße und Wand ihm wieder die Sicht.

Eins werdend mit den Schatten, die die Häuser warfen, huschte er der Fliehenden nach; fest entschlossen, sie nicht noch einmal zu verlieren und zu stellen. Das Sündenregister der jungen Frau mehrte sich. Zum Diebstahl kam jetzt noch Unruhestiftung im größeren Umfang dazu – wenn das alles war, was sie auf dem Kerbholz hatte; von seiner persönlichen Schmach ganz abgesehen, die nun doch in ihm im zunehmenden Maße fraß.

Der Elbenprinz eilte lautlos die Gasse entlang, hörte das Mädchen über sich die Richtung leicht wechseln und über ein paar andere Dächer eine Abkürzung nehmend. Aber das beunruhigte ihn nicht. Er kannte ihr Ziel: das Stadttor! Leichtfüßig und flink, wie nur ein Elb es vermochte, hielt Legolas auf die große Straße zu, die zum Tor führte und erreichte sie in dem Moment, in dem direkt vor ihm ein Ochsenkarren entlang zog. Ein verhältnismäßig kleiner Mann mit bräunlicher Haut schritt humpelnd neben dem Tier her. Er musste aus Lossarnach stammen, wie der Sohn Thranduils sofort erkannte.

Langsam, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, die die Diebin vielleicht gewarnt hätte, folgte er dem Ochsenkarren, verharrte aber in einer Häusernische, als seine feine Ohren die raschen Schritte von oben ganz in seiner Nähe vernahmen. Sein grauer Elbenmantel tat seine Wirkung und machte ihn für alle vorbei eilenden Menschen praktisch unsichtbar, als er sich enger in den Schatten presste. Aufmerksam verfolgte er, wie der Lossarnacher den Ochsenkarren anhielt, als vor ihm die leicht zerrupfte und mit Stroh beschmutzte Gestalt auftauchte, in der der Elb das Mädchen wieder erkannte. Ein rascher Blick hinüber zeigte ihm auch, wie sie vom Dach gekommen war: ein Strohhaufen. Nun, eines hatte die kleine Diebin: Glück!

Legolas brauchte sich noch nicht einmal sonderlich anzustrengen, um die paar raschen, leisen Worte zu verstehen, die die junge Frau und der Mann miteinander wechselten, und was er hörte, erzürnte ihn noch mehr. Blöder Elb? Abgehängt? Es würde sie in Kürze wundern, wie sehr sie den ‚blöden Elb' abgehängt hatte: nämlich gar nicht! Einem Impuls nachgebend wollte er schon aus seinem Versteck hervor treten und sich zu erkennen geben, als eine Überlegung ihn zurück hielt. Vielleicht ging es hier um eine ganze Diebesbande. Dass der Führer des Ochsenkarrens gemeinsame Sache mit dem Mädchen machte, war unleugbar, und außerdem hatte er etwas von ‚der Kleidung für die anderen' erwähnt. Was, wenn er hier einer ganzen Bande auf der Spur war, die vielleicht noch andere Übergriffe planten?

Sein Blick fiel auf den Sack, in dem die Kleidung steckte, und rasch öffnete er ihn. Verwundert bemerkte er nach einer flüchtigen Untersuchung des Inhaltes, dass auch Kindersachen dabei waren, was wiederum nicht gerade dafür sprach, dass die Beinkleider, Röcke, Hemden und Blusen dazu gedacht waren, eine Diebesbande für den nächsten Beutezug auszustatten. Legolas schaute nochmals zum Stadttor – der Ochsenkarren setzte sich soeben auf die mittlere Spur der breiten Straße, auf der auch andere langsame Gespanne fuhren – stopfte die Kleidung wieder in den Sack und schürzte die Lippen. Das Vernünftige wäre gewesen, die Stadtwache zu alarmieren und sie auf die Diebin und ihren Komplizen aufmerksam zu machen. Man würde sie stellen, aburteilen und ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen.

_„Und diese Kräuter helfen wirklich gegen Husten?" _

„Ja, Junge, Ehrenwort! Du wirst sehen: dein Bruder ist im Handumdrehen wieder gesund!"  
  
Die Worte der jungen Frau und des Teeverkäufers stiegen in den Erinnerungen des Elben hoch. Und in dem Sack befand sich unter anderem Kinderkleidung! Seine Instinkte sagten ihm, dass es hier nicht leicht war, ein rasches Urteil zu fällen. Was, wenn das Mädchen tatsächlich aus verzweifelter Not heraus stahl? Das Geld hatte sie zumindest nicht nur für sich ausgegeben, so viel stand für den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes fest. 

Stimmen wurden von oben lauter, als einige der Wachsoldaten zurückkehrten; noch immer schimpfend über das, was sich auf dem Markt zugetragen hatte. Legolas musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Jetzt – und nicht irgendwann!

Ein hoch gewachsener, älterer Mann durchschritt das Stadttor und ging die Straße hinauf; auf seinem Rücken eine Stiege mit Olivenzweigen, frischen Kräutern und Obst. Er musste aus Südithilien stammen, wo das ganzjährliche freundliche Klima für beständige Ernte sorgte – zumindest dort, wo die Orks und Uruk-heis nicht so sehr gewütet hatten. Und für Legolas kam er wie gerufen. Er glitt aus der Häusernische heraus und hielt auf den Obstbauern zu.

„Verzeih, guter Mann, aber wärst du an einem Geschäft interessiert?"

Der Angesprochene hielt, sah ihn misstrauisch an – und riss die Augen auf, als er erkannte, dass er einem vom Schönen Volk gegenüber stand. „Mei… Meister Elb?" stammelte er und Legolas lächelte dünn. Diese Art von Reaktion war er in der Welt der Menschen gewöhnt. „Ich benötige deinen Umhang und deine Stiege", sagte er freundlich. „Es soll dein Schaden nicht sein!" Damit holte er einige Münzen hervor, die den Wert des Geforderten überstiegen, und der Obstbauer starrte groß auf die ihm dargebotene Bezahlung.

„Herr", sagte er rau. „Das ist zu viel für das, wonach Ihr verlangt."

Der Elb schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, denn du musst dir eine neue Stiege und einen neuen Umhang besorgen. Aber es ist Markt und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das Passende finden wirst!"

Der Mann zögerte noch einen Moment, dann ging er in die Hocke und entledigte sich ächzend der Stiege, bevor er mit den geschundenen Schultern rollte. „Sie ist schwer, Herr", warnte er mit einem scheuen Lächeln, welches der Elb warm erwiderte. „Meine Schultern spüren es nicht so, wie die deinen!"

Rasch entledigte er sich seines Umhangs, rollte ihn zusammen, band ihn mit einer Kordel, die er nebst allerlei Brauchbarem in seiner kleinen Gürteltasche aufbewahrte, und schnallte ihn sich hinten an die Hüfte. Dann legte er den zerschlissenen, braunen Umhang des Obstbauers um, der ihm dabei half, die Stiege auf die Schultern zu nehmen, die auf dem zusammen gerollten Elbenmantel zusätzlichen Stand fand. Dann gab Legolas dem Obstbauern die Silberpfennige, die dieser unter mehreren Dankesbekundungen freudestrahlend nahm. Es war mehr, als er für seine Ware je erzielt hätte, und ein neuer Umhang, eine neue Stiege und ein Besuch im Wirtshaus war auch noch drin.

Legolas jedoch wandte sich nach einem höflichen Gruß dem Stadttor zu und eilte, mit der zerschlissenen Kapuze tief im Gesicht, dem Ochsenkarren nach, der bereits mehr als eine Achtelmeile Vorsprung hatte, was aber für den Elb kein Problem darstellte. Außerdem wollte er ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und den Verdächtigen lassen, um nicht bemerkt zu werden. Rasch aufholend ließ er dann eine halbe Achtelmeile zwischen sich und dem Ochsenkarren, auf dessen wackeligen Bock der Lossarnacher Platz genommen hatte. Hinter ihnen blieb Minas Tirith langsam aber sicher im strahlenden Sonnenschein zurück.

TBC…

11


	7. Auf der Jagd

**6. Kapitel – Auf der Jagd**

Elinha streckte leicht die Beine und versuchte eine bequemere Lage zu finden, welche sich jedoch nicht einstellen wollte. Denn erstens war es zwischen Kisten, Stiegen und Stroh nicht sonderlich gemütlich und zweitens war das Pflaster der großen Südstraße unwegsam und teilweise nur grob ausgebessert, nachdem es unter der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor beträchtlich gelitten hatte. Den Geräuschen nach wurden sie soeben rechts von einigen schnellen Pferden überholt, während links dem Gemurmel nach einige Fußgänger hinter ihnen zurück blieben.„Thalor, ist hinter uns etwas Verdächtiges?" rief sie gedämpft und musste einen Moment warten, während der Bauer sich so unauffällig wie möglich umsah, indem er so tat, als würde er die Plane zurecht zupfen. „Nein, keine Wachen weit und breit!"

Die junge Frau biss sich auf die Lippen. „Und der Elb?"Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihr: „Wenn die Elben nicht seit neustem in der Kleidung von Bauern und Handwerkern durch Mittelerde streifen, so ist auch von ihm keine Spur zu sehen!"

Elinha kroch auf allen Vieren auf dem schwankenden Gefährt nach vorne und schlug etwas die Plane zurück. Helles Sonnenlicht blendete sie für einen Moment, denn unter der dicken Abdeckung war es beträchtlich dunkler gewesen. Sich noch ein paar abgebrochene, stinkende Strohhalme aus dem Zopf klaubend, befreite sie sich aus ihrem Versteck und schwang sich, nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf den Bock neben Thalon. „Bei Eru!" schimpfte sie und befreite sich von weiteren, noch übrig gebliebenen Strohresten. „Ich stinke wie ein Ferkel, das sich im Dreck suhlte! Und das alles nur wegen diesem… verdammten Elb!"

Thalon hob eine Braue und schmunzelte. „Was musstest du auch ausgerechnet ihn für die Verkleinerung unserer Probleme auswählen?"

„Konnt' ich es wissen, dass er einer vom Schönen Volk ist?" knurrte die junge Frau und rollte mit den verspannten Schultern.

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so unbesonnen und überstürzt deine Vorhaben", hielt Thalon dagegen und Elinha verzog das Gesicht. „Bis die anderen hochwohlgeborenen Herrschaften kommen, wären noch Tage vergangen und die Zeit drängte! Und er war die beste Wahl, die ich auf die Schnelle treffen konnte – so glaubte ich. Konnte ich ahnen, dass er nochmals zum Markt kommt? Die hohen Herren meiden doch sonst das einfache Volk, wo sie nur können!"

„Nicht mehr, seid König Elessar regiert! Er selbst, so heißt es, mischt sich öfters unters Volk, um ihm nah zu sein – oder um unverfälscht zu erfahren, was sich außerhalb der Palastmauern abspielt!"

Die junge Frau stieß ein dünnes Schnauben aus. „Bis in die Bergtäler Lossaranchs hat er es aber noch nicht geschafft! Sonst wüsste er von dem bösen Treiben der Bluthunde Ferethons dort!"

Thalon schürzte die Lippen und atmete durch. „Auch ein König kann nicht überall sein – und auch seine Ohren sind auf das angewiesen, was ihm zugetragen wird. Du wirst sehen: eines Tages geht es Avelson und seinen Handlangern an den Kragen!" Er sah sie an und begann zu lachen. „Das heißt, wenn der deine nicht vorher sich in einer Elbenfaust verfängt!"

Elinha verdrehte die Augen. „Ha-ha! Immerhin ist es mir gelungen, ihn ein zweites Mal an der Nase herum zu führen! Und so schnell sieht Minas Tirith mich nicht wieder. Nein, nein, Thalon, glaube mir: Bevor dieser Kragen" – sie zeigte auf den ihren – „in einer Elbenfaust landet, fließt noch viel Wasser den Anduin hinab!"Sie konnte nicht ahnen, wie falsch sie mit dieser Annahme lag.

Legolas hielt sich weiterhin im gebührenden Abstand hinter dem Ochsenkarren, doch seine feine Elbenohren vernahmen trotzdem das Gespräch. Erneuter Zorn stieg in ihm auf als er der Diebin Worte über Aragorn vernahm, und auch die verteidigenden Worte des Bauern beruhigten ihn nicht viel. Estel war ein von Grund auf guter und gerechter Mensch, hatte Jahrzehnte der Entbehrung und des Kampfes hinter sich, um als Waldläufer die Grenzen des Auenlandes und die Reiche Rohan und Gondor gegen die schwarzen Geschöpfe Saurons zu verteidigen, hatte auf alle Privilegien, die seine Abstammung mit sich brachte, verzichtet und hatte Mittelerde von der Knechtschaft Mordors befreit! Und dieses Weibsbild wagte es ihn zu verurteilen, weil er nicht über jeden Schritt der Menschen Gondors unterrichtet war?

Des Lossarnachers Hinweise jedoch auf die ‚Bluthunde' Ferethons machten den Elb stutzig. Lossarnach schien in der Tat unter dem Lehnsherr, der nicht vollständig Aragorns Vertrauen genoss, zu leiden. Hier liefen Fäden zusammen, die ein Netz bildeten – und nach all seinen Jahrhunderte langen Erfahrungen mit den Riesenspinnen Düsterwalds wusste Legolas, dass die menschlichen Spinnen manchmal noch schlimmer waren und ihre ‚Netze' einer näheren Untersuchung bedurften, bevor man handelte. U

nd somit folgte er dem Ochsenkarren mit den langsamen, schlurfenden Schritten eines älteren Menschen, dessen Körper unter den Spuren von Jahrzehnte langer Arbeit litt; das Gesicht und seine helle Kleidung verborgen unter dem zerschlissenen, braunen Umhang mit Kapuze und einer Stiege voll Obst, Gemüse und Kräutern auf dem Rücken, die – aufgrund der noch herrschenden Kälte – nicht verderben konnten, obwohl die Sonne schien.

Je weiter sie sich von Minas Tirith entfernten, umso klarer und sauberer wurde die Luft, wozu der restliche Schnee sein Übriges tat. Die breite, sechsspurige Südstraße zog sich über den gesamten Pelennor und verlief dann nach Süden, um entlang des Anduin zu ziehen. Von einigen Gehöften, die vor der Schlacht am 15. März des Vorjahres noch reichlich auf dem Pelennor zu finden gewesen waren, zeugten oft nur noch die verkohlten Reste der Grundmauer, wo sie einst standen. Andere wiederum waren wieder aufgebaut worden oder befanden sich im Stadium der Wiedererrichtung. Dort, wo der Schnee sich bereits etwas zurückzog, war das Gras noch braun, doch der Elb sah mit geübtem Auge, dass die Erde darunter gesundet war; gereinigt vom Schnee und von den Tagen vor dem Winter. Wenn der Frühling über Gondor endgültig hereinbrechen und die letzten Boten des Frostes vertreiben würde, dann würde der Pelennor bald wieder im saftigen Grün erglänzen, denn keine Pflanze war so widerstandsfähig und wuchs auf Zerstörtem so rasch neu, wie Gras.Bald erreichten sie den Ammas Echor, die große Außenmauer, die das Gebiet um Minas Tirith umzog und so lange den Schergen Saurons Trutz entgegen gebracht hatte. Die Mauer war größtenteils wieder erneuert und befestigt worden – eine der ersten Handlungen Aragorns, welche dem Schutz der Weißen Stadt diente. Sie passierten das Tor und betraten das freie Gebiet außerhalb der Stadtgrenzen. Linkerhand glitzerte das Wasser des Anduin und wenn man zurück sah, erkannte man Harlond – den Hafen, der Minas Tirith mit den süd-westlichen Gebieten entlang des großen Stromes verband und wo mächtige Schiffe anlegen konnten, deren Kiel sonst nur für das Meer und den unteren Teil des Anduin gemacht waren.

Legolas schürzte die Lippen. Hier waren Gimli, Aragorn und er an Land gegangen, nachdem sie die Korsarenschiffe übernommen und den Strom hinauf geführt hatten. Noch heute fröstelte es den Elb ein wenig, wenn er an die Armee der Lebenden Toten dachte, die mit ihnen gekommen war, denn im Gegensatz zu seiner Behauptung, die Gespenster der Menschen würden für Elben keine Schrecken bergen, war ihm die Anwesenheit dieser ruhelosen Seelen doch mehr als unangenehm gewesen.

Immer weiter ging es gen Südwesten, hinweg über zwei Weggabelungen, bis der Ochsenkarren schließlich von der großen Straße abbog und auf die Berg- und Waldgegend Lossanarchs gen Norden zuhielt. Zweimal hatte der Elb bemerkt, dass das Mädchen misstrauisch zurück sah und einmal war ihm, als würde ihr Blick auf ihm ruhen, doch er schlurfte und humpelte unbeirrt weiter und lauschte dem Gespräch der jungen Diebin und ihres Komplizen, welches sich um Belange des Dorfes drehte, aus dem sie zu stammen schienen, um jemand namens Avelson und schließlich um den Winter und das bevor stehende Frühjahr.

Als der Karren die große Südstraße verließ, wandte die junge Frau sich nochmals um und ließ ihren Blick wachsam über zurück gleiten. Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf einen humpelnden Mann in einem braunen Umhang, beladen mit einer Rückenstiege, der schon seit Minas Tirith hinter ihnen war, und nun an dem Wegzweig schwerfällig vorbei ging und den Weg weiter nach Südwesten nahm. Sie beobachtete ihn einen Moment und schürzte die Lippen.„Armer Teufel! Er humpelt gar ganz entsetzlich und dann noch die schwere Stiege, die er trägt!"

Thalon schaute ebenfalls zurück und nickte. „Ja, viele haben ein hartes Los gezogen. Aber er hat nicht schlecht eingekauft. Aus welchem Dorf auch immer er stammen mag: die Bewohner wird es freuen, was er herbei schleppt!"

Elinha seufzte leise und beugte sich zu der Plane hinab, die sie ein Stück anhob, während der Karren sich immer weiter von der Hauptstraße entfernte. „Obst, Oliven, Kartoffeln, Möhren, Kohl und… Was ist in den Schläuchen dort?" Sie zeigte auf die langen Trinkschläuche, die zusammen gerollte in einer Kiste lagen.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen erschien auf Thalons Gesicht. „Das einzige, was den Geist anregt und den fahden Geschmack von unseren Gaumen nehmen wird: Wein!"

„Wein?" entfuhr es Elinha ungläubig. „Du hast Wein mitgenommen?"

„Ja!" lachte ihr Begleiter. „Das gibt ein Festschmaus, der eines Königs würdig ist! Wir pressen morgen früh die Oliven aus, so haben wir gutes Öl! Damit bestreichen wir die Hasen, die noch abhängen, braten sie über dem Rost mit einigen Kräutern und essen dazu Kartoffeln aus dem Feuer und Obst. Und dazu mundet ein guter Wein!"

„Aber Thalon – Wein! Das war viel zu teuer! Wir brauchen andere Dinge mehr!" warf die junge Frau ein und sah ihn anklagend an.Der Mann neben ihr lächelte jedoch nur. „Mädchen, ab und zu braucht der Mensch eine kleine Freude, um einmal die Schatten seines Los' hinter sich zu lassen. Es waren nur wenige Schläuche, die ich erwarb, und sie verschmälern nicht das, was wir ansonsten mitbringen." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du wirst sehen: heute Abend zahlen wir Avelson und seine gierigen Ratten aus und morgen feiern wir ein kleines Fest! Danach können wir auch wieder uns dem Ernst unseres Daseins und den Fragen nach dem morgen widmen, aber ohne ein paar kleine Freuden, würde uns auch noch letzte Frohgemut abhanden kommen. Außerdem, so scheint mir, kannst du auch eine Abwechslung gebrauchen!"

Fürsorge und Wärme klang in seiner Stimme mit, welche die junge Frau berührte. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, die ebenfalls ein Opfer des brutalen Überfalls der Orks geworden war, stellten Thalon und seine Frau die einzige Familie für sie dar, die sie noch hatte – sie und Kaya.„Du hast Recht, Thalon, wie immer!" seufzte sie und begann plötzlich zu lachen. „Wein, Wildbret und einen Monat Ruhe vor Avelson. Wir haben erfolgreich alles bei uns, was wir brauchen, ich bin nicht geschnappt worden und die Sonne scheint! Was wollen wir in diesem Moment mehr – außer der Kleidung, die Kaya und die anderen dringend gebraucht hätten?" Sie atmete tief durch. „Verdammter Elb!"

Thalon lachte auf. „Sei froh, dass du ihm entwischt bist! Ansonsten hättest du sicherlich den Palast von innen gesehen – wenn auch nur die untersten Stockwerke!"

Der Ochsenkarren entfernte sich mehr und mehr, und dennoch verschwand er nicht aus den Augen seines Verfolgers. Legolas sah aus den Augenwinkeln den beiden Menschen und ihrem Gefährt nach, während er den Weg die große Südstraße hinab weiter fortsetzte. Zweimal war ihm so gewesen, als hätte der Blick des Mädchens auf ihm geruht und ihre Worte, als der Ochsenkarren eine andere Richtung einschlug, bewiesen, dass es ihn tatsächlich bemerkt hatte – wenn auch als ‚armen Teufel' und nicht als den Verfolger, der er war. Um über jeden Verdacht hinweg zu täuschen, folgte er dem Straßenverlauf noch eine geringe Weile, bis er – nur eine halbe Meile entfernt – die Ausläufer des Waldes erreichte, der sich zu den Bergen hinauf zog. Vorgebend eine Rast einlegen zu wollen, verließ nun auch er die Straße, lehnte sich an einen der Bäume, dessen Nähe ihm guttat, und verschwand so plötzlich im Schatten des Hains, dass niemand, dessen Blick vielleicht zufällig in seine Richtung geglitten wäre, geglaubt hätte, er wäre einem Trugbild aufgesessen.

Der Elb atmete auf, als ihn der vertraute Geruch von Waldboden und Moos umfing. Obwohl auch hier Spuren der Verwüstung zu finden waren, so schien dieses Waldstück von der verheerenden Schlacht wie durch ein Wunder nicht behelligt worden zu sein. Seine Tarnung aufgebend eilte der Sohn Thranduils unter den noch kahlen Ästen dahin, übersprang Wurzeln und Farne und glitt so leichtfüßig über den Schnee, dass kaum ein Abdruck zurück blieb. Einzig die Stiege auf seinem Rücken behinderte ihn, aber es widerstrebte ihm sie abzusetzen und zurück zu lassen. Sie war beladen mit wertvollen Nahrungsmitteln und anderswo hungerten die Menschen. Es war ihm zuwider, Nahrung dem Verfall preiszugeben, wenn sie mit Sicherheit hungernde Mägen füllen konnte.

Er brauchte nicht lange, um seine ‚Beute' wieder zu finden. Das Quietschen der Holzräder, das Stampfen der schweren Hufe und die Stimmen der beiden Sterblichen führten ihn rasch wieder auf die richtige Fährte und nun, hier im Wald, wo er sich so zu Hause fühlte wie den in Gemächern seines Vaters Palastes, wurde er eins mit der Natur und somit unsichtbar für das Auge der Menschen.

Erneut folgte er dem Ochsenkarren, belauschte die Gespräche der beiden Komplizen, die ihm jedoch nicht viel Aufschluss gaben, da sie sich nur noch um irgendwelche Dinge drehten, die in ihrem Dorf passiert waren und dabei hauptsächlich von jemanden namens Kaya und Dalrehon, wobei es sich dem Anschein nach um Kinder handelte, die gerne Streiche spielten.

Die Sonne hatte schon längst ihren Zenit überschritten, als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten. Legolas schätzte, dass zwischen Minas Tirith und dem Tal, welches sich vor ihnen erstreckte, ungefähr vier bis fünf Wegstunden lagen, wenn man in dem gemächlichen Schritt eines Ochsen lief. Er selbst hätte, so schätzte er, keine zwei Stunden gebraucht, um die Strecke zurück zu legen, die sie gekommen waren. Die Wälder waren dichter geworden und die ersten schroffen Felswände zeugten davon, wie nahe sie dem Weißen Gebirge gekommen waren. Hier lag der Schnee noch höher und bog die Zweige der Bäume und Tannen hinab zum Boden. Auch die Wärme der vergangenen Tage hatte sich hier noch nicht so deutlich gezeigt, was nicht verwunderte, denn schon seit geraumer Zeit zog der Ochse unermüdlich das Gefährt langsam aber stetig bergauf.

Kurz hatten die beiden Menschen eine Pause eingelegt, um dem Ochsen etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, der – so befand Legolas – recht mager war und dem es entsprechend an Ausdauer mangelte. Er selbst hatte sich in der Geborgenheit des Waldes gehalten, wo er ein wenig von dem Obst verzehrte, welches er aus der Stiege nahm. Ein paar Apfelstücke fanden den Weg in den eisigen Schnee, als ein einige trächtige Hirschkühe neugierig näher gekommen waren – wie magisch angezogen von der Präsenz des Elben. Nicht, dass das Schöne Volk nicht auch auf die Jagd ging, aber die Tiere hier in Gondor waren an Elben nicht gewöhnt und reagierten instinktiv auf die Anwesenheit Legolas'. Dieser sah sehr wohl die Rippen, die sich überdeutlich an den Flanken der Tiere abmalten, und seinem Mitleid nachgebend und warf er ihnen ein paar Obststücke zu, die er zuvor mit einem kleinen Messer grob zerteilte. Der Blick der großen braunen Augen sagte ihm mehr als alles andere und lächelnd hatte er ihnen zugenickt, bevor er sich wieder an die Verfolgung des Karrens machte, als die beiden Sterblichen ihre Rast beendeten.

Schließlich, als die Schatten länger wurden, roch der Elb die ersten Kaminfeuer und der Ochse schritt rascher aus, als er die Nähe des heimatlichen Stalls fühlte. Und dann hörte der Sindar-Elb die ersten entfernten Menschenstimmen und das Bellen eines Hundes. Entschlossen setzte er die Stiege ab, verdeckte sie mit dem zerschlissenen Umgang, Ästen und Zweigen, entrollte seinen eigenen Umhang, warf ihn sich um die Schultern, nahm den Sack mit den Kleidungsstücken auf, den er noch immer bei sich trug, und eilte dann die letzte Strecke durch den Wald dem Dorf zu, wo man die Rückkehr der jungen Frau und des Mannes bemerkt hatte. Jubelrufe und aufgeregte Worte durchzogen die Luft, unterbrochen von lauten Rufen und Lachen.

Sich weiterhin im schützenden Schatten der Bäume haltend, schloss der Elbenprinz die Distanz zwischen sich und der Menschensiedlung, und verbarg sich an deren Rand zwischen den behütenden Ästen und Zweigen von Büschen. Dünner Schock breitete sich in ihm aus, als er das Dorf in näheren Augenschein nahm. Mehrere Hütten waren im Halbkreis aufgebaut, in deren Mitte anscheinend die Felder begannen, die sich in Richtung der Berge zogen, jetzt aber noch vom Schnee bedeckt waren. Die Häuser selbst waren als solche teilweise kaum noch zu erkennen. Einige von ihnen waren abgebrannt und standen verfallen und verlassen am Rand; halb zusammen gesunken von der Last des Schnees. Andere wiederum wirkten so, als würde der nächste Frühjahrswind sie umwehen, so windschief und altersschwach sahen sie aus. Die Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt, manche Dachböden waren eingesunken und Spuren von gelöschten Feuern überzogen so manche Wand. Wege waren zwar angelegt, denn die Menschen den Schnee dort beiseite geschaufelt hatten, um gehen zu können, doch Legolas war sich sicher, dass sie nach der Schneeschmelze nur noch eine einzige Spur aus Matsch sein würden. An einem Haus in seiner Nähe war ein halb zerfallener Stall zu erkennen, vor dem ein zugeschneiter Haufen lag – wahrscheinlich Mist. Aus einigen Kaminen stieg dünner Rauch auf und durch so manche Bretterritze fiel ein dünner Lichtschein, doch das ganze Dorf war ein Bild der Armut und der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Auch den Menschen sah man ihre Not an: verhärmte, ungesund bleiche Gesichter, müde Bewegungen und magere Hände, die aus den teilweise drei- oder vierfach übergezogenen Kleidungsstücken hervor schauten. In vielen Augen spiegelte sich Resignation wieder, aber in denen anderer auch der unbeugsame Wille, nicht aufzugeben.

Und besonders jetzt, als der Ochsenkarren ankam und die Plane zurück geworfen wurde, schienen Müdigkeit und Verzweiflung von den Bewohnern abzufallen, und machten Raum für Freude und Hoffnung. Die junge Frau sprang von dem Kutschbock und wurde gedrückt und umarmt, während ein Hund an ihr emporsprang, Kinder an ihren Sachen zogen und es scherzende Kommentare ob ihres Geruchs gab, denn der Gestank des gebrauchten Strohs, in welches sie sich in Minas Tirith hatte fallen lassen, haftete nach wie vor an ihr. Sie lachte zurück, zog hier eine Frau auf, warf da mit einem Schneeball nach ein paar Kindern und half Ihrem Begleiter, die Plane von dem Karren zu entfernen und begann das Eingekaufte zu verteilen. Selten hatte Legolas Menschen erlebt, die sich so über etwas Geringes wie einen Zweig Oliven, ein paar Obststücke oder einen Beutel mit Kartoffeln freuten. Der Lenker des Karrens hob eine Kiste hoch und der Elb hörte das Wort „Wein", was lauten Jubel auslöste, in dem Begriffe wie „Festessen" und „welch glücklicher Tag" am häufigsten vorkamen.

Ein älterer Mann ging schwerfällig auf die junge Frau zu, die ehrfürchtig den Kopf senkte und dann mit ihm ein paar Sätze wechselte, die den Alten anscheinend erfreuten. Die Augen des Elben wurden schmal als er erkannte, was die Diebin hervor holte: seinen Geldbeutel! Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen. Das gute Stück würde er sich wiedeholen, stammte es doch von seinem Vater, der es ihm vor dem Ringkrieg schenkte. Leicht erzürnt bemerkte er, wie die junge Frau den erschreckend geringen Rest des Inhaltes in einen Beutel des Alten schüttete, selbst ein paar Münzen behielt und sich dann mit anderen Männern unterhielt, die recht aufgeregt wirkten. Nun, anscheinend war der größte Teil seines Geldes, welches er noch gestern bei sich trug, in der Tat für die Einkäufe benutzt worden, die nun unter der Bevölkerung restlos aufgeteilt wurden.

Der Wagenlenker spannte den Ochsen aus und führte ihn zu dem halb zerfallenen Stall, aus dem ein dünnes Wiehern erklang. Die restlichen Bewohner kehrten nach und nach in ihre Häuser zurück, genau wie die junge Frau, die in Begleitung von einer Frau mittleren Alters und einem kleineren Kind das Haus betrat, zu dem der Stall gehörte. Doch die allgemeine freudige Aufregung und die augenscheinliche Erleichterung legten sich noch lange nicht, denn aus sämtlichen Hütten ertönten aufgeregtes Gemurmel und Gesprächsfetzen.

Der Elb wartete. Sicher, man würde sich im Palast bestimmt schon Sorgen machen, aber er würde nicht von hier fortgehen ohne heraus gefunden zu haben, was es mit all dem auf sich hatte. Ja, er und Gimli hatten bei ihrer Reise herunter gekommene Dörfer gesehen, aber um keines war es so schlimm bestellt gewesen, wie um dieses. Winzig Ortschaften, die sich in einem solchen Zustand befunden hatten, waren verlassen gewesen. Doch etwas hielt die Menschen hier – und etwas oder jemand verschlimmerte ihr Leid, anstatt ihnen beizustehen. So viel stand für Legolas bereits fest. Trotz der dicken Sachen war ihm nicht entgangen, wie abgemagert die Bewohner waren und zu sehen, wie sie sich zwar auf die Einkäufe gestürzt hatten, dies jedoch geordnet und ohne jede Raffgier, dafür aber mit Hoffnung und Freude, hatte ihn bewegt. Dennoch zog er keine voreiligen Schlüsse. Sein Verdacht, eventuell auf eine Diebesbande gestoßen zu sein, hatte sich nicht verhärtet, aber dennoch lag hier etwas im Argen – und er war entschlossen heraus zu finden, was es war.

Und so übte er sich in Geduld, während im Dorf immer wieder die Menschen sich gegenseitig besuchten, hier was miteinander tauschten, hier sich etwas erzählten. Ein Blick zum Himmel sagte ihm, dass der Abend bereits herein gebrochen war, denn um diese Jahreszeit waren die Tage noch kürzer und gerade hier, zwischen den hohen Felswänden der Berge, versank die Sonne schneller und ließ die Nacht eher herein brechen, als in den weitläufigen Auen dem Grasland des Anduin. Doch der Elb harrte geduldig auf seinem Posten aus, beobachtete ein Eichhörnchen, das seine kleine Winterhöhle in einem nahen Baum verließ, um sich mit seinen gesammelten Vorräten in einem seiner zahllosen Verstecke zu stärken und lauschte den ersten Rufen eines Kauzes. Er hatte Zeit, denn eins brauchte man auf einer Jagd: Geduld.

Das laute Klopfen an der Tür ließ Aragorn zusammen fahren und selbst Arwen hob überrascht eine fein geschwungene Braue ob der Heftigkeit, mit der um Einlass gebeten wurde. Sie hatte die raschen, schweren Schritte wesentlich eher vernommen als ihr Mann und diese sofort dem Zwerg zugeordnet, jedoch hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Gimli Glóinssohn – kaum dass er angeklopft hatte – in die privaten Räume des Königspaares stürzte, und dabei jegliche Etikette vergaß.„Er ist immer noch nicht zurück!" platzte es aus dem Naugrim heraus und er knetete sich seine starken Hände, während seine kleinen, dunklen Augen besorgt von einem zum anderen huschten.

Estel erholte sich als erster von dieser recht freien Interpretation der allgemeinen Umgangsformen – immerhin war der Zwerg sein Freund – und trat einen Schritt näher. „Wer?"

„Legolas! Der Junge ist noch immer nicht zurück, und es wird schon dunkel!" Die Stimme Gimlis verriet überdeutlich, wie nervös er war.

Arwen lächelte leicht. „Gimli, Legolas kann durchaus auf sich selbst aufpassen. Er tut es seit vielen, vielen Jahrhunderten."

„Sicher ist er auf der Jagd und…" setzte Aragorn an, doch der Zwerg unterbrach ihn: „Auf der Jagd schon, aber nicht nach Wild, sondern nach der Diebin, die ihm heute Vormittag auf dem Markt wieder begegnete! Er ist ihr nach und hat gesagt, dass wir uns im Palast wiedertreffen, aber bisher ist er noch nicht zurück!"

Der Dúnedain und die Elbin tauschten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. „Legolas könnte wirklich in Gefahr schweben", sinnierte Estel mit einem versteckten Grinsen. „Schließlich jagt er keine Orks, Uruk-hais oder Höhlentrolle, und auch schlägt er sich nicht mit Riesenspinnen oder gar einen Olifant herum, sondern er verfolgt eine Diebin!"

Ein recht un-königliches, aber dafür umso mehr elbisches Kichern entrang sich Elronds Tochter, während sie ihrem Mann zublinzelte. „Wahrlich eine gefährliche Beute!"

Gimli verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ja, lacht nur! Aber was, wenn die Kleine nicht alleine arbeitet und unser Elblein der Bande in die Hände gefallen ist?" Er warf Arwen bei dem Wort ‚Elblein' einen entschuldigenden Blick zu; immerhin war Legolas nur unbedeutend jünger als die Königin von Gondor, doch diese lächelte nur amüsiert. Sie wusste, wie stark die Beschützerinstinkte des Zwerges aufflammten, wenn es um einen ganz bestimmten Sindar-Elb ging.

Aragorn schloss die Distanz zu dem Naugrim und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht ist Legolas etwas oder jemanden auf die Spur gekommen. Geben wir ihm noch ein wenig Zeit, Gimli, bevor wir etwas unternehmen. Ich kenne Legolas. Wenn er sich in etwas verbissen hat, dann vergisst er gerne, dass andere vielleicht auf ihn warten." Er sah, wie der Zwerg tief einatmete und sich auf die Lippen biss; nach wie vor schimmerte es in seinen Augen beunruhigt, und er klopfte ihm sacht auf den Rücken. „Warten wir noch etwas, mein Freund!"

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Ariena!" Elinha legte der Frau Thalons eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie. Wie alle Lossarnacher war auch sie von kleinerem Wuchs und dunklerer Hautfarbe, doch war dies für die beiden Frauen nicht von Belang. Ariena war für Elinha dagewesen, als diese nach dem Überfall der Orks ohne Mutter und mit einem vierjährigen Mädchen, welches sie in ihre Obhut nahm, alleine zurück geblieben war. Umgekehrt hatte Elinha der verzweifelten Mutter Trost und Mut gegeben, als diese um den Tod ihrer drei ältesten Kinder trauerte. Auch für Thalon hatte die, von eigenem Schmerz erschütterte junge Frau ein offenes Ohr gehabt und so manchen Abend mit ihm zusammen gesessen, wenn die schier unüberbrückbaren Existenzprobleme den Mann zu erdrücken schienen, er aber dies vor Weib und Kind zu verbergen suchte. Und innerhalb des letzten Jahres war aus der einst einfachen Nachbarschaft ein enger Zusammenhalt gewachsen, und mehrfach hatte Thalon ihr angeboten, doch zu ihm und seiner Frau zu ziehen, doch Elinha hatte dankend abgelehnt. Sie hatte selbst für ein Kind zu sorgen und wollte Ariena nicht zur Last fallen. Außerdem, so schien ihr, war es so besser, denn sollte sie bei einem ihrer ‚Beschaffungsgänge' verhaftet werden, so würde man keine Verbindung zu Thalon und seiner Frau herstellen können.

„Und gib Dalrehon noch einen Aufguss von dem Tee. Der Verkäufer hat gesagt, er würde helfen", lächelte sie und schloss sich Thalon an, der die bereits schlafende Kaya in eine zerschlissene Decke gehüllt und auf den Arm unter seinen Umhang genommen hatte. Elinha war dankbar dafür, dass sie zum Essen eingeladen worden war; so brauchte sie für sich und Kaya nicht noch etwas zubereiten, denn sie war – wie sie sich eingestehen musste – sehr müde nach all der Aufregung.

Die Lossarnacherin lächelte sie dankbar an. „Nochmals tausend Dank, Elinha, dass du daran gedacht hast und gute Nacht. Es scheint, als ob Avelson heute nicht mehr kommt."

Die Augen der jungen Frau wurden schmal. „Verrecken möge er und die Wölfe sich an ihm ihre Mägen verderben!" knurrte sie und Ariena lachte leise auf. „Das Temperament der Waldläufer kommt in dir durch, Kind!"

Ariena war wohl der einzige Mensch dem Elinha es noch erlaubte, sie ‚Kind' zu nennen, denn die Lossarnacherin hatte für sie, hin und wieder, ein wenig die Mutterrolle übernommen. Sich Thalon anschließend, winkte sie ihrer Gastgeberin zu, zog ihr Schultertuch fester um sich und eilte hinaus in die schneidende Kälte. Ein Blick zum Himmel bewies, dass Wolken ihren Weg über die Bergkämme gefunden hatten, denn kein Stern war mehr zu sehen. Die Luft roch nach Schnee und seufzend wurde Elinha klar, dass die kommende Nacht eine weitere Schicht der kalten, weißen Pracht bringen würde. Und nicht nur das. Der Wind, der hin und wieder aufkam, wurde zunehmend heftiger und sie vermutete, dass er sich im Laufe der Nacht in einen Sturm verwandeln würde. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum dieser Bluthund von Lehnseintreiber nicht erschienen war. Mit Sicherheit saß er in irgendeiner Schenke, gab sich dem Wein hin und schlug sich den Bauch mit gutem Essen voll, während seine Untergebenen ihm huldigten. Elinha biss sich auf die Lippen. Zur Hölle mit diesem Aasgeier!

Thalon begleitete sie zu ihrem Haus, wartete dort, bis sie eine Kerze und den Kamin angezündet hatte und brachte dann das schlafende kleine Mädchen in die winzige Schlafkammer, wo das Bett stand, welches Elinha und ihre Ziehtochter sich teilten. Dann wünschte auch er eine gute Nacht und verschwand.

Die junge Frau seufzte, goss sich aus dem Kessel über dem Kaminfeuer, in dem sie Schnee geschmolzen hatte, etwas Wasser in eine Schüssel, entledigte sich der schmutzigen Männerkleidung, warf diese in eine Ecke und wusch sich von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie hatte sich den kleinen Luxus gegönnt, auf dem Markt zwei Stück Seife zu erstehen, denn eines hatte ihr Vater sie gelehrt: Sauberkeit beugte Krankheiten vor, und da Kaya noch klein und für ihr Alter sehr dünn war – obwohl sie mehr zu essen bekam, als Elinha sich selbst nahm – fürchtete sie um die Gesundheit ihrer Ziehtochter. Es war eine Wohltat, sich den Schmutz und den Gestank endlich abzuwaschen, und den frischen Geruch von Seife genießen zu können. Obwohl das kleine Feuer in dem Kamin nur geringfügige Wärme spendete, säuberte sie sich länger und ausgiebiger, als es vielleicht nötig gewesen wäre, aber der Drang, nicht nur den Dreck der Straße und des alten Strohs, sondern auch den imaginären Schmutz ihres Handelns zu beseitigen trieb sie dazu. Sie warf den Lappen in die Schüssel und trocknete sich mit einem größeren sauberen ab. Nach und nach wurde ihr bewusst, wie kühl es im Raum war und sie freute sich bereits auf ihr Bett, doch zuerst reinige sie noch ihr langes Haar, drückte auch dieses in einem andere Lappen aus und schlüpfte dann rasch in ein einfaches Unterkleid, welches ihr als Nachtgewand diente. Danach zog sich dicke Socken über und ergriff ihren Kamm in der Hoffnung, die vielen Knoten im Haar lösen zu können. Es knackte im Kamin und ihr wurde klar, dass sie noch etwas von dem wertvollen Brennholz, dessen Stapel an der Wand bereits bedenklich geschrumpft war, opfern musste, wollte sie es morgen früh für Kaya warm haben. Den Kamm nochmals beiseite legend, ergriff sie einige Holzscheite, die sie eigenhändig mit einer Axt zerkleinert hatte, hockte sich vor den Kamin und verteilte das Brennmaterial in den kleinen Flammen, die sofort gierig danach leckten. Einige Momente lang sah Elinha dem Funkenflug zu, als die winzigen Feuerteilchen im Rauchabzug verschwanden. Sie hatte offene Feuer immer geliebt – schon früher, als ihr Vater sie hin und wieder mit den Wald genommen und sie dort vieles gelehrt hatte. Feuer bedeutete Wärme und Leben – solange es nicht entfesselt als Waffe benutzt wurde.Nein, heute Abend wollte sie nicht an jene Schreckensnacht zurück denken, die vor einem Jahr ihr Leben und das der restlichen Dorfbewohner von Grund auf änderte. Sie war gesättigt, es war warm und sie war frei! Mehr brauchte sie im Moment nicht.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie erschrocken aufspringen und herum fahren. Im Schatten schien sich für einen Moment etwas zu bewegen und ein Schrei bahnte sich den Weg aus ihrem Hals zu ihrem Lippen, den sie jedoch im letzten Moment zu unterdrücken vermochte, als eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt in den dünnen Schein des Feuers trat. Hellblonde Haarsträhnen schimmerten im Zwielicht wie geschmolzenes Gold und blaue Augen blitzten durchdringend in einem flüchtig vertrauten Gesicht, während eine ihr inzwischen bekannte Stimme kühl fragte: „Dachtest du wirklich, mir ein zweites Mal entkommen zu können?"

TBC…


	8. Wahrheiten

Hallächen,

ein herzliches Dankeschön für die ersten Reaktionen. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass anscheinend die Story gefällt und bin gespannt, wie Ihr das nächste Chapter findet.

Viel Spaß, bitte, bitte reviewt!

Eure Lywhn

**7. Kapitel – Wahrheiten  
**  
Der Elbenprinz hatte in seinem Versteck ausgeharrt und sich in Geduld geübt. Da er durch und durch abgehärtet war – und die Erstgeborenen ohnehin Kälte oder Hitze wesentlich besser vertragen konnten, als die Menschen – machte ihm die fallende Temperatur nichts aus. Zudem vermittelten ihm die Bäume um ihn herum ein Gefühl von Wärme, wie ein Nichtelb niemals würde verstehen können. Der Abend war schon etwas fortgeschritten, als in dem Haus, in dem das Mädchen verschwunden war, nicht etwa die Lichter ausgingen, sondern der Wagenlenker – dick eingepackt in einen Umhang – und die junge Diebin das Haus verließen, zu einem kleineren, recht windschiefen in unmittelbarer Nähe gingen und darin verschwanden. Nur kurz darauf schimmerte dünner Kerzenschein durch die verbarrikadierten Fenster und Rauch begann aus dem halb zerfallenen Schornstein zu steigen, und unmittelbar darauf erschien wieder der Mann, wünschte an der Tür eine gute Nacht und ging zurück. Also wohnte das Mädchen allein.

Kaum war der Mann in seiner Behausung verschwunden und das Dorf lag erneut still vor ihm, verließ Legolas seinen Platz hinter den Büschen, huschte eiligst zur Rückseite der Häuser und näherte sich von dort der Hütte, in der die Diebin scheinbar lebte. Aufmerksam unterzog er die armselige Kate einer kurzen aber genauen Musterung und erkannte, dass der einzige Weg hinein – der nicht durch die Tür führen sollte – jener über das Dach war, da es an einer Stelle leicht eingesunken war und so zwischen Wand und Dachstuhl eine schmale, aber für ihn passierbare Lücke klaffte. Er trat heran, prüfte kurz die Beschaffenheit der Wand – Baumstämme mit bröckelndem Lehm gehalten – und kletterte behände wie eine Katze hinauf; seine Hände und Fußspitzen fanden dort Halt, wo ein Mensch ihn nie gefunden hätte.

Oben angekommen spähte er in die Dunkelheit – die Hütte verfügte über einen sehr niedrigen Dachboden – zog sich ins Innere, wäre beinahe auf ein paar lose Bretter getreten, die anscheinend das Loch einmal versperrt hatten, und schaute sich um. Es herrschte fast völlige Dunkelheit und eines Menschen Auge hätte niemals die Leiter entdeckt, die hinunter führte, doch der Sehsinn der Erstgeborenen war stärker und feiner, und so schlich er lautlos zu der schmalen Stiege und lauschte hinunter. Er hörte das leichte Scheppern von Geschirr, das Knistern von Feuer und die leisen Schritte von bloßen Füßen. Offenbar machte das Mädchen sich bereit, zu Bett zu gehen. Nun, angenehme Träume würde sie nicht haben, wenn er wieder fort war – sollte er sich denn dazu entschließen, sie nicht ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen und nach Minas Tirith mitzunehmen. Letzteres war ungemein verlockend, was sicherlich auch an seinem gekränkten Stolz lag.

Geräuschlos wie jene Raubkatzen, die unterhalb der Baumgrenze im Gebirge lebten, glitt der Elb die Leiter hinunter und sah sich wachsam um. Die ganze Hütte bestand nur aus einem Raum, der linkerhand von ihm ein Teil durch eine Bretterwand abgeteilt war. Der Hauptraum war nur spärlich möbliert: Ein Tisch, vier Stühle, ein langer Tisch an der Wand neben dem Kamin, auf dem Töpfe und Geschirr stand und über dem an einigen Haken Topflöffel und eine Pfanne hingen, eine Truhe befand sich neben der Tür und an der Wand zu seiner rechten stapelte sich ein Rest von Kaminholz. Innerlich war Legolas erschüttert. Wie ein Mensch in solcher Armut leben konnte, erstaunte ihn, denn ohne Zweifel bildete seine Umgebung das Minimum dessen, was man zum Leben brauchte.

Und dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf jene Person gelenkt, wegen der er hier war. Die junge Frau stand an dem Tisch neben dem Kamin und…

Hastig wandte der Elb sich ab, während er Hitze in seinen Ohrspitzen aufsteigen fühlte, die sich rasch in seinen Wangen ausbreitete. Ob sie nun eine gemeine Diebin war oder nicht, aber einer jungen, völlig entblößten Frau beim Waschen zuzusehen, verboten ihm seine Erziehung und sein Anstand! Er duckte sich hinter der Leiter in die Schatten, presste den Sack mit den Kleidungsstücken an sich und lauschte aufmerksam hinter sich, denn er wollte sich keinesfalls umdrehen, bevor er nicht davon überzeugt war, dass das Mädchen wieder sittsam bekleidet war – auch wenn der kurze Blick, den er erhascht hatte, alles andere als unästhetisch war, denn ihr Körper war schlank und hell wie eine junge Birke, und – obwohl etwas sehr dünn, wie ihm sofort aufgefallen war – mit dem Ansatz für die passenden Rundungen ausgestattet. Und das alles bildete einen Umstand, gegen den auch ein Elb nicht ganz gefeit war, wie sein für einige Momente rascher schlagender Puls und ein flüchtig ihn durchflammender Blitz in seinem Innern bewiesen. Legolas atmete tief durch und übte sich erneut in Geduld; darum bemüht, den Anblick von soeben energisch aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Schließlich machten die Geräusche klar, dass die junge Frau wohl mit ihrem Waschen fertig war und sich um das Kaminfeuer kümmerte, und so wagte er einen zweiten Blick.

Richtig! In ein ausgeblichenes, leicht verschlissenes Gewand gehüllt kniete sie vor dem Kamin und sah den Funken nach, die im Schornstein in den kalten Winterabend hinauf tanzten. Somit war der Moment gekommen, seine Anwesenheit bekannt zu geben.

Sie hörte ihn kommen, wie er mit leichtem Erstaunen bemerkte, obwohl er sich nahezu lautlos bewegte. Sie sprang auf und wirbelte zu ihm herum; die grau-grünen Augen groß und gehetzt. Entschlossen trat er in den Lichtkreis des Feuers und hob beide Brauen, als sie leise aufkeuchte. „Dachtest du wirklich, mir ein zweites Mal entkommen zu können?"

Elinhas Herz schlug bis zum Hals, den sie mit einer schlanken Hand halb umklammerte; für einen Moment wie gelähmt vor Schreck. Es konnte nicht sein! Der Elb aus Minas Tirith stand _nicht wirklich_ vor ihr! Sie war ihm doch entwischt, hatte ihn ausgetrickst und hatte ihn abgehängt! Und die ganze Zeit, als sie mit Thalon nach Hause fuhr, hatte nichts Verdächtiges ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt! Und dennoch stand er hier vor ihr; inmitten ihres kleinen Hauses und wirkte so lauernd wie eine Raubkatze die bereit zum Sprung war. Sie schluckte schwer und atmete mehrfach tief durch, um ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen – und einen Ausweg zu finden. Fliehen konnte sie nicht mehr. Kaya war hier, sie selbst war nur dünn bekleidet und es gab keine weite Zuflucht, zu der sie hätte flüchten können.

Mit trockenem Mund erwiderte sie seinen Blick und fühlte sich trotz ihres Unterkleides seltsam entblößt. „W… wie kommt Ihr hier herein?" wisperte sie nach einigen langen Momenten des Schweigens. „Was wollt Ihr hier?"

Der Hauch eines spöttischen Lächelns glitt über seine schönen Gesichtszüge, während er einen Schritt näher kam der sie dazu veranlasste, ein wenig zurück zu weichen. „Deine Frage verwundert mich", erwiderte er kühl. „Schließlich hast du mir das hier zur Verwahrung gegeben!" Er lüftete leicht den grauen Elbenumhang und hob den Sack etwas an. Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich noch mehr. „Interessant, wofür du mein Geld ausgegeben hast!"

Elinha trachtete danach, ihren Atem und ihr Herz wieder zu beruhigen, doch gelingen wollte es ihr nicht so recht. „Ihr… Ihr versteht nicht…" wisperte sie und fühlte sich für einen flüchtigen Augenblick zurück in ihre Kindheit versetzt, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte und ihr Vater sie rügte. Nur hier war der Grund keine harmloser Kinderstreich, sondern ein handfestes Vergehen. Sie hatte gestohlen – und der Bestohlene stand vor ihr und hatte sie in die Ecke gedrängt wie der Jäger das Wild. Und, was noch erschwerend hinzukam: er war ein persönlicher Freund des Königs, selbst ein Herrschersohn und sie hatte ihn zweimal ausgetrickst – fast zumindest, denn er hatte eindeutig den Spieß umgedreht.

„Was verstehe ich nicht?" hakte der Elb eisig nach. „Dass du stiehlst? Dass du die Gutgläubigkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft anderer ausnutzt, um dich zu bereichern?" Es glitzerte in seinen Augen und Elinha fühlte den beinahe verzweifelten Drang, sich zu verstecken. Nur ihr Stolz und der Gedanke an Kaya hielt sie an Ort und Stelle fest. Sie schöpfte tief Atem und erwiderte beinahe trotzig: „Hilfsbereitschaft? Wäre diese so verbreitet, wir Ihr angebt, hätten wir mehr zum Leben als das, was wir auf dem Leib tragen und müssten nicht Hunger leiden!"

Ein dünnes Schnauben entrang sich ihrem gestrigen ‚Opfer'. „Nun, für eine Erweiterung der Kleidung wolltest du anscheinend Sorge tragen. Nur leider kreuzte der ‚verdammte Elb' wieder deinen Weg. _Hier_!" Er schleuderte den Sack direkt vor ihre Füße und bemerkte, wie sie heftig zusammen zuckte und flüchtig die Augen schloss. Ihre dunklen Wimpern stachen scharf von der bleichen Haut ab, die sogar noch etwas fahler wurde, als zuvor. Nein! Davon würde er sich nicht beeinflussen lassen, denn sein Gegenüber hatte sich des Vergehens des Diebstahls schuldig gemacht, und das war etwas, was nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden durfte! Er schlenderte zu dem Tisch und lehnte sich leicht an dessen Kante, während die junge Frau ihn beobachtete wie das Kaninchen die Schlange. Fest sah er sie an und er kam nicht umhin mit dünnem Respekt festzustellen, dass sie seinem Blick nicht auswich, obwohl dies an ihrer Stelle viele – wenn nicht sogar die meisten – getan hätten. „Wie heißt du?" fragte er knapp und beobachtete, wie es in den grau-grünen Tiefen vor ihm für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages rebellisch aufblitzte; etwas, was ihn unter den gegebenen Umständen verwunderte.

„Man lehrte mich, dass der Mann sich der Dame vorstellt!" versetzte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Elb starrte sie groß an – das war doch unglaublich! – straffte dann seine schlanke Gestalt und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung ob meines ungebührenden Verhaltens, Milady, aber ich war bis soeben der Annahme, es mit einer daher gelaufenen, gemeinen Taschendiebin zu tun zu haben. Erlaubt, dass ich das Versäumte nachhole: Legolas Thranduilion, Prinz des Großen Grünwaldes und Gast im Hause Königs Elessars!" Normaler Weise legte er keinen Wert auf seinen Titel, doch in diesem Fall benutzte er ihn mit voller Absicht. Seine Stimme troff vor Hohn, was dünne Röte in die Wangen der jungen Frau trieb. Aber nicht aus Scham, wie er einen Augenblick später feststellte, sondern aus Zorn.

Elinha ignorierte das Ziehen in ihrem Magen als sie begriff, dass Thalons Vermutung der Wahrheit entsprach. Ihr Gegenüber war in der Tat jener Elb, der zu den neun Ringgefährten gehört hatte und war somit einer der Retter Mittelerdes. Und – wie ihr schlagartig bewusst wurde – selbst unter seinesgleichen einer der edelsten; es sei denn, er drang in fremde Häuser ein! „Elinha, Tochter Borárs aus dem Norden", entgegnete sie knapp. „Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass einer vom Schönen Volk – dazu noch ein Prinz! – tatsächlich einer Frau in ihrem Haus auflauert!" Die blauen Augen ihres Gegenübers weiteten sich verblüfft. „Und dazu auch noch, während besagte Frau sich reinigt!" ergänzte sie mit einem leisen Knurren, denn es war eindeutig, dass er bereits hier gewesen sein musste, als sie sich wusch. Er wirkte noch überraschter, als zuvor, was ihren Verdacht bestätigte. Sehr gut! Angriff war die beste Verteidigung.

Legolas war versucht, nach Luft zu schnappen. Das war doch die größte Unverschämtheit, die ihm je untergekommen war! „So wie du ahnungslosen Reisenden auflauerst, um sie um ihr Eigentum zu bringen? Und habe keine Scham wegen deiner Reinigung. Im Gegensatz zu dir besitze ich Anstand und weiß, was sich gehört – auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum du so empört bist. Es war nichts Bewegendes, was mein Auge für einen Moment erblickte!"

_‚Seit wann lügst du, Thranduilion?'_ fragte eine innere Stimme ihn. _‚Ja, sie ist sehr dünn, aber das bringt der Hunger mit sich, und ihre Gestalt ist dennoch ansehnlich. Ein bisschen Fleisch auf die Rippen und sie könnte es mit jeder Elbin aufnehmen!'  
_  
Elinha starrte ihn für die Dauer mehrerer, rascher Herzschläge an, dann überzog erneute Röte ihre Wangen, während sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und die Fäuste ballte. Dieser arrogante Kerl! „Nun, anscheinend verbietet es Euer so genannter Anstand nicht, beleidigend zu werden, aber mir kam schon öfter zu Ohren, dass Elben anmaßend, überheblich und spöttisch sind, sobald etwas nicht ihren Vorstellungen von Schönheit und Charakter entspricht, denn sie sind ja etwas Besseres als wir Menschen!"

Der Elbenprinz kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Anmaßend und überheblich? Bei den Valar, das hatte man ihn noch nie genannt! „Ich respektiere die Menschen, es sei denn, sie lügen, betrügen und stehlen!" schnappte er, was die junge Frau sichtlich noch mehr erboste.

„Ist das so? Habt Ihr Euch nie gefragt, warum manche Menschen so handeln müssen? Ist es Euch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Not viele von uns zwingt Dinge zu tun, die sie verabscheuen?" Ihre Stimme hatte die Furcht verloren, und offenbarte nun unterdrückte Wut.

„Die Not?" Sein Tonfall war wieder hart geworden. „Ja, der Winter war grimmig für diesen Teil Gondors, aber sämtliche Vorzeichen sprachen dafür. Hättet ihr sie beachtet, dann hättet ihr Vorräte angelegt und Geld zurück behalten, um vor der Schneeschmelze euren Bedarf in Minas Tirith abzudecken – ohne dafür stehlen zu müssen!"

Die Diebin sah ihn mit offenem Mund an, dann wurden ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, in denen es glitzerte. „Wenn man uns das Geld gelassen hätte, dann hätten wir auch genau so gehandelt! Aber da die Abgaben sogar noch stiegen, um die Kassen Gondors nach dem Krieg wieder aufzufüllen, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als…"

Nun brannten auch Legolas' Wangen vor Empörung. „Das ist eine Lüge!" unterbrach er sie scharf, doch die junge Frau ließ sich nicht beirren, als sie sich dicht vor ihm aufbaute. Sie reichte ihm bis zum Kinn und einmal mehr wurde ihm klar, wie zierlich sie war. Allerdings hatte sie für so eine zarte Person viel Feuer, das in ihren Augen funkelte. Jede Furcht war versiegt. „Eine Lüge nennt Ihr es?" fauchte sie. „Ist es auch eine Lüge, dass dieser Bluthund Avelson uns das Letzte aus der Tasche nimmt für ‚König und Vaterland'? Ist es eine Lüge, dass er beim letzten Mal zwei unserer Häuser anzündete als Warnung vor einer weiteren Versäumung unseres Tributes? Ist es eine Lüge, dass dieser Bastard vorgestern auf den kleinen Bíor mit seiner Peitsche eingeschlagen hat, als dieser seiner Mutter gegen die Zudringlichkeit eines dieser Kerle zur Hilfe kommen wollte? Ist es eine Lüge, dass dieser Winter drei Opfer gefordert hat, während Ihr, der König und die Lehnsfürsten im Warmen saßen und satt waren?" Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden und unerschrocken bohrte sie ihren Blick in den des Elben.

Legolas beugte sich leicht vor; der letzte Teil ihrer Redeflut brachte seine Beherrschung bedenklich ins Wanken – und er ignorierte entschieden den Duft von Seife und Vanille, der von der jungen Frau ausging und auch, wie durch den Schein des Feuers den Umriss ihres Körpers durch den einfachen Baumwollstoff sichtbar machte. „Dass dieses Dorf gelitten hat, ist nicht zu übersehen. Und dass die Nahrung vielerorts knapp ist, braucht nicht erwähnt zu werden. Ich habe Augen im Kopf, Mädchen. Doch wage es nicht noch einmal schlecht über Aragorn zu sprechen, oder ich schleife dich an deinen Haaren zurück nach Minas Tirith, wo dir gezeigt wird, was die gondorischen Gesetze für Diebe bereithalten!" Er sprach leise, aber messerscharf. Jedoch erzielte er nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.

„Ich spreche nicht schlecht über den König, sondern ich wage es Tatsachen in Worte zu fassen, für die andere zu feige sind sie zu äußern! Wir alle sind dem König dankbar, dass er Gondor und Mittelerde gerettet hat, aber würde das einfache Volk ihm etwas bedeuten, dann hätte er zumindest in den vergangenen Monaten die Abgaben ausgesetzt, damit wir etwas zum LEBEN haben, und nicht frierend und hungernd wie die Hunde vor uns hinsiechen müssen!" Sie war lauter geworden, als ihre Beherrschung langsam riss, und die Anspannung der vergangenen Stunden sich nach und nach Luft machte.

Die kristallblauen Augen vor ihr blitzten zornig. „Aragorn hat die Abgaben für Lossarnach und einige andere Gegenden, die schlimm betroffen sind, ausgesetzt! Also lüge mich nicht an, was den Grund für deine Diebesstreifzüge sind, Weib!" zischte Legolas; maßlos erregt darüber, wie diese hinterhältige Betrügerin über seinen besten Freund sprach, der Jahrzehnte lange Entbehrungen hinter sich hatte, um Mittelerde zu beschützen.

„Ausgesetzt?" fauchte Elinha spöttisch. „Davon hätte er Fürst Ferethon und seine Aasgeiern vielleicht unterrichten sollen, denn seine ‚Anordnung' HAT SICH NOCH NICHT BIS HIERHER HERUM GESPROCHEN!" Jetzt schrie sie wirklich und es scherte sie nicht, dass ihr Schicksal in den Händen des Elben lag. Zu lange gehrte es schon in ihr, zu lange hatte sie die Ungerechtigkeiten unter der Knute Ferethons und seinem Bluthund Avelson ertragen müssen. Der Elb öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber sie kam ihm zuvor: „Jeden Monat kommt dieser Halsabschneider hierher, droht uns damit uns zu vertreiben, wenn wir nicht den verlangten Tribut zahlen, schlägt die Schwachen und gängelt uns anderweitig bis zum Unerträglichen! Und Ihr fragt Euch, warum ich stehle? Von irgendwo her müssen wir das Geld herbei schaffen und gleichzeitig Dinge einkaufen, um zu überleben! Also hole ich nur das für uns zurück, was uns genommen wurde!"

Legolas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust; seine elbische Gelassenheit zeigte breite Risse. „Wenn dies stimmt, warum hat dann keiner von euch in Minas Tirith vorgesprochen? Aragorn hält einmal in der Woche Audienz ab, in der jeder vorgelassen wird dem es verlangt, mit ihm zu sprechen – sei es um der Gerechtigkeit willen oder aus anderen Gründen. Bist du zu feige, ihm gegenüber zu treten, oder stehen deine Behauptungen auf zu wackeligen Beinen, dass du das Stehlen ehrlichen Weg vorziehst?"

Elinha war die Hände in die Höhe. „Audienz? Schön und gut, aber man muss auch dazu zugelassen werden! Dreimal versuchten wir zum König vorgelassen zu werden, aber wurden von dem Berater und dem Wachhauptmann jedes Mal davon gejagt – letztmals sogar unter der Androhung, uns in den Kerker zu werfen! Und jetzt wagt es noch einmal, mich der Feigheit zu bezichtigen!"

„Jeder darf vor zum König, Weib, und wenn du nochmals solche Lügen verbreitetest, nur um deine Haut zu retten, dann…"

„ICH LÜGE NICHT! Ihr seht Euch als Opfer, aber die wahren Opfer LEBEN RINGSUM IN DIESEN ARMSELIGEN HÜTTEN, DIE KAUM NOCH SCHUTZ GEWÄHREN, WEIL MAN UNS AUSBLUTEN LÄSST!"

Für einige Sekunden sahen sich an und versuchten den anderen dazu zu bewegen, als erster den Blick zu senken, was jedoch keinem von ihnen gelang. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die junge Frau ihre Standhaftigkeit mit einem _Elb_ maß, verlangte ihre Standhaftigkeit Respekt.

„Warum schreist du so, Elinha?"

Die leise, helle Kinderstimme ließ beide zusammen zucken und Legolas wandte sich erstaunt um. Ein kleines Mädchen stand an der Tür der Kammer, drückte eine Puppe aus Stoffresten genäht an sich, rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte verschlafen zu den beiden Erwachsenen hinüber. Blonde Haare fielen zerzaust über die schmalen Schultern und zierliche Füßchen tappten einige Schritte über den kahlen Holzboden, als die Kleine näher kam. Legolas schätzte das Kind auf vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre – er tat sich schwer damit, das Alter von jüngeren Menschenkindern zu bestimmen – und fühlte einen Teil seines Zorns verrauchen, als große blaue Augen ihn neugierig anblickten. „Deine Tochter?" fragte er die junge Frau, die sichtlich um Fassung rang und sich mit bebenden Fingern ein paar feuchte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. „Meine Ziehtochter", erwiderte sie leise und ging auf das Kind zu. „Kaya, du sollst doch schlafen! Es ist schon spät."

Die Kleine zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern. „Ihr ward so laut!" murmelte sie und schielte an Elinha vorbei auf den fremden, großen, ‚jungen' Mann, mit dem sich ihre Ziehmutter gestritten hatte. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden wie ihn gesehen. Er war schlank, bartlos wie die Jungen des Dorfes und dennoch erwachsen, strahlend wie ein Sommertag und so völlig anders als die anderen Männer, die sie kannte. Die Frage, die wohl jedes Kind in diesem Moment gestellt hätte, kam von alleine über ihre Lippen: „Wer bist du?"

Legolas atmete tief durch und zwang seine aufgewühlten Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein Kind im Haus war, sonst hätte er sich anders verhalten. Keinesfalls wollte er das kleine Mädchen verängstigen, denn Kinder bedurften des größten Schutzes überhaupt! Er trat auf die Kleine zu und lächelte auf sie hinab als er bemerkte, dass sie weder Furcht noch Scheu zeigte, sondern nur erstaunlich reines Interesse. „Ich heiße Legolas!" sagte er ruhig und mit eindeutig sanfterer Stimme, wie Elinha verwundert bemerkte.

Das kleine Mädchen legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn erneut aufmerksam an und streckte ihm plötzlich ein Händchen entgegen. „Ich heiße Kaya!" sagte sie und kicherte leise, als die warmen Finger des Elben die ihren umfingen. Legolas ging vor ihr in die Hocke und lächelte erneut, als er dem klaren Blick des Kindes begegnete, das ihn genau musterte. Das Augenmerk der Kleinen fiel auf seine Ohren und sie schürzte die kleinen vollen Lippen, die unter der kessen Stupsnase schimmerten. „Du bist ein Elb, oder?"

Wärme tanzte in den Augen des Elbenprinzen, als er nickte. „Ja, das bin ich." Er sah, wie Kaya zaghaft eine Hand nach seinem Kopf ausstreckte und wusste, was sie wollte, noch bevor sie geradewegs heraus fragte: „Darf ich?" Er feixte leicht – Menschen! – beugte und drehte leicht das Haupt und schmunzelte, als die kleinen kühlen Kinderfinger unendlich behutsam über die Spitze seines Ohres strichen, was ihn weich durchrieselte, denn die Ohrspitzen waren eines der empfindlichsten Bereiche der Elben.

„Sie sind ganz warm!" entfuhr es Kaya, die voller Verwunderung für den fremden Besucher war. Sie lächelte wieder – zaghafter als zuvor – als der Elb sie freundlich ansah und ihr dann über eine Wange strich. „Natürlich", entgegnete er amüsiert, als die Kleine ihre Inspektion fortführte, sein Haar berührte, ihn dann groß ansah, wieder das Köpfchen schief legte, ihre Puppe an sich presste und dann ganz offen und geradezu hemmungslos mit ihm zu flirten begann, wie es nur Kinder zu tun vermögen. Sie blinzelte ihm zu, drehte ihren kleinen Körper schüchtern hin und her und biss sich mit weißen Milchzähnchen auf die Lippen. Legolas konnte nicht anders: er lachte leise auf und strich dem kleinen Mädchen eine wirre Haarsträhne hinter das Öhrchen; von der offenen Natürlichkeit des Kindes betört.

Elinha, gestresst von den ganzen Geschehnissen, bemerkte nicht das instinktive Zusammenspiel zwischen Kind und unsterblichen Wesen, und atmete tief durch. „Kaya, geh bitte wieder ins Bett!" sagte sie leise, aber fest, und die Kleine sah protestierend zu ihr auf. „Aber… ich habe noch nie einen Elb gesehen und jetzt ist einer sogar hier!" kam der, bei näherer Betrachtung logischen Einwand. Kinder und Tiere haben eines gemeinsam: ihre Intuition arbeitet einwandfrei und instinktiv wissen sie genau, wem sie vertrauen können und wem nicht.

Die junge Frau rieb sich über die Augen. „Kaya, bitte!" sagte sie müde, doch das kleine Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute wieder Legolas an; diesmal mit dem treusten Hundeblick, den ein Mensch zuwege bringen konnte. „Darf ich noch bleiben? Bitte!"

Der Elb hob eine Braue. „Das habe nicht ich zu entscheiden!" Er schaute zu der jungen Frau – Elinha, wie er nun wusste – auf, und fuhr ob dem enttäuschen Kindergesichtchen fort: „Aber ich hätte nichts dagegen!" Er bemerkte, wie Erstaunen sich auf den Zügen der Diebin ausbreitete, während das Kind einen kleinen Sprung vor Freude machte und in die Händchen klatschte (was die Puppe auf den Boden beförderte, wo sie achtlos liegen blieb), bevor es ungeduldig zu zappeln begann und darauf wartete, wie die Entscheidung Elinhas ausfallen würde.

„Kaya, der Herr Legolas und ich haben etwas zu besprechen und…"

„Und ich bin auch ganz leise und störe nicht!" unterbrach die Kleine sie und wandte sich wieder dem Elb zu. „Worüber habt ihr gestritten?" fragte sie, ganz entgegen ihrer soeben aufgestellten Behauptung.

Ein flehender Blick traf Legolas, bevor er den Augenmerk von der jungen Frau auf deren Ziehtochter lenkte, und er begriff, dass Kaya keine Ahnung davon hatte, was ihre Beschützerin tat, um ihnen alle ein wenig das Leben zu erleichtern. Er atmete tief ein - nein, er würde nicht den Glauben eines Kindes zerstören! – und begann: „Deine Ziehmutter und ich…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn von draußen wurden auf einmal Huftrappeln, Schnauben, Wiehern und Stimmen laut.

Elinha fuhr zusammen und presste sich einen Moment lang die Hand vor den Mund, während es in ihren Augen furchtsam aufblitzte. Bevor Legolas sich erkundigen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, vernahm er die harte, raue Stimme eines Mannes, der anscheinend mit mehreren in das Dorf geritten kam: „Raus mit euch, Lumpengesindel! Hinaus, sage ich! Aufwachen und zeigt euch!" Für ein paar Augenblicke schwieg er, bevor er die Stimme hob: „Niherón, mach ihnen Beine!" Letzteres war ein Befehl und aus den umliegenden Häusern vernahmen die scharfen Ohren des Elben erschrockene Rufe, leise Flüche und Rumoren.

„Avelson!" flüsterte Elinha und Legolas sah, wie ein dünnes Zittern ihren Körper durchfuhr, bevor sie herum wirbelte, zum Tisch eilte und die Kerze ausblies. Im gleichen Moment presste sich Kaya an den Elben, der einem Impuls nachgebend einen Arm um das kleine Mädchen schlang und es hochhob, als er dessen Angst fühlte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er leise und sah, wie Elinha in Windeseile sich Stiefel und einen Umhang überzog. „Da habt Ihr Euren Beweis, Herr Elb!" entgegnete sie und er bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme zitterte. „Nun könnt Ihr Euch davon überzeugen, dass ich die Wahrheit gesprochen habe!" Sie bückte sich nach dem schmutzigen Kleiderberg und holte sich einen Schal hervor, den sie sich um ihr noch immer feuchtes Haar wand, bevor sie zur Tür eilte, an der soeben kräftig gepocht wurde, während eine andere Männerstimme schrie: „Komm raus da, Weib, und zahle Avelson den Tribut, dem du ihm schuldest!" Ähnliche Befehle erfolgten überall im Dorf, wie Legolas sehr wohl vernahm. Im dünnen Schein des Kaminfeuers blickte Elinha ihn aus großen nun dunklen Augen an. „Passt auf sie auf, Herr! Ich bitte Euch!" Damit entriegelte sie die Tür, holte tief Luft und öffnete sie.

Eine breitschultrige, große, behelmte Gestalt stand im Eingang und knurrte: „Wurde auch Zeit! Der Herr Avelson wartet nicht gerne!" Damit zog er sie einfach hinaus auf den Dorfplatz, von dem viele Stimmen erklangen.

Der Elbenprinz hatte sich, noch bevor die junge Frau die Tür geöffnet hatte, in die Schatten zurückgezogen, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Hier war etwas im Gange, das niemals mit den Verfügungen Aragorns übereinstimmte! Er konnte die Angst der Dorfbewohner praktisch körperlich fühlen, während die gehässigen Bemerkungen und Beschimpfungen der Reiter neue Empörung in ihm weckten. Er fühlte, wie Kaya beide Arme und Beine um ihn schlang, und zu zittern begann. Beschützend drückte er sie sacht an sich; ihre Furcht schmerzte ihn, und weckte den wilden Drang in ihm, sie vor den Schrecken zu beschützen, die sich ihres kleinen Herzen bemächtigt hatten.

„Das ist der böse Mann!" wisperte sie und barg das Gesichtchen an dem Hals des Elben. Behutsam strich er ihr durch die zerzausten Haare, senkte seine mentalen Schilde, die er im Umgang mit Menschen immer besonders stark um sich errichtete, und versuchte dem Kind etwas von seiner inneren Wärme zu übermitteln, um es zu beruhigen. „Hab keine Angst!" flüsterte er sanft und umfing tröstend ihren kleinen Hinterkopf. „Dir passiert nichts, solange ich hier bin!"

Näher an die halb offene Tür tretend lauschte er angespannt nach draußen; nun begreifend, dass die junge Diebin in der Tat die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Lossarnachs Würdenträger setzten sich über die Befehle Aragorns hinweg und ließen das Volk ausbluten! Und keiner wagte es, dagegen etwas zu unternehmen!

Er presste sich neben den Eingang an die Tür und lugte vorsichtig hinaus. Anscheinend waren alle Bewohner des Dorfes zusammen getrieben worden – Männer, Frauen und sogar einige Kinder – und auf einem mächtigen, braunen Schlachtross saß ein Mann mittleren Alters in der Rüstung Gondors und ein weiter, warmer Umhang schützte ihn vor der Kälte, die über die Berge in das Tal gezogen war. „Ich habe euch zwei Tage Zeit gegeben, aber nun verlange ich den Tribut, den ihr noch schuldet!" rief er mit lauter Stimme – und Legolas presste aufgebracht die Lippen zusammen. Das würde Aragorn gar nicht gerne hören!

„Wir haben das Geld", rief ein Mann, in dem der Elb den ‚Komplizen' Elinhas wieder erkannte, und trat humpelnd vor. Der Reiter beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, nahm etwas entgegen und machte sich kurz daran zu schaffen, bevor er entgegnete: „Gut, das ist der Tribut vom Februar! Und da der Winter lang war und die Feierlichkeiten bevor stehen, müsst ihr den Tribut vom März jetzt schon entrichten!"

Proteste und Betteln wurde laut, doch der Mann hob die Stimme: „Es ist eure Pflicht, Vasallen, den Anordnungen Folge zu leisten! Bezahlt oder ihr könnt euch nach einer anderen Gegend umsehen, die vielleicht euch Ungeziefer aufnimmt!" Die Flüche um ihn herum wurden heftiger und er wandte sich an einen seiner Begleiter, der nickte und sein Pferd rücksichtslos zwischen den Menschen hindurch trieb. „Durchsucht sie! Das Rattenpack hat sicherlich noch mehr Geld, was unser erlauchter Herr Avelson für den König benötigt", schrie er und diejenigen, die die Menschen aus ihren Häusern geholt hatten, machten sich daran, den Befehl umzusetzen.

Entsetzt beobachtete Legolas, wie jene, die sich wehrten, geschlagen und getreten wurden; Frauen schluchzten, Kinder wimmerten, Burschen schimpften, Männer fluchten. Sein Blick suchte Elinha und er fand sie rasch. Einer der Männer zerrte sie zu dem dunkelhaarigen Anführer der Reiterschar, bei dem es sich um Avelson handeln musste. Dieser sah auf sie hinab, stieg von seinem Pferd, machte dem Mann, der die junge Frau hielt, ein Zeichen – der sich daraufhin entfernte – und sprach sie an. Es waren nur Wortbrocken, die der Elb verstand, aber sie genügten um ihm klar zu machen, was der Mann wollte. Und als er auch noch die junge Frau am Genick ergriff, und sie, trotz ihrer heftigen Gegenwehr, an sich zog, flammte gleißender Zorn in dem Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes auf. Ja, sie mochte im Auge des Gesetzes eine Diebin sein, aber sie handelte aus der Not heraus und ihre Kraft, sich trotz ihres jungen Alters so sehr für andere einzusetzen und sogar eine Ziehtochter aufzunehmen, obwohl sie selbst noch ein halbes Kind zu sein schien, hatte dünnen Respekt in ihm geweckt. Und nun sollte sie zu einem ‚Dienst' gezwungen werden, den ein Mann von niedrigstem Charakter einer Frau unter diesen Umständen gerne abverlangte.

Das war zu viel! Entschlossen setzte der Elb Kaya ab, die sich an ihn klammerte, beugte sich zu ihr nieder und flüsterte: „Versteck dich, Kaya! Versteck dich gut und komme erst heraus, wenn ich dich rufe!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah das Kind zu ihm auf. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Deiner Ziehmutter und den anderen helfen!" entgegnete der Elb, sich innerlich verfluchend, seinen Bogen im Palast gelassen zu haben, aber warum hätte er ihn mit zum Markt nehmen sollen? Dennoch war nicht ganz unbewaffnet, denn man konnte nie wissen, auf was oder wen man trag. Er zog sein langes Elbenmesser hervor, welches er am Gürtel unter dem Umhang trug, schubste das kleine Mädchen sacht in die Richtung der Schlafkammer und eilte nach draußen.

Elinha traute ihren Ohren nicht, als sie Avelsons Worte vernahm. Sie sollten jetzt schon den Tribut für den März bezahlen? Selbst mit dem Geld, welches noch übrig war, würden sie diese Summe nicht zusammen bringen! Und außerdem würde ihnen dann nichts bleiben! „Das könnt Ihr nicht machen!" entfuhr es ihr halb schockiert, halb wütend, während ihre Freunde und Nachbarn ganz artverwandt reagierten.

Avelson lächelte kalt, beugte sich zu seinem Vertrauten vor und sagte ihm etwas, worauf hin dieser sein Pferd antrieb. Die Menschen konnten gerade noch zurück weichen, als er sein Reittier skrupellos zwischen sie trieb und die Stimme hob: „Durchsucht sie! Das Rattenpack hat sicherlich noch mehr Geld, was unser erlauchter Herr Avelson für den König benötigt!"

Elinha schrie auf vor Zorn, als eine grobe Hand sie packte, herum zog und abtastete – sogar dort, wo keinesfalls eine Tasche sein konnte. „Pfoten weg!" fauchte sie und holte aus, um dem Mann eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch dieser fing ihre Hand auf und lachte spöttisch. „Benimm dich Weib, sonst werde ich unfreundlich!"

„Evaril, bring sie her!" Avelsons Stimme war nicht sehr laut, durchrang jedoch den Lärm ringsum. Der Mann war sichtlich enttäuscht, zerrte die junge Frau jedoch hinter sich her zu seinem Herrn. Dieser musterte sie und sprang dann von seinem Pferd.

Elinhas Herz schlug zum Zerspringen, als der Mann, den sie am meisten hasste und fürchtete, sie mit einem anzüglichen Blick bedachte und dann zu ihr trat. „Lass sie los, Evaril!" befahl er und die junge Frau rieb sich den Oberarm, als die harten Finger sie freigaben. Avelson wandte nicht den Augenmerk von ihr, als er fragte: „Kann sie den Tribut aufbringen?"

„Nein, Herr! Ich fand nichts bei ihr!" entgegnete Evaril und zog sich dann zurück.

Der Anführer der Reiterschar zupfte an seinem dunklen Bart. „Hm, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ich in deiner Hütte noch eine kleine Geldreserve finden würde. Du hast eine Tochter, nicht wahr?" Als Elinha nicht antwortete, sondern ihn nur stumm anschaute, nickte er leicht. „Ich sah dich mit ihr schon einige Male bei meinen vorherigen Besuchen." Er hob die Hand und strich durch ihr feuchtes Haar, denn der Schal hatte sich ob der groben Behandlung gelöst und hing locker um ihren Hals. „So wie du mir ohnehin schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen bist!" Die junge Frau wich seinen Fingern aus, als diese sich nach ihrer Wange ausstreckten, und das leise Glucksen Avelsons jagte einen Schauer über ihren Rücken. „Du bist hübsch, Mädchen. Und da ich kein Unmensch bin und weiß, dass du für dein Kind sorgen musst, mache ich dir einen Vorschlag: Ich bezahle deinen Tribut aus meinem Geldbeutel – und dafür bist du ein wenig nett zu mir!"

Elinha riss die Augen auf. „Was?" entfuhr es ihr, während kaltes Entsetzen nach ihrem Herzen griff.

Avelson lächelte, aber dieses Lächeln erreichte nicht seine eisgrauen Augen. „Fühl dich geehrte, Mädchen, denn ich hole nicht jeden Weiberrock in mein Bett!" Er packte ihren Nacken und setzte mit falscher Freundlichkeit hinzu: „Und außerdem hätten es du und deine Tochter mal ein paar Tage warm und hungern lasse ich dich auch nicht!"

Zorn verjagte das Entsetzen in der jungen Frau. „Nehmt Eure dreckigen Hände weg, Bastard!" zischte sie und seine Augen weiteten sich einen Moment. Dann grinste er und entblößte teilweise gelbe, mit schwarzen Flecken behaftete Zähne – das Zeichen dafür, dass gerne und vor allem sehr viel Pfeife rauchte. „Und Feuer hast du auch! Das mag ich!" Ohne Vorwarnung riss er sie an sich, und Elinha begann sich zu wehren. Sie schlug, trat und kratzte, doch Avelson lachte nur auf, umschlang sie so fest, das es schmerzte und blickte begehrlich auf sie herab. Elinha glaubte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe, als sie das Ale in seinem Atem roch und sie den Beweis seiner Begierde an ihrem Leib spürte. Er beugte sich nieder und rieb seine Nase an ihrer Schläfe. „Sieh an, Seife! So arm kannst du also gar nicht sein!" Er feixte ob ihrer Bemühungen, frei zu kommen. „Du riechst gut!"

„Und Ihr stinkt nach Schweiß und Ale!" fauchte die junge Frau und begann zu würgen, als sich sein Mund dem ihren näherte.

„Ah, so viel Temperament und Mut! Du gefällst mir immer besser!" raunte er – und erstarrte plötzlich, als sich eine scharfe, kalte Klinge an seinen Hals presste.

„Ihr aber nicht ihr, also lasst sie los!" Der Befehl war nicht laut, aber dermaßen durchdringend und schneidend, dass Avelson beinahe erschrocken aufsah. Eine schlanke, große Gestalt, gehüllt in einen grauen Umhang mit Kapuze, stand neben ihm und drückte ihm eine anmutig geschwungene Klinge an die Kehle. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen, aber der Stimme nach war der Mann, der ihn bedrohte, noch jung – und Avelson kannte so schnell keine Furcht.

„Nimm das Messer weg, Bursche, bevor ich dich zur Hölle schicke!"

Einige seiner Männer waren ebenfalls darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass etwas nicht stimmte und kamen rasch näher.

„Lass die Waffe fallen!"

„He, seht euch den Bauern an! Er will den Helden spielen!"

„Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, dann wirf die Klinge weg!"

Einige Männer, die noch auf ihren Pferden saßen, griffen zu ihren Bögen und zogen Pfeile aus ihren Köchern, doch Legolas ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern starrte den Mann vor sich voller Abneigung an. „Lasst sie los! Ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal!"

Avelson hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, als der Druck der Klinge sich verstärkte; dann fing er sich wieder. „Wer bist du, dass du es wagst, mir Befehle zu erteilen!" schnarrte er, gab Elinha jedoch frei, die hastig einen Schritt zurück stolperte.

Die anderen waren heran, wagten jedoch nicht etwas zu unternehmen, da ihr Herr und Gebieter noch immer von diesem rebellischen Mann bedroht wurde. Dieser sah sich kurz um und hob dann die Stimme: „Ihr handelt wider des Königs Befehl, Reiter Lossarnachs! Dieses Lehen wurde von den Abgaben befreit! Steigt auf eure Pferde und reitet zurück zu Fürst Ferethon! Sagt ihm, dass dies ein Nachspiel haben wird!"

Mehre Bögen waren bereits gespannt und nicht nur das Dorf, sondern sogar der Wald ringsum schien den Atem anzuhalten. Selbst der, in den vergangenen Minuten stärker gewordene Wind hielt still. Avelson starrte den Mann, der es gewagt hatte sich einzumischen und zur Waffe zu greifen, durchdringend an; hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es fieberhaft. „Wer bist du, dass du es wagst meinen Männern Anordnungen geben zu wollen, mich bedrohst und dann auch noch diese Lüge zu verbreiten versuchst?"

Da warf Legolas seine Kapuze zurück und öffnete mit der freien Hand den Saum seines Umhangs, so dass der Schein der Fackeln seine grün-braune, helle Elbenkleidung und seine Gesichtszüge beschien. Ausrufe des Erstaunens und der Verblüffung wurden laut – und auf den Gesichtern der Dorfbewohner breitete sich nach und nach so etwas wie Hoffnung aus. Ein Elb war unter ihnen! Und er bedrohte Avelson! War dies die Rettung, um die sie innerlich gebetet hatten?

Der Anführer der Reiterschar starrte den ‚Bauern' groß an, atmete tief durch und räusperte sich leicht. „Was tut ein Elb hier in diesem traurigen Nest?" verlangte er zu wissen und trat einen Schritt zurück, um der Klinge auszuweichen, doch der Erstgeborene folgte ihm und hielt die Waffe weiterhin bedrohlich nahe seiner Kehle.

„Gondor ist ein freies Land und es bedarf keiner Erlaubnis des Truchsess' um einen Fuß hinein zu setzen – so wie früher!" entgegnete Legolas und sein Blick bohrte sich glitzernd in den Avelsons. „Und noch weniger ist in diesem Land ein Verhalten gelitten, wie Ihr es zeigt!"

Der Gondorer schnaubte leise. „In diesem Land ist es auch nicht gerne gesehen, wenn dessen Ritter bedroht werden – sei es von Lumpengesindel oder einem Elb. Wer seid Ihr?"

Der Tonfall Avelsons – herrisch und arrogant – ärgerte den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes maßlos, doch er wusste, dass nun Besonnenheit angesagt war; immerhin stand er alleine gegen zwei Dutzend gut bewaffnete Reiter, und er hatte lediglich sein langes Messer. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Name ausreichen würde, die Männer um ihn herum daran zu hindern auf ihn zu schießen. „Ich bin Legolas Thranduilion!" sagte er mit klarer, lauter Stimme und bei der Erwähnung seines Namens wurden erneute Ausrufe laut, während die Gefolgsleute des Tributeintreibers ihn verblüfft ansahen und teilweise ihre Bögen sinken ließen. Für einen Moment war er verwundert darüber, dass man ihn tatsächlich überall von ihm gehört zu haben schien. Normaler Weise war es dem Elb unangenehm, Aufsehen zu erregen und im Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses zu stehen, doch in diesem Fall kam es ihm nur Recht. „Und König Elessar hat Lossarnach bereits vor Winterbeginn von den Lehnsabgaben befreit, um der Bevölkerung zu helfen!" fuhr der Elb fort; seine Worte waren auf dem gesamten Dorfplatz zu vernehmen. Erneutes Stimmengewirr wurde laut und die Welle der Hoffnung, die über die Menschen hinweg rollte, konnte er fühlen wie einen Strahl der Sonne an einem grauen Regentag.

Avelsons Kiefer mahlten kurz – verdammt! – bevor er mit erzwungener Ruhe erwiderte: „Da Ihr ein Freund des Königs seid, werdet Ihr sicherlich nicht einen seiner Gefolgsleute noch weiter bedrohen, Meister Elb! Und was diese Aussetzung des Tributs betrifft, so ist mir davon noch nichts zu Ohren gekommen!"

Legolas ließ langsam seine Waffe sinken, behielt sie jedoch fest in der Hand, während er kalt antwortete: „Dann erkundigt Euch bei Eurem Herrn, Fürst Ferethon. Es sollte mich wundern, wenn er die Verfügung Aragorns nicht bekommen hätte." Er trat dicht vor Avelson, denn die nächsten Worte waren nur für ihn bestimmt. „Und dass Ihr Euer Amt ausnutzt, um junge Frauen gefügig zu machen, dürfte König Elessar ebenfalls interessieren!" zischte er und sein Blick war nicht minder scharf als die Klinge seines Messers.

Ein spöttisches Grinsen huschte über das harte Gesicht des Gondorers. „Ich bezahle aus meinem Geldbeutel den Tribut dieser Schlampen – und dafür kann ich wohl eine Gegenleistung verl…" Er keuchte auf, als sich die Hand des Elben um seinen Hals schloss. Die Bewegung war so schnell gewesen, dass er sie nicht hatte kommen sehen. Und, was sicherlich von größerer Wichtigkeit war, er bekam keine Luft. „Missbraucht Eure Stellung noch einmal, Reiter Gondors, und mein Pfeil wird Euer Leben schneller beenden, als ihr das Wort ‚Hilfe' ausstoßen könnt!" fauchte der Elbenprinz und stieß den Mann angewidert so heftig von sich, dass dieser über den aufgehäuften Schnee hinter sich stolperte und zu Boden ging.

Einige der Begleiter Avelsons begannen zu fluchen, doch Legolas blieb unerschütterlich, fuhr zu ihnen herum und hob leicht das lange Messer – tollkühn in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die anderen Pfeil und Bogen besaßen. Jedoch scheuten sie sich noch davor, davon Gebrauch zu machen. Und der Elb wollte auch gerne, dass es so blieb. „Reitet zurück und lasst die Bewohner dieses Dorfes in Frieden!" befahl er mit all der Autorität, die er zuwege bringen konnte – und diese war für die Menschen überwältigend, was durch seine Ausstrahlung und das allgemein Wissen, _wer_ er war, noch zusätzlich unterstrichen wurde. „Und bevor ihr geht, gebt den Tribut zurück, der euch ausgehändigt wurde, denn er wurde widerrechtlich einverlangt!"

Avelson hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt, klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung und trat mit hochrotem Gesicht auf den Elb zu. Für diese Schmach würde der Sindar-Elb noch büßen müssen! Irgendwann! „Auch wenn Ihr ein Freund des Königs seid, so habt Ihr kein Recht…" begann er, doch Legolas unterbrach ihn und seine zornige Miene ließ den Gondorer im Schritt verharren. „Ich habe das Recht! König Elessar selbst trug mir auf, die Gerüchte, die ihn erreichten, zu überprüfen. Und da sie sich nun als wahr heraus stellen, habe ich das Recht, Euch und Eure Männer sogar nach Minas Tirith zu beordern!" Das entsprach nicht ganz den Tatsachen, aber eins hatte der junge Elb von seinem menschlichen Freund – und auch von dem Zwerg – gelernt: Ein guter Bluff ersparte Zeit, Nerven und konnte einen größeren Erfolg erzielen, als langwierige Verhandlungen, die ohnehin selten fruchteten. Und auch diesmal bewahrheitete sich dieses Vorgehen als geschickt, denn Avelsons Gesicht erbleichte und er machte seinen Männern ein Zeichen, jegliche Waffen fort zu stecken.

„Reitet zurück und sagt Eurem Fürsten, dass König Elessar ihn kurzfristig in Minas Tirith zu sprechen wünscht!" Der Tonfall Legolas' ließ keinen Zweifel an seinen Befugnissen, auch wenn diese in dieser Form gar nicht bestand. Für einige lange Momente starrten die beiden Männer sich noch an – Eisgrau gegen klares, aber drohendes Kristallblau – und Avelson presste die Lippen zusammen. Würde es sich bei seinem Gegenüber nicht gerade um den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes, würde er Befehl geben den Mann zu erschießen; auch wenn derjenige ein Elb war. Doch einen der Retter Mittelerdes und dazu noch den persönlichen Freund des Königs zu töten, wäre mehr als nur unklug. Nein! Er musste schlauer sein als dieser infernalische Rächer des einfachen Volkes, und am Ende würde er der lachende Sieger sein. Mit einem letzten abfälligen Blick ging er zu seinem Reittier und wollte gearde aufsitzen, als die Klinge des Elben ihn bedenklich fest auf die Schulter klopfte. „Den Tribut, Avelson!"

Der Gondorer schloss kurz die Augen – welche Demütigung in Gegenwart seiner Männer! – drehte sich um und schleuderte den kleinen Geldbeutel vor die Füße des Elben. Dann schwang er sich in den Sattel. „Alles aufsitzen!" schrie er und seine Mimik machte klar, dass heute Abend noch irgendjemand für die erlittene Niederlage würde zahlen müssen. „Wir reiten zurück und erkundigen uns, ob das Schöne Volk seit neuestem der Versuchung der Lüge anheim gefallen ist!"

Murrend, giftige Blicke in die Richtung Legolas' schickend und kopfschüttelnd bestiegen seine Männer ihre Pferde und ordneten sich in eine klare Zweierreihe. Avelson starrte hinunter auf den unsterblichen Mann, der so aussah als zähle er keine zwanzig Sommer, und der ihn vor seinen Gefolgsleuten und diesem Abschaum von Bauernpack erniedrigt hatte. „Wir sehen uns wieder, Elb, verlasst Euch darauf!"

Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über die bartlosen, unverschämt schönen Gesichtszüge seines Kontrahenten. „Mit Vergnügen, Peiniger Gondors! Möget Ihr bis dahin gelernt haben, die Gesetze dieses Landes zu befolgen und etwas Mitgefühl für jene aufzubringen, die nicht Rüstung des Weißen Baumes tragen, die zu schützen Ihr eigentlich geschworen habt!"

Purer Hass blitzte in den grauen Tiefen von Avelsons Augen auf und während seine Männer ihre Pferde wendeten und mit grimmiger Miene aus dem Dorf hinaus ritten, ließ ihr Anführer sein Reittier gefährlich nahe dem Elben tänzeln, spuckte plötzlich vor ihm aus, wendete das mächtige Ross und jagte davon.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Legolas ihm nach, wohl wissend, dass er sich einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Feind gemacht hatte, bückte sich nach dem Geldbeutel, hob ihn auf und befestigte ihn rasch an seinem Gürtel. Als er sich umwandte, sah er sich umringt von verhärmten Gestalten, die ihn anschauten, als wäre er ein Wunder, das soeben vom Himmel zu ihnen herab gestiegen war.

In diesem Moment begann es zu schneien…

TBC…

16


	9. Klare Worte

Hallo, ihr Lieben,

vielen Dank für die Reviews und herzlich willkommen meine neuen Leser. Ich bin froh, dass die Story gefällt und darum geht's auch schon weiter.

Viel Spaß

Eure Lywhn

**8. Kapitel – Klare Worte  
**  
Stille herrschte in Grünfeld; nur unterbrochen von dem wieder auflebenden Wind, der an Intensität noch weiter zunehmen würde. Die paar Fackeln, die Avelson und seine Männer aufgrund ihres hastigen Aufbruchs zurück gelassen hatten, schickten rot-goldene Schatten über den glitzernden Schnee und zischten leise, als die weißen Flocken in ihnen wieder zu Wasser wurden. Der letzte Hufschlag – gedämpft vom Schnee – war selbst für die feinen Ohren des Elben verklungen und er fand sich alleine mit den Dorfbewohnern, auf deren Antlitzen sich Ungläubigkeit, Dankbarkeit und Hoffnung vereinten, bevor die Gefühle der Menschen aus ihnen heraus brach. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sein langes Messer wieder in die verzierte Scheide zu schieben, bevor er auch schon umringt war, immer wieder an den Hände gefasst und auf die Schultern geklopft wurde, während ein heilloses Wirrwarr aus Dankesbekundungen und Fragen auf ihn einstürmten.

Selbst für ihn war es unmöglich sie alle zu beantworten. Daher lächelte er nur freundlich und sah sich nach jemanden um, der vielleicht der Vorsteher dieser kleinen, vergessenen Ortschaft war. Dieser machte sich bereits bemerkbar, als er sich bedächtig, auf einen Stock gestützt, durch die anderen hindurch schob und zielstrebig auf ihn zuhielt. Es war der alte Mann, der Legolas am Nachmittag bei der Ankunft Elinhas und des Bauern im Dorf aufgefallen war, der ebenfalls seine Hand ergriff und seine zittrige Stimme direkt an ihn gewandt erhob. „Mein Name ist Skél! Ich bin der Dorfälteste", stellte er sich vor. „Wir danken Euch von ganzen Herzen, Prinz Legolas. Ihr habt verhindert, dass uns heute Nacht alles genommen wurde, denn Avelson hätte rücksichtslos unser letztes Hab und Gut vernichtet und uns weg gejagt, wenn wir seine Forderungen nicht hätten nachkommen können."

Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes neigte leicht den Kopf und hob nun seinerseits die Stimme, woraufhin sofort eine beinahe ehrfürchtige Ruhe eintrat. „Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken. Ich habe nur das nachgeholt, was die Verwalter dieses Lehens versäumt haben. Wäre König Elessar hierüber mehr zu Ohren gekommen als nur einzelne Gerüchte, die ihn beunruhigen, dann hätte er eher eingegriffen. Und sobald ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, werdet ihr nicht länger in Not und Angst leben müssen!"

„Dann… dann hat dieser Alptraum ein Ende?" ließ sich eine Frau vernehmen, die in zerschlissene Kleidung und einen löcherigen Umhang gehüllt neben einem jungen Burschen stand, der anscheinend ihr Sohn war. Auch die anderen Mienen waren erfüllt von einem stummen Flehen. Legolas atmete tief durch. Das Leid und der Kummer der Menschen zogen und zerrten an seinen seelischen Schilden, aber auch fühlte er die erste Wärme der zurückkehrenden Hoffnung. Und der Elb war fest entschlossen, die unerträgliche Situation dieser Leute zu mindern. „Aragorn wird hiervon erfahren und er wird die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft ziehen!" sagte er fest. „In Gondor soll Frieden, Eintracht und Gerechtigkeit herrschen, und nicht Verfolgung, Zwietracht und Korruption. König Elessar legt hierauf den größten Wert – und ich kann einem jeden in diesem Dorf versichern, dass die Einforderungen des Tributs gegen seine direkten Anweisungen sind."

Erneut erhob sich vielstimmiges Gemurmel, doch des Elben Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf Elinha gelenkt, die in diesem Moment neben ihn trat. Ihr Blick hing groß an ihm. „Ich danke Euch, Herr Legolas", wisperte sie und begegnete seinen klaren Augen, die sie nicht länger kalt und zornig, sondern abwägend und ruhig ansahen. Noch immer wallte Übelkeit in ihr ob der Bedrohung, der sie gegenüber gestanden hatte, doch langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag wieder. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie sich mit ihm gestritten, ihm Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, für die sie eigentlich in den Kerker gehörte, und dann war er so plötzlich zu ihrer Rettung erschienen und hatte verhindert, dass der Mann, den sie zutiefst verabscheute, sie zu Dingen zwang, die sie zerbrochen hätten. Der Moment, als die schlanke, lange Klinge sich an Avelsons Hals legte und sie die wütende Stimme des Elben vernahm, der ihren Peiniger von ihr abhielt, hatte sie mit Unglauben und tiefster Erleichterung danach erfüllt. Und auch jetzt konnte sie nicht anders, als den Elbenprinzen voller Dankbarkeit anzuschauen, denn er hatte sie vor einem Schicksal bewahrt, das für sie schlimmer als der Tod gewesen wäre. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance gehabt hätte, Avelson von sich abzuhalten und ihn daran zu hindern, sie mitzunehmen.

Legolas musterte kurz die junge Frau, in deren Blick noch immer eine Mischung aus abklingender Wut und tiefen Entsetzen flackerte. Das Fackellicht ließ ihre bleiche Haut beinahe durchsichtig erscheinen, und als er bemerkte, wie ihre vollen Lippen leicht bebten, sie die Arme um sich schlang und ihre Finger in den Stoff des Umhangs krallte, entglitt ihm ein weiteres Stück seiner Empörung darüber, dass sie ihn bestohlen hatte. Dieses Mädchen war in der Tat keine gemeine Taschendiebin, sondern es handelte aus der Not heraus. Und für einen Moment war er froh, dass er nicht die Stadtwache gerufen hatte, sondern sich dazu entschlossen hatte, auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen anzustellen. Einmal mehr hatten ihn seine Instinkte und dieses seltsame innere Gefühl, das ihn völlig unerklärlich hin und wieder befiel, nicht im Stich gelassen.

„Herr", begann Skél, kam aber nicht weiter, als ein vage vertrautes Kinderstimmchen lauthals jubelnd näher kam. „Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es geschafft! Du hast den bösen Mann verjagt!"

Legolas fuhr herum und entdecke Kaya, die auf ihn zuhielt – nur in ihrem Nachthemdchen und mit Socken an den kleinen Füßen; und das in Schnee und Eis! Einen leisen elbischen Fluch ausstoßend war er mit drei großen Sprüngen bei dem Kind noch bevor Elinha reagieren konnte und hob es hoch; bereit, über Ungehorsam und Leichtsinn eine angemessene Strafpredigt zu halten. Doch er kam nicht dazu, denn die Kleine schlang sofort beide Ärmchen um seinen Hals und drückte ihn so fest, dass er für einen Moment keine Luft mehr bekam. Die ungezähmten Emotionen Kayas überfluteten seine mentalen Barrieren und durchzogen seine Seele und sein Herz mit der unbändigen Freude und Erleichterung des Kindes.

Nein! Jetzt war nicht der Augenblick gekommen, einen Vortrag über die Empfindlichkeit des menschlichen Körpers gegenüber Kälte zu halten. Rasch öffnete er seinen Umhang, drückte das Kind behutsam an sich und schloss das wärmende Kleidungsstück um sie beide, bevor er es doch nicht verkneifen konnte leise tadelnd zu sagen: „Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dich verstecken, bis ich dich rufe? Und was machst du? Läufst hinaus und das nur im Nachthemd!"

Kaya hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus großen, glänzenden Augen so strahlend an, dass es ihm unmöglich war, eine strenge Miene beizubehalten, während sie ihre kalten Füßchen enger an ihn presste; angelockt von seiner Wärme. „Aber der böse Mann ist doch weg! Und kalt ist mir auch nicht!" erklärte sie und blinzelte ihm zu.

Kinder! Und er hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, der Übermut und die Leichtsinnigkeit Estels, als dieser noch klein gewesen war, hätte eine Ausnahme dargestellt. Doch anscheinend war die Fehleinschätzung von Situationen eine allgemeine Schwäche von Menschenkindern_. ‚Und nicht nur von den Kindern der Zweitgeborenen!' _setzte er in Gedanken amüsiert hinzu, bemerkte, dass Elinha ihrer Ziehtochter einen strengen Blick zuwarf und den Kopf schüttelte – was die Kleine geflissentlich ignorierte – und wandte sich wieder an die um ihn stehenden Bewohner: „Ist jemand verletzt?"

Verneinende Antworten und hin und wieder ein paar gemurmelte „…nur blaue Flecken…" und „…nichts Schlimmes…" bewiesen, dass die grobe Behandlung der Tributeintreiber nicht ganz ohne Blessuren vonstatten gegangen war. Doch, so erkannte er rasch, schien in der Tat niemand über ein heftigeres Leiden klagen zu müssen, was ihn erleichterte. Elben verabscheuten Gewalt und wenn diese dann auch noch in voller Absicht und aus reiner Bosheit an Schwächeren verübt wurden, erschütterte dies einen Teil von ihnen und weckte nicht selten maßlosen Zorn in ihrem Innern – einer der Gründe, warum viele Elben ihrem Beschluss, sich nicht länger in die Belange der Menschen einzumischen, oftmals untreu wurden. So wie er eben. Obwohl, wenn er es genau bedachte, dann war es ihm ohnehin nicht gegeben, nichtelbische Angelegenheiten mit wenig Beachtung zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Immerhin gehörten seine engsten Freunde nicht dem elbischen Volk an, sondern setzten sich aus Menschen, Hobbits und einem Zwerg zusammen. Und wenn man es wagen konnte, ein so altes, mächtiges und magisches Wesen wie einen Isthari als Freund bezeichnen zu können, dann zählte er auch Mithrandir dazu.

Inzwischen wurde der Schneefall dichter und auch die Windböen fegten häufiger und heftiger über die Berghänge hinunter in das Tal. Viele der Menschen hatten ihre spärlichen Umhänge oder Tücher enger um sich geschlungen und es wurde auch wieder ruhiger, als Skél sich erneut an den Elb wandte. Trotz seines, für einen Menschen hohen Alters, war der Blick des Mannes noch klar und seine Worte zeugten von einem hohen Verstand. „Herr, wir kennen Avelson und seine Männer seit Jahren. Er ist jähzornig, skrupellos und kaltherzig. Und vor allem ist er stolz! Er wird das, was hier heute geschehen ist, nicht ungesühnt lassen."

„Des Königs Befehl wird ihn im Zaum halten, es sei denn, er möchte seine Rechte und Befugnisse als Ritter Gondors verlieren!" erwiderte Legolas ruhig und zog seinen Umhang gegen den stärker werdenden Schneefall noch etwas höher um Kaya, die sich vertrauensvoll an ihn kuschelte – und tief in ihm eine seit einigen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gefühlte, eigenartige Wärme weckte, die er nur von seiner Zeit mit dem _Kind_ Estel her kannte. „Seid unbesorgt!" setzte er etwas lauter fort. „Es wird sich nun alles zum Besseren wenden. Geht wieder in eure Häuser und wärmt euch auf. Für heute Nacht habt ihr nichts mehr zu befürchten – nur den Sturm, den das letzte Aufbäumen dieses Winters mit sich bringt."

Weiterhin ihre Dankbarkeit äußernd, zogen einige sich zurück; leise tuschelnd über das Wunder, dass ausgerechnet ein Elb hier weilte und ihnen zur Hilfe gekommen war – bis auf Skél, Thalon, Elinha und ein paar Burschen, die sich nicht so schnell von ein paar ‚kühlen Lüftchen' vertreiben lassen wollten, denn wann würde wohl noch einmal ein Angehöriger des Schönen Volkes hier nach Grünfeld kommen? Das wollten sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Legolas' Augenmerk fiel auf Thalon, der schon seit einer geraumen Weile immer wieder beschämt das Gesicht senkte. Diesmal trafen sich jedoch ihre Blicke und der Elb sah die Reue in den dunklen Augen des Bauern. Der Lossarnacher atmete tief durch, straffte seine müden Schultern, trat zu ihm – das linke Bein etwas hinter sich her ziehend – und knetete nervös seine Hände. Ihm war klar, dass der Prinz ihm und Elinha gefolgt sein musste, und damit gab es auch kein Leugnen mehr, in wieweit er in allem involviert war. „Herr, ich glaube Ihr wisst, wer ich bin – oder zumindest habt Ihr mich gesehen, als ich Elinha half", begann er zögernd und biss sich auf die Lippen, als er den kristallblauen Augen des Elbs begegnete, die ihn abwartend musterten. „Es… es tut mir leid, aber…" Hilflos breitete er die Hände aus und zeigte mit einer unbestimmbaren Handbewegung um sich. „Wir… wir sahen keinen anderen Ausweg mehr!" flüsterte er und wandte sich mit glühenden Wangen halb ab. Bei Eru, der Elbenprinz war von ihnen bestohlen worden, doch anstatt die Stadtwache auf sie zu hetzen, half er ihnen gegen ihre Peiniger! Er hatte als Kind Geschichten gehört, dass die Erstgeborenen nicht nur schön von Gestalt und Antlitz, sondern auch von Herz und Seele her seien – und wenn es einen Beweis für diese Erzählungen gab, dann stand dieser nun in Fleisch und Blut direkt vor ihm.

Der Dorfälteste runzelte die Stirn. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen alten Menschen erfreute sich sein Gehör noch eines guten Gesundheitszustandes und so hatte er die letzten Worte des Bauern wohl vernommen. Und natürlich zog er daraus die richtigen Schlüsse. Er wusste plötzlich, warum der Elb in Grünfeld war und starrte die junge Frau und Thalon entsetzt an. „Ihr… ihr habt den _Herrn Legolas bestohlen_?" entfuhr es ihm mit nun wirklich sehr hoher Stimme, bevor er den Elb schockiert ansah und flehend beide Hände erhob. „Herr, eine Entschuldigung kann es nicht gut machen, was die beiden taten, aber…"

Der Sohn Thranduils unterbrach ihn sacht: „Sie handelten aus Verzweiflung, nicht aus Gründen der persönlichen Bereicherung; auch wenn dies alles mir einige Unannehmlichkeiten einbrachte." Er löste den Geldbeutel, den Avelson ihm vor die Füße geschleudert hatte, von seinem Gürtel und musterte ihn kurz, bevor er ihn dem Dorfältesten mit den Worten überreichte: „Nehmt es! Es wird vielleicht die Not in diesem Dorf etwas lindern können, bevor Hilfe vom des Königs Vertrauten kommen kann!" Ungläubige Mienen sahen ihn an und er fühlte sich versucht zu schmunzeln, was er jedoch unterließ.

Kaya richtete sich etwas auf, stützte sich mit einem Ärmchen halb auf seiner Schulter ab und sah ihn fragend an. „Wer hat dich denn bestohlen?" fragte sie und ihr Augenausdruck machte klar, dass die Antwort für sie sehr wichtig war. Anscheinend wusste das Kind bereits, dass man nicht etwas nehmen durfte, was einem nicht gehörte. Legolas brauchte nicht hinzusehen um zu wissen, dass Elinha ihn mit einem bittenden Blick bedachte, und antwortete bedächtig: „Jemand, dem ich hierher folgte", begann er und bemerkte, wie die Kleine das Mündchen aufriss. „Aber das Ganze war… ein Missverständnis!" beendete er der Wahrheit geschickt ausweichend, während er wieder die junge Frau fixierte, die das Haupt senkte. Sehr gut! Ein wenig Reue sollte sie schon noch empfinden, denn all zu leicht würde er es ihr nicht machen – auch wenn er das restliche Geld den Bewohnern dieses Dorfes gelassen hatte.

Skél räusperte sich und strich sich über seinen recht zahnlosen Mund. „Das… das können wir nicht annehmen", murmelte er und Legolas bemerkte, wie die dünnen, knorrigen Finger des Dorfältesten zitterten. „Ihr könnt! Und es ist noch nicht alles", erwiderte sanft, bevor er seine Worte an die Burschen richtete, die ihn ansahen, als wäre er Eru persönlich. „Geht die Straße eine viertel Wegstunde hinunter und ihre werdet rechterhand im Unterholz an der großen Biegung eine Stiege mit Kräutern, Obst und Gemüse finden. Ein brauner Umhang und einige Zweige bedecken sie, ihr müsst also näher hinsehen. Bringt die Stiege hierher. Die Kräuter werden denjenigen helfen, die krank sind – und das Obst und das Gemüse wird euch allen gut tun!"

Die Burschen sahen ihn mit aufgeklappten Mündern an, bevor der älteste von ihnen den Elb mit einem strahlenden Blick bedachte. „Herr, auch unseren tiefsten Dank für Eure Hilfe und Eure Fürsorge! Bisher waren wir in den Augen der hohen Herren nichts weiter als Dreck, aber Ihr behandelt uns wieder wie Menschen." Er legte eine Hand auf die Brust und verneigte sich tief – ein elbische Geste, die er anscheinend irgendwo gesehen hatte. Dann winkte er seinen Freunden, ihn zu begleiten, zog eine der Fackeln aus dem Schnee und eilte den schmalen, frei geschaufelten Weg hinunter zur Straße, auf der vor am späten Nachmittag Elinha und Thalon nach Grünfeld gekommen waren.

Legolas lächelte nun wirklich und legte dem Dorfältesten eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Verteilt die Ware gut! Das Frühjahr wird zwar nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, doch noch herrscht der Frost in diesen Teilen Gondors. Ihr werdet die Nahrungsmittel noch brauchen, bis eure Felder die erste Ernte zulassen!"

Skél verneigte sich ungelenk. „Eru segne Euch, Herr! Euch und Euer Volk!"

Thalon schloss sich ihm an. „Auch meinen Dank, Herr! Auch… für Eure Großmut Elinha und mir gegenüber!"

Der Elbenprinz musterte ihn kurz und achtete darauf, dass er der jungen Frau leicht den Rücken zudrehte – ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass seine Worte nur dem Bauern galten, nicht aber ihr. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass dein Wagen demnächst nur gekaufte Ware fahren wird?"

Der Bauer lachte nervös und errötete unter seiner bräunlichen Haut. „Ihr habt mein Wort, Herr! Gekaufte Ware oder Ware, die wir verkaufen. Ich schwöre es bei Eru!"

Das reichte dem Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes. Er nickte ihm zu und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Kaya, die anscheinend sehr aufmerksam zugehört, aber nicht alles verstanden hatte, wie er an ihrem fragenden, unschuldigen Blick sah. Und so sollte es auch bleiben. „Und du gehst jetzt ins Warme!" sagte er fest, lächelte den beiden Lossarnachern nochmals zu und hielt dann mit langen Schritten auf die Kate zu, in der das kleine Mädchen und dessen Ziehmutter lebten. Letzte schloss sich ihm an; noch immer völlig ungläubig und aufgewühlt ob der Geschehnisse der letzten Minuten.

„Ich kann nicht gehen! Du trägst mich schließlich", erklärte Kaya fröhlich, was Legolas ein leises Lachen entlockte. „Mach so weiter, Kleines, und du gehst wirklich zu Fuß!"

„Dann kriege ich kalte Füße und das willst du ja nicht!" kam sofort der Konter und der Elb fühlte tiefe Heiterkeit in sich aufsteigen. „Woher kenne ich diese Schlagfertigkeit? Ah ja, ein kleiner Junge, nicht viel älter als du, hat mir damit bereits vor einigen Jahren die Nerven geraubt!"

Er erreichte die Tür und trat ein, Elinha auf seinen Fersen, die rasch wieder die Kerze entzündete, während er die Pforte gegen Kälte und Wind schloss, bevor er zu dem Tisch trat und die Kleine darauf absetzte. Diese war wieder der unbändigen Neugier wie alle Kinder verfallen; auch, wenn ihre Lider sich etwas gesenkt hatten und sie sich fahrig über die Augen strich – der unabdingbare Beweis, dass mit der Erleichterung und der Freude auch die Müdigkeit gekommen war. „Wer war der Junge?"

Legolas öffnete den Verschluss seines Umhanges, ließ ihn halb um das Kind gewickelt und strich rasch die kleinen, nassen Strümpfe von den kalten Füßen, bevor er eines von ihnen zwischen seine Hände nahm und massierte, um die Blutzirkulation anzuregen. „Genauso ein kleiner Naseweis wie du!" erwiderte er schmunzelnd.

Kaya begann zu kichern. „Das kitzelt!" rief sie und strampelte etwas, doch der Elb hielt sie sacht fest. „Das kommt davon, wenn man nicht hört und nur in Socken durch den Schnee läuft! Du bist ein Mensch, ein sehr junger noch dazu! Zu schnell werdet ihr krank!" Er nahm sich das zweite Füßchen vor, nachdem er einen Teil seines Umhanges über das bereits massierte und nun wieder warme legte.

„Werden Elbenkinder nie krank?" erkundigte sich die Kleine und gähnte herzhaft. Legolas feixte leicht. „Nein! Aber du, wenn du nicht sofort dorthin gehst, wo ein kleines Mädchen wie du um diese Zeit hingehört: ins Bett!"

Er war sich der Blicke Elinhas voll bewusst. Aber die junge Taschendiebin musste noch warten – denn fertig war mit ihr noch nicht. Dafür waren zu viele Worte gefallen, die einer Klärung bedurften. Allerdings war das Kind von größerer Wichtigkeit, also massierte er auch den anderen kleinen Fuß so lange, bis auch dieser wieder warm waren, während der weiche Stoff seines Umhanges und das, von Elinha stärker geschürte Feuer die restliche Kühle aus dem Kinderkörperchen vertrieb. Er zog den Saum seines Umhanges auch über das andere Bein der Kleinen und sah sie ruhig an. „Und jetzt ins Bett!"

Der Schmollmund, der augenblicklich erschien, reizte ihm zum Lachen, besonders als der Satz fiel, den wohl jedes Kind – egal aus welchem Volk es stammt – in seinen jüngeren Jahren mehrere Dutzend mal von sich gibt: „Ich bin überhaupt nicht müde!" Und prompt musste sie erneut gähnen.

Legolas gluckste in sich hinein. „Das sehe ich!" kommentierte er und wandte sich Elinha zu, die seine wortlose Aufforderung verstand, zu ihm trat und Kaya hoch hob. Das kleine Mädchen sah ihn traurig an. „Aber… du bist doch noch da, wenn ich morgen aufwache, oder?"

Der Elbenprinz zögerte kurz. Eigentlich beabsichtigte er, in Kürze nach Minas Tirith zurück zu kehren, denn ihm war nur zu bewusst, dass man sich dort inzwischen sehr um ihn sorgen musste. Doch als er den bettelnden Ausdruck auf dem kleinen Gesicht sah, zögerte er einen Moment – ein Moment, der entscheidend war und Dinge ins Rollen bringen würde, die keiner sich auch nur in den kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hätte.

„Ihr solltet wirklich heute Nacht hier bleiben", sagte Elinha leise und wich seinem prüfenden Blick nicht aus. „Der Wind wird immer schlimmer und wir werden heute Nacht noch einen Schneesturm bekommen."

Seine weichen Lippen kräuselten sich sanft, während es in seinem Blick leicht spöttisch aufblitzte. „Du sorgst dich?" erkundigte er sich und Elinha entging nicht, dass sein Tonfall etwas neutraler war, als er ihn sonst ihr gegenüber angeschlagen hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie so etwas wie Gnade vor seinen Augen gefunden, auch wenn sie wusste, dass noch Einiges zwischen ihnen stand, welches einer Klärung bedurfte. Beinahe schüchtern nickte sie, denn allein der Gedanke, diesem Mann, der erst ihr ‚Opfer' und dann ihr Retter war, könnte etwas zustoßen, versetzte ihr einen Stich.

„Wir fühlen die Kälte nicht so, wie ihr Menschen", erwiderte Legolas ruhig. „Und unsere Beine tragen uns leichter und schneller, als die euren!" Bei jedem anderen hätten diese Worte überheblich geklungen; nicht aber bei einem Elb. Sie formulierten lediglich eine schlichte Tatsache, die niemand wagen würde in Frage zu stellen.

Elinha hob beide Brauen, als sie die unleugbare Lücke in dieser kleinen Aufzählung sah. „Selbst ein Elb ist nicht gefeit gegen herab stürzende Äste und entwurzelte Bäume", gab sie zu bedenken, „und Euer Weg führt Euch ein weites Stück durch den Wald!"

Es zupfte an Legolas' Ärmel und Kaya hob ihre andere Hand und winkte ihm mit ihrem winzigen Zeigefinger, näher zu kommen. Und, zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, kam der junge Elb dem nach. Sofort krallte sie ihre Fingerchen in sein Wams und flüsterte ihm rasch ins Ohr: „Bitte bleib! Das heult heute Nacht bestimmt wieder so und… vielleicht kommt der böse Mann zurück!"

Letzteres wollte der Elbprinz nicht hoffen – er wagte sogar anzunehmen, dass Avelson nicht so töricht war seine offensichtliche Wut hier auszulassen, nachdem er wusste, dass ein persönlicher Freund des Königs hier weilte – aber dennoch sprach Kaya mit der einfachen Logik eines Kindes das aus, was durchaus auf der Hand liegen konnte. Legolas seufzte leise. Die Sturmböen, die immer häufiger an der kleinen Hütte rüttelten, sprachen eine eigene Sprache; eine, die ihm vertraut war und die ihm sagte, dass das Wetter nun beständig grimmiger wurde. Ja, man sorgte sich sicherlich in Minas Tirith um ihn, aber die von Elinha genannten Risiken in einem sturmgepeitschten Wald war in der Tat gegeben und außerdem berührte ihn die schlichte aber innige Bitte des Kindes.

„Bitte, Herr", ließ Elinha sich vernehmen. „Kaya und mir wäre wohler zu wissen, dass Ihr sicher seid und dass die Macht der Natur da draußen Euch nicht vielleicht doch überwältigt!"

Der Sohn Thranduils holte tief Luft, sah sich zwei bittenden Augenpaaren gegenüber – eines blau wie der Sommerhimmel, eines grau-grün wie der frühmorgendliche Wald – und ein verrückter Impuls zwang ihn nachzugeben. „Wenn es dich und die Kleine beruhigt, dann bleibe ich heute Nacht", sagte er langsam – und riss die Augen auf, als er sich einmal mehr in der stürmischen Umklammerung von zwei kleinen Kinderarmen wieder fand. Lächelnd klopfte er auf den schmalen Rücken – _‚Bei den Valar! Wie Estel!'_ – und befreite sich dann behutsam. „Aber dafür versprichst du mir, jetzt ins Bett zu gehen!" sagte er mit milder Strenge und die Kleine nickte begeistert, während sie offensichtlich ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Entschuldigt mich", murmelte Elinha, ein wenig verwirrt ob der heftigen Reaktionen ihrer Ziehtochter auf den Elbenprinzen. Kaya war zwar ein aufgewecktes Kind, aber dass sie so schnell Zutrauen zu jemand Fremdes fasste, hatte sie noch nie erlebt. „Ich bringe sie nur rasch ins Bett!"

Legolas nickte und erwiderte lächelnd das Winken, welches Kaya über die Schulter ihrer Ziehmutter hinweg ihm schenkte, als diese sie zu der kleinen Kammer trug. Er atmete tief durch, selbst ein wenig verwundert darüber, dass die Kleine ihn praktisch um den Finger gewickelt hatte. Nun, auch Aragorn hatte das im zarten Kindesalter sehr gut gekonnt – und auch noch danach, wie er sich eingestehen musste – aber dennoch war Kaya anders als der Ziehsohn Lord Elronds. Sie wirkte… verletzlicher und zarter als Estel; ein Mädchen halt. Aber gerade das faszinierte ihn, hatte er doch bisher mit weiblichen Kleinkindern noch nicht viel zu tun gehabt.

Tief durchatmend begab er sich zum Kamin und schürte das Feuer noch etwas mehr. Es war kühl hier in der Kate, was sicherlich auch an dem Loch an der Giebelwand lag, in dem sich die vorbei wehenden Windböen fingen. Es war ein Glück, dass der Sturm von der anderen Seite kam, sonst hätte er sich vermutlich unter dem Dach gefangen und dieses abgehoben; dennoch heulte und brauste es und das Gebälk ächzte ob der schweren Last.

Ein leises „Gute Nacht, mein Schatz", lenkte ihn ab und er sah kurz hinüber zu der kleinen Kammer, aus der Elinha soeben heraus trat; seinen Umhang über einen Arm haltend. Sie schloss die grob gezimmerte Tür, zögerte, biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, straffte dann ihre schmalen Schultern und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Das schlechte Gewissen spiegelte sich auf ihren zarten, bleichen Zügen wieder und der Elb harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Es war an ihr, das Wort zu ergreifen und sich zu entschuldigen, und er war gespannt, ob sie dies begriff.

Ohne ihn anzusehen, reichte sie ihm seinen Umhang, den er wortlos entgegen nahm, dann holte sie tief Luft und richtete ihren Augenmerk unverwandt auf ihn. „Es… es tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise und biss sich erneut mit strahlend weißen Zähnen auf ihre Lippen. Legolas, danach trachtend nicht auf diese Geste zu achten, die ihn merkwürdiger Weise nervös machte, hob beide Brauen. „Was genau meinst du?" erkundigte er sich. „Den Diebstahl, den Tumult auf dem Markt oder deine zornigen Worte gegen deinen König und meinen Freund? Oder verlangt es dich um Verzeihung ob deines groben Tonfalls mir gegenüber?"

Elinha fühlte, wie ihr das Herz für einen Moment sank, dann bemerkte sie einen zwar abwartenden, aber nicht mehr harten Schimmer in den Augen des Elben. Ihr war bewusst, dass er das, was zwischen ihnen an Streitigkeiten geschehen war, nicht so schnell vergessen würde, doch sie erkannte auch, dass sein berechtigter Zorn verraucht war. „Alles!" flüsterte sie, trat an ihm vorbei und strich mit einer schlanken Hand unruhig über den groben Kaminsims. „Es… es ist nicht leicht für uns… für mich, wie Ihr nun bemerkt habt. Wenn Hunger, Kälte und Verzweiflung Einzug halten, vergisst man rasch Dinge, die einem vorher so wichtig waren, auch wenn es sich dabei um Anstand und Aufrichtigkeit handelt. Wahrheiten, die zuvor als unantastbar galten, verlieren ihre Aussage und ihre Kraft, bis sie sich so verändert haben, dass man sie vergisst oder sie als eine neue ‚Erkenntnis' akzeptiert!" Sie rieb sich über die Augen, wandte sich unvermittelt zu ihm um und sah ihn offen und ehrlich an. „Ich bedaure, dass ich Euch gegenüber so harsch und verbittert war, und ich bereue, dass es ausgerechnet Ihr ward, von dessen Geldbeutel ich unsere Not lindern wollte. Bitte verzeiht mir!" Der letzte Satz war nur ein Flüstern, begleitet von einem flehenden Blick.

Legolas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust; sein Gesicht verriet nicht die geringste Regung. Dass sie so offen um Vergebung bitten und ihre Schuld eingestehen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Erneut hatte sie ihn überrascht, und das verwunderte ihn leicht, auch wenn er sich dies nicht anmerken ließ. „Deine Worte über Aragorn erzürnten mich in der Tat, auch wenn ich jetzt verstehe, dass du gar nicht anders denken konntest! Dein Komplize, Thalon, wie ich hörte, hatte diesbezüglich etwas mehr Weitsicht." Er bohrte den Blick in den ihren. „Das, was du von dir gegeben hast, grenzt an Hochverrat." – Ihr Gesicht wurde leichenblass. – „Ich bin zwar mit den Gesetzen Gondors nicht so vertraut, allerdings glaube ich zu wissen, was darauf steht."

Elinha glaubte, man hätte ihr einen Eimer mit eisigem Wasser über dem Kopf geschüttet. Für einige Sekunden war sie wie gelähmt, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen, dann fühlte sie, wie ihr das Herz bis zu den Knien rutschte, während eine Faust ihren Magen zusammen presste. Oh ja, sie wusste genau was auf Hochverrat stand: der Tod. Nicht die Diebstähle würden ihr das Genick brechen, sondern ihre unbedachten Worte vorhin, bevor Avelson und seine Männer kamen! „Habt… habt Ihr niemals Dinge im Zorn gesagt, die Ihr hinterher bereutet?" flüsterte sie und spürte, wie ihr der Hals eng wurde. Bei Eru, der Elb hatte sie eben noch beschützt und sie hatte geglaubt, in seinem Blick so etwas wie Milde zu sehen, was sie zu der Annahme geführt hatte, er würde sie nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Hatte sie sich so getäuscht? Würde er sie tatsächlich dem Gericht und damit ihrem Henker übergeben?

Der Elbenprinz atmete durch und sah in das kleine Kaminfeuer. Sicher hatte er das auch schon einige Male schneller gesprochen als gedacht – oftmals, als er jünger gewesen war und was zu so manchen Disput mit seinem Vater geführt hatte – aber in diesem Fall lag die Sache etwas anders. Er wusste zwar, dass er es hier nicht mit einer Rebellin und Aufwieglerin zu tun hatte, die dem König Böses wollte, sondern mit einer verzweifelten Frau, die einen verlorenen Kampf gegen Elend und Not gefochten hatte, und sich deshalb der Verbitterung nicht mehr hatte erwehren können. Aber solche Äußerungen, wie Elinha sie von sich gegeben hatte, konnten in den falschen Ohren Gedanken und Ideen wecken, die Unruhe ins Volk brachten. Und das musste er ihr begreiflich machen. Er schaute wieder zurück und bemerkte, dass ihre Augen schwarz vor Furcht geworden waren und dass es in ihnen verdächtig schimmerte. Ihre Finger, die sie ineinander gekrallt hatten, bebten und er erkannte, dass seine Worte ihren Zweck mehr als nur erfüllt hatten. „Doch, habe ich", hörte er sich selbst antworten und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, welcher Teil von ihm ihn dazu bewegte dies zuzugeben. „Allerdings richteten sich meine Äußerungen nicht gegen meinen König!"

_‚Nein, nur gegen deinen Vater!'_ flüsterte ihm eine innere Stimme trocken zu und der Elb hätte beinahe aufgeseufzt.

Er lehnte sich an die Mauer neben dem Kamin und beobachtete sie scharf. Die junge Taschendiebin sah ihn nur in stummer Hilflosigkeit an und erneut rührte sich etwas in ihm, doch er unterdrückte den aufsteigenden Impuls, seine unnachgiebige Miene fallen zu lassen. Jetzt und hier war nur er es, der über ihr impulsives Handeln zu urteilen hatte; das nächste Mal könnte es der Hohe Rat sein und dann war ihr Leben unter Umständen verwirkt – selbst, wenn sie nur zu einigen Monaten Kerker verurteilt werden würde. Daher fuhr er fort:

„Und was dein Stehlen betrifft: Es geht nicht um mich und dass du dich bei mir entschuldigt hast, Elinha, sondern um die Tat selbst. Du hast dich an fremdem Eigentum vergriffen und es ist egal, ob dies in dem Besitz eines Elben oder eines Edelmannes Gondors ist. Diebstahl ist ein Vergehen, welches bestraft wird. Das ist dir sicherlich klar."

Falls es überhaupt möglich war, wurde sie noch blasser und für einen Augenblick schien sie zu schwanken, bevor sie verzweifelt wisperte: „Kaya! Wenn… wenn ich verurteilt werde, hat sie niemanden mehr!" Mit Tränen in den Augen ging sie einige unsichere Schritte auf ihn zu; ihr Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Was soll aus dem Kind werden?" Sie rang die Hände und ihre Furcht drang in den Elben ein wie ein glühendes Messer. Nichts lag ihm so fern, wie jemanden zu quälen, aber nur wenn sie jetzt einen gehörigen Schrecken bekam, würde sie sich von dem eingeschlagenen Weg abwenden. Doch als eine Träne sich aus ihren Wimpern löste und er ihren raschen Atem hörte wusste er, dass es genug war. Sie hatte in der vergangenen Stunde genug durchgemacht.

Er stieß sich von der Wand wieder ab und erlaubte es seinen Gesichtszügen, sanfter zu werden. „Ich kann verstehen, warum du es getan hast, und es waren keine leeren Wort vorhin auf dem Dorfplatz, die ich formulierte. König Elessar wird von den Untaten gegen euch unterrichtet werden und er wird Hilfe für euch veranlassen. Nur das, was du getan hast, war nicht richtig, und wäre nicht das Kind, das in Eurer Obhut lebt, müsste ich dich mit nach Minas Tirith nehmen!"

Sie schluckte schwer und ihr Augenmerk huschte über sein Antlitz, bevor seine Worte ihren anscheinend halb erstarrten Verstand erreichten. „Ihr… Ihr tut es nicht?" wisperte sie und dünne Hoffnung glomm zaghaft in ihrem Blick auf. „Ihr lasst mich hier?"

Der Elb seufzte leise auf. „Ja! Obwohl die Gesetze Gondors es eigentlich verlangen, dich nach Minas Tirith zu bringen!" Die junge Frau schloss die nassen Augen; anscheinend nur langsam begreifend, was er sagte. „Ich weiß, dass du aus Liebe zu deiner Ziehtochter und zu den Menschen dieses Dorfes so gehandelt hast", fuhr Legolas leise fort. „Aber ich warne dich, wie ich auch deinen Komplizen warnte: keine Diebeszüge mehr, oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dem höchsten Richter – Aragorn – vorgeführt wirst!" Sie nickte heftig und wischte sich mit zittrigen Fingern über die feuchten Wangen, bevor sie ihn aus nassen Augen wieder anschaute; ein Anblick, der ihn erneut anrührte. Bei den Valar, dieses Mädchen war im Grunde eine Diebin und hatte ihn sogar beleidigt, aber der Zorn was aus seinem Herzen gewichen und hatte Mitgefühl Platz gemacht, als er etwas über die näheren Umstände nun erfahren hatte. Und, so musste er der jungen Frau zugestehen, war sie eine Kämpferin, die sich nicht in Verzweiflung ergab sondern Abhilfe zu schaffen versuchte – auch wenn dies sie vom Pfad der Gesetze etwas fortgeführt hatte. _‚Du bist zu weichherzig, Thranduilion, und du weißt es! Aber… soll sie die Peitsche spüren und im Kerker darben, nur weil sie ihr angenommenes Kind nicht verhungern lassen wollte und ihr Temperament nicht zu zügeln wusste?'  
_  
Elinha kämpfte vergebens gegen die vielen Gefühle an, die in ihr aufstiegen. Scham, Erleichterung, Dankbarkeit und Unglauben sind eine wahrlich schwere Mischung, und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Umgebung und das schöne Gesicht des Elben vor ihr für einige Momente verschwammen, während ihr Herz beinahe schmerzhaft pochte und ein krampfhaftes Beben durch ihre Glieder glitt. Hastig presste sie eine Hand vor den Mund – nein, sie würde nicht weinen, noch nicht einmal aus Erleichterung! – und holte mehrfach tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Warme Finger umfingen sacht ihre Hand und zogen diese von ihren Lippen fort und als sie blinzelte, bemerkte sie, dass der Prinz direkt vor ihr stand. „Danke", hauchte sie und schloss die brennenden Lider. Ihr wurde leicht schwindelig, als die Furcht sie langsam aus ihrer Umklammerung freigab und hätte der Elb sie nicht an ihren Händen fest gehalten, wäre sie wirklich getaumelt. Er würde sie _nicht_ gefangen nehmen und der Stadtwache übergeben! Sie würde _nicht_ abgeurteilt und im Kerker landen – oder auf dem Schafott! Sie würde hier bleiben können, bei Kaya, und – so Eru wollte – würde es ihnen allen in Kürze besser gehen. „Danke! Tausend Dank!" Ihre Stimme klang in ihren eigenen Ohren rau.

Legolas musterte sie kurz und fühlte, dass ihre Finger eiskalt und klamm waren. Bei den Valar, einen solchen Schrecken hatte er ihr nicht einjagen wollen. Sicher, er hatte beabsichtigt ihr beizubringen, wie schnell das Blatt sich zum Schlimmen wenden konnte, wenn man das Gesetz außer Acht ließ, aber in solche Furcht hatte er sie nicht versetzen wollen. Er umfing ihre eisigen Finger und wärmte sie; wohl wissend, dass dies Trost spendete. Nachdem sie so feurig und kämpferisch sich ihm und Avelson gegenüber gegeben hatte und so selbstsicher auf dem Markt aufgetreten war, wäre ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass hinter ihrer heißblütigen und frechen Fassade ein im Grunde genommen empfindlicher und sensibler Mensch steckte. In einem Versuch, die abzulenken sagte er mit einem dünnen Lächeln: „Es ist wohl besser, dass der ‚blöde Elb' nicht die Stadtwache gerufen hat, sondern selbst dir gefolgt ist, oder?"

Hitze breitete sich explosionsartig in ihren Wangen aus und für einen Moment wünschte sie sich, der Boden möge sich auftun und sie verschlingen. „Ihr… Ihr habt mich gehört?" entfuhr ihr und in seinen Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf. „Ich war in unmittelbarer Nähe, als du am Stadttor dich im Innern des Ochsenkarrens verstecktest. Mein Kompliment übrigens für deine Flucht. Selten sah ich einen Mensch so geschickt über Dächer laufen."

„Ihr… Ihr seid mir nach?" Für einen Moment war sie so verblüfft, dass sie sogar ein wenig die überstandene Angst vergaß.

„Ja, aber nicht in luftiger Höh", nickte der Elbenprinz. „Und auch war ich nur unwesentlich hinter dir, als du und Thalon hierher fuhrt!" Verblüfft schaute sie ihn an und ein belustigtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Der ‚arme Teufel, der so ganz gar schrecklich humpelt', aber ‚gut eingekauft hat' hat dich nicht einen Moment aus den Augen verloren!"

Elinha starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Das… das ward Ihr? Der Bauer in dem braunen Umhang, der die schwere Stiege schleppte und humpelte?"

Legolas feixte. „Danke für Euer gezeigtes Mitgefühl, Milady! In dem Moment begann meine Ahnung, dass hinter dieser trickreichen Taschendiebin mehr steckt, Form anzunehmen!"

Erneut errötete sie, befreite sich sacht aus seinem sanften Griff – augenblicklich vermisste sie den warmen Kontakt – wandte sich verschämt ab und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem mittlerweile trocken werdenden Haar aus dem Gesicht, auf dem der Schein des Feuers tanzte und ihm dem Anschein von flüssigem Kupfer gab. Fasziniert wanderte Legolas' Blick über die dicken, welligen Strähnen, die sich an ihren Enden leicht kräuselten. Er hatte gehört, dass es Menschen gab, deren Haare die Farbe der untergehenden Sonne oder des Herbstlaubes hatten, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er einem solchen Zweitgeborenen begegnete. Und für eine Sekunde fragte er sich, wie es sich anfühlte: weich wie das einer Elbin oder fest wie das Estels, welches er als einziges Menschenhaar bisher berührt hatte, als er es von Blut und Schmutz reinigte, nachdem sie beide auf einer Jagd vor vielen Jahren unvorsichtig gewesen waren und der Waldläufer verletzt worden war.

Elinha entging nicht der leicht geistesabwesende Blick des Elbenprinzen, der an ihrem Haar hing und sie strich sich verlegen hindurch. „Vater sagte immer, ich sähe aus wie ein Fuchs, der aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde", murmelte sie und fragte sich im selben Moment, warum sie das gesagt hatte. Wahrscheinlich, um die Verlegenheit zu überspielen, die sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte.

Der Sohn Thranduils kehrte merklich in die Realität zurück und schmunzelte etwas. „Nun, dein Vater hatte da nicht ganz Unrecht. Du bist in der Tat eine schlaue Füchsin und die Farbe deines Haars kommt diesem frechen Waldbewohner recht nahe." Plötzlich lachte er leise auf. „Und nass bist du auch noch etwas!"

Für einige wenige Augenblicke, die nicht länger als ein paar Wimpernschläge andauerten, sahen sie sich geradewegs an, dann wurden sie von dem Sturm unterbrochen, der seine archaische Wut an allem ausließ, das ihm im Wege stand – auch an der kleinen Hütte. Erschrocken blickte Elinha auf, als es über ihr knackte, dann beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Mich verwundert es immer wieder, dass das Dach noch hält", murmelte sie, und auch Legolas schaute skeptisch nach oben. „Trotzdem sollte daran etwas getan werden", sinnierte er. „Nicht ungefährlich sind müde Baumstämme, wenn sie der Macht der Natur trotzen sollen!"

Die junge Frau musterte den Elb, der dicht vor ihr stand und prüfend die Decke und den schmalen Durchstieg musterte, der zum Dachboden führte. Da stand er, der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes, der Sohn eines mächtigen Königs selbst unter den Elben, Gefährte der Ringgemeinschaft und persönlicher Freund des Königs Elessar, und er sah ihr nicht nur ihr Vergehen gegen ihn und ihre zornigen Worte gegen ihren König und seinen Freund nach, sondern er eilte ihr zur Hilfe, als ein Mann beabsichtigte sie zu seiner Befriedigung zu missbrauchen und begutachtete nun auch noch ihre armselige Hütte nicht voller Abscheu, sondern mit Sorge. Alleine das waren unabdingbare Gründe, ihm zugetan zu sein. Und die junge Frau wagte nicht, über seine Gestalt, sein Aussehen und seine Aura nach zu denken, denn etwa in ihr, das ihr fremd und neu war, begann sich bereits leise zu regen.

„Darf… darf ich Euch etwas anbieten?" fragte sie und war verwundert über ihre eigene Schüchternheit, die sie ansonsten eher vermissen ließ. Sein Augenmerk richtete sich auf sie und zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie den dunklen Kranz, der um das Blau seiner Augen lag und ihnen eine Tiefe verlieh, wie sie selbst die Schluchten des Nordens nicht besaßen. Sein Gesicht war so jung, aber dass er viel älter sein musste als alle Menschen, die sie kannte, wurde ihr in diesem Moment bewusst, denn uraltes Wissen und hunderte von Erlebnissen sprachen aus seinem Blick. Elinha kam sich plötzlich entsetzlich jung vor; jung, klein, unbedeutend und unwürdig. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, berührte er mit einem Finger sacht ihre Wange, strich eine letzte Träne fort und lächelte so verschmitzt, als zähle er in der Tat nicht mehr als zwanzig Sommer, was ihr augenblicklich etwas von ihrer untypischen Unsicherheit nahm.

„Ich danke dir, aber ich bin nicht hungrig. Doch du solltest dich zur Ruhe begeben. Viel Aufregung hast du in den vergangenen Stunden, Tagen und Wochen ertragen müssen, und viel Arbeit liegt noch vor dir. Also schlaf und fürchte dich nicht länger. Das Schlimmste haben du und die anderen überstanden." Das Verständnis, welches in seinem warmen Tonfall mitschwang, tat ihr gut. Dann fiel ihr schlagartig etwas anderes ein.

„Und wo wollt Ihr… Ich meine, ich habe nur ein Bett und Ihr müsst doch auch…" Sie verstummte, als er ob ihres verlegenen Gestammels leise auflachte. „Ich schlief schon öfter ohne Nachtlager, und dieser Stuhl dort drüben sieht recht gemütlich aus. Sorge dich nicht um mein Wohlbefinden, Elinha. Elben benötigen wenig Schlaf. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das Feuer nicht ausgeht und dem Wind lauschen, der Botschaften für mich bereit hält, die dem menschlichen Ohr verschlossen bleiben. Schlaf nur, denn der Morgen und damit die tägliche Arbeit kommen rasch!"

Elinha schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich schon wieder in ihrem Hals bildete, als ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Sicherheit sie überkam. Es war das erste Mal seit einem knappen Jahr, dass sie mit dem Wissen, nicht alleine und damit recht schutzlos zu sein, zu Bett gehen würde. Für eine Nacht würde jemand über sie und Kaya wachen und sie konnte einmal ohne Anspannung und Wachsamkeit schlafen! Für einen Moment erwachte in ihr der Impuls, dem Elb um den Hals fallen, doch dies traute sie sich nicht. Daher senkte sie nur ehrerbietig das Haupt und flüsterte: „Ich dank Euch, Herr Legolas", bevor sie ihm nochmals ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte und dann – plötzlich erschöpft – zu der kleinen Schlafkammer ging; die Hand unbewusst an die Wange legend, die er berührt hatte und auf der sie noch immer ein sanftes Prickeln fühlte wie der Hauch eines Frühlingswindes.

Weder Elinha noch Legolas konnten ahnen, wie sehr er sich mit seiner letzten Aussage getäuscht hatte…

TBC…

Hm... Elihna kann froh sein, dass es ausgerechnet Legolas war, an den sie geraten ist. Im nächsten Kapitel geht' s in Minas Tirith weiter und es gibt ein "Wiedersehen" mit alten Charakteren, aber auch neue Personen tauchen auf.

Es wird also spannend.

Bis bald, ich beeile mich

Eure Lywhn


	10. Eine unruhige Nacht

Hallo, Ihr Lieben!

Es geht endlich weiter. Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber Messe-Stress, Besuch zu Hause und Einiges mehr lässt einen nicht immer so dem Hobby fröhnen, wie man es gerne hätte.

Dafür hoffe ich, entschädigt Euch die Länge des Kapitels, und dass es diesmal an drei Orten spielt.

Viel Spaß und bitte lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat.

Eure Lywhn

**9. Kapitel – Eine unruhige Nacht  
**  
Die sturmgrauen Augen des gondorischen Königs folgten den weißen Flocken, die zuerst nur langsam zur Erde getanzt waren, nun aber von immer heftigeren Windböen über den großen Platz des Felsendorns und durch die Häuserschluchten von Minas Tirith getrieben wurden. Das Feuer im Kamin hinter ihm verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme, doch sie erreichte Aragorn immer weniger, denn auch in ihm war inzwischen die Sorge um den jungen Elb erwacht, der – wie er sich wieder einmal genau erinnerte – gerne in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Sicher, das gelang sie beide des Öfteren, und eigentlich sollte die ausbleibende Rückkehr Legolas' ihn nicht zu sehr beunruhigen, dennoch konnte er sich einer aufsteigenden Nervosität nicht länger erwehren. Es war nun schon spät in der Nacht und er und Arwen hatten sich zurückgezogen, nachdem er eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen Gimli und Gandalf geschlichtet hatte.

Der Zwerg hatte dafür plädiert einen Suchtrupp zusammen zu stellen, wovon der Zauberer zu dieser Nachtstunde und im Anbetracht des Wetters abriet. „Und ich sage es ist Wahnsinn bei diesem Sturm nach einer Spur zu suchen, die selbst bei Tag schwer zu finden ist! Man kann einem Elb nicht einfach folgen, Gimli Glóinssohn, und nun stiehl mir nicht die letzte Ruhe!" hatte der alte Zauberer ungeduldig ausgerufen, als sein Temperament mit ihm durchging – wie schon bei so vielen Gelegenheiten zuvor. Nur hatte er da die Rechnung ohne den Naugrim gemacht, der sich von der manchmal rüden Art Gandalfs nicht länger abschrecken ließ. „Umpf! Du sprichst von deiner Ruhe und der Junge ist irgendwo da draußen in diesem gottlosen Wetter und braucht vielleicht unsere Hilfe!" Er hatte sogar an seinem Bart gerupft, der ansonsten einem Heiligtum für ihn gleichkam.

Aragorn hatte sich eingeschaltet. „Gimli, selbst mir wäre es nicht möglich, in dieser Dunkelheit und bei diesem Sturm Legolas' Spur aufzunehmen. Und du weißt, dass mir selten eine Fährte entgeht. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als den Morgen abzuwarten. Dann werden wir – sollte Legolas noch nicht zurück sein – nach ihm suchen." Sein Tonfall hatte keine Widerrede geduldet, wie auch der Zwerg eingesehen hatte, der leise vor sich hin gerummt, an seiner Pfeife gepafft und den alten Zauberer mit mürrischen Blicken bedacht hatte.

Auch die Hobbits hatte der König beruhigen müssen, die nicht minder sorgenvoll um den Verbleib des Elben waren. Und schließlich waren sie alle zu Bett gegangen, doch Estel wusste, dass sowohl Gimli wie auch er kaum ein Auge zumachen würden – und dass Faramir in seinem Gemach wachsam bleiben und ihn informieren würde, sollte der Prinz doch noch mitten in der Nacht zurückkehren.

Aragorn seufzte lautlos – die Alleintouren seines elbischen Freundes hatten ihm schon so manches graue Haar beschert – und hörte leise Schritte neben sich. Arwen, gehüllt in ein langes Nachtgewand aus Winterbatist, trat neben ihn und schlang einen Arm um seine Taille, während sie ebenfalls hinaus blickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Estel!" sagte sie nach einigen Momenten leise, und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Legolas hat sicherlich irgendwo Unterschlupf gefunden und wartet darauf, dass der Sturm abflaut." Der Blick ihrer nachtblauen Augen traf ihn, als er schwieg. Sie wusste genau, was ihn bewegte. Sie nahm seine Empfindungen so deutlich wahr, als wären sie ihre eigenen, denn das Band zwischen ihnen war stark. Genau, wie jenes zwischen ihrem Mann und dem Grünwald-Prinzen. „Ich weiß, dass du und Legolas euch sehr nahe steht. Was sagt dein Herz?"

Aragorn atmete tief durch; die Nähe Arwens half ihm ungemein. „Dass es Legolas gut geht", erwiderte er schließlich und lächelte, als die Elbin den Druck ihres Armes sacht erhöhte. „Dann lass dieses Wissen auch deine Seele erreichen und dich damit zur Ruhe kommen. Legolas kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen – wenn er nicht gerade einem vorwitzigen Menschen aus der Klemme helfen muss, der unbedingt herausfinden will, ob man auch ohne Seil einen steilen Abhang hinunter kommen kann und eine erzwungene Rast auf dem nächsten Felsvorsprung einlegen muss!" Ein leicht neckischer Tonfall schwang in ihrer warmen Stimme mit, und Aragorn sah mit gespielter Entrüstung auf sie herab.

„He! Ich war zehn!" protestierte er, als er sich an diesen unglücklichen ‚Ausflug' erinnerte, über den Elrond seine Tochter anscheinend irgendwann eingeweiht hatte, und Arwen lachte leise auf. „Und sieben, und elf, und vierzehn, und irgendwann hat Legolas bei Ada das Gewohnheitsrecht angemeldet, dir beizustehen, wann immer du langsamer als der Risiko bist, das dich so gerne verfolgt und reizt!"

Der ehemalige Waldläufer verdrehte die Augen. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich das Gleiche bei Thranduil einfordere, wenn ich ihm das nächste Mal begegne. Ich habe nämlich vergessen zu zählen, wie oft ich einen ganz bestimmten Elbenprinzen aus der Patsche geholfen habe!"

Das Ehepaar feixte sich gegenseitig an, wohl wissend, wie der König der Waldelben auf ein solches ‚Ansinnen' reagieren würde. Dann umfing Aragorn sanft ihr zartes Gesicht und die Elbin genoss die warmen, rauen Finger auf ihren Wangen. Ihr Blick versank nach und nach in dem dunklen Silber seiner Augen, und als er sich niederbeugte und ihre Lippen mit den seinen einfing, schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn. Sie wusste, dass ihre Nähe und ihre Zärtlichkeit ihn trösteten, und das war ihr ganzes Ansinnen, als sie ihn in die Arme nahm. Der Mann, der so stark war, Jahrzehnte lang als Waldläufer gegen die Schergen Saurons gekämpft und Rohan und Gondor zum Sieg gegen Mordor führte, bekam ein blutendes Herz wenn es um seine Freunde ging.

_‚Legolas Thranduilion, du wirst etwas von mir zu hören bekommen!'_ dachte sie und vergrub ihre Finger in den wilden, festen Haarsträhnen ihres Mannes, dem all ihr Sein gehörte.

Aragorn war froh über das stumme Verständnis, das ihm der ‚Abendstern' entgegen brachte. Arwen hatte als eine der wenigen die Macht, ihn zu beruhigen, selbst, wenn er noch so angespannt war. Er fand in ihren Armen eine Geborgenheit, die ihn manchmal erschreckte, hätte es sich nicht so gut und richtig angefühlt. Auf der anderen Seite sah sie zu ihm auf, als wäre er kein Sterblicher, der einem Elb in den meisten Dingen unterlegen war, sondern einer der Valar. Nicht das erste Mal fragte er sich, womit er sie verdient hatte.

Behutsam hob er sie hoch, trug sie zu dem breiten, einladenden Bett hinüber, dessen Kopf- und Fußteil prächtige Schnitzereien aufwiesen und legte sie dort sacht nieder. Er blies die Kerzen aus, streifte sich das Obergewand ab und die Schuhe ab, und ließ sich auf die Matratze nieder, wo seine Frau ihn mit offenen Armen umfing, ihn an sich drückte und die Bettdecke über ihnen beiden schloss. Tief atmete er ihren lieblichen Duft ein, schmiegte das Gesicht an ihren Hals und schloss die Augen. Ihnen beiden verlangte es nur nach Wärme und Nähe und so schlang er einen Arm um sie und lauschte ihrem ruhigen, regelmäßigen Herzschlag, der ihn von seinen Sorgen und dem heulenden Sturm ablenkte, der mit brutaler Gewalt gegen die Mauern der Zitadelle prallte. Wehe denjenigen, die in einer solchen Nacht draußen waren und er hoffte von ganzem Herzen und betete zu allen höheren Mächten, die ihn erhören mochten, dass Legolas irgendwo einen Platz gefunden hatte, an dem er sicher war.

In der Tat zeigte das Wetter sich immer mehr von seiner schlimmsten Seite. Der Wind peitschte über die Berge, trieb Schnee und Eis vor sich her, verfing sich in Ästen und Zweigen, riss an jungen Büschen und zerschmetterte so manches Dach. Die weißen Flocken – ansonsten ein schöner Anblick – wirbelten durcheinander und glichen winzigen Dolchen, die sich in alles gruben, was nicht hart war wie ein Stein. Und so war die Torwache von Minas Tirith mehr als nur erstaunt, als plötzlich laut um Einlass verlangt wurde.

Schimpfend und murrend, bei diesem Wetter die warme Wachstube verlassen zu müssen, stapfte einer der Stadtwachen zu dem großen, hölzernen Tor, öffnete die Sichtscharte und blinzelte hindurch. Er riss ungläubig die Augen auf als er gewahr wurde, wer trotz dieses Sturms und zu dieser Zeit nach Minas Tirith kam und befahl, sofort das Tor zu öffnen. Die Soldaten starrten auf die Reiterschar, die in die Hauptstadt Gondors herein ritt, und ihre Laternen beschienen die langen, schweren Mäntel, Rüstungen und Helme. Ungläubig begannen sie miteinander zu tuscheln, als der Trupp von vielleicht zwanzig Mann sich auf den Weg in die obere Stadt machte.

Nur kurz darauf erreichte die Schar den Tunnel zur Zitadelle, wo die Wachen sie nach nur einer flüchtigen Überprüfung sie passieren ließen, wobei keiner der Soldaten es versäumte, sich tief zu verneigen. Der große Platz des Springbrunnens und des Weißen Baums, der Palast und der Weiße Turm lagen in völliger Stille vor den Reitern, aber das änderte sich rasch, als man in den Wachstuben des Palastes auf die Ankömmlinge aufmerksam wurde und so etwas wie Hektik ausbrach.

Faramir, der im unruhigen Schlaf gelegen hatte – auch er sorgte sich um den Verbleib des Elbenprinzen, in dem er mehr als nur einen Kamerad sah – fuhr auf, als gedämpfte Rufe und eilige Schritte vor seinem Gemach erklangen. Er hatte das Leben als Soldat nie gemocht, denn seine Seele ging auf in dem Bestreben, anderen ohne Waffenmacht zu helfen und Dispute durch Wissen und Diplomatie zu lösen, aber dennoch waren ihm Wachsamkeit und Pflichtbewusstsein in den vergangenen Jahren in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Und so war er innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken auf den Beinen, warf sich ein Übergewand über, ergriff sein Schwert und eilte nach draußen; darauf hoffend, dass es vielleicht Legolas war, der zurückkehrte.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte er ruhig, und dennoch fest, als einer der Wachsoldaten an ihm vorbei stürmen wollte. Der Mann verneigte sich leicht und erwiderte hastig: „Mein Fürst, es sind Gäste angekommen."

„Gäste?" entfuhr es dem Sohn des ehemaligen Truchsess'. „Um diese Zeit? Bei dem Wetter?" Den Mann stehen lassend eilte er den Gang entlang und betrat durch einen Nebeneingang den Thronsaal. Einzelne Stimmen, die ihm zwar flüchtig bekannt, aber dennoch nicht vertraut waren, erklangen aus dem Vorraum, bevor mehrere Männer eintraten. Sich ein paar Haarsträhnen zurück streichend durchquerte er rasch den Saal und musterte die, in Umhänge und Kapuzen verhüllten Gestalten beim Näherkommen aufmerksam. Ein Dutzend Krieger in Rüstung umrahmten einige Herren, von denen einer sich umdrehte, als Faramir fast heran war. Der junge Fürst verharrte im Schritt und starrte ungläubig auf die Neuankömmlinge.

_Die dunkle Gestalt eines Reiters auf einem mächtigen, schwarzen Ross… zwei Warks mit gebleckten Zähnen… das schrille Fauchen und Kichern von Orks… eine schlanke, hoch gewachsene, vertraute Gestalt mit hellem Haar, die am Boden lag… helle Handelsschiffe, von denen gesichtslose Schatten sprangen… brennende Hütten im Schnee… eine Nebel verhangene Ebene, die sich zu den Ufern des Anduin erstreckte… ein Ruf durch die Nacht, der ihm galt…_

Aragorn fuhr aus tiefstem Schlaf auf, der ihn trotz seiner Sorge übermannt hatte, und sah schwer atmend um sich. Sofort berührten ihn zarte Finger und übermittelten ihm Ruhe und Trost. Sich kurz über die schweißnasse Stirn fahrend, blickte er Arwen an, die neben ihm saß und nicht erst seit gerade eben wach zu sein schien.

„Reiter sind gekommen", sagte sie leise und lauschte mit schief gelegtem Kopf angestrengt nach draußen, wobei Estel sich nicht sicher war, ob sie tatsächlich nur die Geräusche in sich aufnahm, die auch ein menschliches Ohr vernehmen könnte. „Sturm und Kälte beflügelten Huf und Fuß, und trugen sie schneller hierher, als gedacht!" Ihre tiefblauen Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Du wirst verlangt", schloss sie ruhig und Aragorn unterdrückte mit mäßigem Erfolg ein Seufzen.

„Wenn das Legolas ist – oder auch nicht! – bekommt er was zu hören!" brummte er und schälte sich aus der himmlischen Wärme der Arme seiner Frau und der weichen Bettdecke, über die Arwen erst vor kurzem noch das dicke Bärenfell geworfen hatte, welches zusammen gerollt am Fußende gelegen hatte, um ihren sterblichen Mann vor der Kühle des Raumes zu schützen. Ja, sie als Elbin verabscheute es, Tiere wegen ihres Fells zu jagen, aber sie wusste, dass dieser braune König der Berge von ihrem Mann nicht erlegt worden wäre, wenn es ein gesundes, kräftiges, junges Geschöpf gewesen wäre. Estel achtet jegliches Leben – egal, ob es zwei oder vier Beine, Federn oder Schuppen hatte.

Missmutig schlüpfte der König Gondors in das lange Obergewand und in seine leichten Hausstiefel, fuhr sich flüchtig durch die wilden Strähnen, rieb sich kurz die Augen und atmetet tief durch. Sein Blick traf die Tür und Arwen unterdrückte ihre Belustigung, als sie die Miene ihres Mannes sah, mit der er den Zimmerausgang bedachte. Hätte die Tür Augen gehabt, so wäre sie sicherlich vor lauter Angst aus ihren Angeln gehüpft und davon gewankt! Da sie jedoch nur ein Objekt aus geschlagenem, geschliffenem und geschnitztem Holz war, musste sie die kräftigen Schläge einstecken, die einer der Wachsoldaten soeben an ihr ausließ: „Mein König Elessar? Gäste sind gekommen!"

Aragorn knurrte leise – „Bei Eru! Selbst als Waldläufer hatte ich mehr Ruhe!" – eilte hinüber, zog die schwere Pforte auf und entschwand mit den ruhigen Worten „Ich danke Euch!" die so gar nicht zu seinem Gemüt passen wollten.

Der ‚Abendstern' des elbischen Volkes lachte leise in sich hinein. Ihr Mann war die Gerechtigkeit und Ausgeglichenheit in Person, doch wenn man ihn kurz nach dem Einschlafen störte, zeigte sich das, was sie von ihren Brüdern schon so oft gehört hatte: nämlich das menschliche Pendant zu einem aufgeschreckten Bären! Tief durchatmend legte sie sich wieder zurück und schmiegte sich in die Wärme des Bettzeugs. Zu dieser Stunde war es nicht von Nöten, dass sie sich ihrem Gemahl anschloss. Selbst von einer Königin erwartete niemand tief in der Nacht Gäste zu empfangen, und so umschlang sie halb ihr Kopfkissen und wartete darauf, dass Estel zurückkehrte.

Aragorn verließ mit großen Schritten den Flügel der Zitadelle, in dem die Wohn- und Gästeräume untergebracht waren und betrat die Galerie, von der aus sich eine breite, ausladende Treppe hinunter in den großen Raum hinter dem Thronsaal erstreckte. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend überwand er die Höhe wie im Fluge und schritt dann auf die letzten zahlreichen Stufen zu, die den offiziellen und privaten Bereich des Palastes voneinander trennten.

Bereits jetzt vernahm er zahlreiche Stimmen, die aus dem Thron- und Königssaal empor klangen und die deutlich machten, dass es mehr als ein Dutzend sein mussten, die um diese Stunde den Weg in die königlichen Hallen von Minas Tirith gefunden hatten. Er eilte die letzten Stufen hinunter und blieb verwundert stehen, als sein Augenmerk über rund zwanzig Gestalten glitt, die am Eingang der großen Halle standen. Faramir, ebenfalls nur gekleidet in flüchtig übergeworfene Robe, unterhielt sich soeben mit einem Mann von großer, breitschultriger Gestalt, bemerkte den König und sah ihn lächelnd über die Schulter seines Gesprächspartners an, der – dadurch aufmerksam werdend – sich ebenfalls umdrehte.

Er hatte sich die Kapuze zurück gestrichen und Aragorns Augen weiteten sich, als er nun das noch recht junge Antlitz des Mannes sah: dunkelblonde, schulterlange Haare, dunkle Augen, klare Gesichtszüge, ein kurz gehaltener Bart und eine gerade, stolze Haltung. Auch ohne das weiße Pferd auf dem Wimpel des Soldaten neben dem Neuankömmling, hätte der Estel ihn sofort wieder erkannt, und ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Éomer!" entfuhr es ihm überrascht und er überwand den Rest der Treppe wie im Fluge.

Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf die Lippen des jungen Königs von Rohan, als mit großen Schritten er auf ihn zuging. Die Etikette verlangte, dass die beiden Monarchen sich formell begrüßten, doch sie ließen das allgemeine Protokoll außer Acht. Als ehemalige Waldläufer und Marschall der Mark hatten sie sich kennen gelernt und als Freunde hatten sie sich im Spätsommer des vergangenen Jahres, nach der Beisetzung von König Théoden in Rohan getrennt. Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich zuerst bei den Unterarmen ergriffen, einander voller Freude ansahen und sich dann kurz, aber fest umarmten.

„Mein Herz ist froh, dich wieder zu sehen, mein Freund! Und umso schöner, dass es dich eher hierher getrieben hat, als angekündigt!" begrüßte Aragorn seinen Gast, der zwar müde aber dennoch breit lächelte. „Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen und endlich hier zu sein, auch wenn ich euch wohl aus dem Schlaf gerissen habe!" Er tauschte mit Faramir, seinem zukünftigen Schwager, einen vergnügten Blick. „Das ist ein ganz und gar scheußliches Wetter da draußen! Seid froh, dass ihr im Warmen seid. Ich, für meinen Teil, freue mich auf eine Nacht ohne Schnee und ohne sich ballende Zeltwände."

Der König Gondors und der junge Fürst blickten kurz an sich hinunter, als sie die beinahe neckischen Worte im Hintergrund bemerkten – nein, das war wahrlich nicht die geeignete Kleidung, um den Herrscher Rohans zu begrüßen – und Estel zuckte leicht mit den Schultern; alles andere als verlegen „Verzeih meine Aufmachung, aber du kommst wirklich zur ungewöhnlichen Stunde und zum ungewöhnlichen Datum. Ich erwartete dich erst in ein paar Tagen", lachte er.

Éomer schmunzelte. „Ich bedaure, dass wir nach Einbruch der Nacht kommen, mein Freund, aber das Wetter verlangsamte unsere Reise auf den letzten Meilen erheblich. Anderenfalls wären wir wohl zum Abendessen da gewesen", entschuldigte er sich mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, welches bewies, dass es auch ihm ob der Missachtung von Protokoll und allgemeinen Höflichkeitsregeln an Reue mangelte. Sie beide, Éomer wie auch Aragorn, waren Männer des Feldes und der Taten, und somit kümmerte es sie nicht wirklich, was die Etikette vorschrieb. „Und was das Datum betrifft: Wir reisten früher ab, denn um diese Jahreszeit ist es ungewiss, wie gut oder wie schlecht man voran kommt. Das Wetter in den Bergen und an deren Hängen ist um diese Jahreszeit unvorhersehbar, und umso froher war ich, als die ersten dünnen Vorboten des Frühlings es gut mit uns meinten."

Aragorn klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Da die Reise weit und beschwerlich war, und die Nacht schon fortgeschritten ist, möchte ich dich bitten, mich zu begleiten. Ich werde veranlassen, dass eine leichte Mahlzeit serviert wird und in der Zwischenzeit, werden deine Gemächer hergerichtet." Sein Blick glitt kurz über die Eskorte Éomers und ein erfreutes Lächeln breitete sich erneut auf seinen Zügen aus, als er als Anführer der Reiterschar ein vertrautes Gesicht erkannte. „Ich grüße Elfhelm, den tapferen Marschall der Mark und Beschützer Minas Tiriths", sagte er und der Ritter, der von mächtiger Gestalt war und vor knapp einem Jahr mit seiner Éored (Truppe) zum Schutz Minas Tiriths zurück blieb, während Aragorn, Éomer, die restlichen Ringgefährten und das vereinte Herr gen Mordor zogen, beugte das Knie und verneigte sich tief.

„Zu viel der Ehre, König und Behüter Gondors. Es ist mir eine tiefe Freude, die Weißen Hallen wieder sehen zu dürfen!"

Estel nahm die höfliche Erwiderung mit einem leichten Senken seines Hauptes entgegen und machte eine dünne Geste die Elfhelm dazu bewegte, sich wieder zu erheben. Dann glitt sein Augenmerk über die restliche Eskorte, derer er mehr als zwanzig zählte. Faramir ahnte, welche Probleme sein Freund und König sah: Palast und Zitadelle waren weitläufig, aber die Anzahl der Gästeräume und –gemächer nur begrenzt. Also wandte er sich an den Wachsoldaten, der Aragorn geweckt hatte und sich noch im Hintergrund hielt. „Veranlasst, dass die Eskorte des Königs Éomer gut in den Offiziersräumen untergebracht wird! Speise und Trank soll auch ihnen gereicht werden, und ein warmes Lager errichtet werden, um die Kälte und Strapazen zu vergessen." Dann richtete er seine Worte an einige Diener, die verschlafen derweil herbei geeilt waren. „Richtet die Gemächer für den hohen Herr her und weckt die Köchin und einige ihrer Küchengehilfen."

Aragorn warf Faramir einen kurzen, dankbaren Blick zu, als dieser die nächstliegenden Schritte in die Hand nahm, und geleitete seinen späten, dafür aber umso willkommeneren Gast zu dem privaten Bereich des Palastes, begleitet von Elfhelm und Faramir, die sich dicht hinter den beiden Königen hielten, bis Éomer sich umwandte, den jungen Fürsten Ithiliens an seine Seite winkte und jene Frage stellte, die ihm auf der Seele brannte: „Sag mir, baldiger Gemahl meiner Schwester, wie geht es Éowyn?"

Die Züge des zweiten Sohnes Denethors nahmen ohne sein Zutun einen zärtlichen Ausdruck an. „Éowyn geht es ausgezeichnet. Ihre Lehre als Heilerkundige macht erstaunliche Fortschritte, wie mir zugetragen wurde – und sie freut sich auf unsere Hochzeit!"

„Wann soll diese genau stattfinden?"

Ein dünnes Seufzen entwich Faramir. „Sobald das Anwesen in Emyn Arnen fertig gestellt ist. Der Bau machte bis zum Anbruch des Winters gute Fortschritte, nur seit vielen Wochen konnte nichts mehr an ihm getan werden, da Schnee und Eis jegliche Arbeit verhindern." Er schürzte die Lippen. „Außerdem versprach ich Éowyn, dass sie bei ihrem Einzug einen weitläufigen, wunderschönen Garten vorfinden wird, und bis dieser angelegt ist, werden wohl noch viele Wochen vergehen!" Er wirkte betrübt und Éomer legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kopf hoch, kommt Zeit, kommt Rat!"

„Sobald das Wetter es zulässt, werde ich dir einige tatkräftige Männer an die Hand geben, die im Bau von Häusern geschickt sind", lächelte Aragorn, der aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, wie hart die Geduldsprobe war, bis endlich die Vermählung mit der Geliebten stattfinden konnte.

Drei Vogelflugstunden entfernt, in einem weit auslaufenden Tal des Weißen Gebirges süd-östlich von Minas Tirith, saßen zu dieser späten Stunde ebenfalls mehrere Männer beisammen und hielten einen respektvollen, und für sie sicherlich gesunderen Abstand zu dem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Gastraumes, in dem sie immer einzukehren pflegten, wenn sie in der Ortschaft weilten, die sich um den Herrensitz von Fürst Ferethon erstreckte. Die unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissenen Wirtsleute hatten ihnen Suppe und Brot serviert, dazu Met oder Ale, und da die Männer müde und durch gefroren waren, kümmerte es sie nicht, dass sie ansonsten besser bewirtet wurden. Mit dem Brot die Suppe auftunkend und leise ihre Getränke schlürfend, schielten sie hin und wieder hinüber zu ihrem Anführer, der mit verdrossener Miene das dritte Glas Obstbrand zu sich nahm, welches der Wirt ihm auf sein unmissverständliches Verlangen hin ausgeschenkt hatte. Die Männer wussten, warum ihr Befehlshaber innerlich noch immer kochte und tauschten kaum ein Wort miteinander, um nicht unnötig seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der Sturm wehte Schnee und Kälte in den Schankraum, bevor die Pforte krachend wieder ins Schloss geworfen wurde. Avelson sah auf, nickte Evaril kurz zu, der sich leicht verneigte und sich dann zu den anderen Männern gesellte, und wandte sein Augenmerk auf den Neuankömmling zu, der näher trat und sich seiner Kapuze entledigte. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden konnte bei Fremden wahrlich Verblüffung wecken: das gleiche dunkle Haar, der gleiche Mund, die gleiche Nase – nur das Alter unterschied sie, welches sich bei Avelson in mehreren dünnen Falten zeigte, während das Gesicht des anderen dessen jüngere Jahre verriet. Das, und dass die Augen des Neuankömmlings zwei Farben hatten: das linke war dunkelgrau und rechte wasserblau. Dies war eine äußerst selten vorkommende Laune der Natur und man sagte solchen Menschen Streitsucht und einen zwiegespaltenen Charakter nach. Vorurteile, wie mancher sofort denken möge, doch in diesem Fall traf es zu.

„Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist", brachte Avelson brummend hervor, deutete auf einen Platz neben sich und rief über die Schulter: „Wirt? Warmes Met und was zu essen für meinen Bruder! Und spute dich! Schlafen kannst du später!"

Der Wirt gehorchte – etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig – und seine Frau eilte nochmals in die Küche, um den Rest Suppe zu holen, die eigentlich für den nächsten Tag gedacht gewesen war. Doch wenn Avelson und seine Männer kamen, war es ratsam seinen Anordnungen Folge zu leisten; besonders, wenn er in einer solchen Laune war wie jetzt. Die Wirtsleute fragten sich im Stillen, was den Tributeintreiber dermaßen in Zorn versetzt hatte und hofften beinahe, dass irgendjemand den Mut gehabt hatte, sich ihm zu widersetzen – und jenes vielleicht sogar erfolgreich. Das Met aus dem Fass zapfend versuchte der Wirt zu verstehen, was zwischen den beiden Brüdern besprochen wurde, jedoch umsonst. Dafür sprachen sie mit zu gedämpfter Stimme.

Avelson trank einen tiefen Schluck seines Ales, schob dabei seinem jüngeren Bruder den halb leeren Becher mit dem Obstbrand zu und wischte sich dann mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Es gab Ärger", begann er gedämpft und begegnete dem Blick des anderen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Leuten machte es ihm nichts aus, in zwei verschiedene Augen zu sehen. Er kannte dies immerhin seit über fünfunzwanzig Jahren. „Die Leute in Grünfeld hatten unerwartet Hilfe."

Ófnir – der Streitende, wie er auch genannt wurde – setzte den geleerten Becher ab und hob die Brauen. „Hilfe? Inwiefern?"

„Ein Elb war dort und wählte die Seite dieses Packs", knurrte Avelson und seine Augen wurden schmal, als er sich das Gesicht des Elben ins Gedächtnis rief. Sein Groll war in den Stunden des Rückritts noch gewachsen und hätte sicherlich so manchen Recken sich zurück ziehen lassen, wüsste er sich als Auslöser für jenen Zorn.

Ein dünnes Lächeln stahl sich über die Lippen Ófnirs. „Das war doch kein Problem für dich, oder? Einer gegen…zwei Dutzend?"

Ein Schnauben entrang sich dem Tributeintreiber. „Zu den Zeiten Denethors wäre es wahrlich kein Problem gewesen, aber ein anderer Wind weht nun durch Gondor. Reisende sind hier willkommen und bedürfen keiner Erlaubnis mehr, durch dieses Land zu ziehen. Dem König liegen die Elben am Herzen und ein toter Elb unweit von Minas Tirith hätte Verdacht erregt."

Sein jüngerer Bruder verzog das Gesicht. „Es hätten Orks sein können, die ihn überfielen", sinnierte er, doch Avelson winkte ab. „Narr! Der König war für Jahrzehnte bei den Waldläufern. Er weiß die Spuren von Orks und Menschen zu unterscheiden. Besonders in diesem Fall hätte er persönliche Nachforschungen vorgenommen, denn der Elb war jener, der ihn und die anderen im Ringkrieg begleitete und sein persönlicher Freund ist: Legolas, Sohn des Elbenkönigs im Norden."

Ófnir hob beide Brauen und nickte dann verstehend. „Fürwahr, ihn zu töten wäre unklug gewesen. Doch wenn er nun dem König berichtet, dass du Tribut eingetrieben hast? Das würde Lossarnach in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen. Ferethon…"

„… wird morgen früh ein unschönes Erwachen haben, denn ich überbringe schlechte Nachrichten für ihn. Der Elb verlangt im Namen Elessars, dass unser Fürst sich morgen in Minas Tirith melden soll. Anscheinend ist dem König bereits zuvor zu Ohren gekommen, dass das Pack, welches sich ringsum in den kleineren Tälern nieder gelassen hat, zu sehr jammert – wohl der Grund, warum der Elb in Grünfeld war."

Der jüngere der beiden Brüder schürzte die Lippen. „Keine gute Kunde, die du da für ihn hast. Wenn des Königs Misstrauen zu groß wird, könnte das unserem Vorhaben sehr abträglich werden. Wir brauchen noch ein paar Tage und hinzu kommt, dass Miövitnis eine Bezahlung vorab wünscht. Unser Fürst war nicht sonderlich entzückt, als dieser Seewolf seinen Boten sandte und seine Forderungen übermittelte."

Avelson nahm einen weiteren Schluck zu sich und hob die Brauen. „Des Fürsten Geldtruhe muss gefüllt genug sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass er seit Monaten Tribut einnimmt, von dem man in Minas Tirith nichts weiß. Also kann er auch Miövitnis bezahlen, oder?"

Ófnir lehnte sich weiter vor, verschränkte die Arme auf der Tischplatte und senkte die Stimme. „Das meiste Geld wurde für die Anheuerung der… ‚Söldner' und Speis und Trank ausgegeben. Um Miövitnis' Forderungen zu erfüllen, bedarf es mehr. Die Kassen im Weißen Turm sind gut gefüllt und ein Teil daraus würde den Seewolf befriedigen, doch dies kann erst _nach_ dem Sieg geschehen; nicht vorher." Er legte den Kopf schief. „Hast du zumindest den Tribut einfordern können, bevor der Elb sich einmischte?"

Ein grimmiges Lachen entrang sich der Kehle Avelsons'. „Mit der Schärfe seiner Elbenklinge verlangte er es zurück. Da ich nicht voreilig handeln und Fürst Ferethon die Möglichkeit einräumen wollte, selbst zu entscheiden, wie er die Lehnseinkünfte dem König erklärt, gab ich vor, von dem Tributerlass für Lossarnach nichts zu wissen. Somit musste ich dem Elb auch das Geld wieder geben, welches ich bereits hatte!"

Sein Bruder atmete tief ein und rieb sich das Kinn. „Ob dies eine kluge oder törichte Handlung war, vermag ich nicht zu entscheiden, aber…"

„Ófnir, vergiss nicht, mit wem du redest!" unterbrach ihn Avelson scharf. „Ich bin immer noch dein älterer Bruder!"

„Und ich der Berater Ferethons!" Er rieb sich über die leicht geröteten Augen, denn er war erst spät zu Bett gegangen und hatte nur wenig geschlafen, als Evaril bei ihm erschien und ihn mitteilte, er solle sofort mit ihm kommen. „Lass uns nicht streiten, Bruder! Zusammenhalt bringt uns weiter! Wir werden morgen früh gemeinsam zu Ferethon gehen und uns genau überlegen, was wir ihm sagen und wie des Königs Misstrauen besänftigt werden kann."

Avelson nickte langsam; in seinem Hinterkopf entwickelte sich bereits ein Plan, wie sie die Karre, die vom Weg etwas abgekommen und leicht in den Sumpf aus Lügen und Intrigen gerutscht war, wieder heraus zu ziehen vermochten.

Der Sturm brauste die ganze Nacht hindurch und trieb Schnee und Eis erbarmungslos über Feld, Au, Wald und Berg. Legolas hatte es sich auf einem der Stühle zunächst ‚bequem' gemacht, als die junge Frau die Schlafkammer aufgesucht hatte, allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass der Stuhl weit davon entfernt war, als ‚gemütlich' bezeichnet zu werden. Außerdem musste der Elbenprinz mehrfach Feuerholz nachlegen, um die Kälte, die unablässig von draußen durch jede Ritze drang – derer es reichlich gab – aus dem Raum zu verbannen. Schließlich entschloss er sich dazu, mit dem Boden vorlieb zu nehmen. Seinen Umhang vor den Kamin ausbreitend, streckte er sich auf ihm aus, legte den Kopf auf einen Arm und starrte in die, durch den Sturm wild im Kamin tanzenden Funken. Deutlich vernahm er, wie der Wind sich immer wieder heulend unter dem Dach fing und sich einen Weg über den Dachboden die Leiter hinunter suchte. Es zog wie in einer Klamm im späten Herbst, und der Sohn Thranduils war froh über die Beschaffenheit seines Umhanges, den er um sich wickelte. Das so leicht und dünn aussehende Gewebe hielt den Wind gut von ihm ab und das Feuer tat sein Übriges, um ihn zu wärmen. Sicher, Elben spürten Kälte oder Hitze nicht in dem Ausmaß wie ein Mensch, dennoch war es auch für sie nicht angenehm, im Kalten und im Wind zu liegen.

Etwas entfernt krachte es – das typische Geräusch, wenn Holz splitterte und der junge Elb zuckte zusammen, als er den Todesschrei des Baumes tief in sich zu hören glaubte. Nicht nur Menschen und Tiere fielen dem Winter zum Opfer; Bäume und Büsche waren dem eisigen Treiben genauso hilflos ausgeliefert. Er schloss kurz die Augen, bat die Valar um Schutz für die grünen Brüder und Schwestern der Elben und sah dann wieder dem Feuer zu. An Schlaf vermochte er nicht einmal zu denken. Zu viele Dinge hatten sich seines Geistes bemächtigt, an die er vor nur zwei Tagen noch nicht einmal gedacht hatte. Estels Aufgabe, Gondor zum alten Glanz zurück zu führen, war übermächtig – vor allem, wenn die Natur gegen ihn war und seine Befehle nicht eingehalten wurden. Die Not der Leute hier in dieser Region Gondors bewegte den Thronerben des Große Grünwaldes ebenfalls, denn selbst nach dem erbitterten Kampf im vorigen Jahr im Monat des Sulime (März) hatte unter dem Elbenvolk nicht ein solches Leid geherrscht wie hier in diesem kleinen Lehen Gondors. Und dass es auch anderswo im Königreich Gebiete gab, in denen es nicht zum Besten stand, stand für ihn zweifelsfrei fest. Dazu gab es viel zu viele Menschen, die sich bereicherten anstatt mit denen, die ein schweres Los hatten zu teilen. Gier und Eigendenken waren Eigenschaften, die in vielen der Zweitgeborenen tief verankert waren und die einen Elb nur all zu oft mit Unglauben erfüllten.

Plötzlich hob Legolas den Kopf, als ein Geräusch an sein scharfes Ohr drang, welches nichts mit dem Sturm zu tun hatte. Oder, besser gesagt, nur indirekt, denn von draußen knirschte, krachte und knallte es, während unmittelbar darauf Rufe und Stimmen laut wurden.

Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung war der Elbenprinz auf den Beinen, während die Tür zu der kleinen Schlafkammer aufgerissen wurde und Elinha hinaus stürmte; das kastanienfarbene Haar zerzaust, das Nachtgewand zernknittert, die Augen erschrocken aufgerissen und die Füße bloß. Und für einen Moment entlockte dieser Anblick dem Elb ein Lächeln. Die junge Frau wirkte mehr wie ein großes Kind, anstatt wie eine Erwachsene und als sich ihre Blicke trafen und er zuerst die Überraschung, dann das Wiedererkennen und schließlich die Erleichterung sah, stieg für den Dauer einiger Herzschläge eine fremde Wärme in ihm auf.

Elinha war aus tiefstem Schlaf empor gefahren, als der Lärm von draußen selbst in ihre Träume eindrang. Mit einem „Bleib hier!" an Kaya gerichtet, die verschlafen sich die Augen rieb, hatte sie das warme Bett verlassen und war hinaus geeilt, nur um für einige Augenblicke verblüfft festzustellen, dass sie nicht alleine in der Hütte war. Sich einem jugendlich wirkenden Elb gegenüber zu sehen, war ein Anblick, der sie nicht beunruhigte, sondern eher das Gegenteil in ihr auslöste, bis die Erinnerungen wieder einsetzte und die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Stunden zurückkehrten. Und sie war froh und dankbar für die Anwesenheit des Prinzen, um dessen Mundwinkel es belustigt zuckte, bevor die lauter werdenden Rufe von draußen ihn ablenkten.

„Was is'n loohos?" Gähnend tappte Kaya hinter ihrer Ziehmutter her und sah sich völlig desorientiert um.

Legolas atmete tief durch, als er erkannte, dass die beiden Menschen nur dürftig geschützt waren gegen die kalte Luft, die durch den Raum wehte, trotz des Kaminfeuers. Er bückte sich, hob seinen Umhang vom Boden auf, trat auf sie zu und schlang das so leicht aussehende, aber ungemein wärmende Kleidungsstück um die beiden.

Elinha errötete leicht. So nah war sie dem Elb noch nicht gewesen – außer vielleicht auf dem Marktplatz in den Augenblicken ihrer ersten Begegnung – aber da war ihre Konzentration auf etwas anderes gelenkt gewesen. Ein Hauch von frischen Wiesen- und Kräuterduft umwehte sie und rasch senkte sie das Gesicht, als es noch mehr zu glühen begann.

„Anscheinend hat eine der Hütten dem Wüten des Sturmes nicht mehr standhalten können", erwiderte Legolas auf die von Elinha unausgesprochene und von ihrer kleinen Ziehtochter sehr klar gestellte Frage hin und schob die junge Frau behutsam zum Kamin. „Bleibt dort und achtet darauf, dass das Feuer nicht ausgeht. Ich bin gleich zurück." Er eilte zur Eingangstür, doch Elinhas „Ihr… Ihr könnt doch nicht so nach draußen!" hielt ihn noch einmal zurück. Verwunderung und Sorge lag in ihren Augen, deren Blick an ihm entlang glitt, und er schmunzelte dünn.

„Kälte macht mir nicht viel aus, wie ich bereits sagte! Bleib am Feuer. Ich seh nach, ob jemand verletzt ist!" Bevor Elinha auch nur etwas sagen konnte, verschwand er hinaus in die stürmische Nacht; dennoch vernahm er deutlich das inzwischen fast schon vertraute Kinderstimmchen ein „Pass auf dich auf!" ihm nachrufen.

Trotz der um ihn wirbelenden Eiskristalle und der Dunkelheit erfasste der Elbenprinz schnell, wo und was passiert war. Etwas entfernt schimmerte das wilde Flackern von einigen Fackeln, deren Flammen sich tapfer gegen den Wind wehrten. Hinzu kamen die Stimmen der Menschen und die langen Beine des Elben trugen ihn in geschwind zum Ort des Unglücks. Eine der Katen hatte augenscheinlich zuerst ihr Dach und dann ihre restliche Stabilität verloren, und die ersten Menschen, die herbei geeilt waren, begannen an den Trümmern zu zerren und nach denjenigen zu rufen, die in der Hütte gewesen waren.

Legolas' Ankunft blieb nicht unbemerkt und Erleichterung breitete sich auf so manchem Gesicht aus. Der Sohn Thranduils musterte kurz aber eingehend die geborstenen Hölzer und den zerbrochenen Lehm, winkte einige Burschen heran, gab genau Anweisungen, wo und wie sie beginnen sollten, um den Tümmerhaufen nicht noch mehr zum Einsturz zu bringen und die unglückseligen Bewohner vielleicht endgültig unter sich begruben – der Elb vernahm sehr wohl Stöhnen und dünne Hilferufe – und packte dann selbst kräftig mit an. Von Anfang an hatte er geahnt, dass er diese Nacht nicht viel Ruhe würden finden können, aber hiermit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Die Nacht war bereits weit fortgeschritten, als der Elb leicht erschöpft und – wie er zugeben musste – nun dennoch etwas durchgefroren in die kleine Kate Elinhas zurückkehrte. Er hatte Splitter in den Fingern, die er sich vor dem Kaminfeuer würde entfernen müssen und er sehnte sich nach einem Entkommen von dem Sturm, der – zum Glück – langsam an Heftigkeit nachließ. Er betrat die Hütte, schloss die Tür hinter sich… und blieb stehen.

Vor dem Kamin lag zusammen gerollt wie ein Kätzchen Kaya; dick eingepackt in seinen Umhang. Elinha, in ihren eigenen Umhang gehüllt, stand über den Kessel gebeugt, den sie über dem Feuer aufgehangen hatte und schaute über die Schulter zu ihm hinüber. Ihren fragenden Blick beantwortend, kam er langsam näher: „Die Behausung vier Hütten weiter ist zusammen gebrochen." Die junge Frau erbleichte und rasch kam er ihrer nächsten Frage zuvor: „Der Familie ist nichts weiter passiert. Ich verband eine Fleischwunde am Arm des Mannes und behandelte einige Schnitt- und Schürfwunden bei seiner Frau und den beiden Kindern. Die Familie ist bei Freunden untergekommen und morgen, wenn der Sturm sich gelegt hat, wird zu sehen sein, was von ihrem Hausrat noch zu retten ist."

„Der arme Mishka", flüsterte sie. „Seit langem befürchtete er, dass seine Hütte dem Winter zum Opfer fallen würde, aber dass es so kurz vor dem Frühling geschehen muss…" Sie seufzte schwer und senkte den Blick.

„Es wird besser für die Menschen in Grünfeld werden", versuchte der Elbenprinz tröstende Worte zu finden. „Du und die anderen haben mein Wort!"

Er trat zu dem Feuer und Elinha sah sehr wohl die dünnen Schatten der Müdigkeit um seine Augen, den Schmutz an seinen Händen und an seiner Kleidung, den schmilzenden Schnee in seinem Haar und die teilweise blutien Kratzer an seinen Fingern. Auch entging ihr nicht, dass er die Nähe des Feuers suchte und dass seine weichen Lippen blutleer, ja beinahe blau wirkten. Sie nahm zwei Becher vom Tisch, füllte sie mit dem erhitzten Wasser aus dem Kessel und hing jeweils einen zusammen gebundenen kleinen Strauß aus getrockneten Kräutern hinein. Danach goss sie etwas heißes Wasser in eine Schüssel und kühlte es auf ein angenehmes Maß mit kaltem Wasser, welches in einer Kanne neben dem Kamin stand.

„Hier", sagte sie leise und stellte die Schüssel auf den Tisch. „Für Eure Hände!" Sie wich seinem Blick aus und holte die Seife hervor, sowie einen Lappen, der noch recht sauber war. „Wascht Euch, ich besorge derweil eine Nadel von meinem Nähzeug. Die Splitter müssen hinaus!"

Nun war es an dem Elb, verwundert zu sein. Sie hatte an alles gedacht und anscheinend war ihr Blick sehr scharf, dass sie so schnell und sicher erkannt hatte, was er brauchte. Er atmete tief durch. „Mach dir keine Umstände", erwiderte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, um das kleine Mädchen nicht zu wecken, und tauchte die geschundenen Finger in das lauwarme Wasser – eine Wohltat, wie er zugeben musste.

„Es sind keine Umstände", lächelte Elinha mit ungewohnter Schüchternheit, nahm sich die entzündete Kerze vom Tisch und verschwand damit in ihrer Schlafkammer. Nur einige Augenblicke später kehrte sie zurück und setzte einen kleinen Korb auf die Tischplatte, aus dem sie einen Stofffetzen mit Nadeln heraus zog. „Ich vermute, sie muss recht dünn sein?" erkundigte sie sich und Legolas sah sie amüsiert an, während er sich die gesäuberten Hände abtrocknete. „Verstehst du dich auf die Heilkunst?" Seine Tonfall klang leicht; beinahe neckend.

Elinha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Aber wenn man einen solchen Wildfang als Ziehtochter hat, die bereits jetzt schon jeden Baum als Kletterherausforderung sieht, lernt man schnell."

Ein dünnes Lachen stieg in dem Elb empor, während sein Augenmerk die schlafende Kaya streifte. Wie unschuldig und hilflos wirkten doch schlummernde Kinder, aber wehe, wenn sie ausgeruht waren und durch die Gegend tobten! Dann hatte selbst ein Elb manchmal zu wenig Augen im Kopf und zu wenige Hände – und sogar zu langsame Beine! Das hatte er vor rund achtzig Jahren das erste Mal begriffen, als er Estel begegnete. „Auf Bäume oder Felsen zu klettern, scheint eine beliebte Beschäftigung von Menschenkindern zu sein!" kommentierte er trocken. Er beobachtete, wie sie zu dem Kamin trat, die Nadel kurz in die Flammen hielt, dann zu ihm zurückkehrte und zaghaft die Finger nach seiner rechen Hand ausstreckte, während sie antwortete: „Ihr sprecht aus Erfahrung?"

„_Aie_!" nickte er und gestattete es, dass sie seine Hand nahm. „Woher weißt du, dass Dinge, die mit Verletzungen in Berührung kommen, zuvor erhitzt werden sollten, wenn du keine Heilkundige bist?" Echte Neugier klang in seinem Tonfall mit.

„Mein Vater brachte es mir bei!" Sie begutachtete das schwarze, kleine, schmerzhafte Ungetüm, das sich brutal unter die marmoweiße Haut des Elben gebohrt hatte und setzte behutsam die Nadel an, um die durchbrochenen Hautschichten sacht erneut zu öffnen und den Splitter zu entfernen. Legolas vermied es, ihr Fragen bezüglich ihres Vaters zu stellen, den sie nun schon mehrfach erwähnt hatte. Er wusste, dass Menschen sich meistens nur auf eine Sache vollständig zu konzentrieren vermochten und er verspürte wenig Verlangen danach, dass die Nadel vielleicht aus Versehen versuchte, dem Holzsplitter nachzueifern. Mit dünnem Erstaunen bemerkte er, wie schnell, sicher und dennoch sanft die junge Frau einen Splitter nach dem anderen entfernte. In beiden Händen waren es sieben und Legolas war froh, dass dies Gimli nicht mit bekam, der ihn sicherlich wegen der ‚zarten' Elbenhaut aufgezogen und dann den Vorteil von kräftiger Zwergenhaut gepriesen hätte. Als Elinha fertig war, wies sie nochmals auf die Schüssel. „Wascht Euch besser noch einmal. Inzwischen ist der Tee auch durchgezogen und Ihr könnt Euch aufwärmen."

„Aufwärmen?" Er hob beide Brauen und die junge Frau verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, aufwärmen! Es sei denn, blaue Lippen sind bei Elben kein Zeichen für Unterkühlung!"

Der junge Elb feixte amüsiert – sie hatte in der Tat Feuer! – dann tat er wie ihm geheißen, was ihn nach einigen Momenten selbst erstaunt war. Dabei beboachtete er, wie Elinha die beiden Becher holte, die beiden Kräutersträuße heraus nahm und auf einen kleinen Teller warf. Legolas folgte ihr an den Kamin – es war unglaublich, dass die zwei Meter wahrhaftig einen solchen Unterschied in der Temperatur ausmachten – und begutachtete kurz seine Hände. „Du hast wahrlich geschickte Finger", sagte er und fügte verschmitzt hinzu: „Und das nicht nur, was dein ‚Handwerk' betrifft!" Belustigt bemerkte er, dass sie feuerrot anlief, und nahm mit einem „_Hannon leh_" den angebotenen Becher entgegen. Er schnupprte kurz daran – Huflattich und Lindenblätter, eine sehr heilsame Mischung – und trank einen Schluck. Der Tee war perfekt durchgezogen und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Auch Elinha leerte einen großen Teil ihres Bechers, hielt ihn danach doch weiterhin mit beiden Händen umfangen.

Das Feuer im Kamin knackte leicht, während vom Dachboden her noch immer das Heulen des Windes erklang. Dennoch breitete sich nach und nach eine ruhige, beinahe friedliche Atmosphäre aus und es dauerte nicht lange, und die junge Frau unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Sie und Legolas hatten sich vor das Feuer gesetzt und waren in ein überraschend angenehmens Schweigen verfallen, was nun gebrochen wurde, als der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes den geleerten Becher neben sich auf den Boden stellte, aufstand, mit leisen Schritten in die Schlafkammer eilte und mit der Decke und dem Kissen zurückkehrte. Fragend schaute Elinha ihn aus vor Müdigkeit geröteten Augen an und er erklärte mit einem dünnen Lächeln: „Hier ist es wärmer!" Er breitete Decke und Kissen auf dem Boden aus und bedeutete ihr, sich dorthin zu legen. Mehr als nur verblüfft gehorchte sie und dann blinzelte sie ungläubig, als er die Decke fest um sie wickelte, kaum dass sie darauf lag.

„Schlaf ein wenig! Der Morgen kommt nun bald und bis dahin brauchst du neue Kraft!" Er setzte sich unweit von ihr nieder und lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Kamin. „Kaya ist gut gebettet, also sorg dich nich um sie", ergänzte er noch, als er bemerkte, wie ihr Blick zu dem kleinen Mädchen glitt, das zwischen ihr und dem Feuer lag – und so tief und selig schlief, wie nur Kinder es vermochten.

Elinha sah zu dem Elb auf, dessen Gesicht im Halbschatten so geheimnisvoll schimmerte, wie sie es aus Sagen und Geschichten her kannte. Es war also wahr, dass die Seelen und Herzen der Erstgeborenen von großer Schönheit erfüllt waren, die sich in all ihrem Tun wiederspiegelten. „Was heißt in Eurer Sprache ‚danke'?" fragte sie leise und im Schein des Feuers glitzerte es in seinen Augen überrascht auf.

„_Hannon leh_", erwiderte nach einigen Augenblicken langsam und sehr deutlich.

Das erste warme und strahlende Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren zarten Zügen aus, seit er sie kannte, und es war ein Anblick, der ihm Freude bereitete. „_Hannon leh_", flüsterte sie und mit Wohlwollen hörte er, dass sie sogar die richtige Tonierung fand. Dann schlossen sich ihre Augen und Frieden überzog ihr, sich entspannendes Gesicht, als der Schlaf sie in die Arme nahm.

Legolas betrachtete die beiden schlummernden Menschen, die noch so jung waren und – wie er begriff – des Schutzes bedurften. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie diesen auch bekamen. Er würde mit Aragorn reden und er wusste, dass sein Freund schnellstmöglich für Abhilfe dieser Zustände hier sorgen würde. Bis dahin…

Die Überlegungen entglitten dem Elbenprinzen, als der Schlaf unsichbar und auf lautlosen Füßen auch zu ihm kam und ihn behutsam mit sich nahm…

TBC…

16


	11. Zurück nach Minas Tirith

**10. Kapitel – Rückkehr nach Minas Tirith**

„DA! Ich hab's doch geahnt! Es ist kurz vor Sonnenaufgang und der Junge ist immer noch verschwunden!" Die Stimme Gimlis hallte durch den langen Flur, begleitet vom dem Krachen einer Tür, die unsanft ins Schloss geworfen wurde. „Ich hab ja gesagt, er steckt in Schwierigkeiten, aber hört einer auf mich? Nein! ‚Die Nacht ist zu dunkel, Gimli!' – ‚Selbst mir wäre es nicht möglich, Legolas' Spur aufzunehmen!' – ‚Stiehl mir nicht den letzten Nerv!' Ha! Und was ist mit _meinen_ Nerven? Am Boden sind sie, jawohl! Am Boden und aufgewühlt – wegen diesem verdammten Spitzohr! Konnte er nicht die Stadtwache rufen, um dieses Weibsbildes habhaft zu werden? Musste er auf eigene Faust losstürmen? Elben! Hunderte, ach, _tausende_ von Jahren alt und leichtsinnig wie die Kinder! Absolut rücksichtslos und nur der eigenen Nase folgend! Dass man sich Sorgen um sie macht, kümmert sie ja nicht! Wenn ich ihn erwische, dann…"

Die nicht gerade leise Schimpftirade des Zwergs fand ein jähes Ende, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Verschlafene Gesichter blickten hinaus auf den, von einigen Fackeln beleuchteten Flur, und ihre Mienen reichten von verwundert bis hin zu empört.

Es war ein ziemlich bleicher Frodo, der das plötzlich eingetretene Schweigen brach. „Legolas ist also immer noch nicht zurück?" Aus großen Augen starrte er auf den Naugrim, der – nur gekleidet in einfache Beinkleider und Tunika in rost-braunen Erdfarben und mit nackten Füßen – auf der Höhe von seiner Türe angekommen war und sich ein wenig zerknirscht umsah. Er hatte seine Freunde nicht stören wollen, doch die Sorge um den Elb hatte in ihm die Überhand gewonnen.

„Nein, ist er noch nicht! Ich war gerade in seinen Räumen. Das Bett ist unberührt und…"

„… und meines war bis gerade eben ein himmlisches Fleckchen der Ruhe, bis du wie ein wilder Eber durch den Gang getrampelt und Selbstgespräche geführt hast, die Tote hätte erwecken können!" unterbrach ihn die unwirsche Stimme Gandalfs, der mit mürrischer Miene aus seinem Gemach hinaus und auf den Zwerg hinab sah. Dieser knurrte leise – sein Respekt vor dem alten Zauberer verhinderte, dass er eine scharfe Antwort gab – und stampfte wie eine Herde Rinder dann weiter den Flur entlang. „Bitte, legt euch ruhig alle wieder auf's Ohr und schlaft, während euer Freund verschollen ist und vielleicht von einer Räuberbande gefoltert wird!"

„Deine Besorgnis in allen Ehren, Freund Zwerg, aber wir müssen den Sonnenaufgang abwarten, bis wir uns auf die Suche nach Legolas machen können!" Diese Stimme ließ Gimli erneut erstarren und aus groß werdenden Augen starrte er zu dem breitschultrigen, hoch gewachsenen Mann mit dem honigblonden Haar auf, der an dem Türrahmen eines Gemachs lehnte, welches gestern Abend noch leer gestanden hatte. „Kö… König Éomer!" entfuhr es ihm stotternd, dann blinzelte er, schluckte und verneigte sich tief. „Sei gegrüßt Herrscher der Mark!" Sein Bart berührte beinahe den Boden, dicht gefolgt von seinem offenen Haar.

Éomer, der wie die anderen von Gimlis lauthals geäußerte Sorge um den Elbenprinzen geweckt worden war, fühlte wie seine Verärgerung sich ob dieser groben Ruhestörung nach nur wenigen Stunden Schlaf in Belustigung verwandelte, als der Naugrim sich wieder aufrichtete und nur noch aus einer Flut roten Haares zu bestehen schien, welches ihm fast bis zu den Knien reichte und ihm so in die Stirn fiel, dass von seinem Gesicht und von seiner restlichen Gestalt nicht mehr viel zu erkennen war; dicht vermengt mit seinem Bart. „Fürwahr, ich bin froh deine Füße noch zu sehen, Gimli Glóinssohn! Dann weiß ich wenigstens, wo bei dir vorne und hinten ist!"

Frodo presste sich rasch eine Hand vor den Mund, um nicht aufzulachen, Sam schnaubte amüsiert und Pippin und Merry begannen zu kichern, erröteten jedoch, als sie dem Blick des rohanischen Königs begegneten und verneigten sich ebenfalls, während Gandalf sich direkt an den Bruder Éowyns wandte: „Auch mein Gruß sei an Euch gerichtet, König Éomer und ich bitte diesen Lärm zu entschuldigen. Aber Zwerge sind berüchtigt für ihr _Poltern und ihrem Zartgefühl, das dem eines Olifanten gleicht_!" Die letzten Worte standen kurz davor, als ‚geschrien' bezeichnet werden zu können.

Gimli schob sich das dicke, wilde Haar aus der Stirn und warf einen zornigen Blick über die Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es an der Kälte draußen liegt, dass deine Gefühle auf Eis zu liegen scheinen, aber ich für meinen Teil mache mir halt Sorgen um den Jungen!"

Der alte Zauberer runzelte die Stirn. „Und dir scheint das Ale in den Kopf gestiegen zu sein, zwergischer Dickschädel!" versetzte er. „Geh in dein Zimmer und raube nicht denjenigen den Schlaf, die ihn anscheinend dringender bedürfen als du!" Er wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, doch die nächsten Worte des Naugrims ließen ihn im Schritt verharren: „Nun, der ‚Schönheitsschlaf' scheint bei dir nicht gewirkt zu haben! Dann kannst du auch gleich deine Zauberkräfte bemühen und nach Legolas suchen!" Damit stapfte der Zwerg weiter, wobei seine bloßen Füße über den kalten Steinboden tappten.

Gandalf blickte dem Zwerg verblüfft hinterher, dann erschien eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn. „_Gimli Glóinssohn_, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass deine Sorge um Legolas deinen Verstand in ein Nebelfeld verwandelt hat, würdest du erleben was es bedeutet, einen Zauberer um seinen ‚Schönheitsschlaf' zu bringen!" donnerte er, und es war ein Glück, dass er seinen Stab noch neben seinem Bett liegen hatte, sonst hätte er vermutlich sich nicht der Versuchung erwehren können, dem Naugrim buchstäblich Feuer unter dem Hinter zu machen.

Pippin räusperte sich. „Jetzt bist es aber du, der Lärm macht!" sagte er und zog den Kopf ein, als der blitzende Blick der tiefblauen Augen sich auf ihn richtete. „Von einem Tuk kann ich keine anderen Gedanken erwarten, naseweiser Hobbit!" Damit zog er sich endgültig zurück und warf nicht gerade leise seine Tür zu. Merry, dessen Augen leuchtend an Éomer hingen, stieß seinen Vetter an. „Das war nicht nett!"

„Machst du dir keine Sorgen um Legolas?" erkundigte sich der jüngste der vier Hobbits und der König der Mark unterbrach die beiden Halblinge beruhigend: „Legolas hat sicherlich seine Gründe, warum er die Nacht über fern blieb. Aragorn erzählte mir nach meiner Ankunft, dass er von einem Ausflug zum Markt nicht zurückkehrte und dass am Morgen nach ihm gesucht werden soll." Er lächelte freundlich. „Lasst mich noch etwas schlafen, denn der Ritt war lang und beschwerlich. Dann sind meine Augen schärfer und ich werde helfen, den verschwundenen Meister Elb wieder zu finden." Damit kehrte auch er in sein Gemach zurück und lediglich die vier Hobbits standen noch halb im Gang. Sie sahen sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und verkrochen sich dann auch nochmals in ihre warmen Betten, die in der Tat speziell für die Halblinge gebaut worden waren, und darum für die quirligen kleinen Kerle anheimelnd und gemütlich waren.

Leises Rumoren von oben weckte Elinha und vollkommen übermüdet schlug sie die schweren Lider auf. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wo sie war, doch dann erkannte sie, dass sie im Wohnbereich ihrer Hütte vor dem Kamin lag – mit ihrem Bettzeug. Neben ihr kuschelte Kaya sich an sie, eingewickelt in einen hellen, fremden Umhang. Die junge Frau schaute kurz um sich und sie bemerkte, dass es gerade Sonnenaufgang sein musste. Das erste dünne Licht ergoss sich durch die Ritzen der verbarrikadierten Fenster und vom Dachboden her, von wo aus auch die Geräusche erklangen. Vorsichtig, um Kaya nicht zu wecken, schälte Elinha sich aus ihrer Decke, warf einen Blick auf den Kamin – das Feuer brannte warm und mächtig in ihm – warf sich ihre Schulteruch, welches sie aus ihrer Kammer holte, um, schlüpfte in ihre Socken und stieg dann die wackelige Leiter empor.

Je weiter sie nach oben kam, umso kühler wurde es und auch umso heller, denn das frühe Sonnenlicht ergoss sich durch die unzähligen kleineren und größeren Rissen im Dach und durch das Loch an der einen Giebelseite, wo… eine hoch gewachsene, hellblonde Gestalt sich zu ihr umwandte und sanft lächelte.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Legolas und senkte leicht das Haupt. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt?"

Elinha kletterte rasch die letzten Sprossen hinauf und trat verwundert und neugierig zugleich näher. „Ich habe einen leichten Schlaf", erwiderte sie und ging auf ihn zu. „Guten Morgen", grüßte sie zurück und schaute an ihm vorbei. Ihr Blick wurde groß als sie erkannte, mit was der Elb beschäftigt war. „Ihr… Ihr verstopft das Loch?" entfuhr es ihr überrascht und ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Nun, ich dachte es käme dir entgegen, wenn die Wärme des Hauses sich nicht beständig durch dieses Loch hier verflüchtigen würde." Er bückte sich, hob eines der Bretter an und begann es mit jenen, die er bereits platziert hatte, zu verschachteln. „Außerdem", fuhr er mit einem breiter werdenden Grinsen fort, „möchtest du bestimmt nicht wieder von unerwartetem Besuch überrascht werden."

Elinha verschränkte gegen die zugige, kalte Luft die Arme vor der Brust und schürzte schelmisch die Lippen. „Nun, gegen einen elbischen Retter habe ich nichts", antwortete sie. Im nächsten Moment röteten sich ihre Wangen und hastig brachte sie das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema – eines, das seinen durchdringenden Blick von ihr ablenkte. „Wie macht Ihr das?" Sie deutete auf das bereits halb geschlossene Loch.

„Was?" fragte er, wohl wissend, warum sie so hastig den Gesprächsgegenstand geändert hatte. Ihr Erröten amüsierte ihn. Außerdem fielen ihm erstmals die kleinen Grübchen auf, die sich in ihre Wangen gruben und erneut dachte er, dass sie öfter lächeln sollte.

„Dass Ihr das Loch abdichten könnt, ohne Nägel zu gebrauchen?"

„Ich verfüge sie ineinander, so dass sie sich gegenseitig halten", erklärte er und fuhr in seiner Tätigkeit rasch fort. Fasziniert beobachtete Elinha seine geschickten Finger. Es dauerte nicht lang, und der Grund für die ständige Unterkühlung in der Kate war behoben. Erstaunt betrachtete die junge Frau das, in ihren Augen erschaffene Meisterwerk. „Unglaublich", murmelte sie und Legolas strich sich die, über Nacht verheilten Hände an seinem Wams ab. „Jetzt sprich nicht von Elbenmagie", neckte er leicht. „Das hat nichts mit Magie zu tun, sondern mit einfacher Logik!"

Es blitzte in den grau-grünen Augen der jungen Frau übermütig auf, und machte deutlich, dass sich tief unter Sorgen und Kummer ein fröhlicher Mensch verbarg. „Und da man uns Frauen nachsagt, Logik nicht zu beherrschen, braucht Ihr mir das da auch nicht weiter zu erklären!"

Ein Lachen stieg in dem Elbenprinzen auf. _‚Bei den Valar, schlagfertig ist sie fürwahr!'_ durchfuhr es ihn und belustigt den Kopf schüttelnd prüfte er nochmals die Haltbarkeit seiner baulichen Arbeit und kehrte dann mit Elinha zu der Leiter zurück. „Ich gehe voran. Falls du den Halt verlierst, fange ich dich auf."

Erneut nicht wissend, wie sie mit solcher Galanterie umgehen sollte, nickte sie nur wortlos und stieg nach ihm die Leiter hinunter – wobei erwähnt sein mag, dass der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes eigentlich lediglich die Sicherheit der jungen Frau bedacht hatte; ihm der Anblick ihres schlanken Körpers, der sich durch das Nachtgewand durch das von oben einfallende Licht abzeichnete, jedoch alles andere als missfiel. Und da er – selbstverständlich – nicht höflich den Blick abwenden konnte, um sie im Notfall aufzufangen, siegte in ihm eine recht männliche Eigenschaft: warum fortschauen, wenn einem etwas Schönes geboten wird, und niemand da ist, der einen tadeln kann?

Elinha wusste nicht, warum der Elb mit so merkwürdig funkelnden Augen von der Leiter herunter half – oder warum für einen Moment so etwas wie Schuldgefühle über sein schönes Gesicht glitt. Sie war nur dankbar und ein wenig verlegen ob der Höflichkeit, mit der er sie wieder behandelte.

Vor dem Kamin bewegte sich etwas und leise vor sich hin grummelnd strampelte Kaya sich im Halbschlaf frei. Die junge Frau hob die Brauen, als er Elb mit katzengleichen Bewegungen zu dem kleinen Mädchen trat, es sanft aufnahm und in die Decke legte, in der Elinha geschlafen hatte. Mit einer Vorsicht, die kein Mensch zuwege gebracht hätte, befreite er die Kleine dabei aus seinem Umhang und deckte sie fürsorglich zu. Dann erhob er sich wieder und begegnete dem Blick der jungen Frau.

„Ihr wollt fort", stellte sie leise fest und er nickte.

„_Aíe_. Im Palast ist man sicherlich sehr besorgt, weil ich über Nacht ausblieb und ich möchte zurück sein, bevor Aragorn sich auf die Suche nach mir begibt." Er warf sich seinen Umhang über und Elinha biss sich auf die Lippen. Natürlich war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass der Elbenprinz am Morgen zurück nach Minas Tirith gehen würde, doch jetzt – als der Moment gekommen war – machte sich eine merkwürdige Beklommenheit in ihr breit. Der Gedanke, dass er fort sein, und sie und Kaya hier wieder allein sein würden, hatte etwas äußerst Beunruhigendes, ja, beinahe Beängstigendes an sich. Seine Gegenwart hatte ihr einen inneren Frieden gegeben, wie sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, und den sie noch nicht so schnell wieder missen wollte.

„Bleibt… doch noch zum Frühstück", sagte sie leise und begegnete wieder seinen kristallblauen Augen, die sie aufmerksam musterten. „Außerdem habt Ihr Kaya versprochen, dass Ihr noch da seid, wenn sie wach wird", setzte sie geschickt hinzu.

Legolas seufzte leise. Ja, er hatte dem kleinen Mädchen zugesagt, dass er noch bleiben würde, bis es erwachte, doch die innere Unruhe in ihm wurde immer stärker. Er wusste, dass er schnellstens zurück nach Minas Tirith musste, und dies nicht nur, um seine Freunde zu beruhigen. Etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass Aragorn besser so kurzfristig wie irgend möglich von den Vorgängen hier unterrichtet werden sollte. Doch ein Blick auf das kleine Menschenbündel vor dem Kamin brachte eine andere Saite in ihm zum Klingen. Er wusste, wie viel Wert Kinder auf ein gegebenes Wort legten, und er wollte die Kleine keinesfalls enttäuschen. Außerdem, so musste er verwundert feststellen, hätte er nichts dagegen noch ein wenig in der Gesellschaft Elinhas zu bleiben. Es gab noch viele Frage, die er ihr gerne gestellt hätte. Er war neugierig geworden, denn hinter der kleinen Taschendiebin steckte mehr, als es auch auf den zweiten Blick hin schien.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als die Decke auf dem Boden sich zu bewegen begann und ein zerzaustes Köpfchen auftauchte. Aus kleinen Schlitzaugen blickte das Kind um sich, blinzelte, gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich die Nase. Es war eindeutig, dass Kaya nur halbwegs wach war und sicherlich innerhalb weniger Momente wieder ins Reich der Träume entschwinden würde, denn immerhin war die vergangene Nacht für das kleine Mädchen aufregend gewesen.

Der junge Elb kniete sich vor sie und schmunzelte, als die Kleine ihn zwar nach wie vor verschlafen, aber trotzdem mit einem breiten Lächeln bedachte, bevor sie die Ärmchen nach ihm ausstreckte. Legolas beugte sich vor und nahm das kleine Kinderkörperchen in die Arme, das noch warm von der Decke war. Kaya gähnte herzhaft, kuschelte sich an ihn und ihre Lider flatterten bereits schon wieder zu – ein Vertrauen, das ihn tief berührte. Es schmerzte den Elbenprinz, nicht länger verweilen zu können, aber es musste sein. „Kaya?" begann er leise und ein antwortendes Knüttern bildete die einzige Reaktion. „Ich muss zurück", fuhr er fort und begegnete den plötzlich alarmierten Kinderaugen, als Kaya zu ihm aufsah.

„Geh nich'!" kam die genuschelte Bitte, und der Elb atmete tief durch.

„Ich muss, Kaya. In Minas Tirith warten meine Freunde auf mich und sie sind sicherlich sehr besorgt, weil ich fort geblieben bin."

Das Schmollmündchen, welches augenblicklich erschien, löste in Legolas eine Mischung aus Erheiterung und tiefer Wärme aus. „Bin ich denn nicht dein Freund?" Das Kinderstimmchen klang verletzt und der Elb drückte einen Kuss auf den Kopf der Kleinen. „Doch, das bist du. Aber stell dir mal vor, du würdest über Nacht wegbleiben und Elinha zuvor nichts davon sagen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, welche Angst sie um dich hätte?"

Kaya richtete sich halb auf, schielte über seine Schulter zu ihrer Ziehmutter auf, die ernsthaft nickte, und senkte dann den Kopf. „Ja!" antwortete sie und sah wieder unglücklich zu Legolas auf. Dieser strich mit einem Finger sanft über die weiche Kinderwange. „Siehst du? Und genauso ergeht es jetzt meinen Freunden."

Der Schmollmund wurde noch etwas dicker. „Aber du bist doch schon groß!?" gab sie mit glasklarer Kinderlogik zu bedenken, die dem Elb ein erneutes Feixen entlockte. Und da hieß es immer, Menschen wären langsam im Denken. Kaya strafte dieses Vorurteil der Lüge. „Dennoch darf man denjenigen, die einem nahe stehen, keinen unnötigen Ängsten aussetzen; egal, ob man erwachsen ist oder nicht", erklärte Legolas mit weicher Stimme und zerwuselte die blonden Haare des Kindes noch mehr, das schwer seufzte.

„Aber du kommst wieder?" kam die hoffnungsvolle Frage und der Elbenprinz strich mit seiner Nase über die Stirn der Kleinen. „Versprochen!" antwortete er, bevor sich darüber auch nur im Klaren war. Das Strahlen, das darauf hin über die Züge des kleinen Mädchens glitt, erstickte jeden inneren Protest, der ob dieser vorschnellen Entscheidung in ihm vielleicht aufgestiegen wäre. Er hob Kaya von seinem Schoß und setzte sie wieder in die dicke Decke, die er rasch fest um sie wickelte, was ihr nicht zu gefallen schien, denn sie machte sofort Anstalten, wieder aufzustehen, als er sich erhob. Die Bewegung versetzte dem Umhang einen anmutigen Schwung. „Bleib zugedeckt, kleine Maus, und schlaf noch ein bisschen. Es ist noch viel zu früh für dich."

Ein weiteres, abgrundtiefes Seufzen entrang sich der Kleinen, welches sehr gut auch von einem Erwachsenen hätte stammen können, während sie sich wieder in die Decke kuschelte und zusammen rollte; jedoch nicht den Blick von ihm wandte.

Legolas wandte sich Elinha zu, die – wie er bemerkte – nicht weniger niedergeschlagen wie ihr kleine Ziehtochter wirkte. „Aragorn wird euch nicht im Stich lassen", sagte er ruhig und sie nickte stumm. „Abhilfe eurer Not hier wird in Kürze eintreffen."

Die junge Frau biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging, aber es war unvermeidlich, und ihn zu bitten, noch länger zu bleiben, wo er so dringend fort musste, wäre egoistisch gewesen. „Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe und… für alles andere", erwiderte sie leise. Er wusste sofort, wovon sie sprach und hob eine fein geschwungene, dunkle Braue. „Erinnere dich nur an dein Versprechen", mahnte er sacht. Der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte ihre Lippen. „Versprochen!"

Er atmete tief durch – warum fiel es ihm schwer, diese armselige kleine Hütte und die beiden jungen Bewohner zu verlassen? – und trat zur Tür. Sich seine Kapuze aufsetzend öffnete er die Pforte und ein Schwall kalte Luft strömte ins Innere.

„Wann… wann kommt Ihr wieder?" entfuhr es Elinha, bevor sie es verhindern konnte und schämte sich für einen Moment, wie ein vorlautes Mädchen zu klingen. Doch das sanfte Lächeln, mit dem er sie bedachte, beruhigte sie.

„Bald", kam die leise, aber feste Antwort und nach einem letzten Blick verschwand er in den hellen Strahlen der frühen Morgensonne – so schnell, dass Elinha verwirrt blinzelte. Hastig eilte sie an die Tür und schaute hinaus. Für einen Augenblick vermochte sie noch seine Gestalt am Ende des Weges zu sehen, als er auf die, durch den Schneesturm der Nacht tief verschneiten Straße eilte – so leichtfüßig, als schwebe er über die weiße Pracht. Dann verschmolz seine helle Gestalt mit der verschneiten Landschaft. Und Elinha kam sich plötzlich sehr verlassen vor…

Legolas lief schnell und in einem raschen Trapp über die geschlossene Schneedecke. Den Wald, der zu dem Tal Grünfels lag, hatte er bereits schon hinter sich gelassen und im Sonnenlicht sah er bereits den Ramman Echor von Fern. Er schätzte, dass er bereits eine Wegstunde hinter sich gebracht hatte, doch seine ausdauernden Beine trugen ihn unermüdlich über den Schnee, in dem seine Füße so gut wie keine Spuren hinterließen. Er hatte die Straße am Waldsaum verlassen und rannte nun quer Feld ein, was zwar eine gute Abkürzung darstellte, ihn aber auch an so manchen, wieder aufgebauten Hof vorbei brachte, wo die ersten Knechte noch verschlafen ihr Tagewerk begannen und verwundert auf den Wirbel aus Hellgrau, Hellbeige und –grün und Goldblond blickten, der so schnell an ihnen vorüber war, dass sie kaum ein Bild von ihm erhaschen konnten.

Einer der Bauern begann zu lächeln, als er sich an ein Bild aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte, das unbewusst in ihm aufstieg. „Da läuft ein Elb!" sagte er zu seiner Frau, die ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte. „Ich bin mir sicher", nickte er. „Da läuft ein Elb und sein Ziel ist sicherlich Minas Tirith und unser erlauchter König! Er ist ein Elbenfreund, weißt du? Es heißt sogar, er wäre unter ihnen aufgewachsen…"

Der junge Elb ahnte von diesem Gespräch natürlich nichts. Die Sonne erstrahlte bereits klar über den Bergen, als er den Rammas Echor erreichte, den verblüfften Torwachen des Südtores ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen!" zurief und dann auch schon weiter eilte, bevor einer der Männer auch nur reagieren konnten. Zwischen der äußeren Mauer und Minas Tirith lagen rund 10 Meilen und der Thranduils Sohn hoffte, dass er die Veste und die Zitadelle erreichte, bevor Aragorn die halbe Wache auf die Suche nach ihm schickte, denn dass sein sterblicher Freund handeln würde, stand für ihn außer Frage. Er hätte – wäre die Lage umgekehrt – genau das gleiche getan.

Und so eilte er weiter über das ‚Umzäumte Land', wie der Pelennor übersetzt in seiner Sprache bedeutete, immer auf Minas Tirith zu…

Und in der Tat hatte Estel frühzeitig einen Suchtrupp zusammengestellt, und draußen, vor der gewaltigen Pforte der Königshallen, befand sich bereits eine Ansammlung von den Wächtern der Veste und der Stadtwache, als die beiden Könige die Stufen vom Privatbereich der Königshallen hinunter gingen; nicht ahnend, dass der Vermisste in diesem Moment das Stadttor erreichte.

Gimli hatte ihn nach Sonnenaufgang geweckt – wenn auch er wesentlich dezenter vorging als bei seiner ‚Aufwartung' am Vorabend – und auch Aragorn war beunruhigt (wenn auch nicht überrascht) gewesen, dass Legolas noch immer durch Abwesenheit glänzte. Etwas Artverwandtes hatte er sich gedacht, und, wie er sich eingestehen musste, sorgte er sich derweil um seinen elbischen Freund ebenfalls.

Und so schritt er gemeinsam mit einem noch recht müden Éomer durch den Thronsaal auf den Ausgang zu; dankbar dafür, dass der Rohir sich an der Suche beteiligte, obwohl ihm die Strapazen der vergangenen Tage deutlich anzusehen waren. Sie traten hinaus und mit Wohlwollen bemerkte König Elessar, dass sich auch einige Rohirrim dem Suchtrupp angeschlossen hatten, und er war sich fast sicher, dass sie dies nicht auf ausdrücklichen Befehl von Éomer, sondern freiwillig getan hatten, nachdem ihnen das Verschwinden des Elbenprinzen zu Ohren gekommen war (nichts verbreitete sich so rasch wie Gerüchte).

Eilige Trippelschritte hinter ihnen lenkten die beiden Monarchen ab und mussten lächeln, als vier Wuschelköpfe auf sie zustürmten.

„Wir kommen mit!" rief Merry schon von weitem.

„Ja! Immerhin bin auch ich ein Mitglied der Turmwache und habe meine Pflichten!" ergänzte Pippin; völlig außer Acht lassend, dass Aragorn ihn einst ‚beurlaubt' hatte und eigentlich auch nicht die Absicht hegte, Pippin wieder zu in den ‚aktiven Dienst' zurück zu holen.

Frodo und Sam folgten den beiden Vettern auf dem Fuß; ebenfalls fest entschlossen, sich an der Suche nach Legolas zu beteiligen.

Die beiden Könige tauschten einen kurzen, beinahe erheiterten Blick miteinander. Sie hatten so ihre Erfahrungen gemacht, was die Dickköpfigkeit von Hobbits betraf – und auch ihre Treue. Der junge Elb war ihr Freund, und eher würde der Fluss Brandywein (oder auch Baranduin, wie er im allgemeinen Westron hieß) rückwärts fließen, als dass sie ihn im Stich lassen würden.

Der ehemalige Waldläufer neigte zum Zeichen des Einverständnisses das Haupt, was die vier Halblinge sofort zufrieden grinsen ließ und blickte durch den Saal hinüber zur Treppe gleiten. „Wo habt ihr Gimli gelassen?" Der Zwerg war dermaßen aufgeregt gewesen, dass er kaum das Frühstück hatte herunter schlingen können und war danach hinauf zu seinem Gemach gehastet, um seine Axt und seinen Helm zu holen.

Die vier Hobbits blinzelten sich verschwörerisch zu und kicherten leise in sich hinein. „Der… der diskutiert mit Gandalf gerade noch den Begriff ‚Schönheitsschlaf' aus", lachte Pippin und sein Vetter schnaubte belustigt.

„Ja, Gandalf kam uns im Flur entgegen und hielt Gimli recht unnachgiebig zurück!" nickte Sam.

Aragorn blinzelte verwirrt, doch Éomer feixte in sich hinein. „Mir scheint, der Herr Zwerg ist dem Weißen Zauberer wohl etwas arg grob gekommen, als er heute Früh zeitig dessen – und unser aller Schlaf – unterbrach." Auf Estels fragenden Blick hin ergänzte er: „Er suchte das Gemach Legolas' auf und als er entdeckte, dass dieses noch nicht leer war, machte er seiner Besorgnis etwas lautstark Luft – und machte auch vor einem recht brummigen Gandalf nicht Halt."

Der König Gondors gluckste leise in sich hinein; kannte er doch das teilweise burschikose Verhalten des Naugrims und das hin und wieder aufbrausende Temperament des Istaris zur Genüge. „Hoffen wir, dass Gandalfs Lektion nicht noch länger dauert. Es wäre meinen Nerven sehr abträglich, wenn wir ohne Gimli aufbrechen müssten!" Einen auflachenden Éomer an seiner Seite trat er nach draußen und das grelle Sonnenlicht, das sich in den verschneiten Hof ergoss blendete ihn zuerst. Die Luft war kalt und frisch – und so rein, wie sie nur im Schnee sein konnte. Dampf drang aus den Nüstern der Rösser die hier und da stampfend geduldig darauf warteten, dass es losging. Brego stand direkt neben Arod und wurde von dem Stallmeister gehalten, der die beiden edlen Pferde aufgezäumt hatte. Als der er jedoch die vier Hobbits sah, drückte er die Zügel einem Burschen in die Hand und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu den Ställen, um kleinere Reittiere für die Halblinge zu holen. Allerdings verharrte er mitten im Schritt, kaum dass er die wartende Reiterschar passiert hatte – und auch dort machte sich Unruhe breit.

Aragorn hob beide Brauen und versuchte einen Blick auf die Ursache für die allgemeine Aufregung zu erhaschen, wobei er ihn sich bereits denken konnte, als Arod ein fröhliches Wiehern von sich gab. Und richtig! Die ersten verständlichen Worte machten klar, dass seine Vermutung ihn nicht betrogen hatte:

„Da ist er!"

„Der Herr Legolas ist zurück!"

„Es scheint ihm gut zu gehen!"

„Er scheint mir unverletzt!"

„Sagt dem König Bescheid!"

„Er steht bereits hinter dir!"

„Oh!"

Aragorn atmete tief durch – _‚Warte nur, mellon nîn! Du hast mir einiges zu erklären!_' – und eilte rasch die Stufen hinab. Sich durch die wartenden Wachen und Pferde drängend suchte sein Blick aufmerksam den Ausgang des Tunnels, der zum Platz des Springbrunnens und der Zitadelle hinauf führte. Ein erleichtertes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht aus, als er die große, schlanke, helle Gestalt sah, die in diesem Moment ihren Schritt verlangsamte und auf ihn und die anderen zukam.

„Eru sei Dank!" seufzte Estel auf und eilte seinem Freund entgegen, der ihn unbefangen anlächelte, was für den ehemaligen Waldläufer einem Schuldgeständnis gleichkam; kannte er doch den Elb wie kaum ein anderer. „Legolas!" Er umfing die Oberarme des Prinzen und musterte ihn kurz. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht es gut", nickte der Sohn Thranduils und setzte an der Seite Aragorns die restlichen Meter weiter fort.

„In schöne Sorgen hast du uns versetzt", bemerkte der König und bedachte ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick, den der junge Elb leicht zerknirscht erwiderte. „Verzeih, mein Freund, nichts lag mir ferner, als dir Unruhe zu bereiten, aber es war unumgänglich."

„Legolas! Sam, er ist wieder da!" Frodo drängte sich zu ihm durch und strahlte zu ihm auf; dicht gefolgt von den drei anderen Hobbits, die sich lachend um ihn scharten. Aragorn schürzte die Lippen, als er der schuldbewussten Miene des Elben gewahr wurde, und schenkte ihm ein dünnes Kopfschütteln, welches so viel bedeuten sollte wie: darüber reden wir noch.

Der Elbenprinz zerwuschelte Frodos Haar, zwinkerte Sam zu, sah auf… und seine Augen weiteten sich, bevor er sich verneigte. „Es erfüllt mich mit Freude dich wieder zu sehen, König der Mark. Zu lange scheint es mir her, dass unsere Wege sich trennten."

Éomer, der von den breiten Eingangsstufen aus alles beobachtet hatte, lächelte und wollte gerade auf Legolas zugehen, als eine näher kommende Stimme schlagartig alle anderen zum Verstummen brachte:

„WO IST ER? WO IST DAS VERDAMMTE SPITZOHR? DEM JUNGEN ZIEHE ICH DIR OHREN SO LANG, DASS DIE HÖRNER EINES STEINBOCKS KLEIN DAGEGEN WIRKEN!"

So ziemlich alle Köpfe ruckten herum und verblüffte Gesichter sahen Gimli entgegen, der schnaufend und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet soeben herbei gelaufen kam. Der Zwerg stoppte auf der obersten Eingangsstufe zu den Königshallen, suchte mit wildem Blick die Ursache für all seine Aufregung, schloss aufseufzend die Augen und polterte dann die Treppe hinunter.

Die Hobbits schafften es gerade noch, dem Zwerg auszuweichen, der einem Geschoss gleich daher kam und Legolas musste all seine Kräfte aufbringen, um den Schwung und das beachtliche Gewicht Gimlis aufzufangen, als dieser die Arme um ihn warf und ihn drückte, dass ihm für einen Moment bang wurde. „Gepriesen sei Aule und auch deine Valar, dass du zurück bist!" seufzte der Naugrim und barg kurz das Gesicht an der Brust seines Freundes, bevor er wieder aufschaute. „Junge, mach doch so etwas mit einem alten Zwerg wie mir nicht!" jammerte er. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich deinetwegen mitgemacht habe?" Bevor der Elbenprinz daruaf etwas erwidern konnte, schob Gimli ihn von sich, packte seine Handgelenke, zog sie auseinander und begutachtete ihn kritisch von oben bis unten.

Die um sie versammelten Menschen und Hobbits feixten und grinsten amüsiert, was dem Elb allmählich peinlich wurde und mit den Augen rollend sagte er beschwichtigend: „Es ist alles dran, _mellon nîn_, und ich bin unversehrt!"

Ein tiefes Seufzen der unsagbaren Erleichterung entfuhr Gimli, dann verzog er das Gesicht. Und eigentlich hätte die Miene des Zwergs Legolas' Wachsamkeit wecken müssen, denn der Naugrim schloss halb ein Auge, das andere wurde schmal, dann schürzte die Lippen und er winkte ihm sich zu bücken. Es war wahrlich unvorsichtig von dem Elb, dieser Aufforderung nach zu kommen, denn der Sohn Glóins setzte seine zuvor lauthals gebrüllte Drohung in die Tat um, als er die hoch empfindliche Ohrspitze seines Freundes packte.

„AI! GIMLI! BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?" schrie der Prinz auf, doch der Naugrim ließ ihn nicht so schnell los, während die ersten Lacher aufbrandeten.

„Versetze mich noch einmal in solche Sorgen, Legolas Thranduilion, und du wirst lernen was es heißt, ein Mitglied des Hauses Dúran so zappeln zu lassen!" Damit gab er ihn frei und sich das schmerzende Ohr reibend brachte der Elb rasch ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sich und den aufgebrachten Zwerg. Seine Ohrspitze brannte und pochte, und dass rings um ihn herum die gondorische Wache, die Rohirrim, deren beide Könige und die Hobbits sich der Heiterkeit nicht mehr erwehren konnten, linderte auch nicht gerade seinen verletzten Stolz. „Nun weiß ich, warum mein Vater mich vor euch Zwergen gewarnt hat!" knurrte er, doch Gimli nahm sich davon nicht viel an, sondern stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und brummte vor sich hin.

Aragorn war es, der neben seinen Freund trat, einen Arm um seine Schultern schlang und ihm mit sich zog. „Komm, _mellon nîn_, ich glaube, du hast uns so Einiges zu erzählen!"

Einen vorsichtigen Bogen um den Naugrim schlagend, folgte Legolas ihm – und seine Ohrspitze war nicht das einzig Gerötete, als das Lachen um ihn nicht abflauen wollte. Nur die warmen und freundlichen Gefühle der Sterblichen, die er sehr wohl wahrnahm, verhinderten, dass er ob dieser ‚Kindesbehandlung' Empörung gegen Gimli empfand…

TBC…

So, jetzt ist er zurück und im nächsten Kapitel werden die Grundsteine für alles Weitere gelegt. Wie immer: ich eile mich.

Alles Liebe

Lywhn

12


	12. Unterredungen

Helau und Alaaf, meine Lieben,  
ja, allein an der Anrede bemerkt Ihr schon, warum es erst heute mit einem neuen Kapitel weitergeht. Sicher, ich wollte es noch ins Netz stellen, bevor die tollen Tage begannen, aber da aufgrund eines 'nicht berechtigen Speichervorganges' mehr als die Hälfte des Kapitels 'zersägt' wurde und ich es noch einmal komplett überarbeiten musste, fehlte mir die Zeit. Sorry!  
Aber jetzt geht es weiter.  
Viel Spaß,  
nochmals danke für die Reviews und lasst mich wieder wissen, wie es Euch gefallen hat,  
Eure Lywhn

**11. Kapitel – Unterredungen**

Der Krug mit heißem Tee wurde so unsanft auf die, mit Intarsienarbeiten verzierte Tischplatte zurück gestellt, dass das Getränk überschwappte, während eine Zinngabel krachend auf dem halb leeren Teller landete.

„WAS?" Die Stimme donnerte durch den Raum und die Diener, die sich in der Nähe aufhielten, brachten rasch einen sicheren Abstand zwischen sich und ihrem Herrn. Die dunklen Augen des Fürsten blitzten vor Zorn und sein, von einem dunklen, kurzen, sehr gepflegten Bart beherrschtes Gesicht war kalkweiß geworden. Nur die Ader, die an seiner linken Schläfe zu pochen begann, stellte für einige Momente die einzige Regung in dem harten Antlitz dar.

Der Auslöser für seine Wut stand am anderen Ende der Tafel vor dem mächtigen Kamin, in dem ein wohlig warmes Feuer prasselte und ließ sich von der offen gezeigten Rage nicht im geringsten beeindrucken. „Ich bedaure, der Überbringer schlechter Kunde zu sein, mein Herr Ferethon, aber ich hielt es für das Beste, Euch schnellstens über die jüngsten Ereignisse zu unterrichten", erwiderte Avelson ruhig, wohl wissend, dass er mit seinem beherrschten Auftreten den Fürsten Lossarnachs innerlich zur Weißglut trieb. Aber er hatte schon früh gelernt, dass Gelassenheit am ehesten einem aufgebrachten Gemüt den Wind aus den Segeln nahm.

„Schlechte Kunde? Ihr seid wahrlich nicht der erste seit gestern, Avelson, nur Eure Unfähigkeit, von ein paar simplen Bauern den Tribut für Euren Fürsten einzutreiben, bringt mich in eine schlimme Lage!"

Ófnir, der unweit von seinem Bruder stand, räusperte sich. „Mein Herr Ferethon, seid versichert, dass Avelson in Eurem vollsten Interesse handelte, als er dem Elb mitteilte, dass er von des Königs Erlass keine Kenntnis hätte. Auf diese Weise könnt Ihr immer noch ihm die Schuld zuweisen und Euch selbst als betrogen hinstellen."

Avelson fuhr zu seinem Bruder herum. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?" entfuhr es ihm aufgebracht, als seine Beherrschung ob dieses Verrats in seinen Augen riss und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkel, doch Ófnir lächelte nur still. „Es ist für unser Vorhaben von absoluter Notwendigkeit, dass der Herr Ferethon frei von jeglichen Verdächtigungen bleibt. Nur so kann er", er verneigte sich in die Richtung seines Fürsten, „sich weiterhin ungehindert seinen Geschäften widmen, die, wie wir alle drei wissen, nicht nur jene sind, über die König Elessar in Bilde ist."

Ferethon schürzte die Lippen und schob den Teller mit dem angefangenen Frühstück zur Seite. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. Sein Blick hing an Ófnir und er nickte bedächtig. „Eure Gedankengänge sind nicht dumm. Ich behaupte, Avelson wäre mit ein paar Männern seit Wochen verschwunden und dass ich somit keinerlei Wissen über sein Tun und Lassen haben kann." Er schaute seinen Tributeintreiber an, dessen fest zusammen gepresste Lippen bewiesen, dass er mit den Zähnen knirschte, und ein süffisantes Grinsen huschte kurz über sein Gesicht, welches jedoch nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Folglich hat auch er den ganzen Tribut und meine Truhen sind leer – was sie ohnehin beinahe sind. Und wenn dieser Bluthund Miövitnis auf seiner unsinnigen Forderung, einen Teil der vereinbarten Entlohnung vorab zu bekommen, beharrt, dann werdet Ihr in der Tat noch ein wenig ‚tätig' werden müssen."

„Und den Schergen des Königs in die Hände fallen", hakte Avelson nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn Elessar erst einmal von Euch erfährt, dass ich eigentlich ‚vogelfrei' bin und die Bauern um ihre Einkünfte erleichtert habe, wird er seine Männer auf mich hetzen."

„Törichter Narr!" blaffte Ferethon, warf seine Serviette auf den Tisch, die auf dem Teller landete und die Gabel herunter fegte, und stand abrupt auf, wodurch sein schwerer Stuhl beinahe umkippte. „Du wirst erst wieder sicher sein, wenn unser Plan von Erfolg gekrönt ist – und nicht nur der Erfolg! – und das wiederum hängt davon ab, dass dieser Aasgeier Miövitnis mitmacht! Mit ihm steht und fällt alles! Und das wiederum, um es dir nochmals verständlich zu machen, ist nur möglich, wenn er einen Teil der Beute vorab bekommt."

Ófnir atmete tief durch. „Habt Ihr Miövitnis' Boten nicht davon überzeugen können, seinen Herrn um Geduld zu bitten?"

Ferethon schnaubte sarkastisch. „Zeigt mir einen Korsar, der mit Geduld ausgestattet ist! Nein! Jede Art von Verhandlung, was Bezahlung betrifft, ist bei diesen gierigen Seewölfen zwecklos!" Erneut schaute er Avelson fest an. „Kratzt jeden Silberling zusammen, den Ihr finden könnt!" befahl er, wieder auf die höflichere Anrede zurückgehend. „Aber haltet Euch an die abgelegenen Dörfer, und…"

„Verzeiht, mein Fürst, aber da ist nichts mehr zu holen – außer vielleicht bei dem Nest, in welchem ich auf diesen verdammten Elb traf. Und dass dieses in Kürze unter dem besonderen Schutz dieses verdammten Spitzohrs sein wird, steht außer Frage! Ich kenne diese Gesellen. Wenn ihr Beschützerinstinkt erst einmal geweckt ist, sind sie schlimmer als ein Haufen Weiber mit ihren Kleinen!"

„Herr?" fragte Ófnir, kaum dass sein älterer Bruder geendet hatte. Seine Miene machte deutlich, dass er angestrengt nachdachte. „Hat Miövitnis nach einer genauen Art der Bezahlung verlangt?"

Der Fürst Lossarnachs runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Auf was wollt Ihr hinaus?"

Der jüngere Mann lächelte dünn. „Nun, ich denke da an eine Möglichkeit, mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Fassen wir zusammen: Ihr benötigt mehr Einnahmen, um nicht nur die Korsaren, sondern auch unsere anderen Söldner zu befriedigen. An die Bevölkerung der größeren Ansiedlungen könnt Ihr Euch nicht wenden, das gäbe zu viel Aufsehen, zumal der König nun durch den Bericht des Elben genau darüber informiert sein wird, dass seinem Erlass nicht Genüge getan wurde. Einzig in Grünfeld ist noch etwas zu holen, da Avelson den Tribut dort lassen musste, doch das Dorf dürfte bald gut beschützt sein. Und hinzukommt, dass die Bewohner einige, für den König interessante Aussagen machen können – sie, und die Bewohner der anderen kleinen Dörfer in ihrer Nähe."

„Das weiß ich alles! Auf was wollt Ihr hinaus?" unterbrach ihn Ferethon unwirsch und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Tischplatte ab.

„Nun", begann der jüngere der beiden Brüder und legte sich einen Finger an die Nase – eine Geste, die er immer unbewusst ausführte, wenn er angestrengt grübelte. „Was meint Ihr: würde Miövitnis sich auch mit einer Bezahlung in Form von _Arbeitskräften_ einverstanden erklären?

Ferethon blinzelte verwirrt. „Arbeitskräfte?"

„Ja, mein Herr, Arbeitskräfte. Die Arbeit auf einem Schiff ist hart und da die Korsaren die nicht ganz freiwilligen Ruderer ihrer Schiffe gerne als Schild gegen ihre Gegner benutzen, herrscht bei ihnen ein beständiger Mangel an kräftigen Armen. Bezahlt damit."

Der Fürst runzelte die Stirn und stemmte sich nun mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab, während er seinen Ratgeber aufmerksam musterte. „Ihr sprecht von… Menschen aus Lossarnach?"

Ófnirs linker Mundwinkel zog sich leicht nach oben. „Die paar Bauern werden uns nicht fehlen. Ihre Felder sind ohnehin zerstört, so dass wir auf keine Ernte von ihnen hoffen können, der Tribut können sie auch im Sommer nicht erbringen und gleichzeitig können sie keine, für uns unangenehme Fragen dem König beantworten."

Der Lehnsherr Lossarnachs zupfte sich an seinem Bart. „Kinder und Alte werden Miövitnis und seine Männer kaum als Bezahlung ansehen! Und was die Frauen betrifft…"

„Mit diesen werden sie ihre Freude haben und sie dann, je nach dem, dorthin schicken, wo sie Geld einbringen – genau wie jene, deren Arme zu schwach für Arbeit auf See sind: auf den Sklavenmagd. Die Haradim sind immer noch dankbare und zahlende Abnehmer für Sklaven!"

Es war eindeutig, dass Ferethon sich diesen Vorschlag genau durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Einige Momente herrschte Schweigen, dann erwiderte er langsam: „Wenn die Bewohner mehrerer Dörfer verschwinden, dürfte das mehr als nur verdächtig sein!"

Sein Berater erlaubte sich ein dünnes Grinsen. „Woran du die Schuld tragen wirst!" sagte er an seinen Bruder gewand, der ein dumpfes Knurren von sich gab. „Mir scheint, die Kälte hat deinen Verstand eingefroren!"

„Nein! Im Gegenteil, Bruder! Diese frische Luft da draußen hat meinen Geist erst richtig angeregt. Es wäre von größtem Vorteil für uns, wenn der König sich genötigt fühlt, die Sicherheit von Minas Tirith zu verlassen – und die meisten seiner Männer ebenfalls! Und der Grund dafür, wurde uns soeben praktisch in den Schoß gelegt!"

Fenethor starrte ihn an – und begann zu lachen. „Ófnir, ich wusste schon, warum ich Euch zu meinem Berater ernannte. Mein Vater beging einen schweren Fehler, als er Eure Dienste einst abwies!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und eine Mischung aus Trauer und Zorn legte sich auf seine Züge. „Vermutlich wäre er dann noch am Leben und hätte nicht auf diesem unseligen Schlachtfeld, getrennt von seinen Wachen, ein grausiges Ende finden müssen!" murmelte er; dann klärten sich seine Züge wieder. „Es darf keinerlei Verdacht auf mich fallen!" Er blickte zwischen den beiden Brüdern hin und her. „Wie Ihr es macht, ist mir egal! Und Ihr müsst schnell handeln. Es darf keiner entkommen, damit Ihr einen gewissen Vorsprung ausbauen könnt, bevor Elessar davon zu Ohren kommt!" Er atmete tief durch. „Ich für meinen Fall werde morgen nach Minas Tirith reiten und dem König zu seinem Geburtstag meine Aufwartung machen."

Avelson runzelte die Stirn. „Der Elb bestand darauf, dass Ihr Euch heute meldet, mein Herr!"

„Und dadurch, dass ich Euch seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen habe und Ihr Eure ‚eigenen Wege' geht, kann ich die Nachricht nicht erhalten haben!" erwiderte Ferethon kühl. Dann richtete er sich auf. „Lasst mich jetzt allein – und lasst diesem gierigen Köter Hanikarr, der Miövitnis' Bote ist, ausrichten, dass ich ihn zu sprechen wünsche!"

Die beiden Brüder verneigten sich und verließen rasch den Rittersaal.

Legolas faltete die Serviette zusammen und legte sie neben den geleerten Teller. Nach seiner Ankunft hatte er sich rasch frisch gemacht und umgezogen, während für ihn ein Frühstück zubereitet worden war, welches er jetzt im Privatsalon des Königs eingenommen hatte. Da jedoch auch Éomer, Faramir, die vier Hobbits, Gimli – der einige finstere Blicke von dem Elb ob der groben Behandlung von dessen Ohr erhalten hatte (die ihn jedoch nicht kümmerten) – und Gandalf mit hinzu gekommen waren, war es in dem kleinen Speisezimmer recht eng geworden. Es hatten sogar einige Stühle herbei geschafft werden müssen, damit jeder eine Sitzgelegenheit hatte.

Es war Gimli, der schließlich – vor Neugier fast platzend – das Gespräch auf den Grund für die Abwesenheit des Elbenprinzen in der vergangenen Nacht lenkte. „Sie ist dir als entwischt!" stellte er fest und er begegnete den fragenden Augen Legolas': „Wer?"

„Die Diebin!" erwiderte der Zwerg, und er begann zu grinsen. „Nicht zu fassen! Erst beklaut sie dich, dann entkommt sie dir auf dem Markt und dann entwi..."

"Sie ist mir nicht ‚entwischt'", korrigierte der Elb ihn ruhig, und Aragorn, der noch eine aromatischen Tee gegönnt hatte und den gläsernen Becher soeben abstellte, hob beide Brauen. „Wo ist sie dann?"

"In ihrem Dorf - Grünfeld heißt es, auch wenn von dem Feld wohl nicht mehr viel übrig ist", erwiderte den Sindar-Elb unbeschwert, was bei dem gondorischen König ein Stirnrunzeln auslöste. „Du… du hast sie nicht mitgebracht?" Als Legolas eine verneinende Geste machte, blinzelte Estel verwirrt. „Sie ist eine Diebin, mein Freund, und sie gehört ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt!"

Thranduils Sohn atmete tief durch. „Ich stellte fest, dass sie nicht aus Habgier, sondern aus Not so handelte!" Seine Stimme war sanft, doch sein Blick bohrte sich eindringlich in den Aragorns. „Du erzähltest uns vorgestern von deinem Verdacht, dass nicht alle Lehnfürsten sich an deine Erlasse halten und dass es Notstände in der Bevölkerung gibt. Dein Verdacht… hat sich bestätigt!"

Aragorn starrte ihn an und langsam bildete sich auf seiner Stirn eine steile Falte. „Bitte erzähl!" forderte er seinen elbischen Freund auf, der daraufhin detailliert die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Abends wiedergab – zumindest das, was für Estel von Wichtigkeit war. Er berichtete von der Armut im Dorf, von dem Zustand der Häuser, von Avelsons Ankunft und wie er mit den Menschen umgegangen war. Er erwähnte die, von dem Tributeintreiber drei Tage zuvor nieder gebrannten Hütten, die ein Opfer der Flammen wurde, um den Forderungen Avelsons Nachdruck zu verleihen. Auch ließ er nicht aus zu erwähnen, dass ein Bursche von dem Mann geschlagen, die anderen demütigte und die Bevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, wurde, damit diese zahlten.

Legolas fühlte sehr wohl sämtliche Blicke auf sich gerichtet, doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Aragorn, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt hatte und eine Miene trug, die Furcht in einem auszulösen vermochte. Seine grauen Augen blitzten und seine Lippen waren fest zusammen gepresst. „Er hatte keine Kenntnisse über meinen Erlass?" vergewisserte er sich und der junge Elb, der seinen Freund sehr gut kannte, nickte langsam. „_Aíe_, das waren seine Worte."

Gimli runzelte die Stirn. „Der Kerl lügt doch!"

„Natürlich tut er das", bestätigte Gandalf und legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Und indem er diese Behauptung aufstellte, ist er erst einmal aus der Schusslinie – und Ferethon vielleicht auch!" Seine intensiven, blauen Augen richteten sich auf den ehemaligen Waldläufer, dessen Miene den nur mühsam unterdrückten Zorn verriet. Estel ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Er hatte den, von Krieg und Winter am meisten gebeutelten Landstrichen den normaler Weise zu entrichtenden Tribut erlassen, damit die Menschen eine Möglichkeit hatten, sich wieder eine Existenz aufzubauen und über den Winter zu kommen. Und dann bereicherte sich jemand hinter seinem Rücken, indem derjenige die Unkenntnisse der Bauern in kleinen Dörfern ausnutzte und Lehen von ihnen einforderte? „Ferethon wird mir nicht so leicht davon kommen!" sagte er leise, doch seine Freunde vernahmen sehr wohl den gefährlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme, als einmal mehr der Krieger in ihm erwachte. Dann richteten sich sein silbergrauer Blick auf Legolas. „Du hast Ferethon für heute hierher bestellt?"

Der Elb zögerte leicht: „Ich gab vor, mit den entsprechenden Befugnissen von dir ausgestattet worden zu sein, diesen Befehl erteilen zu können!"

Gimli grunzte leicht und murmelte etwas von „…Elben…" und „…können ja angeblich nicht lügen…" in seinen Bart, behielt aber seine weiteren, eindeutig erheiterten Gedanken für sich.

Faramir presste die Lippen aufeinander. Also doch Ferethon! Er hatte es geahnt! Sein Augenmerk fiel auf den gondorischen König. „Was wollt Ihr nun tun, Herr Aragorn?"

Dieser schnaubte. „Ihn zur Rede stellen, sobald er einen Fuß in die Zitadelle gesetzt hat. Und wenn er nicht eine verdammt gute Erklärung vorzubringen hat, wird er lernen müssen, dass mit mir nicht zu spaßen ist!"

Frodos sah ihn aus großen Augen ernst an. „Er wird leugnen, Streicher, und das weißt du! Er wird vorgeben, nichts davon zu wissen!" Pippin und Merry nickten nachdrücklich, während Sam den Kopf senkte. Und er hatte gedacht, dass nach dem Fall Saurons und dem Tod Sarumans endlich überall Frieden und Gerechtigkeit herrschen würde. Aber anscheinend war dies nur eine Hoffnung gewesen, die sich noch nicht erfüllt hatte. Sicher, Aragorn tat alles, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, aber auch er konnte keine Wunder vollbringen, auch wenn der kleine Hobbit-Gärtner dies mehr als nur einmal hätte beschwören können.

Aragorn verzog das Gesicht und erklärte dem ehemaligen Ringträger sanft: "Ein Landesfürst ist für das, was innerhalb seines Gebietes passiert, immer verantwortlich, Frodo! Das macht dieses Amt ja so schwer. Macht zu besitzen, verlangt sehr viel Umsicht, Fleiß und ein gutes wenn auch strenges Herz, sonst tanzen einem die anderen auf der Nase herum und alles wendet sich zum Schlechten." Frodo nickte langsam, tauschte einen Blick mit Éomer, der bestätigend nickte, und seufzte dann leise. „Und was Ferethon betrifft", fuhr Estel fort. „Er kann mir nicht weiß machen, dass er nichts von den Machenschaften seines eigenen Tributeinforderers weiß!" Sein Augenmerk richtete sich auf Legolas. „Wollte dieser Mann, Avelson, oder wie er heißt, deine ‚Botschaft' sofort überbringen?"

„Er vermittelte zumindest den Eindruck - auch wenn seine Abschiedworte eher mir galten", erwiderte der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes und Éomer schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich kann mir denken, dass er über deine Einmischung nicht sonderlich entzückt war, Legolas. Ich kenne solche Menschen. Er wird Rachegedanken gegen dich hegen."

Ein dünnes Schulterzucken war die Antwort. „Er wird es nicht wagen, etwas gegen mich zu unternehmen. Er wäre vogelfrei, noch bevor er eines meiner Messer oder einen meiner Pfeile zu spüren bekäme." Es blitzte kurz in den kristallblauen Augen, dann senkte sich wieder die Maske der elbischen Gelassenheit über die schönen Zügen des Sindar-Elben.

„Wahr gesprochen!" knurrte Aragorn, und keiner der Anwesenden sagte etwas dazu, da sie alle wussten, dass jede Art von Milde oder Gnade den König von Gondor verließ, wenn es um einen seiner Freunde ging. „Gut, dann warten wir die Ankunft Ferethons ab!" Er wandte sich Faramir zu. „Ist Berengond mit seinem Bruder aus Lossaranach zurück?"

Der Fürst Ithiliens nickte. „Ja. Er kam gestern am Abend an, aber da beide erschöpft waren von dem bereits tobenden Sturm und die Stunde schon weiter fort geschritten war, wies ich sie an, sich zurück zu ziehen."

Estel nickte leicht. „Gut! Richtet ihnen bitte aus, dass ich sie in Kürze in der kleinen Bibliothek hinter dem Thronsaal zu sprechen wünsche." Er erhob sich und als die Hobbits und Gimli Anstalten machten, der allgemeinen Höflichkeiten entsprechend es ihm gleich zu tun, hob er lächelnd eine Hand. „Nein! Bitte, meine Freunde, das braucht keiner von euch zu tun! Ein jeder von euch ist gehört für mich mit zur Familie. Wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen." Sein Blick fand den Elben. „Legolas? Begleite mich bitte!"

Fragend eine Braue hochziehend stand auch der Elb von seinem Stuhl auf und folgte seinem Freund hinaus, der zielstrebig sein privates Arbeitszimmer ansteuerte. Legolas ahnte, worum es ging und er sah diesem Gespräch mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

Am anderen Ende des Ganges erreichten sie das weitläufige Arbeitszimmer, an welches sich ein Raum mit Dokumenten und Unterlagen anschloss, die fast bis zur Mitte des dritten Zeitalters zurück reichten. Die anderen Aufzeichnungen befanden sich in der berühmten Bibliothek der Weißen Stadt. Hohe Fenster ließen die Strahlen der letzten Februarsonne hindurch, dicke Teppiche verhinderten, dass die Kühle des Steinbodens hindurch kam, schwere dunkle Möbel, mit traumhaften Schnitzereien verziert, bildeten die Ausstattung und in dem mächtigen Kamin brannte bereits ein Feuer.

Mit einem Seufzen bot Estel seinem Freund einen der Sessel in der Besucherecke für Privataudienzen an und ließ sich in den daneben stehenden fallen. Für die Dauer einiger Wimpernschläge starrte er ziellos in eine Ecke und rieb sich schließlich die Augen. „Hast du erfahren, ob es noch mehr solcher Dörfer gibt, in denen die Menschen vom Hungertod bedroht werden?"

„Elinha erwähnte sie, ja", nickte Legolas und begegnete dem fragenden Gesicht Estels.

„Elinha?"

„Die… junge Frau, derer Spur ich folgte", erklärte der Prinz und Aragorn nickte. „Ah ja… die Taschendiebin." Er schürzte die Lippen. „Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du das Thema vorhin geschickt auf etwas anderes gelenkt hast, _mellon nîn_!"

Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Ich befand das, was sich in Grünfeld zugetragen hat, für dich als wichtiger, als…"

„… als das Mädchen, welches meinen besten Freund um sein Eigentum brachte?"

Einmal mehr stellte Legolas fest, dass der ehemalige Waldläufer die beinahe elbische Kunst des perfekten Augenbrauen-Hochziehens vortrefflich beherrschte. Er seufzte. „Estel", begann er sanft; ganz bewusst den alten Kindernamen seines Freundes benutzend. „Die Not trieb sie dazu zu stehlen, nicht der Wunsch nach Bereicherung. Die Menschen in Grünfeld haben kaum noch etwas zu essen und besitzen nur noch die paar Lumpen auf ihrem Leib. Das Geld, welches sie von mir nahm, hat sie größtenteils für die Bedürfnisse der anderen ausgegeben und der Rest war für Avelson bestimmt. Sie tat das Einzige was ihr einfiel, um das Elend ihrer Freunde und Nachbarn ein wenig zu mildern."

Aragorn senkte leicht den Blick. „Ich verstehe die Lage der jungen Frau, mein Freund, und glaube nicht, dass ich nicht mit ihr fühle. Auch ich habe Kälte, Hunger und Durst kennen gelernt – mehr als einmal. Aber zu stehlen ist keine Lösung und…"

„Das sagte ich ihr", warf der Elbenprinz rasch ein. „Und ich habe ihr Wort, dass sie es nicht wieder tut – zumal es jetzt für sie und die anderen Hoffnung gibt. Ich… versprach ihnen, dass du Hilfe schicken wirst."

Für einen Moment huschte ein Grinsen über Estels Gesicht. „Mir scheint, _mellon nîn_, dass du in meinem Namen in den vergangenen Stunden so einiges losgetreten hast."

Legolas sah ihn von der Seite an. „Wenn ich zu viel wagte, dann verzeih mir, aber ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit, diesen armen Geschöpfen Mut und Trost zu geben. Außerdem, so dachte ich, habe ich lediglich das ausgesprochen, was du ohnehin tun wirst."

Jetzt lachte der König Gondors auf. „In einem muss ich deinem Vater Recht geben, Legolas: du bist der geborene Diplomat!"

Der Elb sah gen Decke. „Die Valar mögen es verhindern! Ich bin in erster Linie Krieger…"

„… mit einem viel zu großen Herz!" ergänzte Estel und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Aber es ist gut so. Männer, die nur kämpfen aber nicht denken oder auf ihre Gefühle hören, gibt es wahrlich genug, und meistens verschlimmern sie eine Lage dadurch, anstatt sie zu mildern." Er blickte Thranduils Sohn erneut an. „Dennoch hättest du sie mit hierher bringen müssen, Legolas. Diebstahl ist Diebstahl, und solcher gehört geahndet."

Die kristallblauen Augen seines Freundes schauten ihn ungewohnt fest an. „Ich bin der Bestohlene, Estel, und es liegt es an mir, Klage zu erheben oder nicht. Und ich klage sie nicht an – nicht, nachdem ich gesehen habe, warum sie es tat und wie sehr ihr Gewissen darunter leidet!"

Für einen Augenblick war Aragorn versucht, durch die Zähne zu pfeifen. Sicher, gerade Legolas hatte ein sehr ausgeprägtes Gerechtigkeitsempfinden und dass er gerne andere in Schutz nahm, wusste er aus seiner eigenen Vergangenheit – besonders, wenn er mal wieder als Kind einen Streich gespielt hatte und sein Ziehvater kurz davor stand, die elbische Beherrschung zu verlieren – aber die Intensität, mit der der Prinz die junge Diebin verteidigte, überraschte ihn ein wenig.

„Und was ist mit dem Tumult auf dem Markt? Faramir und Gimli berichteten mir, dass die Stadtwache mehr als eine Stunde benötigte, um wieder für Ruhe zu sorgen, und in der Zeit sind zig Marktaussteller bestohlen worden oder klagen über die geringeren Einnahmen. Auch sind einige Stände beschädigt worden." Er beugte sich leicht vor. „War dieses Mädchen daran etwa nicht beteiligt?"

Der junge Elb wich seinem Blick aus. „Wir… beide waren es", sagte er schließlich. „Ich versetzte sie in Angst, sie floh und… dabei fiel ein Sack mit Linsen um. Du weißt selbst, welch Chaos diese kleinen, harten Kugeln auslösen können"

„Ein _Linsensack_ fiel um?" Verblüffung lag auf dem Gesicht des Königs.

„_Aíe_! Und danach brach der Tumult sehr schnell aus." Er schürzte die Lippen. „Im Grunde tragen also wir beide die Schuld an den Geschehnissen auf dem Markt."

Aragorn betrachtete ihn leicht argwöhnisch. „Bei Gimli klang die Geschichte aber etwas anders", warf er ein und Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gimli befand sich mit Faramir bereits am Ende des Marktes, als es geschah. Er konnte es also nicht wirklich sehen – wenn man allein seine Größe bedenkt!" Die letzten Worte klangen scherzhaft und Estel fühlte ein Grinsen in sich aufsteigen, blieb jedoch ernst. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. „Trotzdem hättest du das Mädchen mitbringen sollen, Legolas." Er bedachte ihn mit einem verletzten Blick. „Hast du so wenig Vertrauen zu mir? Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte unter den gegebenen Umständen das volle Strafmaß verhängt?"

Beinahe erschrocken schaute der Elbenprinz ihn an. „Du weißt, dass ich dir mehr vertraue als irgend jemanden sonst, _gwardor nîn_! Mit meinem Leben und meiner Seele!" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sein Blick richtete sich auf die tanzenden kleinen Staubkörner in dem strahlenden Sonnenschein, der sich in das Zimmer ergoss. „Sie hatte Angst, Estel!" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Höllenangst! Außerdem… was wäre dann aus Kaya geworden?"

„Kaya?" Aragorn hob erneut eine Braue. Wie viele Damen hatte der Elb eigentlich in den paar Stunden kennen gelernt?

„Elinhas kleine Ziehtochter!" Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen schönen Zügen aus. „Ein süßer Fratz!" Schelmisch sah er seinen Freund wieder an. „Erinnerte mich irgendwie an dich, als du klein warst: genauso spitzfindig, genauso naseweis, genauso schutzbedürftig – und genauso ungehorsam!"

„Danke!" erwiderte Estel trocken. „Dies sind wahrlich Komplimente!"

Legolas lachte hell auf. „Aber wahr, mein Freund!" Er atmete tief durch. „Kayas Eltern kamen im Ringkrieg um und Elinha nahm sich ihrer an. Sie… ist selbst noch fast ein Kind und kümmert sich um ein kleines vier- oder fünfjähriges Mädchen, das noch nicht einmal zu ihrer Familie gehört." In seine Augen trat ein seltsame Mischung aus Frage und Herausforderung. „Hätte ich dem kleinen Mädchen den einzigen Menschen nehmen sollen, der ihm geblieben ist – und dass, wo die Kleine mir mit so viel Vertrauen begegnete?" Für einen Moment sah er wieder das Kindergesichtchen mit den großen, glänzenden Augen vor sich und wie die kleinen Arme sich ihm entgegen streckten. Nein! Er hatte und würde es nicht fertig bringen, diesen kleinen Racker zu enttäuschen.

Aragorn blinzelte leicht – hier war eindeutig etwas mit Legolas geschehen! – und seufzte schwer. „Du bist erobert worden, mein Freund! Ich weiß nur noch nicht, von welcher der beiden Damen: der ganz kleinen oder der größeren!" Zu seinem Erstaunen (und auch Erheiterung) verfärbten sich die Ohrspitzen des Elben tiefrot. Er schnitt eine Grimasse und fällte eine Entscheidung. „Also gut! Bisher haben mich noch keine anderen Klagen über dieses Mädchen erreicht und wenn du sie nicht vorführen möchtest, dann sei es so. Im Moment gibt es wahrlich größere Probleme als eine kleine Taschendiebin, die anscheinend einen unbestechlichen Elb um den Finger gewickelt hat!" Legolas setzte zum Protest an, doch Estel hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Schon gut, _mellon nîn_! Es ist deine Entscheidung. Und solange diese junge ‚Dame' nicht erneut ihrem ‚Tagwerk' nachgeht und sich fern hält, werde ich keine Wachen ausschicken, um sie festzusetzen." Er blickte den Erben des Großen Grünwaldes ruhig und eindringlich an. „Doch sollte sie noch einmal lange Finger machen oder hier nach Minas Tirith kommen und erwischt werden, so _werde_ ich über sie urteilen!" Er erhob sich. „Und jetzt lass uns hören, was Berengod und sein Bruder sonst noch aus Lossaranch zu berichten haben. Ich möchte gut vorbereitet sein, wenn Ferethon ankommt!"

Mit einer merkwürdigen Erleichterung, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, schloss Legolas sich ihm an.

TBC…

Soooo, es ist also eine größere Schwei...ei im Gange. Und im nächsten Kapitel geht es rund. Wie immer, ich beeile mich.  
Alles Liebe  
Lywh


	13. Schrecken der Nacht

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben,

richtig, es geht schon weiter. Puh, dass ich das Kapi so schnell in den PC tippen könnte, hätte ich nicht gedacht, aber irgendwie 'flutschte' es von selbst. Und nachdem die letzten Weh-Wehchem vom Karneval auch vorbei sind (maunz, schnurr) kann ich wieder richtig schön loslegen.

Wie gesagt, es geht rund in diesem Kapitel - wenn auch erst im zweiten Teil, dafür wohl aber mit ein wenig Nervenkitzel (so hoffe ich).

Wie immer an dieser Stelle: vieeeellllen Dank für die vielen Reviews und die lieben Mails,

viel Spaß

Eure Lywhn

**12. Kapitel – Schrecken der Nacht**

Aragorn beobachtete lächelnd seine Freunde, die gemeinsam mit Arwen und ihm am Abendbrottisch saßen. Die vier Hobbits schnatterten fröhlich durcheinander und es tat dem König gut zu sehen, dass auch Frodo seine Schwäche nach der weiten Reise überwunden zu haben schien und zu seiner munteren Art zurück gefunden hatte. Seine großen Augen leuchteten und sein Lachen erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Gandalf unterhielt sich mit Legolas und Gimli und Arwen und Éowyn tuschelten leise miteinander, wobei sie hin und wieder einen Blick in Estels Richtung warfen. Er ahnte, worum es ging. Obwohl Elronds Tochter als Elbin keine große Erfahrungen hatte sammeln können, was die menschliche Tradition eines Geburtstagfestes anging, so schien sie daran jedoch Gefallen gefunden zu haben und er ahnte, dass die beiden Frauen diesbezüglich etwas planten.

Éomer und Faramir prosteten ihm soeben zu und er erwiderte es mit dem Anheben seines eigenen Kelches, während seine Gedanken nochmals zu der Unterredung mit Iorlas, dem Bruder Beregonds, schweiften. Der Mann war um die dreißig Jahre alt, hatte aber, anders als sein Bruder, den Weg eines Tischlers beschritten und setzte somit eine andere, ehrenwerte Tradition seiner Familie fort, denn schon sein Vater – Borlas – hatte die hohe Kunstfertigkeit der Tischlerei betrieben. Iorlas hatte seinem König berichtet, wie des Öfteren größere Karren zu dem Herrensitz von Ferethon gebracht worden waren; dass dort nicht selten die Lichter von entzündeten Kaminen in jedem Raum zu sehen gewesen waren und dass die Müllberge sich hinter der Mauer des Grundstückes türmten und Wölfe anzogen, die – vom Hunger getrieben – ihre Gebiete in den Bergen verließen und immer näher an die menschlichen Siedlungen kamen. Auch Avelson kannten er und sein Vater, wenn auch nur mehr vom Hörensagen, denn der zumeist dunkel gewandete Mann, der nur hin und wieder in der Uniform Gondors ausritt, galt als mürrisch, eigenbrötlerisch und cholerisch. Die Menschen gingen ihm lieber aus dem Weg, wenn er mit seinen Mannen durch die Straßen zog, doch – so erklärte Iorlas – in den vergangenen Wochen hatte man ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Es gab Gerüchte, dass er des Nachts durch die Gassen ritt und er kehrte wohl spät nach Sonnenuntergang gerne bei einem bestimmten Wirt ein, aber welcher Aufgabe er nachging, vermochte keiner zu sagen.

Auch Iorlas wusste von des Königs Erlass, dass Lossaranch von jeglichen Tributabgaben bis auf Weiteres frei gesprochen war, aber davon, dass Ferethon sich nicht daran hielt, war ihm nichts bekannt. Sicher, die unglaublichen Mengen an (sicherlich guten) Lebensmittel und das eindeutig verschwenderische Leben des neuen Fürsten war vielen aufgefallen, doch wagte keiner diesbezüglich Fragen zu stellen. Ferethon galt – im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater – als kühl, berechnend, streng und unnachsichtig, und keiner befand es als schlau, sich seinen Unmut zuzuziehen.

Ja, auch Grünfeld kannte der Bruder Beregonds. Bis zum Ringkrieg war es ein hübsches kleines Dorf gewesen, das von der Landwirtschaft lebte. Eingebettet in einem Talkessel, umgeben von dichten Wäldern, war eine große Lichtung urbar und zu Ackern gemacht worden, an deren Rand sich die kleine Siedlung erstreckte. Doch als Anfang März vergangenen Jahres die dunklen Heerscharen Mordors über Gondor hergefallen waren, war auch dieses Dorf ein Opfer der unstillbaren Blutlust der Orks und Uruk-hais geworden und übrig geblieben waren lediglich ein paar baufällige Hütten, die den überlebenden Bewohnern kaum noch Schutz boten. So wie Grünfeld war es einigen Dörfern ergangen und Iorlas hatte auch gehört, dass sich die Not der Leute dort im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres kaum gebessert hatte, doch der lange, harte Winter ließ Neuigkeiten nur zögerlich voran kommen und so war dem Mann nicht bekannt, dass die Dorfbewohner – und anscheinend auch noch einige andere Bauern in der Umgebung – zu ungesetzlichen Zahlungen gezwungen worden waren. Sicher, es gab Gerüchte bezüglich des großzügigen Lebensstils Ferethons und dass Avelson und seine Mannen hin und wieder mehr Geld ausgaben, als sie eigentlich haben konnten, aber da niemand es wagte, Zweifel an der Rechtsmäßigkeit anzumelden, gab es auch niemanden, der Nachforschungen anstellte.

Alles in allem hatten die Aussagen Iorlas' den Bericht von Legolas untermauert und den Verdacht gegen Ferethon erhärtet, aber keine grundlegenden Neuerkenntnisse gebracht.

„Nicht wahr, Aragorn?" riss ihn Gimlis vergnügte Stimme den König aus seinen Gedanken. Den lachenden Gesichtern seiner Freunde und der leicht säuerlichen Miene Legolas' nach zu urteilen, war dieser gerade wieder einmal das Opfer von des Zwerges groben Scherzen geworden und Estel runzelte die Stirn. „Verzeih, mein Freund, aber ich habe nicht zugehört. Was sagtest du?"

„Ich sagte, dass unser wackerer Elb hier ganz alleine einen mächtigen Olifanten und dessen ganze verdammte Reiterschar zur Strecke bringt, aber bei einem hübschen Mädchen die Waffen streckt!"

Aragorn verzog leicht das Gesicht und beugte sich zu dem Elb vor. „Tut mir leid, _mellon nîn_, aber da musst du jetzt durch!"

„Musstest du ihnen erzählen, dass ich sie habe laufen lassen?" Seine Stimme klang beinahe mürrisch und Aragorn grinste breit. „Das hast du selbst getan, als du offen sagtest, dass du sie zwar erwischt, aber nicht mitgebracht hast. Auch Zwerge können eins und eins zusammen zählen!"

Der junge Elb warf dem lachenden Naugrim einen schrägen Blick zu. „_Aie_! Zu mehr reicht es bei ihnen nicht!"

„Na, na!" tat Gimli empört und hob spottend einen drohenden Finger. „Aber immerhin wissen wir Zwerge, was anständig ist. Und eine ganze Nacht bei einem nicht gebundenen Mädchen in dessen Hütte zu verweilen, ist alles andere als ‚anständig'!"

„Legolas wollte nur auf sie aufpassen wegen diesem düsteren Kerl!" übernahm Sam die Verteidigung des Elben. „Ich hätte bei Rosie nicht anders gehandelt!"

„Bei euch ist das ja auch was anderes", grinste Pippin. „Immerhin heiratet ihr bald, aber…"

„_WAAAAAS_?"

Das war gleich aus mehreren Kehlen erklungen, während einige Bestecke einen recht unsanften Weg auf die Teller fanden. Gandalf, Aragorn, Éomer (der den dicklichen Hobbit sofort in sein Herz geschlossen hatte), Faramir, Gimli und Éowyn hatten Augen und Münder aufgerissen, während die beiden Elben den Halbling verblüfft anschauten.

Sam kam sich auf einmal recht klein vor. „Was… was ist denn?" stotterte er und es war der gondorische König, der als erster die Sprache wiederfand. „Du und Rosie… ihr seid _verlobt_?"

Der kleine Gärtner ließ seine Serviette sinken und bekam langsam rote Wangen. „J…ja."

Estel stand so plötzlich auf, dass der Stuhl beinahe umkippte, während er mit langen Schritten um die Tafel herum eilte und auf ihn zuhielt. „Du verlobst dich und sagst uns nichts?" rief er lachend, zog Sam von seinem Sitz, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und umarmte den verdatterten Hobbit fest, dessen Gesicht nun endgültig die Farbe einer vollreifen Tomate annahm.

„Hab… habe ich das noch nicht erzählt?" stotterte er und erwiderte unbeholfen die Umarmung.

„Kein Wort hast du gesagt!" rief Gandalf tadelnd, doch seine Augen sprühten nur so vor Vergnügen. „Über das Essen und über die neu gesetzten Sprösslinge sprachst du Tagelang, aber dass du dich verlobt hast, bewahrtest du Schweigen drüber! Hobbits!"

„Fürwahr! Eine frohe Kunde, die du da uns endlich überbringst!" sagte Legolas und schloss sich der sofort gebildeten Reihe der Gratulanten an, die den verlegenen Halbling mit Glückwünschen überschütteten. Arwen drückte ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange, worauf hin Sam einen Schluckauf bekam, was Éomer dazu veranlasste, Aragorn scherzhaft nach einem Weinfass zu fragen, welches anlässlich dieser Neuigkeit ‚geopfert' werden sollte. König Elessar ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, und so kam es, dass der Abend doch noch eine fröhlichere Wendung nahm und bis später in die Nacht hinein reichte.

Süd-westlich davon, in einem Seitental von Grünfeld, stampften einige Pferde unruhig und hier und da schnaubte eines der Tiere verängstigt. Das lag jedoch nicht daran, dass es ihnen, als Fluchttiere, gegen die Natur war des Nachts in einem unübersichtlichen Waldstück zu stehen, sondern daran, dass sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe Geschöpfe aufhielten, deren Beute sie unter anderen Umständen gewesen wären. Nur die harten Griffe ihrer Reiter und ihr Vertrauen zu ihnen verhinderten, dass sie durchgingen.

Ófnir sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der soeben von dem Anführer der angeheuerten Söldner zurück kam. Im Schein der wenigen Fackeln sah er dessen Lächeln, bevor er sein Augenmerk wieder auf den zweiten und wesentlich größeren Teil ihres Trupps richtete. Es war nicht auf den im Wind tanzenden Feuerschein zurück zu führen, dass die Schatten ihrer ‚Verbündeten' grotesk wirkten. Auch die kahlen Äste über ihnen trugen daran keine Schuld, sondern die Silhouetten selbst. Einige der Söldner saßen auf ihren Reittieren, die anderen standen bewaffnet daneben. Das Fackellicht tanzte über geflecktes Fell und ließ ihm Dunkeln hier und da ein mächtiges Gebiss mit Reißzähnen aufblitzen. Struppige, kurz Mähnen, die sich am Nacken entlang zogen, wirkten wie die Zacken eines Drachen. Die Reiter und die anderen selbst waren in Rüstungen aus Leder und Metall gekleidet, wobei deutlich war, dass die meisten ihre Kleidung selbst zusammen gebaut hatten und dass die Einzelteile dazu unterschiedlichsten Ursprungs war. Einer von ihnen, mit dem Avelson soeben gesprochen hatte, kehrte zu seinem eigenen Reittier zurück und packte dessen Mähne, um sich auf den nach hinten niedriger werdenden Rücken zu ziehen. Seine Hände waren von einer eigentümlich dunklen Farbe und leicht gekrümmt wie Klauen. Auch schienen seine Arme länger zu sein als seine Beine, doch das mochte ein Trugbild sein. Er rief etwas mit einer rauen, dumpfen Stimme und einige andere begannen zu lachen – Laute, die an das Bellen von Hunden erinnerte.

Avelson stieg auf sein eigenes Ross und tauschte mit seinem Bruder einen kurzen Blick. „Sie wissen Bescheid", brummte er und rieb sich über die Nase. „Wenn die Kerle nur nicht so fürchterlich stinken würden!"

Ófnir grinste leicht. „Man gewöhnt sich an alles. Und der Duft des Sieges wird hinterher um so süßer sein!"

Sein Bruder machte eine zustimmende Geste, drehte sich im Sattel und hob eine Hand. „Es geht los!" rief er. „Bleibt hinter uns und wartet auf mein Zeichen! Erst dann kann der Tanz beginnen!"

Damit setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung – auf Grünfeld zu.

Die Abendtafel war schon länger aufgehoben und Ruhe war in der Zitadelle eingetreten. Sam hatte, wenn man es genau nahm, eine zweite Verlobungsfeier hinter sich und Gimli und Faramir hatten den äußerst angesäuselten Hobbit in sein Bett getragen, begleitet von den kichernden und leicht schwankenden Pippin und Merry, einem angeheiterten Frodo, der sich vertrauensvoll auf Gandalfs Arm stützte und einem fröhlich aber ungemein müden Éomer. Auch die beiden Frauen hatten sich verabschiedet und Aragorn steckte sich seine Pfeife an, die er noch draußen auf dem Balkon genüsslich rauchen wollte, bevor er seiner Gemahlin folgen würde. Außerdem wusste er, dass sein elbischer Freund noch draußen weilte, der nach der Verabschiedung der anderen sich still an die frische Luft verzogen hatte, und es lag ihm fern, Legolas allein hier zurück zu lassen.

Sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht streichend, betrat er den Balkon und sah sich um. Trotz des Lichtes, welches durch die Tür fiel, brauchte er einen Moment bis er die Gestalt seines Freundes auszumachen vermochte. Jedem anderen Menschen wäre es unheimlich vorgekommen, dass jemand mit dem Zwielicht so verschmelzen konnte, dass man seiner nicht gewahr wurde, bis man unmittelbar vor ihm stand, doch Estel war schließlich unter Elben aufgewachsen und war zudem ein Dúnedain – und nicht umsonst erzählte man sich in der Ortschaft Bree und Umgebung, welche zwischen dem Auenland und dem Nebelgebirge lag, dass die Waldläufer' – das ‚fahrende' Volk – sich unsichtbar machen könnten.

Tief den Rauch des sehr guten Langgrundblattes einatmend, welches ihm Pippin und Merry in einem kleinen Fass direkt aus dem Auenland mitgebracht hatten – wehe jemand mochte noch einmal behauptet, die beiden Vettern hätten nur Unsinn im Kopf! – schloss Aragorn die Distanz zu dem Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes und lehnte sich neben ihm an die Brüstung. Einige Zeit schwiegen sie; etwas, was sie beide schon immer gut miteinander gekonnt hatten. Es war ein Schweigen der wohligen Verbundenheit und des Friedens, wie es nur zwei sehr gute Freunde miteinander vermochten.

Aragorns Blick glitt über die unter ihm liegende, schlafende Stadt. Welch Ruhe herrschte doch jetzt im Gegensatz zu dem quirligen und manchmal sogar hektischem Leben tagsüber. Dann fand sein Augenmerk das silberne, breite Band des Anduin, welcher im Mondschein wieder matt schimmernd durch die verschneiten Felder und Auen floss, seit die ersten wackeren Sonnenstrahlen das Eis gebrochen hatte, welches einige Zeit den mächtigen Strom in seinem Griff gehabt hatte – ein Anblick der Ruhe. Die Luft war klar und rein, gesäubert vom Schnee, aber auch kalt. Einige Momente sah Estel dem Rauch nach, der von seiner Pfeife aufstieg, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem elbischen Freund zu, der unverwandt nach Süd-Westen blickte. Nicht viele vermochten in dem Gesicht eines Elben zu lesen, wenn dessen Züge so beherrscht und ausdruckslos waren wie jene Legolas' in diesem Moment, doch (wie mehrfach erwähnt) kannte Estel seinen Freund genau.

„Etwas bedrückt dich, _mellon nîn_", sagte er nach einigen Augenblicken und begegnete den kristallblauen Augen des Prinzen, die flüchtig blinzelten, als würde der Elb erwachen, sich dann aber scherzhaft funkelnd auf ihn richteten. „Du meinst, außer dass du dich selbst und deine Umgebung mit Qualm quälst?"

„Ah!" Aragorn richtete sich wieder leicht auf und sog tief den Rauch des Pfeifenkrautes ein. „Du solltest es auch einmal probieren!" Er hielt Legolas die Pfeife hin, der mit betont entsetztem Gesicht abwehrend beide Hände hob.

„Die Valar mögen mich vor solch Narretei bewahren! Ich ziehe einen frischen Salat nun einmal getrockneten, zerkleinerten, angezündeten Blättern vor!" rief er aus und Estel hielt ihm die Pfeife nur noch näher unter die Nase.

„Du weißt nicht, was dir entgeht, mein Freund!"

„Nicht alle Erfahrungen sind für Elben gemacht!" erwiderte der Sohn Thranduils und drückte die Pfeife mit vorgetäuschter Entrüstung von sich fort.

„Und so manche Erfahrungen vermögen ihre Freund zu umgehen", erwiderte Estel und dann begannen beide zu feixen.

Es war ein altes Spiel und eine alte Geschichte zwischen ihnen, welche begonnen hatten, als Aragorn erstmals mit diesem Genussmittel in Berührung gekommen war – einst, als er noch jung bei den Waldläufern gewesen war und gerade Gandalf kennen gelernt hatte. Damals hatte er fünfundzwanzig Jahre gezählt, und Legolas hatte angesichts dieses „törichten Tuns" nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Elben rauchten nicht. „Dafür sorgen sie sich jedoch so gut um das wachsende Aroma ihrer Weine, dass sie manchmal schon so viele Weinproben gezogen haben, dass die Fässer nahezu leer sind, wenn denn das Weinfest heran ist", hatte Estel darauf hin spitzzüngig versetzt und Legolas hatte aufgestöhnt und den Tag verflucht, an dem er Aragorn bei dessen ersten Besuch im Düsterwald mit in die Weinkeller seines Vaters genommen hatte und der noch junge Mensch Zeuge einer elbischen ‚Weinprobe' geworden war – auch wenn er den Prinzen vor dem Zorn seines Vaters ‚rettete', indem er ihn heimlich zurück in dessen Gemach schleppte, während die vier anderen ‚Übeltäter' am nächsten Morgen zwischen den Weinfässern schlafend gefunden wurden und sich einer gehörigen Strafpredigt ausgesetzt fanden.

Legolas wandte sich wieder der Ebene zu und blickte dann hinauf zum Firmament. „Nein, es nicht dein Pfeifenkraut, mein Freund", murmelte er und atmete tief durch. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben: er hatte sich an diesen Geruch längst gewöhnt; ja, er brachte ihn sogar mir Estel in Verbindung. „Etwas liegt in der Luft", sinnierte er und lauschte auf etwas, was nur er vernehmen konnte. „Das Licht des Mondes ist kühl und stumm – wie erstarrt. Und auch die Sterne verhüllen sich, als wollten sie ihr Antlitz abwenden."

Aragorn nahm noch einen letzten Zug und klopfte dann den Pfeifenkopf behutsam auf der Brüstung aus. Er wusste, dass Elben besonders des Nachts sensibler waren als alle anderen Geschöpfe – ob gut oder böse – die Mittelerde durchstreiften. Und Legolas hatte diesbezüglich ein außergewöhnlich feines Gespür. Seine Worte mochten für Menschen, die mit den Erstgeborenen nicht viel Kontakt haben, befremdlich klingen; der ehemalige Waldläufer jedoch nahm sie ernst.

„Was ist es, was du fühlst?" fragte er ruhig und ohne seinen Freund zu drängen, dessen Augen über die verschneite Landschaft huschten, während er sich leicht vorbeugte und lautlosen Stimmen zuzuhören schien.

„Ich… weiß es nicht. Etwas regt sich im Süd-Westen. Etwas… Fremdes. Etwas, was nicht dorthin gehört."

„Im Süd-Westen meinst du?" Aragorn blickte scharf über den Pelennor und schürzte die Lippen. „In Lossaranach hat sich heute leider gar nichts gerührt! Ferethon ist nicht gekommen, wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast, doch wenn ich ihn morgen habe holen lassen, wird sich dort etwas gerührt haben!" Plötzlich schmunzelte er. „Bist du sicher, dass sich _dort_ etwas rührt" – er deutete nach Süd-Weste. „oder dass dich etwas _von_ dort _be_rührt?"

Der Kopf des jungen Elben ruckte herum. „Estel…" begann er, doch der König winkte mit einem vergnügten Grinsen ab. „Lass nur, Legolas, ich kenne das zur Genüge! Mir erging es nicht anders!"

„Du verstehst nicht", versuchte der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes es erneut, doch sein menschlicher Freund legte ihm einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern und drückte diese kurz.

„Legolas, denke nicht, dass ich deiner Beunruhigung keine Beachtung schenke, oder dass ich dich nur aufziehen will, mein Freund, aber die dunklen Zeiten sind vorbei. Sicher, Orks und Uruk-hais durchstreifen immer noch hier und da die Lande, doch sie sind zerstreut und werden zur Strecke gebracht, wo immer man auf sie trifft. Avelson und Ferethon werden es nicht wagen, irgend etwas Dummes zu tun und das Einzige, was dir ‚fremd' im Süd-Westen vorkommt, mag nichts weiter als der für dich noch fremde Einfluss einer bestimmten jungen Dame zu sein, die dir anscheinend mehr gestohlen hat, als nur deinen Geldbeutel."

Legolas sah ihn für die Dauer einige Wimpernschläge groß an, dann stöhnte er leise auf. „Der Geldbeutel! Ich vergaß ihn zurück zu fordern, wie es meine Absicht war!"

Rasch biss der König Gondors sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. „Es war ein wertvoller Geldbeutel?" erkundigte er sich betont harmlos, denn er glaubte zu wissen, worauf das ‚schmerzliche Vermissen' des Geldbeutels zielte.

Der Elbenprinz bemerkte nicht die kleine Falle, die sein Freund im stellte – oder zu stellen glaubte – als er antwortete: „Ja. Mein Vater gab ihn mir, als ich mich nach Bruchtal aufmachte um den Weißen Rat, der einberufen worden war, mitzuteilen, dass Gollum unserer Obhut entkam. Er ist aus feinstem Leder und die ehemalige Zofe meiner Mutter versah ihn mit erlesener Stickerei."

Estel nickte ernst – zu ernst, wie jeder erkannt hätte, der genau hinsah, doch Legolas blickte bereits wieder zum Anduin hinüber. „Ein wertvolles Stück, mein Freund. Du solltest es in der Tat zurück verlangen!"

„Das wollte ich auch, aber als Avelson kam und dann der Sturm eine der Hütten zum Einsturz brachte, entglitt er meinem Gedächtnis."

„So viel zum elbischen Erinnerungsvermögen", neckte Aragorn ihn, dann räusperte er sich. „Ich habe veranlasst, dass Lebensmittel, Decken und Baumaterialien zusammen getragen werden. Morgen Vormittag soll alles dann nach Grünfeld geschafft werden. Reite doch mit ihnen. Du kannst ihnen den Weg zeigen und gleichzeitig von deiner Diebin den Geldbeutel zurück fordern."

Die Augen des Elben richteten sich wieder auf ihn. „Morgen ist der Jahrestag deiner Geburt, Estel. Ein schöner Freund wäre ich, beginge ich diesen nicht an deiner Seite!"

Aragorn legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Des Abends, wenn die Feierlichkeiten beginnen, bist du doch wieder zurück, und tagsüber habe ich genug offizielle Verpflichtungen, die mich ohnehin immer wieder von der Seite meiner Freunde holen werden." Er lächelte vergnügt und in seinen Augen tanzte Schalk, wie auch tiefe Zuneigung und Verständnis. „Reite morgen nur mit ihnen, _mellon nîn_. Die Menschen in Grünfeld wären sicher froh, dich wieder zu sehen – von deiner kleinen Diebin und deren Ziehtöchterchen, das dich ja anscheinend so eingefangen hat, ganz zu schweigen."

„Sie ist nicht ‚meine' kleine Diebin", protestierte der junge Elb, dessen Ohrspitzen bereits wieder dunkler wurden, was Aragorn nun endgültig zum Lachen reizte, während er ihm nochmals auf die Schulter klopfte. „Schon gut, Legolas!" Er steckte seine Pfeife ein und musterte den Prinzen nochmals forschend. „Die liegt noch etwas auf dem Herzen; schon, seit du und Gimli angekommen seid." Er bemerkte sehr wohl die Überraschung in den Augen seines Freundes und lächelte, als dem Erstgeborenen ein „Entgeht dir denn nichts mehr?" entfuhr.

Aragorn seufzte und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Brüstung. „Doch. Sogar mehr als gut ist, wie du ja gestern bemerkt hast!" Er nickte in die Richtung von Lossarnach. „Aber wenn meinem besten Freund irgendwie der Schuh drückt, das sehe ich sehr wohl."

„Was haben meine Schuhe damit zu tun?" Legolas wirkte verblüfft und Estel boxte ihm sacht vor den Oberarm. „Hör auf, _gwardor nîn_. Wir beide wissen, wie vortrefflich du die menschlichen Redewendungen beherrschtst!"

Legolas feixte und atmete dann tief durch. „Ich habe in der Tat etwas mit dir zu besprechen, Aragorn, aber nicht hier und jetzt, in der Nacht auf dem Balkon. Doch wenn du irgendwann ein wenig Zeit hättest…"

„Für meine Freunde habe ich immer Zeit – und du brauchst niemals um eine Audienz mit mir zu bitten. Das weißt du hoffentlich!" Die beiden Freunde sahen sich an, bevor der Elb ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „_Hannon leh_, Estel."

„Gut! Dann morgen nach dem Frühstück – bevor ich mich vor Gratulanten nicht mehr retten kann!" Der gondorische König zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, dann atmete er durch. „Komm, gehen wir schlafen. Morgen wird's spät. Gandalf hat bei seiner Ankunft ein paar Kisten von seinem Schlitten laden lassen, den er wohl in Rohan gegen seinen Karren eingetauscht hat, und ein riesiges Aufheben darum gemacht, dass die Kisten ungeöffnet sicher untergebracht werden. Wie ich ihn kenne, verzaubert er morgen Abend ganz Minas Tirith und den Pelennor mit einem seiner berühmten Feuerwerke!"

Legolas lächelte. „Dies ist durchaus möglich. Es verwundert mich ohnehin wie er es schafft, seine Feuerwerke immer wieder zu verbessern."

„Zauberer, mein Freund! Bei ihnen ist nichts unmöglich!" Er kehrte in den Speiseraum zurück und der Elb folgte ihm – aber nicht, ohne nochmals einen wachsamen Blick zum nachtschwarzen Himmel zu werfen. Nein, seine Unruhe hatte nichts mit der ‚kleinen Diebin' zu tun, wie Estel gemeint hatte. Etwas lag in der Luft. Es war, als würde die Natur langsam stumm werden und den Atem anhalten. Etwas geschah… etwas Dunkles bewegte sich im Süd-Westen und verursachte ihm ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Magen. Schatten breiteten sich aus und griffen mit unsichtbaren Klauen nach dem Herzen des jungen Elben; ein gesichtsloser Schrecken. Etwas geschah… und der Sohn Thranduils spürte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass der Mond diese Nacht sich rot färben würde; ein Rot, das keines Menschen Auge zu erfassen vermochte, doch einem Erstgeborenen zeigte, dass der Tod über die Lande schritt.

Elinha zog die Decke um sich und Kaya höher. Es war schon tiefe Nacht, doch ihr Schlaf war unruhig, obwohl der Tag anstrengend gewesen war. Sie hatte Mishka und seinen Freunden geholfen, aus den Trümmern der Hütte zu bergen und was noch zu bergen war, hatte für dessen teilweise verwundete Familie und Kaya gekocht, neues Holz gehackt, Eimer mit Schnee zum Schmelzen geschleppt, den älteren Bewohnern des Dorfes bei deren Wäsche geholfen und dann die Kleidungsstücke verteilt, die Legolas ja von Minas Tirith aus mitgebracht und ihr vor die Füße geworfen hatte.

Die junge Frau drehte sich vorsichtig auf der Matratze, die aus einem großen Leinensack mit gefülltem Stroh bestand, welches bereits unangenehm roch, da die Feuchtigkeit, die in der Hütte herrschte, Teile davon langsam faulen ließ. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Moment, an dem der Elb plötzlich und so unvorhersehbar in ihrer Kate gestanden hatte; kalt, zornig und Rechenschaft verlangend. Wäre er ein Mann der Menschen gewesen, hätte sie sicherlich Angst bekommen, mit ihm allein und schutzlos, dazu noch kaum bekleidet, in dieser Hütte zu sein. Doch auch wenn der Elbenprinz in seiner berechtigten Empörung einschüchternd gewesen war, so hatte sie dennoch keine wirkliche Furcht empfunden. Elbenkrieger genossen den Ruf, blitzschnell, glasklar und gnadenlos im Kampf zu sein, aber niemals hatte sie von einem Übergriff der Erstgeborenen gehört. Und als sie auch noch gesehen hatte, wie er innerhalb weniger Augenblicke seine Entrüstung beherrschte und mit nichts als Wärme auf Kaya einging hatte sie begriffen, dass ihr von ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Im Gegenteil. Als Avelson sie zwingen wollte, ihre ‚Tributschuld' auf andere Art bei ihm zu bezahlen und der Elb ihr zur Hilfe gekommen war, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass das Schicksal es gut mit ihr meinte.

Sie lächelte unwillkürlich als sie an die erste behutsame Neckerei dachte, und wie es in seinen Augen vergnügt gefunkelt hatte. Da hatte er noch jünger auf sie gewirkt, als ohnehin schon. Sie wusste, dass Elben unsterblich waren und das viele von ihnen wie Menschen mit Mitte zwanzig wirkten, jedoch seit bereits drei-, vier- oder sogar noch mehr Jahrtausende lebten. Wie alt Legolas jedoch war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Ja, man könnte ihn für einen jungen Mann von Anfang zwanzig halten, aber ihr war klar, dass er viel, viel älter sein musste. _‚Aber sicherlich nicht so alt wie die großen Krieger, von denen die Legenden_ _erzählen und die heute noch unter Mittelerdes Sterne wandeln. Er… er ist zu… zu…'_ Ihr viel kein Wort ein, womit sie den Thronerben des großen Waldlandreiches im Norden beschreiben konnte. Ihr Vater hatte einmal erzählt, dass die Elben ein lustiges Volk seien, das gerne lachte, seinen Schabernack trieb, Lieder und Musik zum Leben brauchten und sich an allem Schönen erfreute, das wuchs und gedieh oder das es selbst erschuf; aber auch, dass die Erstgeborenen ernsthaft, schweigsam, in sich gekehrt und von schweren Gedanken erfüllt werden konnten. Außerdem, so hieß es, solle man vermeiden sich ihren Zorn zuzuziehen, denn dieser war lang anhaltend und konnte fürchterlich sein. Damals hatte sie geglaubt, dass solche gravierenden Unterschiede in einem Wesen nicht möglich waren, doch jetzt, als sie dem ersten Elben in ihrem Leben wirklich begegnet war und sogar einige Stunden mit ihm verbracht hatte, ergaben die Worte ihres Vaters einen Sinn. All das, was er gesagt hatte, traf auf Legolas zu – und sicherlich noch mehr.

Elinha seufzte leise und kuschelte sich enger in die Decke. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie es erfolgreich geschafft, den Elbenprinzen aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen – bis auf die wenigen Male, in denen sie von den anderen Frauen des Dorfes neckend darauf angesprochen worden war, dass sie da wahrlich einen edlen Beschützer hatte – aber jetzt, im Dunkel der Nacht, als die Kälte wieder durch sämtliche Ritzen kroch, stiegen die Bilder von dem hellen, schönen Gesicht, umrahmt von sonnenhellen Haar und mit den glänzenden, blauen Augen immer wieder in ihr auf. Sie sah sein Feixen, welches ihn jung wie einen gerade dem Knabenalter entwachsenen Jüngling erscheinen ließ; sie sah, wie sanft und fürsorglich er zu Kaya war, ganz so, als wäre es für ihn das Normalste auf der Welt, mit kleinen Kindern umzugehen und…

Vielleicht war es das ja auch! Vielleicht hatte er selbst eine Familie… Eine Frau und ein oder zwei Kinder, die irgendwo im Großen Grünwald darauf warteten, dass er wieder heimkehrte. Und warum dieser Gedanke einen Stich durch ihr Innerstes jagte, wagte sie sich nicht vorzustellen. _‚Benimm dich nicht albern, Elinha!'_ schalt sie sich selbst. _‚Er ist ein Elb – ein Prinz noch obendrein! – und du nur ein einfaches Bauernmädchen, das auch noch eine Taschendiebin ist! Er hat dir geholfen, weil er ein wohlerzogener Mann ist und Mitleid mit dir hatte, und nicht mehr!'_

Erneut drehte sie sich etwas auf der Matratze, entschlossen, wenigstens noch etwas Ruhe zu finden, und…

Etwas in ihr gab Alarm. Ob es die ihr angeborenen Instinkte waren, die sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte, oder aber der Umstand, dass sie die Geräusche der Wälder gut kannte, wusste sie nicht, aber etwas kam näher – unaufhaltsam, dunkler als eine sternenlose Nacht bei Neumond und kälter als der Winter. Den Kopf heben lauschte sie intensiv nach draußen, doch da war nichts. Absolut nichts! Nur tiefe Stille… eine tödliche Stille…

Warum Elinha tat, was sie nun tat, vermochte sie später einmal nicht mehr zu sagen. Sie zog die Bettdecke fort, stand leise auf und schlich – nur in Strümpfe und Nachtgewand gehüllt – hinaus in den abgekühlten Hauptraum der kleinen Kate. Das Feuer im Kamin war bereits vor zwei Stunden erloschen und lediglich ein wenig Glut verströmte noch einen Hauch von Wärme, der jedoch beim Morgengrauen sich vollkommen verflüchtigt haben würde. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich die junge Frau zu einem der verbarrikadieren Fenster, zog das lose Mittelholz eines Astloches heraus und spähte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Der Vollmond schien hinunter auf die weiße Fläche der wenigen Felder, die – so hofften die Bewohner – im Frühjahr wieder bestellt werden konnten. Silbrig und fahl ergoss sich das Licht über das kleine schlafende Tal und die Bäume am Waldrand, wo es eins wurde mit den Schatten, die…

… die sich bewegten!

Elinha schaute angestrengt näher hin; nicht wissend, ob sie ein Opfer der Schattenspiele es nächtlichen Windes geworden war, oder aber ob da tatsächlich sich etwas am Rande der Wahrnehmung bewegte; dort, wo die Welt des Lichts und die der Dunkelheit aufeinander trafen. Und dann erblickte sie es wieder: Schatten, die sich langsam vorwärts bewegten. Sie krochen aus dem Unterholz, wurden größer und länger… und nahmen Gestalt an.

Die junge Frau schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als sie das vierbeinige struppige Geschöpf sah, welches auf schweren, starken Pfoten auf die Lichtung trat. Dampf bildete sich vor dessen Schnauze und obwohl das Tier noch zu weit entfernt war, um sein Knurren wirklich zu hören, glaubte sie es dennoch mit jeder Faser ihres Seins wahrzunehmen. Elinhas Herz schlug zum Zerspringen als sie bemerkte, dass noch weitere dieser Kreaturen folgten – und sie waren nicht allein. Das waren sie nie, denn sie waren nur die Reittiere ihrer Herren, die sich auf groben Sätteln auf ihren Rücken hielten und sich gegenseitig Zeichen zumachten. Hier und da klingelte etwas von ihren Rüstungen, an und ab glaubte sie ein raues Kichern zu hören. Und dann richtete sich ein Gesicht direkt in ihre Richtung und im Licht des Mondes sah sie zwei glühend rote Augen, die geradewegs durch das Holz hindurch und sie anzusehen schienen.

Das genügte, um das Mädchen aus seiner Erstarrung zu reißen. Sie wusste, wer da draußen war und was sie wollten. Ihresgleichen wollten immer nur das eine: Fleisch und Blut! Für einen Moment wallte Panik in Elinha hoch, doch dann gewann sie ihre Beherrschung zurück. Kaya! Sie musste sie hier weg bringen. Diese Ungeheuer da draußen liebten besonders zartes Fleisch – das von jungen Menschen – und Kinder waren meistens ihre ersten Opfer.

‚_NICHT Kaya!'_ schwor eine Stimme in ihr – die gleiche, die vor einem knappen Jahr aus ihr heraus gebrochen und der sterbenden Mutter Kayas versprochen hatte, sich um das Kind zu kümmern. Und damit breitete sich eine seltsame, fremde, kühle Ruhe in ihr aus. Lautlos huschte sie zu ihren Sachen, schlüpfte in ihre Tunika und ihre Beinkleider, die sie am gestrigen Tag in Minas Tirith als Junge verkleidet angehabt hatte, schlang sich den Gürtel mit ihrem kleinen Messer um, warf sich den Umhang und zog sich ihre Stiefel über und hastete dann in das kleine Schlafzimmer zurück. Dort fingerte sie nach der Kleidung ihrer Ziehtochter, beugte sich dann über das Kind und rüttelte es sanft an einer Schulter, während sie ihr einen Finger auf den kleinen Mund legte. „Kaya?" wisperte sie und die Kleine protestierte seufzend. „Kaya, aufwachen!" flüsterte sie nochmals und als sie spürte, wie diese sich aufsetzte, fuhr sie rasch fort. „Wir müssen ganz leise sein, Liebes. Hier, zieh dir deine Sachen an. Sofort!"

Kaya, instinktiv spürend, dass etwas nicht stimmte, ließ sich widerstandslos anziehen und half mit, so weit ihr verschlafenes Gemüt es zuließ. „Was is'n?" flüsterte sie zurück und Elinha fühlte sehr wohl, wie das Kind sich langsam verkrampfte.

„Wir müssen hier weg", raunte sie und schnürte die Stiefel der Kleinen fest.

„Warum?"

Elinha schüttelte den Kopf. „Später, Kaya! Aber wir müssen ganz leise sein, hörst du?"

Das kleine Mädchen vertraute seiner Ziehmutter blind, aber dennoch war es verwirrt ob dieses, anscheinend bevorstehenden, nächtlichen Ausfluges. Gerade, als Elinha sie in ihren kleinen Umhang gehüllt hatte, erklang von draußen – ganz in der Nähe – ein merkwürdiges Knurren und Kaya riss die Augen auf. „W… was ist das?" fragte sie ängstlich und drückte ihre kleine schäbige Stoffpuppe an sich. Rasch hielt die junge Frau dem Kind den Mund zu. „Bitte, Liebes, sei ganz leise!" wisperte sie; die in ihr empor quellende Angst noch einmal unterdrückend. Sie musste einen ruhigen Kopf bewahren, oder sie beide waren verloren.

Der Hund ihres Nachbarn schlug plötzlich mit lautem Kläffen an und dieser, die Stille zerreißende plötzliche Lärm ließ die junge Frau zusammen fahren. Kälte kroch durch ihre Glieder, doch die Nähe Kayas gab ihr den Mut, ihre wie gelähmten Glieder wieder zu bewegen.

Rasch hob sie Kleine auf und, erneut auf Zehenspitzen, schlich sie in den Vorraum und presste sich an die Wand neben der Tür; angestrengt nach draußen lauschend. Ihr war klar, dass die nächtlichen Angreifer erst die Lage sondierten, bevor sie attackierten. Sie waren hässlich, brutal, erbarmungslos und freuten sich über die Ängste anderer, aber sie waren nicht dumm – und sie waren die erklärten Feinde aller freien Völker Mittelerdes. Denn sie waren die Orks, eine Rasse, die aus den dunkelsten Winkeln der Welt entsprungen zu sein schien, und sie hatten immer nur eines: Hunger! Hunger auf Fleisch, Hunger auf Leid, Hunger auf Macht!

In dem Moment erschall der misstönende Ruf eines falsch gestimmten Horns und sein Echo war noch nicht verhallt, als die Hölle losbrach. Das laute Grollen der Warge vermischte sich mit dem kläffenden Geckern der Orks, deren missgebildete Zungen zischende Laute von sich gaben oder deren heisere, verzerrten Stimmen in einem geradewegs absurden Westron Befehle bellten. Innerhalb weniger Momente ertönten draußen das Krachen von berstenden Türen, Schreie von Menschen und die ersten Kampfgeräusche. Das Bellen des Hundes erstickte in einem langen Jaulen, während die Schlachtrufe der Orks – Laute, die von hellem Pfeifen bis zum tiefem Fauchen reichten – durch die Nacht drangen.

Elinha zögerte nicht länger, denn jedes Zaudern konnte sie nur unweigerlich in dieser Falle festsetzen, zu der ihre Hütte mit jedem Augenblick mehr wurde. Rasch öffnete sie den Riegel der Tür und zog diese ein Stück auf, um nach draußen zu spähen; Kaya fest an sich pressend. Was sie sah, weckte endgültig Entsetzen in ihr.

Es waren viele Orks, sicherlich mehr als drei Dutzend, die mit hoch erhobenen Beilen und schartigen Schwertern in die Häuser eindrangen und die Menschen nach draußen zerrten. Doch diese wehrten sich. Männer gingen mit Mistgabeln, Spaten, Knüppeln und allem, was sie hatten, auf die Eindringlinge los; Frauen versuchten ihre Kinder zu schützen und sich selbst; Burschen verteidigten ihre kleineren Geschwister. Elinha entdeckte Thalion, der breitbeinig mit einer Forke zwei Orks abwehrte und somit drei andere der Unholde ablenkte, die gerade auf ihre Kate zuhielten.

Jetzt oder nie! Obwohl die Angst gleich eisigem Gift durch ihre Adern rann, zog Elinha die Türe ihrer Hütte auf, drückte Kaya – die sich wimmernd an sie klammerte – fest an sich und hastete im Schatten an der Wand entlang zur Rückseite der Kate. Dort angekommen blickte sie nochmals kurz zurück. Anscheinend hatte keiner von diesem Schwarzen Gezücht sie bemerkt, denn sie waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Bewohner Grünfelds zusammen zu treiben. Ob sie das, was ihre Vorgänger im letzten Jahr begonnen hatten, nun beenden wollten oder nicht, entzogen sich Elinhas Vermutungen, denn ihr Verstand war wie leer gefegt. Nur der Drang, ihre kleine Ziehtochter in Sicherheit zu bringen, lebte in ihr.

Für einige Momente vermochte sie es jedoch nicht, den Blick von dem schrecklichen Schauspiel abzulenken. Unweit von ihr stürmten zwei Warge in den baufälligen Stall Thalions und dessen alter Ochse schrie in höchster Angst, doch nur kurz, während das keifende und dennoch dunkle Bellen der Warge sich in triumphierendes Jaulen verwandelte, dann brach der baufällige Stall unter den Rangeleien der Wölfe Mordors zusammen, die sich um ihre Beute zankten. Verzweifelte Hilfeschreie schallten zu Elinha, Orkkeulen und Peitschen sausten auf die Menschen nieder, die ersten Hütten gingen in Flammen auf. Die Luft war erfüllt mit dem Gestank der Orks, dem Qualm der sich rasch ausbreitenden Feuer und den panischen Kreischen der Opfer.

Doch das, was Elinha am aller Meisten entsetzte, war der Anblick von einigen Reitern auf nervösen Pferden, die _keine_ Orks waren! Ganz in Dunkel waren sie gehüllt, die Gesichter verborgen hinter den Visieren ihrer Helme und ihre Gestalten geschützt von schweren, langen Umhängen, ritten sie gemächlich zwischen die brennenden Häuser und sahen dem Treiben der Unholde ungerührt zu. Die junge Frau vernahm ihre Stimmen – nicht rau und verzerrt wie die der Kreaturen Mordors. Es waren _Menschen_!

Einer der Männer sah sich um und schob sich das Visier zurück. Anscheinend wurde es ihm darunter in der Nähe der hoch auflodernden Flammen zu stickig, während er sich prüfend die Umgebung betrachtete. Rasch presste Elinha sich an die Rückwand ihrer Hütte, in der es soeben rumpelte und dann das Prasseln von Feuer laut wurde. Eine Fackel war hinein geworfen worden. Das wusste sie, ohne hinzusehen. Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass Kaya über ihre Schulter aus weit aufgerissenen Augen um die Hauswand herum blickte.

Kleine Kinder nehmen ihre Umwelt anders wahr, als Erwachsene. Viele Dinge, denen sie nicht jeden Tag begegnen, stellen sie vor die Herausforderung nach Artverwandten in ihrem noch kleinen Gedächtnis zu suchen, zu vergleichen und als etwas Anders und Neues zu verinnerlichen. Und so entging Kaya etwas nicht, dem weder ihre Ziehmutter noch sonst jemand im Dorf in der gegenwärtigen Situation Beachtung geschenkt hätte: der Mann, der schwarz wie Nacht auf dem großen Pferd saß und sich umblickte, hatte zwei verschiedene Augenfarben. In dem Schein der Flammen sah sie es ganz deutlich und es war ihr so unheimlich, dass sie weinend das Gesicht am Hals ihrer Ziehmutter vergrub und sich noch mehr an sie klammerte.

„Treibt sie zusammen!" schrie einer der Männer. „Lasst die Alten zurück! Wir können sie nicht brauchen!"

In all dem Brüllen, Zischeln, Kläffen und menschlichen Entsetzensschreien eine normale Männerstimme diese kalt Anordnung geben zu hören, ließ Elinha handeln. Ihr war schlecht vor Angst, ihr Herz raste und ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben, doch wenn sie jetzt schwach wurde, wäre das Kayas und ihr Todesurteil. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Orks kurzen Prozess mit ihren Gefangenen machten. Bei dem Gedanken, all die Menschen, die sie in den vergangenen zwei Jahren lieb gewonnen hatte, im Stich zu lassen, drehte sich ihr der Magen um und wäre sie allein gewesen, hätte sie sich mit hoch erhobenen Fäusten auf diese Unholde gestürzt, so sinnlos dieses Unterfangen auch gewesen wäre. Aber sie war nicht allein! Sie hatte ein Kind, für das sie zu sorgen hatte, und so hastete sie geduckt durch den tiefen Schnee und strebte auf den Waldrand zu; Eru und alle Götter, die es gab, stumm um Hilfe anflehend.

Nicht einmal sah sie sich um – aus Angst, ihr Blick würde die Aufmerksamkeit einer dieser entsetzlichen Kreaturen oder ihrer abscheulichen Reittiere wecken. Auch wagte sie sich nicht vorzustellen was geschehen mochte, wenn einer der Männer sie sah. Sie lief; lief einfach weiter, halb blind vor Furcht und getrieben von den Schrecken dieser Nacht. Nicht einmal, als sie den Wald erreichte und zwischen den schützenden Zweigen untertauchte, hielt sie inne, sondern Kaya weiterhin an sich drückend hastete sie weiter. Sie wusste nicht, wohin oder welchen Weg sie einschlug. Es war auch egal. Fort! Nur fort von hier!

Und so ließ sie die brennenden Überreste des Dorfes, welches ihr in den vergangenen zwei Jahren eine Heimat gewesen war, hinter sich zurück; ihre Freunde und Nachbarn lautlos um Vergebung bittend, dass sie nicht bei ihnen blieb und zumindest versuchte, ihnen beizustehen…

TBC…

Arme Elinha - und das war noch nicht alles! Es wird noch haarig für sie, bis... Nein, mehr wird nicht verraten. As always: ich beeile mich. Liebe Grüße und schreibt mir fleißig (lach)  
Lywhn


	14. Von Schatten verfolgt

Hallöchen,

na, bin ich nicht lieb Euch nicht so lange zappeln zu lassen? (Ich weiß, Eigenlob stinkt - lach). Aber da mich momentan die Muse geküsst hat und zudem etwas Zeit in meinen recht vollen Zeitplan ist, habe ich direkt weiter geschrieben. Nachfolgend also das nächste Kapitel - und es bleibt spannend (grins).

Ein herzliches, dickes Dankeschön für die Reviews; ich bin absolut glücklich, dass ich inzwischen ein paar Fans habe.

So, jetzt viel Spaß  
bis bald  
Eure Lywhn

**13. Kapitel – Von Schatten verfolgt**

_Lautes Knurren grollte aus der Kehle des Geschöpfes vor ihm, während mächtige Kiefer sich drohend öffneten und wieder schlossen. Geifer tropfte von den langen Reißzähnen und die kleinen, tückischen Augen blickten voller Gier auf ihn herab. Er tastete nach seinen Waffen und versuchte den bestialischen Gestank, den das Untier verströmte, zu ignorieren, doch entsetzt stellte er fest, dass er weder seinen Bogen, noch seine Langmesser bei sich trug. Langsam wich er zurück, das Ungeheuer vor sich nicht aus den Augen lassend. Zeigte man Angst, war man verloren – wie es bei allen Raubtieren der Fall war. _

_Plötzlich vernahm er hinter sich einen Schrei; lang und hell – den einer Frau. Und nicht irgend einer Frau. Er kannte diese Stimme inzwischen und der Schreck fuhr ihm durch die Glieder, als er sich umwandte; der Warg war vergessen. Da war sie… Er sah sie laufen; ihre kastanienrot-braune Mähne wehte hinter ihr her, genau wie ihr Umhang und ihre Kleider. Sie floh, rannte durch den Schnee und durch die plötzliche Dunkelheit, die um sie herum aufzog. Erschrocken wollte er ihr nacheilen, doch die mächtige Pranke des Wargs fegte ihn von den Beinen. Er trat nach der Schnauze der Bestie und traf auch, wie der Widerstand und das hohe Jaulen bewiesen, doch als er sich aufrappeln wollte, sah er, wie dunkle Schatten über der jungen Frau herein brachen und sie umfingen._

_Mit einem Aufschrei kam er auf die Beine… und sah sich den großen ängstlichen Kinderaugen gegenüber, die ihn vorwurfsvoll anschauten._

„_Du hast versprochen, wieder zu kommen!" klagte das kleine Mädchen, dem eine Träne über die schmutzige Wange kullerte._

_Schmerz bemächtigte sich seiner und rasch ging er in die Hocke, um die Kleine hochzuheben und davon zu tragen, doch sie löste sich vor seinen Augen auf._

„_Hilf mir…" Die Stimme des Kindes war schrill vor Furcht. „Hilf mir…"_

Schweißgebadet fuhr Legolas auf und hörte verwirrt das dünne Echo, das in der gewölbten Decke seines Gemaches hing – sein eigener Aufschrei. Ein Traum! Nichts weiter als ein zermürbender Albtraum!

Sich mit recht zittrigen Händen über das Gesicht streichend, atmete der junge Elb mehrfach durch, wandte sich schließlich dem Wasserkrug auf dem Nachttisch zu und trank einige tiefe Schlucke. Das frische Nass belebte ihn und mit einem unwilligen Laut, sich wie ein kleiner Elbling von ein paar Traumfetzen aufrütteln zu lassen, setzte er den Krug wieder ab, zog die Decke zur Seite, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, stand auf und ging zum Fenster, wo er die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite schob. Sein Zimmer lag – wie das der anderen ehemaligen Gefährten – zum Süd-Westen hin und verfügten über schlanke Balkone, die sich perfekt in die Balustrade der Zitadelle einfügten. Die Tür leise öffnend, trat er nach draußen. Die Kälte traf seinen bloßen Körper mit eisiger Wucht, doch er war sogar dankbar dafür; half sie ihm doch, die letzten Traumbilder in Rauch und Nebel aufzulösen.

Sich nicht darum scherend, unbekleidet wie in der Minute seiner Geburt zu sein, trat er an die Balustrade und schaute auf den Pelennor. Die Stille der fortgeschrittenen Nacht bildete einen krassen Gegensatz zu den Bildern des Schreckens, die ihn in seinem Traum heimgesucht hatten. Er kratzte etwas Schnee von der Brüstung und rieb sich damit das Gesicht ab; für einen Moment sich wünschend, irgendwo in den Wäldern zu sein und neue Ruhe durch das unaufhörliche zarte Murmeln der Bäume zu schöpfen. Dann glitt sein Blick zum Mond und er verharrte mitten in der Bewegung. Ein dünner Hof umrahmte die silbern-weiße Scheibe; ein Hof, der einen roten Schimmer hatte.

Legolas stöhnte leise auf. Er hatte es geahnt! Etwas war geschehen oder geschah noch. Irgendwo da draußen. In Dunkelheit, Eis und Schnee hatten sich Schatten ausgebreitet, die nicht von normalen Dingen geworfen wurden – und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo und wie er hätte helfen können.

Für einen Moment sah er wieder Elinha in seinem Traum vor sich; wie sie floh und Finsternis sie umhüllt. Und er sah auch Kaya; das Gesichtchen voller Vorwurf. „Du hattest versprochen, wieder zu kommen!" hallte ihr Stimmchen in seinem Geist nach und er rieb sich nochmals mit den, durch den Schnee nassen, kalten Händen über die Wangen. Estel hatte schon Recht: die Kleine hatte ihn eingefangen. Und auch er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wer von den beiden.

Er hob wieder den Kopf. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Traum auch das war, was er sein sollte: ein Traum. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass dies nicht unbedingt der Fall sein musste. Die elbische Seele nahm Dinge auch im Schlaf wahr und berührte andere Seelen und Geister, ohne dass dies bewusst geschah, und das Erlebte dann des Nachts zeigte. Und er schickte ein stummes Gebet an die Valar, dass dies nicht auch jetzt der Fall gewesen sein mochte.

‚_Ich reite morgen mit'_, fällte er seinen Entschluss, auch wenn er eigentlich in Minas Tirith hatte bleiben wollen; allein schon, falls Ferethon kam – von Estels Jahrestag seiner Geburt ganz abgesehen. _‚Dann hole ich Ada's Geldbeutel zurück, vergewissere mich, dass den beiden nichts fehlt und dann sage ich Lebe-Wohl!'_

Mit dieser, selbst in seinen Augen recht schwachen Überzeugungskraft kehrte er in die Wärme seines Gemachs zurück, schloss die Tür hinter sich und kroch in unter die warme Decke. Ja, er war abgehärtet, aber nackt bei diesem Frost auf dem Balkon zu stehen, war auch ihm nicht länger angenehm.

„Ja, aufwärmen, es sei denn, blaue Lippen sind bei Elben kein Zeichen für eine Unterkühlung!" hörte er Elinhas Stimme in seinen Erinnerungen und unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Dieses respektlose, zungenfertige, schelmische Menschenmädchen! Empört hätte er über ihre Bemerkung sein sollen, doch alles, was ihn sogar bis in den Schlaf verfolgte, war Amüsement und eine wohlige Wärme, die rasch die Kälte des Frostes vertrieb.

Das schwarze Ross schnaubte schwer und schüttelte seine mächtige Mähne, als es von seinem Reiter gezügelt wurde. Avelson musterte die zumeist stumme Schlange von Menschen, die zwischen den Wargreitern auf ihn zukam; aneinander gebunden und mit Fußfesseln versehen, damit sie nicht fliehen konnten. Hier und da vernahm er noch einzelnes Weinen, doch das, was wie ein dicker Nebel über allem lag, war Angst. Nun, sie konnten froh sein, noch unter den Lebenden zu weilen!

„Alles ist nach Plan verlaufen", ließ Ófnir sich vernehmen, der sein eigenes Pferd neben ihm zum Halten brachte und über die Gefangenen blickte, die der zweite Trupp der Orks, angeführt von Avelson und einigen anderen seiner Getreuen, gemacht hatten. „Sind das alle?" erkundigte er sich und sein älterer Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mehr Bauern leben hier nicht verstreut, und um ein anderes Dorf noch als ‚Zahlmittel' zu benutzen, ist die Nacht bereits zu weit fortgeschritten." Er spuckte auf den Boden. „Verdammter Schnee! Selbst die Warge kommen schlecht voran in ihm!"

Ófnir nickte und deutete dann auf die Bewohner aus Grünfeld, die dicht gedrängt zwischen den Orks standen, und die er hatte gefangen nehmen lassen. „Rund dreißig, wenn du mich fragst. Ein paar von den Alten haben wir zurück gelassen."

Avelson fuhr zu ihm herum. „Zurück gelassen? Es sollte doch keiner…" Er verstummte, als sein Bruder eine bedeutende Geste mit dem Finger entlang der Kehle machte, und rollte mit den Augen. „Ist besser so! Sie würden es ohnehin nicht schaffen und die Korsaren könnten mit ihnen nichts anfangen. Was ist mit den Kindern?"

„Haben wir mitgenommen! Zur Not bringen sie diesen gierigen Seewölfen noch etwas auf dem Sklavenmarkt ein!"

Avelson klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht, Brüderchen! Du lernst schnell!" Dann hob er die Stimme. „Alles mal herhören!" Obwohl die Gefangenen eh nicht wagten, etwas zu sagen, trat sogar noch mehr Stille ein; eine gespenstige Stille, die von Angst geprägt war. „Wie ihr wohl sicherlich bemerkt habt, werfen eure Felder nichts mehr ab. Ihr hattet den ganzen Winter Hunger und habt gejammert. Und ich, der euch kenne und eigentlich immer nur euer Bestes wollte, habe entschlossen, hierfür Abhilfe zu schaffen. Ihr siedelt um!"

Ófnir verschluckte sich und sein Bruder lachte leise: „Das kann man doch so sagen, oder?" Als der Berater Ferethons eine großmütige Geste mit der Hand machte, fuhr Avelson mit einem dünnen Lächeln fort: „Ihr kommt dorthin, wo es das ganze Jahr warm ist, wo ihr zu essen und zu trinken habt, wo ihr fleißig arbeiten könnt und – wenn ihr euch anstrengt – es sogar nicht täglich die Knute zu spüren bekommt! Wir werden jetzt ein wenig nach Süden ziehen, zum Anduin, wo ein Schiff auf euch wartet! Dieses Schiff, bringt euch in eure neue Heimat!" Sein bisheriger Plauderton, der so klang, als erzähle er Neuigkeiten von einem Turnier, veränderte sich; wurde dumpf und drohend. „Ich rate jedoch niemanden Widerstand zu leisten oder eine Flucht zu versuchen. Jeder, der sich daran nicht hält, findet eine andere Verwendung!" Er deutete auf die Orks, denen kichernde Zischlaute entglitten. „Oder… wenn jemand für die Kiefer meiner Freunde hier nicht mehr genießbar ist, dient er oder sie als Übungsziel für meine Männer! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Als niemand etwas sagte – was hätten die verängstigten Menschen auch erwidern sollen? – lächelte Avelson wieder freundlich. „Na also! Ich wusste doch, dass wir uns verstehen!"

Er wendete sein Pferd und Ófnir winkte einem der Orks, näher zu kommen. Der Wargreiter, der sein Tier neben das scheuende Ross von Avelson lenkte, war für einen seiner Rasse ungewöhnlich groß, beinahe wie ein Uruk, und trug eine Rüstung, die erstaunlich gut passte und zudem nicht aus vielen verschiedenen Überresten zusammen geflickt worden war. Sein Gesicht war hager, wenn auch leicht schief, mit einer dicken, langen Nase, gespaltenen Lippen und einer hohen Stirn. In seinen gelblichen Augen schimmerte eine klare Intelligenz, gepaart mit Schläue, Verschlagenheit und Gier. Das lange, fettige Haar war im Nacken zusammen gebunden und seine langen, klauenartigen Finger steckten in eisernen Handschuhen. Bewaffnet war er mit einem Beil, einem Morgenstern an einem stabilen Stab und einem krummen Schwert, welches glänzend an dem Gürtel an seiner Seite hing.

„Ja, Gebieter?" fragte er mit einer heiseren, dumpfen Stimme in einem rech passablen Westron und musterte den Menschen, der auf seinem vor Furcht schwitzendem Pferd ihn kühl ansah.

„Ich möchte dich, dem Anführer unserer Verbündeten, für den raschen Streich gratulieren, Blazurg! Mein Herr wird äußerst zufrieden mit dir sein!" Er beugte sich etwas vor. „Deine… Männer wirken hungrig. Kann ich sicher sein, dass sie sich beherrschen werden?"

Der Anführer der Orks, dessen Name soviel wie dunkler Sturmwind bedeutete, wandte sich erstaunlich geschickt in dem Sattel seines Wargs um und gab ein kläffendes Lachen von sich. „Diese Maden haben Angst vor mir, Mensch! Es ist wie bei deinem Volk: Wer stark ist, wird gefürchtet, und wer gefürchtet wird, dem wird gehorcht!" Er sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Sie werden sich beherrschen!"

Ófnir nickte beruhigt – „Dann ist es gut!" – bevor er sich seinem Bruder zuwandte. „Ich kehre zu Ferethon zurück und erstatte ihm Bericht! Wenn alles gut geht, sehen wir uns in drei oder vier Tagen wieder – als die neuen Herren von Minas Tirith und ganz Gondor!"

Avelson klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Bis dann, Brüderchen! Es ist eine Freude, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten!" Er trieb sein Pferd leicht an und ritt zu den Gefangenen zurück. „Es geht los!" rief er laut. „Vorwärts! Und wer trödelt, bekommt die hier zu schmecken!" Er hob eine Bullenpeitsche an und ließ sie zur Warnung zweimal pfeifend durch die Luft knallen, bevor er sein Ross wieder wendete und an Ófnir und ein paar von dessen Männern vorbei ritt. Dieser rief ihm nach: „Überanstrenge sie nicht! Sonst nimmt Miövitnis sie als Bezahlung nicht mehr an!"

Der Angesprochene lachte jedoch nur kurz auf und winkte ihm nochmals zu, bevor der traurige Zug sich in Bewegung setzte – fort, in eine ungewisse und düstere Zukunft…

Elinha lief nicht mehr, sie taumelte. Sie war gut zu Fuß, eine flinke Läuferin (was ihre bisherige ‚Tätigkeit' als Taschendiebin unumgänglich machte) und war ausdauernd, doch das Rennen durch den hohen Schnee, durch Zweige, Gestrüpp und verschneites Unterholz hindurch, mit Kaya auf den Armen und dem puren Entsetzen im Nacken, waren ihre Kräfte bald aufgezehrt. Hinzu kam, dass dies nun schon die dritte, fast schlaflose Nacht war und der strenge Winter und die Unterernährung ihr zu schaffen machte.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie lange und wie weit sie wie ein verängstigtes Wildtier gehetzt war, aber irgendwann lichtete sich der Wald und vor ihr erstreckte sich die Auen des Anduin. Jetzt wusste sie auch wieder, wo sie war und schwer nach Luft ringend, mit zitternden Knien und in Schweiß gebadet, sank sie zu Boden; Kaya weiterhin an sich pressend. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, das mörderische Stechen in ihren Seiten zu ignorieren, ihre schmerzenden Lungen mit der klaren Luft zu füllen und durch das Reiben ihrer Zunge an den Zähnen genug Speichel zu sammeln, um ihren staubtrockenen Mund zu benetzen. Am ganzen Körper bebend ließ sie Kaya auf ihren Schoß hinab, schloss die Augen und kämpfte gegen die feurigen Ringe vor ihren geschlossenen Lidern und die drohenden Ohnmacht an, die sich ihrer zu bemächtigen drohte. Sie waren noch nicht in Sicherheit! Noch lange nicht! Sie waren mitten in der Wildnis, hinter ihnen waren Warge und Orks und vor ihnen nichts als der mächtige Strom und die Natur, die um diese Jahreszeit tödlich sein konnte.

Kaya, deren Verstand zum Glück nicht das ganze schreckliche Ausmaß der Nacht begriffen hatte, lehnte sich an sie und starrte aus feuchten Augen ins Nichts. „Sind die bösen Dinger fort?" fragte sie schließlich mit ganz leiser Stimme und Elinha war froh, dass ihre Ziehtochter etwas gesagt hätte, denn beinahe hätte sie den sie langsam einlullenden Schatten nachgegeben, was bei der Kälte fatale Folgen gehabt hätte.

„Ich… ich glaube schon!" presste sie noch immer keuchend hervor und rieb sich zitternd über die Stirn. Ihr war heiß vom Rennen, kalt von innen und sie war erschöpft in seelischer, wie auch in körperlicher Richtung. Ihr Blickfeld verschwamm leicht, als sie sich umsah und zu ergründen versuchte, wohin sie gehen sollte. Weit und breit gab es keine menschlichen Ansiedlungen, außer jener, die um Ferethons Herrensitz lag, aber dann hätte sie sich gleich den Orks zum Fraß vorwerfen können. Sie spürte mit jeder Faser ihres seins, dass der eigene Landsherr sie und die anderen verraten hatte. Blieb nur noch Minas Tirith und…

Kaya sah zu ihr auf und schubste sie mit einem Zeigefinger an; ihre kleine Puppe nach wie vor wie einen Schatz behütend an sich pressend. „Du? Gehen wir zu Leglas?"

Elinha schaute auf sie hinab und musste für einen Moment überlegen, wen die Kleine meinte; dann korrigierte sie geistesabewesen: „Leg_o_las, Kaya! Sein Name ist Legolas!"

„Sag ich doch!" murmelte Kaya und rieb sich das Näschen. „Er hat gesagt, so lange er da ist, passiert mir nichts. Und dir auch nicht! Und wenn er nicht hier ist, müssen wir zu ihm, oder?"

Die junge Frau rieb sich die tränenden Augen. Zurück nach Minas Tirith, wo sie von der halben Stadtwache gesucht wurde? Doch es war die einzige Alternative, die ihr blieb. Sie hatte, um es genau zu sagen, gar keine andere Wahl! Sie musste zur Weißen Stadt, dort berichten, was vorgefallen war und darauf hoffen, dass der König Gnade walten lassen würde, sollte sie geschnappt werden. Sie atmete mehrfach tief durch – Eru, was würde sie dafür geben, sich ein wenig ausruhen zu können! – und stand schwankend auf. „Du hast Recht, Liebes!" flüsterte sie. „Wir gehen nach Minas Tirith!"

„Ist Leglas da?" kam die ängstliche Frage und Elinha war froh darüber, hierauf eine klare Antwort geben zu können. „Ja. Ja, das ist er!" Sie klemmte sich Kaya auf die Hüfte und ging mit weichen Knien weiter. Bis zum Rammas Echor waren es gut und gern noch zwei oder drei Stunden zu Fuß und zur Weißen Stadt noch einmal genauso weit, aber wenn sie erst einmal hinter der großen Grenzmauer war, die den Pelennor von dem offenen Land abschirmte, waren sie und Kaya in relativer Sicherheit. Ihre Erschöpfung noch einmal beiseite schiebend, stapfte sie weiter – quer durch den knietiefen Schnee und die Bilder von dem Überfall auf Grünfeld immer wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis drängend. Ein Blick zurück zeigte weit entfernt in der Dunkelheit einen hellen Schimmer über den Bäumen und sie wusste, dass dies die Flammen waren, die ihre kleine Heimat vernichtet hatten. Doch Zeit zu trauern hatte sie später. Jetzt zählte nur, Kaya und sich zu retten und dann konnte sie dem Schmerz, der in ihrem Innern tobte, nachgeben.

Der Zug der Gefangenen war leise und dunkel – wie eine Heerschar von Gespenstern, die unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, lautlos und schemenhaft durch die sich neigende Nacht stolperten. Avelson hielt sich neben Blazurg und hielt seinen Blick auf die Auen gerichtet, durch die sie nun schon seit geraumer Zeit gingen. Bald würde das erste Grau des Morgens kommen und bis dahin mussten sie die große Südstraße passiert und das Steilufer des Anduin erreicht haben. Von dort waren es nochmals mehrere Stunden, bis das Ufer seichter wurde, wo das Schiff auf sie wartete, welches sie an Bord nehmen und den Strom etwas hinab bringen würde, wo eine Abordnung von Miövitnis auf sie wartete. Der Abgesandte des Korsarenführer hatte sich tatsächlich einverstanden mit Ferethons Vorschlag erklärt, der diesen auf Anraten Ófnirs getan hatte. Ein Glück, wie Avelson befand, denn ansonsten wäre es mit ihrem Vorhaben vielleicht doch noch eng werden. Verflucht mochte Ferethon und seine Vorliebe für erlesenes Essen und Weiber sein! Hätte er nicht das ganze Geld verprasst, dann wäre das hier nicht nötig gewesen.

Diese Überlegungen brachten ihn auf etwas anderes! Er ließ sein Pferd etwas zurück fallen und wandte sich an einen seiner Männer. „Unter den Gefangenen aus Grünfeld befindet sich eine junge Frau mit kastanienrot-braunen Haaren und ihre kleine Tochter. Bring mir die beiden!" Sein Untergebener neigte leicht das Haupt und wendete sein Ross, welches nervös wieherte, als es eines der Warge zu nahe kam.

Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte den Mund des ehemaligen Tributeintreibers. Jetzt würde das Mädchen sicherlich seine Gegenwart dem, was es erwartete, den Vorzug geben. Und wenn sie ihn bei der Rast, die er bald würde einlegen müssen, damit die Gefangenen in einem akzeptablen Zustand ankamen, gut zu Gefallen war, würde er ihr das Los als Sklavin bei den Korsaren vielleicht sogar ersparen. Die Kleine war bildhübsch, hatte Feuer und war jung – alles Dinge, die er mochte. Ja, er war sich sicher, dass die temperamentvolle Kratzbürste anschmiegsam werden würde, um ihr Kind und sich selbst dem unausweichlichen Schicksal zu entgehen. Und wer wusste schon, was dann die Zukunft brachte? Vielleicht machte er sie zu seiner Geliebten?

Sein Untergebener kehrte zurück. „Mein Herr Avelson? Verzeiht, Herr, aber ein solches Mädchen ist nicht unter den Gefangenen!"

Der Ritter stoppte sein Pferd dermaßen abrupt, dass das Tier erschrocken auf die Hinterbeine ging, was einige Warge wiederum nervös machte und sie grollen und hecheln ließ. „WAS?"

Der Mann duckte sich leicht. „Ich sagte…"

„Ich weiß, was du sagtest!" schnappte Avelson. „Bist du mit Blindheit geschlagen?" Er wandte sein tänzelndes Pferd und trieb es zu den Gefangenen. „Alles anhalten!" rief er und winkte einem seiner anderen Männer. „Zeige mir jede Frau von diesem Pack!"

Sollte der Angesprochene sich über diesen Befehl wundern, so wusste er es zu verbergen. Er trat unter die Gefangenen, riss hier eine Kapuze zurück, zwang hier ein Gesicht in die Höhe – doch wen immer er Avelson zeigte: die Gesuchte war nicht dabei.

Eine Reihe von wilden Verwünschungen entfuhr dem einstigen Tributeintreiber, bevor er sich Blazurg zuwandte, der neben ihn ritt. „Dir ist jemand entwischt!" herrschte er den Orkanführer an, der völlig gelassen blieb. „Das sind alle, die am Leben blieben!"

„Da war eine junge Frau! Ihr Haar war rot-braun. Und sie hatte ein Kind. Ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden Haaren", rief Avelson ungeduldig aus und Blazurg wandte sich seinen Bande zu. Er blaffte etwas, in dem durchaus auch Westron-Wörter mit vorkamen, doch aus dem meisten wurde der Gondorer nicht schlau. Ihm war bekannt, dass Orks auch dazu übergegangen waren, in der allgemeinen Sprache zu sprechen, doch hatten sie diese so verstümmelt und mit Akzenten durchsetzt, dass man sie kaum noch vermochte zu verstehen.

Schließlich wandte Blazurg sich ihm wieder zu. „Ein solches Menschenweib ist keinem meiner Jungs aufgefallen! Auch kein Kind, wie du es beschreibst. Aber zwei meiner Männer sagten, dass eine Hütte leer war und sie dort niemanden antrafen, obwohl es noch intensiv nach Mensch roch, bevor sie sie anzündeten."

Avelson blinzelte. Einmal, zweimal… „Entwischt!" flüsterte er. „Das verdammte Weibsbild IST DIR ENTKOMMEN!" Er schlug die geballte Faust auf den Sattelknauf und schnaubte, bis seine Wangen eine verdächtig rote Farbe bekamen.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Mensch! Meine Jungs finden sie!" Der Ork klang beinahe selbstgefällig, während er sich mit lauter Stimme an drei seiner Wargreiter wandte, die sich in Bewegung setzten. „Sie werden zurück reiten, die Spur des Weibes aufnehmen und es und sein Balg schnappen!"

Die dunklen Augen Avelsons bohrten sich in die seinen. „Hoffentlich! Sonst können wir einpacken! Und ich will sie LEBEND!" Die drei Orks, die sich bereits zum Abritt fertig gemacht hatten, gaben pfeifende Töne von sich, in denen Enttäuschung mitklang. „Ja, _lebend_!" bekräftigte der einstige Tributeintreiber. „Nicht ein Haar wird ihr oder ihrem Kind gekrümmt! Verstanden?"

Murrend aber mit einer Geste, die bei einem Menschen wohl so viel wie ein Schulterzucken bedeutet hätte, trieben die drei Jäger ihre Warge an und jagten die Streck zurück, die sie gekommen waren.

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht machte dem ersten Anthrazit im Osten Platz, gefolgt von einem silbernen Streifen der – aufgrund des Frostes – nicht in ein fahles Gelb, sondern in ein zartes Blaurosa überging. Dünner Dunst stieg vom Anduin auf und belegte den Schnee mit einer dünnen Eisschicht; verharschte ihn, so dass jeder Schritt noch mühseliger wurde, denn zuerst schien die Schneedecke standzuhalten, nur um dann nachzugeben und einen knietief einsinken zu lassen.

Elinha hatte jedes Gespür für Zeit verloren. Den Blick fest auf die Mauer des Rammas Echor geheftet, der wie eine schwarze Linie immer näher kam, watete sie durch die weiße Pracht, die hier – auf der Großen Südstraße, die sie vor einer knappen Stunde erreicht hatte, nachdem sie sich quer über die Felder gekämpft hatte – vom Tag zuvor platt getreten und gewalzt worden war. Sie fühlte ihre Beine kaum noch und der stechende Schmerz in ihnen war irgendwann in ein dumpfes, anhaltendes Pochen übergegangen, das sich in ihren Waden und Oberschenkeln festgesetzt hatte. Ihre Stiefel waren durchweicht und sie vermochte kaum noch ihre Zehen zu spüren. Ihr gefrorener Atem hatte sich wie Raureif über ihre Wimpern, Brauen und Teile ihrer Haare gelegt, die Arme drohten ihr abzufallen von dem eigentlich leichten Gewicht Kayas, die irgendwann in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen war, und der Rücken der jungen Frau schrie bei jedem Schritt. Nur der zähe Wille hielt sie noch auf den Beinen – das, und die Angst vor dem, was vielleicht geschehen würde, wenn man ihre Flucht bemerkte.

Kaya regte sich und gähnte leise. „Sind wir bal' da?" nuschelte sie und Elinha fand keine Kraft mehr, zu antworten. Daher nickte sie nur. Ja, sie waren bald da. Die mächtige Schutzmauer, die de Pelennor einsäumte, war nur noch eine knappe Meile entfernt und wenn sie das große Tor erreichten, welches während der Nacht geschlossen und bewacht wurde, dann würden sie eine Rast einlegen können. Die Wachen dort würden ihr und Kaya helfen, das wusste sie.

„Du? Was is' das?" Das kleine Mädchen hatte sich plötzlich verkrampft und instinktiv wandte Elinha sich um. Was sie sah, entlockte ihr nun doch einen leisen Aufschrei. Nicht weit entfernt, im Schein des verblassenen Vollmondes, gewahrte sie drei der großen, struppigen Kreaturen, auf deren Rücken jeweils ein gebückter Reiter hockte. Sie bewegten sich langsam und hatten ihre Schnauzen auf den Boden gesenkt, doch was sie taten, wusste die junge Frau auch so: sie verfolgten ihre Spur!

„Nein!" flüsterte sie und jähe Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf. „Nein! Bitte nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel!" Die aufkeimende Furcht weckte noch einmal neue Kräfte in ihr und hastig wandte sie sich wieder um und eilte auf das große Südtor zu. Sie musste es schaffen! Sie musste einfach!

„Elinha, die hässlichen Tiere kommen!" Kayas Stimme wurde schrill und selbst wenn die Orks sie bisher nicht gesehen – wohl aber gerochen! – hatten, so wussten sie jetzt mit Sicherheit wo sie waren, ohne sich auf die Spürnase ihrer Reittiere, die sogar im Schnee eine Spur verfolgen konnten, länger verlassen zu müssen. Elinha begann zu rennen, auch wenn ihr hierzu eigentlich die Kraft fehlte. Doch die aufflammende Panik ließ sie ihre Beine bewegen. Sie sah sich nicht um, sondern lief, stolperte, taumelte, fing sich wieder und jagte weiter. Von hinter ihr hörte sie – aus noch einiger Entfernung – heisere Stimmen, deren Klang alleine in ihren Ohren weh tat, und das genügte, um ihren Schritt nochmals zu beschleunigen.

„Sie sind gleich da!" Sie fühlte, wie auch Kaya hysterisch wurde und hatte Mühe, das Kind zu halten. Sie konnte bereits das Hecheln der Warge hören, vernahm das raue Zischen der Orks und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

Sie holten auf – sehr rasch, wie sie erkannte. Mit mächtigen Sätzen jagten die Tiere über den Schnee der Felder zu ihrer Linken; die flach getrampelte Straße völlig ignorierend. Die Reiter auf ihren Rücken hielten Seile in ihren Fäusten und Elinha wusste, wozu. Ihr Augenmerk fiel wieder auf den Rammas Echor und das große Tor. Sie vermeinte, dünnen Fackelschein zu erkennen und tat das einzige, das ihr in den Sinn kam. Im Laufen begann sie lauthals um Hilfe zu schreien, darum betend, dass sie gehört wurde.

Etwas traf ihr linkes Bein und endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlierend, stürzte sie zu Boden – im Fallen sich so drehend, dass Kaya auf ihr zu liegen kam.

„Sei still, Weib!" zischte einer der Orks, zügelte seinen Warg und sprang ab. Die beiden anderen hielten sich neben ihm, blieben aber auf ihren knurrenden und grollenden Reittieren sitzen.

Elinha richtete sich halb auf. Ein Metallhandschuh hatte sie am Bein getroffen, also nichts, was sie eigentlich hätte zu Fall bringen dürfen, wäre sie nicht so erschöpft. Das weinende Kind hinter sich schiebend, fingerte sie nach ihrem Messer – eine lachhafte Waffe in Anbetracht ihrer Gegner. Dennoch zog sie es und hielt mit zitternden Fingern vor sich. „Bleib mir vom Leib, du scheußliches Biest!" keuchte sie und schaffte es irgendwie, aufzustehen.

Der Ork verharrte im Schritt und man hätte meinen können, er wäre erstaunt. In seinen roten Augen funkelte es und einige merkwürdige Laute drangen aus seiner Kehle, die Elinha beinahe krank machten. Sie ahnte, dass es sich dabei um ein Lachen handelte, aber es klang zu falsch und zu fremd, als das es in einem Menschen etwas anderes als Übelkeit hätte wecken können. „Lass das fallen, Menschenweib!" knurrte ihr Gegner, während die anderen hoch zischten und leise kläfften. Sie amüsierten sich prächtig.

„Komm einen Schritt näher, und ich ramme es dir in deine hässliche Visage!" schrie Elinha; die pure Todesangst verlieh ihr mehr Mut, als sie je geglaubt hatte zu besitzen.

Der Ork ließ sich von dieser Drohung augenscheinlich nicht beeindrucken, sondern kam unaufhaltsam näher. Als er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, stach Elinha zu. Die Klinge prallte zwar an den Armschienen der Kreatur ab, bohrte sich aber in seinen ungeschützten Handteller, denn dummer Weise hatte das Biest jene Hand benutzt, die nicht länger von dem Handschuh beschützt wurde, der neben der jungen Frau im Schnee lag. Der Ork heulte auf und seine beiden Kameraden quietschen, während sie sich auf die Schenkel schlugen. Das schien ihn noch wütender zu machen und mit einem Fauchen warf er sich auf Elinha, die hastig auswich, Kaya mit einem Stoß in Sicherheit brachte und dann mit aller Kraft dem Ork ihr Knie an die Stelle rammte, an der auch einer seiner Rasse empfindlich war. Und durch die Wucht seines Sprunges, verdoppelte sich dieser Tritt, was ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ. Doch auch Elinha ging zu Boden, und rasch wollte sie sich davon drehen, doch die eine Klaue des Orks packte ihren Umhang und hielt sie fest.

In Elinha explodierte etwas. Ohne nachzudenken schlug sie ihm den Griff ihres Messers auf die ungeschützte Nase und trat ihm in den Bauch. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Bein würde dabei brechen, als ihr Fuß auf das Metall seiner Rüstung traf, doch jegliches vernünftiges Denken war ausgeschaltet und so stach sie nach seinem Hals, der von dem Harnisch ungeschützt war.

Die beiden anderen Orks begriffen, dass mit dieser Menschenfrau nicht so leicht fertig zu werden war, wie gedacht, sprangen von ihren Wargen und eilten auf sie und ihren Kameraden zu, der alle Mühe hatte, sich die menschliche Furie vom Leib zu halten. Eines der Wölfe Mordors nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, setzte sich etwas von seinen beiden Artgenossen ab und näherte sich langsam und mit gebleckten Zähnen Kaya.

Diese sah das Untier auf sich zukommen und rollte sich zitternd zusammen; ihre kleine Puppe fest an sich pressend. Auch Elinha wurde auf die Gefahr aufmerksam, in der ihre Ziehtochter schwebte, ließ von dem Ork ab, stemmte sich halb hoch und wollte sich zwischen Kaya und das Scheusal stellen, doch die beiden Kameraden des Unglückseligen, der mit einigen Wunden zu kämpfen hatte, waren heran und packten sie. Elinha schrie gellend auf – Rage und Angst verwandelten sich in Hysterie, als der Warg das kleine Mädchen erreichte, an ihm schnüffelte und dann seine mächtigen Kiefer aufriss.

„NEIN! HALTET IHN AUF!" kreischte sie und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch vergeblich. Die beiden Orks begriffen noch nicht einmal, was sie meinte, denn im Gegensatz zu ihrem Anführer, der stöhnend im Schnee lag, waren sie mit wenig Intelligenz gesegnet.

Es kam nicht zu dem tödlichen Biss, denn plötzlich kam aus dem Nichts ein Pfeil geflogen und bohrte sich genau zwischen die Augen des Untieres. Der nächste Pfeil traf den Ork, der noch am Boden lag, während seine beiden Kameraden mit einem erschrockenen Pfeifen herum fuhren.

Erst jetzt vernahm Elinha den schweren Hufschlag und dann die Stimmen von Männern. Der Ork neben ihr taumelte zurück, als ein weiterer Pfeil ihn traf, der andere wurde regelrecht davon katapultiert, als die Klinge eines mächtigen Breitschwertes ihn traf. Wie durch einen Nebel erblickte die junge Frau mehrere Reiter in der Rüstung Gondors, mit Bogen, Schwertern und Lanzen bewaffnet, die ihren Verfolgern und deren Warge regelrecht überrannten.

„Elinha…" Wimmernd kroch Kaya zu ihr und die junge Frau sank auf die Knie; die Kleine fest an sich pressend; dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

TBC…

Nun, in Sicherheit mag unsere Elinha nun so ziemlich sein und damit steht natürlich auch ein bestimmtes Wiedersehen bald an. Und nicht nur das, denn natürlich muss Aragorn von der ganzen Sache erfahren und das aus erster Hand - sprich von ihr. Im nächsten Chapi wird es also emotional und (ein bisschen) witzig, aber auch wieder spannend.  
As always: ich beeile mich.  
Bis bald  
Lywhn


	15. In den Häusern der Heilung

Halli-Hallo, ihr Lieben!

Das, hoffentlich nicht zu lange Warten (räusper) ist euch zu schwer gefallen, und weil ihr alle so neugierig seid, hier auch schon das nächste Kapitel – mit dem entgegen gefieberten Wiedersehen. Mehr sei nicht verraten.

Ein riesiges Daaaaanke für Reviews,

ich liebe euch!

Viel Spaß

Eure Lywhn

**14. Kapitel – In den Häusern der Heilung**

Aragorn sah den noch recht jungen Wächter mit schlecht verborgener Erschütterung an. „Orks? So nahe bei Minas Tirith?" erkundigte er sich noch einmal und der Mann, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und Meldung gemacht hatte, nickte.

„Ja, mein König. Es waren drei auf Warge. Wir wurden von den Schreien einer jungen Frau aufmerksam, die vor ihnen auf der Flucht war. Wir ritten sofort hin, erschlugen die Orks und die Warge und nahmen die Frau und ihr Kind mit. Sie befinden sich jetzt in den Häusern der Heilung."

Estel erhob sich und trat zum Fenster. Sonne ergoss sich strahlend auf Minas Tirith herab und der Morgen hatte so friedlich angefangen, wie er von draußen her auch jetzt noch den Eindruck erweckte. Arwen hatte ihn liebevoll aus den Tiefen des Schlafes gezogen und mit einer gewissen Verblüffung, hatte er ihr Gemach voller Blumen vorgefunden. Wie und wann sie diese duftende Pracht hinein gebracht hatte – ohne ihn dabei zu wecken, wohlgemerkt – grenzte für ihn an ein Rätsel; genau wie der Umstand, dass sie am 1. März nach diesem harten Winter überhaupt Blumen gefunden hatte. Und dann war ihm eingefallen, dass in den Gärten der Häusern der Heilung einige winterharte, blühende Pflanzen waren, die – wenn es zu frostig wurde – herein geholt wurden, und dann war ihm bewusst geworden, worüber Éowyn und Arwen am Vorabend so leise beratschlagt hatten. Frauen! Sie mussten den halben Blumenbestand geplündert haben, was dem Vorsteher der Häuser der Heilung, den Kräutermeister Asah, sicherlich allerlei Nerven gekostet hatte, von denen er ohnehin nicht viel besaß.

Dann hatten Gimli und Legolas gratuliert, dicht gefolgt von einem herzlich lachenden Gandalf und eben, beim Frühstück, hatte sich auch ein leicht verkaterter Éomer eingefunden, der seinem Freund ebenfalls die herzlichsten Glückwünsche überbrachte, genau wie Faramir und seine Verlobte. Nur von den vier Hobbits hatte jede Spur gefehlt, was den König jedoch nicht weiter verwunderte. Sam erwartete er nicht vor Mittag und die drei anderen waren auch mehr als nur angeheitert gewesen, als sie praktisch ins Bett gebracht worden waren.

Im engsten Kreis hatte er sein Frühstück eingenommen, gelacht und gescherzt und hatte sich eigentlich gerade zurück ziehen wollen, um sie für die späteren offiziellen Gratulanten entsprechend herzurichten, als ihm die Ankunft eines Wächters des Rammas Echor gemeldet wurde. Und nun stand dieser Mann in seinem privaten Arbeitsbereich und berichtete ihm, dass Orks unmittelbar am Pelennor Jagd auf eine Frau und ihr Kind gemacht hatten!

„Wie geht es den beiden?" fragte er, bereits das Schlimmste befürchtend. Doch diesmal war die Nachricht des Wächters beruhigend: „Sie ist sehr erschöpft und zeigt Zeichen von Unterkühlung und Unterernährung. Auch hat sie einige Prellungen und Schürfwunden davon getragen, da sie zumindest einen Ork nieder gekämpft hatte, als wir eintrafen, aber ansonsten fehlt ihr nichts. Dem Kind auch nicht, nur dass es völlig verängstigt ist und immer einen Lelas sprechen will." Er lächelte dünn. „Mein Freund flößte der Kleinen etwas erhitzten Wein ein und sie schlief, als wir sie dem Heilwart übergaben."

Aragorn nickte langsam. „Ich danke für deine Nachricht. Sag den anderen, sie sollen Augen und Ohren offen halten. Wenn Orks sich so weit hierher trauen, ist dies wahrlich ein schlechtes Zeichen und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ich bei den drei nur um eine Vorhut handelt." Er trat zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. „Hat die Frau nähere Aussagen machen können?"

„Nein, mein König. Sie war noch immer bewusstlos, als wir sie in der Obhut der Heiler zurück ließen."

Ein dünnes Seufzen entrang sich dem gondorischen Herrscher, während er sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen den Nasenrücken hielt. „Ich danke!" Er machte eine freundliche Geste die andeutete, dass der Wächter sich zurückziehen könnte, doch dieser zögerte noch einen Moment.

„Mein König? Erlaubt mir, Euch zu Eurem Ehrentag meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch auszusprechen. Möge Eru immer seine Hand über Euch und Euer Haus halten."

Ein wenig überrascht, aber auch gerührt von der augenscheinlichen Zuneigung des Mannes, lächelte Aragorn ihn an. „Ich danke, mein Freund! Und halte heute Abend den Blick zum Himmel. Mithrandir wird wohl die Sterne zum Tanzen bringen."

Der Wächter sah ihn groß an, dann begriff er und lachte auf. „Ich werde es meinen Kameraden weitergeben, Herr." Damit verneigte er sich tief und ging. Aragorn jedoch blieb noch einige Zeit am selben Fleck stehen und starrte vor sich hin. Orks! Und sie waren vor den Grenzen von Minas Tirith! Und sie hatten eine Frau und ihr Kind gejagt! Wozu stand außer Frage und für einen Moment drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Wenn die Wächter des Südtores sie nicht bemerkt hätten oder wenn sie sich weniger erfolgreich verteidigt hätte, dann wäre es um sie und ihren Spross geschehen gewesen.

„Alleine einen Ork bezwungen!" Er schürzte die Lippen. „Gondorische Frauen! Einzuschüchtern sind sie genauso schwer, wie die Frauen Rohans!" Rohan… Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Eiligst verließ er sein Arbeitszimmer und hielt auf dem Gang einen der Diener an. „Richte der Frau Éowyn aus, dass ich sie zu sprechen wünsche!" Der Mann machte sofort kehrt und eilte davon, während Estel in den Raum zurückkehrte. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis es klopfte und die helle Gestalt der Schildmaid Rohans eintrat. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?" fragte sie und er bemerkte sehr wohl ihre Verwunderung, wie auch ihre Neugier. Er lächelte dünn. Auch die Bezwingerin des Hexenkönigs konnte sich nicht von dieser typisch weiblichen Eigenschaft freisprechen.

Estel machte eine zustimmende Geste und bot ihr einen Sitz an. Mit knappen Worten berichtete er, was sich in den frühen Morgenstunden am Rammas Echor zugetragen hatte; wohl wissend, dass die zukünftige Gemahlin Faramirs niemand war, die jede Neuigkeit sofort weiter erzählte. Als er geendet hatte, sah die Schildmaid ihn einen Moment mit stummen Entsetzen an, dann atmete sie tief durch. „Die arme Frau! Welch Schrecken muss sie durchlebt haben", flüsterte sie und Mitleid trat in ihre schönen Augen.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, sie zu befragen was genau geschehen ist, sobald sie erwacht. Ich muss Näheres wissen, aber ich möchte sie nicht durch die Anwesenheit einer Wache oder eines anderen Mannes noch mehr ängstigen. Doch einer Frau gegenüber wird sie sicherlich froh sein berichten zu können, was sie mitten in der Nacht über die Auen des Anduin und vor die Mauern des Pelennor trieb. Vielleicht war sie nicht die einzige, die überfallen wurde und andere Menschen bedürfen der Hilfe."

Éowyn nickte. „Ein guter Gedanke! Ich werde mich sofort zu ihr begeben und mich um sie kümmern."

Aragorn lächelte sie an. „Ich danke dir!" Er beobachtete, wie sie anmutig verschwand und verließ dann ebenfalls sein Arbeitszimmer, um nach Gandalf, Faramir und den anderen Ausschau zu halten. Und nach Legolas, der ihm beim Frühstück verkündet hatte, dass er sich doch dazu entschlossen hatte, die Männer zu begleiten, die die Hilfsgüter nach Grünfeld bringen sollten. Diese Verkündung des Elben hatte bei den Freunden bedeutsame Blicke und einige Neckereien herauf beschworen, die der Prinz jedoch über sich ergehen ließ, ohne darauf etwas zu erwidern – denn den ganzen Morgen schon war Legolas seltsam still und sich gekehrt gewesen.

‚_Eine Unterhaltung mit seiner kleinen Diebin wird ihn wieder auf andere Gedanken bringen!'_ dachte Estel nicht ohne Belustigung und eilte den Gang hinunter. _‚Doch ohne zusätzliche Eskorte lasse ich ihn nicht außerhalb des Rammas Echors! Ich kenne das Talent meines lieben Elben, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten und wenn in hundert Meilen Umgebung auch nur eine einzige Gruppe Orks durch die Gegend streift, so ist sicherlich er es, der über sie stolpert!'_

Es war warm um sie herum; warm, weich und hell. Ein angenehmer Geruch nach frischen Kräutern lag in der Luft und von irgendwoher erklangen gedämpfte Stimmen. Nur langsam schwamm Elinhas Geist aus den Tiefen der Dunkelheit wieder in das Licht der Wirklichkeit und setzte das, was um sie war, ein wenig um: eine weiche Matratze, eine warme Decke, Stimmen von zwei Frauen, die sich in einem Nachbarraum unterhielten und frische Luft, die sanft von irgendwo her wehte.

Mühsam schlug das Mädchen die Augen auf und blinzelte in das goldene Licht der Sonnenstrahlen, die vor ihrem Bett durch den Raum tanzten, und die hellen Wände, eine Säule und einen Stuhl neben ihrem Kopfteil beschienen, au dem sie ihre Tunika und ihren Schal liegen sah. Von der restlichen Kleidung fehlte jede Spur. Auf dem Boden lagen einige dünne Teppiche und die Tür ihr gegenüber war mit geschnitzten Reliefs verziert, die kunstvoll in sich verschlungene Pflanzenranken zeigten. Auf einem kleinen Tisch standen ein Krug und einige Becher und erst, als Elinha sich die spröden Lippen befeuchtete, bemerkte sie, wie durstig sie war. Sie wollte die Decke zurück schlagen und sich aufrichten, doch jede Bewegung fiel ihr unsagbar schwer, und auch ihre Beine, die sie leicht anzog, schmerzten.

Wie kam sie hierher? Wo war sie hier? Was war geschehen? Wo war…

„Kaya?" Hastig setzte sie sich auf und ihr Rücken meldete sich protestierend zu Wort. Sie stöhnte leise auf – bei Eru, sie fühlte sich wie vor zwei Jahren, als sie den ersten und einzigen Rausch in ihrem ganzen Leben gehabt hatte – und rieb sich die Stirn, hinter der es pochte.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen!" erklang eine freundliche Stimme von der Tür her, die lautlos geöffnet worden war. „Deine Tochter schläft!" Elinha wandte sich um und gewahrte eine alte Frau, die die helle Gewandung und die Schürze eines Heilers trug. Das weiße Haar war verborgen unter einer Haube und die Frau trug ein Tablett bei sich, von dem ein betörender Duft ausging. Sie war von kleiner Statur und ihr dunkles Gesicht – beides Hinweise auf ihr Abstammung aus Lossarnach – war faltig. Ihr Gang war bereits schwer, doch ihr Auge war scharf. „Ich bin Ioreth", stellte sie sich vor und setzte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab. „Hast du Durst?"

Elinha zögerte einen Moment, völlig verwirrt und desorientiert. „Ja… ja bitte", murmelte sie und nahm dankbar den Becher mit dem frischen Wasser entgegen, den die alte Frau ihr reichte. Sie leerte ihn in kürzester Zeit und spürte, wie ihre Lebensgeister sich etwas rührten, als sich endlich an den Nass laben konnte. „Wo bin ich?" fragte sie und hörte, wie heiser ihre Stimme klang.

„Du bist in den Häusern der Heilung, mein Kind, in Minas Tirith!" gab die alte Heilerin freundlich Auskunft. „Der Herr Vegard, der Leiter der Wache des Rammas Echor, brachte dich und deine Tochter heute Morgen nach der Wachablösung hierher." Sie nahm das Tablett auf und setzte es auf Elinhas Schoß. Eine Holzschüssel stand darauf, in der ein dicker Eintopf dampfte: Fleisch, Gemüse, Markbällchen, frische Brühe… Es duftete herrlich und der Magen der jungen Frau gab lautstark bekannt, welche Verzückung ihm die Aussicht bereitete, damit gefüllt zu werden. Doch als Elinha zum Löffel griff, verharrte sie mitten in der Bewegung. Wie eine Flut, die durch einen brechenden Damm schäumend hervorbrach, überkamen die Erinnerungen sie und Ioreth staunte nicht schlecht, als ihr Schützling plötzlich zu zittern begann. Nach all dem Leid und Kummer, nach unzähligen Verstümmelungen und anderen Verletzungen, die sie während und nach dem Ringkrieg behandelt hatte, kannte sie diese Reaktion genau. Schon oft hatte sie erlebt, dass das Gedächtnis erst dann wieder einsetzte, wenn der Körper bereit war, die Schreckensbilder zu verkraften. Und genau das geschah mit der jungen Frau.

Rasch setzte sie das Tablett auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und ergriff die bebenden Fingern des Mädchens, das keine achtzehn oder neunzehn Jahre zählen mochte. „Ganz ruhig, Kind!" sagte sie sanft. „Es ist vorbei! Du und deine Tochter seid den Bestien entkommen und hier kann dir niemand etwas tun!"

Elinha hörte ihr nicht zu. Vor ihren inneren Augen sah sie wieder die brennenden Hütten von Grünfeld, hörte die Schreie ihrer Freunde und Nachbarn, das Kläffen und Kreischen der Orks, das Grollen der Warge und die Stimmen von Menschen, die diesen Wahnsinn befahlen. Sie sah sich durch den Wald und über die Auen des Anduin rennen, verfolgt von jenen entsetzlichen Bestien und ihren Reitern, sah, wie eines der Untiere sein scheußliches Maul aufriss, um Kaya zu verschlingen, während sie selbst festgehalten wurde; unfähig, dem Kind zur Hilfe zu kommen… und schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht.

Ioreth setzte sich neben sie und schlang einen Arm um sie. „Armes Ding!" sagte sie leise. „Das muss furchtbar gewesen sein, von solch grässlichen Kreaturen verfolgt zu werden! Was ist geschehen? Haben sie euren Hof überfallen?"

Hof? Welcher Hof? Kein Hof war überfallen worden, sondern ein ganzes _Dorf_! Ein Dorf, das nun endgültig nicht mehr existierte! Ein Dorf, dessen Bewohner tot waren – oder vielleicht noch nicht alle? Hatten einige überlebt und waren wie sie diesen Monstern entkommen? Sie ließ die zitternden Hände sinken und sah auf. „Wo ist Kaya?" fragte sie rau und Ioreth deutete auf ein Bett unweit dem ihren. „Dort drüben. Die Kleine schläft, nachdem Asah (der Heilende) unser Kräutermeister, ihr einen Tee mit beruhigender Wirkung gegeben hat!"

Elinha schaute in die ihr angegeben Richtung und eine Welle der Erleichterung überrollte sie, als sie das blasse Gesichtchen auf den Kissen sah; der kleine Körper dick zugedeckt von einer Decke. Gut! Kaya war in Sicherheit – aber was war mit den anderen? Sie musste mit jemanden reden, aber nicht mit der alten Frau! „Legolas", wisperte sie und umklammerte ihre eigenen Hände, als die schönen Züge des Elben sich in ihr Gedächtnis drängten wie die Erinnerung an die warme, helle Sonne in der Tiefe einer eisigen, finsteren Nacht. „Ich muss mit ihm sprechen!"

Ioreth runzelte die Stirn. „Legolas? Meinst du den Herrn Legolas aus dem Großen Grünwald? Den Herrn Elb?"

Das Mädchen sah sie aus starren Augen an; begreifend, dass die alte Frau ihn kennen musste. „Ja! Ich muss ihn sprechen!"

Die Heilerin schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Aber Kind, wie stellst du dir das vor? Der hohe Herr ist oben in der Zitadelle und feiert sicherlich mit unserem erlauchten König Elessar dessen Geburtstag. Außerdem, er ist ein Prinz. Glaubst du wirklich, er würde einfach hierher kommen, weil ein fremdes Mädchen ihn zu sprechen wünscht?"

Elinha schüttelte heftig den Kopf, auch wenn ihr dadurch schwindelig wurde. „Ihr versteht nicht! Ich _muss_ ihn sprechen!" Sie zog die Decke zur Seite und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Ioreth erhob sich und drückte sie energisch zurück. „Kind, bleib liegen! Und hör bitte mit diesem törichten Gedanken auf! Der Herr Legolas…"

„Lasst mich los!" schrie Elinha auf und wehrte sich gegen die erstaunlich kräftigen Hände der alten Frau. „Ich muss zu ihm! Nur er kann helfen!"

„Kind, nun beruhige dich oder ich muss den Wart holen! Es ist sicherlich wichtig, was du zu erzählen hast, aber das kannst du auch uns und wir leiten es weiter. Wo kämen wir denn dahin, wenn jeder die hohen Herren belästigen würde, der meint, etwas Wichtiges berichten zu haben?!"

Die junge Frau hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Ja, der König und die Verantwortlichen der Stadt mussten dringend erfahren, was geschehen war. Vielleicht war noch nicht alles zu spät und es gab noch ein paar, die der Verfolgung der Orks entkommen waren. Aber sie konnte nicht offen sagen, woher sie kam und wer sie war. Sie würde im Kerker landen und auch, wenn ihr dies im Vergleich zu den Schrecken der vergangenen Stunden wie eine nur geringe Bedrohung erschien, so konnte sie nicht zulassen, dass man sie von Kaya trennte. Und da war noch etwas: das geradezu schmerzliche Verlangen, mit _ihm_ zu reden – ihn zu sehen und seine Stimme zu hören. Noch immer vermeinte sie die krächzenden Töne der Orks und ihren Gestank wahrzunehmen und das kalte Grauen, welches sie für einige Momente hatte beiseite schieben können, bemächtigte sich ihrer erneut. Der Gedanke jedoch an die warme weiche Stimme des Elben, sein Geruch nach Wiese und Wald und der sanfte Blick seiner Augen war ein Balsam, nach dem ihre gepeinigte Seele schrie. Elben waren das Gegenteil der Orks, und wenn sie sich aus deren unsichtbaren Umklammerung befreien wollte, brauchte sie die Nähe des Erstgeborenen wie eine Ertrinkende – auch wenn sie das nur unbewusst begriff.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür ein zweites Mal und eine junge, blonde Frau trat ein. Sie konnte kaum älter sein, als Elinha selbst, aber ihre Haltung war gerade wie eine Kerze, ihr Haar hell wie die Morgensonne und ihr Gesicht lieblich und dennoch von einer seltsamen Strenge, die ihre Stärke verriet. Sie sah kurz auf die Szene und trat ein. „Ioreth, was ist hier los?" erkundigte sie sich freundlich, doch ihr Tonfall verriet ihre Autorität.

„Verzeiht, Herrin, aber dieses Mädchen hier ist…"

„… heute Morgen von den Grenzwachen des Rammas Echors hierher gebracht worden, nachdem es von Orks gejagt wurde, ich weiß!" nickte die Fremde, trat an das Bett und musterte Elinha., die in ihren Bemühungen, sich dem Griff der Heilerin zu entwenden, inne gehalten hatte. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, bevor sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sanft fragte: „Wie geht es dir?"

Elinha schüttelte den Kopf; ihr Blick glitt zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. Ioreth runzelte die Stirn. „Sie will unbedingt den Herrn Legolas sprechen! Könnt Ihr Euch das vorstellen, Herrin? Den Herrn Elb wir sie sprechen – als wäre er…"

„Wir kennen uns!" warf die Patientin ein und ihr Blick richtete sich flehend auf den Neuankömmling. „Ich muss mit ihm sprechen. Bitte! SOFORT!" Ihre Stimme wurde schrill und rasch beugte Éowyn sich über sie und strich ihr beruhigend eine wilde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ganz ruhig! Wie heißt du?"

Elinha schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte gut sein, dass der Elenprinz ihren Namen weitergegeben hatte, und sie konnte nicht dazu überwinden, sich selbst zu entlarven. „Bitte, Herrin", wisperte sie; sehr genau spürend, dass ihr Gegenüber eine höher gestellte Persönlichkeit war. „Lasst ihm eine Nachricht zukommen!"

Ioreth schnaubte leise – „Völlig verrückt geworden!" – während Éowyn das Mädchen aufmerksam musterte. „Selbst wenn der Herr Legolas noch in der Zitadelle anzutreffen sein sollte, so kann ich ihn wirklich nicht ohne Weiteres stören." Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Warum erzählst du mir nicht, was…"

„Wo will er hin?" unterbrach Elinha sie; sich um Anstand und Etikette nicht kümmernd. Der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht den ganzen Tag nicht in Minas Tirith sein könnte, versetzte sie in fast noch mehr Angst als die Orks, auch wenn eine innere Stimme ihr sagte, dass dies an Hysterie grenzte.

Die Schildmaid Rohans hob eine Braue. „Er beabsichtigt einen Trupp Soldaten zu begleiten, die Hilfsgüter zu einem Dorf in Lossaranch bringen sollen", erwiderte sie; keinen Grund sehend, diese Information für sich zu behalten. Die Augen der anderen jungen Frau weiteten sich. „Nach… nach Grünfeld?" stammelte sie, und Éowyn fühlte sich ungewohnt hilflos, als ihr Gegenüber in herzzerreißendes Schluchzen ausbrach, nachdem sie überrascht genickt hatte.

Ioreth runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hole den Kräutermeister. Das Mädchen braucht ein Beruhigungsmittel. Das arme Geschöpf ist ja völlig durch den Wind!"

Elinha kämpfte vergebens gegen die Tränen an, die aus ihr hervor brachen. Er hatte Wort gehalten! Er hatte Hilfe besorgt und wollte sie selbst nach Gründfeld bringen. Doch er kam zu spät. Was würde er vorfinden? Nur noch verkohlte Brandherde, wo einst Hütten standen, und zertrampelte Wege und Felder – und vielleicht die Leichen der Bewohner, sollten die Orks etwas übrig gelassen haben.

„Bitte", sagte Éowyn unsicher. „Bitte, so hör doch auf zu weinen! Die Menschen dort…"

„Es gibt keine Menschen mehr dort!" brachte Elinha schluchzend hervor; nun am ganzen Körper zitternd. „Bitte, holt Legolas! Bitte! Ich flehe Euch an, Herrin!" Die junge Rohirin atmete tief durch, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr das Mädchen fort: „Meine Sachen… hier sind irgendwo meine Sachen!" Mit nassen, geröteten Augen sah sie sich hektisch um und Éowyn erhob sich und beugte sich über den kleinen Berg auf dem Stuhl. „Sind das diese hier?" erkundigte sie sich und zeigte auf die zerschlissenen Kleidungsstücke.

Elinha machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Mei… meine Tunika, bitte!"

Éowyn brachte sie ihr und das Mädchen begann sie hektisch zu untersuchen. Dann zog sie aus der Tasche ein Stück Leder hervor, welches sich bei näherer Betrachtung als ein Geldbeutel entpuppte. Aber nicht irgend ein Geldbeutel. Sehr wohl sah die Schildmaid darauf die feinen, elbischen Stickereien – und schlagartig wurde ihr klar, wer das Mädchen sein musste. _‚Legolas' Diebin!'_ durchfuhr es sie und sie nahm ihr Gegenüber nochmals in kurzen Augenschein. Rot-braunes Haar, grün-graue Augen, sehr jung, sehr schlank, sehr feingliedrig… Und das kleine Mädchen, das in ihrer Nähe schlief… Das war die beiden, die den Elbenprinzen so beschäftigten.

„Das hier gehört ihm", sagte Elinha erstickt und drückte der jungen Frau den Geldbeutel in die Hand. „Bitte, bringt es ihm. Er weiß dann, wer ihn bittet zu kommen!" Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihren Augen auf, die sie fort zu blinzen versuchte, doch vergebens. „Bitte, Herrin, _bitte_!"

Éowyn zögerte nicht länger. Sie presste den Geldbeutel an ihre Brust, drehte sich um und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Legolas ging mit raschen Schritten von seinem Zimmer auf die Treppe zu; Gimli an seiner Seite. Der Zwerg plauderte munter auf ihn ein, doch der junge Elb hörte diesmal seinem Freund nicht zu, sondern zog sich seinen Umhang zurecht, während er in der anderen Hand seinen Köcher und den Bogen, sowie die beiden gegurteten Langmesser trug. Orks direkt bei Minas Tirith! Das böse Gefühl der Vorahnung, dass in der vergangenen Nacht der blutige Tod wandeln würde, hatte sich also bewahrheitet. Und er hatte nichts dagegen unternommen! Wie auch? Diese Ahnungen basierten auf Gefühlen und unbestimmten Bildern, die seine Seele einfingen, ohne zu wissen, woher und von wem sie stammten. Manchmal grenzte diese Gabe, die jedem Elb irgendwie mit in die Wiege gegeben wurde, an einen Fluch: man wusste, dass etwas geschehen würde, doch der genaue Ort und die Art des Geschehen blieben im Dunkeln, bis es zu spät war. Damit umzugehen war nicht immer leicht – vor allem, wenn man ein mitfühlendes Herz besaß.

„Legolas!" Der helle Ruf einer recht vertrauten Frauenstimme riss den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes aus seinen Gedanken und er blieb leicht überrascht stehen. Verwundert bemerkte er Éowyn, die völlig außer Atem auf ihn zu rannte und etwas in den Händen hielt.

Auch Gimli runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat unsere Schildmaid denn?" brummte er und runzelte die Stirn, als die zukünftige Fürstin von Ithilien keuchend vor ihm und dem Elb stehen blieb.

„Herr Legolas, bitte, Ihr müsst sofort mitkommen!" presste sie atemlos hervor und der Erstgeborene berührte sie mit der freien Hand sacht an der Schulter als ihm gegenwärtig wurde, wie sehr sie nach Luft rang. Sie musste eine gehörige Strecke gerannt sein – oder ihr Weg hatte bergauf geführt. „Die Frau, die die Grenzwachen heute Morgen vor den Orks gerettet haben, ist wach und will Euch unbedingt sprechen."

Der Naugrim rieb sich die Nase. „Will sie das?" fragte er und wandte sich ungläubig an den Elben. „Wie viele Mädchen hast du hier in den vergangenen Tagen schöne Augen gemacht, mein Freund?"

Weder Éowyn, noch Legolas beachteten ihn. „Sie ist praktisch hysterisch und will nur mit Euch reden", fuhr die junge Frau fort. „Sie sagte, ich solle Euch das hier zeigen!" Er erstarrte, als er erkannte, was sie ihm vor die Augen hielt: seinen Geldbeutel. Und das konnte nur bedeuten… Es war, als hätte jemand einen Kübel eisigen Wassers über ihm ausgeschüttet und verhinderte nun, dass er sich für die Dauer einiger Wimpernschläge auch nur zu rühren vermochte. Die Frau, die von den Orks gehetzt worden war… Nein! _Nicht sie_!

„Ihr… ihr Haar ist rot-braun, wie das einer Kastanie, und…" erklärte Éowyn, als der Elb nicht reagierte, dann sah sie, wie jede Farbe schlagartig aus seinem Gesicht wich und er so weiß wurde, dass sie für einen Moment Sorgen um ihn bekam. „Herr Legolas? Ist Euch nicht gut?"

Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass seine Finger leicht bebten, als er den Geldbeutel entgegen nahm. „Ist… ist sie wirklich wohlauf…?" begann er und seine Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren hohl, während er ein merkwürdiges dünnes Summen in seinen Ohren vernahm, von dem er erst nach einigen Augenblicken begriff, dass es sein eigenes Blut war.

„Es geht ihr soweit gut, nur völlig verstört und beinahe panisch ist sie. Es verlangt sie verzweifelt, Euch zu sprechen und…"

Der junge Elb war – wie jeder seines Volkes – von äußerster Höflichkeit und Respekt anderen gegenüber. Und eine Dame nicht ausreden zu lassen, widerstrebte ihm auf Gröbste, doch diesmal entglitt ihm jeder Anstand. Dem verdutzten Gimli seine Waffen in die Arme drückend, ließ er ihn und Éowyn einfach stehen und jagte mit weiten Sätzen den Gang zur Treppe entlang, als seine Instinkte aufflammten; sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her.

„Legolas?" entfuhr es dem Zwerg verblüfft. „WARTE!" Doch der Elb verschwand bereits die Stufen hinunter. Der Naugrim stapfte mit einem Fuß auf. „Geht das schon wieder los!?" Als auch noch Éowyn kehrt machte und auf die Treppe zueilte, wurde es ihm zu bunt. „Beim Barte von Aule, da soll doch… WARTET GEFÄLLIGST!" Doch keiner hörte auf ihn.

Der junge Elb stürmte durch den Thronsaal, ignorierte die verblüfften Blicke von einigen Dienern und Wächtern, überhörte sogar Faramirs alarmierten Ruf „Was ist geschehen?" und hastete hinaus auf den großen Platz des Springbrunnens. Einige der Reiter, die ihn nach Grünfeld begleiten sollten, waren bereits anwesend und zäumten ihre Pferde auf. Unweit von ihm stand ein junger Mann mit seiner Fuchsstute, der gerade Trense und Zügel angelegt worden war, und Legolas zögerte nicht einen Moment. Mit einem „Ihr habt sie gleich wieder!" eilte er an die Seite der Stute, schwang sich auf ihren bloßen Rücken und beugte sich über sie. „_Noro lim, meldis nîn! Noro lim!_" (Lauf zu, meine Freundin! Lauf zu!)

Die Stute wieherte erschrocken, beruhigte sich aber sofort, als die ihr zwar fremden, aber trotzdem vertrauten Töne der elbischen Sprache ins Ohr geflüstert wurden, und die warme, mächtige Präsenz ihre Ängste nahm. Folgsam verfiel sie sofort in einen weit ausgreifenden Galopp, der sie und ihren Reiter über die weiße, Schnee bedeckte Fläche des Platzes zum Tunnel führte.

Legolas hatte jegliches Wahrnehmen seiner Umgebung ausgeschaltet – und das ganz unbewusst. Sein Herz schlug seltsam langsam und dennoch schnell, während Kälte durch seine Adern rann. Das Opfer der Orks und ihrer Warge, die Frau, die in letzter Sekunde dem sicheren Tod entrissen wurde und nun in den Häusern der Heilung lag, war Elinha! Warum ihn diese Neuigkeit so entsetzte, vermochte er selbst nicht genau zu sagen, zumal seine Träume ihm bereits vorgewarnt hatten. Warum nur hatte er nicht auf sie gehört? Warum hatte er sie in den Wind geschlagen? Wäre er heute Nacht noch losgeritten, hätte er vielleicht das Schlimmste verhindern können. Die Frage war nur: wovon das Schlimmste? Er ahnte es, aber er weigerte sich daran zu glauben, bis er Gewissheit hatte.

Der Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung war nicht sehr weit, denn die große Anlage zur Heilung der Kranken befand sich im obersten Ring der Stadt, direkt unterhalb der Zitadelle. Und dennoch kam ihm die kurze Strecke lang vor. Die junge Stute trug ihn mit weiten, sicheren Sprüngen durch den Tunnel, hinaus auf die breite Straße des letzten Ringes, quer durch Häuser und Passanten hindurch, die erschrocken zur Seite sprangen und hielt erst, als er sie vor dem Haupteingang der großen Anlage zügelte. Mit einem „_Hannon leh!_" sprang er ab, klopfte ihr rasch auf den Hals und hastete zu der mächtigen Pforte, der bisher jedem Eindringling abgewehrt hatte.

Ohne einen Moment inne zu halten, trommelte er mit einer geballten Faust gegen das Tor und schob es dann auf, ohne abzuwarten. Ein junger Mann, der gerade durch den kleinen Vorgarten kam, blieb erschrocken stehen, bevor er ausrief: „Mein Herr, wir haben keine Besuchszeit!" Legolas beachtete ihn nicht, sondern eilte die Stufen zum Haupthaus hinauf und verschwand im Innern. Auch dort versuchte ein anderer Heiler ihn aufzuhalten: „Hoher Herr, wenn Ihr jemanden zu sehen wünscht, dann wendet Euch bitte…"

„Das Mädchen, das heute Morgen von den Grenzwachen hierher gebracht wurde: wo ist es?" verlangte der Elb herrisch zu wissen und der Mann blinzelte verwirrt. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, erschien der Kräutermeister, den Legolas noch von seinen früheren Besuchen her kannte, als er und Gimli einst die beiden Hobbit-Vettern nach der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor hier aufsuchten.

„Der Herr Legolas! Nein, welche Freude! Kann ich Euch…" begann der zwar äußerst kräuterkundige, aber dem ewigen Reden verfallende Heiler, doch auch ihn ließ der Erstgeborene nicht aussprechen. „Eure neue Patientin, Meister Asah, wo ist sie?"

Der alte Mann blinzelte verwundert. „Die junge Frau und ihr Töchterchen? Sie ist ein wenig… aus dem Häuschen und ich habe soeben einen Trank zubereiten lassen, der sie beruhigen soll. Fenchel…" Weiter kam er nicht, als die schlanke Hand des Elben seine Oberarm umspannte.

„Wo ist sie?" Etwas in den kristallblauen Augen brachte Asah zum Schweigen, bevor er sich über Fenchel und dessen Wirkungen auslassen konnte und stotterte: „Im Südtrakt im ersten Stock, aber…"

Der Elbenprinz hörte nicht weiter zu und eilte weiter. Er durchschritt das Tor zum Innenhof, hastete den Säulengang entlang, überwand die Treppe nach oben wie im Fluge und wandte sich dem Südtrakt zu. Sein scharfes Gehör vernahm zwei Frauenstimmen und schon von Fern erkannte er die Elinhas – heiser, zitternd, ängstlich und wütend zugleich: „Nein! Ich kann das jetzt nicht trinken! Nicht wenn er…"

„Kind, Meister Asah hat angeordnet, dass du das _jetzt_ trinken sollst! Also bitte beherrsche dich und…"

Legolas erreichte die angelehnte Tür, hinter der die kleine Auseinandersetzung stattfand und stieß sie auf, ohne anzuklopfen. Die alte Heilerin wandte sich erschrocken zu ihm um, doch sein ganzer Augenmerk hing nur an der schlanken Gestalt, die zwischen der Alten und einem Bett stand und ihn aus geröteten, nassen Augen ansah. Blitzschnell ließ er seinen Blick über sie gleiten, vergewisserte sich selbst, dass sie keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, dann schaute er Ioreth an. „Lass uns bitte allein!"

Das alte Kräuterweib wollte protestieren, doch ein einziger Blick des Elben genügte und sie stellte den Becher mit dem Beruhigungstrank auf den Tisch und rauschte an ihm vorbei nach draußen. Sie wagte es nicht, Legolas zu widersprechen; dennoch war sie empört, dass das Mädchen sich nicht an die Anordnungen Asahs hielt und der Prinz sie auch noch einfach nach draußen schickte.

Letzteren hätte es herzlich wenig in diesem Moment gekümmert, hätte er von den Gedanken der Heilerin gewusst. Er sah nur Elinha, die blass wie eine Wand, mit nassen Wangen, bebenden Lippen und übergroßen, dunklen Augen ihn anschaute; anscheinend unfähig zunächst irgend etwas zu sagen. Der junge Elb atmete tief durch und war mit zwei Schritten bei ihr, ohne zu bemerken, dass er sich bewegte. Es ging ihr gut! Sie war nicht verwundet worden, aber… Ihre Augen. In ihnen spiegelte sich so viel Schrecken und plötzliche Hoffnung wider, dass es ihn zutiefst berührte. Ohne sein eigenes Zutun hob er eine Hand an ihre Wange und strich unendlich behutsam eine neue Träne fort; dem unsinnigen Drang nachgebend sich nochmals überzeugen zu wollen, dass sie wirklich hier vor ihm stand und ihr nichts Schlimmes fehlte.

Die Berührung zerbrach die Starre, die Elinha befallen hatte und mit einem aufschluchzenden „Ihr seid gekommen!" drängte sie sich an ihn. Beinahe sofort umfingen seine Arme sie und der Duft von einem Wald im Frühling und die Wärme einer sachten Sommerbrise umhüllten sie wie ein beschützender Kokon. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit, welches sie überkam, war für einen Moment fast zu stark es zu verkraften, und sie klammerte sich an ihn, als ihre Knie weich wurden. Er hielt sie fest, drückte sie so sanft an sich, als wäre sie ein Kind, während sie wie durch einen dichten Nebel hindurch spürte, dass er die Wange an ihren Kopf legte und sie sacht wiegte. Leise Worte des Trostes erreichten ihr Ohr und drangen tief in ihre, von Kummer beladene Seele. Seine unmittelbare Nähe vertrieb die schwarzen Schatten aus ihrem Innern nach und nach, seine Wärme verscheuchte die Kälte, die sie nach wie vor gefangen gehalten hatte und seine Stimme löschte das Brausen des Feuers, die krank machenden Laute der Orks und die Schreie ihrer Freunde in ihrem Gedächtnis aus. Für einige wunderbare Augenblicke existierte nichts anderes mehr; nur noch er, die Geborgenheit, die er ihr gab, das sachte Pochen seines Herzens unter ihrem Ohr und das helle Sonnenlicht um sie herum.

Legolas hielt den dünnen, so zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper des Mädchens in den Armen und fühlte eine Welle von Erleichterung über sich hinweg rollen. Sie lebte! Was immer vergangene Nacht passiert war, jetzt befand sie sich hier in der Sicherheit von Minas Tirith und er war bei ihr. Er fühlte sie beben, spürte, wie ihre Tränen durch seine Ober- und Untertunika drangen, und zog sie noch enger an sich. Mit jeder Faser seines Seins wusste er, dass sie seine Nähe nun brauchte wie ein Verdurstender das Wasser, und seine Seele begann leise zu weinen, als er den ungeheuren Schmerz in Elinha wahrnahm. Wohl wissend, dass er momentan nicht mehr tun konnte, als sie zu halten und ihr Zeit zu geben, sich wieder zu fangen, wiegte er sie in seinen Armen wie ein Kind und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, während seine Hände sachte Kreise auf ihren schmalen Rücken zeichneten.

Sein Blick glitt kurz durch den Raum und eine zweite, unsagbare Last wurde von ihm genommen, als er Kaya entdeckte, die tief und fest in dem anderen Bett im Raum schlief, und ihr entspanntes Gesichtchen verriet ihm, dass keine Alpträume das kleine Mädchen plagten – zumindest jetzt nicht.

Er fühlte, wie Elinha tief durchatmete und sich wieder etwas sammelte, bevor sie den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. Der Blick ihrer tränenverhangenen Augen versetzte ihm einen Stich, und sanft strich er ihr durch das zerzauste Haar. „Danke", flüsterte sie, und er brauchte nicht zu fragen, wofür.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte er leise und umfing beruhigend ihre Wange, als er die wieder aufflammenden Schrecken in den grün-grauen Tiefen vor sich sah. Sie machte keine Anstalten sich von ihm zu lösen, und es lag ihm fern, sich von ihr zu trennen. Sie brauchte ihn und – wie er irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins feststellte – fühlte es sich… richtig an, sie so zu halten und ihre Arme um seine Taille zu spüren.

Elinha atmete mehrfach tief durch. Die Vorstellung, die entsetzlichen Bilder wieder herauf zu beschwören erfüllte sie mit Furcht, aber er musste Bescheid wissen. Außerdem musste Hilfe nach Grünfeld geschickt werden. Vielleicht lebten noch einige. Er schien ihre innere Zerrissenheit zu spüren, den der Daumen seiner Hand, die ihre Wange umfangen hielt, massiert sacht ihre Schläfe und in seinem Blick lag so viel Mitgefühl und Verständnis, dass ihr – trotz der Schrecken – warm ums Herz wurde. „Lass dir Zeit", murmelte er. „Erzähle es mir, wenn du dich bereit dazu fühlst."

Die junge Frau schluckte. Jeder Moment, der vertan wurde, konnte einer zu viel sein. „Sie… sie kamen heute Nacht", wisperte sie. „Sie… sie brannten alles nieder… trieben die Menschen zusammen… schlugen auf sie ein… Überall waren ihre Warge…" Sie presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, als die Erinnerungen an Rauch, Flammen, Schreie und Blut zu mächtig wurden. Nur Legolas' wieder stärker werdende Umarmung verhinderte, dass das Geschehen sie erneut in seinen kalten Griff nahm. „Es gelang mir mit Kaya in dem Durcheinander zu fliehen… Aber die anderen… Sie… sie trieben sie zusammen wie Tiere…" Eine neue Träne rollte über ihre Wange und der Elb musterte sie besorgt, aber auch leicht drängend.

„Wer waren ‚sie'? Orks?"

„Ja!" Und dann wurde sie noch bleicher. „Aber… sie wurden nicht von einem der ihren befehligt!" Sie schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft, bevor sie hervor stieß: „Es waren _Menschen_, Legolas! _Es waren Menschen, die sie anführten_!" Ein erneutes Aufschluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und sie barg das Gesicht wieder an seinem Hals – zu aufgerüttelt, um ihre Beherrschung noch länger aufrecht erhalten zu können.

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte der Sohn Thranduils das Gefühl, unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit einem Schwall eisigem Wasser gemacht zu haben. Menschen… _Menschen_ hatten diese Unholde angeführt und ihr _eigen Fleisch und Blut_ ihnen ausgeliefert? _‚Was für eine Teufelei ist nun wieder im Gange?' _dachte er mit aufsteigender Übelkeit. _‚Kann es denn keine Ruhe in diesem Land geben? Ist Mittelerde tatsächlich dazu verflucht, immer und immer wieder in Tränen des Kummers und des Leides zu baden – hervor gerufen von ihren eigenen Kindern?'_

„Kanntest du die Männer?" fragte er leise und fühlte, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. Legolas überlegte einen Moment und versuchte, sich auf die klaren Tatsachen zu konzentrieren, und die aufkeimende Wut und das beginnende Entsetzen, dass Menschen ihresgleichen an Orks verrieten, zu verdrängen. Wäre Avelson einer von ihnen gewesen, so hätte Elinha ihn bemerkt. Er hatte genau ihre Abscheu und ihren Zorn auf diesen Mann gefühlt, und mit der Abneigung verhielt es sich ähnlich, wie mit der Zuneigung: derjenige, dem eines von beiden galt, erkannte man sofort. Dennoch grenzte der Zufall, dass eine Nacht zuvor der Tributeintreiber davon gejagt wurde und die Nacht darauf das Dorf zerstört wurde – bei dem auch noch Menschen ihre Hände im Spiel hatten – an das Unmögliche. Nein, das konnten keine unabhängig voneinander geschehene Ereignisse sein! Wie formulierte Aragorn es immer: ‚Hier stinkt was!' – und das tat es. Und zwar ganz gewaltig!

Aragorn… Er musste Bescheid wissen, und das sofort. Und am besten aus erster Hand!

„Elinha?" begann er leise und zwang sie sanft, ihn anzusehen. Die Verzweiflung in ihrem Blick, das namenlose Grauen ob der unfassbaren Geschehnisse, lag tief in ihren Augen und bevor er auch nur wusste, was er tat, beugte er sich nieder und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die kalte, und dennoch feuchte Stirn – eine Geste des Trostes, und dennoch durchrieselte es ihn wie einen Schluck schweren, köstlichen Weines. Ihre Haut war weich und er fühlte, wie sie für einen Moment den Atem anhielt, bevor sie ihn groß ansah. Er lächelte; wenn auch verlegener, als er dachte. „Elinha, das, was in Grünfeld geschehen ist, darf nicht länger verschwiegen werden. Hilfe werden deine Freunde brauchen und wir müssen handeln. Komm mit mir, damit die entsprechenden Männer davon erfahren." Er schob sie sacht von sich. „Wo sind deine Sachen?"

Die junge Frau blinzelte – das sachte Streichen seines Mundes über ihre Stirn hatte sie etwas aus der Fassung gebracht – dann begriff sie, was er meinte. „Legolas… ich kann nicht mit Euch zur Zitadelle und…"

„Du musst!" unterbrach er sie milde, aber bestimmt, während er kurz ihre Tunika von dem Stuhl aufnahm. „Wo ist der Rest?"

„Beim Waschen und ihre Stiefel waren völlig durchgeweicht!" erklang die Stimme Éowyns von der Tür her. Die junge Rohirrin trat ein und musterte Elinha mit einem mitfühlendem Blick; ihr Atem flog. „Schnell seid Ihr zu Pferd, mein Freund!" sagte sie an den Elb gewandt, über dessen Gesicht ein Hauch von Schuld huschte. Sicher, er hätte sie mitnehmen können. Anstelle dessen war er wie von Sinnen auf dem Rücken einer geliehenen Stute hierher geprescht. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Milday!" erwiderte er und senkte kurz die Lider. „Es war ungehobelt von mir, Euch zu Fuß eilen zu lassen, anstatt Euch auf meinem Pferd mit aufsitzen zu lassen."

Die zukünftige Fürstin Ithiliens schmunzelte erheitert. „Klar ist mir der Grund, warum es Euch nicht hielt – und mein Verständnis habt Ihr allemal!" Ihr Augenmerk glitt wieder über das junge Mädchen, welches den Elbenprinzen anscheinend eingefangen hatte. „Ich sehe zu, ob ich irgendwo Stiefel für sie auftreiben kann!" Damit entschwand sie wieder und Legolas musterte Elinha ebenfalls. Sie trug lediglich eines der ungebleichten, weichen Gewänder, welche die Verletzten und Kranken bekamen, wenn sie sich in den Häusern der Heilung aufhielten. Es war schlicht geschnitten, wurde in der Taille leicht enger und viel dann weit und bequem auf den Boden hinab; gefolgt von den langen Ärmeln. Es war geradezu absurd einfach, und dennoch wirkte die junge Frau darin so weiblich und zerbrechlich, dass selbst ein Heiliger in Versuchung gekommen wäre. Und – es war dünn! Rasch entledigte er sich seines Umhanges und seiner Obertunika die er ihr mit den Worten reichte: „Hier, zieh das über!"

Verwundert gehorchte sie, während die Nervosität in ihr wuchs. „Was habt Ihr vor?" fragte sie leise und errötete, als er seinen eigenen Gürtel um ihre Taille schlang, um die viel zu lange und weite Obertunika etwas zu raffen. „Wie gesagt, das was geschehen ist, muss schnellstens an den richtigen Stellen weitergegeben werden und…"

Sie wich zurück. „Legolas, ich kann nicht mit hinauf zur Zitadelle! Wenn man erfährt, wer ich bin, dann…"

Mit beiden Händen umfing er ihr Gesicht und sah ihr fest und dennoch ruhig in die Augen. „Elinha, niemand wird dir etwas tun! Niemand wird dich einsperren! Du stehst unter meinem persönlichen Schutz und mein Wort wiegt an Hofe viel!" Er steckte ihr eine Strähne hinter dem Ohr fest. „Habe keine Furcht! Vertrau mir!" Er bückte sich nach seinem Umhang und Elinha biss sich auf die Lippen. Erneut lag ihr Schicksal völlig in seiner Hand, aber das war es nicht, was sie beunruhigte. „Was… was ist mit Kaya?" flüsterte sie und beobachtete, wie der Elb den Umhang um sie warf.

„Sie schläft und wir sollten sie jetzt nicht wecken. Ich bin mir sicher…"

„Ich bleibe bei ihr und wenn sie erwacht, bringe ich sie nach oben zu den Königshallen!" unterbrach Éowyn ihn freundlich, die soeben zurückkehrte. „Hier! Ich hoffe, sie passen!" Sie überreichte Elinha ein Paar, mit Fell gefütterte Stiefel, die sie sich von einer der Pflegerinnen geliehen hatte.

Ein wenig überrumpelt nahm die junge Frau sie entgegen und schlüpfte hinein. Leicht belustigt sah Éowyn an ihr hinab: Helles Krankengewand, grün-sandfarbene Elbentunika, die ihr bis zu den Knien reichte, Fellstiefel und einen hellgrauen Elbenumhang darüber… Nun, zumindest war es warm, und das war das Einzige, was zählte.

Legolas nickte der Schildmaid Rohans dankbar zu und ergriff Elinha an einer Hand. „Fertig?"

Sie zögerte und sah zu Kaya zurück, doch der junge Elb legte ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schultern und führte sie rasch nach draußen, bevor sie nochmals protestieren konnte. Auf dem Weg durch die Häuser der Heilung begegnete ihnen sowohl Ioreth als auch Asah, doch ihrer beider Proteste fegte er mit einigen klaren Worten beiseite. Er erreichte die große Pforte, trat hindurch und führte die junge Frau zu der Fuchsstute, die geduldig auf ihn gewartet hatte und freudig wieherte, als sie ihn sah.

Elinha blinzelte verwirrt. Das alles ging so schnell und war… so beunruhigend. Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Pferd und ein „Sie hat keinen Sattel!" entfuhr ihr. Legolas lächelte dünn. „Elben reiten sogar am liebsten ganz ohne Zaum, aber sie hier war bereits etwas aufgezäumt, als ich sie mir borgte."

Die junge Frau liebte Tiere – und Pferde ganz besonders – aber auf einem bloßen Rücken zu reiten, traute sie sich nun doch nicht zu. Allerdings wurde sie erst gar nicht gefragt, sondern Legolas ergriff sie um die Taille, hob sie hoch, setzte sie auf die Stute und schwang sich hinter sie. Mit einem Arm sie fest umfangend und beschützend an sich ziehend, ergriff er die Zügel mit der anderen Hand und dann waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg zur Zitadelle; im gestreckten Galopp und mit donnernden Hufen, die sich in den fest getretenen Schnee gruben…

TBC…

Sooo… Das war also das von euch so erwartete Wiedersehen, und ich hoffe, es ist nicht kitschig ausgefallen, aber die Arme hat ganz schön was mitgemacht und da können einem die Nerven schon mal durchgehen.

Ihr ahnt sicher, was im nächsten Kapitel wohl kommt und hier sei auch schon mal der Titel verraten: Waldläufer und König.

Ich tippe fleißig weiter und verbleibe

Bis bald

Eure Lywhn

16


	16. Waldläufer und König

Hallöchen!

Ja, meine Krankheit, an ‚gemeinen' Stellen aufzuhören bereitet mir richtig Freude (sich grinsend die Hände reibend). Aber da ich ja momentan etwas Zeit habe, geht es ja auch schon weiter. Wie zuletzt angedeutet, triff Elinha auf Aragorn – und nicht nur auf ihn, denn die kleine Kaya wird seine Majestät ein wenig aufmischen. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch!

Hannon leh für die Reviews,

viel Spaß

Eure Lywhn

**15. Kapitel – Waldläufer und König**

Der Ritt hinauf zur Zitadelle war nicht lang, und wären die Umstände anders gewesen, so hätte Elinha ihn sicherlich genossen – und das nicht nur, weil Legolas Thranduilion hinter ihr saß und sie so nah bei sich hielt, dass sie die Wärme seines Körpers sogar durch die drei Schichten Kleidung zu spüren vermochte. Obwohl, wäre ihr Verstand nicht noch so eingehüllt gewesen von all den Dingen, die geschehen waren und noch geschehen mochten, hätte sie sich sicherlich eingestanden, dass seine Nähe ihr mehr als nur gut tat.

Die schlanke Fuchsstute preschte in den Tunnel und passierte am anderen Ende die beiden nun endgültig verblüfften Wächter, die beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnten, was überhaupt los war. Erst eilte die Frau Éowyn hinunter in die Stadt, dann stürmte sie zurück, nur, damit kurz darauf der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwalds auf ein halb gesatteltes Pferd sprang, an ihnen vorbei jagte, dicht gefolgt erneut von der zukünftigen Gemahlin Faramirs und nun kehrte der Elb in dem gleichen raschen Tempo zurück und hielt eine junge Frau dabei vor sich im Arm, die seinen Umhang trug. Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. Was, bei Eru, hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Legolas erreichte die Königshallen und zügelte die Fuchsstute, die ein fröhliches Wiehern von sich gab. Der Ritt – ohne Sattel – hatte ihr augenscheinlich Spaß bereitet. Die Reiter, die mit ihren Vorbereitungen derweil fertig waren, sahen ihn und das ihnen fremde Mädchen und groß und neugierig an. Auch Faramir, der von seiner Verlobten nur etwas von „… sie wollte nur mit Legolas sprechen…" im Vorbeilaufen gehört hatte, bevor sie wieder davon geeilt war, musterte die fremde Frau aufmerksam. Rot-braunes Haar, jung, dünn… Er wusste von der Beschreibung des Elbenprinzen her, wen er da mitgebracht hatte.

Der Sohn Thranduils glitt geschmeidig von dem Pferderücken, tätschelte die Stute sanft, was ihm mit einem liebevollen Schnauben gedankt wurde, und hob dann Elinha hinunter, die sich mit großen Augen halb ängstlich, halb neugierig umschaute und sich nahe bei ihm hielt. Höher, als bis zum fünften Ring, war sie in Minas Tirith noch nie gekommen, und von dem großen Platz des Springbrunnens und dem Weißen Baum hoch oben auf der Veste, hatte sie immer nur gehört, aber noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Ihr Blick glitt über die Ritter in ihrer Nähe, die sich anscheinend für einen Aufbruch vorbereitet hatten und die Rüstungen der Stadtwache trugen. Unwillkürlich schluckte sie. Sollte Legolas' Einfluss nicht so stark sein, wie er angegeben hatte, dann wäre sie verloren sobald heraus kam, wer sie war. Näher kommende, feste Schritte lenkten sie ab und sie sah einen jungen Mann mit hellen Augen in einem attraktiven Gesicht und hellbraunem Haar die Treppe der Königshallen herunter kommen; gekleidet in einen erlesenen Wappenrock, Samttunika und hohe Stiefel. Um seine Schultern lag ein weißer Umhang und auch ohne jede Insignien wusste sie, dass er ein hoher Herr sein musste. Sympathisch wirkte er, wenn auch im Moment streng.

„Also hast du sie wieder erwischt, Legolas?" erkundigte Faramir sich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln; die Lage falsch interpretierend, was man aber sicherlich nicht seinen Fehler heißen konnte. In der Situation, wie sie sich ihm zeigte, konnte er keine anderen Schlüsse ziehen, als dass die Diebin wieder versucht hatte, ihrem ‚Tagewerk' nachzugehen, und dass der Elb sie dingfest gemacht hatte. Was sonst hatte sie in Minas Tirith verloren? Er wandte sich halb um. „Wachen? Nehmt sie fest!"

Kälte erwachte schlagartig in Elinha, gefolgt von beginnender Panik, als gleich mehrere der Reiter sich ihr näherten; die Gesichter grimmig entschlossen.

„_DARO_!"

Selbst jene, die kein Sindarin beherrschten – was auf die meisten zutraf – spürten instinktiv, was dieser Befehl bedeutete und blieben stehen. Unschlüssig sahen sie zwischen dem Sohn des ehemaligen Truchsess' und dem Elb hin und her, der einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Mädchens schlang und seinen Blick fest auf Faramir richtete. „Elinha steht unter meinem Schutz!" sagte er ruhig.

Der junge Fürst von Ithilien runzelte verwundert die Stirn. „Legolas", begann er. „Sie ist eine Diebin und offensichtlich hast du sie gerade wieder dabei erwi…"

Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes schloss die Distanz zu ihm; die junge, sich leicht widersetzende Frau mit sich ziehend. „Schicke bitte die Reiter hier, die die Hilfsgüter nach Grünfeld bringen sollten, sofort los." Er senkte leicht die Stimme und fuhr fort: „Das Dorf wurde heute Nacht angegriffen und verwüstet. Vielleicht gibt es noch Überlebende, aber wenn, müssen sie schnell gefunden werden, bevor Kälte und wilde Tiere sich ihrer bemächtigen!"

Faramir erbleichte. „Überfallen?" Sein Blick fand Elinha. „Wer hat euch überfallen?"

„Orks", wisperte sie zurück.

Dem jungen Fürst dämmerte, was die Gegenwart des Mädchens zu bedeuten hatte. „Dann bist du die Frau, die heute Morgen am Rammas Echor von der Torwache gerettet wurde?" vergewisserte er sich nicht ohne Erstaunen, und als Elinha nickte, atmete er tief durch. Daher die Eile Legolas' vorhin. „Und sie haben euch heute Nacht angegriffen?"

Erneut machte das Mädchen eine zustimmende Geste. „Sie… sie haben alles niedergebrannt!" flüsterte sie und Faramir strich sich kurz über die Stirn. Eru, warum traf es immer die Ärmsten und Schwächsten?

„Ich werde sofort einen Rettungstrupp veranlassen", sagte er und wandte sich bereits den Reitern zu, als Legolas ihn mit einer sachten Geste zurück hielt. „Mein Freund, darf ich dich dann noch um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Der junge Mann lächelte flüchtig. „Natürlich!"

„Bitte informiere _Streicher_, er möge in die kleine Bibliothek kommen. Es ist sicherlich… nützlich, wenn er die Informationen aus erster Hand bekommt."

Faramir blinzelte verblüfft. „Streicher?" hakte er vorsichtig nach und der junge Elb nickte freundlich. „_Aíe_! Streicher!"

Ein dünnes Schmunzeln glitt über das Gesicht des jungen Fürsten, als er erkannte, was Legolas beabsichtigte. „Ich suche ihn und richte es ihm aus."

Ein kurzes Aufschimmern in den kristallblauen Augen des Erstgeborenen zeugten von dünner Erleichterung, als er mit einem „_Hannon leh_, Faramir!" leicht den Kopf senkte und dann das Mädchen mit sich die Treppe hinauf nahm.

Elinha, verunsichert und verwirrt, sah sich nochmals um. „Faramir?" fragte sie leise. „Das… das ist der Sohn Denethors?"

Legolas lächelte sanft. „Ja, das ist er. Keine Sorge, er ist ein Freund aller derjenigen, die des Schutzes bedürfen und ein unnachgiebiger Gegner aller, die Unrecht tun." Er erhöhte sacht den Druck seines Armes um ihre Schultern. „Und dass du Schutz benötigst, weiß er nun." Er führte sie in die Hallen Merethrond und wollte sie durch den Thronsaal leiten, als sie unvermittelt stehen blieb und ihn somit zwang, ebenfalls inne zu halten. Trotz seiner Anspannung musste er ein wenig lächeln, als er ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen und ihren offen stehenden Mund bemerkte, was sie nun wirklich wie ein Kind wirken ließ, während sie seinen Umhang fester um sich zog – ganz so, als schäme sie sich ihres Erscheinungsbildes im Angesicht von so viel uralter, erhabener, zeitloser Pracht. Ihr Blick glitt über die großen Marmorsäulen, die Statuen der vergangenen Könige und blieb schließlich an dem Thron hängen, der wie ein in sich ruhender, stummer, geduldiger Zeuge allen Geschehens nahe der Stirnwand stand.

„Man sagt, die Hallen des Königs würden die Größe der Númenórer, die Zeitlosigkeit der Elben und die Macht des Guten in sich vereinen", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war vor lauter Ehrfurcht zu einem Flüstern herab gesunken. „Aber keine Beschreibung vermag das hier wiederzugeben."

Legolas' Lächeln wuchs leicht in die Breite. Ja, Merethrond war beeindruckend, besonders jetzt, da es von Wärme beherrscht wurde. Aber er fragte sich, was sie zu den Hallen seines Vaters gesagt hätte, denn die großen unterirdischen Höhlen Thranduils, deren Säulen so hoch ragten, dass das Fackellicht nicht mehr zeigte, wo sie mit der Decke verschmolzen, schüchterten die meisten Fremden maßlos ein. Er selbst – wenn er ganz ehrlich war – bevorzugte den Thronsaal von Minas Tirith, denn im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater fühlte der junge Sindar-Elb sich in hellen, lichten und mit frischer Luft durchzogenen Räumen wohler, während Thranduil gerne die abgeschlossene Stille suchte.

Eine Bewegung oberhalb des Thronsaales weckte die Aufmerksamkeit des Erstgeborenen. Er sah etwas Weißes verschwinden und wusste auch ohne genau hinzusehen, wer dort eben gegangen war und ihn wahrscheinlich schon wieder durchschaut hatte. Er erhöhte sacht den Druck um Elinhas Schulter. „Komm!" sagt er sanft und geleitete sie zur Treppe und diese hinauf.

„Wer… wer ist dieser Streicher?" fragte sie vorsichtig; jetzt die kunstvoll verzierten Geländer und die hohen Bögen bewundernd, die sich über den Treppenaufgang wölbten. Im Angesicht von so viel Schönheit vergaß sie für einige Momente ihr Leid.

„Ein sehr guter Freund von mir", erwiderte Legolas ausweichend.

„Und… er kann helfen?"

Er begegnete ihren großen Augen und feixte leicht. „_Aíe_! Das kann er!" Ihm war bewusst, dass es nicht ganz fair war der jungen Frau nicht zu sagen, wer sich hinter ‚Streicher' verbarg, aber er betrieb dieses kleine ‚Spiel' nicht, um sie hinters Licht zu führen oder sie zu hintergehen, sondern seine Absichten waren völlig anderer Natur. In Gegenwart des Königs würde sie wahrscheinlich kaum ein Wort hervor bringen können; einem Waldläufer gegenüber hatte sie sicherlich keine Hemmungen. Außerdem – wie ein winziger, nicht ganz uneigennütziger Teil von ihm hoffte – würde Aragorn sie so erleben, wie sie wirklich war und sie vielleicht mögen. Er wusste, dass ihm selbst die Hände gebunden waren, sollte Estel auf eine Rechtsprechung des Mädchens bestehen, aber er vertraute seinem Freund und vor allem auf dessen Herz, das (wie sein eigenes) gerne etwas zu großzügig war.

Er führte sie einen Gang hinab, öffnete schließlich eine Tür und ließ sie eintreten; ihr auf dem Fuß folgend. Aus erneut großen Augen sah sie sich um; ihr Blick glitt über die endlosen Reihen Bücher, die in den Regalen an der Wand aufgestellt waren. Dicke Teppiche und lange Vorhänge verliehen dem Raum etwas Wohnhaftes, unterstrichen noch durch die verschiedenen Leseecken, in denen hochlehnige Sessel standen und zum Verweilen einluden. In einem davon, nahe dem Fenster, hockte die zusammen gesunkene Gestalt eines alten Mannes, der in ein graues Gewand gehüllt war. Er war offensichtlich beim Lesen eingeschlafen, denn sein Kopf lehnte halb an der hohen Rückenlehne und sein Kinn mit einem langen, weißen Bart berührte seine Brust. Er hielt ein Buch auf dem Schoß, über den eine dicke Decke gebreitet war, um wohl seine, durch das Alter schnell kalt werdenden Knochen zu wärmen. Hinter dem Sessel lugte der Rest eines hellen Stabes hervor – augenscheinlich seine Gehstütze.

Elinha zögerte und deutete dann auf ihn. „Stören wir ihn nicht?" flüsterte sie und bemerkte das, für sie ein wenig verwunderliche amüsierte Blitzen in den Augen des Elben.

Legolas grinste innerlich. _‚Mithrandir, man sollte dich nicht Gandalf den Weißen, sondern Gandalf den Fuchs nennen!'_ Dass der alte Zauberer nur so tat, als würde er schlafen, bewies der Umstand, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren – denn der Istar schlief, wie es auch die Elben zu tun pflegten – mit offenen Lidern. Einem übermütigen Impuls nachgebend, antwortete der junge Elb leise, aber dennoch klar verständlich: „Keine Sorge, wir stören ihn nicht. Er ist alt und seine Ohren sind fast taub. Selbst, wenn er wach wäre, würde er uns nicht bemerken, wenn wir nicht vor ihm auf- und abspringen würden."

Er beobachtete Gandalf genau, auf dessen Stirn sich für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages eine steile Falte bildete. Elinha hob eine feine Braue. „Ist er so schwerhörig?"

„_Aíe_!" nickte der Prinz. „Und halb blind. Warum er versucht zu lesen, ist mir ein Rätsel. Er kann ohnehin keinen Buchstaben mehr erkennen. Vielleicht ist er deswegen auch eingeschlafen."

Der linke Nasenflügel des Zauberers zuckte kurz und Legolas wandte sich rasch ab, um sein Feixen zu verbergen. Ihm war klar, dass Gandalf das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde, aber der Schalk hatte den Elben gepackt – ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie jung er wirklich noch war – und in solchen Fällen war selbst sein eigener Vater vor Scherzen nicht sicher.

In dem Moment trat ein Mann mittleren Alters ein. Groß war er – genauso hoch aufgeschossen wie Legolas – und sein schulterlanges, dunkles Haar hing recht wüst in sein Gesicht. Er trug einfache Beinkleider, Stiefel, die sicherlich schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, eine dunkelrote Tunika und eine verschlissene Jacke aus Leder. Ein Gürtel war um seine Taille geschlungen, an dem ein Dolch in einer kunstvoll verzierten Scheide hing, und Elinha hätte einen solchen Mann eher in den Wäldern vermutet, als hier im Palast. Er musterte sie kurz aus klaren, grauen Augen, lächelte dünn, rieb sich kurz über das bärtige Kinn und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Du wolltest mich sprechen, mein Freund?" wandte er sich an Legolas, der ihn kurz von oben bis unten musterte und dann grinste. Perfekt! Vom König zum Waldläufer innerhalb der Zeit, die ein Vogel von hier zum untersten Ring der Stadt benötigen würde.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Streicher", begann er und sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ohnehin nichts zu tun, seit ich hier bin!" Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mädchen zu. Faramir hatte ihm die recht merkwürdige Botschaft Legolas' überbringen lassen und Estel hatte sofort gewusst, worum sein Elbenfreund ihn auf diese Weise bat. Der König, der mit einigen Beratern zusammen gesessen hatte und ihnen von der beunruhigenden Nähe der Orks berichtet hatte, begriff sofort, dass etwas geschehen war, was seine sofortige Anwesenheit verlangte. Seine _verdeckte_ Anwesenheit, wohlgemerkt. Also hatte er sich rasch die alten Waldläufersachen übergezogen und war zu der kleinen Bibliothek geeilt, nur um hier seinen Freund in Begleitung einer jungen Frau anzutreffen, nach deren Identität er sich erst gar nicht zu erkundigen brauchte. Er wusste auch so, dass es Legolas' kleine Diebin war, die – in das Krankengewand der ‚Häuser', in die Tunika des Elben und in dessen Umhang gehüllt, mit viel zu großen Fellstiefeln an den Füßen – ihm gegenüber stand.

Der junge Elb legte sacht eine Hand auf den Rücken des Mädchens. „Elinha? Das ist Streicher, ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Streicher? Das ist Elinha, eine… Bekannte."

Das kurze Zögern war Aragorn nicht entgangen und innerlich fragte er sich für einen Moment, wie bekannt die beiden wirklich miteinander waren. Die junge Frau lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, als sie ihn eingehend musterte und dann zaghaft fragte: „Herr? Euer Name… ich vernahm ihn schon einmal. Ich glaube, mein Vater erwähnte ihn."

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. „Dein Vater? Wie lautet sein Name?"

„Sein Name war Borárs, mein Herr, aus dem Norden." Sie kam zaghaft einen Schritt näher. „Ihr… Ihr seid ein Dúnedain, nicht wahr? Ein Waldläufer."

Estel betrachtete sie näher, während er langsam nickte. „Das ist richtig." Er musterte ihre Haare und ihre Augen – wirklich ungewöhnlich, wie er befand – und suchte in seinen Erinnerungen nach dem Namen, den sie genannt hatte. „Borárs… Sehr groß, breitschultrig, braunes Haar mit einem Rotstich…" murmelte er, als vor seinen inneren Augen ein Bild aufflammte, und Elinha lächelte traurig. „Ja, Herr, das war er!"

Der Sohn Thranduils sah sie erstaunt an. „Dein Vater… war einer der Dúnedain?" vergewisserte er sich und die Verwirrung stand in seinen schönen Zügen geschrieben, als die junge Frau eine zustimmende Geste machte. Er blinzelte. Sie war also kein einfaches Bauernmädchen aus dem so genannten gemeinen Volk, sondern in ihr floss _númenórisches Blut_! Allein das stellte sie weit über die einfache Bevölkerung. Warum sie ihm diese, für sie so wichtige Tatsache verschwiegen hatte, gab ihm ein Rätsel auf.

Aragorn rieb sich über das Kinn; leicht in Gedanken versunken. „Ja, ich kannte ihn – wenn auch nur flüchtig. Ich traf ihn vor einigen Jahren, als er aus dem Westen kam und meine Männer und mich unterstützte, als wir die Grenzen des Auenlandes schützten." Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Er erwähnte seine Frau, die aus Lossarnach stammt, und eine kleine Tochter…" Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Elinha. „Das muss folglich du gewesen sein."

Das Mädchen machte eine erneute zustimmende Geste, während sie ihn nicht mehr ganz so schüchtern ansah, wie zu Beginn. „Mein Vater erwähnte Euch… wenn auch nur einige wenige Male, Herr."

„Wie geht es ihm?" erkundigte sich der einstige Waldläufer und beobachtete die junge Frau aufmerksam. Ja, er erinnerte sich jetzt klarer. Er hatte nur wenige Tage mit Borárs zusammen gearbeitet, doch die Ähnlichkeit seiner Tochter mit ihm war unleugbar. Die gleichen merkwürdigen grün-grauen Augen, der gleiche Rotschimmer im Haar. Er begegnete ihrem traurigen Blick – bei Eru, Legolas hatte Recht! Sie war wirklich noch ein halbes Kind – und seufzte lautlos auf, als sie leise erwiderte: „Er… er starb von zwei Jahren, als er mit einigen Freunden eine Gruppe Rohirrim vor dem Zugriff von Orks zu schützen versuchte."

„Das… tut mir leid", murmelte Estel und verfluchte einmal mehr Sauron und seine dunklen Schergen, die Jahrhundert- sogar Jahrtausende lang so viel Kummer und Leid über die Menschen und auch die Elben gebracht hatten. „Ich kannte ihn nur flüchtig, aber er war ein tapferer, guter Mann!" Das stimmte. Borárs war wirklich ein mutiger Mann gewesen, dessen Aufrichtigkeit ihn beeindruckt hatte. _‚Und seine Tochter verdingt sich als Taschendiebin! Sie muss wahrlich in Not gewesen sein, denn das Erbe ihres Vaters ist sicherlich nicht nur äußerlicher Natur!'_

Elinha lächelte dünn. „Ja, das war er." Sie atmete tief durch. „Mutter kehrte nach seinem Tod mit mir nach Lossarnach zurück – nach Grünfeld, aus dem sie stammte." Ihre Stimme war zum Schluss leiser geworden und Aragorn bemerkte, wie ein Zittern durch das Mädchen glitt und das bisschen Farbe, die in ihre Wangen zurück gekehrt war, wieder geisterhafter Blässe wich.

Legolas fühlte sofort den wiederkehrenden Schrecken in Elinha, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und sagte ruhig: „Grünfeld wurde vergangene Nacht angegriffen und niedergebrannt." Er begegnete dem scharfen, aber auch schockierten Blick seines Freundes, und fuhr fort: „Elinha und ihre kleine Ziehtochter Kaya entkamen den Angreifern, aber ob es noch weitere Überlebende gibt, weiß sie nicht und… Estel! Bleib bitte hier! Ich habe Faramir bereits darum gebeten, einen Rettungstrupp nach Grünfeld zu entsenden!"

Aragorn, der bei der Erwähnung, dass das Dorf überfallen und angesteckt worden war, bereits halb zur Tür geeilt war, verharrte ihm Schritt und sah über die Schulter zurück. Legolas überraschte ihn erneut. Ja, es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass er ein Königssohn war, der von Kindesbeinen an Zeuge von Entscheidungen und Befehlen geworden war. Er lächelte dünn und senkte leicht das Haupt. „_Hannon leh_!" Er atmete durch. Mehr konnte in diesem Moment nicht getan werden, also wandte er sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. „Elinha, ich möchte, dass du mir genau erzählst, was sich zugetragen hat!"

Mit erneuter Verunsicherung sah sie zu Legolas auf, der aufmunternd nickte, während er ihr einen Arm halb um die Taille legte. Sie sollte wissen, dass sie nicht allein war und dass sie seine Unterstützung hatte. Elinha war froh über seine Nähe, als sie zuerst zögerlich, doch dann immer schneller und hastiger berichtete, was sich in Grünfeld ereignet hatte. Als sie erwähnte, dass auch einige Menschen unter den Angreifern gewesen waren, versteifte der Waldläufer sich und starrte sie fassungslos an.

„_Menschen_? Bist du dir sicher?"

Nervös sah sie das Blitzen in seinen Augen, während er plötzlich größer und beinahe bedrohlich wirkte. „Ja, Herr! Deutlich vernahm ich ihre Stimmen und ihre Worte. Sie waren in Schwarz gekleidet und ritten mächtige Rösser."

Estel riss seinen Blick von ihr los und richtete ihn auf seinen elbischen Freund, auf dessen Gesicht er den gleichen Zorn sah, der auch in ihm wallte. Menschen, die sich mit Orks verbündeten? Das war doch…

Es klopfte und bevor einer der beiden Männer reagieren konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Éowyn trat mit den Worten ein: „Aragorn? Verzeih bitte die Störung, aber man sagte mir, dass ich die Mutter von der Kleinen hier antreffen kann." An ihrer Hand hielt sie ein vielleicht vier- oder fünfjähriges Mädchen, das sich aus großen Kinderaugen ängstlich und fasziniert zugleich umschaute, die drei Erwachsenen entdeckte und mit einem „Elinha!" auf die junge Frau zustürmte, die sofort auf die Knie gegangen war, dem Kind beide Hände entgegen streckte und es mit einem „Kaya!" an sich zog.

Éowyn lächelte, als sie das Wiedersehen von Mutter und Tochter sah. Legolas und die junge Frau waren nur kurze Zeit fort gewesen, als das kleine Mädchen wach wurde und Angst bekam, als seine Mutter nicht bei ihr weilte. Die junge Rohirrin hatte vergebens versucht, die Kleine zu beruhigen und erst, als sie ihr versprochen hatte sie sofort zu ihrer Mama zu bringen, war sie stiller geworden. Sie hatte das Kind in dessen Sachen eingepackt, es in eine Decke gehüllt und dann hinauf zur Zitadelle gebracht.

Elinha war glücklich, ihre kleine Ziehtochter in die Arme zu schließen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als die Kleine anklagend ausrief: „Du warst nicht da, als ich wach wurde!"

„Ich weiß, Liebes. Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste mit dem Herrn Legolas mit, damit unseren Freunden im Dorf geholfen werden kann."

Bei der Erwähnung des Elben, machte Kaya sich von ihrer Ziehmutter los (die sich wieder erhob), sah sich kurz um, erkannte die vertraute Person mit den hellblonden Haaren und stürzte mit einem „Lelas!" auf ihn zu. Mit einer gewissen Verblüffung beobachtete Aragorn, wie sein elbischer Freund sich sofort bückte, das kleine Mädchen hochhob und dieses die Arme um seinen Hals warf, während er das zarte Körperchen sanft an sich drückte. „Hallo, meine Kleine!" sagte er warm und rieb sacht über den schmalen Kinderrücken, bis das Kind sich halb aufrichtete, sich mit den Händchen auf seinen Schultern abstützte und ihn aus großen Augen ansah. „Da… da waren diese hässlichen Kerle… Und du warst nicht da!"

Legolas schloss flüchtig die Lider, als dünner Schmerz in ihm aufstieg, und antwortete leise: „Ich weiß, Kaya, und es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, was euch drohte, und als ich es erfuhr, eilte ich sofort zu euch."

Kaya rieb sich das Köpfchen, was ihr ohnehin zerzausten, blonden Haare noch mehr durcheinander wirbelte, während sie ihn prüfend musterte – und sich dann an ihn kuschelte. „Geh nich' mehr weg", murmelte sie und seufzte wie eine Erwachsene, als der Elb beschützend ihr Gesichtchen umfing und mit dem Daumen ihre Schläfe massierte.

Elinha lächelte dünn und sah Éowyn dankbar an. „Ich danke Euch, Herrin, dass Ihr sie hierher gebracht habt."

Die Schildmaid Rohans erwiderte das Lächeln. „Deine kleine Tochter ist ziemlich energisch, wenn sie etwas möchte – und sie wollte halt zu dir." Sie überreichte ihr die verschlissene Puppe des Kindes, welche sie in die Tasche ihres Umhanges gesteckt hatte, und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Bitte entschuldige nochmals die Störung, Aragorn!"

Der gondorische König nickte ihr angespannt zu – „Du störst nicht!" – und beobachtete dann Elinha, die bei der nun zweiten Erwähnung seines wahren Namens stutzte.

Die junge Frau sah der schönen, hohen Dame nach und lauschte nochmals auf den Namen, den diese für den Waldläufer benutzt hatte. Aragorn. Sie kannte diesen Namen. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gehört, und zwar…

Aragorn!

Aragorn, Arathons Sohn, Stammesführer der Dúnedain, Erbe Isildurs und… _der König Gondors_!

Sie starrte ihn an, sah, wie er fragend – und ein wenig amüsiert – eine Braue hob, sah seine gerade Haltung, den stolzen Blick und fühlte die majestätische Ausstrahlung, die ihn umgab. Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können? Dieser Mann – Streicher – war kein Waldläufer, sondern der König. _Ihr_ König! Und er stand hier vor ihr, keinen Meter von ihr entfernt! Mit einem „Mein Herr!" fiel sie vor ihm auf die Knie und senkte das Haupt. Eru, sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen, als wäre er einer aus dem Dorf, und in Wahrheit…

Kaya sah ihre Ziehmutter knien und strampelte ein wenig, damit Legolas sie wieder absetzte. „Bist du gefallen, Elinha?" fragte sie, sobald ihre kleinen Füße wieder den Boden berührten und begegnete dem erschrockenen Blick der grün-grauen Augen.

„Kaya", wisperte Elinha hektisch. „Bitte sei still und knie dich hin!"

_Das_ verstand das kleine Mädchen nun überhaupt nicht. „Warum?"

„Vor dir steht der König!" flüsterte die junge Frau und betete, das Kind möge seine Neugier bezähmen und einmal das tun, was ihm gesagt wurde. Aber natürlich war dies eine vergebliche Hoffnung. Kaya sah zu dem ihr fremden, etwas wild aussehenden Mann auf und musterte ihn äußerst kritisch von oben bis unten. Estel fühlte Belustigung in sich aufsteigen, als er es bemerkte, und schmunzelte, als die Kleine schließlich dir Ärmchen vor der Brust verschränkte und langsam das Köpfchen schüttelte. „Du musst dich irren, Elinha. Das kann nicht der König sein!"

Legolas biss sich rasch auf die Lippen, um nicht aufzulachen, während Aragorn verwundert die Stirn runzelte. „Und warum kann ich nicht der König sein, kleine Maus?" fragte er ungläubig. Kaya breitete die Ärmchen aus und erklärte in einem Tonfall der ihm klar machte, dass er eben etwas sehr, sehr Dummes gefragt hatte: „Na, du hast keine Krone auf!"

Der junge Elb presste sich schnell eine Hand vor den Mund, als das Lachen wie frisches Quellwasser in ihm hoch perlte und aus der Richtung des Sessels erklang ein dumpfes Husten, als Gandalf gegen seine eigene Heiterkeit ankämpfte und gleichzeitig versuchte, seine Rolle als ‚schlafender Alter' beizubehalten. Elinha keuchte entsetzt auf und wagte es, den Blick zu Elessar zu heben.

Dieser blinzelte verblüfft. Keiner, dem er bisher seinen Namen sagte, hatte auch nur eine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, wer er war – selbst, als seine Kleidung verdreckt und er selbst vor Schmutz nur so gestrotzt hatte. Selbst andere Würdenträger der westlichen Länder hatten ihn angeschaut, seine Ausstrahlung wahrgenommen und hatten ihm sofort geglaubt. Und da stand dieser kleine Dreikäsehoch vor ihm, der ihm noch nicht einmal bis zur Hüfte reichte, und erklärte ihm klar und deutlich, dass er nicht der König sein könne, da er keine Krone trug. Estel konnte nicht anders: er lachte auf.

Das schien Kaya nun gar nicht zu fallen, denn sie stemmte die Händchen in die Hüften und legte den Kopf schief; auf ihrem Gesichtchen stand Empörung geschrieben – während Elinha leise aufstöhnte: „Kaya, bitte!"

Aragorn feixte breit. Nun, hier galt es Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten. Er sah sich kurz um, trat zu Gandalf, nahm ihm behutsam das Buch ab – sehr wohl sah er das flüchtige Schmunzeln, welches schnell wie ein Blitz über das Gesicht des alten Zauberers huschte – schlug es zu, kehrte zu Kaya zurück und ging vor ihr die Hocke. „Hier", sagte er und hielt ihr das Buch hin, welches misstrauisch beäugt wurde. „Nimm es nur, aber sei vorsichtig. Es ist schwer."

Das Kind streckte die Hände nach dem Buch aus, in welche Estel den Wälzer hinein legte und vorsichtshalber weiterhin etwas festhielt. Und das war auch gut so. Die Kleine vermochte es kaum zu halten. „Schwer, nicht wahr?" fragte er und als das kleine Mädchen nickte und ihn fragend anschaute, fuhr er fort: „Und so schwer ist meine Krone. Würde ich sie den ganzen Tag tragen, so hätte ich Kopfschmerzen."

Kaya sah ihn groß an und war froh, als er ihr das dicke ‚Ding' wieder abnahm. „So schwer?" fragte sie verwundert, und Estel nickte. „Ja. Darum trage ich sie nicht immer."

Die Kleine schürzte die Lippen und Aragorn dachte schon, sie wäre nun überzeugt, allerdings kannte er da kleine naseweise Mädchen schlecht. Sie rieb sich das Näschen und sagte langsam: „Mama hat mir früher erzählt, dass der König einen Ring trägt – zwei Schalgen mit einem grünen Stein!"

Elinha schloss in aufsteigender Furcht die Augen, während Aragorn und Legolas einen lachenden Blick miteinander tauschten. „Du meinst ‚Schlangen', nicht wahr?"

„Was sind Schl… Schlangen?" Das Kind stolperte über den Begriff, als hätte es ihn noch nie zuvor gehört, und Estel erklärte freundlich: „Riesengroße Regenwürmer!"

Nun musste der Elbenprinz doch vor sich hin glucksen. „Hast du diese Beschreibung von dem Herrn Elrond?"

„Nein! Und Eru möge verhindern, dass er sie jemals hört!" erwiderte Aragorn trocken, während er dem Kind seine linke Hand hinhielt. Skeptisch betrachtete sie den Ring, der an seinem Zeigefinger steckte und die Form von zwei Schlangen hatten, die sich gegenseitig in den Schwanz bissen. In ihrer Mitte ruhte ein Stein – grün wie der Wald im Sommer und klar wie ein Bergesee. „Na, glaubst du mir jetzt?" fragte er, und als die großen Kinderaugen voller Wunder sich auf ihn richteten, zerwuselte er die blonden Härchen. „Das ist richtig so, meine Kleine! Nur nicht alles immer direkt glauben, was die Erwachsenen einem erzählen!" Er schaute zu Legolas auf, dessen Augen strahlend und seltsam stolz an dem kleinen Mädchen hingen, und grinste: „Ich kann schon verstehen, warum diese kleine Dame hier dich so eingefangen hat, _mellon nîn_! Sie ist entzückend."

Er richtete sich wieder auf und wandte sich Elinha zu, die nach wie vor das Knie gebeugt hatte und demütig den Kopf gesenkt hielt. „Steh auf!" befahl er ruhig und die junge Frau kam dem leicht bebend nach. „Du weißt nun, wer ich bin – und wir beide wissen, dass es noch andere Dinge gibt, über die ich mit dir reden muss." Sie erbleichte noch mehr, und schlug die Augen nieder. „Aber momentan gibt es Wichtigeres. Bist du dir sicher, dass du keinen der Männer kanntest, die euch mit überfallen haben?"

Elinha nickte stumm. Sie hatte keine der Stimmen gekannt. Kaya, die wieder zu Legolas gegangen war und ein Händchen in seine Finger geschoben hatte, platzte hervor: „Der eine Mann hatte zwei Augen!" Als die drei Erwachsenen sie anschauten, ergänzte sie: „Der eine hat das Gitter vor seinem Gesicht weg geschoben, und da habe ich es gesehen! Er hatte zwei Augen!"

Nun war es für Menschen normal, zwei Augen zu haben, und da Kaya das Wort ‚Augenfarbe' nicht einfiel, wusste auch keiner, was sie meinte. Legolas beugte sich nieder und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Pst, _filigod nîn_! (mein Vögelchen) Lass Elinha erzählen!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und beobachtete wieder seinen Freund und die junge Frau, als hinter ihm ein erneutes Husten erklang.

Elinha blickte über die Schulter und diesmal sah sie, wie der alte Mann sich rührte. Auch Aragorn entging es nicht und befand es an der Zeit, Gandalfs kleines Versteckspiel zu beenden. Er ahnte, warum sein alter Freund sich schlafend gestellt hatte: einem Istar entging nichts und ihm war klar, dass der Zauberer Elinha mit den ihm eigenen Fähigkeiten geprüft hatte. Er räusperte sich und hob die Stimme. „Gut geschlafen?" erkundigte er sich und Mithrandir blinzelte mehrfach, bedachte ihm mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln, und richtete sich auf.

„Bitte?" Glaubte Aragorn tatsächlich, er habe geschlafen? Sein Blick richtete sich auf die junge Frau und er musterte sie kurz. Sie war in der Tat noch sehr jung und wirkte – trotz der viel zu großen Kleidungsstücke, die sie verbargen – dünn. Ihre Augen jedoch spiegelten Furcht und Unschuld wieder, und ihr Gesicht war – trotz Entbehrungen, Leid und Kummer – ungewöhnlich hübsch. Er lächelte innerlich. „Da bist du ja, Merilin!"

Legolas riss die Augen auf, als er das Sindarin-Wort für ‚Nachtigall' hörte, während Elinha schüchtern erwiderte: „Verzeiht, mein Herr, aber mein Name ist nicht Meri… sondern Elinha."

Gandalf hob die Brauen; in seinen blauen Augen blitzte es belustigt. „Was?"

Die junge Frau erinnerte sich, was Legolas ihr über den alten Mann, der auf sie einen gütigen, freundlichen Eindruck machte, gesagt hatte und wiederholte so laut sie konnte: „Mein Name ist nicht Meril, sondern Elinha, mein Herr!"

Mithrandir zuckte zusammen und auch der junge Elb presste sich eine Hand an das Ohr, während Aragorn verblüfft fragte: „Warum schreist du so?"

Errötend blickte die junge Dúnedain ihn an. „Der Herr Legolas sagte mir, dass das Alterchen dort sehr schwer hört und sieht!"

Estels blinzelte, riss die Augen auf, starrte zuerst sie, dann den Elb und schließlich Gandalf an – der den Prinzen mit einer äußerst säuerlichen Miene bedachte – und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Elinha richtete ob dieses Heiterkeitsausbruches ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den alten Mann, der soeben die Decke beiseite zog und leise etwas in seinen Bart schimpfte. „Verzeiht, mein Herr, aber… habe ich da etwas missverstanden?" fragte sie schüchtern.

„Hm?" Gandalf sah auf, bemerkte die Verwirrung der jungen Frau, und bedachte den Sohn Thranduils, der mit äußerst unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck die ihm gegenüber stehende Regalwand betrachtete, mit einem empörten Blick. „Nein, mein Kind. Es ist wahrlich nicht deine Schuld, wenn ein UNVERSCHÄMTER ELBISCHER GRÜNSCHNABEL SICH SCHERZE WIE EIN ZEHNJÄHRIGER BENGEL ERLAUBT!"

Noch immer wirkte Legolas' Miene so, als gäbe es kein Wässerchen, das er zu trüben vermochte. „Ich habe lediglich versucht, dich in deiner… Rolle zu unterstützen, Mithrandir!"

„… ‚seine Ohren sind fast taub...' – ‚…bemerkt uns nicht, wenn wir nicht vor ihm auf- und abspringen…' – ‚… Er kann ohnehin keinen Buchstaben mehr erkennen…'!" Er stand auf und ging mit erstaunlich leichten Bewegungen, wie Elinha fand, auf Legolas zu. „Junge, ich ziehe dir die Ohren so lang, dass Gimlis Behandlung gestern wie ein Frühlingshauch gewesen ist!"

Der Elbenprinz lachte leise – er wusste, dass Gandalf nicht wirklich zornig war – und verneigte sich leicht. „Vergib mir, Mithrandir, aber ich konnte nicht wiederstehen."

„Wiederstehen? Übers Knie gelegt, gehörst du und Respekt eingeflößt, du…" Er stoppte mitten im Schritt und sah verblüfft nach unten, als er im letzten Moment verhinderte, einen kleinen Menschen umzulaufen, der sich ihm direkt in den Weg stellte. „Nich' mit Lelas schimpfen!" rief Kaya, breitete schützend die Ärmchen aus und bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick.

Gandalf blinzelte zutiefst erstaunt, sah Aragorn an – der noch immer in sich hinein lachte – dann einen äußerst erheiterten Elben und dann wieder hinab auf die tapfere, kleine Beschützerin dieses ‚elbischen Grünschnabels'. Er setzte eine strenge Miene auf und runzelte die Stirn, doch das Kind ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, sondern verschränkte die Arme vor der kleinen Brust, streckte energisch das Kinn vor und blieb standhaft dort, wo es war. Der alte Zauberer kratzte sich am Kopf. „Nun, an einer solchen Leibwache traue ich mich nicht vorbei!" brummte er und in seinen Mundwinkeln begann es zu zucken.

Kaya hob beide Brauen – eine Geste, die sie anscheinend von ihrer Ziehmutter übernommen hatte – und fragte skeptisch: „Du tust Lelas nicht weiter ausschimpfen?"

Der Istar bedachte den grinsenden Elb mit einem mürrischen Blick, nickte aber. „Hier sind schließlich junge Damen im Raum. Und es wäre besser, sie würden sich nicht all zu sehr von diesem… spitzohrigen Lümmel einwickeln lassen!"

Aragorn wischte sich kurz über die Augen – _‚Legolas, das hat sicher noch ein Nachspiel!'_ lachte er innerlich – und hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Du kennst doch die Elben, mein alter Freund: stets zu einem Scherz aufgelegt sind sie ein fröhliches Volk!"

„Ja – und dem Nachwuchs Mittelerdes mangelt es an Respekt! Erst meint dieser freche Zwerg, der ‚Schönheitsschlaf' würde bei mir ohnehin nichts mehr bringen, und diese vorlaute Elb hier meint mich taub und blind!" Seine Stimme klang bereits nicht mehr so brummig, wie zu Beginn, und als er sah, wie die beiden Freunde noch immer in sich hinein glucksten, warf er resigniert beide Hände in die Höhe, wodurch sein graues Gewand etwas verrutschte.

Elinha stockte der Atem, als das Sonnenlicht sich auf schlohweißem, weichen Stoff brach, der so hell schimmerte, als wäre er aus geschmolzenem Metall. Ihr Blick glitt über ihn. Weißes Haar, weißer Bart, eine alte aber nicht gebeugte Gestalt, ein Stab, der am Boden lag und sehr lang zu sein schien, ein pfiffiger Blick… und Augen, die bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu blicken schienen. Mithrandir… oder auch…

„Gandalf?" wisperte sie, den Namen verwendend, den auch die Dúnedain benutzten. „Meister Gandalf?"

Der alte Zauberer richtete seinen Augenmerk auf sie, strich Kaya kurz über den Kopf, ging um sie herum und trat zu Elinha. „Ja, mein Kind. Ich bin Gandalf!" Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und spürte sofort, wie verkrampft sie war. „Hab keine Furcht, du bist hier unter Freunden!" Er sah schräg zu Legolas hinüber. „Auch wenn einem hier in diesem Raum noch ein kleines Wunder blüht!" Dann musterte er sie, und die junge Frau vermochte nicht den Blick abzuwenden, als seine tiefblauen Augen sie einfingen. „Keine Arg und keine Lüge sehe ich in deinem Blick und Kummer spüre ich in deinem Herzen!" Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Verzage nicht, mein Kind. Manchmal muss man erst durch Finsternis, Kälte und Einsamkeit gehen, um Licht, Wärme und Liebe zu finden. An sich selbst zu glauben und nicht den Mut zu verlieren, ist der Trick dabei! Und da ist noch so viel Hoffnung in dir, dass du die Zweifel und alles, was noch kommen magst, bestehen wirst." Er beugte sich vor. „Du bist nicht mehr alleine, Elinha."

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ich danke Euch von Herzen für Euren gute Worte, Herr Gandalf", flüsterte sie und sah dann unsicher wieder auf zu Aragorn, der sich von seiner Erheiterung erholt hatte.

„Wahr ist's wie alles, das Gandalf sagt. Alleine bist du nicht mehr – und was deine ‚Tätigkeit' angeht, derer wegen du öfter hier in Minas Tirith warst, so wird ein andermal darüber gesprochen." Er sah kurz an hier herab und lächelte dünn. „Mir scheint, ein wenig Wasser, Seife, Essen und Ruhe sind vonnöten, um die Schrecken, die du durchmachtest, ein wenig hinter dir zu lassen." Sein Blick fand den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes. „Legolas? Bring unseren Gast bitte hinauf. Meines Wissens ist das kleine Nebenzimmer deines Gemachs unbenutzt." Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Elinha. „Du und deine Tochter könnt euch dort ausruhen und ich veranlasse, dass euch etwas zu essen gebracht wird." Er schaute Kaya an, die die Erwachsenen sehr aufmerksam beobachtete. „Hast du Hunger, kleine Krabbe?"

Das Kind kicherte leise und nickte. „Ja, aber ich bin doch keine Krabbe!"

„Doch, das bist du!" widersprach der gondorische König lächelnd. „Eine kleine, vorwitzige Krabbe, die sogar einem mürrischen Karpfen in die Nase zwickt!" Prompt wurde das Kichern lauter – und Gandalf fuhr erstaunlich schnell zu ihm um.

„_Karpfen_?"

„Damit bist nicht du gemeint, alter Freund!" beschwichtigte Aragorn ihn sofort und Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht erneut auflachen. Er trat neben Elinha und berührte sie sacht am Arm. „Komm! Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer." Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Estel. „Wo treffen wir uns?"

„In Kürze im Beratungsraum", erwiderte Aragorn und innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken wurde aus dem vergnügten Waldläufer wieder der König und Herrscher eines riesigen Reichs, dessen Bedrohung diesmal von innen zu kommen schien. „Elinhas Bericht hat neue Tatsachen enthüllt, die der Beachtung bedürfen. Beten wir, dass es noch ein paar Überlebende gibt."

Von der Veste her wurden Stimmen und Hufschlag laut und Estel seufzte leise. „Und so ganz nebenbei muss ich noch den einen oder anderen Gratulant begrüßen, Hände schütteln und…" Er verzog das Gesicht. „Als Waldläufer war es einfacher!" brummte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Es war Kaya, die ihn noch einmal zurück hielt. „Du?" Fragend blickte er auf das kleine Mädchen hinunter, dass ihn anstrahlte. „Darf ich auch die Königin sehen?"

Elinha schloss peinlich berührt die Augen, während Aragorn leise lachte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie sehen wirst, kleiner Fratz! Ich bin mir da sogar sehr sicher!" Er nickte seinen beiden Freunden zu. „Bis gleich!" Damit entschwand er und Gandalf atmete tief durch. Wahrlich unberuhigende Nachrichten waren das, die eingetroffen waren, und der weise Zauberer spürte genau, dass dies erst der Anfang war…

TBC…

Nun, die ‚kleine Krabbe' hat mal wieder ihren ganz eigenen Zauber geflochten, den viele kleine Kinder so gut beherrschen (glückliches Opfer hier). Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es ein Wiederlesen mit Ferethon, der seine Lügen weiterspinnen wird wie eine schwarze Witwe. Aber auch unsere lieben Hobbits, Gimli und Arwen werden wieder mit von der Partie sein.

Ich haue weiter in die Tasten,

bis bald

Lywhn

15


	17. Ein Gespinst aus Lügen

Halli-Hallo, ihr Lieben,

ja, ‚gewohnheitsgemäß' heute die nächste Fortsetzung. Um eine allgemeine Frage zu beantworten, was meine Zeit angeht: des Rätsels Lösung ist ganz einfach: ich habe ein paar Tage Urlaub. Leider – nicht jammern! – neigt dieser sich dem Ende und ihr werdet bald wieder einige Tage warten müssen, bis es weiter geht. Aber: das steigert ja nur die Spannung, oder?

Sorry wegen dem Wort „Dünn". Normaler Weise lese ich die Kapis noch mal durch, bevor ich sie poste aber gestern Nachmittag fehlte mir die Zeit dazu, da ich weg musste. Also, bitte Nachsicht… lach.

Ansonsten: Hannon leh für die vielen Reviews und Mails und ich bin absolut happy, dass euch die Story so gut gefällt. Wie angedeutet, geht es weiter auch mit Ferethon und… Nein, mehr wird nicht verraten.

Viel Spaß

Eure Lywhn

**16. Kapitel – Ein Gespinst von Lügen**

Elinha sah aus großen Augen um sich. Kleines Zimmer? Der Raum, in den Legolas sie und Kaya geführt hatte, maß das Dreifache ihrer Hütte. Ein breites Bett aus schwerem, dunklen Holz mit einem Baldachin stand an der rechten Wand und warme Decken, ein Fell und mehrere, mit erlesenen Stoffen bezogene Kissen luden zum seligen Schlummer ein. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers befand sich ein Kamin, in dem der Elb innerhalb von kürzester Zeit ein kräftiges Feuer zum Lodern brachte. Ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, eine Kleidertruhe und dicke Teppiche bildeten die restliche Einrichtung. Schwere Samtvorhänge hielten das Sonnelicht etwas draußen und als der Elbenprinz sie zur Seite zog, gewahrte Elinha einen Balkon, auf dem ebenfalls zwei Stühle standen.

Legolas öffnete die Tür und ließ Elinha – und einer aufgeregten Kaya – den Vortritt. Von hier aus hatte sie einen unglaublichen Blick auf den süd-westlichen Teil der Veste, eine Teil der Häuser der Heilung, auf den Berg Mindolluin und die obersten beiden Ringe von Minas Tirith. Die Sonne war noch nicht herum gekommen und die Luft war noch kalt, und dennoch hing die Vorahnung des bald beginnenden Frühlings in der Luft, und ließen den Schnee freundlicher wirken. Stimmen aus der Stadt drangen empor und vom Hof her erklang der Hufschlag von mehreren Pferden.

„Es… es ist so friedlich hier", flüsterte Elinha nach einem Augenblick und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Legolas Kaya hochgehoben und sie sicher auf seine Hüfte gesetzt hatte, damit auch sie über die Brüstung hinweg schauen konnte, während er sie mit einem Arm beschützend umschlang. „Ja", erwiderte er leise. „Ja, das ist es." Sein Blick fand den ihren. „Und sobald Aragorn die Schuldigen zur Strecke gebracht hat, wird es auch so für dich und die anderen wieder werden."

„Wenn sie noch leben", murmelte Elinha und die Wärme seine Hand, als er diese auf ihre Schulter legte, vermittelte ihr etwas Trost.

„Du hast Mithrandir gehört", sagte er sanft. „Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Sie ist es, die selbst das Unmögliche möglich macht." Ein sachtes Schmunzeln glitt über sein Gesicht. „Das Schicksal von ganz Mittelerde hing bis vor kurzem an einer einzigen Hoffnung in der Gestalt eines Mannes, der nun auf dem Thron sitzt, und sogar ihren Namen trägt." Auf ihr fragendes Gesicht hin, erklärte er: „Aragorn wird von den Elben Estel genannt – Hoffnung."

Elinha nickte verstehend, verharrte plötzlich und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ihr habt mich ins offene Messer laufen lassen!" Sie sah sofort, dass er protestieren wollte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Leugnet es nicht, Legolas, Ihr habt mich irre geführt! Streicher! Ein Waldläufer! Und in Wahrheit war's der König!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes hob seine freie Hand und strich ihr eine wilde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Keine Furcht solltest du vor ihm haben, sondern so frei und offen sprechen, wie du bist. Ohne Hemmungen solltest du dich deinem König anvertrauen, doch ich sah, dass dies nicht möglich wäre, wüsstest du, wer er ist." Fragend, skeptisch und auch ein wenig schmollend war ihr Blick, und er senkte leicht das Haupt. „Verzeih mir!"

Elinha musterte ihn. Täuschte sie sich, oder sah sie wirklich einen leichten Schimmer von verlegener Röte auf seinen Wangen. „Und der Trick mit dem Herrn Gandalf? Er muss mich für respektlos und vorlaut halten, nachdem ich ihn ‚Alterchen' und ‚schwerhörig' hieß!"

„Nicht du warst es, der diesen Übermut einfädelte, sondern ich. Und glaube mir: er weiß einen Unterschied zu machen", beruhigte der Elb sie. „Hast du nicht seine Worte vernommen? Wohlgesonnen ist er dir!" Er rieb sich den Nacken. „Nur ich werde mich in der nächsten Zeit vor ihm in Acht nehmen müssen!"

Die junge Frau mustere ihn eingehend und verspürte ein Lachen in sich aufsteigen. „Wärt Ihr nicht ein Elb und zudem auch noch der Sohn eines Königs, so würde ich meinen, einen großen Jungen vor mir zu haben, der das Streiche spielen liebt!" Im nächsten Moment errötete sie. „Verzeiht, Herr Legolas, das… ist mir nur so heraus gerutscht. Es ist nur…"

Der Prinz grinste kurz. „Du hast mich durchschaut! Ja, Streiche zu spielen und unsere Scherze zu treiben, lieben wir Elben – auch wenn viele der Älteren von der Unrast und der Sehnsucht nach dem Meer ergriffen sind und Traurigkeit sich in ihnen ausbreitet, die sie oft vergessen lassen, dass das Leben zu schön ist, um nur schmerzlichen Gedanken nachzuhängen." Ohne sein eigenes Zutun legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Und wenn mein vorwitziges Handeln dich und Kaya auch nur einige Momente der Trauer entreißen konnte, so ist es gut!"

Aus großen Augen sah sie ihn an; Dankbarkeit schimmerte in den grau-grünen Tiefen, als sie begriff, warum er das alles getan hatte. „Werdet Ihr keinen Ärger mit dem Herrn Gandalf bekommen?"

Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Mithrandir ist wie das Wetter im April: Jetzt stürmt und gewittert es und dann scheint wieder die Sonne und kein Wölkchen vermag den Himmel zu trüben. Er hat sich schon wieder beruhigt – doch heimzahlen wird er es mir irgendwann." Er spürte, wie sie erschrak und schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Keine Sorge! Seine Retourkutschen sind meistens acht- oder zehnspännig, aber ohne Bosheit! Mein Fett werde ich weg bekommen – und Gimli wird sich wahrscheinlich ins Fäustchen lachen – aber es wird nichts Schlimmes sein. Gandalf liebt seine Freunde, auch wenn er ihnen hin und wieder den Kopf wäscht!"

Kaya hatte aufmerksam zugehört und tippte ihn nun mit einem Fingerchen vor die Brust. „Schimpft der alte Mann wieder mit dir?"

Legolas machte eine verneinende Geste und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Nein! Und er ist kein alter Mann – zumindest nicht so, wie du es kennst. Ein Zauberer ist er. Der Größte, der jemals durch Mittelerde wandelte."

Die Kinderaugen wurden kugelrund. „Ein… Zauberer?"

„Ja, aber ein guter Zauberer. So strahlend weiß, wie sein Gewand und sein Bart sind, so rein ist sein Herz. Ja, er schimpft hin und wieder, aber nur, weil er es gut mit einem meint." Er machte eine sachte Kopfbewegung in die Richtung der jungen Frau. „Deine Ziehmutter schimpfte doch auch schon mit dir, oder?"

Kaya schniefte kurz und nickte. „Ja – erst neulich. Und das nur, weil ich auf einen Baum geklettert bin!"

„In Schnee und Eis!" ergänzt Elinha und seufzte leise. „Manchmal vermag ich sie nicht zu zügeln!"

Legolas nickte bedächtig. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Als Estel noch klein war, hatten weder Elronds Söhne noch ich Augen genug im Kopf, um auf ihn zu achten!"

Elinhas Augen weiteten sich, als sie begriff, von wem er sprach. „Ihr… Ihr kanntet den König als _Kind_?" Als der Elb eine zustimmende Geste machte, platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Aber… Ihr wirkt so wesentlich jünger als er!"

Legolas lachte leise auf. „_Aíe_! Das ist uns Elben mit in die Wiege gegeben worden." Er setzte Kaya wieder ab. „In Kürze wird euch ein spätes Frühstück serviert und danach ruht euch aus. Genug habt ihr in den vergangen Stunden durchlitten, und ein wenig Schlaf wird euch gut tun." Er ließ seinen Blick amüsiert an ihr herunter gleiten und Elinhas Wangen verfärbten sich rot. „Auch etwas Passenderes zum Anziehen wird dann bereit liegen."

Die junge Frau machte Anstalten, den Umhang auszuziehen, doch er umfing ihre Hände sacht. „Nein, behalte es nur an! Noch ist es kühl im Raum und meine Tunika wird dich wärmen." Er führte die beiden wieder nach drinnen und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Sobald die Reiter aus Grünfeld zurück sind, gebe ich dir Nachricht", versprach er.

Kaya lief zu ihm und hielt ihm an dem Saum seiner Untertunika fest. „Geh nicht weg!" bat sie und der Prinz beugte sich nieder. „Ich bin nicht weit, meine Kleine. Aber der König, die anderen und ich müssen besprechen, wie wir deinen und Elinhas Freunden helfen können und jene bestrafen, die euch so weh getan haben."

„Glaubt Ihr… glaubt Ihr, dass die anderen noch leben?" fragte Elinha leise und Legolas holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er leise und bedauerte es, ihr keine andere Antwort geben zu können. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber wenn sie noch leben sollten, dann werden wir ihnen helfen – egal, welcher Hilfe sie benötigen!" Er verbeugte sich leicht – eine Geste, die Elinha verlegen machte – und verließ dann mit großen Schritten den Raum.

Kaya sah zu ihrer Ziehmutter zurück. „Und jetzt?"

Elinha streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, und als die Kleine zu ihr zurück gelaufen war und ihre Finger ergriff, deutete sie auf einen Krug und eine Waschschüssel. „Das da!" sagte sie fest und das kleine Mädchen riss entsetzt die Augen auf, bevor es wild das Köpfchen schüttelte. „Nein!"

„Oh doch! Du bist schmutzig wie ein kleines Ferkelchen! Und so ein schmutziges Kind wird die Königin bestimmt nicht sehen wollen!" setzte sie geschickt hinzu. Damit gewann sie den kleinen Machtkampf. Schmollend folgte Kaya ihr zu der Waschschüssel und verschränkte bockig die Ärmchen vor der Brust. Sie _hasste_ waschen!

Gandalf traf mit Aragorn zusammen, als dieser – wieder in die Kleidung gehüllt, die eines Königs würdig war – auf dem Rückweg zum Beratungssaal war. Der Istar schürzte die Lippen, als er den zornigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes bemerkte, und schloss sich ihm an; sein Stab klopfte bei jedem Schritt sacht auf den Boden. „Hältst du es für einen Zufall, dass ausgerechnet Grünfeld überfallen und nieder gebrannt wurde?" fragte er, die Antwort bereits wissend.

Estel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Der Zufall ist etwas zu groß, wenn du mich fragst. Und ich schätzen, dem- oder denjenigen, die dahinter stecken, wären nicht erfreut würden sie erfahren, dass zwei der Bewohner entkommen konnten."

Der Weiße Zauberer hob eine dicke Braue. „Hast du deswegen das Mädchen und dessen Tochter hier einquartiert?"

Ein dünnes Schnauben entrang sich dem König. „Hier sind sie erst einmal sicher, zweitens habe ich das Gefühl, dass Elinha noch dazu beitrage kann, Licht in diese Sache zu bringen und drittens…" Er zögerte und der Hauch eines Schmunzelns umspielte seine Lippen, was Gandalf nicht entging. Dieser brummte leicht amüsiert vor sich hin. „Hm… Der Frühling ist nicht mehr weit, und man sagt, dass Elben dann besonders… fröhlich sind." Er begegnete dem wissenden Blick der grauen Augen und klopfte ihm sacht auf die Schulter.

„Gut, dass du und Legolas Elinha ein wenig abgelenkt haben", murmelte der Dúnedain. „Das Grauen sitzt tief in ihr und den Geist einmal auf etwas anderes zu lenken, gibt neue Kraft."

„Abgelenkt?" entfuhr es Gandalf. „Dieser freche Elb hat mich…" Er winkte ab. „Hm! Ich vergesse gern, wie jung unser Prinz noch ist und es ist ein Vorrecht der Jugend, hin und wieder uns Alte aufzuziehen. Und wenn es dem Mädchen geholfen hat, so sei es!" Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Aragorn, dem er es nicht verübeln konnte, dass dieser auf seine Kosten gelacht hatte. „Auch dich lenkte es einen Moment ab." Dann lächelte er. „Und gut bist du auf das Kind eingegangen. Angst und Schrecken sind für Kinder nicht wenig heftig, als für Erwachsene, aber sie vergessen sie schneller – wahrscheinlich, weil ihnen vieles, was sie nicht kennen Angst macht und ihre kleinen Seelen die Furcht schneller wieder von sich stoßen müssen."

Elessar atmete durch. „Ja, Kinder sind diesbezüglich glücklicher dran, als die Großen. Ich wünsche mir manchmal, ich könnte die Schrecken, die hinter mir liegen, genauso schnell vergessen – oder jene, die noch kommen mögen, besser überwinden." Sie bogen um eine Ecke und hielten auf die geschlossenen Türen des Beratungssaales zu. „Ich hoffe, dass Faramirs Männer mir bald Bescheid geben können, was sie gefunden haben. Beten wir, dass noch mehr als nur Elinha und ihre kleine Tochter überlebt haben!"

Er betrat wieder den Beratungssaal und entdeckte unter den Würdenträgern von Minas Tirith auch Gimli, der ihm brummig entgegen sah. „Ist unser Meister Spitzohr wieder aufgetaucht?"

Gandalf und Aragorn tauschten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. „Ja – und nicht allein!"

Der Zwerg hob beide Brauen. „Jetzt sag mir nicht… die Kleine ist hier!?"

Estel nahm in seiner Nähe Platz und atmete tief durch. „Nachrichten verbreiten sich hier schneller als der Wind, wie ich bemerke!" Er ließ den Blick in die Runde schweifen. „Und nicht alle sind gut. Es hat sich etwas zugetragen, was unser sofortiges Handeln bedarf, meine Herren…"

Es war bereits weit nach Mittag, als Neuankömmlinge die Veste in Aufruhr versetzte. Denn es waren zwar Gratulanten, die dem König zu dessen Ehrentag ihre Aufwartung machen wollten, aber einer von ihnen war ein Lehnfürst. Einige der Herren von den umliegenden Lehen wurden erst zum späteren Nachmittag hin erwartet, und dennoch war die Ankunft dieses Mannes Anlass genug, um Aragorn mit grimmiger Miene aus dem Beratungssaal zu holen und mit Legolas, Gandalf und Faramir an der Seite den Fürsten in sein privates Arbeitszimmer zu zitieren, kaum, dass ein Diener seinem König von dessen Erscheinen berichtet hatte. Ferethon war gekommen! Und er betrat Aragorns Arbeitszimmer mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, in welches er von einem der Diener geführt wurde.

„Mein König Elessar!" begrüßte er seinen König und verneigte sich tief. „Gestattet mir, Euch von ganzen Herzen zu Eurem heutigen Ehrentag zu gratulieren!"

Estel, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, musterte sein Gegenüber kühl. Gekleidet in schillernden Harnisch über einem lange, schweren Waffenrock, mit einem dunklen Umhang um die Schulter und einem schmalen Silberreif auf der Stirn, war er ganz der Fürst eines kleinen Landes.

„Ich danke dir, Fürst Ferethon, auch wenn ich deine Ankunft bereits gestern erwartete!" erwiderte er knapp und beobachtete die Reaktion des jüngeren Mannes scharf.

„Gestern, mein König?" Der Sohn Forlongs, der im Volksmund den Beinamen ‚der Dicke' bekommen hatte, sah ihn verwundert an und schrak zusammen, als erst durch die Stimme Gandalfs er bemerkte, dass er mit Elessar nicht alleine war.

„So hat Avelson die Nachricht von Herrn Legolas nicht überbracht?" erkundigte der Weiße Zauberer sich und Ferethon wandte sich ihm zu.

„Mithrandir!" Er verneigte sich nochmals. „Ich freue mich, Euch zu sehen, Meister!" Dann gewahrte er Legolas und Faramir und begrüßte auch sie mit höflichen Worte, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den König richtete, dessen Miene er nicht zu lesen vermochte. Doch auch so wusste er, was Aragorns Unmut geweckt hatte. Jetzt galt es, nicht nur Elessar, sondern auch den Weißen Zauberer und den Elb zu täuschen. Bei Faramir machte er sich keine großen Sorgen, da dieser nicht über die Gaben des Istars und des Erstgeborenen verfügte, hinter die Fassade eines Menschen zu schauen. „Ich bedaure, mein Herr, aber keine Nachricht erreichte mich – weder von Euch, noch von dem Herrn Legolas." Er blickte über die Schulter den Elb an. „Wem übergabt Ihr eine Botschaft für mich?"

Legolas, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand gelehnt hatte, stieß sich geschmeidig ab und trat näher. Er hatte sich eine silberblaue Tunika auf sein Untergewand gezogen, und der helle Stoff schimmerte genauso sturmgrau, wie seine Augen – ein untrügliche Zeichen seiner Wut. „Eurem Tributeintreiber, Avelson, trug ich auf Euch mitzuteilen, dass Ihr Euch umgehend in Minas Tirith einzufinden habt!" sagte er fest. „Doch heute erst erscheint Ihr – nachdem es in Eurem Lehen zu blutigen Übergriffen kam!"

Ferethon blinzelte verwirrt – woher, zum Kuckuck, wusste der Elb davon? – und wandte sich mit einem perfekten Ausdruck ehrlicher Verblüffung wieder Aragorn zu. „Mein König, Avelson steht seit Wochen nicht mehr in meinem Dienst! Zu jähzornig und zu tyrannisch ging er seinen Aufgaben nach und Klagen aus der Bevölkerung erreichten mich über ihn. So entließ ich ihn, nachdem einige gute Worte mehrfach nicht fruchteten!" Er sah wieder Legolas an, der nun direkt vor ihm stand, und hielt dessen Blick stand – ein nicht leichtes Unterfangen, denn die Augen des Erstgeborenen schienen direkt in seine Seele zu schneiden. „Ihr spracht von einem blutigen Übergriff in Lossarnach. Was genau meint Ihr damit?" Unruhe klang in seiner Stimme mit und spiegelte sich auch auf seinem Gesicht wieder.

Der Sohn Thranduils schirmte alle äußeren Einflüsse ab und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den Mann vor sich. Leicht erregt, wirkte er, und angespannt, doch das war aufgrund der Situation, mit der er sich konfrontiert sah, nicht verwunderlich.

„Eines der unter Eurem Schutz stehenden Dörfer wurde heute Nacht angegriffen und vernichtet", übernahm es Aragorn, ihm zu antworten und sah, wie Ferethon erbleichte.

„Bitte?" Die Stimme des Fürsten klang kratzig.

„Eine kleine Ansiedlung unweit des Pelennor", ergänzte Legolas und seine ansonsten eher weichen Züge waren hart wie Stein. „Die Bewohner nennen es Grünfeld – oder _nannten_ es!"

Ferethon runzelte die Stirn. Verdammt! Woher hatte man in Minas Tirith bereits Kunde davon? Seine Erschütterung kam ihm zugute, auch wenn diese auf etwas anderem basierte, als Sorge um das Dorf. „Woher habt Ihr Kenntnisse davon, wenn selbst mir nichts davon zugetragen wurde?" fragte er und richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf den König. „Was ist mit den Leuten dort?"

Estel erhob sich. „Das fragst du mich? Wäre es nicht deine Pflicht zu wissen, was in dem dir anvertrauten Lehen geschieht?"

Ferethon senkte den Blick. „Selbstverständlich, mein König, doch ich bitte um Verständnis, dass ich nicht über jede einzelne kleine Siedlung Bescheid wissen kann."

„Jede einzelne kleine Siedlung?" Die Augen des Elbenprinzen wurden schmal. „So wisst Ihr nicht, dass die Menschen in den Dörfern und den Höfen Hungersnot leiden und keinen Silberling mehr in der Tasche haben, da sie alles, was sie besaßen, als ‚Tribut' an Euren Tributeintreiber abgeben mussten, wollten sie nicht das Dach über den Köpfen angezündet bekommen?"

„_WAAAS_?" Ferethon starrte ihn entgeistert an – innerlich froh über Ófnirs Weitsicht, die Menschen, die ihm bei einer Befragung durch den König hätten gefährlich werden können, aus dem Weg zu räumen. Seine Empörung jedoch war echt – wenn auch nicht über diese Untat, sondern über den Umstand, dass die Kunde von dem nieder gebrannten Dorf schneller Elessar erreicht hatte, als geplant. Irgendetwas musste schief gegangen sein und war nicht ‚so gut verlaufen' wie Ófnir, der sich unauffällig in seinem Gefolge befand, ihm am frühen Morgen berichtet hatte. „Avelson hat… falschen Tribut eingetrieben?" vergewisserte er sich bei dem Elben und sah, wie Gandalf den Erstgeborenen trat.

Unbemerkt legte der Weiße Zauberer eine Hand an den Rücken Legolas', als er den gleißenden Zorn des jungen Elben spürte. „Euer ehemaliger Tributeintreiber hat sich zu Lasten der Bevölkerung bereichert, indem er Abgaben einforderte, die nicht rechtens waren. Wusstet Ihr davon?" Seine Stimme klang ruhig und beinahe freundlich, doch Ferethon war schlau genug, sich davon nicht täuschen zu lassen. Es hieß, dass Mithrandir Gedanken lesen könnte und gerne den unbekümmerten Alten spielte, um andere auszuhorchen.

„Nein, Herr Gandalf, selbstverständlich nicht!" entrüstete er sich und Aragorn hob beide Brauen. „Die Bevölkerung blutet wohl schon seit Monate aus – und das ist dir entgangen?"

Ferethon rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Was soll ich dazu sagen, mein König? Der Winter war hart und grimmig, und Wochen lang kam ich nicht über die Grenzen der Ansiedlung heraus, die meinen Wohnsitz umsäumt. Sobald der Schnee etwas geschmolzen ist, werde ich eine Inspektion vornehmen – so wie mein Vater es mich lehrte!"

Ein dünnes Schnauben entrang sich Faramir, der sich bisher schweigend im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. „Aber um gute und reichlich Speisen ankarren zu lassen, war der Schnee wohl zu hoch!"

„Außerdem ist der schlimmste Frost gebrochen", warf Legolas ein und fand sich einmal mehr im Zentrum des Blicks der tiefschwarzen Augen vor sich. „Ich bedaure, Herr Elb, aber es mir nicht gegeben über den Schnee zu wandeln, wie es Euer Volk vermag!" entgegnete Ferethon fest, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Faramir richtete. „Und was die Nahrungsmittel betrifft: Sie stammen aus den südlichen Ländern Gondors, wo die Menschen froh über den gefundenen Absatz sind! Meines Wissens gehört auch Ithilien dazu, welches ja unter deiner Obhut nun liegt, nicht wahr?"

Der Sohn des letzten Truchsess' hob beide Brauen. „Der Winter hielt auch Ithilien in seinem kalten Griff – bis auf die südlichsten Regionen. Und dort sind immer noch die Spuren der Südländer, die Ithilien während des Ringkrieges versuchten einzunehmen! Absatz für die Ernten meines Lehens gibt es in der Tat genug, aber bevorzugt in Ithilien selbst."

„Oder Minas Tirith?" warf Ferethon ein und wandte ihm brüsk den Rücken zu. „Mein König, ich weiß nicht, welche Schandtaten Avelson verrichtete. Wie gesagt, steht er seit Wochen nicht mehr in meinem Dienst und als er ging, schlossen sich ihm ein paar seiner Männer an. Man sagte mir, er habe Lossaranch in südliche Richtung verlassen und sah keine Veranlassung, ihn zu verfolgen. Wenn er zurückkehrte und hinter meinem Rücken die Unwissenheit der Bevölkerung ausnutzte, um sich zu bereichern, so seid versichert, dass ich ihn finden, stellen und zur Verantwortung ziehen werde. Die Ritterwürde erkenne ich ihm hiermit ab und ich erkläre ihn zu vogelfrei!" Er erwiderte ruhig den Blick Aragorns. „Und nun bitte ich Euch, mein Herr, sagt mir, was mit diesem Dorf geschehen ist. Ihr sagtet etwas von einem Überfall. Bitte lasst mich nicht im Dunkeln und lasst mich wissen, was geschehen ist!"

„Glatt wie ein Aal ist er!" knurrte Faramir und warf sich frustriert in einen der Sessel. Vor einigen Minuten hatte Aragorn Ferethon verlassen und diesem ein Gästequartier zugewiesen, nachdem das Gespräch nicht gerade so verlaufen war, wie er erhofft hatte.

Der Weiße Zauberer brummte zustimmend. „Sein Erschrecken war echt", warf er ein und der junge Fürst schnaubte verächtlich. „Sicher! Sollte er hinter diesem gemeinen Überfall stecken, so war er sicherlich nicht glücklich darüber, dass wir Bescheid wussten!"

Legolas hatte sich wieder gegen die Wand gelehnt und in seiner charakteristischen Art und Weise die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Falsch ist sein Blick und seine Worte sind zweischneidig!" knurrte er und sah Estel an. „Du hast es doch auch gemerkt, oder?"

Der gondorische König seufzte leise und rieb sich die Augen. Und der Tag hatte so wunderschön begonnen… „Sicher, Legolas! Ferethon ist nicht wie sein Vater, der zwar dem Essen und dem Wein frönte, aber ein guter Landesvater war. Sein Sohn ist ehrgeizig und intelligent, weiß was er will und vermag mit Worten gut umzugehen. Aber all das macht ihn nicht schuldig. Ich kann ihn nicht festsetzen, solange ich keine Beweise gegen ihn in der Hand habe! Und wenn er sagt, dass er Avelson schon vor Wochen aus seinen Diensten entlassen hat, habe ich keine Möglichkeit diese Aussage zu überprüfen!"

„Iorlas berichtete doch gestern, dass es Gerüchte über Avelsons nächtliche Ritte und Trinkgelage gibt", warf Faramir ein und Estel sah ihn leicht müde an. „Ja, aber es sind halt nur Gerüchte! Niemand hat Avelson in den vergangenen Wochen gesehen – und da er bis eben nicht vogelfrei war, konnte niemand es ihm verbieten, hin und wieder seine alte Heimat aufzusuchen. Und hätte mich mein Fürst davon gejagt, würde ich meine Besuche auch geheim halten wollen." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Dennoch besteht zwischen ihm und dem Überfall auf Grünfeld eine Verbindung. Ich spüre es mit jeder Faser!"

„Wann erwartest du die Reiter zurück?" fragte Gandalf und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Nicht vor heute Nachmittag!" Er verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch. „Hoffen wir, dass sie nicht nur böse Nachrichten haben." Sein Blick glitt zu Legolas. „Haben sich unsere beiden Gäste gut eingelebt?"

Der junge Elb zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit ich dir zur Ratssitzung folgte", erwiderte er und Aragorns Mund wurde von einem Schmunzeln umspielt. „Es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn Elinha heute Abend bei Tisch mit dabei wäre", sinnierte er.

Faramir runzelte die Stirn. „Bei allem Respekt, mein Herr Aragorn, und bitte missverstehe du mich nicht, Legolas, aber ein einfaches Bauernmädchen an der Tafel des…"

„Sie ist kein einfaches Bauernmädchen!" unterbrach ihn der junge Elb und niemanden entging der leicht hitzige Unterton. „Sie ist eine Dúnedain!" erklärte er dem Fürsten von Ithilien wieder ruhiger, aber bestimmt. „Und selbst, wenn nicht númenórisches Blut durch ihre Adern fließen würde, so zählt das Herz, und nicht die Abstammung!"

Faramir blinzelte verblüfft, tauschte einen Blick mit Gandalf – der sich mit einem belustigten Brummen seine Pfeife entzündet hatte – schaute dann Aragorn an, der sich amüsiert auf die Lippen biss und wandte sich schließlich wieder Legolas zu. „Ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzen, mein Freund, und es lag mir auch fern, von dem Mädchen schlecht zu sprechen – auch wenn sie eine kleine Diebin ist! – aber sie ist der einzige Zeuge aus Grünfeld. Und Ferethon mit hinter dieser Sache stecken sollte, dann wäre es ein Risiko, wenn Elinha ihm begegnet."

„Das ist wohl war!" nickte Estel. „Aber wir müssen Ferethon aus der Reserve locken – ihn, oder diejenigen, die hinter all dem stecken." Sein Blick suchte Legolas, dessen Haltung sich leicht verkrampft hatte. „Keine Sorge, _mellon nîn_! Sie wird nicht in Gefahr sein. Ich schlage vor, dass du an ihrer Seite bleibst und auf sie aufpasst – was dir sicherlich nicht sehr schwer fällt!" setzte er neckend hinzu und der junge Elb rollte mit den Augen. „Des Weiteren werde ich Gimli bitten, Ferethons Leuten auf den Zahn zu fühlen, und zwar nach der alt bewehrten Zwergenmethode: Trink mit mir und ich höre ich aus!"

Gandalf pustete einen Ring in die Luft und sah ihm zu, wie er sacht auseinander faserte, bis seine dünnen Schwaden beinahe einem Netz glichen. „Vorsicht vor Spinnen im Frühjahr!" murmelte er. „Ihre Netze sind stark!"

Elinha schlief tief und fest. Nach dem reichhaltigen Frühstück, welches ihr und Kaya von einer freundlichen Frau mittleren Alters gebracht worden war, hatte sie Legolas' Umhang und Tunika abgelegt, sich die Stiefel von den Füßen gestrichen und hatte sich, in das Krankengewand der Häuser der Heilung gehüllt, in das große, weiche Bett gekuschelt; Kaya war ihr gähnend gefolgt. Der Beruhigungstrank, den man dem kleinen Mädchen eingeflößt hatte, tat nun – nachdem die größte Aufregung sich gelegt hatte und zudem ein voller Magen gekommen war – wieder seine Wirkung.

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Kaya erwachte und sich desorientiert umschaute. Ein fremder, großer Raum, ein riesiges Bett, hohe, helle Wände, mächtige Säulen und ein gewölbtes Dach… Sie musste in einem Märchen gelandet sein. Ihr Versuch jedoch, ihre Ziehmutter zu wecken, war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, denn die junge Frau schlief den Schlaf der Erschöpfung und außer einem leisen Brummeln bekam das kleine Mädchen keinen Ton aus ihr heraus.

Einige Momente noch lag Kaya neben ihr, dann siegten Neugier und Unternehmungsgeist. Leise schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett, zog sich ihre kleinen Stiefel über, strich sich eine sie störende Strähne aus der Stirn, kratzte sich das kleine Hinterteil und machte sich an die Erkundung des Zimmers. Diese war recht schnell abgeschlossen und somit wurde die Tür, und das, was dahinter lag, interessant. Allerdings war es ihr unmöglich, die schwere Pforte zu öffnen, und sie stapfte bereits unwillig mit einem Füßchen auf, als die Klinke betätigt wurde. Rasch verbarg sie sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür, beobachtete, wie eine fremde Frau eintrat und ein dunkelrotes Gewand leise auf das Fußende des Bettes legte – und nutzt die Gunst der Stunde. Leise und flink, wie es nur kleine Kinder vermögen, huschte sie aus dem Zimmer und hastete den Gang entlang; die nächste Nische dazu benutzend, sich zu verstecken. Angespannt beobachtete sie, wie die fremde Frau wieder aus dem Raum kam, die Tür hinter sich schloss und dann verschwand.

Kaya schürzte die Lippen. Nun, sie konnte zwar jetzt nicht mehr zurück ins Zimmer, aber das wollte sie ja auch eigentlich gar nicht. Schließlich war sie hier in einem Königsschloss und es gab so viel zu entdecken… Und irgendwo musste doch auch die Königin sein, oder? Entschlossen verließ sie ihr kleines Versteck, sah sich aus großen Augen um und hüpfte dann fröhlich den Gang hinunter, der an einer großen Treppe endete. So breite Stufen hatte sie noch nie gesehen! Sie waren breiter, als die ganze Hütte zu Hause! Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Treppenabsatz und lugte durch das Geländer nach unten.

Ein Mann mit einem Tablett beladen eilte dort soeben entlang und wurde von der nächsten Biegung verschluckt; ansonsten herrschte hier Ruhe. Kaya rieb sich das Näschen. Von dort unten hatte Lelas sie und Elinha nach oben geführt, also war er bestimmt wieder dort – er und vielleicht auch der König und die Königin. Und der alte Mann, der ein Zauberer sein sollte. Das alles waren Gründe, den Abstieg in Angriff zu nehmen. Behände stieg sie vorsichtig die Stufen hinab und war fast unten, als vier lachende Stimmen näher kamen. Kaya riss die Augen auf. Oh, oh, hoffentlich wurde sie nicht erwischt!

Vier Gestalten bogen um die Ecke und sie grinste erleichtert, als sie erkannte, dass es Jungen waren, die erstaunt stehen blieben, als sie sie sahen. Sie trugen Teller und Krüge in ihren Händen und wirkten nicht minder verblüfft, als sie.

„Hallo!" grüßte der eine von ihnen und Kaya hörte ungläubig, dass der Junge mit der Stimme eines Mannes sprach. Aufmerksam musterte sie die vier. Sie hatten lockige Haare, trugen recht feine Sachen und… waren barfuß????

„Wo kommt denn das kleine Mädchen her?" fragte der eine Junge, der recht dicklich war und rötliche Haare besaß, und ein anderer, dessen großen Augen Kaya sofort auffielen, begann zu lächeln. „Sie ist sicherlich ein Gast hier, wie wir!" Er trat auf sie zu. „Hallo. Ich bin Frodo, und du?" fragte er sanft und das Menschenkind schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich bin Kaya!" stellte sie sich artig vor und sah dann von einem zum anderen. „Warum sprecht ihr wie ein Erwachsener?"

Die Vier sahen sich verwirrt an, dann begann Merry zu lachen. „Weil wir erwachsen sind – bis auf den hier!" Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf seinen Vetter, da er beide Hände voll mit einer frühen Nachmittagsspeise hatte, die er und die anderen sich in der Küche besorgt hatten. „Und erwachsen wird er bestimmt nicht so schnell!" ergänzte er.

„Das musst du gerade sagen!" verteidigte sich Pippin und ging vor dem Kind in die Hocke. „Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte er freundlich und Kaya zeigte die Treppe empor. „Von da!"

„Und du willst nach da, nicht wahr?" fragte Frodo scherzhaft und deutete die Stufen hinab. Kaya zuckte mit den kleinen Schultern. „Ich will die Königin sehen – und Elinha schläft noch!"

Elinha? Die vier Hobbits sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an. Also war Legolas' schwache Stelle in der Zitadelle! Sie waren erst vor kurzem erwacht, hatten erfahren, dass Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas und Gandalf noch in einer eiligst einberufenen Beratung waren, und hatten sich erst einmal etwas zur Stärkung besorgt, was vor allem Samweis benötigte. Sein Kater hatte die Größe eine Olifanten, so schwor er zumindest. Entsprechend entzog es sich den Kenntnisse der Vier, was sich in der vergangenen Nacht und danach zugetragen hatte.

Frodos Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf das kleine Kind gerichtet, das an seinem Ärmel zupfte. „Du? Juckt das nicht?" Sie zeigte auf seine Füße und auf das Haar, welches sich darauf kräuselte. Der junge Halbling begann zu lachen. „Nein! Das juckt nicht."

„Wir sind Hobbits", erklärte Pippin. „Wir brauchen das Haar auf den Füßen, sonst würden sie ja kalt werden!"

Das leuchtete Kaya ein und sie nickte, während ihr Blick auf die Teller der Hobbits fiel. Sam interpretierte es richtig. „Hast du Hunger?" fragte er fürsorglich und die Kleine nickte. „Ja, und Durst!"

„Dann komm! Wir gehen auf unser Zimmer und da kannst du mitessen!" Pippin und Merry setzten zum Protest an – wer wusste schon genau, wann es das nächste geben würde? – doch Sam warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu. „Und dabei kannst du uns ja erzählen, wie du und deine Mama hierher gekommen sind."

Die Kleine biss sich auf die Lippen. „Mama ist bei den Sternen – genau wie Papa. Ich bin mit Elinha hier."

Die Hobbits sahen sich an als sie begriffen, was das kleine Mädchen meinte und Sam strich ihr über das Haar. „Und Elinha kümmert sich um dich?" fragte Frodo und reichte ihr seine linke Hand; mit der rechten balancierte er seinen Teller und den Krug, den er auf die winzige freie Stelle darauf gestellt hatte, was nicht leicht war, da ihm – nach dem Angriff Gollums im Schicksalsberg – der rechte Mittelfinger fehlte.

„Ja. Sie ist furchtbar lieb – genau wie Lelas!" erwiderte das kleine Mädchen mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Lelas?" Das erklang gleich von allen vier Hobbits und die Kleine nickte eifrig. „Ja! Er hat den bösen Mann vertrieben und er hat versprochen, dass er auf uns aufpasst, damit diese hässlichen Dinger uns nichts mehr tun!"

„Hässliche Dinger?" Merry und Sam sahen sich an. Das Kind sprach in Rätseln.

„Die letzte Nacht kamen und vor denen wir weg gelaufen sind!" erklärte Kaya und folgte Frodo wieder die Treppe empor; ihre feinen Instinkte sagten ihr, dass sie diesem kleinen, jungen Mann mit den warmen, großen Augen vertrauen konnte.

Die drei anderen Halblinge sahen sich an. „Was genau haben wir heute Morgen verpasst?" fragte Merry und Pippin runzelte die Stirn: „Außer, dass wir Aragorn noch nicht haben gratulieren können? Anscheinend eine ganze Menge!"

Sam stöhnte auf. „Heute keinen Wein!"

„Versprich nicht…"

„… was du nicht halten kannst!"

rieten ihm die beiden Vettern und der rundliche Hobbit-Gärtner schnitt ihnen eine Grimasse, während er ihnen die Treppe empor folgte.

Und unten, hinter den Säulen, die den Treppenaufgang säumten, löste sich eine schlanke Gestalt aus den Schatten und sah aus zusammen gekniffenen zweifarbigen Augen den fünf kleinen Gestalten mit zusammen gepressten Lippen nach…

TBC…

_Das_ war abzusehen, gelle? Und glaubt mir, daraus entwickelt sich noch etwas! Denn das, was ihr bisher über Ferethon und seine Absichten wisst, ist nur die Spitze vom Eisberg.

Im nächsten Kapitel ist dann auch wieder Arwen dabei (versprochen, aber eher konnte ich sie nicht wieder mit einbringen) und Elinhas Selbstbewusstsein wird auf eine ziemliche Probe gestellt, aber Legolas ist ja auch noch da. Und dann sind da Ófnir, Ferethon und die anderen… Es wird wieder spannend.

Bis bald

Eure Lywhn


	18. Absichten und Wege

Hallöchen,  
wie bereits angekündigt, ist mein Urlaub jetzt vorbei und ein tägliches Update ist daher (leider) nicht mehr möglich. Dafür aber hier schon mal das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es ist alles drin, worauf ihr wartet.  
Viel Spaß  
ein dickes, fettes Danke für all die lieben Reviews und Mails  
Eure Lywhn

**17. Kapitel – Absichten und Wege**

„Bist du dir sicher?" Ferethon starrte Ófnir an, der soeben um Einlass in sein Gemach ersucht hatte und nun mit recht grimmiger Miene vor ihm stand.

„Ich hörte es genau, mein Herr! Die Kleine sagte etwas von ‚hässlichen Dingern' und dass sie und eine Elinha weg gelaufen sind. Des Weiteren erwähnte sie, dass ein gewisser ‚Lelas' sie und Elinha – wer immer das sein mag – schützen würden." Er hob eine Braue und sah seinen Fürsten durchdringend an; sein beiden unterschiedlichen Augen blitzten wütend.

„Lelas? Schutz?" Ferethon kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. „Klingt nach dem Namen von dem verdammten Elb!" Er stutzte, als die einzelnen kleinen Mosaiksteinchen sich zu einem Ganzen formten. „Und Elessar wusste bereits genau Bescheid über das, was in diesem Bauerndorf passiert ist." Er hob eine Hand, zeigte anklagend auf Ófnir. „Dir sind welche durchs Netz gegangen, haben sich nach Minas Tirith geflüchtet und erzählten hier brühwarm, was sich zugetragen hat!"

Sein Berater zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon! Ihr wolltet doch ohnehin, dass der König davon erfährt und diese heiligen Hallen hier verlässt!"

„Ja, aber aufgrund von Avelsons Narretei vorgestern, hat der Elb ihm alles gemeldet und nun hat der König Verdacht geschöpft! Und von einem Verlassen Minas Tiriths kann nicht die Rede sein!" knurrte Ferethon, goss sich etwas Wasser aus einer Karaffe in einen Becher und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. Er bevorzugte Wein – oder auch ein gutes Malzbier! – aber Wasser… „Heute ist sein Geburtstag und er muss hier bleiben, um Hände zu schütteln!" Er stellte den Becher unwirsch wieder ab. „Die Meldung kam einen Tag zu früh. Morgen hätte er selbst nach dem Rechten geschaut, aber heute hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun, als einen verdammten Rettungstrupp loszuschicken, der ihm alles berichten wird!"

Ein dumpfes Knurren entrang sich seinem Berater. „Dann müssen wir nachhelfen! Wir müssen ihm einen anderen Grund liefern, Minas Tirith zu verlassen! Und das möglichst, ohne seinen Verdacht noch mehr zu wecken!"

„Leichter gesagt als getan. Faramir ist mir gegenüber äußerst skeptisch, der Elb schaut mich an, als wolle er mich umbringen und Mithrandir spinnt seine geschickten Fäden, um mich in Sicherheit zu wiegen und mich auszuhorchen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Ganze entwickelt sich komplizierter, als gedacht. Und dann entkommen dir auch noch zwei aus dem Dorf." Er blickte seinen Berater verärgert an und kratzte sich das Kinn. „Bist du sicher, dass die Frau und das Kind dich nicht gesehen haben und wieder erkennen können? Sonst können wir uns gleich von der Festungsmauer stürzen!"

Ófnir ließ sich in einem der Sessel nieder. „Ich glaube nicht, Gebieter. Meine Männer und ich trugen unsere Helme. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass die beiden unsere Gesichter sahen." Er hob die Füße auf den Tisch und schlug sie gemütlich übereinander. Eine Faust landete an seinen Beinen und er rutschte ab, so dass seine Füße unsanft auf dem Boden landeten. „Zu flegeln in meiner Gegenwart übersteigt deine Freiheiten, Ófnir!" rügte Ferethon ihn scharf und warf sich dann ihm gegenüber in den anderen Sessel. „Wir müssen wissen, ob die beiden dich gesehen haben, und sie gegebenenfalls aus dem Weg räumen."

„Das Kind dürfte keine Gefahr sein. Es zählt keine vier oder fünf Sommer und Kinder haben eine blühende Phantasie. Selbst wenn sie etwas gesehen haben sollte – was ich nicht glaube – so wird ihr wohl kaum jemand Glauben schenken."

„Und die Frau?" hakte Ferethon nach und der Bruder Avelsons seufzte leise. „Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wer sie ist und wo sie sich in der Zitadelle aufhält. Elessar wird ihr wohl persönlichen Schutz gewährt haben. Wir beide wissen, wie weichherzig er ist."

„Finde es heraus!" Der Tonfall des Fürsten ließ keine Widerrede zu. „Überprüfe, wie viel sie weiß – und zur Not muss sie nachhaltig aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel! Elessar darf nicht noch mehr Verdacht schöpfen und muss morgen mit den meisten seiner Männer Minas Tirith verlassen. Alles steht und fällt damit!" Ófnir nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Ferethon hielt ihn nochmals zurück. „Bleib im Hintergrund als einer meiner Leibwache. Je weniger Aufmerksamkeit du erregst, umso besser. Und Ófnir? Kein zweites Versagen!"

Sein Berater runzelte die Stirn, presste die Lippen aufeinander und ging nach einer knappen Verbeugung. Ferethon sah ihm nach, trank noch einen Schluck – und warf den Becher von sich. Verdammtes Wasser!

Elinha räkelte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so gut und friedlich geschlafen hatte. Die Matratze war himmlisch weich, das Fell darauf herrlich anschmiegsam, die Decken traumhaft warm und die Kissen waren ein Luxus, an den sie sich gewöhnen könnte. Ihr verschlafener Blick glitt durch den großen, hellen Raum, beobachtete kurz die dünnen Staubkörner, die im Sonnenlicht tanzten, blieb dann an dem noch immer flackernden Feuer im Kamin hängen und wanderte schließlich wieder zu den Fenstern, durch die sie aus dieser Perspektive die, von edlen Steinmetzarbeiten verzierten Bögen der Balustrade sehen konnte, die den Balkon und dessen Brüstung eingrenzten.

‚_Das… das ist ein Traum'_, dachte sie und kuschelte sich enger in die Decke. _‚Ein wunderschöner Traum, aus dem ich gleich aufwache, mich in meiner kleinen Hütte wiederfinde und Kaya nach Essen verlagt!'_

Kaya!

Elinha griff neben sich und bemerkte, dass das Bett außer ihr leer war. Hastig richtete sie sich auf und ihr Augenmerk huschte hastig durch den Raum. Stühle, Tisch, Truhe, Spiegel… aber kein Kind!

„Kaya?" rief sie, doch – wie schon befürchtet – erklang keine Antwort. Rasch zog sie die Decke zur Seite, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. „Kaya? Wo bist du?" Erneut war nichts weiter zu hören als die Stimmen vom Hof und die normalen Geräusche der Stadt, die aus den Ringen empor zur Zitadelle erklangen.

Elinhas Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf etwas Dunkelrotes am Fußende gelenkt und mit Erstaunen sah sie ein schweres Kleid aus warmem Tuch dort liegen, dazu passende Stiefel und ein Gürtel. Der jungen Frau dämmerte, was geschehen war. Jemand hatte, während sie schlief, ihr etwas zum Anziehen gebracht und Kaya musste – geschickt, wie sie nun einmal war – hinaus geschlüpft sein und befand sich wohl auf Erkundungstour quer durch den Palast. Elinha stöhnte auf. „Dieses Kind… Es treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!"

Sich nicht damit aufhaltend, das Kleid überzuziehen, warf sie sich Legolas' Umhang über, zog sich die viel zu großen Stiefel an und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Der Gang lag verlassen und leer vor ihr; weit und breit keine Spur von Kaya. Elinha rieb sich über das Gesicht. Wo sollte sie nur in diesem riesigen Gebäude mit der Suche nach einem kleinen Mädchen beginnen?

Leichte Schritte lenkten sie ab und sie seufzte auf vor Erleichterung, als sie die schlanke, hoch gewachsene Gestalt mit dem lichtblonden Haar um die Ecke kommen sah. Der junge Elb stutzte, als er des Mädchens gegenwärtig wurde, und kam mit einem leichten Schmunzeln näher; sein Blick glitt über sie. „Wie ich sehe, bist du wieder erwacht", lächelte er. „Aber anscheinend hat man dir noch nichts zum Anziehen gebra…"

„Kaya ist verschwunden!" unterbrach ihn Elinha einfach und rieb sich die Stirn, als er sie ungläubig anschaute. „Sie war nicht da als ich erwachte, wohl aber ein Kleid. Sie… sie muss unbemerkt das Zimmer verlassen haben, als man es mir brachte."

Legolas hob eine Braue und sah sich kurz um. Aber natürlich waren nur Elinha und er auf dem Gang. Außerdem wäre ihm das kleine Mädchen aufgefallen, als er die Treppe empor kam und nach dem Rechten schauen wollte. „Macht sie das öfter?" fragte er und die junge Frau nickte; halb frustriert, halb ärgerlich. „Nichts ist vor ihr sicher – vor allem keine neue Umgebung!"

„_Das_ kommt mir bekannt vor!" kommentierte der Elbenprinz trocken, legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken und deutete auf ihr Gemach. „Zieh dich an und warte hier. Ich suche nach ihr und…"

„Ich komme mit!" sagte Elinha fest entschlossen. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, der demonstrativ an ihr entlang glitt, schnitt sie eine Grimasse. „Euer Umhang bedeckt mich wohl genug, oder?" fragte sie spitz und wollte schon an ihm vorbei, als er sie sacht festhielt. „Elinha. Sicher, mein Umhang verdeckt das recht… dünne Gewand, welches man dir in den Häusern der Heilung gab, aber es sind viele Fremde in der Zitadelle. Auch raue Gesellen sind dabei und…"

Elinha sah ihn geradewegs an. „Nun, ich habe wohl den besten Beschützer von ganz Mittelerde an meiner Seite, und zeigt mir den Menschen, der es mit einem Elb aufnehmen kann!" Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte, und errötet heftig. Und dass er sie dabei aus seinen unverschämt blauen Augen so intensiv ansah, half kein bisschen, ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Ich… ich meinte, dass…" Sie konnte nicht weiter reden, als er ihr sacht einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Hitze breitete sich aus wie ein aufflammendes Feuer, das in einem ausgedörrte Holz ausbrach, und gegen ihren Willen erschauerte sie. Doch verwundert bemerkte sie, dass er an ihr vorbei schaute und intensiv lauschte. Plötzlich grinste er. „Ich glaube, die Ausreißerin ist entdeckt!" sagte er, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, ehe sie auch nur protestieren konnte.

Elinhas Herz schlug schneller, und das nicht nur wegen der Aussicht, dass Kaya anscheinend schon gefunden war. Oh nein. Mit einem gewissen Entsetzen bemerkte sie, wie jenes Prickeln, das sein Finger auf ihren Lippen in ihr ausgelöst hatte, um Einiges mächtiger durch ihre Adern rann, als seine Hand die ihre umfangen hielt. Sie hatte einmal gehört, dass manche Mädchen von ‚Schmetterlingen im Bauch' erzählten, wenn ein junger Mann ihnen nahe war, zu dem sie sich hingezogen fühlten. Elinha hatte eine solche Beschreibung als Unsinn abgetan und diese Mädchen als ‚verrückte Gänse' bezeichnet. Doch nun musste sie, zu ihrem eigenen Erschrecken feststellen, dass diese Umschreibung so ziemlich den Kern der Sache traf. Sicher, sie konnte sich einreden, dass das seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Magen auf die Aufregung zurück zu führen war, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen und Stunden durchlebt hatte, allerdings waren diese Empfindungen frei von der Beklemmung und der Furcht, die sie in den jüngsten Vergangenheit begleitet hatten, sondern flossen warm und äußerst angenehm durch ihr Innerstes, machten sie jedoch gleichzeitig nervös.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Legolas leise und strich mit dem Daumen über ihr Handgelenk; ihre Unruhe, die er deutlich fühlte, für etwas anderes haltend. „Ich höre sie!"

Elinha blinzelte kurz. „Wen?" fragte sie und war erstaunt, wie rau ihre Stimme klang. Ein erstaunter Blick traf sie. „Kaya, wen sonst?"

Die junge Frau biss sich auf die Lippen. _‚Reiß dich zusammen, du dummes Huhn! Es ist nicht seine Absicht, irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle in dir zu wecken, sondern er will einfach nur nett sein!'_ Wie sollte sie auch ahnen, dass Legolas mit ganz ähnlichen Empfindungen zu kämpfen hatte? Der junge Elb bemerkte verwirrt, dass er die schlanke, kühle Hand der jungen Menschenfrau in der seinen viel zu intensiv wahrnahm. Das, was als einfache Geste gemeint war, jagte einem warmen Frühlingswind gleich durch seinen Arm und unbewusst befeuchtete er sich die Lippen. _‚Legolas, sei nicht kindisch wie ein hundertjähriger Elbling! Sie braucht deinen Schutz und nicht deine… was auch immer!'_ Bei den Valar, er klang wie Pippin!

Pippin! In diesem Moment hörte er ihn wieder lachen, begleitet von einem hellen Kinderstimmchen, das fröhlich krähte. Auch Elinha schien ihre Ziehtochter nun vernommen zu haben, denn sie holte scharf Luft und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. An der Seite des Elbenprinzen trat sie auf eine Tür nahe des Ganges Ende zu und beobachtete, wie Legolas eine Faust hob und anklopfte. Sie mussten einen Moment warten, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und Elinha riss verblüfft die Augen auf, als ein rothaariger Junge heraus guckte, der allerdings das Gesicht eines reifen Mannes hatte und dann auch noch mit normal tiefer Stimme ein freundliches „Legolas!" ausrief. „Komm rein!" Er öffnete die Tür weiter, gewahrte Elinha und verneigte sich leicht. „Willkommen Herrin, tretet näher!"

Herrin? Meine dieser Kindmann etwa sie?

Nicht weiter vermochte sie nachzudenken, als der Prinz sie einfach vor sich her schob und dann hinter ihr und sich wieder die Tür schloss. „_'Quel andune_, Sam! (Guten Nachmitag) Wie geht es deinem Kopf?"

Der Hobbit schnitt eine leidende Grimasse. „Es geht so!" stöhnte er und rieb sich die Schläfen. Dann beobachtete er neugierig die junge Frau in der Begleitung von Thranduils Sohn, die sich aus großen Augen rasch umblickte, als ein Stimmchen ein fröhliches „Elinah! Lelas! Guckt mal, was Pip mir geschenkt hat!" rief.

Kaya stürmte auf sie zu, gekleidet in eine viel zu weite und auch noch etwas zu lange Tunika, die auf dem Boden entlang schleifte. Der junge Elb gluckste in sich hinein – anscheinend hatte das kleine Mädchen eine weitere Eroberung gemacht – und Elinha eilte ihr entgegen. „Kaya! Bei Eru, Kind, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du mir Bescheid geben sollst, wenn du raus willst!"

Kaya zuckte mit den kleinen Schultern. „Aber du hast doch geschlafen und mir war langweilig! Außerdem bin ich ja gar nicht draußen, sonder nur auf dem Balkon!" Sie zeigte zu der offen stehenden Tür, in der soeben drei kleine Gestalten auftauchten. Verblüfft bemerkte Elinha, dass es sich auch hierbei um Männer handelte, die die Größe von Knaben hatten. Und dann begriff sie, wen und was sie vor sich hatte: Hobbits! Das waren HOBBITS! Und als einer von ihnen rief: „Vorsicht, Kaya, stolpere nicht!" und ein anderer mit bemerkenswert großen Augen zu lachen begann, war ihr klar, dass sie den Rettern Mittelerdes gegenüber stand, denn nur sie konnten es sein.

Legolas bückte sich und hob Kaya auf; mit einem gewissen Schrecken sehend, dass ihre kleinen Hände voller Obstsaft und verschmierten Süßigkeiten waren, bei denen es sich nur um Schokolade handeln konnte. Rasch hielt er sie etwas von sich – was sie übermütig quietschen und strampeln ließ – und wandte sich an den Halbling, der neben ihm stand. „Kann ich sie irgendwo waschen, Sam?"

Samweis nickte und zeigte auf die Waschschüssel neben seinem Bett. „Bedien dich nur! Es ist noch frisch!"

Frodo, Merry und Pippin waren neugierig näher gekommen und betrachteten die junge Frau mit den rot-braunen Haaren. Sie war hübsch, so viel stand für alle Hobbits fest, und als sie sich tief verneigte und dabei etwas errötete, kamen die vier Auenländer stillschweigend überein, dass ihr elbischer Freund wahrlich sich nicht umsonst hatte einfangen lassen. „Mein Name ist Elinha, Bórars Tochter", stellte sie sich vor und Frodo übernahm es, die Höflichkeiten auszutauschen, während er belustigt feststellte, dass Legolas soeben sich damit abmühte, ein anscheinend wasserscheues Kind dazu zu bewegen, sich die Hände zu waschen. _‚Orks, Uruk-hais und andere finstere Geschöpfe fallen reihenweise durch seine Pfeile und die scharfen Klingen seiner Langmesser, aber ein Kind zu waschen, stellt ihn vor ein echtes Problem!'_ dachte er mit einem stillen Lachen und verneigte sich ebenfalls vor Elinha.

„Mein Name ist Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland, Herrin. Dies hier sind Meriadoc Brandybock, Peregrin Tuk und Samweis Gamdschie!" Die drei verneigten sich jeweils ebenfalls und Merry setzt ein „Stets zu Diensten, Herrin!" hinzu.

Elinha blinzelte etwas. Frodo Beutlin, der Ringträger! Derjenige, der den Einen Ring vernichtete und dazu tief in das verfluchte Land Mordor eingedrungen war! Er wirkte so… jung und unschuldig, fast, als wäre er in der Tat noch ein Knabe. Doch welche Last hatte er getragen! Welches Leid hatte er erdulden müssen! Die junge Frau konnte nicht anders: sie beugte sich nieder und hauchte diesem kleinen, tapferen Geschöpf einen Kuss auf die Wange. Frodo wurde rot wie eine überreife Tomate, während seine drei Freunde zu kichern begannen. „Danke, Herr Beutlin! Für alles, was Ihr und Eure Freunde getan habt!" flüsterte sie und der junge Hobbit kratzte sich verlegen die braunen Locken.

„Es… es war… es ist mir ein Vergnügen!" stammelte er und Sam grinste in sich hinein. „Es ist beruhigend, dass nicht ich einmal derjenige von uns beiden bin, der stottert, Herr Frodo!" sagte er neckend und die beiden Vettern lachten auf.

„Aber ich klebe doch gar nicht!" Kayas Protest lenkte alle fünf ab und Elinha biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht aufzulachen, als sie das recht verzweifelte Gesicht ihres elbischen Beschützers gewahrte, der auf Sams Bett saß, das kleine Mädchen auf dem Schoß hielt und sein Bestes gab, die Finger der Kleinen zu säubern, die davon nicht sonderlich angetan war.

„Du klebst und Schokolade gehört in den Bauch und nicht auf meinen Ärmel!" erwiderte Legolas ruhig, aber bestimmt. Das kleine Mädchen sah schmollend zu ihm auf und der Prinz fiel etwas ein, womit er Estel immer dazu hatte bewegen zu können etwas zu tun, was er nicht wollte, als dieser noch ein kleiner Dreikäsehoch gewesen war. „Wenn du jetzt schön brav bist, gehen wir nachher zu den Pferden!"

Kayas Augen wurden groß wie Teller und prompt hielt sie ihre kleinen Händchen still. „Zu den Hoppas?" fragte sie andächtig, und als Legolas nickte, krabbelte sie auf seinem Schoß herum und schlang die Ärmchen um ihn – woraufhin die letzten Reste der süßen Leckerei nicht auf seinen Ärmel landete, wohl aber auf dem Rücken seiner Tunika. Der Elb stöhnte leise auf, während er die vier Hobbits nur noch mehr lachten.

„Schade um jeden Krumen!" ließ Sam sich vernehmen und Pippin klopfte sich genüsslich auf den Bauch. „Die meinen sind alle hier drinnen! Und die deinen…" Er räusperte sich und versuchte, wieder ernst zu werden, was ihm nicht so ganz gelang. „… sind auf Legolas' Rücken!"

Elinha schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes schnitt eine Grimasse. „Auf jeden Fall ist das Muster recht… individuell!" kommentierte er und seufzte leise.

„Keine Überlebenden?" fragte Aragorn und Entsetzen klang in seiner Stimme mit. Hjalmar, der Leiter des Rettungstrupps, dessen Name so viel bedeutete wie ‚behelmter Krieger', nickte langsam und niedergeschlagen. „Ja, mein König. Wir haben jedes verkohlte Brett umgedreht, aber wir fanden nur einen sehr alten Mann und zwei alte Frauen, denen man die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte." Er beobachtete, wie Elessar sich schwer auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch setzte und ins Nichts starrte. „Es steht kein einziges Haus mehr und der Boden ist aufgewühlt. Wir fanden Spuren von Pferden, aber auch die Tatzenabdrucke von Warge. Einen halb verhungerten Ochsen und einen alten Gaul haben sie zerrissen, aber ansonsten war so gut wie nirgends Blut."

Estel schaute wieder auf. „Kaum Blut? Und die Bewohner?"

Der Mann hob leicht die Schultern. „Nicht einen konnten wir entdecken – bis auf die drei alten Leute. Ich habe sie beerdigen lassen, was nicht leicht aufgrund des Schnees und des hart gefrorenen Bodens war, aber… ich wollte sie nicht so liegen lassen. Darum kommen wir auch etwas später zurück, Herr."

Aragorn nickte langsam; zutiefst erschüttert. „Recht hast du gehandelt. Wenn schon nicht im Sterben, so sollen sie wenigstens im Tod geehrt werden." Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Irgendwelche Spuren, wo die Dorfbewohner geblieben sind?"

Der Ritter schürzte die Lippen. „Ja, mein König. Sie führten aus dem Tal hinaus in die Richtung des Anduin: Fußspuren, Hufe und Tatzen. Meines Erachtens wurden die Dorfbewohner verschleppt. Und nicht nur sie. Mehrere Höfe fanden wir, die ebenfalls niedergebrannt waren – und die Bohlen waren noch warm. Auch sie waren verlassen."

Aragorns Faust landete auf der Tischplatte; das Tintenfass hüpfte gefährlich hin und her, fing sich jedoch gerade noch so eben. Dennoch schwappte etwas Tinte auf den Schreibtisch, aber Estel bemerkte es nicht. Verschleppt! Jemand hatte unweit von Minas Tirith die Bewohner eines _ganzen Dorfes_ und von einzelnen Gehöften _verschleppt_! „Wozu?" flüsterte er, ohne zu bemerken, dass er laut sprach.

„Herr, die Spuren führten, wie gesagt, zum Anduin und verliefen sich dann am flacheren Ufer. Der Schnee ist dort von der Strömung teilweise fort gerissen worden und pure Steine blicken hervor. Ich… bin kein Waldläufer, mein König, und meine Fähigkeiten als Fährtenleser sind bestenfalls als bescheiden zu bezeichnen, doch düngt mir, dass sie fort gebracht wurden."

Die grauen Augen des Dúnedain verengten sich leicht. Dann atmete er tief durch und erhob sich schließlich. „Ich danke dir, Hjalmar! Geh zu deinen Männern und ruht euch aus! Ihr habt für heute genug getan!"

Der Mann verneigte sich tief und verließ rasch das private Arbeitszimmer des Königs.

Aragorn sah hinüber zu Gandalf, der schweigend in einem der Sessel gesessen hatte und nun das Kinn in einer Hand abstützte. „Sie wurden von Orks verschleppt – und diese meiden das Sonnenlicht!" grübelte der alte Zauberer. „Also gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: sie wurden in die Wälder gebracht oder… die Geschöpfe Mordors fanden einen anderen Unterschlupf.

„Aber dann hätten Hjalmar und seine Männer die Spuren sehen müssen!" warf Estel ein. „Selbst wenn sie keine guten Fährtenleser sind, so würde der Schnee dieses Gezücht und ihre Opfer sofort verraten!"

„Es sei denn, ihr Weg führte nicht mehr auf dem Land entlang", sinnierte Mithrandir und Aragorn hob beide Brauen. „Du meinst…?" Er brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, denn der Istar verstand ihn auch so. „Hm", brummte er. „Schon immer wurden Flüsse als Wege benutzt. Warum nicht auch dieses Mal?"

„Aber… zu welchem Zweck? Warum verbünden sich Menschen und Orks miteinander, verschleppen die Einwohner eines ganzen Dorfes und verfrachten sie auf ein Schiff – wenn denn deine Überlegungen stimmen sollten. Das… ergibt keinen Sinn!" Sorge, Frustration und Ärger schwangen in der Stimme des gondorischen Königs mit und Gandalf erhob sich. „Nur weil wir einen Sinn nicht direkt erkennen, muss er nicht vorhanden sein. Und manchmal greift der Sinn von Handlungen tiefer, als wir zu glauben vermögen." Er beobachtet, wie Estel auf und ab ging – eine Angewohnheit, die er nie hatte völlig ablegen können. „Was gedenkst du zu tun?"

Aragorn blieb stehen und sah ihn geradewegs an. „Mir selbst ein Bild von allem machen. Hjalmar ist ein treuer und guter Mann, aber – wie er selbst sagte – kein Spurenleser. Ich werde nach Grünfeld reiten und die Fährte dieser Mörderbande aufnehmen – und sie zur Strecke bringen!"

Gandalf seufzte leise. „Ich ahnte, dass du das sagen würdest und es verwundert mich auch nicht. Nur heute kannst du nicht dorthin." Er hob eine Hand, als der ehemalige Waldläufer zum Protest ansetzte. „Deine Anwesenheit in Minas Tirith ist heute wichtig, wenn die Würdenträger des Reiches anlässlich deines Ehrentages kommen. Außerdem ist der Nachmittag bereits fortgeschritten und die Sonne versinkt um diese Jahreszeit noch früh hinter den Bergen. Es wäre dunkel, noch bevor du das Dorf erreichst." Er ging auf ihn zu. „Nein, Aragorn, handle nicht überstürzt. Die Dorfbewohner sind einigermaßen sicher, denn was immer ihre Entführer vorhaben: sie brauchen sie lebend! Und wenn du sie retten willst, dann musst du dich darauf vorbereiten. Nicht gering wird die Anzahl der Gegner sein und du solltest zumindest mit einem kleinen Heer ihnen nachsetzen. Und dieses muss entsprechend gerüstet sein!"

Aragorn sah seinen alten Freund und Mentor nachdenklich an. Ja, Gandalf hatte Recht – wie immer! – aber es juckte ihn in den Fingerspitzen, etwas zu unternehmen. „Jede Stunde, die verstreicht, bringt diese armen Menschen weiter von hier fort und wer weiß wohin! Ich kann nicht hier sitzen, feiern und…"

„Doch, genau das solltest du tun! Die Entführer wähnen sich in Sicherheit und wenn sie, wie du und auch ich vermuten, Verbündete hier in diesen Mauern haben, dann sollten diese keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Sollte Ferethon wirklich der Mann sein, der hinter all dem steht, dann darf er nicht wissen, was du vorhast." Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Begehe deinen heutigen Ehrentag so, wie es geplant war – und morgen Früh, wenn jene, die du verdächtigst, noch schlafen, brichst du auf!"

Estel senkte den Blick. „Falsch erscheint es mir, zu trinken, zu essen und zu feiern, während da draußen Menschen in Not sind und auf die Hilfe ihres Königs hoffen!"

„Und diese wird kommen – schlau, geschickt und durchdacht!" nickte der Weiße Zauberer und drückte seinen Oberarm. „Der Erfolg des Jägers liegt in der Art der Jagd. Wenn der Jäger anders handelt, als die Beute es glaubt, dann wird er sie zur Strecke bringen!"

Ein dünnes Schnauben entrang sich Aragorn. „In einem muss ich Gimli Recht geben, alter Freund: Dein Sprechen in Rätseln verwirrt mehr, als das es eine Lösung zeigt."

Ein leises, knarrendes Lachen drang aus Gandalfs Kehle. „Lass einem alten Mann seine törichten Angewohnheiten!"

Der gondorische König rollte mit den Augen. „Wer bin ich, dass ich dich ändern will?" Er sah zur Tür. „Aber Elinha werde ich sagen, was ich von ihrem Dorf erfahren habe. Ungewissheit ist oft schlimmer, als Gewissheit und wenn sie noch so grausam ist."

Mithrandir nickte und trat zurück. „Ja. Das Mädchen solltest du informieren." Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen beobachtete er, wie sein junger Freund das Zimmer verließ und starrte grübelnd in die Flammen. „Erneut sorgen Gier und Hass für unruhige Zeiten. Nur wer steckt dahinter? Wer – und warum?"

Elinha saß auf dem Schemel vor dem Spiegel und starrte ihr eigenes Bild an, während Kaya sich hinter ihr auffällig ruhig verhielt. Eru, wie oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt, einmal ein solches Kleid zu tragen, welches sich nun wie eine zweite Haut um ihre Gestalt schmiegte? Und jetzt, wo dieser heimliche Traum in Erfüllung gegangen war, konnte sie es nicht genießen, denn Trauer erfüllte ihr Herz wie ein scharfes Schwert.

„Es tut mir Leid, Elinha, aber die Wachen fanden niemanden mehr!" Die Worte des Königs klangen noch immer in ihren Ohren und sie sah seine Augen, in denen Mitgefühl und der gleiche Kummer lag, den auch sie erlitt. „Ein sehr alter Mann und zwei alte Frauen konnten nur noch tot geborgen werden und man gab ihnen ein anständiges Begräbnis, doch alle anderen sind verschwunden."

„Verschwunden?" hatte sie heiser gefragt und er hatte genickt. „Ja! Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass sie entführt wurden!" Und dann hatte er sie noch einmal gefragt, ob sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern könne, was die fremden Männer betraf, doch erneut hatte sie ihn enttäuschen müssen und seine Frage verneint. Dann hatte er ihr erklärt, dass er und die anderen einen Verdacht hätten und dass es diesen zu beweisen hieß. Daher sollte am Abend auch das Festbankett stattfinden, um jene, die er hinter der Sache vermutete, sich in Sicherheit wogen. „Kein mangelndes Mitgefühl oder fehlender Respekt vor den Bewohnern Grünfeldes sind es, die mich diese Entscheidung haben treffen lassen, und auch keine Vorfreude auf etwas, was mir gestern noch Vergnügen bereitet hätte, aber nicht mehr heute. Keinen Appetit verspüre ich und auch keinen Bedarf nach Tanz und Musik, sondern nur der Wunsch, diese Menschen zu retten bewegt mich. Doch das Fest heute Abend dient der Tarnung. Ich hoffe, du verstehst es."

Elinha hatte ihn – trotz ihres Schocks und ihres Kummers – fassungslos angeschaut. Da stand er: der König der Westlande, der Herrscher Gondors, und bat sie um Verständnis für eine Entscheidung, die auf den ersten Blick geschmacklos wirkte. Doch sie begriff, welche Absichten er verfolgte und deutlich erkannte sie, dass ihm der bevor stehende Abend schwer fallen würde. Für einen Moment sah sie nicht mehr ihren König und Herrn vor sich, sondern einen Mann, der sein ganzes Leben in den Dienst der Menschen, Elben, Zwerge und Hobbits gestellt hatte und der sein Land und dessen Bewohner über alles liebte, und dessen Herz von jedem einzelnen Schicksal bewegt wurde. Impulsiv hatte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt und ihm versichert, dass sie seinen Entschluss verstand und ihm für seine Anteilnahme gedankt. „Kann ich helfen?" Diese Worte waren über ihre Lippen gekommen, noch bevor sie darüber nachdachte und er hatte sie nachdenklich angeschaut.

„Vielleicht! Es ist nicht ganz ohne Risiko, auch wenn wir gut auf dich aufpassen werden – insbesondere Legolas." Die letzten Worte hatten sie erröten lassen, dennoch hatte sie nicht den Blick gesenkt. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Wir vermuten, dass Ferethon – dein Lehnsherr – nicht ganz unschuldig an allem ist, doch wir wissen es nicht mit Sicherheit. Ich will, dass er erfährt, dass du aus Grünfeld entkommen bist und dass du ihn mit dem, was geschehen ist, konfrontierst. Seine Reaktionen mögen uns Aufschluss über ihn geben."

Tief hatte die junge Frau durchgeatmet und dann genickt. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann, mein Herr. Doch sagt, wann und wo soll ich Ferethon gegenüber treten?"

Da hatte er gelächelt – wenn auch ein wenig verhalten. „Wenn es dich nicht ängstigt, so bist du heute Abend gern an meiner Tafel willkommen."

Ungläubig hatte sie die Augen aufgerissen. Sie wurde an die Tafel des Königs geladen? Und er überbrachte ihr diese Einladung auch noch persönlich? Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihn wohl amüsiert, denn er sagt sanft: „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Legolas und Gimli werden sich deiner annehmen und Éowyn kennst du inzwischen auch schon."

„A… aber Herr! Ich bin ein einfaches Bauernmädchen… ei… eine _Diebin_! Ich habe es nicht verdient, an Eurem Tisch zu sitzen!" war es aus ihr heraus geplatzt und er hatte eine Braue gehoben. „Diebin? In der Tat! Und ich rede nicht nur von einem gewissen elbischen _Geldbeutel_. Und darüber zur urteilen wird die Zeit noch kommen. Und ein Bauernmädchen? Auch das bis du – aber auch bist du eine Dúnedain, und als deren Stammesführer obliegt es mir, Mitglieder meines Volkes einzuladen, egal welcher Herkunft sie sind." Er hatte dann wieder leicht gelächelt. „Mach dich ein wenig zurecht – und gräme dich nicht zu sehr wegen deinen Freunden und Nachbarn. Sie leben und wir werden sie finden und retten! Du hast mein Wort!"

Damit war er gegangen und Elinha hatte sich den nächsten Minuten ihrem Schmerz hingegeben; froh darüber, dass Kaya mit Legolas in den Pferdeställen war, denn vor dem Kind wollte sie nicht weinen. Dann hatte sie sich energisch die Augen gerieben, war zu der Waschschüssel getreten, hatte sich reichlich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt und dann nach einer Bürste gegriffen, die auf dem Tisch daneben lag. Ja, ihre Freunde und Nachbarn waren verschleppt worden, während sie sich und Kaya in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Und nun war sie hier, in den Königshallen von Minas Tirith, untergebracht in einem Gemach, dass einer Königin würdig war und war zum Festbankett eingeladen. Das schlechte Gewissen war nahezu unerträglich, doch sie straffte ihre Schultern; entschlossen sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Sie würde ihren Freunden helfen und wenn der König dazu ihre Unterstützung brauchte, dann sollte er sie haben!

Und nun saß sie am frühen Abend auf diesem Schemel und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihre wilde Mähne hatte sie mühselig gebändigt, indem sie die vordersten Strähnen nach hinten genommen und geflochten hatte; das restliche Haar glänzte vom vielen Bürsten. Der dunkelrote, schwere Stoff stach scharf von ihrer hellen Haut ab und zuerst hatte sie diese Farbe für gewagt gehalten, wegen des Rotschimmers ihres Haars, doch die beiden Rottöne harmonierten miteinander.

„Du… du siehst wunderschön aus!" flüsterte Kaya beinahe ehrfürchtig und sah ihre Ziehmutter an, die sich erhob und ihr zuwandte. „Findest du?" fragte sie skeptisch und drehte sich leicht. Das Kleid war schlicht, viel nach unten hin in eine Schleppe und die Ärmel waren weit geschnitten, so dass ihr Saum den Boden berührte. Elinha ahnte, dass dies elbische Machart war und sie hatte ein wage Vermutung, von wem das Kleid stammte, doch sie wagte nicht darüber näher nachzudenken. Selbst der Gedanke weckte Schüchternheit in ihr.

Kaya, die bereits ausgezogen war und im Bett hockte, strahlte sie an und kam erneut auf ihr neues Lieblingsthema zu sprechen: die Pferdeställe. Seit Legolas sie zurück gebracht hatte, stand ihr Mündchen kaum noch still. „Die Hoppas sind wunder-wunderschön!" sagte sie zum zigsten Mal. „Und Lelas hat mich auf sein Hoppa gesetzt. Es ist soooo lieb und heißt Arod!" Lächelnd lauschte Elinha dem endlosen Geplapper des kleinen Mädchens, das nach wie vor völlig aus dem Häuschen war. „Und dann war da dieser Junge – Beril – und sein Vater ist bei der Weißen Wach, weißt du? Das sind die, die auf den Fürschen von Ilisien aufpassen!"

Elinha seufzte leise. Wenn Kaya so aufgeregt war, so war ihre kleine Zunge manchmal schneller als der Rest vom Mund und sie verhaspelte sich. „Du meinst die Weiße Wache und der Mann ist der Fürst von Ithilien, Liebes!" korrigierte sie und musste, trotz ihrer inneren Traurigkeit lächeln, als Kaya unwillig abwinkte. „Beril ist richtig nett, obwohl er schon größer ist! Er kümmert sich mit um die Hoppas und Lelas mag ihn auch! Er hat ihm angeboten, Arod zu bewegen – auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was er damit meinte – und Beril wurde ganz rot vor Freude. Und…"

Es klopfte und schnitt Kaya schnitt eine Schnute, während Elinha zur Pforte ging und sie öffnete. „Ja bitte?" fragte sie höflich und erstarrte. Auf dem Gang stand eine junge Frau, die sie anlächelte. „Darf ich herein kommen?" fragte sie mit einer warmen, melodischen Stimme, die wie die Musik selbst klang und Elinha stolperte fast zurück in ihrer Hast, die Dame einzulassen, deren Schritt einem Schweben glich. Sie trat ein und musterte sie und Kaya aus Augen, die so dunkel und blau waren wie der Himmel eines Sommerabends. Ihre Haut war hell wie Marmor ohne blass zu wirken und ihr Haar schimmerte schwarz wie die Nacht und fiel einem seidenen Schleier gleich auf ihre Taille. Ein silberner Reifen, verziert mit hauchzarten Blüten und Schmetterlingen, hielt es aus ihrer hohen, hellen Stirn und gab den Blick auf ihre Ohren frei. Elinha stockte der Atem. Sie waren spitz!

Sofort wusste sie, wer ihr gegenüber stand und hastig beugte sie das Knie. „Herrin!" wisperte sie und senkte den Kopf.

Kaya runzelte die Stirn. „Warum kniest du schon wieder?" fragte sie verwundert und schaute dann die fremde Frau an, die sie mit einem sanften Lächeln bedachte. Die Augen des kleinen Mädchens wurden einmal mehr kugelrund, als sie die Fremde näher ansah. Dann kletterte sie aus dem Bett und eilte mit fliegenden Füßchen zu ihr, nur um vor ihr stehen zu bleiben und sie weiterhin groß anzusehen. „Du bist aber schön!" rief sie aus. „Du bist bestimmt die Königin!"

Arwen lachte hell auf. Kinder in diesem Alter sagten immer die Wahrheit ohne Hintergedanken, und die offene Art des kleinen Mädchens war so erfrischend, dass die Elbin angetan sich bückte und es aufhob. „Danke, meine Kleine! Das ist ein liebes Kompliment!" sagte sie und lächelte entzückt, als das Kind ohne jede Hemmung mit ihr zu flirten begann, indem es das Köpfchen schief legte, sie anhimmelte und sich an sie kuschelte. Dann richtete sie ihr Augenmerk auf die junge Menschenfrau zu ihren Füßen und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. „Steh auf, Elinha!" sagte sie freundlich und als die Dúnedain dem zögernd nachkam, musterte sie sie aufmerksam. Sehr wohl spürte sie etwas Besonders an der Sterblichen und nach einem weiteren, langen Blick in ihre Augen wusste sie, was den Sohn Thranduils zu diesem Mädchen hinzog. Sie fühlte Sanftmut und Kraft, Liebe und Leidenschaft, Unschuld und Kampfgeist. Ja, dieser Mensch hob sich von den anderen ab und Arwen ahnte, dass ein weiteres elbisches Herz sich an einen Sterblichen binden würde.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dich von den Strapazen und den Schrecken etwas erholt", begann sie sanft ein Gespräch, und das Menschenmädchen nickte. „Ja, Herrin. Und ich danke Euch für Eure Großzügigkeit." Sie machte eine fahrige Geste, die das Zimmer, aber auch das Kleid einschloss und die Elbin hob eine Braue. „Es steht dir sehr gut!"

„Elinha sieht richtig hübsch aus", nickte Kaya und legte vertrauensvoll einen Arm um die Schultern Arwens. „Genau wie du!"

„Kaya!" entfuhr es Elinha und sie schloss die Augen. „Verzeiht ihre lockere Art, Herrin, aber sie ist es nicht gewohnt…"

„Oh, da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen! Kinder sollen das sagen, was sie denken. Viel zu schnell lernen sie, das Worte nicht immer das bedeuten, was sie sagen sollen und dann ist es zu spät!" Sie blickte Kaya an, die sie geradewegs anlächelte und neugierig mit ihrer Kette spielte, die sich um ihren Hals schmiegte. „Bleibst du ein bisschen?" fragte das kleine Mädchen. „Elinha ist bestimmt noch nicht fertig. Sie braucht immer so lange – und ich habe…"

„KAYA!" Elinha lief rot an und Arwen schmunzelte. Jetzt wusste sie, warum ihr Gemahl von dem kleinen Mädchen so geschwärmt hatte, nachdem er sich nach der Botschaft Hjalmars wieder beruhigte: „Und dann wollte sie meine Ring sehen. Erst danach glaubte sie, dass ich der König bin!" hatte er mit einem leichten Grinsen erzählt, froh über die Ablenkung, und Arwen hatte verwundert den Kopf geschüttelt. „Du bist ja ganz vernarrt in die Kleine!" hatte sie ausgerufen und Estel hatte sie unschuldig angesehen. „Vernarrt? Dann musst du erst Legolas erleben! _Das_ nenne ich vernarrt!"

„Ich muss leider nach unten, Kaya!" erwiderte sie und strich dem kleinen Mädchen durch das Haar. „Aber morgen Früh habe ich sicherlich etwas Zeit für dich, in Ordnung?"

Traurig schürzte die Kleine die Lippen. „Versprochen?"

„Versprochen!" nickte Arwen und setzte das Kind wieder ab. „Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir!" befahl sie sanft, doch da kannte sie kleine Menschenmädchen schlecht. „Wo ist Lelas?" verlangte Kaya zu wissen und Elinha legte ihr hastig einen Finger auf den Mund. „Kaya, du gehst jetzt bitte ins Bett!"

„Aber er soll mir gute Nacht sagen!" beschwerte sich die Kleine und zog einen Schmollmund.

Arwen feixte in sich hinein. „Er wird bestimmt gleich kommen." Sie hockte sich vor das Kind, die Verlegenheit der jungen Menschenfrau genau spürend. „Bekomme ich eine Gute-Nacht-Kuss?" fragte sie und lachte auf, als sofort zwei kühle, feuchte Kinderlippen sich auf ihre Wange pressten. „Du bist noch viel schöner, als die anderen sagen!" wisperte das zarte Stimmchen neben ihr, dann huschte Kaya davon; leise in sich hinein kichernd.

„Ich kann meinen Gemahl verstehen!" schmunzelte die Elbin und erhob sich wieder. „Sie ist bezaubernd!" Dann legte sie eine Hand auf den Arm der jungen Sterblichen und musterte sie erneut. „Sehr gut!" nickte sie; zufrieden mit dem, was sie sah.

Erneut klopfte es und Kaya stieß einen Jubelruf aus, als Legolas eintrat. Gekleidet ganz in Silber und Blau stand er da, das Haar offen und von Silber gehalten, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem Strahlen in den Augen, und es stockte Elinha zum zweiten Mal der Atem, als sie ihn so vor sich sah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein Kribbeln durchrann die Dúnedain, als es in den kristallblauen Tiefen vor ihr aufschimmerte und sein Augenmerk bewundernd an ihr entlang glitt. Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen – und Arwen lachte auf. „Ich will nicht weiter stören!" Damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen. „Wir sehen uns unten!" sagte sie – und musste kichern, als Kaya lauthals ihr nachrief: „Na-hacht!"

Dann waren Elinha und Legolas alleine und die junge Frau biss sich unsicher auf die Lippen. „D… Danke, dass Ihr vorbei kommt… ich meine, dass…" Sie wandte das Gesicht und schloss kurz die Lider, als sie seine warmen Finger unter ihrem Kinn fühlte und sie an einem weiteren Abwenden hinderte.

„Das Kleid schmeichelt dir", sagte er ruhig und trat plötzlich rasch an ihr vorbei auf Kaya zu. Und sie hätte schwören können, dass sich seine Ohrspitzen rot verfärbten. „Da ist ja meine kleine, tapfere Reiterin! Ganz alleine saß sie auf dem großen Pferd!" Er setzte sich zu dem Kind auf dem Bettrand und lächelte, als die Kleine ihn sofort umarmte. Sacht erwiderte er die Geste und er war selbst ein wenig erschrocken darüber, welche Freude und Wärme ihm die Zuneigung des Kindes bescherte.

„Geht nicht weg! Bleibt hier!" nuschelte Kaya undeutlich in seine Brust, an der sie das kleine Gesicht vergraben hatte, und der junge Elb strich ihr durchs Haar. „Ich würde gerne, Kaya, aber es geht nicht. Aragorn… der König hatte heute Geburtstag und da hat er uns alle eingeladen."

Das kleine Mädchen sah wieder auf und seufzte schwer, als würde eine sehr große Last auf ihr liegen. „Aber ich fürchte mich so ganz alleine!" gab sie leise zu und in ihren Augen begann es feucht zu schimmern.

Legolas umfing liebevoll ihre Wange. „Du wirst nicht alleine sein, Kaya. Eine nette, freundliche Frau wird auf dich aufpassen und dir Geschichten erzählen. Und wenn du schön artig bist, dann verspreche ich dir, dass du morgen auf Arod reiten darfst."

Selbst die Sonne wirkte blass gegen das Strahlen, das sich daraufhin auf den Zügen des Kindes ausbreitete. Elinha räusperte sich. „Legolas, ich danke Euch, dass Ihr so… nett zu Kaya seid, aber auf einem Pferd…"

Amüsiert blickte er über die Schulter zurück. „Keine Sorge, ich werde Arod halten." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber wenn du ihm nicht traust, kann du gerne hinter Kaya aufsitzen. Zur Not fange ich euch beide auf." Und warum sein Herz einen dünnen Sprung tat, als Blut in ihre Wangen schloss, wusste er selbst nicht.

Erneut wurde durch Klopfen um Einlass gebeten und als Elinha öffnete, stand eine rundliche Frau mit einem freundlichen Gesicht und gekleidet in einfachen Sachen davor. „Herrin? Ich bin beauftragt worden, auf eine kleine Dame zu achten, während Ihr bei des Königs Tisch seid."

Die junge Dúnedain ließ sie ein und senkte höflich den Kopf; noch immer war sie es nicht gewohnt, so angesprochen und behandelt zu werden.

Legolas und sie warteten noch einige Momente und beobachteten Kaya und das Kindermädchen, doch die Kleine schien die Frau zu mögen und das beruhigte beide. Nachdem sie dem Kind gute Nacht gesagt hatten – und Kaya gab keine Ruhe, bis Legolas ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte – verließen sie den Raum. Elinha war aufgeregt, als wäre sie selbst ein kleines Mädchen und der Elbenprinz schmunzelte, als er ihre kalte Hand in die seine nahm und diese beruhigend drückte. So auf die junge Frau konzentriert war er, dass er nicht die Gestalt bemerkte, die in der Nähe in eine Nische gepresst stand und ihm und Elinha dann langsam folgte.

Òfnir beobachtete die beiden genau. Er wusste jetzt, wo die junge Frau und ihre Tochter untergebracht waren und sollten die Umstände ein Eingreifen erfordern, wusste er, was zu tun war!

TBC…

Ähäm... im nächsten Chapi geht's wieder rund, wie ihr euch denken könnt. Schließlich 'planen' Aragorn und Ferethon glatt aneinander vorbei. Es wird spannend und dramatisch.  
Bis bald  
liebe Grüße  
Lywhn


	19. Mittel zum Zweck

Hallöchen, meine Lieben!

Wie versprochen, wird es in diesem Kapitel wieder spannend – auch wenn die Action erst zum Schluss hin kommt. Auch muss ich euch warnen: das Chapi ist laaaaang! Sorry, aber kürzer ging es nicht und zu teilen war es auch schlecht. Also, da müsst ihr jetzt durch – lach!

Viel Spaß,

daaaanke für die vielen Reviews und Mails; ihr seid wirklich unheimlich lieb

Eure Lywhn

**18. Kapitel – Mittel zum Zweck**

Zu behaupten, dass Elinha nervös war, stellte eine gewaltige Untertreibung dar. Sie hatten den Thronsaal passiert und waren zu den sogenannten Festhallen gegangen, die sich ebenerdig erstreckten. Schon von Fern erklangen Musik und Stimmengewirr und je näher die junge Frau und ihr Begleiter kamen, umso mehr Menschen begegneten ihnen: Dienstboten, Wachen, Würdenträger, Gefolge… Die Gebäude auf der Veste mussten hoffnungslos überfüllt sein.

Sie traten auf eine große Pforte zu, die weit offen stand und durch die ein goldenes Licht fiel; gespendet von Hunderten von Kerzen. Mächtige Säulen waren zu erkennen, zu beiden Seiten des Ganges waren deckenhohe Gemälde angebracht oder beobachteten zahllose Marmorstaturen das Treiben und lange, schwere Teppiche dämpften den Schritt. Elinha schluckte und war dankbar, dass Legolas noch immer ihre Hand hielt. Es vermittelte ihr zumindest etwas Kraft und Trost.

„Keine Sorge", raunte er ihr leise zu. „Niemand wird an dir zweifeln, sondern in dir eine feine, junge Dame sehen, die zu des Königs Tafel geladen ist."

Elinha atmete tief durch. „Es ist nicht, dass ich mich meiner Herkunft oder meines Standes schäme, sondern ich befürchte, den Ansprüchen, die der Herr Aragorn an mich stellt, nicht gerecht zu werden. Ich wurde nicht in einem Palast großgezogen wie Ihr oder habe die feinen Umgangsformen gelernt. Ich bin ein einfaches Mädchen vom Land, welches an der Seite des Vaters durch die Wälder streifte, und selbst mein númenórisches Blut kann nicht darüber hinweg täuschen."

Der junge Elb blieb stehen und hob ihr Gesicht mit einem Finger sacht zu sich an. „Mich stört es nicht, dass du nicht im Kreise von Dienerschaft und Erziehern aufwuchst. Und Estel selbst ist ein Mann der Natur und des Waldes, der sich in die Bürde und Verpflichtungen eines Königs nur widerwillig einband. Glaub mir: er weiß, wie du dich fühlst – genauso wie ich es weiß, denn auch mir liegen Frieden und Ruhe der Natur mehr, als festliche Empfänge. Aber heute geht es nicht anders." Er umfing sanft ihre Schultern. „Keine Angst, Elinha. Ich werde an deiner Seite bleiben und ich bin mir sicher, dass die vier Hobbits und Gandalf dir ebenfalls beistehen werden."

Die junge Frau atmete tief durch und kämpfte gegen das merkwürdige Gefühl an in seinem Blick zu versinken, während ihr Verstand versuchte sich nur auf die kommenden Stunden zu konzentrieren. „Meine Mutter lehrte mich Anstand und Benehmen, und dennoch wird an Tisch eines Königs anders gespeist, als in einem Bauernhaus. Man wird merken, dass ich von einfachem Stand bin und…"

„Und wenn schon. Nicht vornehmes Gebaren, sondern natürlicher Liebreiz, Charme und Anmut sind es, die einen hervor stechen lassen. Und damit bist zu reichlich gesegnet." Er strich über ihre Wange. „Und wenn dich heute Abend so manches Auge verfolgt, dann nur, weil es so etwas Schönes nicht aus dem Blick verlieren möch…" Er verstummte mitten im Wort und fasziniert sah sie, wie das Blut in seine Ohrspitzen schoss und von dort aus sich rasant ausbreitete. Auch wandte er leicht das Gesicht ab und biss sich höchst verlegen auf die Lippen. Elinhas Herz schlug schneller – er fand sie… _schön_? – und hatte aus irgendeinem Grund das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm aus seiner Peinlichkeit zu helfen. Doch ihr fiel nichts anderes ein als ein warmes „Danke!", während sie seine Hand drückte.

„Hier steckt ihr!" rief eine tiefe, brummige Stimme aus und als Elinha sich umwandte, gewahrte sie eine gedrungene, recht kleine Gestalt mit einem gewaltigen, roten, teilweise geflochtenen Bart und einer dicken Mähne, die im Nacken zusammen gebunden worden war. Dunkle Augen funkelten vergnügt über einer dicken Nase und ein amüsiertes Kichern drang aus der Kehle. „Ahnte ich doch, dass ihr zusammen hierher kommt!"

Die junge Frau musterte den Zwerg mit schlecht verborgener Neugier. Er trug lederne und samtene Kleidung in den warmen Tönen der Erde und hatte einen breiten Gürtel um seine Körpermitte geschlungen – als ‚Taille' wollte sie das nicht mehr bezeichnen – an dem eine kunstvoll verzierte, kleine Axt hing, die wohl mehr der Zierde als der Verteidigung diente. Seine Füße steckten in schweren Stiefeln, die mit kunstvollen Metalleinlagen verziert waren. Der Naugrim stapfte auf sie und Legolas zu und begutachtete sie völlig ungeniert von oben bis unten. „Aha, da ist ja die junge Dame, die mir ruhelose Stunden bescherte!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und griente in sich hinein. „Mädchen, du ahnst nicht, was ich deinetwegen mitgemacht habe! Der Junge hat mich mit seiner neuen Marotte, wortlos zu verschwinden, wenn du involviert bist, fast verrückt gemacht!"

Elinha fühlte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen und lächelte unsicher. „Ich bedaure, wenn ich Euch Kummer bereitet haben sollte, Meister Zwerg, aber – um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben – ich habe Euren Freund nicht von Euch fort gelockt, sondern er folgte mir von sich aus."

Gimli schürzte die Lippen und betrachtete die junge Menschenfrau genauer. Hübsch war sie in der Tat, daran bestand kein Zweifel, und das Kleid zu dieser Haarfarbe und dieser Figur war ein Augenschmaus. Er gluckste vor sich hin. „Und ich kann es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln, jetzt, wo ich dich mal vom Nahen und vor allem sauber sehe!" Er streckte ihr eine kräftige Hand entgegen. „Gimli, Glóinssohn, Mädchen. Stets zu Diensten!"

Elinha legte ihre Finger in seine kräftigen und verneigte sich leicht. „Elinha, Bórars Tochter, Herr Gimli. Es freut mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Der Zwerg knurrte freundlich, blickte dann zu dem Elben auf und hob die dicken Brauen. „Legolas, ist dir warm?" erkundigte er sich unschuldig und als der Sohn Thranduils ihn schweigend anschaute, zeigte er auf ihn und ergänzte: „Die Wangenfarbe _kann_ nur auf Hitze zurück zu führen sein!" Er richtete sein Augenmerk erneut auf Elinha. „Aber das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn so ein hübsches Mädchen neben einem steht!" Er begann zu lachen. „Unser Herr Elb hier hat ja ohnehin nichts anderes mehr als dich im Sinn!"

Erneut errötete die junge Frau und der Elbenprinz verdrehte höchst menschlich die Augen. „Und hiermit erlebtest du das erste Mal eine Zwergenelle

„Zwergenelle?" fragte Elinha verwundert und auch Gimli blickte seinen Elbenfreund neugierig an. Dieser erklärte trocken: „Das ist der Abstand von einem Fettnäpfchen zum nächsten!"

Die junge Dúnedain konnte nicht anders: sie lachte auf – vor allem, als sie das säuerliche Gesicht des Naugrims sah, der die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und Legolas schräg ansah. „Und das ist typisch für die, ach so starken Elben: sie sind in Wahrheit Mimosen, die hastig zurück weichen, wenn man unverblümt etwas Wahres über sie sagt, das sie noch nicht erkannt haben!"

„Wie ich merke, steht mal wieder ein kleiner Schlagabtausch an. Wollt ihr es diesmal bei Worten belassen, oder soll ich Aragorn schon mal um ein Fass Ale und jede Menge Krüge bitten, damit ihr euren Wettstreit anderweitig fortsetzen könnt?" rief eine dunkle, volltönende Stimme neben ihnen lachend aus und Elinha gewahrte einen noch jüngeren Mann, der, groß und breitschultrig, zu ihnen getreten war. Kräftig war seine Gestalt, aber ohne jedes Gramm Fett. Sein Haar hatte die Farbe von reifem Honig, seine Augen waren dunkel und sein Gesicht zeugte von einem zwar harten, aber trotzdem gesunden Leben. Gekleidet war er in edle, dunkle Sachen, die mit Goldborten besticht waren, die die verschlungenen Knoten und Ornamente Rohans zeigten.

Legolas wandte sich ihm zu, neigte kurz das Haupt und erwiderte dann spitz: „Ich danke dir für dein Angebot, Éomer, und in der Tat will unser Freund Zwerg hier bis heute nicht glauben, dass ich ihn in Edoras schlug. Vielleicht nimmt er eine Warnung von dir an, dass es ihm wieder schlecht ergeht, wenn er erneut mich zu einem Wetttrinken heraus fordert – auch wenn ich ihm eine Chance angeboten haben."

Der König Rohans lachte auf und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Gimli, ich enttäusche dich nur ungern, aber Legolas hatte in der Tat gewonnen."

„Hmpf! Erzähl nur überall herum, dass dieser verdammte Elb mich unter den Tisch getrunken hat!" brummte der Naugrim und Legolas legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nein, _mellon nîn_, du lagst nicht unter dem Tisch!" sagte er beruhigend und Gimli hob hoffnungsvoll eine Braue. „Nicht?"

„Nein!" erwiderte der Prinz ernst und würdevoll. „Du lagst _davor_!"

Erneut konnte Éomer sich der Heiterkeit nicht erwehren und der Zwerg blickte den jungen Elb finster an, bevor er sich an Elinha wandte. „Mädchen, nimm dich bloß in Acht vor diesem Jungen hier! Unschuldig wie ein Kind wirkt er; so, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben, aber in Wahrheit hat er es faustdick hinter seinen spitzen Ohren und man fällt ihm schneller zum Opfer, als man ‚Hilfe' rufen kann!"

Legolas sah sie ebenfalls an und senkte dann verlegen den Blick. Ein Wetttrinken war nun nicht gerade etwas, womit man sich vor einer jungen Frau brüsten sollte. Was mochte sie nun von ihm denken? Und warum erfüllte es ihn mit Verlegenheit und war es für ihn so wichtig, was sie von ihm hielt? Sie war eine Sterbliche, die… Die ihn soeben mit einem leichten Schmunzeln anschaute und sich dann – ihn verteidigend – an den Zwerg wandte:

„Wer jemanden zu einem Wettstreit herausfordert, muss immer damit rechnen, diesen zu verlieren. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr über einem verlorenen Wetttrinken steht, Herr Gimli, denn wahre Größe zeigt sich im Verlieren – und nicht in der Höhe des Körpers", sagte sie spitz und versuchte nicht all zu sehr an die Tatsache zu denken, dass gerade ein weiterer _König_ neben ihr stand.

Die Kinnlade des Naugrims machte sich selbstständig, während Legolas mit einem recht triumphierenden Grinsen einen Arm um Elinha legte; dass sie ihn in Schutz zu nehmen versuchte, weckte Wärme in ihm. „Kannst du so viel Weisheit widersprechen, Meister Zwerg?"

Dieser schnaubte kurz. „Bin ich des Wahnsinns, dass ich mich mit einer Frau anlege? Nein, nein, gib mir ein Dutzend Orks und du wirst erleben, wie ich gut zu kämpfen verstehe. Aber mich mit der flinken Zunge einer hübschen Frau zu messen, grenzt an Selbstmord!" Er zwinkerte Elinha dabei zu, die das Lächeln erwiderte. „Ich nehme das als Kompliment an, Herr Gimli!"

„Und als solches hat er es bestimmt auch gemeint!" nickte Éomer und sah sie unverwandt an. „Legolas, willst du mir nicht deine charmante Begleitung vorstellen?"

Der Elbenprinz senkte leicht den Kopf. „Verzeih meine Unhöflichkeit, Éomer, ich war abgelenkt. Dies ist Elinha, Bórars Tochter, eine Dúnedain aus dem Norden, die hier in Gondor lebt. Elinha? Vor dir steht Éomer von Rohan, König der Mark und treuer Freund Gondors und aller freien Völker!"

Elinha verneigte sich tief. „Herr!" grüßte sie zaghaft und Éomer führte kurz ihre Hand an seine Lippen. „Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen!" Er sah kurz den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes an und feixte leicht. „Kein Wunder ist's, dass du sie unter deinen Schutz gestellt hast. Sie ist wirklich in der Lage, einem mehr zu stehlen als den Geldbeutel." Er bemerkte, wie sie ihn erschrocken ansah und hob beruhigend eine Hand. „Keine Furcht, ich weiß um dein ‚kleines' Geheimnis und auch vernahm ich, warum du so handeltest. Und wenn Legolas dir verziehen hat, obliegt es sicherlich nicht mir, dich zu verurteilen." Er begegnete ihren groß gewordenen Augen und sah die dünne Röte, die ihre Wangen überzog. „Blicke die anderen auch so an, und du wirst heute Abend jede Menge Männerherzen stehlen!" neckte er sie leicht und deutete dann auf die Festhallen. „Wollen wir? Die Hobbits haben mich wohl angesteckt, denn mein Magen knurrt wie ein ausgehungerter Bär!"

Gimli nickte begeistert. „Eine hervorragende Idee, mein Herr Éomer! Dieser arme Zwergenmagen hier ist schon fast heiser vom vielen Jammern!" Sein Blick glitt zu Legolas, der – wie er erstaunt feststellte – einen Arm beinahe schon Besitz ergreifend um die Taille der jungen Frau geschlungen hatte und in dessen Augen es wachsam blitzte. ‚…und du wirst heute Abend jede Mengen Männerherzen stehlen…' hallten die Worte des Rohir in seinen Gedanken nach und der Naugrim verschluckte sich fast als er begriff, was mit seinem elbischen Freund los war. _‚Er ist eifersüchtig!'_ durchfuhr es ihn belustigt. _‚Allein bei der Vorstellung, dass ein anderer Mann die Aufmerksamkeit der Kleinen wecken könnte, wird er kribbelig! Oh, mein lieber Freund, dich hat es erwischt. Und Aule möge mir beistehen! Elben sind ohnehin schon ein verrücktes Volk, aber verliebte Elben sind eine harte Nervenprobe!'_

Ferethon näherte sich mit großen Schritten den Festhallen, als er bemerkte, dass jemand ihm nacheilte. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um und verharrte als er Ófnir erkannte, der rasch die Distanz zu ihm schloss. „Ja?" fragte er kurz angebunden und hoffte, dass nicht gerade in diesem Moment jemand vorbei kam und sie beide zusammen sah.

„Herr, ich weiß jetzt, wo die Frau und das Kind untergebracht sind!"

Der Fürst Lossarnachs hob eine Braue und musterte seinen Berater flüchtig. „Und? Können die beiden uns gefährlich werden?"

„Das Kind war einige Zeit bei den Hobbits und verschwand dann mit dem Elb in den Pferdeställen. Hätte es etwas Näheres gesehen, so hätte es sich bestimmt dem Prinzen anvertraut. Das Kind hängt an ihm – und er anscheinend an diesem Balg. Was die Frau betrifft…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie heute Abend mit zum Festbankett eingeladen ist und der Elb sie eben abholte."

„Ein _Bauernmädchen_ an der Tafel des Königs?" entfuhr es Ferethon ungläubig. Dann schüttelte er entrüstet den Kopf. „Das hätte es zu Zeiten Denethors nie gegeben. Er hätte das Weib bestenfalls in die Küche geschickt, aber an seine Tafel geholt? Niemals!"

„Der Elb scheint ihr… sehr zugetan zu sein. Er bemerkte mich noch nicht einmal, als er mit ihr in meiner Nähe vorbei ging und recht vertraut erschien mir seine Art mit ihr." Er lächelte spöttisch. „Händchen zu halten bedeutet wohl auch bei den Erstgeborenen das gleiche wie bei uns ‚niederen Lebewesen'!"

Eine dünne Falte erschien auf der Stirn des Fürsten, dann schnaubte er sarkastisch. „Wenn der Elb sich die Zeit vertreibt und ein Bauernmädchen in sein Bett holen will, so ist das nichts, was mich kümmert. Jedoch werde ich sie im Auge behalten. Sollte sie mehr gesehen haben, als für uns gut ist, so musst du sie aus dem Weg räumen." Er atmete tief durch. „Irgend etwas Neues von den Reitern, die nach Grünfeld entsannt wurden?"

„Sie kehrten am Nachmittag zurück. Einer meiner Männer hörte in der Küche, dass sie nichts fanden – außer den drei Greisen, die ich auf ihre letzte Reise schickte. Doch was der König beabsichtigt zu unternehmen, weiß keiner!" Er deutete auf die Festhallen. „Aber mir scheint, dass er sich sein Geburtstagsfest nicht nehmen lässt und – wenn Ihr mich fragt – auch nicht beabsichtigt, so schnell Minas Tirith zu verlassen. Bier und Wein werden heute Abend sicherlich reichlich fließen und auch er ist nur ein Mensch, den ein Kater plagen kann."

Ferethon biss sich auf die Lippen. „Genau das ist meine Befürchtung." Er sah nachdenklich den Gang hinunter zu der großen Flügeltüre der Festhallen und rieb sich die Nase. „Ich werde auch ihn beobachten. Halte dich bereit! Notfalls müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass er gar nicht mehr anders kann, als morgen Früh Minas Tirith zu verlassen."

Ófnir verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wie? Er darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen und…"

„Das lass meine Sorgen sein!" unterbrach ihn sein Lehnsherr unwirsch. „Mir fällt da schon etwas ein. Sorge du nur dafür, dass du heute nüchtern bleibst und sofort zur Stelle bist, wenn ich dich rufen lasse!" Damit ließ er ihn stehen und setzte seinen Weg fort. Elessar _musste_ bis zum morgigen Mittag aus Minas Tirith verschwunden sein und – nach Möglichkeit – auch dieser verdammte Elb und die meisten der anderen Männer! Oder sein Plan würde in ernsthafte Gefahr geraten!

Wären nicht Legolas und Gandalf gewesen, die zur Rechten und zur Linken von Elinha saßen, so wäre die junge Frau sicherlich tausend Tode gestorben. Die Tafel war in der Form eines Hufeisens aufgestellt worden, an dessen Stirnseite mittig König Elessar und Königin Arwen saßen. Éomer, seine Schwester Éowyn, Faramir, Mithrandir und der Sohn Thranduils waren in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Königspaares platziert worden und Elinha war Aragorn dankbar, dass er sie – obwohl es sicherlich andere gegeben hätten, die diese Ehre eher hätten zuteil werden müssen – mit zu Legolas gesetzt hatte. Ohne den jungen Elben, wäre sie sich unendlich verloren vorgekommen.

Unweit von ihr saßen auch die vier Hobbits, die ununterbrochen erzählten, aßen, tranken und lachten, was Gandalf das eine oder andere Kopfschütteln entlockte. Anscheinend gab es nichts, was das fröhliche Gemüt der Halblinge zu erschüttern vermochte. Erst, als Frodos Blick auf sie fiel und er sich erinnerte, was er von Aragorn über das Schicksal von Elinhas Freunden und Nachbarn erfahren hatte, wurde er schweigsamer und bedachte sie mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln. Elinha verstand, was er meinte und nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Der dritte Gang wurde soeben serviert und Elinha fühlte nicht zum ersten Mal die Aufmerksamkeit einiger anderer, die ihr galt. Da waren einige wohl gekleidete Herren, die des öfteren zu ihr hinüber sahen und das Interesse auf ihren Gesichtern – oder die hin und wieder für sie unverständlichen Worte, die sie miteinander tauschten und eindeutig von ihr handelten – waren ihr unangenehm.

Legolas' Hand fand unter dem Tisch die ihre und er beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinüber. „Keine Sorge", flüsterte er. „Du machst das hervorragend!"

„Diese Männer dort vorne", murmelte sie, den Blick auf ihren Teller gerichtet. „Sie… sie starren mich so an!"

Ein feines Lächeln umspielte den ausdrucksstarken Mund des Elbenprinzen. „Das verwundert mich nicht. Lass sie starren – so lange sie nicht mehr tun!" Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um die ihren und die junge Dúnedain sah schüchtern zu ihm auf. „Ich… ich bin das nicht gewohnt!"

Ein leises Lachen entrang sich ihm. „Ich werde mich auch nie daran gewöhnen, also ignoriere ich es einfach." Auf ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin erklärte er: „Menschen sehen mir immer nach, da Elben für die meisten faszinierend aber auch beängstigend sind. Und daheim, im Großen Grünwald, bin ich auch vor den Blicken anderer nicht immer geschützt, die den Prinzen sehen wollen. Also… tue ich so, als würde ich es nicht bemerken." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und straffte leicht die Schultern. Elinha begriff, dass ihre Haltung nicht die beste war und richtete sich ebenfalls etwas auf. Sein Nicken war zu leicht, als dass außer ihr irgendjemand es sehen könnte und erneut erfüllte Dankbarkeit sie. Er lenkte sie durch diesen Abend, ohne dass jemand es bemerkte und sie auf diese Weise nirgends aneckte oder sich lächerlich machte.

„Der Kerl da drüben starrt aber sehr auffällig!" ließ Gimli sich vernehmen, der auf der anderen Seite von Legolas saß und alarmiert schaute der junge Elb in die Richtung, die sein Zwergenfreund angab. „Ferethon!" knurrte er leise und die kühle, ausdrucklose elbische Maske legte sich über seine Züge.

Elinha zuckte zusammen. „Welcher ist es?"

„Der Kerl am Kopfende links von dir!" brummte Gimli. „Sieh jetzt nicht hin, denn er mustert dich gerade wieder." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Schlägt sich vergnüglich den Bauch voll, säuft den guten Wein und scheint recht guter Dinge zu sein. Ein feiner Landesvater, der es sich gut gehen lässt, während ein ganzes Dorf verschwunden ist!"

„Ich traue diesem Menschen nicht! Sein Blick ist voll Falschheit und seine Seele kalt wie eine Februarnacht!" stimmte Legolas leise zu. „Dunkel ist sein Gemüt und gierig sein Blick. Sollte er dir zu nahe kommen, lernt er die Kraft eines Elben kennen!" Der Griff um ihre Hand verstärkte sich, und Elinha hatte erneut den seltsamen Drang, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Der König zählt auf mich. Ich muss Ferethon nachher gegenüber treten und ihn mit dem, was in Grünfeld geschehen ist, konfrontieren." Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an. „Vielleicht verrät er sich und Ihr könnt ihn Euch schnappen!" Es blitzte in ihren Augen kurz auf und Gimli gluckste in sich hinein.

„Sieh an! Und feurig ist sie auch noch. Junge, nimm dich in Acht – aber was rede ich da? Verloren bist du schon längst!"

Legolas blickte gen Decke – _‚Ihr Valar, was habe ich verbrochen, dass ich mit diesem vorschnellen Mundwerk des Zwerges bestraft werde?'_ – und runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger verloren bin ich, als mit einem Naugrim durch Fangorns Tiefen zu ziehen und jedem Baum klar machen zu müssen, dass ihm von der Axt des Stollen grabenden Gesellen keine Gefahr droht!"

Der Zwerg verschluckte sich und trank einige tiefe Schlucke Ale, bevor er den Prinzen brummig anschaute. „Irgendwann musst du mir mal erzählen, über was sich diese sprechenden Bäume unterhalten! Vielleicht… über vorwitzige Elben?"

Elinha lachte leise auf und Legolas wurde davon abgelenkt, noch bevor er zu einer Retourkutsche ansetzen konnte. Er hielt den Atem an, als er ihr kurzes Lachen sah und wünschte sich, er könnte sie öfter dazu bringen.

Der Abend schritt schneller voran, als Elinha zunächst geglaubt hatte. So satt war sie seit Jahren nicht gewesen und der gute Wein zeigte ein wenig seine Wirkung, auch wenn sie ihn nur im geringen Maße trank. Sie war müde, aber auch etwas gelockert innerlich und mit einem schlechten Gewissen ertappte sie sich dabei, dass für einige Momente tatsächlich das Schicksal ihrer Freunde und Nachbarn beinahe vergessen hätte.

Musikanten waren nach dem Essen gekommen und spielten verschiedene Lieder, von denen einige Elinha völlig fremd waren, die aber so sanft und einschmeichelnd waren, dass ein seltsamer Frieden von ihr Besitz ergriff. Und als Legolas zu einer Melodie mitsummte begriff sie, dass es elbische Lieder waren. Éowyn hatte sich zu ihr gesellt und Elinha war zunächst ein wenig befangen und verlegen in ihrer Gegenwart – nicht zuletzt, weil sie die Schwester des rohanischen Königs und die zukünftige Gemahlin des Fürsten von Ithilien in den Häusern der Heilung wie eine zwar gut situierte, aber dennoch normale Bürgerin behandelt hatte. Doch schnell erkannte sie, dass die junge Rohirin eine freundliche, warmherzige Frau war, die – wären die Umstände anders gewesen – sie sicherlich irgendwann als Freundin hätte bezeichnen können. Doch Elinha hütete sich davor, mit diesen Menschen hier in den Festhallen zu schnell ein persönliches Verhältnis aufzubauen. Sie gehörte nicht hierher und diese Leute hier würden sie niemals eine der ihren akzeptieren, wenn sie erfuhren, wer sie in Wahrheit war.

Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit den beiden Hobbit-Vettern, deren unbekümmerte Art irgendwie ansteckend wirkte, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln den König Gondors bemerkte, der gemeinsam mit Ferethon zusammen stand und sich wohl bis gerade eben mit ihm unterhalten hatte; jetzt jedoch mit ihm langsam durch den Saal ging und wie zufällig auf sie und die beiden Halblinge zuhielt. Elinha ahnte, dass nun der Moment gekommen war und fühlte für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages so etwas wie Panik in sich aufwallen, dann begegnete ihr Hilfe suchender Blick dem von Legolas, der unweit mit Gimli bei einigen anderen Herren stand, und der sanfte und beruhigende Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der ihr ein stummes Versprechen gab auf sie aufzupassen, nahm ihr etwas von ihrer aufgekeimten Furcht. Sie atmete tief durch, fühlte die schmale und dennoch erstaunlich kräftige Hand von Pippin die ihre berühren, und wandte sich gefasst König Elessar zu, der in diesem Moment so tat, als würde er sie entdecken und auf sie zuhielt; Ferethon folgten ihm.

„Ist das der Kerl, der eigentlich auf dein Dorf mit hätte aufpassen sollen?" flüsterte Pippin und nickte vorsichtig in die Richtung des lossarnacher Fürsten. Als er und die anderen Hobbits im Laufe des Nachmittags endlich hatten Aragorn gratulieren können, hatten sie erfahren, was sich in der vergangenen Nacht in Grünfeld ereignet hatte. Entsetzen hatte die vier Halblinge ergriffen und tiefes Mitgefühl hatte ihre Herzen bewegt, als sie erfuhren, dass die junge, nette Menschenfrau und das kleine Mädchen, mit dem sie herzlich auf dem Balkon gelacht hatten, die einzigen waren, die der Feuersbrunst und dem grausamen Angriff entkommen waren. Auch hatte der ehemalige Waldläufer ihnen berichtet, dass einer der Hauptverdächtigen unter seinen Gästen weilte und was er zu tun gedachte. Und so hielten die Hobbits sich in der Nähe Elinhas und ließen Ferethon kaum aus den Augen, was jedoch nicht weiter aufgefallen war, da sie die Köpfe nicht hoben, um ihn direkt anzusehen und somit – aufgrund ihrer geringen Körpergröße – ihm diese aufmerksamen Blicke entgangen waren.

Auch jetzt sahen Pippin und Merry den Mann nicht direkt an, sondern taten so, als wäre das Anzapfen eines neuen Weinfasses von außerordentlichem Interesse, während sie neben der jungen Frau stehen blieben wie zwei kleine Wächter.

„Ferethon? Das ist Elínha, Bórars Tochter, die dir vielleicht behilflich sein kann, was das tragische Schicksal von Grünfeld betrifft", sagte Aragorn ruhig, als er heran war. Ferethon musterte sie aufmerksam und beinahe kühl von oben bis unten, und hob eine Braue. „Mein König, wie kann eine feine Dame des Hofes mir bei der Aufklärung dieses unglaublichen Zwischenfalles behilflich sein?"

Seine Stimme klang beinahe gelangweilt, während er einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Kelch nahm, den er anscheinend von der Tafel ‚gerettet' hatte. Elinha musterte den Mann, der ihr Lehnsherr war und eigentlich – im Gegenzug für den geleisteten Tribut – ihr, Kaya und den anderen Schutz gewähren sollte. Ihr aller Wohl müsste ihm am Herzen liegen, denn auch wenn er adelig war, so kam keiner der hohen Gesellschaft ohne die Bauern, Handwerker und anderen Mitglieder des einfachen Volkes aus, denn ihre Arbeitskraft und ihre Fertigkeiten waren es, die der hohe Stand benötigte. Doch anstelle von Sorge oder Anteilnahme, gewahrte die junge Frau nur leichte Arroganz und ihr Temperament flammte einmal mehr auf.

„Die ‚feine Dame' könnte Euch behilflich sein, mein Herr, weil sie dort war!" erwiderte sie fest und bemerkte, dass sein Blick plötzlich aufmerksamer wurde. „Ja, ich war dort, als die Orks unser Dorf überfielen!" fuhr sie fort und Ferethon räusperte sich.

„Das tut mir leid zu hören!" Er wandte sich Aragorn zu. „Verstehe ich Euch richtig, mein König? Dieses Mädchen hier… ist eine der Dorfbewohnerinnen?"

Estel nickte langsam. „Ja, das ist sie!"

Der Fürst Lossaranchs hob eine Braue. „Ich finde es großzügig von Euch, das arme Geschöpf von seinem Schicksalsschlag ablenken zu wollen, indem Ihr es an Eure Tafel einludet."

Pippin und Merry sahen sich an und holten empört Luft, doch Elinha kam ihnen zuvor, noch bevor auch Aragorn etwas sagen konnte. „Das ‚arme Geschöpf' mein Fürst, ist ein Mensch wie Ihr und als solcher verlange ich von Euch behandelt zu werden! Und mein Schicksalsschlag wäre sicherlich erst gar nicht eingetroffen, hättet Ihr das getan, was Eure Pflicht ist: uns zu beschützen!"

Ferethon blinzelte verblüfft, dann umwölkte Verärgerung seine Stirn. „Ich verzeihe deinen Ton, da du Schlimmes durchgemacht hast, aber eine weitere Respektlosigkeit…"

„Wie soll ich Respekt vor jemanden haben, der selbst in Saus und Braus lebt und jene, die unter seiner Obhut leben, Hunger leiden und tyrannisiert werden?" In den grün-grauen Augen Elinhas begann es zu blitzen und mit einer gewissen Erleichterung fühlte sie, dass der wachsende, alte Zorn in ihr ein gutes Mittel gegen die, nunmehr abklingende Nervosität darstellte.

Auf der Stirn des Fürsten bildete sich eine steile Falte. „Vorsicht, Mädchen, du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis! Ich lasse mich nicht von einem _Bauernweib_…"

„Was wolltet Ihr essen, würden nicht wir Bauern für Korn, Getreide, Obst, Gemüse und Fleisch sorgen? Worauf wolltet Ihr Euch setzen und Betten, wären nicht die Tischler und Schreiner, die die Möbel herstellen? Wer würde Eure Kleidung waschen, wären die Dienstboten nicht? Und wer würde Euren Sitz und Eure Pferde versorgen, wären nicht die Gärtner und Stallburschen? Abfällig auf das arbeitende Volk hinunter zu schauen vermag Euresgleichen leicht, aber wo wärt Ihr und was würdet Ihr tun, gäbe es uns nicht?"

Estel schürzte die Lippen und fühlte eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Respekt in sich aufsteigen. Die Wut des Mädchens saß tief und war nicht erst nach dem Überfall auf Grünfeld erwacht. Er kannte nicht viele Menschen, die ihrem Lehnsherrn solche klare Worte gesagt hätten, und er konnte nicht anders als den Mut Elinhas zu bewundern.

Ferethon war weniger entzückt von der offenen Redensart der jungen Frau. Seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen geworden und er hatte die freie Hand in seine Hüfte gestemmt. „Du vergisst, mit wem du sprichst, Mädchen. Ja, ich kann verstehen, dass du nach den Übergriffen der Orks…"

„Es waren nicht nur Orks, mein Herr, die uns überfielen! Es waren auch Menschen dabei – und sie trugen die Rüstung Gondors und _Euren_ Banner!"

Jetzt war es heraus: jener Satz, der Ferethon auf die Probe stellen sollte und Elinha hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Auch Aragorn blinzelte unter halb gesenkten Lidern zu seinem Gast und die beiden Hobbits hatten aufgebracht die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Der Fürst Lossarnachs starrte sie für die Dauer einiger Herzschläge ungläubig an – verdammt! – dann räusperte er sich. „Willst du damit behaupten, dass _ich_ hinter dieser… schändlichen Tat stecke?" entfuhr es ihm und bevor Elinha antworten konnte, wandte er sich Elessar zu. „Mein König, bei allem was recht ist, aber _das_ brauche ich mir nicht gefallen zu lassen!"

Der ehemalige Waldläufer sah ihn unverwandt an, während er Elinha fragte: „Die Männer trugen seinen Banner?" Er wusste, dass dies nicht stimmte, sonst hätte sie es ihm sofort gesagt. Also stellte sie Ferethon eine Falle und Estel zollte ihrer Schläue Achtung.

„Ja, mein König!" nickte Elinha – Eru innerlich um Verzeihung für diese Lüge bittend, aber der Zweck heiligte in diesem Fall die Mittel. Es ging hier um zig Menschenleben, und um diese zu retten, war sie zu einigem bereit!

Aragorn nickte langsam. „Der Rettungstrupp fand Hufspuren neben denen der Warge. Interessant, Ferethon, nicht wahr?"

Die Gedanken des Lossarnachers überschlugen sich. Ófnir und Avelson konnten nicht so dumm gewesen sein und seinen Banner bei sich gehabt haben, als sie seine Anordnungen ausführten. Beide waren viel zu intelligent und vorsichtig, um so etwas Törichtes zu tun! Außerdem, hätte Aragorn dies eher gewusst, hätte er ihn längst einsperren lassen! Nein, hier stimmte etwas nicht – und der Fürst hatte auch schon eine bestimmte Vorstellung davon, _was_ gespielt wurde.

„Das ist es in der Tat, mein König!" Er richtete sein Augenmerk auf Elinha. „Sag, Mädchen, unser erlauchter Herr Aragorn berichtete mir, dass mein ehemaliger Tributeintreiber dich und die anderen bis vor kurzem um Abgaben ersuchte, obwohl diese seit Monaten ausgesetzt sind. Wann sahst du ihn zum letzten Mal?"

Bei dieser Art der Wortwahl schnaubte die junge Dúnedain sarkastisch, bevor sie antwortete: „Er ‚ersuchte' uns vor zwei Abenden das letzte Mal, nachdem er zwei Tage zuvor eine unser Hütten nieder brannte, um seinen Forderungen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Und wäre nicht der Herr Legolas gewesen, der zufällig in unserem Dorf weilte, so hätte dieser Bastard weiterhin auf Frauen und Kinder eingeschlagen, die Männer bedroht und sich an mir vergangen!"

Während die beiden Hobbits und auch Estel sie aus großen Augen anstarrten – _was_ wäre beinahe geschehen? – schürzte Ferethon die Lippen. Von daher wehte also der Wind. Avelson war hinter jedem Weiberrock her und dieses unverschämte, aber dennoch hübsche Weibsbild vor ihm hatte wohl das Blut des Tributeintreibers in Wallung versetzt. Doch der Elb war in Grünfeld gewesen, hatte Avelson in seine Schranken gewiesen und umgarnte nun selbst das Mädchen, das sich dies gerne gefallen ließ. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes sich den ganzen Abend um die Kleine gekümmert hatte – und Ófnir hatte bereits auch solche Beobachtungen angestellt. Er atmete tief durch. Jetzt hieß es, geschickt zu sein – und er wusste auch schon, wie. Bereits heute Nachmittag hatte er sich verschiedene Ausreden und Erklärungen ausgedacht, die er notfalls vortragen könnte – uns Skrupel, was den Ruf seines Verbündeten betraf, hatte er nicht. Wenn der große Plan gefruchtet hatte, so würde Avelson reichlich entschädigt werden!

„Avelson steht bereits seit Wochen nicht mehr in meinem Dienst!" erwiderte er langsam und bedächtig. „Und wenn er dich und die anderen belästigte, so bedauere ich dies zutiefst, weise aber jede Schuld von mir. Ich habe unserem König bereits gesagt, dass Avelson ab sofort die Ritterehre aberkannt ist und habe ihn zu vogelfrei erklärt. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Aber wenn er dich begehrt und du ihn zurück gewiesen hast, und er zudem von dem Herrn Elb bedroht wurde, so kommt mir ein ganz anderer Gedanke." Er schaute wieder Aragorn an. „Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er sich rächen wollte. Ich kenne Avelson ein wenig. Er ist sehr eitel und jähzornig. Gut möglich, dass er sich an den Bewohnern Grünfelds für die, in seinen Augen erlittene Schmach rächen wollte!"

Elinha schnappte nach Luft. „Deutet Ihr damit an, dass der _Herr Legolas Schuld_ an diesem Unglück ist?" Wut floss heiß durch ihre Adern und zauberte eine nahezu unwiderstehlich Röte auf ihre blassen Wangen. Da stand dieses… Mannsbild vor ihr, und bezichtigte indirekt Legolas und sein Verhalten für das Geschehene verantwortlich zu sein? Das war doch der Gipfel!

Der Fürst Lossarnachs legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Nein, Mädchen, und plustere dich nicht auf! Ich schätze, der Herr Legolas kann sich sehr gut selbst verteidigen, wenn er es wollte." Er sah geradewegs Estel an. „Bitte missversteht meine Worte nicht, mein Herr Aragorn. Es liegt mir fern, den Prinz des Großen Grünwaldes und Euren persönlichen Freund als voreilig zu bezeichnen oder ihn zu beschuldigen, Avelson zu sehr heraus gefordert zu haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es nur gut gemeint hat, aber Avelson neigt zu Wutausbrüchen und er ist sehr stolz. Wenn tatsächlich Männer gemeinsame Sache mit den Orks machten, wo immer diese auch her gekommen sein mögen, so besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass es mein ehemaliger Tributeintreiber war, der für die Kränkung Blut sehen wollte." Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das einzige, was ich mir zum Vorwurf mache, ist, dass ich ihn nicht schon eher vor die Tür setzte und ihn einsperren ließ. Aber… konnte ich ahnen, dass er so handeln würde?" Er seufzte leise.

Elessar runzelte die Stirn. Dies war durchaus eine logische und nachvollziehbare Erklärung, doch etwas in ihm schlug Alarm. Diese Überlegungen Ferethons waren etwas zu schnell und zu erfolgt – fast so, als hätte er sich darauf vorbereitet. Und dennoch erkannte er Anzeichen von steigernder Nervosität an dem Mann. Etwas verbarg der Fürst Lossarnachs; daran bestand kein Zweifel!

„Hast du einen von den Männer erkannt?" erkundigte sich Ferethon und noch nicht einmal Aragorn sah ihm seine innere Anspannung in diesem Moment an.

„Sie trugen Helme und Visiere! Wie hätte ich einen von ihnen erkennen können?" gab Elinha kurz angebunden zurück und ihre gerade, stolze Haltung machte klar, dass sie sich von dem Fürst nicht einschüchtern ließ.

„Das ist… bedauerlich!" brummte Ferethon. „Hättest du jemanden gesehen, könnten wir gezielt nach ihm suchen."

„Nach ihm und den anderen Dorfbewohnern, die verschleppt wurden!" knurrte die Dúnedain und ihr Gegenüber riss die Augen auf, bevor er zu dem gondorischen König herum wirbelte. „Verschleppt?" keuchte er und Estel erwiderte ruhig: „Ja!"

„Und… was gedenkt Ihr zu unternehmen, mein König? Wenn ich Euch unterstützen kann, so könnt Ihr auf mich zählen!"

„Was _ich_ unternehme?" Estel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ist es nicht Eure Aufgabe, die Verschwundenen zu suchen?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sage nichts, Ferethon, ich weiß, dass weder du noch deine Männer Fährtenleser sind. Ich werde dir helfen, aber nicht um deinetwillen, sondern wegen der Menschen, die in Not sind. Morgen werden wir uns zusammen setzen und beratschlagen!" Täuschte er sich, oder glitzerte es in den Augen des Fürsten unruhig und enttäuscht zugleich auf?

In dem Moment setzt die Musik wieder ein, nachdem die Musiker eine Pause eingelegt hatten und Pippin wandte sich geschickt an Elinha: „Schenkst du mir diesen Tanz – auch wenn ich kleiner bin, als du?"

Die junge Frau sah verwundert auf ihn nieder, nickte aber. „Gerne!" Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter, was aufgrund der recht unterschiedlichen Körpergröße nicht ganz leicht war, und wandte sich zum Gehen. Ferethon hielt sie nochmals zurück. „Ich kann deine Furcht und deinen Zorn verstehen, Mädchen, und darum will ich über deine Unverschämtheit hinweg sehen! Doch verlange ich morgen eine Entschuldigung von dir!"

Elinhas Blick glitt eisig auf seine Finger, die ihren Oberarm umspannten, und richtete sich dann wieder auf ihn. „Ich sehe keinen Grund für eine Entschuldigung, da ich von Eurer Unschuld nicht überzeugt bin!" Damit machte sie sich los und folgte Pippin zu dem Teil des Saals, der für die Tanzenden frei gehalten worden war. Innerlich zitterte die junge Frau – läge der Fall anders, würde sie im Kerker landen! – doch die aufmunternden Worte des Hobbits gaben ihr neue Kraft: „Das war wahrlich gut, Elinha, wie du ihm die Meinung gesagt hast!"

Das Mädchen schluckte schwer. „Stünde ich nicht unter Königs Elessars Schutz, würde er mich…"

„Denk nicht drüber nach!" unterbrach Pip sie und lächelte sie fröhlich an. „Er kann dir nichts tun. Aragorn und Legolas würden das niemals zulassen!" Er sah an ihr vorbei und rollte mit den Augen. „Und da kommt er auch schon!"

„Wer?" Elinha wandte sich um und eine Welle der Erleichterung und Wärme überrollte sie, als sie die schlanke, hoch gewachsene Gestalt des Elben erkannte, der zu ihr und Pippin trat. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte er sich und seine Hand berührte sacht ihren Arm.

„Ja", murmelte die junge Frau und der Halbling ergänzte vergnügt: „Sie hat diesem Kerl die Flötentöne beigebracht!" Er kicherte kurz. „Der hat keine gute Nacht vor sich!"

Legolas hob eine fein geschwungene Braue. „Ich verfolgte euer Gespräch", sagte er leise und musterte die Dúnedain kurz. „Ich bin froh, dass dein Zorn sich nun gegen jenen richtet, der ihn verdient. Ich spürte seine Unsicherheit, seine Wut und einen Hauch von Furcht, als du ihm erklärtest, die Männer hätten sein Banner getragen." Er schmunzelte leicht. „Ich weiß, dass Menschen zwischen einer wahren und einer weißen Lüge unterscheiden. Deine Worte waren wohl letztere, oder?"

Elinha errötete und senkte leicht den Blick. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist, die Unwahrheit zu sagen, denn hätten diese Männer den Banner des Fürsten getragen, so hätte ich dies Euch und König Elessar sofort erzählt. Aber… Ferethon sollte die Beherrschung verlieren, damit die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Leider ist mir das nicht so gut gelungen."

Der junge Elb umfing sacht ihre Taille. „Geschickt warst du und es liegt nicht an dir, dass dieser Mann sich weiß zu beherrschen! Du gabst dein Bestes – und auch Estel glaubt eher dir als ihm. Ferethon wird unsicher und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis er sich selbst verrät."

Pippin schubste ihn an. „Ich will ja nicht stören, aber die anderen tanzen recht unglücklich um uns herum. Wenn ihr weiter reden wollt, so habe ich nichts dagegen – auch wenn ich mich auf einen Tanz mit Elinha gefreut habe – aber dann solltet ihr das am Rande der Tanzfläche tun!"

Ein leises Lachen entrang sich dem Elbenprinz und er neigte leicht das Haupt. „Verzeih mir, Pippin. Ich wollte dich nicht um diesen Tanz bringen!" Er lächelte Elinha an. „Gewährst du mir den nächsten?"

Der Hobbit presste rasch die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht zu sehr zu grinsen, als die Wangen der jungen Frau die Farbe ihres Kleides annahmen, während sie ein nervöses „Gerne!" flüsterte. Der jüngste der vier Halblinge gluckste in sich hinein, als er das Aufleuchten in den Augen des Elben bemerkte. Aha, hier hatte der Frühling und seine mit ihm kommenden Gefühle die Hände im Spiel! Und er freute sich für seinen Freund.

Ferethon ließ sich erneut seinen Kelch füllen und prostete dem Zwerg zu, der sich vor kurzem zu ihm gesellt hatte, anscheinend bereits tiefer in den Bierkrug geschaut hatte und ihm nun von den Wundern der Glitzernden Grotten von Helms Klamm vorschwärmte. Der Fürst war sogar dankbar dafür, gab es ihm doch die Möglichkeit, Elessar, dem Elb und diesem impertinenten Weibsstück auszuweichen und gleichzeitig in Ruhe nachzudenken, welche Schritte er unternehmen sollte. Nur mit einem Ohr zuhörend, ging er im Geiste die unterschiedlichen Möglichkeiten durch, wie er Aragorn dazu bringen konnte, am nächsten Tag Minas Tirith zu verlassen und gleichzeitig sich des Mädchens zu entledigen, das wohl tatsächlich mehr gesehen hatte, als es gut war.

Eine zu ihm tretende Gestalt lenkte ihn ab und er erkannte mit milden Schrecken Ófnir, der sich vor ihm verneigte. „Herr? Der Hauptmann Eurer Wache schickt mich!" Er nickte Gimli freundlich zu. „Verzeiht, Meister Zwerg, wenn ich Eure Ausführungen zu unterbrechen wage!"

Der Naugrim musterte ihn kurz – verdammt, und er hatte Ferethon fast soweit gehabt, dass dieser zu allem nur noch nickte! – und machte eine fahrige Geste. „Pflicht kommt vor Freude, mein Herr!"

Der Fürst Lossarnachs lächelte Gimli kurz an. „Entschuldigt mich einen Moment!" und winkte Ófnir, ihm zu folgen. „Bist du wahnsinnig, hierher zu kommen?" knurrte er, kaum dass er ein wenig Abstand zu dem Zwerg gefunden hatte, und sein Berater, der seit seiner Ankunft in Minas Tirith die Rüstung der Wache trug, sagte leise: „Herr, Mithrandir war eben längere Zeit im unteren Stockwerk und ließ von einigen Wächtern Kisten hinaus bringen. Das Feuerwerk steht kurz bevor. Und wenn Ihr eine Ablenkung für irgend etwas benötigt, dann wäre das die beste Gelegenheit!"

„Feuerwerk?" Ferethon runzelte die Stirn. „Dafür, dass unser König so besorgt um diese Bauern ist, feiert er nicht schlecht!" Er atmete tief durch. „Nur verschwinden wird er morgen nicht. Und dieses Weib dort vorne, in welches der Elb anscheinend vernarrt ist, sagt, du und die anderen wären unter meinem Banner in Grünfeld eingeritten!"

Ófnir sah ihn ungläubig an. „Sie… sie hat mich _gesehen_? Unmöglich! Und was den Banner betrifft: Selbstverständlich ritten wir ohne!"

„Das dachte ich mir!" brummte der Lossaranacher und atmete tief durch. „Aragorn will mir die Sache anhängen und wir müssen verhindern, dass er zu viel darüber nachdenkt. Gleichzeitig muss er von hier verschwinden und…" Er stockte kurz. „Du sagtest, du weißt wo das Mädchen und dessen Tochter einquartiert wurden?"

„Ja, Herr!" nickte sein Berater und ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte Ferethons Lippen. „Dann weiß ich, was wir tun können, um Elessar einen triftigen Grund zu liefern, sich selbst auf die Suche nach den Dorfbewohnern zu begeben _und_ das Weib von mir abzulenken, bevor ihr Gerede mich noch an den Pranger bringt!" Er beugte sich vor. „Hör genau zu…!"

Von der anderen Seite des Saales aus beobachtete Legolas nachdenklich den Wachmann, der Ferethon soeben aufgesucht hatte. Die beiden Männer redeten kurz miteinander, dann verneigte sich der Wächter tief und wandte sich mit einem „Vielen Dank, mein Fürst! Ich werde den anderen Euer großzügiges Angebot überbringen!" zum Gehen. Der Elbenprinz runzelte die Stirn. Irgend etwas an diesem Sterblichen wirkte… merkwürdig. Es war nicht sein Verhalten, sondern sein Aussehen, mit dem etwas nicht stimmte. Doch er wusste nicht, was es sein könnte.

Ferethon hob lächelnd eine Hand. „Die Männer haben es sich verdient! Aber ich verlange, dass morgen nicht alle mit einem Kater zu kämpfen haben!"

„Selbstverständlich, mein Fürst!" Damit verschwand der Mann und der Lossarnacher kehrte zu Gimli zurück. Legolas musste sich anstrengen die nächsten Worte des Sterblichen zu verstehen, da der Lärm im Saal aufgrund eines frohen und heiteren Musikstückes – bei dem es sich der Begeisterung der Hobbits nach um ein Lied aus dem Auenland handeln musste – wieder anstieg. Nur wenige Worte waren es, die der junge Elb verstand: „Ich erlaubte meinen Männern, ein von König Elessar spendiertes Fass Wein zu öffnen. Sie sind stets pflichtbewusst und treu. Sollen auch sie ein wenig feiern!"

Der Sohn Thranduils schürzte die Lippen. Mal gab Ferethon sich großzügig, dann wiederum war er kalt und beinahe zynisch. Nein! Er würde ihm im Auge behalten, auch wenn…

Lauter Donner ertönte von draußen und instinktiv hielt Legolas sich kurz die Ohren zu, während er vor dem Fenster blaue, rote und weiße Schimmer sah. Er wusste sofort, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, sah sich suchend um – ja, von Gandalf fehlte nun schon länger jeder Spur und nun war auch klar, warum – und kämpfte sich durch die, sofort zu den Fenstern und der Terrasse strömenden Menschen zu Elinha durch.

„Was ist?" fragte sie verwirrt und der Sindar-Elb zog sie sacht mit sich. „Etwas, was man nicht alle Tage sieht!"

„Gandalfs Feuerwerk!" rief Frodo in ihrer Nähe begeistert aus und Sam klatschte in die Hände. „Dass ich das nach den Mienen von Moria noch einmal erleben darf!"

Elinha schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ein… Feuerwerk?"

„Das beste in ganz Mittelerde!" jauchzte Merry und zerrte seinen Vetter hinter sich her. Mit einer gewissen Belustigung beobachtete die junge Dúnedain, wie die vier Halblinge geschickt zwischen den Beinen der so viel größeren Menschen hindurch schlüpften und wandte sich Legolas zu. Dieser hatte ihre Hand umfangen und sah sie ernst an. „Auch das gilt der Ablenkung derjenigen, die wir verdächtigen", sagte er sanft. „Anderenfalls würde Estel niemals einem solchen Freudenfeuer zustimmen, wenn einige seiner Untertanen in Gefahr und in Not sind."

Elinha legte ihre Finger auf die seinen und nickte. „Ich weiß!" erwiderte sie und atmete tief durch. „Aber… wenn der Herr Gandalf schon einmal den Himmel zum Leuchten bringt, wollen wir es uns dann nicht wenigstens ansehen?"

Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Elben aus und er drängte sich mit ihr durch die Menge. „Recht hast du! Für eine kurze Zeit soll dir das Herz leicht sein und die Feuertänze des Istar die Dunkelheit deines Kummers vertreiben." Er führte sie hinaus und schafft es, sie beide bis zur Mauer der Veste zu bringen, von wo aus sie den Himmel und das mächtige Feuerwerk bestens sehen konnte, welches der alte Zauberer veranstaltete. Blumen, Bäume, springende Hirsche und Pferde, Drachen und Wolken flirrten über das Firmament und machten die Nacht zum Tag.

Elinha fühlte, wie Legolas hinter sie trat und erschauerte leicht, als sie die Wärme seines Körpers spürte. Es war kalt hier draußen und nur in das Kleid gehüllt, war sie dem Griff des späten Winters recht schutzlos ausgeliefert. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, schloss der Elbenprinz den kleinen Abstand zu ihr und schlang beide Arme um sie. „Dir ist kalt", flüsterte er leise an ihrem Ohr und die junge Frau erschauerte, als sein warmer Atem über ihre Wange strich. „Ich sagte dir, dass ich dich beschütze – das gilt auch gegen Kälte."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und sah ein wenig unsicher über die Schulter zu ihm auf. Die Lichter des Feuerwerks schimmerten auf seinem hellen Gesicht und zauberte Tausende von Funken in seine Augen. Seine Nähe und Wärme machten sie nervös – und weckten dennoch wieder jene Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen. Die Kraft seine Arme und das Klopfen seines Herzens an ihrem Rücken fühlten sich beinahe zu gut an und ihr Verstand schrie ihr zu, sich um Erus Willen nicht zu viel davon zu versprechen, doch die Präsenz des Elben war zu mächtig, um groß darüber nachzudenken.

Eine nächste Salve flog in die Schwärze der Nacht und Elinha lachte auf, als Gesichter am Himmel erschienen, die ein lachendes und ein weinendes Auge hatten. „Seht!" rief sie amüsiert aus. „Zwei verschiedene Augen! Als ob es so etwas geben würde!"

Legolas feixte leicht – und erstarrte. In seinen Gedanken flammte das Bild von dem Wachmann Ferethons auf: groß, dunkelhaarig, selbstbewusst und… er hatte zwei verschiedene Augenfarben! Jetzt, als er sich den Anblick des Mannes ins Gedächtnis rief, wusste er, was anders an ihm gewesen war. Der Mensch hatte ein blaues und ein braunes Auge gehabt.

„Er hatte zwei Augen!" Kayas Stimme krähte in seinen inneren Ohren und der Sohn Thranduils holte scharf Luft.

„Zwei Augen!" wisperte er und Elinha, deren Aufmerksamkeit sich wieder auf das Feuerwerk gerichtet hatte, schaute ihn fragend an. „Was?"

„Zwei Augen!" wiederholte Legolas, diesmal etwas lauter. „Das war es, was Kaya meinte! Zwei verschiedene Augen_farben_!"

Die junge Frau blinzelte kurz. „Ich… ich verstehe nicht!"

Der Elb drehte sie zu sich herum. „Kaya sagte doch heute Vormittag, dass sie einen der Männer gesehen hätte. Und dass er zwei Augen gehabt hätte!"

Elinha machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Ja, aber was…?"

„Der Wachmann, der vorhin zu Ferethon kam, hatte zwei verschiedene Augenfarben!" Die Stimme Legolas' wurde immer hastiger und drängender, als ein schrecklicher Verdacht in ihm aufstieg. „Der Mann, der Grünfeld überfiel, ist hier! In der Zitadelle! Und er hat Ferethon bestimmt nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten, ein Fass Wein öffnen zu dürfen!"

Jede Farbe wich aus Elinhas Gesicht. „Ihr meint, dass…" Sie rieb sich über die Stirn. „Aber was hat er vor? Was will…?" Sie verstummte erneut, als sie das Entsetzen bemerkte, dass sich auf den schönen Zügen ihres elbischen Beschützers ausbreitete. „Was habt Ihr?" flüsterte sie.

Legolas antwortete nicht. Das Gefühl von Unheil verdichtete sich in ihm – wurde stärker und stärker, schloss die Begeisterungsrufe der anderen ob des grandiosen Feuerwerks aus und ließ nichts weiter übrig, als aufkeimende Angst. Etwas passierte! Furcht flammte in ihm auf, die nicht seine eigene war – nicht wirklich – sondern…

„KAYA!" entfuhr es ihm heiser, bevor er herum wirbelte und davon stürmte. Elinha brauchte nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag, um sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen, als der Elb den Namen ihrer Ziehtochter ausgerufen hatte. Wie jede Mutter handelte sie einfach ohne nachzudenken – die Tatsache, dass Kaya nicht ihre leibliche Tochter war, zählte nicht.

Legolas drängelte sich rücksichtslos durch die Menge, hörte von Fern Frodo und dann auch Aragorn seinen Namen rufen, doch er stürmte weiter – mit der Schnelligkeit und der Entschlossenheit, die nur ein Elb aufbringen konnte. Er jagte in die Festhallen zurück, durchquerte sie wie im Flug, hastete den Gang entlang, erreichte den Thronsaal, ließ auch diesen hinter sich und sprang dann die Treppe hinauf. Hinter sich hörte er die schnellen Schritte Elinhas und die schwereren von Estel und von noch einem Mann, an dessen Ruf „Was ist denn passiert?" er Faramir erkannte. Auch andere Schritte erklangen – Wachen, die alarmiert sich ihnen anschlossen - doch nicht einmal verlangsamte er seinen Schritt. Pure Angst um das kleine Mädchen trieb ihn vorwärts. Kälte kroch durch sein Innerstes und wild schlug sein Herz, als er den Bereich der Gästegemächer erreichte, doch schon als er sich der Tür näherte, die zu Elinhas und Kayas Zimmer führte, wusste er, dass er zu spät kam.

Er riss die Türe auf, die nur angelehnt war und stolperte in das Gemach hinein. Und dann wurde seine schreckliche Vorahnung zur Gewissheit. Die Frau, die auf das Kind aufpassen sollte, lag regungslos am Boden – und von Kaya fehlte jede Spur…

TBC…

Oh-Oh, bitte nicht steinigen! Ich weiß: fiiiieeeeser Cliffhanger. Und im nächsten Kapi wird's noch spannender. Versprochen!

As always: ich beeile mich.

Schönes Wochenende

Lywhn

19


	20. Sorge um Kaya

Halli-Hallo,

jaaa, ich weiß: erst so ein gemeiner Cliffhanger und dann updatet ‚die' ewig nicht. Sorry, aber nach dem Urlaub kann erstens immer erst einmal den Schreibtisch suchen, dann musste ich noch Krankenvertretung machen und da kamen ein paar Überstunden zusammen. Dafür ist dieses Kapitel aber auch wieder etwas länger und es ist jede Menge los.

Viel Spaß dabei

Danke für die Reviews (ich könnte euch knuddeln)

Alles Liebe

Lywhn

**19. Kapitel – Sorge um Kaya**

Ófnir fasste die Zügel fester, als sein Hengst erschrocken den Kopf aufwarf und wieherte, als eine erneute Salve von Feuerwerksraketen explodierten und der Himmel über ihm sich in ein Farbenspiel aus Rot, Weiß, Blau, Orange und Grün auf schwarzem Hintergrund verwandelte. Mühsam schaffte er es, sein Reittier zu bändigen und daran zu hindern, einen der vielen Menschen zu verletzen, die in den Straßen von Minas Tirith standen und voller Bewunderung und Verzückung das Spektakel beobachteten. Rufe der Begeisterung und Jubel ertönten von überall her, während jedes Gesicht auf das Firmament gerichtet war – ein Umstand, der Ófnir und seinen beiden Begleitern Cynwrig (was so viel wie ‚Hügel' bedeutete) und Rhyd (Furt) sehr entgegen kam.

Der Berater Ferethons trieb sein Pferd energisch weiter und blickte kurz hinunter auf die kleine, auf einmal so wertvolle Fracht, die er in seinem rechten Arm hielt. Es war ein Leichtes gewesen, das Kindermädchen und das Kind zu betäuben; dazu hatte es wahrlich nicht viel Geschickes bedurft – nur einige Kenntnisse über Kräuter und getrocknete Früchte, die er beständig bei sich trug. Die Mischung, die der Frau – und auch dem Kind – einen tiefen Schlaf gebracht hatte, bestand aus Tollkirschen, Bilsenkraut, Schwarzen Nachtschatten, Mandragora (auch Alraune genannt) und Mohn, und wurde in einem bestimmten Verhältnis miteinander gemischt und mit Wasser zu einer dicken Paste verrührt. In einen Lappen geschmiert und auf die Nase und den Mund eines Menschen gepresst, verfiel dieser sehr rasch in einen tiefen Schlaf, der außer Kopfschmerzen und leichter Übelkeit kaum Nebenwirkungen hinterließ – das hieß, solange derjenige nicht zu viel davon einatmete. (Anm. der Autorin: die hier genannte Mischung war eine der sogenannten ‚Hexensalben', die von der Inquisition als Teufelswerk bezeichnet wurde, im ausgehenden Mittelalter jedoch Alchemisten dazu anregte, Forschungen auf dem Gebiet der Betäubungsmittel zu starten. Insbesondere die Alraune – im Volksmund auch „Schlafschwamm" genannt – erregte das Interesse der ersten Wissenschaftler, sowie der Mohn, der weniger schwer war mit nach Europa gebracht worden war. Durch neue Erkenntnisse wurde diese ‚Hexensalbe' aber später abgelöst, bis diese Forschungen völlig eingestellt wurden und erst durch die Entdeckung von Lachgas Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts durch William Allen wieder aufgenommen wurde.)

Ófnir hatte nach dem Befehl Ferethons, das Kind als Lockmittel zu benutzen, rasch diese Salbe zubereitet, war zu dem Gemach geeilt, in dem er die Kleine wusste, hatte angeklopft und das Kindermädchen hatte ihm geöffnet. Höflich hatte er gefragt, ob bei dem Kind alles in Ordnung sei, da die Mutter sich Sorgen wegen des Lärms des Feuerwerks machte und als die Frau – gutgläubig wie sie war – die Tür etwas weiter aufgezogen hatte, damit er sich durch einen Blick in den Raum selbst davon überzeugen konnte, dass alles beim Besten sei, hatte er rasch das Tuch vor ihre Nase gepresst, den freien Arm um sie geschlungen, um sie daran zu hindern sich zu wehren, hatte sie – nachdem die Salbe ihre Wirkung tat – in den Raum gezogen und dort zu Boden gleiten lassen. Das kleine Mädchen war davon wach geworden, doch es hatte ihm keine Mühe bereitet, die Kleine ebenfalls mit der Salbe zu betäuben, sie hochzunehmen, ihre Sachen, die am Fußende lagen und die kleinen Stiefel mitzunehmen und dann das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er brauchte das Kind lebend, was bedeutete, dass er es vor der Kälte draußen schützen musste.

Seine beiden Vertrauensleute hatten die Veste verlassen, waren zu den Ställen im obersten Stadtring geeilt und hatten bereits die Tiere gesattelt gehabt, als er mit seiner ‚Fracht' ankam, die Kleidung der Kleinen in der Satteltasche verstaute, aufsaß, das Kind unter seinem Umhang verbarg – wo es gleichzeitig auch warm gehalten werden konnte – und dann hatten sie sich auf den Weg zum Stadttor gemacht. Alles in allem hatte es eigentlich zu gut geklappt.

Es war für Ófnir von geringem Interesse, dass er und seine beiden Begleiter hier und da Aufmerksamkeit erregten – nicht zuletzt wegen ihren unruhigen Pferden, die aufgrund des Feuerwerks immer wieder scheuten. Hätte er jedoch gewusst, was sich daraus entwickeln sollte, so hätte er sicherlich versucht, zum einen sein Reittier ruhiger zu halten und zum anderen seinen Umhang besser geschlossen zu halten. So jedoch wollte es das Schicksal, dass sein Hengst sich leicht bäumte und er Mühe hatte, sowohl das Tier, als auch das kleine Mädchen zu halten, wodurch sein Umhang sich etwas öffnete. Und zwei wachsamen Augen entging nicht, was und vor allem wer dort vor dem fremden Mann auf dem Pferd saß.

Bergil, Beregonds Sohn, und seine Freunde standen dicht gedrängt in der Straße des untersten Ringes und bejubelten das Wunder aus tanzenden Funken und Feuerbändern am Himmel. Sein Vater hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, als er am Mittagstisch erzählt hatte, dass Mithrandir zu des Königs Ehrentag ein Feuerwerksspektakel veranstalten würde. Und solange die Familie noch in Minas Tirith wohnen würde – sobald Fürst Faramir seinen Sitz fertig gestellt hatte, würden Beregond und seine Familie mit ihm nach Ithilien ziehen – so lange genoss er jeden Augenblick mit seinen Freunden; insbesondere, wenn etwas so Außergewöhnliches geschah.

Das aufgeregte Wiehern eines Pferdes, das Fluchen einer männlichen Stimme und das Schimpfen von einigen Passanten lenkten ihn einen Moment von dem Zauber am Firmament ab und er gewahrte einen Mann in der Rüstung Gondors, der sich mit seinem Reittier abmühte, dazu jedoch nur eine Hand benutzte. Mit der anderen hielt er etwas vor sich fest und das machte den Jungen stutzig. Bergil zählte gerade mal elf Jahre, doch er war für sein Alter ein äußerst aufgeweckter und umsichtiger Knabe, ausgestattet mit hoher Intelligenz und einer guten Beobachtungsgabe. Und so entging ihm nicht, dass vor dem Reiter ein kleines Mädchen saß, halb verdeckt von dem Umhang. Bergil sah näher hin, denn dass ein Mann so spät seine kleine Tochter mit sich auf einem scheuenden Pferd führte, und das Tier auch noch recht rücksichtslos durch die Menschen trieb, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Blick zu dem Spektakel am Himmel zu werfen, machte ihn stutzig. Und dann schnappte er nach Luft. Er kannte dieses blonde Haar und das kleine Gesichtchen. Er hatte es erst vor einigen Stunden in den Reitställen des Königs gesehen, an der Seite des Herrn Legolas, der sich ungewöhnlich intensiv um die Kleine gekümmert hatte. Bergil war das Mädchen sofort aufgefallen, wie es mit großen Augen bewundernd zu den Pferden aufgesehen hatte und Arod – von dem der Knabe wusste, dass er recht eigensinnig war – hatte die Kleine sogar auf seinem Rücken geduldet, auf dem sie krähend vor Freude gesessen hatte. Nun aber rührte das Kind sich nicht sondern schien zu schlafen – trotz des Lärms und des Tumults, die in den Straßen herrschten – und das war seltsam. Wer immer der Mann dort vor ihm war: es war sicherlich nicht richtig, dass er dieses Mädchen – Kaya, wenn Bergil sich richtig erinnerte – bei sich hatte.

„Du!" rief er und stupste seinen Freund neben sich an, der gerade hellauf begeistert auf einige Bäume zeigte, die am Himmel erglühten. „Was ist?" fragte der andere Junge; nur halb mit einem Ohr zuhörend.

„Der Mann dort – er hat das kleine Mädchen bei sich, das ich oben in den Ställen getroffen habe!" Misstrauisch beobachtete er den Reiter weiter, der in diesem Moment sein Pferd wieder unter Kontrolle bekam.

Der andere Knabe zuckte mit den Schultern; den Blick weiterhin auf das Feuerwerk gerichtet. „Wird seine Tochter sein!"

„Nein, ist sie nicht! Sie war mit dem Herrn Legolas zusammen und ich habe gehört, dass sie zu einen der weiblichen Gäste in der Zitadelle gehört!" widersprach Beril; die Ahnung, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, verdichtete sich mehr und mehr.

„Vielleicht täuschst du dich auch! Kleine Mädchen sehen doch alle gleich aus!" entgegnete sein Freund und brach dann in einen neuen Jubel aus, als neue Formen über ihm Gestalt annahmen.

Bergil presste die Lippen aufeinander. Nein, er täuschte sich nicht! Das dort war das Kind, welchem sich der Elbenprinz angenommen hatte! Und dass dieser merkwürdige Reiter soeben seinen Umhang völlig um sie schlang, so dass sie wieder von den Blicken anderer verborgen wurde, machte ihn noch misstrauischer. „Wir sollten ihm folgen!" rief er, doch sein Freund und die anderen Jungen hörten ihm nicht zu. Der Knabe stapfte mit dem Fuß auf – „Dann eben ohne euch!" – wandte sich um und eilte dem Reiter und seinen Begleitern nach, die ihre Reittiere noch immer mühselig durch die übervolle Straße lenkten.

‚_Die haben es etwas zu eilig! Und der Kerl hat die Kleine unter seinem Umhang versteckt! Da ist was im Gange!'_ durchfuhr es ihn und er fühlte eine seltsame Erregung durch seine Glieder fließen. Jung wie er war konnte er nicht wissen, dass dies das Jagdfieber war, welches einen Mann nur zu gerne durchrann. Sich durch die Passanten schiebend folgte er den drei Männern, was nicht weiter schwer war, da sie nur langsam voran kamen und zudem alle anderen überragten.

Sie kamen an der Gasse vorbei, in der Beregonds Haus lag und in Bergil begannen zwei Willen zu nagen. Das Vernünftige wäre, die Männer ziehen zu lassen, sich hinauf zur Zitadelle zu begeben und dann zu versuchen, den Elb zu finden, der ihm sicherlich sagen konnte, ob es mit diesem nächtlichen ‚Ausflug' seine Richtigkeit hatte, oder aber ob der Kerl die Kleine entführt hatte. Doch bis sie eventuell die Verfolgung aufnehmen konnten, wären die drei Reiter fort und bei den Unmengen an Spuren auf der Süd- und Nordstraße, würde selbst der König – dessen Ruf als Fährtenleser legendär war – nicht nachvollziehen können, wohin sie entflohen waren.

Beril atmete tief durch und zögerte noch einen Moment, dann traf er seine Entscheidung. Sein Vater war der Hauptmann der Weißen Wache und er – Bergil, Beregonds Sohn – würde eines Tages den gleichen Weg gehen und ein Ritter Gondors werden. Und ein Ritter zu sein bedeutete, aufzupassen, Unrecht zu verhindern und denjenigen zu helfen, die in Not waren. Und all seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass dem kleinen Mädchen Gefahr drohte.

So schnell seine Beine ihn trugen, eilte er zu dem Haus seiner Eltern, schlüpfte in den Stall, in dem sein Pony stand, welches er vor kurzem erst von seinem Vater geschenkt bekommen hatte, sattelte es mit fliegenden Fingern, führte es hinaus, saß auf und trieb es an. Als er auf die Hauptstraße zurückkehrte, waren die drei Reiter nicht mehr zu sehen, aber das beunruhigte ihn nicht. Er wusste schon, wohin sie wollten: nämlich auf die Süd- oder Nordstraße, und da beide vom Stadttor abzweigten, würde er bei der ‚zauberhaften' Beleuchtung von oben und bei dem Vollmondlicht sie auf dem Pelennor sehen und ihnen folgen können. Außerdem war es nur von Vorteil, wenn er ein wenig Abstand zu ihnen hielt. Schließlich wollte er nicht entdeckt werden.

Erst, als er das Stadttor passiert hatte, die drei Reiter in der Ferne auf der Südstraße sah und sein Pony zu einem kurzen Galopp antrieb, fiel ihm ein, dass er ohne Geld und ohne jeden Proviant los geritten war. Er verzog das Gesicht – kein besonders geschickter Anfang seiner Rettungsmission – aber ein wahrer Ritter ließ sich von so etwas nicht aufhalten! Und deswegen würde er den drei Verdächtigen folgen und das kleine Mädchen aus ihrer Gewalt befreien! Er wusste zwar noch nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte, aber etwas würde ihm schon einfallen!

Legolas starrte hinunter auf die bewusstlose Frau, die auf Kaya Acht geben sollte, und dann auf das Bett, welches so erschreckend leer war. Dort, wo das kleine Mädchen selig und friedlich schlafen sollte, waren nur eine halb herunter gefallene Decke und ein zerwühltes Laken. Einer der Kerzenständer war umgefallen, doch zum Glück waren die Kerzen dabei erloschen, so dass keine Gefahr eines ausbrechenden Feuers bestanden hatte. Ansonsten war der Raum in einem tadellosen Zustand.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der junge Elb, dass Elinha wie betäubt im Eingang stand, durch den sich soeben Aragorn, Faramir und mehrere Wachen mit ihrem Hauptmann zu drängen versuchten, doch die junge Frau reagierte nicht eher, bis Estel sie behutsam zur Seite schob, damit die anderen hinein konnten. „Legolas! Was ist geschehen?" rief er und war mit drei Schritten bei seinem elbischen Freund. Aufmerksam sah er sich um. „Wo ist Kaya? Was ist mit Ahino?" Er deutete auf die Frau und kniete sich rasch neben sie, um ihren Puls zu überprüfen.

Der Elbenprinz antwortete nicht direkt, sondern blickte noch immer fassungslos auf die verlassene Schlafstätte. Kaya… Sie hatten daran gedacht, Elinha zu schützen, doch keinem von ihnen war es in den Sinn gekommen, dass das Kind ebenfalls gefährdet sein könnte.

„Sie wurde betäubt!" Aragorn hob die Frau auf seine Arme, stand auf und legte sie auf das leere Bett. „Ich rieche Tollkirschen, Alraune und Nachtschatten an ihrem Gesicht! Der Angreifer kennt sich mit Salben aus!"

Diese Worte lösten Elinha aus ihrer Erstarrung. „Wo… wo ist sie?" wisperte sie, bevor sie einen Schritt auf Legolas zumachte. „WO IST KAYA?"

Ihr Aufschrei ließ jegliche Lähmung von den drei Freunden abfallen. Aragorn und Legolas fuhren gleichzeitig zu den Wachen herum, die sich am Eingang gehalten hatten.

„Durchsucht die Zitadelle! Jeden Raum, jeden Winkel – und lasst die Ställe überprüfen! Irgendwo muss jemand sein, der das Kind bei sich hat!" befahl der gondorische König.

„Der Mann ist ungefähr so groß wie Aragorn oder ich, hat dunkle Haare und zwei verschiedene Augenfarben!" ergänzte Legolas rasch. Schärfe klang in seiner Stimme mit und eine gefährliche Wut funkelte in seinen Augen. Eine mühsam beherrschte Maske lag auf seinen Zügen und ließ sein Gesicht wie aus Marmor gemeißelt erscheinen. „Sucht ihn! Vielleicht ist er auch nicht allein! Er trägt die Rüstung Gondors!"

Die Hauptmann der Wache nickte, winkte seinen Männern und diese stürmten davon, noch während der Elb auf Estels fragenden Blick hin knapp erklärte: „Er gehört zu der Eskorte von Fürst Ferethon! Ich sah die beiden vorhin zusammen. Kaya erwähnte den ‚Mann mit zwei Augen'. Sie meinte die Augen_farbe_, nicht die Anzahl!"

Estel wurde bleich und Faramir stieß einen ganz und gar heftigen Fluch aus. „Ferethon! Also doch!" fauchte er und Zorn umwölkte seine Stirn. „Ich schnappe mir diesen verdammten Bastard!" Ehe jemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte, eilte der junge Mann davon; draußen lauthals nach den Wachen rufend.

„Er… er hat mein Kind!" wisperte Elinha und alarmiert bemerkte Estel ihren unsteten Blick und das Zittern ihrer Hände: Zeichen für einen beginnenden Schock. Auch Legolas entging dies nicht und rasch schloss er die Distanz zu ihr und umfing mit beiden Händen ihr bleiches, plötzlich sehr kaltes Gesicht. „Wir finden sie!" sagte er ruhig und fest; versuchte, nur durch die simple Berührung ihr Sicherheit und Zuversicht zu geben, was er selbst so gut gebraucht hätte.

Ihr Atem ging schwer und nur langsam klärte sich ihr Augenausdruck. „Kaya…" hauchte sie und für einen Moment zog er sie an sich. Er fühlte, wie sie bebte, umfing mit einer Hand ihren Hinterkopf und küsste ihre Stirn. „Wir finden sie!" schwor er und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken; ihr Kummer schickte ein Echo des Schmerzes durch seine aufgewühlte Seele. Und ihre Nähe erfüllte ihn mit seltsamen, wachsenden Kraft, bis diese heiß und ungezähmt durch seine Adern floss, und er kaum noch still zu stehen vermochte. Er musste etwas tun, um das Kind zu finden und Elinha von ihrem Leid zu erlösen – und zwar _sofort_!

„Estel, was ist geschehen?" Arwen betrat das Zimmer, Éowyn an ihrer Seite, die leicht außer Atem war. Beide Frauen hatten den überstürzten Aufbruch der Herren beobachtet und waren ihnen so schnell gefolgt, wie möglich, wobei die Elbin Rücksicht auf ihre menschliche Freundin hatte nehmen müssen. Die Schildmaid Rohans war flink, aber mit einer Erstgeborenen hätte sie nicht Schritt halten können.

„Kaya wurde entführt!" erwiderte Aragorn leise und die beiden Frauen holte scharf Luft. Seine Faust landete auf dem Kaminsims. „VERDAMMT! Warum haben wir nicht daran gedacht, die Kleine besser zu schützen!" Er schämte sich seines Ausbruches nicht.

Unter anderen Umständen hätten beide Elben sofort versucht, ihm etwas von seinen Selbstvorwürfen zu nehmen und ihm zu versichern, dass ihn keine Schuld traf, doch im Augenblick galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Menschenfrau, deren innere Pein in ihnen wiederhallte.

Entsetzt sahen die Königin und auch die Rohirin zu Elinha, die sich an Legolas wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte, und der wiederum die junge Frau an sich presste. Als Arwen den schlecht versteckten, kämpferischen Ausdruck auf Gesicht des Prinzen bemerkte, war ihr klar, dass nur die Gegenwart Elinhas und ihr Leid den Sturm bändigte, der in ihm tobte. Sie wusste, welcher Drang in dem Sohn Thranduils erwacht war und immer schwieriger wurde, zu unterdrücken. Es war der gleiche Orkan, der auch ihren eigenen Vater Elrond, der ein Verfechter der Besonnenheit und vom Herold zum Heiler geworden war, in ein Unheil und Verderben bringendes Unwetter verwandelte, wenn sie oder ihre beiden Brüder Elladan und Elrohir – oder Estel – in Gefahr schwebten. Es waren die Instinkte eines Vaters, die in dem Elbenprinzen erwacht waren, und die durch nichts und niemanden besänftigt werden konnten, es sei denn, das Kind wäre wieder in Sicherheit. Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes mochte sich dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst sein, aber Arwen erkannte die Angst eines Vaters, wenn sie diese sah. Und der Umstand, dass das betreffende Kind weder sein Leibliches war, noch seinem Volk entstammte, machte keinen Unterschied. Der engste Freund ihres Gemahls hatte sich dieses kleinen Menschenmädchens, das mit seiner offenen Art und seinem unwiderstehlichen Charme jeden zu erobern vermochte, angenommen. Und so, wie er einst den Knaben Estel geleitet, gelehrt und beschützt hatte, so war er nun auch für Kaya da – wobei ‚erschwerend' noch hinzu kam, dass es sich bei diesem Kind um ein _Mädchen_ handelte, welches des besonderen Schutzes bedurfte.

Das Dilemma Legolas' erkennend, auf der einen Seite Elinha zu trösten und auf der anderen Seite Kaya suchen zu wollen, trat Arwen rasch zu den beiden und der Sindar-Elb nickte ihr kaum merklich zu, bevor er die junge Dúnedain mit sanfter Gewalt von sich löste. „Elinha, bleib hier bei Arwen!" sagte er und versuchte, seine Anspannung ein wenig zu verbergen. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr ängstigen, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Elinha blinzelte und sah zu ihm auf. Er… er wollte fort? _Jetzt_? „Wohin wollt Ihr?" fragte sie heiser und mit wachsender Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Er war ihr einziger Halt in diesem Augenblick und ohne ihn würden die dunklen Wellen, die ihr Innerstes umspülten, überrollen.

„Kaya suchen! Elbenaugen und –ohren sind schärfer, als die der Menschen!" erwiderte der junge Elb und schob sie sacht zu Elronds Tochter, die in einer Geste des Mitgefühls und des Trostes einen Arm um sie schlang. Noch einmal berührten seine Finger ihre Wange und bohrte sich sein Blick einem Schwur gleich in den ihren – und sie verstand – dann verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort in einem Wirbel aus Blond, Silber und Blau.

Éowyn erschauerte leicht, als sie für einen Moment die Wildheit auf seinen Zügen und in seinen Augen sehen konnte, bevor er auch schon an ihr vorbei war. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass Elben – wenn sie zum Kämpfen gezwungen wurden – zu den gefährlichsten Kriegern von ganz Mittelerde avancierten; und die Verwandlung, die der ansonsten so sanfte und zu Scherzen aufgelegte Legolas soeben mitgemacht hatte, war ihr beinahe unheimlich. Dann richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Elinha und das Herz tat ihr weh, als sie den Zustand des gondorischen Mädchens sah, welches mit wieder starrem Blick ins Nichts sah. Ganz so, als würde die Abwesenheit Legolas' sie aller, leicht wieder gefundenen Kraft berauben.

„Schsch, bleib ganz ruhig!" flüsterte Arwen und zog Elinha mit sich zum Kamin, denn sehr wohl spürte sie die Kälte, die durch Seele und Körper der jungen Sterblichen kroch und sie in einem, für Leib und Verstand gefährlichen Griff gefangen hielt. Ihr Blick traf den Aragorns, dessen Miene puren Zorn zeigte und sie gab ihm ein kurzes, verständnisvolles Lächeln. „Geh nur! Ich bleibe hier bei ihr!"

Estel rieb sich über das Gesicht, schüttelte den Kopf ob dieser neuen Situation und atmete tief durch. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!" flüsterte er und Arwen streckte die freie Hand nach seiner Wange aus, die sie voller Zärtlichkeit und unendlichem Verständnis umfing. „Wüssten wir alle die Zukunft, würde sie eine andere werden als vom Schicksal bestimmt."

Elbenweisheit! Sicher, sie entsprach immer der Wahrheit, aber es gab Momente, in denen diese Erkenntnisse ihn zur Weißglut treiben konnten. Menschen war es nicht gegeben, Geschehenes einfach hinzunehmen und dann zu versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. „An _dieser_ Zukunft werde ich etwas ändern!" knurrte er und verließ dann ebenfalls eiligst das Gemach. Bei Eru, es ging ihm nicht darum, dass man ihn gedemütigt hatte, indem man vor seinen Augen einen Gast entführte. Es ging hier um ein unschuldiges kleines Kind – ein Kind, welches er ebenfalls in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Er mochte Kaya! Sehr sogar! Und wenn er sich eine eigene Tochter vorstellte, dann wünschte er sich, dass sie so ähnlich wie dieser kleine, blonde, selbstsichere und kluge kleine Maus sein würde!

Éowyn trat zu dem Bett und beugte sich über das bewusstlose Kindermädchen. Sie ahnte, dass die Frau froh sein konnte überhaupt noch zu leben, denn Männer, die keine Skrupel hatten ein _Kind_ zu entführen, schreckten auch nicht vor dem Mord an einer Frau zurück. Fürsorglich prüfte sie den Puls der Bediensteten, erkannte die Anzeichen einer leichten Vergiftung, als sie die Kühle der Haut spürte, deckte die Frau zu und wandte sich dann wieder zum Kamin um. Arwen hatte es irgendwie geschafft, Elinha dazu zu bewegen sich vor dem Feuer niederzulassen, saß neben ihr und hielt sie im Arm, als wäre auch die junge Dúnedain ein Kind. Nun, für die Elbin mochte es sich auch wirklich so anfühlen, wie die Schildmaid vermutete. Arwen zählt knapp dreitausend Jahre. Elinha musste ihr wirklich wie ein Neugeborenes vorkommen.

Elinha starrte in die Flammen, deren Spiel sie sonst so liebte. Jetzt aber sah sie dem Funkentanz zu, ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen. In ihre Ohren rauschte und summte es leise, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihr war kalt – so kalt, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Selbst, als sie in der vergangenen Nacht aus Grünfeld geflohen war und sich den Orks zum Kampf gestellt hatte, war sie nicht so durchgefroren gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Sie fühlte zwar die Wärme des Feuers, aber es erreichte nicht ihre Seele. Sie hörte eine sanfte Stimme an ihrem Ohr und fühlte schlanke, starke Arme, die sie tröstend umfangen hielten, doch die Angst wollte nicht weniger werden.

Kaya…

Ihre kleine Kaya! Ihr Kind! _Entführt_!

Die Verzweiflung und Furcht waren zu groß, um sie in Worte zu fassen. Sie konnte auch nicht weinen. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war still da zu sitzen und stumm das Feuer zu beobachten – und zu beten! Beten, dass Legolas oder einer der anderen den Entführer fand und ihr kleines Mädchen zu ihr zurück brachten!

Mit der Schnelligkeit seines Volkes eilte der junge Elb durch die Zitadelle hinaus auf die Veste. Seine Sinne streckten sich nach allen Seiten wie unsichtbare Finger aus und versuchten die Präsenz des kleinen Menschenkindes zu finden, welches sich in sein Herz geschmuggelt hatte – genauso unaufhaltsam und nachhaltig wie einst der Junge Estel. Für Aragorn hatte er immer eine brüderliche Liebe empfunden, die so tief war, dass selbst die Schluchten des Nebelgebirges flach dagegen erschienen. Aber Kaya hatte eine völlig andere Zuneigung in ihm geweckt. Ja, auch um Estel war er immer besorgt gewesen und seine Beschützerinstinkte glichen einem Inferno, wenn jemand das Leben seines Freundes bedrohte. Aber bei Kaya quollen sie förmlich über – während sein Hass auf den Mann, der es gewagt hatte die Kleine zu verschleppen, ein tödliches Ausmaß annahm. Sollte er ihn stellen, wäre das Leben dieses Menschen unwiderruflich verwirkt!

Sein feines Gehör filterte jede Stimme heraus, seine scharfen Elbenaugen glitten über jeden Menschen auf dem großen Platz des Springbrunnens, die noch immer dem Feuerwerk zusahen, doch nirgends hörte oder sah er den Mann, der ihm noch vor kurzem aufgefallen war und der ihm das Kind unter der Nase hinweg entführt hatte! Er würde ihn finden – und Kaya! – und dann mögen die Valar dem Gondorer beistehen.

„Gimli?" Frodo hatte sich endlich erfolgreich zu dem Zwerg durchgekämpft, nachdem er bereits vor geraumer Zeit das dröhnende Lachen des Naugrims vernommen hatte. Nachdem er Legolas wie von Furien gehetzt hatte davon stürmen sehen, dicht gefolgt von einer leichenblassen Elinha, hatte er sich Aragorn anschließen wollen, der seinem Elbenfreund hinterher gerannt war, doch aufgrund der dicht gedrängten Menschen, war es ihm missglückt seine Freunde einzuholen. Es gab Momente, in denen eine geringe Körpergröße Nachteile mit sich brachte, und ein solcher Moment war nun gewesen.

Frustriert hatte er auf Sam gewartet, dem das versuchte Verschwinden seines Chefs sofort aufgefallen war und zu ihm aufzuschließen versuchte. Schweratmend stand der kleine Hobbitgärtner nun neben ihm und auf seine Frage hin, was denn los sei, hatte der einstige Ringträger lediglich geantwortet, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste. Und nun boxte Frodo sich einen Weg zu Gimli hindurch, der soeben sich Faramir zuwandte, der mit schlohweißem Gesicht und glühendem Zorn in den Augen ihm etwas mitteilte. Frodo und Sam hatten den zweitgeborenen Sohn des ehemaligen Truchsess' derweil recht gut kennen gelernt. Faramir war von sanftem Gemüt, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte, Durchsetzungsvermögen und Stärke klar und eindeutig zu zeigen. Doch so außer sich hatten sie den jungen Mann noch nie erlebt.

„Gimli!" rief Frodo und schaffte es endlich, den Zwerg zu erreichen. „Herr Faramir! Was ist geschehen?"

Der Naugrim starrte für einen Moment nur vor sich hin, dann schleuderte er seinen Bierkrug auf den Boden und aus seinem Mund quoll eine ganze Reihe unverständlicher, kehliger Laute, bei denen es sich nur um Flüche in der geheimen Sprache der Zwerge handeln konnte, die so gut wie _nie_ nichtzwergische Ohren erreichte.

Die beiden Hobbits blieben halb erschrocken stehen und blickten dann fragend zu dem Fürsten Ithiliens auf, dessen helle Augen sich funkelnd auf sie richteten. „Das kleine Mädchen, Kaya, wurde entführt!"

Frodo und Sam schauten ihn mit offen stehenden Mündern an, dann platzte aus dem jungen Halbling ein ungläubiges „WAAAAAS?" hervor, während sein treuer Freund eine wütende Schimpftirade hervor brachte. Sam mochte ruhig und ausgeglichen wirken, doch es gab bestimmte Dinge, die aus dem gemütlichen und recht dicklichen Hobbit einen Wirbelsturm machte, der sich sogar der uralten, tödlichen Riesenspinne Kankra entgegen stellte oder sich auf fünf Nazgul stürzen ließ, um diejenigen zu beschützen, die ihm am Herzen lagen.

„Wer war es?" knurrte Gimli und in seinen kleinen dunklen Augen glitzerte der in ganz Mittelerde gefürchtete Zwergenzorn. Er kannte das kleine Mädchen noch nicht, aber der Umstand, dass ein Kind entführt und grausam seiner Mutter entrissen wurde, weckte Rage in dem Naugrim. Für Zwerge zählte die Familie über alles, und nicht selten rächten sogar die Kinder ihre Eltern, wenn diese auch nur beleidigt wurden. Außerdem, so war sein nächster Gedanke, hing sein bester Freund an der Kleinen und bei der Vorstellung, durch welche Hölle der sensible Elb gerade gehen musste, hätte er sich am liebsten den Bart gerauft.

„Ein Kerl mit zwei verschiedenen Augenfarben – der vorhin noch mit Ferethon gesprochen hat und zu seinem Gefolge gehört!" antwortete Faramir knapp und mit einem Eis in der Stimme, gegen das die Gletscher des Weißen Gebirges warm waren.

„Der Fürst stand vorhin dort vorne – direkt an der Mauer der Feste, um das Feuerwerk besser sehen zu können!" sagte Sam und zeigte aufgebracht in die entsprechende Richtung.

Faramir folgte seinem Zeigefinger und fluchte leise, als er die dicht gedrängte Menschenmenge vor sich sah. Da durch zu kommen, würde alles andere als einfach werden!

Gimli erkannte sofort die Schwierigkeiten, die sich dem Fürsten Ithiliens offenbarten, und wandte sich schwungvoll um. „Das ist kein Problem für einen Zwerg, mein junger Freund! Folge mir einfach – und ihr auch, meine lieben Hobbits. Ein paar Hände mehr können nicht schaden!" Und dann wurden Faramir, Frodo und Sam Zeuge von einem lebenden Rammbock, als der Naugrim sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste einen Weg durch die Menge pflügte. Es wurde geschimpft, geflucht und mit den Fäusten geschüttelt, doch all das prallte an Gimli ab. Einem Amok laufenden Büffel gleich eilte er durch die Menschen, sah Ferethon vor sich und bevor dieser – verblüfft ob der Unruhe in seinem Rücken – auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte der Zwerg ihn auch schon gepackt, riss ihn am seinem Umhang herunter, schlug ihm die Faust an das Kinn (woraufhin der Lossaranacher zusammen sackte), hievte ihn sich auf die Schultern und trat den Rückweg an.

Faramir schnappte nach Luft. „Gimli, der Mann ist immer noch…"

„Ein verfluchter Mistkerl! Und wenn er nicht eindeutig seine Unschuld beweisen kann, braucht Aragorn sich nicht mehr um ihn zu kümmern! Wir Zwerge wissen, wie wir mit solchen Bastarden umgehen!" brummte der kleinwüchsige, aber muskelbepackte ehemalige Gefährte der Ringgemeinschaft und stapfte weiter. Sich nicht um die erstaunten und teilweise empörten Ausrufe der Menschen um ihn herum scherend, trat der Zwerg den Rückweg an und drängte sich erneut durch die Massen – direkt auf die Festhallen zu; Ferethon wie ein Mehlsack auf den Schultern tragend. Faramir, Frodo und Sam tauschten einen ungläubigen Blick miteinander – wozu genau hatte der Naugrim sie dabei haben wollen? – und schlossen sich ihm dann an.

Aragorn hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte hinab auf Ferethon, der sich einen kalten Lappen an das bereits blau angelaufene Kinn hielt und recht weiß im Gesicht aussah. Der gondorische König hatte zunächst nicht seinen Ohren getraut, als Sam und Frodo ihn – nach zig Hinweisen – endlich fanden und ihm berichteten, was sich auf der Veste zugetragen hatte; dann hatte die beiden Hobbits und die Vettern Pippin und Merry, die mit hinzu gestoßen waren, sich auf den Weg zu Elinha gemacht, um sie zu trösten. Gimli hatte den Fürst von Lossaranach einfach niedergeschlagen und in das Arbeitszimmer Estels geschleppt, gefolgt von Faramir und einigen Wachen. Für einen Moment hatte der Dúnedain tiefe Belustigung in sich aufsteigen gespürt. Zwerge! Er war immer wieder froh, dass Gimli auf seiner Seite stand!

Die zwar recht einfache, aber dennoch sehr undiplomatische Methode des Naugrims hatte ihm einige Mühe erspart; auch wenn der Weg Gimlis sicherlich nicht ganz den Sitten entsprach. Aber darauf konnte Aragorn keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ein Kind war verschleppt worden und eine junge Mutter – und sein bester Freund! – waren außer sich vor Sorge.

„Du weißt, warum du hier bist?" fragte er Ferethon geradewegs und sprach ihn damit erstmals an, seit der Lossarnacher aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war.

„Nein, mein König! Und – bei allem Respekt – ich wundere mich über die Sitten in diesem Haus!" Ferethon sah ihn geradewegs an. Er wirkte verletzt und aufgebracht zugleich. „Ich weiß, dass der Zwerg zu Euren Freunden zählt, aber hat er deswegen das Recht, einen Fürsten des Reiches Gondors _niederzuschlagen_?" Er schleuderte das kühle Tuch in die nächste Ecke und erhob sich, wenn auch etwas wackelig. „Ich verlange Genugtuung!" fauchte er und Gimli, der unweit von ihm stand, löste sich von der Mauer, gegen die er sich lehnte, und zog die kleine Zeremonieaxt aus seinem Gürtel.

„Die kannst du haben – gleich jetzt!" knurrte er und warf Faramir einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Gib ihm dein Schwert, damit er sich verteidigen kann!"

„Halt!" Estel hob eine Hand. „Hier wird sich weder geschlagen, noch dulde ich andere Handgreiflichkeiten! Wir sind keine Orks, die außer einer Faust und einer Waffe zu keinerlei Argumentation fähig sind!" Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich nachdrücklich in die dunklen des Zwerges, der brummend seine Axt fort steckte, und dann scharf in die Ferethons, der sich nur mühsam beherrschte. Aragorn nickte knapp und begann einem Tiger gleich auf und ab zu gehen.

„Heute Abend wurde ein kleines Mädchen aus diesem Haus entführt – aus _meinem_ Haus!" begann er an den Fürsten Lossarnachs gewandt. „Der Mann, der dafür in Frage kommt, war kurz zuvor noch bei dir, hat sich mit dir besprochen, dringt danach in das Gemach eines meiner Gäste ein, betäubt eine Bedienstete dieses Haushaltes und verschleppt ein vierjähriges Kind! Der gleiche Mann, der bei dem Überfall auf Grünfeld gesehen und nun wiedererkannt wurde! Und du verlangst _Genugtuung_?" Seine Stimme war zum Schluss immer lauter geworden und er machte einen drohenden Schritt auf Ferethon zu. Dieser straffte seine Schultern und setzte gerade zu einer eindeutig hitzigen Erwiderung an, als an die Tür geklopft wurde und die weiß gekleidete Gestalt Gandalfs eintrat. Mit einem Blick erkannte er die Situation, schloss die Tür hinter sich und gesellte sich ruhigen Schrittes zu Aragorn, dessen Zorn hell wie eine Fackel brannte. Aufmerksam betrachtete der alte Zauberer den Beschuldigten und rieb sich über den Bart; sagte jedoch nichts.

Durch die kurze Unterbrechung hatte Elessar sich wieder ein wenig gefasst und räusperte sich, bevor er fortfuhr: „Was hast du dazu zu sagen?" Sein Blick hätte selbst einen Uruk zögern lassen, zum Beil oder zum Schwert zu greifen, und auch Ferethon wirkte für einen Moment verunsichert, dann atmete er tief durch und erwiderte mit erzwungener Ruhe: „Bei dem Mann mit den zwei verschiedenen Augenfarben handelt es sich um einen meiner Leibwächter. Ófnir ist sein Name. Er ist seit einigen Monaten in meinen Diensten und hat sich bisher tadellos benommen." Die Mischung aus Halbwahrheiten und Lügen kam leicht über seine Lippen.

„Was wollte er heute Abend von dir?" hakte Estel hart nach und Ferethon sah ihn groß an. „Er hat mich gefragt, ob er und seine Männer heute Abend noch benötigt werden oder ob es ihnen gestattet ist, ein kleines Weinfass zu öffnen, welches ihnen von der Turmwache spendiert wurde. Ófnir weiß, wie ich über Ale und Wein im Dienst denke und holte sich deswegen meine Erlaubnis ein!" Er starrte Gimli an. „Ist das verboten – oder ein Grund, mich vor aller Welt zu demütigen und mich ohne Vorwarnung mit der Faust niederzustrecken?"

„In deinem Umfeld geschehen äußerst merkwürdige Dinge, die zudem für jene, die unter deinem Schutz stehen sollten, gefährlich, wenn nicht sogar tödlich sind", antwortete Aragorn anstelle des Zwerges, dessen Gesicht eine bedenklich rote Färbung angenommen hatte. Er kannte das Temperament des Naugrims schließlich zur Genüge.

Ferethon breitete die Arme aus. „Mein König, natürlich entging das mir nicht! Irgendjemand versucht mir zu schaden. Wenn ich es vorher für Zufall hielt, dass das Dorf, in dem mein ehemaliger Tributeintreiber sein Unwesen trieb, nun auch noch überfallen und niedergebrannt wurde, so bin ich jetzt – nachdem ein Kind entführt wurde – davon überzeugt, dass eine Verschwörung im Gange ist. Und zwar eine, die sich gegen _mich_ richtet!" Er ließ die Arme sinken und seufzte schwer. „Bei wem handelt es sich um das Kind, wenn die Frage gestattet ist?"

„Um Elinhas Tochter!" erwiderte Faramir aufgebracht, bemerkte im Augenwinkel, wie Gandalf leicht zusammen zuckte, und Ferethon hob beide Brauen. „Diese unmögliche… Person in den Festhallen?" Die Blicke des Königs und seiner beiden Freunde, so wie der des Zauberers, sprachen Bände. Er nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe! Der Entführer sieht in dem Kind entweder eine Bedrohung oder er brauchte eine Geisel, um sich abzusetzen." Er wandte sich an Faramir. „Wenn Ófnir unter Verdacht steht, die Kleine verschleppt zu haben, habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

„Bis jetzt nicht!" presste der Sohn des ehemaligen Truchsess' durch die zusammen gebissenen Zähne. „Aber sei versichert, dass wir ihn finden werden! Der Turmwache, der Weißen Wache und einem Elb entkommt so schnell keiner – auch nicht einer deiner Ritter!"

„Ich hoffe es! Sollte es wirklich Ófnir sein, der hinter all dem steckt, dann…" Ferethon presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf Aragorn. Entschlossenheit lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich bitte Euch um Eure Hilfe, mein König! Hinter meinem Rücken bahnte sich ein Unglück an, welches mir entging, und nun für viel Leid sorgte. Dafür bitte ich untertänigst um Vergebung. Und da ich besorgt bin um den Verbleib der Dorfbewohner und des Kindes, hoffe ich auf Eure Unterstützung."

Dies waren in der Tat neue Töne und der ehemalige Waldläufer verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wie soll diese Hilfe aussehen?" erkundigte er sich kühl.

Der Lossarnacher atmete tief durch. „Wenn ich Euch richtig verstanden habe, so wurden die Dorfbewohner von den Angreifern fort gebracht. Bei allem Respekt gegenüber der Turmwache, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie gute Fährtenleser sind. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Euer elbischer Freund die hinterlassenen Spuren besser zu deuten weiß. Und sollte Ófnir mit denjenigen, die Grünfeld nieder brannten, unter einer Decke stecken, so wird er zu seinen Kameraden reiten. So Eru will, finden wir auch das Kind, wenn wir ihn und die anderen aufspüren können."

Das klang durchaus einleuchtend und Estel kam nicht umhin, diesen Überlegungen zuzustimmen. Dafür lagen sie zu klar auf der Hand. „Und Kaya?" warf er in den Raum. „Welche Rolle spielt ein _vierjähriges Kind_ dabei?"

Ferethon zuckte beinahe hilflos mit den Schultern und schien zu überlegen. „Ihr erwähntet doch eben, dass Ófnir wieder erkannt wurde. Ich vermute, von der Kleinen. Vielleicht… hat sie etwas herum erzählt und er nahm sie mit, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen und eine Geisel zu haben."

Gandalf räusperte sich und griff erstmals in das Verhör ein. „Er hat ein ganzes Dorf als Druckmittel! Wozu dann noch ein Kind?" Der Istar kochte innerlich vor Empörung. Abgesehen davon, dass er es als eines der abscheulichsten Verbrechen betrachtete, ein kleines Kind zu bedrohen, so hatte die Kleine es ihm ein wenig angetan. Wie sie sich so mutig vor Legolas gestellt hatte, um ihn zu ‚beschützen', hatte ihn gleichermaßen belustigt, wie auch angerührt.

Der Fürst Lossarnachs stöhnte auf. „Ich weiß es doch nicht!" rief er verzweifelt aus. „Ich weiß nur, dass einer meiner früheren Untergebenen sich an unschuldigen, ohnehin armen Bauern vergriffen hat und dass offensichtlich ein Mitglied meiner eigenen Leibwache sich der Kindesentführung schuldig gemacht hat. Was, Mithrandir, verlangt Ihr von mir? Dass ich mich umbringe? Mir wäre wesentlich wohler, wenn wir bei Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen könnten und zu versuchen, diese Bande zu stellen!" Sein Blick hatte sich bei dem letzten Satz auf Aragorn gerichtet. Das Gespräch hatte endlich die Wendung genommen, auf die er gehofft und gewartet hatte. Und der Gesichtsausdruck des Königs machte ihm klar, dass er kurz davor stand, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Elessar würde persönlich einschreiten, was ihn fort von Minas Tirith führte, und das war alles, was Ferethon im Moment wollte.

Gimli schnaubte spöttisch. „Er passt nicht auf und wir können versuchen, die heißen Kartoffeln aus dem Feuer zu holen!" brummte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Aragorn warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu und schürzte die Lippen. „Dass ich helfen werde, verschleppte Untertanen der Westlande zu retten, steht außer Frage, Ferethon! Und ich werde auch nicht nur Legolas bitten, die Spuren einer näheren Betrachtung zu unterziehen, sondern ich werde selbst nachsehen! Welche Rolle du in dieser ganzen Sache spielst, vermag ich noch nicht zu sagen, aber da du ja ‚so besorg' um die Bewohner Grünfelds und um das kleine Mädchen bist, wirst du sicherlich mich begleiten wollen – ein Anliegen, dem ich gerne zustimme!"

Ferethon stockte der Atem. Er sollte ihn _begleiten_? Das war alles andere als eine glückliche Entwicklung!

Estel wandte sich an Faramir und Gimli. „Wir brechen morgen Früh zeitig auf. Ich wäre dir dankbar, Gimli, wenn du mitkämst. Legolas brauche ich wohl erst gar nicht zu fragen, er wird ohnehin dabei sein wollen. Faramir? Dir übertrage ich die Verantwortung für Minas Tirith!" Der junge Mann sah ihn groß an und eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht. „Schon einmal vertratest du mich gut", fuhr Aragorn fort. „Und ich weiß die Stadt bei dir in guten Händen. Was die Geschehnisse in der Zitadelle angeht, übersteht Arwen dir. Was die Sicherheit betrifft, hast du das Kommando." Sein Blick fand Gandalf, der ihn schweigend ansah und Estel begriff, dass sein alter Freund jetzt keine Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage geben konnte oder wollte. Daher taxierte er nochmals die drei anderen Männer. „Noch irgendwelche Unklarheiten?" Als alle drei mit dem Kopf schüttelten, wandte er sich nochmals an Ferethon. „Ich schlage vor, dass du dich zurückziehst. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag!"

Der Fürst Lossaranachs verneigte sich tief – auch vor Gandalf – senkte gegenüber Faramir kurz das Haupt und schenkte dem Zwerg noch einen scharfen Blick; dann verließ er den Raum.

Gandalf brummte leise vor sich hin und sprach das aus, was die anderen dachten: „Er verbirgt etwas! Er ist nervös, gereizt und ich spürte eine befremdliche Mischung aus Zorn, Kälte und Triumph!" Er sah Aragorn direkt an. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine Anwesenheit hier von größerem Nutzen sein wird, als wenn ich dich ebenfalls begleiten würde."

Estel bedachte ihn mit einem weiteren fragenden Blick, doch die Miene Mithrandirs machte klar, dass dieser noch immer nicht gedachte mehr zu sagen. So seufzte der gondorische König und rieb sich die Augen. „Faramir? Ich bitte dich zu veranlassen, dass morgen Früh bei Sonnenaufgang ein Teil der Turmwache und ein Teil der Stadtwache Abmarsch bereit sind. Die Männer sollen sich auf einen Einsatz von mehreren Tagen vorbereiten und es sind entsprechend Proviant und Zelte mitzunehmen, um uns des Nachts gegen die Kälte zu schützen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir diesen Schlamassel innerhalb eines Tages wieder ins Lot bringen können. Ferner soll die Eskorte von Ferethon ab sofort im Auge behalten werden und der Fürst wird ebenfalls beschattet. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr unangenehme Überraschungen erleben." Er lächelte den jüngeren Mann an. „Ich weiß, dass es spät ist, aber…"

„Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen zu machen, Herr Aragorn. Ich werde die entsprechenden Vorkehrungen treffen lassen und mich davon überzeugen, dass Eure Befehle umgesetzt werden." Er senkte kurz das Haupt. „Ich danke Euch für das Vertrauen, dass Ihr mir entgegen bringt, die Weiße Stadt meiner Obhut anzuvertrauen."

Aragorn trat zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist mir ein Freund vom ersten Moment an gewesen, Faramir, und nicht einmal erhobst du Anschuldigung, dass unter meiner Führung dein Bruder Boromir ums Leben kam. Ich weiß, dass ich dir so vertrauen kann, wie all meinen Freunden. Und darum sollst du auch nicht mehr in der höheren Form mich anreden, sondern so, wie es unter Freunden üblich ist." Er streckte ihm die Hand hin und der Gondorer errötete nun wirklich zutiefst.

„Ich… ich danke!" sagte er leise und schluckte schwer, während er einschlug. „Aragorn!" nannte er seinen König und Freund erstmals bei der rein vertraulichen Anrede und der ehemalige Waldläufer grinste kurz. „Faramir!" Dann holte er tief Luft. „Und nun muss ich eine aufgelöste Mutter beruhigen und meine Gäste verabschieden!" Er ging auf die Tür zu. „Früher war es wirklich einfacher!"

TBC…

Noch ein Cliffhanger (lach). Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's auch wieder etwas fürs Herz und natürlich Spannung. Ich bleibe dran,

bis bald

Lywhn

16


	21. Verwundete Seelen

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben!

Wunschgemäß zum Wochenende das nächste Kapitel. Dieses Kapi ist was fürs Herz und ich hoffe, ihr mögt es.

Daher auch gar keine großen Worte, sondern weiter geht's!

Viel Spaß,

daaaaanke für die vielen und längeren Reviews,

eure Lywhn

**20. Kapitel – Verwundete Seelen**

Das Feuer im Kamin knackte leise vor sich hin und wären die Umstände anders gewesen, hätte es eine ruhige und friedliche Atmosphäre verbreitet. Doch nicht in dieser Stunde. Angespannt war die Stimmung und selbst die sanften Versuche Arwens vermochten es nicht, die junge Menschenfrau an ihrer Seite zu trösten. Das Kindermädchen war vor einigen Minuten erwacht und hatte ihr, Elinha und Éowyn bestätigt, dass ein großer Mann in der Rüstung Gondors sich den Zugang zum Gemach erlogen und sie betäubt hatte. Ein Mann mit zwei verschiedenen Augenfarben! Die Frau hatte einen Weinkrampf erlitten, als sie erfuhr, dass das kleine Mädchen, auf das sie in den vergangenen Stunden Acht gegeben und – wie so viele andere schon vor ihr – ins Herz geschlossen hatte, entführt worden war und Éowyn bedurfte all ihrer Künste als angehende Heilerin, um die völlig aufgewühlte Bedienstete so weit zu beruhigen, dass diese aufstehen und das Gemach verlassen konnte.

Sam und Merry, die gemeinsam mit Frodo und Pippin sich um Elinha geschart hatten und nur durch ihre stillschweigende Gegenwart versuchten, ihr Kraft zu geben, hatten Ahino ebenfalls begleitet und sie gestützt. Die Frau würde einige Tage Ruhe benötigen, um die wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

So kam es, dass Arwen alleine mit Frodo und Pippin bei der jungen Dúnedain vor dem Kamin saßen, als auf leisen Sohlen Legolas zurückkehrte. Für einen Moment stand er nur im Eingang und betrachtete das Bild, welches sich ihm bot: die beiden Lockenköpfe der Hobbits, die neben Arwen auf dem Boden saßen und dazwischen schimmerte der kastanienrot-braune Haarschopf Elinhas. Es herrschte Schweigen und die Luft war angefüllt mit Anspannung und Schmerz.

Der junge Elb senkte den Blick. Bei Ilúvatar, er hatte in den vergangenen zwei Stunden die ganze Stadt abgesucht. Durch sämtliche Ringe und über die Haupt- und einige Nebenstraßen hatte sein Weg geführt, trotz der anfangs noch dicht gedrängten Menschenmenge, die sich erst wieder auflöste, nachdem das Feuerwerk verglüht war. Ja, sogar auf den Pelennor war er hinaus geeilt und hatte die Stadtwachen dazu überredet, mit dem Schließen des Stadttores zu warten, bis er wieder zurück war, aber all seine Bemühungen waren vergeblich gewesen. Nirgendwo sah er einen oder mehrere Reiter – hatte er doch im Stall von dem leicht angetrunkenen Stallburschen erfahren, dass drei Pferde vor kurzer Zeit in aller Hast gesattelt und hinaus geführt worden waren – und auf der Nord- und Südstraße war der Schnee aufgewühlt von Huf- und Wagenspuren. Einige Mitglieder der Turmwache waren zu Pferd ebenfalls ausgerückt und der Elbenprinz hatte am Stadttor auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet, aber auch sie konnten keinen Erfolg vermelden. Sicher, zwei von ihnen waren jeweils noch auf dem Weg zum Süd- und Nordtor, um dort zu erfahren, ob einer oder drei Reiter um Auslass gebeten hatten, aber bis sie wieder in Minas Tirith waren, würde einige Zeit vergehen, denn 10 Meilen hin und wieder zurück waren auch für Pferde keine kurze Strecke.

Legolas atmete tief durch. Es kam selten vor, dass ein Mensch einem Elb entwischen konnte, aber es waren einfach zu viele Passanten auf den Straßen gewesen, um schneller vorwärts zu kommen und außerdem hatten der Entführer und seine augenscheinlichen Komplizen bereits einen gewissen Vorsprung. Trotzdem nagten Schuldgefühle in ihm, dass er mit leeren Händen zurückkehrte.

Arwen schien seine Anwesenheit zu spüren, denn sie wandte sich leicht um und die Hobbits folgten ihrem Beispiel. Auch Elinha, die starr und in sich zusammen gesunken in die Flammen gestarrt hatte, reagierte und schaute auf. Sie sprang regelrecht auf, als sie Legolas im Türrahmen stehen sah, doch genau wie die anderen drei konnte sie seiner Miene sofort entnehmen, dass er schlechte Nachrichten hatte. Ihr bleiches Gesicht wurde noch durchsichtiger und ihre Augen größer und dunkler, doch noch immer kamen keine Tränen.

Dieser Umstand beunruhigte den Sindar-Elb. Um einen Menschen, der nicht mehr weinen konnte, stand es schlimm. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und setzte zum Sprechen zweimal an, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Dass er versagt hatte? Dass sie Kaya nicht so schnell wieder in die Arme würde schließen können? Dass sie stark sein musste, wenn sie einem Zusammenbruch nahe war? Erstmals in seinem, für einen Menschen unvorstellbar langem Leben fehlten ihm die Worte und so vermochte er es nur den Kopf zu schütteln. Elinha presste sich beide Hände vor den Mund und schloss die Augen. „Wir finden sie", flüsterte der Prinz und seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau. Ohne sein eigenes Zutun zog er sie an sich; eine instinktive Geste. Beinahe augenblicklich schlang sie die Arme um ihn und presste das Gesicht an seine Schulter – ein fast verzweifeltes Klammern, als wäre er der einzige Halt inmitten eines Orkans. Er hielt sie fest und drückte sie an sich ehe er sich darüber auch nur bewusst wurde; das Schlucken fiel ihm für einige Momente schwer. Er selbst sorgte sich unendlich um Kaya, denn das kleine Mädchen hatte ihn durch und durch ‚erobert'. Aber nun galt seine Sorge auch Elinha, denn ihr Kummer überschwemmte ihn wie eine eisige Flut, ohne dass seine mentalen Schilde dem etwas entgegen zu setzen hatten. Sein Herz hatte begonnne, für die junge Frau zu sprechen, auch wenn er dies noch nicht erkannte. Die Wange an ihren Kopf legend und leise, beruhigende Worte in seiner Muttersprache ihr ins Ohr flüsternd versuchte er sie – und auch sich selbst – etwas zu beruhigen.

Arwen legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Rücken der Dúnedain, während Frodo – der die Furcht auf Legolas' Gesicht gesehen hatte – behutsam einen Arm um die schmale Taille des Elben legte, der sich für einen Augenblick zu versteifen schien, bevor er erkannte, wer ihn berührte und sich wieder etwas entspannte; zumindest so weit, wie es ihm möglich war. Pippin beobachtete sie und legte etwas Holz nach. Er musste sich mit irgendetwas beschäftigen, denn auch die Nerven dieses ansonsten so fröhlichen und nichts so schnell aus der Fassung bringenden Hobbits hatten in den vergangenen zwei Stunden gelitten. Und als er damit fertig war, gesellte er sich ebenfalls zu den vier und umarmte sacht halb Elinha und Legolas. Das Kleine Volk des Auenlandes bestand aus gesellige Wesen, und ihre Familienbände waren weit verzweigt und hielten aneinander fest – auch wenn es hin und wieder Streit gab, wie es in jeder Familie vorkam. Und für Pip gehörten seine Freunde mit zur Familie. Also war es für ihn etwas Selbstverständliches, ihnen durch puren Körperkontakt Trost spenden zu wollen (und auch ein wenig sich selbst).

So fand Aragorn sie, als er kurz darauf eintrat. Ein Blick auf sein Gesicht sagte seiner Gemahlin alles: die Situation war ernster, als gedacht. Auch der junge Elb spürte die Ankunft seines Freundes, hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. Elinha tat es ihm gleich; ihr Griff um ihn lockerte sich nicht einen Augenblick.

Mit behutsamen Worten erzählte Estel, was er erfahren hatte und schloss den kurzen Bericht mit: „Wir brechen morgen noch vor Sonnenaufgang zur ersten Stunde auf und kehren erst zurück, wenn wir Kaya und die anderen gefunden haben." (Anm. der Autorin: die Zeitrechnung in Gondor begann morgens 6:00 h mit der 1. Stunde, und nicht –wie bei uns – um Mitternacht.) Er trat heran und war sich der Blicke seiner Frau, seiner Freunde und seines jungen Gastes mehr als nur bewusst. Und die Blässe und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, sagten ihm genug, um sich um ihren Zustand zu sorgen. Sanft hob eine Hand und strich mit der Rückseite von zwei Fingern über die eisige Wange Elinhas. „Hab' keine Furcht. Der Umstand, dass der Entführer die Kleine lebend braucht, wird sie einigermaßen schützen", sagte er sanft.

Arwen atmete tief durch. „Wer wird dich begleiten?" erkundigte sie sich leise, und einmal mehr bewunderte Aragorn sie dafür, dass sie keine seiner Entscheidungen in Frage stellte oder ihn dazu bewegen wollte, seine Entschlüsse zu ändern, wie es sicherlich viele andere Frauen getan hätten, deren Männer hinaus in die Gefahr zogen. Sie vertraute auf seine Kraft und das Schicksal, und dieser Umstand gab ihm Rückhalt – auch wenn er in dem Mitternachtsblau ihrer Augen die versteckte Bekümmerung sah. „Éomer hat eben, als ich ihn auf dem Weg hierher traf, sofort zugestimmt, mich mit einigen seiner Krieger zu begleiten. Ferner habe ich veranlasst, dass ein Teil der Turm- und Stadtwache mit mir kommt. Gimli hat ebenfalls zugestimmt und" – sein Blick glitt zu Legolas – „dich brauche ich wohl erst gar nicht zu fragen."

Der junge Elb nickte kurz. „_Aíe_, ich bin dabei!" Der Druck seiner Arme wurde unbewusst etwas stärker und im Gegenzug ließ die Umklammerung der jungen Frau etwas nach; auch, wenn sie ihn nicht losließ. Es war eindeutig, dass sein Entschluss sie zumindest etwas beruhigte.

„Wir kommen auch mit!" sagte Frodo und Pippin nickte. „Ja, auf jeden Fall!"

„Das gilt auch für uns!" erklang Merrys Stimme hinter ihnen, als er und Sam in diesem Moment zurückkehrten und die letzten Sätze Aragorns vernommen hatten. Éowyn war noch bei dem Kindermädchen geblieben, welches ebenfalls weiteren Trostes bedurfte.

Der gondorische König lächelte leicht. „Meine Freunde, ich weiß, dass ihr niemals Legolas, Gimli oder mich im Stich lassen würdet, aber diesmal habe ich eine andere Bitte an euch. Ihr würdet mir mehr helfen, wenn ich die Damen des Weißen Turmes in guten Händen wüsste. Faramir wird mich zwar in meiner Abwesenheit in den Amtsgeschäften vertreten, aber ein Gefühl sagt mir, dass nicht nur da draußen Dinge auf uns zukommen, die der Vorsicht bedürfen. Gandalfs Miene und Reaktionen entnahm ich ebenfalls eine gewisse Unruhe, auch wenn unser Freund sich in Schweigen hüllt." Er blickte direkt den jüngeren der beiden Vetter an. „Pippin? Hiermit rufe ich dich aus dem dir gewilligten Urlaub zurück und lege das Wohlergehen Arwens und Éowyns in deine Hände. Als Knappe der Turmwache übertrage ich dir die Aufgabe, über das Wohlergehen der beiden Damen, wie auch die Mitglieder dieses Haushaltes, zu achten und dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass ihnen nichts geschieht. Faramir wird dich dabei unterstützen, so gut er kann!"

Pippins Wangen verfärbten sich vor Aufregung rot und halb stolz, halb verlegen, verneigte er sich tief vor der Elbin, die ihn mit einem warmen und liebevollen Lächeln bedachte. Dass die Tochter Elronds und der ‚Abendstern Bruchtals' im Notfall sehr gut auf sich selbst achten konnte und zudem eine voll ausgebildete und äußerst geschickte Kämpferin war, mochte sich dem Wissen des kleinen Hobbits entziehen, doch sollte die Situation es erfordern, würde er Arwen vor allem Unheil zu bewahren versuche, egal zu welchem Preis.

Estel richtete seine nächsten Worte an den zweiten der beiden Vettern. „Merry? König Éomer bat mich dir auszurichten, dass du bitte zu seinen Räumen kommen sollst. Wie er mir sagte, will er auch dich in den aktiven Dienst als Schildknappe Rohans zurück holen und dir die Aufgabe auftragen, seine Schwester und die zukünftige Fürstin Ithiliens zu beschützen, sollte Gefahr sich auftun. Das ist eine große Ehre für dich, denn Éomer liebt seine Schwester über alles und – wie ich denke – liebst du Frau Éowyn auf eine bestimmte Art auch."

Merrys Gesicht glich einem Feuerball, während er mit leuchtenden Augen nickte. „Das will ich meinen! Durch Pfeilhagel, Schwerthiebe und durch die Beine von Olifanten ritten wir gemeinsam, schlugen die Feinde nieder und beschützten uns gegenseitig. Auch war sie es, die mich nicht zurück ließ, als all meine Freunde in den Krieg zogen und nur ich der Schmach gegenüber stand, nicht kämpfen und helfen zu können. Sieh, es war sie, die mich heimlich auf ihr Pferd zog und mitnahm. Lady Éowyn ist meine Herrin, und wenn König Éomer mir das Juwel seines schönen Steppenlandes anvertraut, so gehören mein Schwert, mein Schild und meine Faust ihr!" Ganz wie ein kleiner Ritter stand er dort in dem Gemach und hatte sich nach Art der Rohirrim eine Faust vor die Brust gepresst.

Frodo und Sam sahen sehr wohl das versteckte Lächeln des ehemaligen Waldläufers und des Elbenprinzen, aber es war ein Lächeln der Zuneigung. Dann begegnete der ehemalige Ringträger dem Blick Aragorns und hob die Brauen. „Lass mich raten: auch für Sam und mich hast du einen Auftrag!" Ein dünnes Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen. Ihm war völlig klar, dass ‚Streicher' sie außen vor lassen sollte, denn – wie schon mehrfach erwähnt von jenem, der von dem großen Ringkrieg schrieb – Hobbits gehören nicht in eine Schlacht.

„Wohl wahr, Frodo!" nickte Estel. „Ich bitte dich und Sam die Augen offen zu halten und euch in der Stadt unauffällig umzuhören. Dinge sind ins Rollen geraten, von denen ich kein Wissen, wohl aber Vermutungen habe. Und Gandalf wird sicherlich bald sein Schweigen brechen, wenn er Näheres weiß! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir nur einen Teil dessen gewahr sind, was auf uns zukommt. Ich spüre das Aufziehen dunkler Schatten und eigentlich wäre mein Platz hier, in Minas Tirith, doch das Leben der Menschen eines ganzen Dorfes – und mag es noch so klein sein – steht auf dem Spiel. Und die Sicherheit eines Kindes, welches von skrupellosen Männern zum Spielball ihrer Machenschaften wurde. Ein schlechter König wäre ich, würde ich ihre Rettung an zweite Stelle setzen."

Es war Sam, der diesmal antwortete: „Keine Sorge, Streicher. Herr Frodo und ich werden schon heraus finden, welch übles Spiel hier begonnen wurde. Es hat einen Vorteil, klein zu sein. Man wird uns für Kinder halten – und diese nimmt man selten für voll. Also können wir getrost neugierig sein und uns umsehen."

„Sei bitte vorsichtig, Sam! Kaltblütig sind jene, die mit dem Blut Unschuldiger ihre Pläne umsetzen und du willst bald heiraten."

Frodo bedachte seinen Freund mit einem warmen Blick und schlang einen Arm um die, für ihn breiten Schultern des Hobbitgärtners. „Kein Problem! Wir werden einfach mit den Kindern gehen und uns wie sie benehmen! Auch Schuhe werden wir tragen und eine Kapuze im Gesicht. Wer würde uns für Bewohner des Auenlandes halten?"

Aragorn und Legolas sahen sich kurz an. „Recht hat Gandalf wenn er sagt, dass in einem Hobbit immer mehr steckt, als man denkt!" schmunzelte Elessar, bevor seine Miene wieder ernst wurde. Elinha sah ihn unverwandt an, straffte nun ihre schmalen Schultern und richtete sich etwas auf; die Arme jedoch noch immer um den Elbenprinzen geschlungen, als würde sie ohne hin zu Boden sinken. Doch in ihren Augen kehrte ein Funken ihrer alten Entschlossenheit zurück. „Auch ich werde mit Euch kommen!" Ihre Stimme war kratzig und leise, war allerdings bar jeden Zitterns.

Aragorn schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Nein, Elinha, es ist zu gefährlich. Bleib hier bei…"

„Bei allem Respekt, mein König, doch nichts und _niemand_ wird mich daran hindern, mein Kind zu retten. Ich werde mit Euch gehen, und wenn Ihr dies nicht wollt, so mache ich mich auf eigene Faust auf die Suche!" Ihr Tonfall war hart und das erste sachte Rosa kehrte in ihr aschfahles Gesicht zurück.

Estel seufzte leise; ihre Wortwahl ihr nicht übel nehmen. Sie war eine Mutter, deren Kind in Gefahr schwebte und er wusste, dass niemand so kämpferisch und gefährlich wurde, wie eine Frau in einer solchen Situation. Dennoch konnte er es nicht dulden, dass sie sich solchen Risiken aussetzte. „Ich verstehe dich, Elinha, und ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht anders reagieren. Aber wir jagen nicht nur die Entführer deiner Ziehtochter, sondern eine ganze Bande, die sich mit Orks verbündet haben. Es wird gefährlich werden und da kann ich nicht zustimmen, dass…"

Die junge Dúnedain machte sich von Legolas los und stand plötzlich nicht minder gerade und stolz wie Arwen vor Aragorn. „Ich _werde_ da raus gehen und Kaya suchen! Ob mit oder ohne Eure Erlaubnis! Einsperren müsstet Ihr mich, um dies zu verhindern! Und ich warne Euch, dies zu versuchen! Wie Ihr selbst sagtet, bin ich eine Dúnedain und mein Vater hat mich als solche erzogen. Und ich verlange von Euch, als meinem _Stammesführer_, mir das gleiche Recht einzuräumen, wie allen anderen Familienmitgliedern der Waldläufer: Das Recht auf die Verteidigung meiner Familie! Kaya _ist_ meine Familie – die einzige, die ich noch habe – und damit bestehe ich auf meinem Recht, alles tun zu dürfen, um sie zu retten!" Sie fühlte Legolas' Hand auf ihrem Arm, und – genau wie noch gerade eben, als er sie fest gehalten hatte – durchrann ein fremdes und Geborgenheit gebendes Prickeln durch ihren Leib, doch ihr Blick verließ nicht einmal die silbergrauen Augen Aragorns und ihre aufrechte Haltung wankte nicht einen Moment.

Der gondorische König runzelte die Stirn. „Fürwahr, ängstlich bist du nicht, wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast oder deine Meinung vertrittst. Als eine Angehörige der Dúnedain kann ich das von dir geforderte Recht dir nicht versagen. Als dein König juckt es mich tatsächlich in den Fingern, dich mit Hausarrest zu belegen, um dich vor Schaden zu bewahren und dir zu zeigen, dass auch du dich meinen Anordnungen zu beugen hast."

Es blitzte in ihren Augen kämpferisch auf und ihre Miene wurde hart, während sie ihr Kinn energisch vorstreckte. Insgeheim amüsierte Aragorn dies, denn er bewunderte Stärke und Entschlossenheit; äußerlich durfte er sich davon nichts anmerken lassen.

Es war Arwen, die die Situation entschärfte. „Als meine Mutter von Orks entführt wurde, waren es meine Brüder Elladan und Elrohir, die auszogen und sie befreiten – entgegen dem Befehl meines Vaters, der sich sehr um seine Söhne sorgte und selbst seine Gemahlin retten wollte. Als du dich für die Schlacht gegen Mordor bereit machtest, waren es deine Elbenbrüder und dein Vetter, die an deiner Seite ritten, auch wenn du um ihre Sicherheit bangtest! Und als die Große Schlacht unter den Bäumen stattfand und im Süden Düsterwalds die Orks sich zu einem Großangriff gegen Lórien sammelten, war es die Mutter meiner Mutter, die Lady Galadriel, die an der Spitze ihres Heeres in den Kampf zog, gegen den Willen Celeborns, der halb krank vor Angst um sie war." Sie trat neben Aragorn und berührte seine Wange. „Ein jeder muss das tun, was er für richtig hält. Und wenn die Sicherheit der eigenen Familie und jener, die man liebt, auf dem Spiel steht, vermögen es ihre Angehörigen Wunder zu vollbringen, wo selbst erfahrene Kämpfer und Ritter versagen. Lass sie mitreiten – um ihretwillen und um Kayas Willen!" Sie schaute zu Elinha zurück, deren Verwunderung über den Beistand der Königin klar in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Ihre Seele ist stark, doch verwundet. Würde sie dazu verurteilt sein, hier zu sitzen, nichts zu tun und zu warten, würde diese Wunde sich nur weiter öffnen, bis sie unheilbar ist. Mir erginge es nicht anders!" Ihr Augenmerk kehrte zurück zu ihrem Gemahl, in dessen Blick sie bereits die Antwort lesen konnte, und lächelte dünn. „Ja, wir Frauen denken anders als ihr Männer, und das ist auch gut so. Es sind immer die unterschiedlichen Blickwinkel, die das Auge für alles öffnen."

Die vier Hobbits sahen den ehemaligen Waldläufer unverwandt an und auch in Legolas' Blick lag eine gewisse Anspannung, die Aragorn verriet, dass sein elbischer Freund die Auffassung Arwens und Elinhas teilte. Er atmete tief durch und betrachtete nochmals eingehend die junge Frau. Arwen hatte Recht: nur die Aussicht, etwas zu der Rettung Kayas beitragen zu können, hatte Elinha aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst – eine innerliche Lähmung, die für ihr Seelenheil eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung darstellte. „Gegen so viel Argumente fällt es schwer, die eigene Auffassung erfolgreich zu vertreten, die nur ein einziges Gegenargument hervor zu bringen hat: es ist zu gefährlich. Ich bin nach wie vor dagegen, erkenne aber, dass ein Beharren auf meinem Standpunkt Elinha wohl mehr schaden als nützen würde!" Er legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Kannst du reiten?"

„Ja, Herr, das kann ich!" entgegnete die junge Frau ruhig.

„Wie sieht es mit irgendwelchen Verteidigungskünsten aus? Beherrschst du eine Waffe?"

„Ja, mein König. Mein Vater lehrte mich den Umgang mit einem Kurzschwert und auch hatte er begonnen, mich im Bereich des Bogenschießens auszubilden, als er starb. Meine Schießkünste mögen nicht die besten sein, doch um mein Kind und mich zu verteidigen, reicht es!" Klar und fest waren ihre Worte und Estel kam nicht umhin anerkennend festzustellen, dass in der Dúnedain tatsächlich das kämpferische Blut der Nordmenschen floss.

„Ein Pferd mag ich dir wohl leihen und an einer Waffe mag es auch nicht scheitern, auch wenn für deine Hände ein geeignetes Kurzschwert noch gefunden werden muss. Doch wie sieht es mit deiner sonstigen Ausrüstung aus? Du hast nichts weiter als das Krankengewand und deine Stiefel, und eine Rüstung wäre für dich zu schwer. Sicher, Tunika und Beinlinge sind auffindbar, doch…"

„Ich werde Elinha ausstatten!" warf Arwen ein und schenkte ihm ein fast schon herausfordernden Blick, als er sie verblüfft ansah. „Ich habe genug Reitgewänder, Mäntel, Unterkleider und –Tuniken, die sie gegen die Kälte schützen und sie dennoch nicht behindern werden. Und was die Waffen betrifft, so magst du getrost auch dies mir überlassen. Von allen Menschen brauche ich dir wohl am wenigsten eröffnen, dass bei uns Elben auch die Frauen ihre eigenen Waffen haben." Sie zwinkerte ihm leicht zu und Estel konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, den Spieß ein wenig umzudrehen. Es war selten, dass Arwen zweideutige Worte wählte, und so war die Versuchung einfach zu groß, sie ein wenig auf den Arm zu nehmen – und sei es auch bloß, um ihr und den anderen zu zeigen, dass ihre Ehe auf Gleichberechtigung basierte.

„Ja, in der Tat konnte ich schon oft feststellen, dass elbische Frauen ihre eigenen Waffen haben. Waffen, bei denen selbst der frömmste Mann in Versuchung gerät!"

Arwen starrte ihn für einen Moment sprachlos an, während Legolas sich auf die Lippen biss und die vier Hobbits zu kichern begannen. „Recht hat er!" nickte Pippin. „Fragt mal Gimli! Der ist auch schon in den Genuss von elbischen Frauenwaffen gekommen. Selbst seinem knurrigen Mundwerk entglitt Gesäusel voller Komplimente, als die Lady Galadriel ihn anlächelte."

„Und dem deinen entgleiten mal wieder Kommentare, die nicht nur Gandalf graue Haare bescheren, wären sie nicht bereits weiß!" kommentierte Aragorn trocken, während der Hauch eines Lächelns über Elinhas Gesicht glitt. Dies nahm Elessar zum Anlass, um die junge Frau noch ein wenig mehr aufzubauen. „Dass aber auch Menschenfrauen über besondere Waffen verfügen, erfuhr schon so mancher Elbenmann. Einer von ihnen ist mein engster Freund!"

Legolas' Ohrspitzen verfärbten sich puterrot, während Arwen – die sich wieder gefangen hatte – sacht die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. „_Ada_ sagte immer, dass dies das Denkvermögen erhöht. Vielleicht hilft es dir beim nächsten Mal zu erkennen, was ich zum Ausdruck bringen wollte und…"

„_Meleth nîn_, (meine Liebe) _du_ sprachst von den Waffen einer Frau, nicht umgekehrt!" Er bedachte sie mit einem zärtlichen Blick und schürzte dann die Lippen. „Mir scheint, du hast dich dazu entschlossen, unseren jungen Gast hier deine volle Unterstützung zu gewähren. Nun, so sei es. Die Erfahrung lehrte mich, dass man dich nicht aufhalten kann, wenn du etwas wünschst. Selbst Lord Elrond steht dem machtlos gegenüber, wie sollte es also mir möglich sein, der so viel jünger ist als er und dich grenzenlos liebt?" Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und ließ seinen Augenmerk zwischen den beiden Frauen hin- und hergleiten. „So kleide sie ein und versorge sie mit allem Notwendigen, wenn es dich denn beruhigt." Er sah Elinha an. „Und dir rate ich, sofort zu Bett zu gehen und etwas Schlaf zu finden. Hart werden die nächsten Tag werden und ich kann keine Rücksicht auf dich nehmen, solltest du der Erschöpfung anheim fallen." Sein warmer Tonfall nahm seinen Worten die Schärfe.

Elinha verneigte sich. „Ich danke Euch, mein König, für Eure Großzügigkeit und Euer Verständnis!" Ihre Stimme war nach wie vor leise und ihre Augen zeugten von großer Müdigkeit, die sie nun – endlich – befiel. Sie wandte sich Arwen zu und ergriff eine schlanke, warme Hand der schönen Elbin. „Auch Euch gebührt mein tiefster, ergebendster Dank, Herrin", flüsterte sie und Arwen strich ihr in einer schwesterlichen Geste über die Wange. „Danke mir nicht, denn Estel hat Recht. Die nächsten Tage werden schwer werden und so manches Mal wirst du dir im Geheimen vielleicht wünschen, du wärest hier geblieben. Aber selbst der Schwächste vermag Dinge zu beeinflussen, die ohne ihn vielleicht anders verlaufen wären und kann dadurch das Schicksal abwenden, welches für andere zur Bedrohung geworden wäre. Ich besitze nicht die Fähigkeiten _Adas_, die Zukunft sehen zu können, doch ich fühle, dass deine Aufgabe erst noch beginnt." Sie beugte sich vor und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn der jungen Sterblichen. „Mögen die Sterne deinen Schlaf bewachen!"

Elinha wusste weder etwas über die elbischen Höflichkeiten, noch über traditionelle Grüße und Wünsche des Schönen Volkes, doch einer Eingebung folgend wisperte sie: „Mögen sie Euch beschützen, Herrin – und auch Euch, mein König!" Sie senkte das Haupt und Aragorns Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Es war kein Wunder, dass dieses Mädchen den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes verzaubert hatte. „Das Gleiche wünsche ich dir, Elinha. Ich werde dich morgen Früh zeitig von einer der Dienerinnen wecken lassen. Und versuche wirklich etwas Schlaf zu finden. Kaya geht es gut – ich fühle es!"

„Ich danke, mein Herr!"

Das Königspaar verließ nach lieben Worten an Legolas gerichtet das Gästegemach und auch die vier Hobbits sagten ‚Gute Nacht', wobei keiner von ihnen es versäumte, die junge Frau zu umarmen und dem jungen Elb auf den Oberarm oder – mit etwas Recken – auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Dann verschwanden auch die Halblinge und Elinha und der Sohn Thranduil waren allein.

Legolas bewunderte ihren Mut, sich so offen gegen die Befehle ihres Königs und Stammesführer zu äußern und ein Recht einzufordern, über das er nichts wusste. Er kannte nicht viel über die Sitten und Gebräuche der Dúnedain, die in vielen Dingen die der Elben nicht unähnlich waren, wie er hörte. Aber die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihren Völkern war nicht wirklich verwunderlich. Immerhin war der Stammvater der Númenórer und damit der Dúnedain ein Halbelb gewesen und das Blut des Schönen Volkes floss in jedem Einzelnen von ihnen. Dennoch waren es Menschen, und bei den Sterblichen gab es immer wieder Ansichten und Gebräuche, die einen Elb vor ein echtes Rätsel stellten – selbst, wenn dieser Elb seit Jahrzehnten mit einen von ihnen eng befreundet war. Auch eine Elbin hätte verlangen können, bei der Rettung eines ihrer Familienmitglieder dabei zu sein, allerdings hatte sie kein Recht darauf. Ja, des Kämpfens wurden vielen von ihnen gelehrt, doch im Ernstfall oblag es den Männern, um Land und Familie zu kämpfen. Die einzige Ausnahme bildeten weibliche Mitglieder der Wache und des Heeres, aber solche gab es nur bedingt und Legolas musste sich eingestehen, dass er selbst auch nur ungern eine Frau mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld sah. Frauen waren genauso mutig und fähig wie ein Mann, daran bestand für ihn kein Zweifel, doch sie waren in der Regel schwächer und gehörten beschützt. In dieser Richtung empfanden Menschen – und Elbenmänner gleich.

Und somit war er auch ein wenig beunruhigt wenn er daran dachte, dass Elinha sie begleiten würde, doch er erkannte auch, dass es in diesem Fall das Beste war. Er atmete tief durch und beobachtete, wie sie vor den Kamin trat und wieder in die Flammen starrte; ihre schlanken Arme fest um sich geschlungen. Arwen hatte es versteckt angedeutet: das Einzige, was Elinha davor bewahrte der Verzweiflung zu verfallen war die Aussicht, handeln zu können und dazu beizutragen, Kaya ihrer Entführern zu entreißen. Und das Wohl der Seele zählte nicht minder als die Gesundheit des Körpers – wenn nicht sogar mehr.

Tief durchatmend schloss Legolas die Distanz zu ihr. Er brauchte nicht ihr Gesicht zu sehen um zu wissen, dass ihre Gedanken weit fort waren. Schweigend blickte sie in das Kaminfeuer, und der Anblick der trockenen unvergossenen Tränen in ihren Augen berührten ihn tief. Bei den Valar, was war es nur, das ihn zu diesem Menschenmädchen zog wie die Motte zur Kerze? Was hatte sie nur an sich, dass sein Herz mit ihr lache, weinte oder litt? Warum nur beruhigte ihre Nähe ihn und machte ihn gleichzeitig nervös? Er war kein junger Elbling mehr, der bei dem Anblick einer hübschen jungen Frau flatterig wurde. Er hatte ohnehin niemals zu jenen Elbenjünglingen gehört, die sich geradezu albern in seinen Augen benahmen, wenn eine schöne _Elleth_ (Elbenmädchen) ihren Weg kreuzte. Ja, er war noch jung – zumindest, wenn man das Alter der anderen Eldar bedachte – aber niemals hatten seine Seele und sein Herz so auf eine Frau reagiert, wie sie es bei Elinha taten; eine Sterbliche, deren Bekanntschaft er machte, weil sie ihn bestahl. Und fürwahr, sie schien in der Tat ihm mehr gestohlen zu haben, als nur den Geldbeutel, wie Estel erst vor kurzem scherzhaft angemerkt hatte.

Elinha blickte in die tanzenden Flammen und fröstelte. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass dies nur eine Reaktion auf die vergangenen Stunden war, denn seit der vorherigen Nacht jagte ein Entsetzen das nächste. Und ihr Innerstes sehnte sich nach Geborgenheit. Selbst die eigene Umarmung tat ihr gut, so lächerlich dies klingen mochte. Doch was war schon ihre Angst gegen das, was vielleicht Kaya durchmachte? Die Ungewissheit, wie es dem Kind ging, war das Schlimmste. War sie irgendwo im Dunklen und fror so wie sie? Passte ihr Entführer wenigstens auf sie auf und würde er sie versorgen? Schlief sie oder war sie wach und hockte verängstigt in irgendeiner Ecke? War sie warm genug angezogen bei dieser Kälte, die draußen herrschte? Keine dieser Fragen konnten momentan beantwortet werden.

„Warum?" flüsterte sie. „Warum ein kleines Kind wie Kaya? Wer… wer bringt so etwas fertig und entführt mitten in einer eisigen Winternacht ein kleines Mädchen?"

Sie schloss die brennenden Augen, als sich zwei lange, warme Arme behutsam von hinten um sie schlossen und sie ihren elbischen Beschützer wie eine Trutzmauer an ihrem Rücken fühlte – ganz so, als wolle er sie von allen Schrecken abschirmen. Sie spürte die zarte Haut seiner Wange an der ihren und der Duft von Wäldern und Wiesen umhüllte sie wie der Vorbote des Frühlings. Sein Herz schlug an ihrem Rücken – ein ewiges Pochen wie der Puls der Zeit und der Welt gemeinsam. Und dann – endlich! – kamen die Tränen. Wie einst die Fluten des Isen, als dieser aus seinem von Saruman aufgezwungenen Stausee sich ergoss, befreit von den Ents, stiegen sie in ihre Augen und rollten heiß und über ihr Gesicht. Für einige Momente tat es gut, endlich loslassen zu können, dann hob sie eine Hand, um sie fort zu wischen. Sie musste jetzt stark sein, für Kaya, und sich beherrschen, doch die Tränen wollten sich nicht bezwingen lassen.

„Schscht, Elinha, lass sie laufen!" wisperte die weiche Stimme des Elbenprinzen an ihrem Ohr, bevor er sie sanft zu sich herum zog. Sein schönes Gesicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen, während er ihre Wange umfing und sein Daumen zart wie ein Schmetterling die Tränenspuren nachzog. „Tränen sind das Blut der Seele, und eine Wunde, die nicht blutet, verheilt nur langsam und schlecht!"

Seine warmen Worte waren zuviel. Zu lange hatte sie stark sein und eine Verantwortung tragen müssen, die nicht selten die Grenze ihrer Kraft erreicht hatte. Und die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht und des nun zurück liegenden Tages und Abends hatten den Bogen überspannt. Sich eng an ihn schmiegend ließ sie sich für eine kurze Zeit gehen, während sein sanftes Streicheln über ihre Rücken und die leisen, melodischen Laute seiner Sprache ihr Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gaben – genau wie am Morgen, als er in den Häusern der Heilung so plötzlich vor ihr gestanden hatte. Schließlich, als die Tränen sie zwar noch mehr erschöpft aber seltsamer Weise auch gestärkt hatten, hob sie den Kopf, wischte sich über das Gesicht und sah ihn an. Nichts als Verständnis und dünner Schmerz lag in den kristallblauen Tiefen seiner Augen und sie atmete durch. „Danke!" murmelte sie rau, und der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über seinen ausdrucksvollen Mund.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, mir zu danken", entgegnete er leise. „Du wurdest verletzt und diese Wunde zu versorgen, ist mir selbstverständlich." Er strich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus ihrer Stirn. „Geh schlafen, Elinha. Versuche es zumindest. Morgen und die folgenden Tage werden in der Tat anstrengend für dich werden."

Ihr Blick glitt an ihm vorbei zu dem leeren Bett und sie erschauerte heftig. „Seit über einem Jahr war ich keine Nacht ohne Kaya. Und wäre sie mir nicht so grausam entrissen worden, würde sie auch jetzt dort liegen." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Heißt mich ruhig albern, aber mir graut davor, alleine nun zu Bett zu gehen." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Kindisch, ich weiß, aber…" Sie schaute wieder auf und das unschuldige Flehen in ihren Augen versetzte ihm einen Stich. „Bitte bleibt! Ich… ich kann jetzt nicht alleine sein."

Sie hatte wieder zu zittern begonnen und er sah die Furcht in ihrem Blick. Ihrer Bitte zuzustimmen würde sich nicht schicken und sie in einen schlechten Ruf bringen, sollte jemand davon erfahren, doch Elben sahen viele Dinge anders als Menschen. Sie taten das, was für sie selbst und andere richtig waren, auch wenn dies vielleicht irgendwelchen Sitten widersprach. Kein Elb würde ihr oder ihm einen Vorwurf machen oder Hintergedanken bekommen, wenn er die Nacht hier verbringen würde – bei den Menschen war es etwas anderes.

‚_Aber du bist ein Elb und Estel, der Herr dieses Hauses, ist unter uns aufgewachsen und mit einer Tochter unseres Volkes verheiratet. Keine Vorwürfe und keine Scherze werden über seine Lippen kommen, wenn er Kunde davon bekommen würde, denn er kennt uns und weiß, dass wir nur helfen wollen und niemals eine solche Situation zu unserem Vorteil ausnutzen würden! Und somit besteht auch kein Grund für übles Gerede'_ Ja, im Grunde wäre es ein Unding die Nacht in dem Gemach eines jungen Mädchens zu verbringen, welches ihm weder versprochen noch an ihn gebunden war, aber Elinhas Wohlergehen war ihm wichtiger als das. Und so nickte er: „Ich bleibe!"

Die Erleichterung, die über ihre Züge glitt, sprach für sich und mit einem „_Hannon leh_" löste sie sich von ihm und ging mit schweren, müden Schritten hinüber zu der Wäschetruhe, um das Krankengewand heraus zu holen, welches ihr für die Nacht dienen würde. Legolas verschloss derweil die Tür, die Sam – der als letzter gegangen war – bereits halb zugezogen hatte, schlüpfte aus seinen Stiefeln, entledigte sich des seidenen Obergewandes, löste den breiten und kunstvoll bestickten Schärpengürtel und lockerte den Kragen seiner Untertunika.

„Darf ich mich wieder umdrehen?" erkundigte er sich höflich, hatte er sich doch während der ganzen Zeit mit dem Rücken zu Elinha gehalten, damit diese sich umkleiden konnte. Als keine Antwort erklang, wagte er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Die junge Frau stand am Fenster, blickte hinaus in die kalte Nacht und hatte wieder die Arme um sich geschlungen. Sie trug das Krankengewand und sie hatte auch ihr Haar gelöst, doch sie machte keine Anstalten ins Bett zu gehen. Die Augen halb geschlossen vor Erschöpfung stand sie leicht schwankend da und ihre Gedanken waren wieder weit davon gedriftet. Legolas zögerte nicht einen Moment, trat zu ihr und hob sie hoch, als wäre sie ein Kind. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder und hielt sich an ihm fest. Wie leicht sie war – ganz so, als wäre sie eine Feder. Behutsam trug er sie hinüber zu der breiten, einladenden Ruhestätte und legte sie dort nieder. Doch als er sich aufrichten wollte, hinderten ihre Arme ihn daran und er bemerkte, dass sie bereits halb schlief.

„Bleib!" nuschelte sie undeutlich und der junge Elb begriff, dass er nur zwei Möglichkeiten hatte: entweder sich mit sanfter Gewalt aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien und sie damit wieder zu wecken, oder ihrem instinktiven Wunsch nach Nähe nachzugeben und sich neben sie zu legen. Ersteres ließen weder seine Seele noch sein Herz zu, und so glitt er neben sie auf die Matratze, fingerte nach der Decke, die er über sie beide zog und nahm sie sanft in die Arme. Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich ihr, während sie sich unbewusst an ihn kuschelte, dann übermannte der Schlaf sie endgültig.

Legolas blinzelte zu den tanzenden Schatten des Baldachins über ihm, während er dem gleichmäßigem Atmen der jungen Frau in seinem Armen lauschte. Es fühlte sich… richtig an; beinahe so, als wäre endlich das geschehen, was von Anbeginn der Zeit her so gedacht gewesen war. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, sein Nachtlager mit einem anderen zu teilen, aber zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen beruhigte ihn die Gegenwart Elinhas sogar.

Der Sohn Thranduils bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie langsam aber sicher, die Bilder seiner Umgebung sich mit denen der Träume zu vermischen begann, bis ein dünner Schleier sich über seine Augen legte, als er – wie alle Elben – mit offenen Lidern im Reiche des Schlafes versank.

Es war kalt! Hundekalt, wie sein Freund Jorik es sagen würde. Bergil hatte schon öfter gefroren und der nun fast vergangene Winter war ohnehin hart gewesen, aber seit Stunden durch diese eisige Nacht zu ziehen, war etwas ganz anderes. Er sehnte sich nach seinem warmen Bett, einer Tasse heiße Milch und zwei oder drei Schnitten von dem leckeren Brot, welches seine Mutter am Nachmittag gebacken hatte. Stattdessen war er den drei Reitern quer über den Pelennor gefolgt, den sie vor kurzem verlassen hatten, als sie das Südtor anscheinend problemlos passierten. Bergil dagegen hatte sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, wie er den beiden Wachmänner klar machen konnte, ihn – einen Knaben – um diese Zeit heraus zu lassen.

„Bitte, mein Herr ist ohnehin schon wütend genug auf mich und wenn ich ihn nicht einhole, wird er morgen noch zorniger werden!" hatte er gesagt, als er sich als Knappe des Ritters ausgab, den die Wachleute vor kurzem durchgelassen hatten.

„Dann reite weiter, Junge, und Eru möge deinem Herrn ein wenig Verständnis geben. Wenn ein so junger Knappe die Zeit bei einem solchem Feuerwerk vergisst, so ist dies wahrlich kein Grund aus der Haut zu fahren!" hatte der jüngere der beiden Wächter eingelenkt und auch ihn durch das Südtor passieren lassen.

Und nun war er wieder auf der Spur der drei Reiter, die einen nicht gerade geringen Vorsprung hatten. Oft sah er sie nur von Fern, aber er trieb sein Pony an und folgte ihnen so gut er konnte. Und dann – ganz urplötzlich, als er um eine Biegung kam – waren sie fort. Er zügelte seine Pony und richtete sich im Sattel auf, doch auch jetzt waren sie nicht zu sehen. Ein nicht gerader feiner Fluch kam über seine Lippen und er schlug mit einer Faust auf seinen Sattelknauf, als es rechts und links von ihm im Gebüsch raschelte.

Das Pony wieherte erschrocken und bäumte sich auf, so dass Bergil Mühe hatte, sich zu halten, als wie aus dem Nichts die drei Reiter aus dem Unterholz kamen. Die Augen des Knaben weiteten sich, als drei Schwertspitzen sich auf ihn richteten und der Mann, der das kleine Mädchen nach wie vor unter seinem Umhang hatte, ihn aus zwei verschiedenen Augen scharf ansah.

„Wen haben wir denn hier?" fragte einer der anderen beiden Männer und sein Gefährte antwortete mit einem kalten Lächeln: „Unseren Schatten!"

Bergils Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er erkannte, dass er geradewegs in eine Falle getappt war. Die Männer hatten ihn also bemerkt und ihm aufgelauert. Und wenn ihm nicht schnellstens etwas einfiel, dann stand es schlecht um ihn!

TBC…

Ja, wieder ein Cliffhanger. Ich weiß, ich bin grausam zu euch. Aber, he, das gehört doch dazu, oder? Wie angekündigt war dies ein Kapitel fürs Herz und im nächsten Chapi geht's wieder actionreicher zu.

Wie immer, ich beeile mich,

eure Lywhn

14


	22. Pläne und Vorbereitungen

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben,

es tut mir echt Leid, dass ihr etwas länger habt warten müssen; ich wollte schon gestern posten, bin aber nicht mehr dazu gekommen, die letzten drei Seiten zu tippen. Momentan ist der Bär los.

Ja, es bleibt spannend und etwas für die ‚Pumpe' in der Körpermitte eines jeden ist auch wieder dabei. Außerdem auch etwas Lustiges.

Viel Spaß,

Eure Lywhn

**21. Kapitel – Pläne und Vorbereitungen**

Die Natur um ihn herum war totenstill. Selbst der nahe Anduin murmelte nur leise vor sich hin, was beinahe unheimlich war. Doch noch bedrohlicher waren die drei Reiter, die stumm wie mächtige Schatten vor Bergil aufragten. Lediglich ihre Pferde schnaubten oder bewegten sich unruhig, ansonsten war es ruhig. Der Knabe schluckte schwer, während er beinahe verzweifelt versuchte, einen Ausweg zu finden, wo es keinen zu geben schien. Sein erstes Abenteuer – und es war vermutlich beendet, noch bevor es auch nur begonnen hatte.

„Antworte, Junge, warum folgst du uns?" herrschte der Mann ihn an, der den Schützling des Elben Legolas entführt hatte.

„Und wie bist du durch das Südtor gekommen? Die Wachen lassen keine _Kinder_ durch!" raunzte derjenige, der ihn zuerst angesprochen hatte.

Bergil sah von einem zum anderen und stotterte ohne nachzudenken: „Ich… ich sagte ihnen, dass ich Euer Knappe wäre, Herr, und dass ich Euch nach müsste!" Der Blick der zweifarbigen Augen war ihm unangenehm, doch er hielt ihm stand, während der Mann die Stirn runzelte. „Mein Knappe?" entfuhr es ihm ungläubig und der Dritte im Bunde schnitt eine Grimasse. „Raffiniert, der Kleine! Ich frage mich nur, warum er es tat!"

Und da formte sich ein Plan in Bergils Gedanken – schnell, klar, logisch! „Ja, Herr, Euer Knappe. Darum folgte ich Euch. Ich möchte zum Ritter ausgebildet werden und dafür muss ich zuerst ein Knappe werden!" Der Anführer der Drei starrte ihn stumm an und Bergil atmete tief durch. Jetzt galt es! Er musste den Mann überzeugen und das würde ihm nur gelingen, wenn er selbst von dem überzeugt war, was er sagte. Und das wiederum fiel ihm nicht schwer. Es war schließlich wirklich sein Wunsch, einmal ein Ritter Gondors zu werden und für einige Momente stellte er sich einfach vor, nicht jemanden gegenüber zu stehen, der allem Anschein nach ein kleines Mädchen entführt hatte und dessen Absichten sicherlich finster waren, sondern einem wirklichen Ehrenmann, den er um eine Ausbildung bat. Er fühlte sich sonderbar dabei, aber jetzt musste er an seiner Geschichte festhalten. Wenn er die Männer begleiten konnte, so wäre es ihm vielleicht möglich, Näheres über ihre Pläne heraus zu finden und vielleicht dem kleinen Kind beizustehen. „Schon lange beobachte ich die Ritter unseres Landes – vor allem jene, die außerhalb von Minas Tirith ihren Dienst tun und von deren Erlebnissen ich hörte. Ich möchte selbst einmal eine Rüstung tragen und für mein Volk alles tun."

„Und warum wendest du dich nicht an die entsprechende Stelle in Minas Tirith?" fragte der Mann neben ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn und äußerstem Misstrauen in der Stimme.

Bergil winkte abfällig ab. „Ach die! Dreimal sprach ich bereits vor, doch meine Mutter möchte, dass ich Tischler oder Steinmetz werde und hat darum mit Roald, dem Ausbilder der Turmwache, gesprochen, auf dass sie mich ablehnen. Raold war ein Freund meines Vaters und erfüllt meiner Mutter deswegen den Wunsch." Er straffte die schmalen Schultern. „Aber das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, den Weg zu gehen, den ich will. Man bildet mich nicht in Minas Tirith aus, so ersuche ich eine Stelle außerhalb! Und vorhin, beim Feuerwerk, erblickte ich Euch und Eure Begleiter, mein Herr, und dachte: ‚jetzt oder nie'. Und so bin ich Euch gefolgt."

„Und was sagt dein Vater dazu?" Der Anführer musterte ihn aufmerksam. Bergil schnitt eine Grimasse. „Er fiel im Ringkrieg."

„So ist dein Platz an der Seite deiner Mutter, wenn sie nun alleine da steht!" warf der rechte Reiter ein und Bergil schnaubte spöttisch. „Da ist schon ein anderer. Einer, der mich lieber heute als morgen aus dem Haus haben will!" Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Anführer und bat: „Herr, lasst mich Euch dienen. Ich kann mit Pferden umgehen, verstehe mich auf das Reinigen von Waffen und Rüstungen und ich kann auch ganz passabel kochen. Mein Vater lehrte mich für die Ausrüstung eines Mannes Sorge zu tragen und das Kochen übernahm ich für meinen kleinen Bruder und meine zukünftigen Stiefvater, als Mutter im Winter krank wurde. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein hoher Herr wie Ihr seine wichtige Zeit nicht damit vertun kann und will, seine Ausrüstung zu versorgen und vielleicht froh ist jemanden zu haben, der dies für ihn erledigt."

Ófnir sah ihn schweigend an. Der Knabe mochte die Wahrheit sagen und es war tatsächlich nur ein unglücklicher Zufall, dass der Junge ausgerechnet ihn und seine beiden Gefährten für sein Ziel Ritter zu werden ausgesucht hatte. Er gewahrte weder Decken, noch Proviant an dem Sattel des Ponys – ein sicheres Zeichen, dass der Knabe Hals über Kopf aufgebrochen war. Sicher, bei dem was sie vorhatten, konnten sie keine Zeugen brauchen, umschicken konnte er den Jungen jedoch auch nicht. Er würde sie verraten sobald er in der Stadt die Gerüchte vernahm, die sich dort sicherlich am Morgen wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten würden. Dass ein Kind erfolgreich aus der Zitadelle entführt werden konnte, warf nicht gerade ein gutes Licht auf Elessar. Außerdem, so dachte Ófnir, brauchte er jemanden, der sich um das kleine Mädchen kümmerte, dessen Verschwinden den König und seine Getreuen aus der Zitadelle fortlocken sollte. Der Junge kam ihm somit genau Recht und wenn er es geschickt anfing, würde der Kleine auch keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Kinder waren leicht zu beeinflussen. Wenn er ihm in den nächsten Tagen ein guter Herr war, würde der Knabe vor lauter Dankbarkeit alles für ihn tun – und er konnte sich um Wichtigeres kümmern als um das kleine Balg. Außerdem konnte er ihn im Auge behalten und sollte sich heraus stellen, dass er zu neugierig war und zuviel erfuhr, so konnte er ihn immer noch den Korsaren übergeben. Dann hätte der Bengel sein Abenteuer und würde ebenfalls ausgebildet werden: als Ruderer. Sollte er sich jedoch als treu erweisen, so wäre eine helfende Hand nicht schlecht.

„Nicht viel würdest du bekommen. Ich biete dir fünf Silberlinge im Monat, freies Essen für dich und dein Pony und ein sicheres Nachtlager. Dafür wirst du mir und meinen beiden Gefährten hier ein treuer Bursche sein, unseren Anordnungen bedingungslos Folge leisten, dich um unsere Pferde und unsere Ausrüstungen kümmern. Halte die Augen offen und lerne fleißig. Wenn ich mit dir zufrieden bin, können wir über deine Ausbildung sprechen." Er ignorierte die verblüfften Blicke seiner beiden Gefährten. Was wussten sie schon von seinen Überlegungen?

Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten auf – wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund, als Ófnir glaubte zu wissen. „Ich danke Euch, Herr!" rief er begeistert aus und stieß innerlich einen lautlosen Triumphschrei aus.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte Ófnir und der Knabe verneigte sich: „Bergil, Ariols Sohn, mein Herr. Und welchem hohen Ritter habe ich die Ehre dienen zu dürfen?"

Der Gondorer lächelte leicht – die Höflichkeit und Wortwahl des Jungen war beachtenswert – und erwiderte: „Ófnir aus Lossarnach. Dies sind Cynwrig und Rhyd, ebenfalls zwei hohe Herren aus Lossarnach!"

Die beiden anderen tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick miteinander. Hohe Herren? Und dann hielten sie den Atem an, als Ófnir den Umhang leicht öffnete und dem Knaben das kleine, noch immer schlafende Mädchen zeigte – ein erster Test. Er begegnete den verblüfften Augen Bergils, der das Kind groß anschaute, dann lächelte er plötzlich. „Eure Tochter, Herr?"

„Ja! Ich musste sie mitnehmen aus bestimmten Gründen."

Der Knabe stellte keine Frage sondern antwortete nur freundlich: „Sie ist sehr hübsch! Ihr müsst wahrlich stolz auf sie sein!"

„Ja, hübsch ist sie – aber krank. Sie erkennt ihre Umgebung nicht und redet oft wirr. Du darfst ihr also nicht alles glauben, was sie sagt. Und das wird auch eine Aufgabe für dich sein. Ich kann mich nicht den ganzen Tag um sie kümmern und sie bedarf der Obacht. Pass auf sie auf, aber halte Abstand zu ihr. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich unnötig aufregt. Sie ist wahrlich nicht ganz gescheit und zu viel Aufregung ist schlecht für sie."

Unbemerkt tauschten die beiden anderen Männer einen durchdringenden Blick miteinander. Sie ahnten, was Ófnir plante, und empfanden es als riskant, doch er war der Anführer und somit trug er die Entscheidung.

Bergil nickte; genau durchschauend, welch übles Spiel hier gespielt wurde. Doch er schaffte es, weiterhin den Unwissenden zu mimen. „Es betrübt mich dies zu erfahren, mein Herr, aber ich weiß nun Bescheid. Auf sie achten werde ich, aber nicht ihr zuhören." Der Ritter, der sich als Ófnir vorgestellt hatte, nickte und wendete sein Pferd. „Dann komm, Bergil! Weit ist unser Weg und wir haben wenig Zeit!"

Und Bergil dachte sich seinen Teil. Krank? Redet wirr? Oh ja, natürlich würde Kaya ‚wirr reden' – denn was sollte sein neuer Herr sonst dazu sagen, dass seine ‚Tochter' Angst hatte, ihn als fremd ansah und nach Hause wollte? Und außerdem musste er ihr begreiflich machen, dass sie sich unter keinen Umständen kannten, sonst würde seine Tarnung auffliegen. Bergil seufzte stumm. Er ahnte, dass ein Tanz auf dem Seil vor ihm liegen würde, aber er würde stark bleiben. Was immer diese Männer für düstere Pläne hatten – er würde sie durchkreuzen! Das war er seinem König, seinem Vater und Gondor schuldig! Und auch diesem kleinen Mädchen, welches so hilflos war, und dem Herrn Legolas, der immer ein freundliches Wort für ihn hatte und ihm sogar sein Pferd hatte anvertrauen wollen.

„Lausig kalt!" knurrte Evaril und lehnte sich auf die Reling des Schiffes, welches nun – über Nacht – an den Ufern des Anduin fest gemacht hatte. Avelson, der keinen Schlaf finden konnte, stand neben ihm und sah immer wieder hinüber in die Richtung, in der vor einiger Zeit noch bunte Lichtschimmer den Nachthimmel aufgehellt hatten. Er kannte diese farbenfrohe Lichterspiele: ein Feuerwerk. Anscheinend feierte der König seinen Geburtstag im vollen Umfang, was den Lossarnacher einige Fragen aufgab. Entweder, Elessar wusste noch nichts von dem Schicksal der Bauern – was schlecht wäre, denn schließlich sollte er ja aus Minas Tirith verschwinden – oder aber er war doch nicht jener großherzige Volksheld und das Leben von ein paar Bauern war für ihn kein Grund, auf eine Feier zu verzichten. Letzteres bezweifelte er jedoch.

Jemand rülpste in ihrer Nähe und angewidert rümpfte Avelson die Nase. Orks! Bei Eru, sie waren dreckiger als Schweine, benahmen sich wie eine Herde Büffel und stanken wie die Pest. Blazurg, dem dieses Zeichen einer guten Verdauung entkommen war, stapfte heran, blieb jedoch im respektvollen Abstand zur Reling sehen. Orks schienen ein Problem mit Wasser zu haben – zumindest, wenn sie nicht hindurch laufen konnten – und Blazurg war tagsüber, als er und seine Gefährten unter Deck geblieben waren, um der Sonne zu entkommen die für ihresgleichen schädlich war, doch tatsächlich seekrank geworden; sehr zur Belustigung Avelsons und der anderen. Gemächlich war das Schiff den Anduin hinunter gefahren, sollte es doch Abstand zu Minas Tirith bekommen, aber auch nicht zu sehr. Elessar sollte ihre Spuren finden und ihnen nachkommen. Zu diesem Zweck waren auch einige der Männer mit den ganzen Pferden an Land geblieben und waren dem Ufer entlang gefolgt. Nun standen die Tiere dicht gedrängt am Rande des Lagerplatzes, der hauptsächlich von den Orks benutzt wurde, die die Dunkelheit und das seichte Wasser genutzt hatten, um an Land zu waten und dort zu essen und sich auszuruhen.

Blazurg kratzte sich das Kinn und Avelson bemerkte, dass der Orkanführer noch blass wirkte, wenn man das bei einem Angehörigen seiner Rasse überhaupt wirklich sehen konnte. Doch das war nicht der Grund, warum er sich an ihn wandte, denn andere Dinge beunruhigten den ehemaligen Tributeintreiber wesentlich mehr.

Avelson wandte sich ihm zu. „Deine drei Jungs sind mit der Frau und dem Kind noch immer nicht zurück! Sagtest du nicht, dass es für deine Leute kein Problem wäre, sie zu fangen?"

Der Anführer der Orks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch sie konnten tagsüber nicht reisen, wie Ihr sehr wohl wisst, Gebieter! Sie werden auf dem Weg hierher sein – und wenn nicht, haben sie ein Problem."

„Das scheint dich nicht zu kümmern!" brummte Evaril und Blazurg sah ihn aus gelben Augen stechend an. „Sie haben ihre Befehle. Halten sie sich nicht an diese, haben sie nur eine Möglichkeit zu überleben: fliehen. Ich dulde kein Versagen. Das wissen die drei. Wenn sie bis Sonnenaufgang nicht hier sind, müsst Ihr Euch wohl eine andere Bettgefährtin suchen!" Die letzten Worte waren an Avelson gerichtet, der sich zornig aufrichtete.

„Deinen Kommentar habe ich überhört, Ork! Und mir geht es nicht darum, das Mädchen im Bett zu haben sondern zu verhindern, dass es mehr ausplaudert, als für uns gut ist. Ich dachte, dass wüsstest du, aber von einem Ork kann man klares Denken wohl nicht wirklich erwarten." Der Lossarnacher war frustriert. Das Verschwinden des Mädchens mit ihrer kleinen Tochter war ein Risikofaktor, den er am vergangenen frühen Morgen falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Er war von seinen Hormonen geleitet worden, als er Anordnung gegeben hatte, sie lebend zu fangen. Und – ja! – er wollte sie nach wie vor, aber er hatte inzwischen das Gefühl, dass diese Schwäche der Lust nachhaltige Probleme mit sich gebracht hatte. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass die ganze Sache eine unvorhersehbare Wendung nehmen konnte, und das machte ihn nervös.

„So hättet Ihr Euren Befehl anders geben müssen", schnappte Blazurg und er knirschte mit seinen spitzen Zähnen – ein Anblick, der in Avelson den Wunsch weckte, die Haltbarkeit der Orkrüstung mit seinem Schwert zu testen. „_Ihr_ wolltet sie unbedingt lebend, und wenn meine Jungs keine Möglichkeiten sahen, sie lebend zu fangen, so sind sie über alle Berge!" Er schluckte plötzlich schwer, ging mit recht wackligen Schritten zum Mast und lehnte sich dagegen. „Wie lange, sagtet Ihr, müssen wir auf diesem… schwankenden, engen Ding bleiben?" Seine Stimme klang noch krächzender als sonst.

„Bis wir uns mit unseren Verbündeten getroffen haben. Danach sehen wir weiter", antwortete Evaril und feixte, als der Orkanführer erneut rülpste und sich eine klauenähnliche Hand vor den Mund presste. Seekrank – auf einem ruhigen Fluss!

„Wenn Elessar die Stadt verlässt, muss sich einer um ihn kümmern. Und dann können du und deine Jungs viel Spaß bekommen!" ergänzte Avelson und blickte wieder auf das silbrige Band des unter ihm fließenden Anduin hinab.

Blazurg richtete sein Augenmerk hinüber zu der Ladeluke, die unter Deck führte. Unten waren die Gefangenen, eingepfercht wie die Hühner in einen Käfig, und selbst bis hierhin konnte er ihre Angst riechen – ein Duft, den seinesgleichen liebte. Er knurrte leise. Die meisten seiner Orks hatten ihre ‚Zuflucht' verlassen und waren an Land. Er selbst wäre auch lieber von diesem schwimmenden Haus hinunter gegangen, aber Avelson wollte ihn an Bord haben und so hatte der Orkanführer sich knurrend gefügt. Immerhin war Avelson derjenige, der ihn bezahlte – auch wenn er sich dessen immer öfter geäußerten Unverschämtheiten nicht mehr lange mit anhören würde. Vielleicht würde dem ehemaligen Tributeintreiber irgendwann etwas zustoßen, und dafür könnten weder er noch seine Orks etwas.

_Mächtige Kiele durchschnitten das Wasser; Gischt spritzte auf; das Klatschen von Rudern, die in die Wellen eintauchten; die dunklen, beidseitigen Ufer glitten langsam vorbei…_

_Stechend schwarze Augen blitzten spöttisch in einem dunklen Gesicht; ein dünner, langer Schnurbart wehte im Wind; sonnengebräunte Haut spannte sich über Muskeln…_

_Stöhnen und Wimmern im Dunkeln…_

_Ein halbwüchsiger Knabe starrte entsetzt zurück…_

_Verhüllte Gestalten auf der Veste…_

_Waffen, die aufeinander prallten…_

_Ein helles, asketisches Gesicht mit klaren, scharfen Augen – warm und dennoch kühl, unbeirrbar und dennoch nachgebend, streng und doch gütig…_

_Feuer, welches aus Fenstern schlug und an weißen Mauern empor leckten…_

_Ein dumpfes Lachen…_

_Ein kleines, silbernes Horn, kunstvoll geschmiedet, mit einem hellen Klang…_

_Eine junge, blonde Frau, die erschrocken herum fuhr, ein Schwert erhoben… Eine vertraute Frau, sanftmütig und doch kämpferisch: die Schildmaid Rohans…_

Gandalf fuhr so plötzlich auf, dass er sich selbst darüber erschreckte. Dunkelheit umgab ihn, aber keine gefährliche, sondern eine anheimelnde. Der dünne Geruch von einem erloschenen Holzfeuer lag in der Luft, die sich etwas abgekühlt hatte. Mehrfach tief durchatmend, um die letzten Traumfetzen zu vertreiben, driftete sein Blick zum Fenster, welches er vor dem Zubettgehen nicht mit den Vorhängen verdeckt hatte. Das erste Anthrazit des beginnenden Morgens kroch langsam das Firmament, das sich bald in zartes Rosa verwandeln würde. Minas Tirith lag in tiefem Schlummer, so aber nicht der Sitz des Königs, wie die entfernten Geräusche verrieten. Hier und da erklangen gedämpft Stimmen, Schritte hallten durch die Gänge und er vernahm leichten Lärm, der aus den anderen Gebäudeteilen zum ihm drang – waren seine Ohren doch nicht weniger scharf als die der Elben.

Der Istar seufzte. Der Traum hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sein Entschluss, nicht mit Aragorn und den anderen zu gehen, der Richtige gewesen war. Etwas lag in der Luft! Eine noch unsichtbare Bedrohung streckte die Hände nach ihnen aus und Mithrandir spürte mit jeder Faser seines uralten Seins, dass sein Platz besser hier in der Weißen Stadt als draußen auf der Jagd nach den Entführern war. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt flüchtig über seine Züge als er sich an die Äußerungen Aragorns in der vergangenen Nacht erinnerte, als dieser ebenfalls Kunde gab über das unwohle Gefühl, welches ihn bewegte. Der Dúnedain hatte manchmal durchaus einen sechsten Sinn – was wohl auf das elbische Erbe seines Volkes zurück zu führen sein mochte – und der Erbe Isildurs war sensibel und aufmerksam genug, darauf zu hören.

‚_Nichts, was Ilúvatar und die Valars tun, ist umsonst – auch wenn es uns noch so sinnlos erscheint.'_ Dass Arathorn so früh sterben musste und seine Gemahlin Gilgaren gezwungen war, mit dem Kleinkind Aragorn zu fliehen, war in seinen Augen ein Beispiel dafür. Und es war sicherlich auch kein Zufall, dass Mutter und Kind Zuflucht in Bruchtal fanden, sondern in seinen Augen eine, von höheren Mächten eingefädelte Fügung des Schicksals, denn niemals hätte der zukünftige und nun gekrönte König mehr lernen können, als unter der liebevollen Anleitung des Elbenfürsten Elrond und dessen Söhnen.

Gandalf seufzte leise. Er wusste, dass der ehemalige Waldläufer, den er nun schon seit Jahrzehnten seinen Freund hieß, auf seine unausgesprochenen Fragen Antworten wünschte, aber diese konnte er ihm nicht geben. Er selbst wusste nicht genau, was vor ihnen allen lag, denn die Zukunft war im Nebel, in den viele verschieden Wege führten. Und wie und wo sie sich dort, in jenem undurchsichtigen Strudel der Zeit, die da noch kommen mochte, trafen, kreuzten oder sich voneinander entfernten, entzog sich seinem Wissen.

Dennoch bedeuteten weder seine Entscheidung, in Minas Tirith zu verweilen, noch sein Mangel an Antworten, dass er ausschlafen oder den Morgen in Ruhe im Bett verbringen konnte. Es gab Dinge, über die noch zu sprechen waren, und so warf er leicht missmutig die warme Decke von sich, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante – Ilúvatar, warum nur hatte er in diesem alten Körper nach Mittelerde geschickt werden müssen? Hatten die Götter überhaupt eine Ahnung, welche großen und kleinen Zipperlein damit verbunden waren? – stellte die Füße auf den Boden und murrte in seinen Bart, als er den warmen Teppich verfehlte und seine Fußsohlen anstelle dessen mit dem kalten Marmor in Kontakt kamen. Nun, damit fing der Tag ja gut an! Und als ihm dann noch auffiel, dass sein linker Fuß eher aus dem Bett heraus gewesen war als der rechte, seufzte er abgrundtief auf. Nein, er war nicht abergläubisch, aber die vergangenen, über sechs Jahrtausende in Mittelerde unter Menschen, Elben, Zwergen, Hobbits und all den anderen – den dunklen Geschöpfen – dieser Welt hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es selbst für einen Istar Dinge gab, die nicht erklärbar waren.

Und die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass das Aufstehen mit dem linken Fuß zuerst, tatsächlich einen unschönen Tag mit sich zog!

Legolas vernahm von Fern Stimmen und andere Geräusche, die ihm sogar im Schlaf sagten, dass die Nacht vorbei war. Er blinzelte mehrfach, um den Schleier vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben, der diese während des Schlafens vor dem Austrocknen schützte. Irritiert bemerkte er verschiedene Dinge, die nicht zu einem gewöhnlichen Erwachen gehörten:

Etwas lag an seiner linken Seite; etwas war um seine Taille geschlungen; etwas kitzelte an seinem Hals; und etwas klopfte leicht an seinem Oberkörper. Und etwas duftete entfernt nach Vanille und… Früchten?

Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes wandte vorsichtig den Kopf, und bemerkte nun, dass jemand eng an ihn geschmiegt halb auf ihm lag, einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte, sein Atem über seinen Hals strich, sein Herz an seiner Brust sacht schlug und dass dieser jemand eindeutig weiblicher Natur war. Seine scharfen Elbensinne ließen ihn auch ohne Kaminfeuer – welches inzwischen erloschen war – erkennen, um wen es sich dabei handelte, und unbewusst stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Elinha! Warum ihm das Erwachen mit ihr in seinen Armen eine solch fremde und dennoch wohltuende Ruhe gab, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, und, zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, kümmerte ihn die Beantwortung dieser Frage nicht einmal. Es war so, wie es ist und erstmals bekam er einen Begriff davon, was die älteren Elben dazu verleitete, bestimmte Dinge einfach so hinzunehmen, wie sie waren. Es gab Geschehnisse und Situationen, die man lieber nicht analysierte.

Sein Blick tanzte über das Antlitz der jungen Menschenfrau, die im tiefsten Schlaf war. Wie friedlich, unschuldig und völlig entspannt sie aussah, was sie noch jünger erscheinen ließ, als sie es ohnehin war! Die dunklen Wimpern lagen wie kleine Fächer auf ihren bleichen Wangen und ihre vollen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Noch immer überzogen dünne Spuren der kummervollen Tränen des Vortages ihre weichen Züge und er konnte sogar jetzt eine gewisse Unruhe in ihr spüren, was ihm bewies, dass lediglich die, vor allem seelische Erschöpfung sie in den Schlaf gezwungen hatte.

Das Zufallen einer Türe auf dem Gang und ein leises „Psst! Die anderen schlafen doch!" lenkten ihn ab. Er erkannte die Stimme sofort: Merry.

„Du hast sie doch nicht festgehalten!" Das war Pippin, der ebenfalls – recht erfolglos – versuchte zu flüstern.

„Ich? Du hattest doch die Klinke in der Hand!"

„Aber ich sollte voran gehen, also hättest du ja die Tür halten müssen!"

„Ich bin der Ältere von uns beiden! Also gehe ich voran!"

„Ja, der Ältere bist du fürwahr! Und darum lässt schon dein Gedächtnis nach, denn du sagtest: Geh voran, Pip!"

„Aber deswegen musst du doch nicht die Türe zufallen lassen!"

Die Stimmen entfernten sich langsam und der junge Elb grinste amüsiert. Er kannte die beiden Vettern inzwischen sehr genau und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob diese jemals erwachsen werden würden. Bei den Sternen, selbst der Ringkrieg mit all seinen Schrecken, die Entführung durch Orks, der Kamp um Isengarth und dann die Schlacht um Minas Tirith hatten dem fröhlichen Gemüt der beiden keinen Schaden anhaben können, was Legolas als Segen für seine beiden kleinen Freunde betrachtete. Doch manchmal konnten sie einem damit den letzten Nerv rauben. Und nach allem, was er inzwischen von Gandalf über die beiden erfahren hatte, kam er nicht umhin den Istar und all die anderen, die nicht über die elbische Geduld seines Volkes verfügten, zu bewundern.

Das Tippeln der nackten Hobbitfüße und das leise Getuschel waren endgültig verstummt, und dem Sohn Thranduils wurde klar, dass auch für ihn die Zeit gekommen war, das Nachtlager zu verlassen und sich für den Aufbruch vorzubereiten. Zu tun hatte er noch Einiges, hatte er doch am Vorabend keine Zeit mehr gehabt, sich reisefertig zu machen. Und davon einmal abgesehen wollte er nicht, dass Elinha ins Gerede kam, sollte ihn jemand aus ihrem Gemach so früh am Morgen schlüpfen sehen. Doch, wie er erstaunt feststellte, fiel ihm das Aufstehen, ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Gepflogenheiten, schwer. Zu angenehm, gemütlich und einlullend war alles um ihn herum, woran ‚seine' kleine Diebin nicht ganz unschuldig war, wie sein klarer Verstand ihm sagte. Nein, es war wahrlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er ein Nachtlager mit einem Mädchen teilte. Hin und wieder hatte er die eine oder andere leidenschaftliche, dafür aber auch kurz andauernde Affäre gehabt, doch niemals zuvor hatte etwas anderes als Lust die Grundlage dafür gebildet. Noch nie waren seine Gefühle so zart, aber dennoch so intensiv gewesen, wie jetzt – dieser unbezähmbare Drang, sie zu schützen und zu trösten. Ihre leise, bereits halb verschlafene Bitte nicht zu gehen, weil die Schrecken der vergangenen Stunden und die zu erwartenden Alpträume zu viel für sie waren, hatte in ihm etwas geweckt, was ihm neu war – so wie Einiges, was er seit zwei Tagen fühlte und für sich neu erkundete.

‚_Und wenn du weiterhin hier liegst und grübelst, Legolas Thranduilion, dann wirst du erstmals zu spät kommen in deinem Leben – und Elinhas Ruf in Gefahr bringen, sollte die Dienerin, die Aragorn heute Nacht ankündigte, kommen, während du noch hier bist!'_

Mit einem Bedauern, das ihn selbst verunsicherte, löste er sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung des Mädchens, die weder etwas Aufdringliches, noch etwas Anrüchiges an sich hatte, legte vorsichtig ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter auf das Kissen und schälte sich aus der Decke. Und warum der mangelnde Kontakt ihm alles andere als zusagte, ließ er lieber auf sich beruhen.

Lautlos wie ein Schatten und schnell wie ein lauer Wind schlüpfte er in seine Stiefel, sammelte Obertunika, Schärpe, Stirnreif und alles andere ein, welchem er sich vor einigen Stunden entledigt hatte, zog es sich über und verschwand – nach einem letzten Blick auf die junge Frau – aus dem Gemach. Ein rascher Blick auf den Gang zeigte ihm, dass er alleine war. Aufatmend zog er geräuschlos die Tür hinter sich zu und eilte mit schnellen Schritten auf seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten zu, nur um dort… in einen verhältnismäßig kleinen, dafür aber sehr stabilen lebendigen Berg hinein zu rennen, der soeben aus seinem Gemach kam. Die Reflexe eines Elben sind für einen Menschen nicht nachzuvollziehen – und auch nicht für einen Zwerg. Und so verdankte Gimli es nur dem schnellen Griff seines Freundes, dass er nicht höchst unelegant und durch und durch peinlich auf dem Hosenboden landete.

„Gimli!" entfuhr es Legolas leise, während er den Naugrim festhielt. „Was tust du hier?"

Nach der Besprechung im Arbeitszimmer Aragorns hatte Gimli auf seinem Weg zu Elinha Éowyn getroffen hatte, die ihm berichtete, dass der Gast völlig aufgelöst in Arwens Obhut weilte, und hatte sich daher entschieden, die junge Frau nicht zu stören und war in seine Gemächer gegangen, um alles für die Abreise vorzubereiten. Und nachdem er vorhin erwachte und – oh Wunder – nach einem Blick über den Gang bemerkte, dass unter der Türritze seines Elbenfreundes noch kein Licht brannte (und nach kurzer Zeit, bei seinem zweiten Blick, immer noch nicht), war er los gegangen; davon überzeugt, dass der ‚Herr Elb' verschlafen hatte, was in ihm eine kameradschaftliche Schadenfreude geweckt hatte. Umso verblüffter war er gewesen, dass das Gemach des Prinzen mal wieder leer und dessen Bett unangetastet waren.

„Ich wollte dich wecken!" wisperte der Zwerg zurück, im Bemühen, niemanden wie vor zwei Tagen zu wecken. Seine Aussage rief auf der Stirn des Erstgeborenen ein intensives Stirnrunzeln hervor. „Mich wecken?" Ungläubig blickte Legolas auf ihn hinunter. Gimli nickte. „Ja, bei dir war es doch noch dunkel und… Wo kommst du eigentlich jetzt erst her?" Er stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Und nun sag mir nicht, dass du schon länger auf bist. In _den_ Sachen willst du bestimmt nicht losreiten!"

Legolas starrte auf seinen Zwergenfreund hinab und blinzelte – halb verblüfft, halb konsterniert. Dann lächelte er entwaffnend. „Bist du jetzt zu meiner Anstandsdame geworden, _mellon nîn_?"

Gimli schürzte die Lippen und kniff ein Auge zu. „Muss ich das denn?" Sein Blick glitt den Gang entlang und dann keimte schlagartig ein Verdacht in ihm auf. „Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa… Ich meine, sie stiehlt zwar, aber sie ist trotzdem ein unbescholtenes, liebes Ding! Du bist hast sie doch wohl nicht etwa… ver… nun… verfü…!" Er verstummte, als es in den blauen Tiefen der Elbenaugen über ihm empört zu funkeln begann.

„Pass auf, dass ich dich nicht ein Kleid stecke, Freund Zwerg! Als Kindermädchen würdest du dich dann besser machen!" Zu seinem Frust lachte der Naugrim jedoch nur fröhlich auf. „Junge, du bist ein hervorragender Bogenschütze, ein guter Schwertkämpfer und ein exzellenter Reiter, der mit Bäumen und manchmal mit sogar mit Tieren zu sprechen vermag. Aber in einem bist du abgrundtief schlecht: im Erfinden von Ausreden oder im Schwindeln. Es ist früher Morgen und du stehst in deinen Festgewändern vor mir, die – mit Verlaub – recht unordentlich sitzen, bzw. über deinem Arm liegen. Des Weiteren liegt das Zimmer des Mädchens in der Richtung, aus der du gekommen bist und außerdem regst du dich nicht ohne Grund so völlig grundlos auf. Und hinzu kommt, mein schlecht-lügen-könnender-Freund, dass deine Ohren mich an Klatschmohn erinnern – zumindest von der Farbe her." Er grinste breit. „Also gib dir keine Mühe, mich täuschen zu wollen."

Legolas stöhnte lautlos auf. Zum Kuckuck mit der Beobachtungsgabe Gimlis. Musste er denn, von allen Zwergen Mittelerdes, ausgerechnet mit dieser Gabe ausgestattet sein? „Sie hatte Angst… und war verzweifelt… und wollte nicht alleine sein und…" Er hielt mitten im Satz inne. „Die Valar mögen mir beistehen! Rechtfertige ich mich gerade vor dir?" Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Gimli war sein Freund, nicht sein Vater!

Der Naugrim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn auf einmal sehr ernst an. „Vor mir brauchst du dich nicht zu rechtfertigen, Legolas. Du bist ein erwachsener Mann und sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen. Die Frage ist nur, ob du dich vor deinem Gewissen rechtfertigen kannst. Das soll bei euch Elben doch so groß sein!"

Die ansonsten so glatte Stirn des Sindar-Elben bildete nun eine steile Falte. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich… ich würde… IHRE SITUATION AUSNUTZEN?" Erschrocken bemerkte er, wie sehr er seine Stimme angehoben hatte und presste sich eine schlanke Hand vor den Mund. Hoffentlich hatte er niemanden geweckt, der nicht so früh aufstehen musste wie jene, die Aragorn begleiten würden.

Der Zwerg verdrehte belustigt die Augen. _‚Junge, dich hat es schlimmer erwischt, als gedacht!'_ Beschwichtigend wedelte er mit den Fingern vor dem Gesicht des Elben herum. „Nein, nein, das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Dass du manchmal zu anständig bist, weiß ich. Und ich bin sogar davon überzeugt, dass du nichts weiter getan hast, als sie zu trösten und über ihren Schlaf zu wachen. Im Behüten habt ihr Elben den anderen einiges voraus. Aber was wäre geschehen, wenn nicht _ich_, sondern einer der _Bediensteten_ dich jetzt gerade gesehen hätte, hm? Die Kleine hat einen Ruf zu verlieren – wenn die Sache mit dem Klauen auch noch im Raum steht!"

Der Sindar-Elb rollte mit den Augen. „Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht? Warum wohl stand ich so früh auf? Doch nur, um nicht ihren Ruf zu gefährden!" Ilúvatar, er kam sich vor wie ein Elbling, der ertappt worden war! Das konnte doch wohl schlecht sein!

„Und was glaubt ihr zwei, warum _ich_ so früh auf bin?" Gandalf war unbemerkt aus seinem Gemach getreten und näher gekommen. Gekleidet völlig in Weiß und in seinen langen Umhang gehüllt, stützte er sich erst jetzt auf seinen Stab und musterte den jungen Elb von oben bis unten; dann schürzte er wissend die Lippen. „Hat sie sich beruhigt und etwas Schlaf gefunden?"

Der Sohn Thranduils presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. Nein! Bitte nicht noch einer, der ihn in den gestrigen Festgewändern sah und die halbrichtigen Schlüsse zog! „Ja!" erwiderte er nach einigen Augenblicken beinahe ruppig, was so gar nicht zu ihm passte. Dies wiederum sagte Mithrandir alles. Es blitzte in seinen blauen Augen amüsiert auf. Es gab halt immer wieder Dinge, bei denen auch die Toleranz eines Elben ihr Ende fand – besonders, wenn Gefühle im Spiel waren. Und dass diese bei seinem Gegenüber immer heftigerer Natur wurden, war unübersehbar und erfüllte ihn mit Freude. „Dann ist es gut. Auch Nachtigallen brauchen ihren Schlaf und ihren Frieden, sonst leidet ihr Gesang darunter!"

Er ignorierte den verwirrten Blick der groß gewordenen Augen Legolas' und schaute streng auf Gimli hinab. „Ihr zwei habt andere Probleme als die Nachtstätte unseres Elben hier zu diskutieren! Und im Übrigen geht es nur Legolas etwas an, was er tut oder nicht tut, Gimli Glóinssohn – auch wenn deine angedeutete Standpauke aus noblen Gründen begonnen wurde. Wir beide wissen, dass die Elben viel zu anständig sind, um eine nicht tugenhafte Chance beim Schopf zu ergreifen." Er zwinkerte dem Naugrim zu, was seinen Worten die Härte nahm, und der Elbenprinz seufzte schwer, was die Aufmerksamkeit Gandalfs wieder auf ihn lenkte. „Geh dich umziehen, Legolas! Aragorn und die anderen wollen sicher bald los und… Guten Morgen!" Er nickte einem verschlafenen Dienstmädchen zu, welches soeben an den drei vorbei kam, den Gruß höflich erwiderte und dann an Elinhas Tür klopfte, bevor sie mit einem „Herrin? Es ist Zeit, aufzustehen!" hinein ging.

Der Weiße Zauberer schmunzelte und blinzelte dem Sohn Thranduil zu. „Gut abgepasst, mein Junge! Du ersparst dir und ihr viel Gerede, wo es nichts zu reden gibt – es sei denn, unser Herr Zwerg hier beginnt zu plaudern über Dinge, von denen er nichts weiß!"

Gimli warf die Hände in die Höhe. „Ich dachte doch nur an die Kleine und Legolas! Freunde müssen sich auch etwas sagen können, was der andere nicht so gerne hört, solange es zu seinem Schutz oder seinem Vorteil dient – auch wenn derjenige es nicht immer sofort erkennt!" Beinahe schmollend blickte er zu dem hochgewachsenen Elb auf, der tief durchatmete, bevor er den Kopf schief legte und antwortete: „Dass du aus Sorge handelst, weiß ich. Und dass Elinha deinen Beschützerdrang weckt, freut mich, denn sie bedarf jeden Schutzes, den sie bekommen kann – ungeachtet der Kraft, die in ihr lebt. Daher meinen Dank!" Er trat in sein Gemach und schaute nochmals nach draußen. „Doch sollte ich jemals die Ehre haben, deine Schwester kennen zu lernen, werde ich sie vor deiner Neugier und deiner, plötzlichen ‚Elbentugend' warnen!"

Damit verschwand er und Gandalf lachte leise in sich hinein, als Gimli grummelnd davon ging. Fürwahr, es bedufte keines Mimenspiels zur Unterhaltung wenn diese beiden, so unterschiedlichen Freunde zusammen waren!

Elinha blinzelte verschlafen und wunderte sich für einen Moment über ihre schweren Augenlider, ihr leicht zusitzende Nase und ihre ungewöhnlich müden Glieder. So hatte sie sich nur zweimal gefühlt: und zwar die beiden Male, als sie zuerst ihren Vater und letztes Jahr ihre Mutter verloren hatte. Und das bedeutete, dass sie heftig geweint haben musste. Und damit kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.

Kaya!

Das kleine Mädchen, welches zum Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens geworden war und welches die Sonne in ihre trüben Tage zurück gebracht hatte, war verschleppt worden! Beinahe augenblicklich wurde ihr übel und sie rieb sich über das Gesicht. Lediglich die Aussicht, dass sie sich in Kürze auf die Suche nach ihr machen würden – und dass sie nicht alleine war – gab ihr etwa Trost.

Alleine…

Das war das Stichwort. Sie meinte sich zu erinnern, ihren elbischen Beschützer gebeten zu haben zu bleiben – etwas, was sich nicht schickte und ihn sicherlich unangenehm gewesen war, wenn sie an seine Anständigkeit und seine Erziehung dachte. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er dieser Bitte nicht entsprochen hatte. Er hatte ohnehin schon mehr für sie getan, als jemals ein Fremder zuvor, denn ein Fremder war der Elbenprinz, auch, wenn sie sich in seiner Gegenwart so sicher und geborgen fühlte.

Sie drehte sich leicht zur Seite und ein leichter Geruch von Wiesen und Wäldern drang in ihre Nase. Ungläubig tastete sie mit ihrer Hand über die Matratze und ihr Herz tat einen Sprung. Die Stelle neben ihr war noch warm!

Er hatte also tatsächlich hier die Nacht verbrachte. Und nicht nur das, nein, er hatte neben ihr geschlafen! Er hatte das Bett mir ihr geteilt und, wie sie mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste, im Arm gehalten und über sie gewacht. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu klopfen und Wärme stieg in ihre Wangen. Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler war auch nur den Ansatz von romantischen Gefühlen für ihn zu entwickeln. Legolas war kein Mensch, er war ein Elb. Sein Volk mochte auf den ersten Blick dem ihren ähnlich sein, aber es gab so viele Unterschiede zwischen ihnen, die nicht nur äußerlicher Natur waren: die Erstgeborenen waren unsterblich, lebten mit der Natur in völliger Harmonie und beherrschten eine ganz eigene Magie – alles Dinge, die auf die Menschen nicht zutraf. Ja, es gab Beispiele dafür, dass diese Unterschiede keine Rolle gespielt hatten, weil die Liebe eine Brücke über die Kluft spannte, die die beiden Rassen trennte. Der Elbenfürst Elrond, von dem ihr Vater ihr einmal erzählt hatte, war das Kind einer solchen Verbindung. Und auch ihr König und seine Gemahlin hatten die teilweise großen Differenzen zwischen ihren Völkern überwunden und hatten sich in Liebe verbunden. Aber sie konnte nicht davon ausgehen, dass Legolas für sie irgendetwas anderes als den Wunsch ihr zu helfen und zu beschützen empfand, und – vielleicht – so etwas wie leichte Freundschaft.

Sie hörte Stimmen auf dem Gang, aus der sie einmal deutlich die Legolas' heraus hörte und erneut zupfte etwas an ihrem Inneren, während ihr Puls sich beschleunigte. Sie stöhnte leise auf. _‚Nimm dich zusammen, Elinha! Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er ein Elb ist, ist er auch ein PRINZ! Als könntest du jemals erwarten, dass er…'_

Es klopfte und eine junge, müde aussehende Frau trat ein. „Herrin? Es ist Zeit aufzustehen!"

Elinha atmete tief durch. Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen, in dem sie alle eigenen Wünsche, Gedanken und Gefühl beiseite schieben musste, denn von nun an zählte nur noch eines: Kayas Rettung! Und erst danach, wenn sie ihre kleine Ziehtochter wieder in die Arme schließen konnte, würde sie sich um alles andere kümmern: um das, was sie vielleicht von Seiten des Königs wegen ihrer ‚Tätigkeit' zu erwarten hatte, um die Fragen, wo und wovon sie und das Kind in Zukunft leben sollten, und um die Tatsache, dass ein besonderer Mann aus dem nördlichen Waldlandreich begonnen hatte etwas in ihr zu wecken, was sie in ihren jungen Jahren noch nicht erfahren hatte…

TBC…

Tja, wie gesagt ging es jetzt schon mal ein wenig los. Und im nächsten Kapitel geht's rund – und, so viel sei schon mal verraten, eine dicke Überraschung wartet auf euch.

Ich haue in die Tasten,

alles Liebe

Lywhn


	23. Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben!

Es tut mir sooooo leid dass ich am Wochenende nicht posten konnte, aber das Kapitel war noch nicht ganz fertig und ich musste überraschend zum Standaufbau meiner Firma mit zum Messegeländer Hannover (CeBit), auf der wir ausstellen. Meine Kollegin, die eigentlich mit sollte, ist nämlich erkrankt und jetzt hatte ich die Ehre, Samstag und Sonntag den Stand mit einzurichten und ‚darf' auch Dienstag bis Donnerstag mit (grrrr!!!!)

Ich hoffe, dass sich das Warten für Euch gelohnt hat, denn die Kreise der Verschwörung ziehen sich zusammen (nach und nach).

Viel Spaß,

ein liebes Danke für die lieben Reviews

Eure Lywhn

**22. Kapitel – Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf**

Aragorn sah leicht verwundert von Faramir zu Beregond und zurück. „Verstehe ich dich richtig, mein Freund? Du bittest mich, den Hauptmann deiner eigenen Leibgarde mitzunehmen?"

Der Fürst von Ithilien nickte und schaute kurz zu Beregond, der groß und breitschultrig neben ihm stand, sich nervös die Hände knetete, beinahe verzweifelt wirkte und plötzlich ausrief: „Herr, mein Sohn ist verschwunden. Noch gestern Abend, beim Feuerwerk, war er mit seinen Freunden in den Straßen und bewunderte die Künste Mithrandirs. Dann kamen drei Reiter vorbei, die kaum ihre Tiere zu zügeln vermochten und mein Sohn befand ihr Verhalten merkwürdig. Er sprach mit einem seiner Freunde darüber, wie ich noch heute Nacht – nachdem meine Frau mir von dem Verschwinden Bergils erzählte – von dessen Vater erfuhr, doch die Jungs waren zu sehr von dem Feuertanz am Himmel abgelenkt. Als sie sich nach Bergil umschauten, war er fort – und mit ihm, wie ich feststellte, sein Pony. Er hat weder Essen noch Geld mitgenommen, denn die Geldbörse meiner Frau ist unangetastet und die seine, wenn auch nur klein gefüllt, liegt noch in seinem Zimmer. Auch sagte sein Freund etwas von einem kleinen Mädchen, welches Bergil wohl bei den Reitern gesehen hat und…" Er atmete tief durch. „Mein König, große Angst hat mich befallen, dass jene Reiter auch ihn entführten! Bitte, lasst mich mit Euch mitreiten. Mein Sohn braucht mich. Ich fühle es tief in meinem Herzen!"

Estel brauchte einen Moment, um all diese Informationen in sich aufzunehmen, dann legte er ihm erregt eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dein Sohn sah _Kaya_?"

„So sagte der Vater seines Freundes und auch der Junge selbst, nachdem er aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Bergil rief etwas von einem kleinen Mädchen, welches er am Nachmittag in den Ställen gesehen hatte. Da auch ich gestern Abend noch in den Königshallen weilte, weiß ich natürlich um die Entführung des Kindes und zählte eins und eins zusammen. Das Mädchen, welches mein Sohn bei den Reitern sah, jenes gestern im Stall und das verschleppte Kind sind ein und dieselbe Person." Er schluckte schwer. „Herr, ich bitte Euch inständig: nehmt mich mit! Keine ruhige Minute habe ich mehr, jetzt, wo ich meinen eigenen Sohn in Gefahr weiß. Er mag recht hoch aufgeschossen und klug für sein Alter sein, aber er zählt erst elf Sommer und er ist selbst noch ein Kind. Ja, Böses erlebte er letztes Jahr bei der Schlacht um Minas Tirith und ich befürchte, dass er darum sich für stark hält, aber was es wirklich heißt, Menschen mit finsterer Absicht gegenüber zu stehen, entzieht sich seinen Erfahrungen. Und Männer, die so skrupellos sind ein kleines Mädchen der Mutter zu entreißen, schrecken auch nicht davor zurück, einen halbwüchsigen Jungen zu töten."

Der König Gondors nickte langsam. Oh ja, nur zu Recht hatte Beregond, und auch, wenn der Hauptmann der Weißen Wache gefasster wirkte als Elinha, so sah er doch die gleiche Verzweiflung und Angst tief in seinen Augen. Außerdem kannte auch er Bergil, war es doch der Knabe gewesen, der vor einem knappen Jahr ihm das getrocknete Königskraut besorgt hatte, mit welchem er Faramir, Éowyn und auch viele andere hatte heilen können. Der Junge war tapfer und mutig, doch die Tränen, die er an Faramirs Krankenbett vergossen hatte, zeigten Aragorn, welch Kind sich in ihm noch befand und wie verletzlich sein kleines, großes Herz war. Er mochte den Jungen, den er im vergangenen Jahr von Fern hin und wieder beobachtet und zumindest ein wenig kennen gelernt hatte. Und bei dem Gedanken, dass eventuell auch er ein Opfer dieses Mannes mit dem Namen Ófnir geworden war, gleißte Zorn in ihm empor. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Ófnir nicht der Mann im Hintergrund war, eher Avelson, wobei er Ferethon von allen nach wie vor am meisten im Verdacht hatte. Doch all das war momentan zweitranig, ging es doch um die Sicherheit von inzwischen zwei Kindern. Eru, warum traf es immer die Kleinen die zu schützen der Großen Pflicht war?

„Da Faramir dich vorübergehend frei gestellt hat, darfst du dich uns anschließen. Einen treuen Kamerad mit Moral und Anstand, als welcher du dich letztes Jahr und auch danach erwiesen hast, ist mir stets willkommen. Doch baue ich auf einen klaren Kopf, wenn es hart auf hart kommen sollte. Kühler Verstand und seelische Stärke sind das Geheimnis des Erfolges und beides wird nicht nur dein Sohn brauchen."

Beregond atmete erleichtert aus und verneigte sich. „Ich danke Euch von ganzem Herzen, mein König! Eru möge seine Hände für immer über Euch und Euer Haus halten!"

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte den Mund des ehemaligen Waldläufers. „Deine Wünsche nehme ich mit Dank entgegen, Beregond. Wohl tut es jedem Herrscher von Männer umgeben zu sein, die Kopf und Herz benutzen, so wie Faramir und du es tun!" Er klopfte ihm leicht auf den Oberarm und wandte sich Éomer zu, der soeben die Treppe herunter kam. An seiner Seite ging Elfhelm – sein stärkster Krieger, der schon einmal über Minas Tirith wachte. Der König der Rohirrim grinste Aragorn leicht an, blickte dann zu seinem zukünftigen Schwager und dessen Hauptmann hinüber und richtete, nach einem kurzen Handschlag, sofort das Wort an Elessar. „Wie ich sehe, hat Faramir sich bereits mit seiner Bitte an dich gewendet, seinen Lebensretter und treuen Hauptmann mitzunehmen?"

Estel verstand sehr wohl die unausgesprochene Frage und nickte. „Ja, ich erfuhr soeben, dass der Sohn Beregonds verschwand, nachdem er die Entführer Kayas erblickte."

Der Herrscher der Pferdemenschen nickte. „Ja, und wenn du mich fragst, haben wir es hier mit einem Anfall von jungendlichem Heldenmut zu tun. Nicht umsonst verschwand auch das Pony des Knaben. Ich glaube, er will – ganz wie sein Vater – auf eigene Faust zum Helfer und Retter werden. Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Baum… oder Pferdehintern, wie wir sagen." Der Blick seiner klaren Augen richtete sich auf Beregond, der ihn halb erschrocken, halb verblüfft anschaute – der Beweis dafür, dass er an diesen Möglichkeit noch gar nicht gedacht hatte. Éomer schmunzelte. „Viel spukt in den Köpfen von Knaben herum, die dem Kinderalter langsam entwachsen und doch noch kein Mann sind. Mutig wie ihre Väter wollen sie sein und es genauso gut machen, wie sie – wenn nicht sogar noch besser. Und nicht selten liegen aufrichtige Einstellungen zum Leben zugrunde. Ich bin überzeugt, dass dein Sohn eine verrückte, aber edle Heldentat zu tun gedenkt. Mag Eru geben, dass er schlau genug ist und dass jene, die wir weder sehen noch hören, wohl aber fühlen können, auf ihn Acht geben."

Beregond beugte erneut das Haupt. „Ich danke für Eure Anteilnahme und Eure guten Worte, Herr. Frieden vermögen sie meinem Herzen nicht zu geben, dafür ist es zu aufgeregt, aber Stolz und Hoffnung – mehr, als ich verdiene."

Éomer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Hauptmann, meinen Respekt verdientest du dir, als ich erfuhr, was du für Faramir tatest und wie du für Minas Tirith einstandest. Manchmal muss man als Krieger Entscheidungen fällen, die einen von den Gesetzen fortführen, doch solange dies zum Wohl anderer dient und man dabei nicht an sich selbst denkt, mögen solche Entscheidungen richtig sein."

Beregond schlug die Augen nieder. Dem Befehl des wahnsinnig gewordenen Denethors nicht zu erfüllen und anstelle dessen in die Häuser der Toten einzudringen, um Faramir zu retten, hätte er sich jederzeit selbst verziehen. Dass dabei ein Mann der Wache, den er seit vielen Jahren kannte, umkam, würde ihn für immer verfolgen.

Der Rohir lächelte ihm zu und wandte sich dann an Aragorn und Faramir. „Da der beste Mann der Wache dich begleitet, mein Freund, und somit du, mein Schwager, eine wichtige Unterstützung verlierst, erlaubt mir bitte meinen Teil dazu beizutragen, indem ich Elfhelm zur Bewachung der Königshallen frei stelle. Seinem Wunsch entspreche ich damit, denn als er erfuhr, dass du, Faramir, zukünftiger Gemahl meiner Schwester, die er aufwachsen sah, ohne Anführer der Wache zurück bleibst, bat er mich an Beregonds Stelle dich zu unterstützen."

Erstaunt sah der ehemalige Waldläufer ihn an. „Woher weißt du von…?"

Éomer unterbrach ihn schmunzelnd. „Als Beregond in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgelöst zu Faramir kam und ihm berichtete, dass sein Sprössling vermisst wird – und vor allem, wie und warum – war auch Elfhelm zugegen, der im Eingang der Königshallen mit Wache tat. Er kam vorhin zu mir und berichtete mir von dem, was er hörte und äußerte sein Ansinnen, die Weiße Stadt mit beschützen zu dürfen, um den Verlust Beregonds abzuschwächen. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Aragorn, die Turmwache besteht aus guten und starken Männern, aber nicht wenige nimmst du mit und ein Paar starke Arme und ein klarer Verstand mehr können Wunder bewirken, zumal Elfhelm es versteht zu führen."

Der Dúnedain schlang einen Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes; halb gerührt, halb belustigt. „Deine Sorge um die Damen des Hauses freut mich – und auch deine Sorge um Minas Tirith. Ich danke dir – und auch dir, Elfhelm – für euer Angebot und nehme es mit Freuden an."

Eilige Schritte von bloßen Füßen kamen näher und Estel gluckste in sich hinein. „Allerdings, mein Freund", fuhr er an Elfhelm gewandt, mit einem belustigen Funkeln in den silbergrauen Augen, fort, „muss dir gegenwärtig sein, dass du diesmal nicht alleine als Nicht-Gondorer hier stehst, sondern dass ein gewaltiger Krieger der Turmwache an deiner Seite sein wird, dessen Heimat noch weiter entfernt liegt, als die deine!"

Mit den Worten rannten Pippin und Merry um die Ecke; beide gehüllt in die Rüstungen ihres jeweiligen Herrn. Peregrim Tuk trug stolz den dunklen Harnisch mit dem gestickten, weißen Baum Gondors und den dunklen Umhang des Westlandes, während Meriadoc Brandydock den helleren Brustpanzer mit dem springenden weißen Pferd angelegt hatte. An einem Schulterriemen war in einem grünen Gehenkt ein kleines, silbernes Horn befestigt, auf dem Reiter zu erkennen waren, die sich bis zum Mundstück hin zogen. Es war ein Erbstück des Hauses Rohans, welches ihm Éowyn einst schenkte, von Zwergenhand geschmiedet und dem Schatz eines Drachen entwunden – ein Dank der Schildmaid Rohans für seine Treue. Merry trug es nur zu bestimmten Anlässen und dann voller Stolz, denn sehr wohl erkannte er den Wert dieses Geschenks, der weit über dem des Materials und der Schmiedekunst stand.

Elfhelm, mit blondem wilden Haar wie die meisten Pferdeherren, herben und markanten Gesicht und der Körper gestählt von dem Leben mit Pferden, der Steppe und dem Kampf, riss die Augen auf, als er die Knirpse kommen sah, die mit rutschenden Füßen stehen blieben und bereits von Fern lauthals riefen:

„Wir kommen!"

„Wartet auf uns!"

„Mit eurem Segen wollen wir unseren Dienst wieder aufnehmen!"

Der Blick des Rohir glitt zu seinem König und Elessar und beide grinsten breit. „Erblicke zwei tapfere Helfer deiner dir selbst auferlegten Pflicht. Klein mögen sie sein, aber unterschätze sie nicht! Ein Hobbit ist immer für eine Überraschung gut!"

Elfhelm schloss kurz die Augen, verkniff sich mehr schlecht als recht ein Feixen und wandte sich dem Getreuen seiner Herrin und dessen Vetter zu, die beide aufgeregt vor ihm und den anderen zum Stehen kamen. „Wahrlich, mit dieser Hilfe vermag ich meine Aufgabe gut zu lösen. Selten sah ich tapferere Kämpfer, denn da, wo lange Beine die Sicht versperren und scharfe Klingen und Pfeile von weit oben kommen, bedarf es mehr als nur Mut zu kämpfen!" Auch wenn Amüsement in seiner Stimme mitklang, so meinte er doch jedes Wort. Aber der Anblick der stolzen, selbstbewussten Gesichter der beiden Hablinge war einfach zu drollig. Er richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf die Könige. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, mit ihnen gemeinsam meinen Dienst zu tun."

Merry und Pippin strahlten über das ganze Gesicht und schauten von Aragorn und zu Éomer und wieder zurück. Estel lächelte warm. „Nun da ich weiß, in welch guten Händen ich Minas Tirith zurück lasse, kann ich auch beruhigt mich auf die Suche nach den Verschwundenen machen." Er sah sich suchend um. „Habt ihr Legolas und Gimli gesehen?"

„Nein, noch nicht!" antwortete der jüngere der beiden Vettern.

„Und Elinha?"

„Sie auch noch nicht, doch sie wird schon kommen!" nickte Merry zuversichtlich. „Nicht umsonst hat sie vergangene Nacht das Durchsetzungsvermögen einer Dúnedain eindrucksvoll gezeigt."

Aragorn fühlte die fragenden Blicke der andern auf sich gerichtet, die _nicht_ Zeuge von Elinhas, mal wieder gezeigten Kampfgeist gewesen waren, und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, als er die Erklärung gab, die einem Mann alles sagte: „Frauen!"

„Das… das kann ich nicht annehmen, Herrin." Elinhas Gesicht spiegelte ihre Fassungslosigkeit wieder, als sie die Kleidung betrachtete, die Arwen soeben ausbreitete. Die junge Menschenfrau trug bereits weiche dunkle Lederbeinlinge, gefütterte, sich elegant um ihre Waden schmiegende gleichfarbige Stiefel und eine helle Untertunika, welche bis kurz unterhalb ihre Knie ging und vorne und hinten geteilt war. Ihr Haar hatte sie im Nacken zu einem starken Zopf geflochten, so dass es durch den Wind nicht zu sehr durcheinander gewirbelt wurde.

Die Elbin schmunzelte sanft. „Doch, das kannst du! Die Kleidung meines Volkes ist leicht wie eine Feder, aber wärmt und schützt besser als alles, was die Menschen tragen. Du wirst es brauchen, wenn du ausziehst dein Kind zu retten." Sie hob ein wadenlanges Gewand in einer rostbraunen Farbe an, welches mit den zarten hellen Ornamenten nach elbischer Art bestickt war. Es war eine Art Mantel, welchem Elinha nach einem auffordernden Blick ihrer Königin hinein schlüpfte. Sofort umhüllte Wärme sie, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte nicht mehr als einen Hauch zu tragen. „Er hält auch in einem gewissen Umfang Feuchtigkeit ab", fuhr Arwen fort und begann ihn mit Hilfe einige Haken und Ösen zu schließen, bevor sie um das Mädchen herum trat und das Obergewand mit Hilfe einer Schnürung im Rücken auf die Figur Elinhas anpasste. „Der Stoff mag zart erscheinen, aber er ist robust. Nicht selten reißen Zweige und Äste während eines Rittes an einem, und es ist angenehmer, in heiler Kleidung ans Ziel zu kommen." Sie nahm die angenähten Gürtelteile nach vorne und band sie geschickt, so dass sie wie eine Schärpe an der Seite herunter fielen. Dann stellte die Elbin den gefütterten Kragen auf und schloss ihn mit einer silbernen Nadel, die kunstvoll verziert war. „Die Stimme eines Menschen klingt schöner, wenn sie nicht kratzig vom Halsweh ist. Außerdem wäre einer Erkältung deinem Vorhaben äußerst abträglich!" Sie zwinkerte Elinha zu, beugte sich wieder zum Bett hinunter und entrollte etwas, das sie in einem schweren Stoff gehüllt hatte. Es war ein schlankes, halblanges Schwert, welches in einer hellbraunen Scheide steckte. Mit geübten Griff zog sie es heraus und das neu entzündete Kaminfeuer fing sich flackernd auf der glänzenden Klinge. „Das ist Gildin – silberner Funke bedeutet es in deiner Sprache. Es liegt leicht in der Hand, ist perfekt ausgewogen und scharf genug, ein Haar in der Länge zu spalten." Sie vollführte einige kurze, anmutige Bewegungen damit, umfing die Klinge dann vorsichtig mit einer Hand und reichte es Elinha mit dem Griff voran.

Beinahe ehrfürchtig nahm die Dúnedain es entgegen. Der gold-silberne, zart ziselierte Griff passte sich perfekt ihrer Hand an, ganz so, als sei er für sie geschmiedet worden, und Elinha kam nicht umhin, den anderen Teil des Kurzschwertes zu begutachten. Lilienförmige Verzierungen zogen sich die Klinge entlang, zwischen deren Blättern sie elbische Runen bemerkte. Ihr Vater erzählte ihr einst, dass die Erstgeborenen jede ihrer Waffen mit einem Wunsch, einer Eigenschaft oder einem Versprechen zeichneten und zu gerne wüsste sie, was dieses Schwert versprach, doch sie traute sich nicht, Arwen zu fragen.

Die Elbin beobachtete sie mit einem Lächeln; wohl wissend, was die junge Menschenfrau bewegte. „ ‚Um Leben zu beschützen und nicht zu vernichten wurde ich geschmiedet' " sagte sie langsam und begegnete den großen grau-grünen Augen Elinhas. „Die Gravur auf der Klinge lautet übersetzt so, denn nicht um zu töten ziehst du aus, sondern um dein Kind zu schützen – und jene, die dir am Herzen liegen." Sie hob einen schlanken, in sich geprägten Schwertgürtel auf und schlang ihn um die Taille des Mädchens. „Mein Vater schenkte mir dieses Schwert, als ich nicht mehr war als ein kleiner Elbling. Über zweieinhalb Jahrtausende nun ist es her, dass es geschmiedet wurde, aber es ist noch immer stark wie ein junger Baum." Sie nahm das Kurzschwert behutsam an sich, steckte es in die Scheide zurück und befestigte diese am Schwertgürtel. „Möge es dir das Glück zurück bringen, welches dir entrissen wurde und jenes Glück bescheren, das noch vor dir liegt!" Dann bückte sie sich ein letztes Mal und hob den dunklen Stoff an, in dem das Kurzschwert eingewickelt gewesen war. Es entpuppte sich als Umhang, den sie um die Schultern der Dúnedain legte. „Sollten Wind, Schnee, Regen oder Nebel zu stark werden, wird er dich auch davor bewahren." Dann führte sie sie zu dem großen Spiegel und drehte sie dort um, so dass sie sich betrachten konnte.

Elinha traute ihren Augen nicht. Die Frau, die sie im Spiegel erblickte, das war sie? Ja, sicher, es war dasselbe Gesicht, welches ungewöhnlich bleich und ernst war, aber ansonsten war von dem Bauernmädchen nicht mehr viel übrig. Auch erschien sie nicht länger wie die Tochter eines Waldläufers, sondern fast wie eine Elbin. Beinahe vorsichtig strich sie über den Reitmantel. Der Stoff fühlte sich seltsam an – wie Seide und Samt zu einer Einheit verwoben – und die silberne Nadel, die den Kragen hoch geschlossen hielt, erinnerte sie an eine, sich verschlungene Blumenranke. Schärpe und Schwertgürtel umschmiegten ihre Taille und der Umhang fiel elegant von ihren Schultern hinab.

„Das… das ist die Kleidung einer _Königin_", wisperte sie, „aber doch nicht für ein Bauernmädchen."

Arwen zog sie sanft zu sich herum und sah sie ernst an. „Jede Frau, die um ihr Kind kämpft, ist eine Königin – egal, welches Geblütes sie auch sein mag. Und in deinen Adern fließ númenórisches Blut, also auch elbisches." Sie umfing sacht die kühlen Hände der jungen Dúnedain. „Gib auf dich Acht, Elinha, denn ich möchte dich und das Kind gesund wiedersehen!" Sie drückte ihre Finger nochmals und trat dann an das Bett zurück. „Ich habe dir noch Beinlinge und Tuniken zum Wechseln eingepackt. Auch Handschuhe sind dabei. Du bist es nicht gewöhnt, über einen längeren Zeitraum Zügel zu halten und deine Hände werden sonst wund. Außerdem ist es draußen noch sehr kalt." Sie wandte sich um, als Elinha keine Antwort gab und bemerkte ihren verlegenen Blick.

„Herrin?" begann sie zögernd, und sprach plötzlich nicht mehr zu ihrer Königin, sondern einfach von Frau zu Frau. „Wie soll ich dieses wunderschöne Gewand gelöst und ausgezogen bekommen? Es wird vorn und hinten geschnürt und ich befürchte, es zu beschädigen, wenn ich daran ziehe."

Arwen hob eine dunkle, feine Braue, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass die Reitmäntel, die sie besaß, in der Tat sehr gut die Hand einer Zofe benötigten. Sicher, man konnte sie auch alleine überziehen, aber dazu bedufte es Erfahrung im Umgang mit elbischer Kleidung. Plötzlich glitzerte es in ihren Augen schelmisch. „Du wirst es schon schaffen. Ansonsten frag Legolas."

Wie vorausgesehen lief das Mädchen tiefrot an. „_Herrin_! Ich kann doch den Herrn Legolas nicht bitten, mich auszuzie… Ich meine, mir beim Auskleiden behilflich zu sein!" stotterte sie und Arwen lachte hell und klar auf. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ihm das etwas ausmachen würde – oder dir! – aber ich meinte auch nicht, dass er bereits jetzt die Knospe entblättern soll, für deren Entfaltung es einer Wärme bedarf, die selbst die Sonne nicht zu geben vermag. Ich dachte vielmehr an die Tatsache, dass Legolas ein Elb ist und mit dieser Art der Kleidung vertraut. Er wird dir sicherlich ein paar Tipps geben können."

Elinhas Wangen glühten. Eru, was mochte die Elbin jetzt von ihr denken, dass sie ausgerechnet diese Schlussfolgerung gezogen hatte? Doch auf dem Gesicht der Königin sah sie nur Wärme und Amüsement, und sie schürzte die Lippen, als ihr Temperament einmal mehr die Oberhand gewann. „Mit Verlaub, Herrin, aber warum gebt _Ihr_ mir nicht die Tipps?"

Arwen lächelte geheimnisvoll und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wirst du dann sehen!" Wieder ernster werdend trat sie auf sie zu. „Sei vorsichtig in den nächsten Tagen und halte dich an Legolas. Du stehst unter seinem Schutz und sollte es zum Kampf kommen, wirst du keinen besseren Beschützer finden können als ihn. Wir Elben verteidigen das, was uns am Herzen liegt, mit all der Kraft, die wir aufbringen können." Sie umfing sanft das Gesicht der jungen Frau und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Geh mit dem Segen der Valar und dem meinem!"

Damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen, und Elinha blinzelte mehrfach. Eine seltsame Ruhe und Kraft pulsierte in ihr, ganz so, als hätte die Berührung der Elbin in ihr etwas freigesetzt, was tief in ihr geschlummert hätte, ohne dass sie davon gewusst hatte. „Herrin?" Arwen sah sie nochmals über die Schulter an und die Dúnedain legte sich eine Hand auf das Herz und verneigte sich. „_Hannon leh_!"

Ein überraschter Ausdruck huschte über das schöne Gesicht des ‚Abendsterns', dann lächelte sie. „_Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle_, Elinha!"

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf fragend schief, und die Elbin übersetzte mit einem warmen Schimmer in den Augen: „Mögen die Wege grün und der Wind in deinem Rücken sein!"

Damit ging sie und Elinha fühlte einen Kloß in der Kehle aufsteigen; zutiefst berührt von der gezeigten Freundschaft der Königin.

Avelson gähnte herzhaft und warf dann einen weiteren Blick auf den Mann neben sich, der soeben die Inspektion der Gefangenen beendete.

„Einige sind noch zu jung oder fast schon zu alt, aber ansonsten kann ich was mit ihnen anfangen!" Er hatte einen kehligen Akzent, die seiner ohnehin dunklen Stimme eine bedrohliche Klangfärbung verlieh. Nochmals sah er seine ‚Bezahlung' an, verzog leicht grinsend das Gesicht, als er im dünnen Laternenlicht die verängstigten Mienen sah, und stieg dann rasch die schmale Stiege empor zurück an Deck. Der Anduin floss ruhig, dennoch bewegte sich das Schiff, aber dem Mann machte es nicht das Geringste aus. Geschmeidig wie ein Panther kletterte er empor und stand dann breitbeinig vor dem Mast.

Avelson war ihm gefolgt und musterte den ‚Handelspartner' Ferethons genauer. Groß war er und die ohnehin breiten Schultern wurden von dem ledernen Harnisch und der mit Fell gefütterten Tunika noch betont, unter der sich ein Berg von Muskeln spannten – der typische Beweis für das jahrelange harte Leben an Bord eines Schiffes, für viele Kämpfe und noch mehr Training. Dunkle, lange Haare waren aus der Stirn heraus, und im Nacken zu einem Zopf gebunden. Das sonnengebräunte Gesicht wurde von zwei stechend schwarzen Augen beherrscht, in denen eine klare und gefährlich abwägende Intelligenz lag. Ein langer dünner Schnurbart hing herab, das Kinn war jedoch glatt rasiert. Die starken Beine wurden von der lagen Tunika bedeckt, die jedoch durch hohe Schlitze keine Behinderung darstellte. Die Füße steckten in schweren Stiefeln und ein dunkler, gefütterter Umhang ließ ihn noch massiger wirken, als er ohnehin war, auch wenn nicht ein Gramm Fett sich an seinem Körper befand. Bewaffnet war er mit einem Schwert, einer kleinen Kampfaxt und einem Morgenstern, welches alles an seinem breiten Gürtel hing. Und es stand außer Zweifel, dass er alle drei Waffen vollkommen beherrschte.

Miövitnis war er nicht umsonst genannt worden – Meerwolf – und er trug diesen Namen zu Recht, denn ein Wolf der See war er in der Tat. Er hatte als einer der wenigen den Überraschungsangriff Aragorns in Pelargir überlebt, als der ungekrönte König mit Hilfe der Armee der Toten die Flotte der Korsaren überfiel und unschädlich machte. Miövitnis war mit einigen seiner Getreuen entkommen und hatte – nach dem Fall des Obersten Korsaren – dessen Platz eingenommen. Hart waren die Kämpfe um diesen Rang gewesen, denn nicht wenige Kapitäne hatten sich dafür beworben. Doch gewählt worden waren nur er und ein Mann namens Svihn, und so war es – wie die Tradition es vorschrieb – zum Zweikampf gekommen, den er gewann. Und er hatte Svihn, den er als guten Kapitän schätzte, einen schnellen und ehrenvollen Tod gegeben, denn ihn am Leben zu lassen, hätte sich irgendwann als töricht und gefährlich heraus gestellt. Svihn hätte ihm die Niederlage nie verziehen und irgendwann versucht, ihn zu beseitigen.

So war Miövitnis nun der Oberste Korsar und wie alle Korsaren von Umbar, saß sein Hass auf Gondor tief, der seit Jahrtausenden immer wieder für Unruhen und Kriege sorgte. Doch Miövitnis größter Groll richtete sich gegen den gondorischen König, hatte dieser doch die meisten seiner Kameraden von den wandelnden Toten erschlagen lassen und das Volk von Umbar mit dieser schmachvollen Niederlage gedemütigt. Außerdem hatte Miövitnis selbst nicht wenige Freunde und sogar zwei Vettern dabei verloren, und so stand für ihn noch eine persönliche Rechnung offen – der Grund, warum er sich auf das Vorhaben Ferethons eingelassen hatte. Der Plan des Lossarnachers war riskant, aber sollte er aufgehen, würden sie, die Korsaren von Umbar, wieder den Platz einnehmen, der ihnen seiner Meinung nach zustand: ein weit ausgedehntes eigenes Land bis an den Anduin, und der Hochmut der Númenórer wäre endlich zu Fall gebracht, der einst den ‚Sittenstreit von Gondor' ausgelöst hatte.

„Seid Ihr einsatzbereit?" erkundigte sich Avelson und blickte auf die beiden Handelsschiffe, die unweit seines eigenen vertäut waren. Von Außen wirkten sie harmlos; die ersten Schiffe, die nach dem Winter wieder für eine schnelle Verbindung zwischen der Küste und Minas Tirith sorgten und ersehnte Waren transportierten. Doch in ihren Körpern befanden sich keine Stiegen mit Obst, Gemüse, Stoffballen und dergleichen – zumindest nicht nur – sondern vor allem Männer! Braun gebrannte, kampflustige, auf Rache sinnende Männer aus Umbar, die ansonsten die Meere unsicher machten. Diesmal aber befand sich ihre Beute nicht auf hoher See, sondern im Landesinnern: Minas Tirith.

Miövitnis lächelte dünn. „Ja, das bin ich!" Er schlenderte zur Reling und stützte sich darauf ab. Wohlweißlich hatte er die Seite des Schiffes gewählt, die dem Fluss zugewandt war, denn die am Ufer hockenden Orks verbreiteten einen für ihn unangenehmen Gestank, der hier zum Glück vom Wind verweht wurde. „Ist sichergestellt, dass dieser verfluchte Waldläufer fort ist?"

Avelson hob eine Braue und gesellte sich zu ihm. „Verlasst Euch darauf! Fürst Ferethon und mein Bruder haben für alles Sorge getragen!" Gut, in Wahrheit wusste er nicht, ob Elessar tatsächlich die Weiße Stadt verlassen hatte oder ob ihr gut geschmiedeter Komplott bereits aufgeflogen war, denn kein Bote hatte ihn bisher erreicht, aber das brauchte er dem Korsar ja nicht auf die Nase zu binden.

„Gut!" nickte der Meerwolf und richtete sich auf. „Wir werden am späten Nachmittag oder frühen Abend Minas Tirith erreichen. Und dann beginnt das Ende der ‚königlichen Herrschaft'." Seine Stimme blieb ruhig und auch seine Miene änderte sich nicht – was bedrohlicher wirkte, als ob er seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck verliehen hätte. Seine Worte hatten etwas Endgültiges und Avelson atmete tief durch. Er wusste, dass es töricht wäre, den Mann zu unterschätzen, dennoch fragte er: „Wie wollt Ihr in die Königshallen eindringen?"

Die schwarzen Augen des Korsaren richteten sich kurz auf ihn. „Das lasst meine Sorge sein! Fangt nur Elessar und seine Männer ab, alles andere überlasst mir!" Er wandte sich zum Gehen und hatte bereits einen Fuß auf die Planke gestellt, die zwischen seinem Schiff und das des Lossarnachers verband, doch dann blickte er noch einmal zurück. „Ferethon habe ich versprochen, Elessar zu überlassen, denn sein Anspruch auf ihn wiegt höher als der meine, verlor er doch durch ihn das eigene Fleisch und Blut. Doch die beiden Freunde des Königs, der Zwerg und der Elb, gehören mir! Viele meiner Kameraden fielen durch ihre Axt und ihre Pfeile, und dafür werden sie sühnen!"

Avelson zuckte mit den Schultern. Mir mag's Recht sein, doch will ich nicht garantieren, dass sie noch leben, wenn Ihr wieder zu uns stoßt. Orks hassen Elben über alles und gegen einen Zwerg wollte ich mich schon lange mal messen!"

Miövitnis' Augen wurden schmal. „Es gilt, Avelson! Die beiden gehören mir. Sollten sie dennoch fallen, bevor ich zurück bin, so hebt die Leichen für mich auf! Auf unserem Marktplatz sollen sie hängen, um zu zeigen, dass ich mein Wort halte und diejenigen zu stellen vermochte, die so viele gute Kameraden töteten!"

Damit verschwand er schrittsicher über die schmale Planke und Avelson rieb sich das Kinn. Elessar ahnte nicht, was ihm bevor stand, und der ehemalige Tributeintreiber konnte die Stunde kaum erwarten, in der endgültig bewiesen sein würde, dass der so kluge und weitsichtige König ebenfalls besiegt werden konnte!

Die Sonne stand bereits zwei Handbreit über den Bergen, als der Zug aus Kriegern den Pelennor durch das südliche Tor verließ. Von einem müden Wächter, den seine Kameraden aus dem wohl verdienten Schlaf rissen, hatten Aragorn und die anderen erfahren, dass kurz nach dem Feuerwerk drei Reiter das Tor passiert hatten und kurz darauf ein junger Knappe völlig aufgelöst ebenfalls um Durchlass gebeten hatte. Beregond hatte der Atem gestockt als er in der Beschreibung des ‚Knappen' seinen Sohn wieder erkannte und Éomer und Estel hatten einen kurzen Blick miteinander getauscht.

„Du hattest Recht mit deiner Vermutung, mein Freund: Knabenheldenmut!" Dann hatte der ehemalige Waldläufer den Kopf geschüttelt. „So ein Wahnsinn! Was hat der Junge sich nur dabei gedacht, sich an die Fersen von diesen Verbrechern zu heften?"

Es war Legolas gewesen, der ihm darauf eine recht trockene Antwort gegeben hatte: „Sicherlich das Gleiche wie du einst, als du dich im zarten Alter von zwölf auf die Spur von zwei Orks gesetzt hast, die du in der Nähe Bruchtal beobachtest." Dann hatte er gegrinst. „Dank der Valar war ich auf dem Weg nach Imladris, anderenfalls wärst du Orkfutter geworden."

„Vielen Dank, dass du mich daran erinnerst!" hatte Aragorn gebrummte und Éomer und Gimli hatten aufgelacht, während der junge Elb sich mit einem breiten Feixen übertrieben verbeugt hatte.

Seitdem war kein Wort mehr gesprochen worden und der Zug war weiter die Große Südstraße gezogen, in Richtung des Anduin.

Elinha ritt neben Legolas, hinter dem Gimli saß und sich locker an seinem Elbenfreund festhielt. Trotz ihrer Anspannung und Sorge, spielte ein Schmunzeln um den Mund der jungen Frau. Der Anblick der beiden, so unterschiedlichen Männer – der eine groß und schlank, der andere klein und gedrungen – gemeinsam auf einem Pferd war einfach zu lustig. Erstaunt sie kurz vor ihrem Abritt aus Minas Tirith erfahren, dass Zwerge mit Tieren nichts anzufangen wussten. Weder hielten sie Hunde oder Katzen, noch Nutzvieh und Gimlis Blicke, mit denen er Arod gemessen hatte – und die Reaktionen des Hengstes auf ihn – waren köstlich gewesen. Der Naugrim hatte sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor den Schimmel gestellt und ihm eine kleine Predigt über gutes Verhalten und Kameradschaft gehalten, was von dem Tier schließlich mit einem Wiehern und einem kräftigen Anschupsen des Zwerges beantwortet worden war, der sich nur mit Mühe hatte auf den Füßen halten können; sehr zur allgemeinen Erheiterung und einem „Du nimmst wirklich elbische Eigenschaften an, _mellon nîn_!" von Legolas.

Dann glitt ihr Blick weiter zu den beiden Königen, die voran ritten. Sie hatte beobachtet, wie Arwen sich von ihrem Gemahl verabschiedete: ruhig und majestätisch. Doch dann, als er in den Sattel steigen wollte, hatte sie rasch die Arme um ihn geschlungen und er hatte diese Umarmung innigst erwidert. Die Liebe der beiden schien so warm und klar wie die Mittagssonne im Hochsommer und für einen Moment hatte Elinha eine heftige Sehnsucht empfunden, die sie jedoch energisch verdrängt hatte im Anbetracht dessen, was vor ihr lag.

Schließlich fand ihr Augenmerk Beregond und noch einmal musste sie an die wilde Hoffnung und das Mitgefühl denken, welches beide sie erfüllt hatte als sie von Aragorn erfuhr, dass der Sohn dieses Mannes Kaya gesehen hatte und seitdem verschwunden war. Nach außen hin wirkte der Hauptmann der Weißen Wache völlig ruhig und beherrscht, doch sie wusste genau, wie es in ihm aussah: Angst. Furcht um jemanden, den man mehr liebte als das eigene Leben.

„Wir finden sie", vernahm sie Legolas' leise Stimme neben sich und sah ihn an. Arod und das Pferd, welches Arwen ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, schienen einander zu mögen, denn beide Tiere nutzten die Gelegenheit, dass ihre beiden Reiter sich ein wenig zueinander hinüber beugten, und schlossen sofort ein wenig die Distanz zwischen sich und brachten ihr Köpfe näher aneinander. Unter anderen Umständen hätte dies Elinha zutiefst amüsiert und ihr einen Kommentar entrissen, denn dass wohl früher oder später die ersten Frühlingsgefühle zwischen der hell-goldfarbenen Stute, die passender Weise den Namen Mallos trug (die goldene), und dem silbernfarbenen Hengst erwachen würden, stand außer Frage. Nun aber schenkte sie dem Elb lediglich ein leichtes Lächeln und klopfte den schlanken Hals ihres Reittieres. „Hoffentlich!" murmelte sie, instinktiv nach der kleinen Stoffpuppe Kayas fingernd, die sie mitgenommen hatte. Es war etwas von ihrem Ziehtöchterchen und das beruhigte sie irgendwie. „Dieser Bastard kann überall sein und selbst der König weiß nicht, welche Absichten Ófnir und die anderen verfolgen." Mit zornig blitzenden Augen betrachtete sie kurz Ferethon, der unweit von ihr ritt und ein recht mürrisches Gesicht machte.

Legolas brauchte ihrem Blick nicht zu folgen um zu wissen, wen sie gerade ansah. Das Temperament dieses Mädchens verwunderte ihn immer wieder. „Es bringt uns aber nicht weiter, wenn du ihn mit deinen Augen erdolchst!" neckte er sie leicht und Freude stieg für einen Moment in ihm hoch, als sie kurz grinste. „Aber es tut gut!" brummte sie und der Elbenprinz lachte leise auf.

Gimli verfolgte Worten, Gesten und Blicke der beiden ganz genau, feixte in seinen Bart und dachte sich seinen Teil. Doch dann wurde auch er wieder ernst. Er hatte das nagende Gefühl, dass sie alle etwas übersehen hatten. Etwas, das eine Falle war, die noch nicht einmal Gandalf sah, und das beunruhigte den Zwerg durch und durch.

Auch Aragorn hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Wie schleichendes Gift breitete sich in ihm eine immer tiefere Unruhe aus, je weiter er sich von Minas Tirith entfernte. Es gab keine ersichtlichen Gründe für seine Furcht, aber er spürte mit jeder Faser seines Seins, dass etwas in der Luft lag – und dass er Arwen nicht hätte allein lassen sollen.

Éomer musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Etwas beunruhigt dich!" stellte er fest und sein gondorischer Freund nickte langsam. „Ja!"

Der Rohir hob eine Braue. „Willst du es mir nicht sagen?"

Estel seufzte schwer. „Ich würde, wenn ich es selbst wüsste." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin vielleicht nur zu angespannt, aber etwas stimmt nicht. Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir alle in die Schatten reiten, die nicht nur uns sondern auch Minas Tirith überziehen werden." Er stutzte kurz und sah gen Himmel. „Und der Wind dreht sich auch. Von Westen her weht er plötzlich – vom Meer her und uns entgegen." Er atmete tief durch. „So ist uns der Wind nicht im Rücken, wie es bei einem elbischen Abschiedsgruß gewünscht wird. Bewahre meine Worte, mein Freund, Unheil kommt über uns! Und ich glaube nicht, dass wir dagegen genug vorbereitet sind!"

Oh ja, die Ahnung betrog König Elessar nicht, denn der Wind kam seinen Gegnern nur Recht. Wie dieses Element der Natur einst die geenterten Korsarenschiffe rasch in Richtung Minas Tirith trieb und die ersehnte Hilfe bei der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor brachte, so füllte er nun die Segel der getarnten Handelsschiffe und brachte den Feind rascher zur Weißen Stadt, als gedacht.

Es war erst früher Nachmittag, als die beiden Schiffe an dem Zug der Krieger vorbei segelten, der sich nahe am Ufer hielt und den Spuren folgten, die Avelson für Aragorn und die anderen ausgelegt hatte. Miövitnis stand an der Reling, gut verborgen unter der Kapuze seines Umhangs, und betrachtete die Reiter. Er erkannte die Gestalt Elessars an der Spitze des zuges wieder – nicht länger in der verschlissenen Kleidung eines Waldläufers, sondern gehüllt in die Rüstung Gondors. Es schimmerte an seinem Hals; der Elbenstein! Miövitnis knurrte leise und sein Augenmerk fand zwei andere Gestalten, deren Untergang er herbei sehnte: der eine groß, mit hellblondem Haar, der andere klein mit einem mächtigen roten Bart. Noch länger sah er dem Zug nach; tiefe Befriedigung verspürend, dass sie in ihr Verderben ritten.

Und während sich die beiden Schiffe der Korsaren in nord-östliche Richtung den Anduin hinauf bewegten, und Estel sich mit Éomer, Legolas und Gimli über die frühe Rückkehr der Handelsschiffe unterhielt, trieben vier Reiter ihre Pferde zur äußersten Leistung an und jagten über den Pelennor aus nördlicher Richtung auf Minas Tirith zu; ein mächtiger Schimmel mit dunklen Nüstern galoppierte vor ihnen her. Zwei mittelblaue und zwei dunkelblaue schwere Umhänge wehten, langes ebenholzfarbenes und auch blondes Haar flatterte wie Fahnen hinter ihnen her. Und wer immer sie sah, schaute ihnen verwundert nach, denn nicht nur der Schimmel war ungewöhnlich, die Pferde der vier Reiter waren es auch. Solche Tiere nannten weder die Rohirrim noch die Gondorer ihr eigen und so mancher Bauer blickte ihnen noch lange nach…

TBC…

So, geschafft! Immer die liebe Zeit…

Ich weiß, Cliffhanger sind gemein und hier ist mal wieder einer. Im nächsten Chapi gibt es dann noch einmal neue Charaktere dazu; (alt vertraute sozusagen). Und der Meerwolf schlägt zu – so viel sei schon mal verraten. Aber auch Bergil sieht sich Problemen gegenüber, denn Kaya kennt ihn ja.

Also, wie immer, ich beeile mich sobald ich Freitag von der CeBit zurück bin. Sorry, ihr müsst also etwas warten.

Alles Liebe

Lywhn


	24. Die Schatten werden länger

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben,

halb erschlagen von der Messe melde ich mich zurück. Weiß jemand zufällig, wo man ein Paar neue Füße her bekommt? Die Form meiner eigenen gefällt mir zwar einigermaßen, aber der Rest… Stöööööööhhhhnnnn! Im nächsten Leben werde ich ein Hobbit! Es geht nichts über barfuß gehen!

Womit wir beim Thema wären. Keine langen Vorreden, die Spannung steigt, und ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, dass die Identität der ‚vier Reiter' nach eurem Geschmack ist. Die Handlung wird jetzt nach und nach in drei Strängen verlaufen, und in jedem davon wird es ‚rund gehen'. Die Basis dafür ist nun geschaffen.

Viel Spaß, ein dickes HANNON LEH für das letzte Review.

Eure Lywhn

**23. Kapitel – Die Schatten werden länger**

Bergil klopfte seinem Pony auf den Hals und beobachtete unter den gesenkten Lidern hervor seinen neuen ‚Herrn' und die anderen. Es war Mittag und sie hatten am Ufer des Anduin eine kurze Rast eingelegt, um die Pferde zu tränken und sich selbst zu stärken. Der Junge war, um es ehrlich zu sagen, froh darüber, denn Ófnir hatte bisher nicht einmal angehalten und der Magen des Knaben hatte gewaltig geknurrt, bevor er vor kurzem etwas von dem Proviant der Männer abgekommen hatte. Beunruhigt hatte er festgestellt, dass Kaya nach wie vor schlief – eingewickelt in dem Umhang des Lossaranachers – und das ihr kleines Gesichtchen unnatürlich blass war. Natürlich durfte er sich seine wachsende Sorge nicht anmerken lassen, dennoch wuchs sie von Minute zu Minute. Der Verdacht, dass Ófnir die Kleine betäubt hatte, verfestigte sich in ihm und er hoffte, dass das Mädchen keinen Schaden genommen hatte oder nehmen würde.

Schließlich, als die Männer sich von ihrem Rastplatz erhoben und er selbst die Pferde der drei versorgt hatte, platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Herr? Hat Eure Tochter keinen Hunger?" Unschuldig und dennoch mit einem betont überraschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah er in das dunklere Gesicht des Lossarnachers, der flüchtig die Stirn runzelte, bevor er antwortete: „Sie schläft, wie du siehst, und dann möchte ich sie auch nicht wecken!"

Damit ließ er Bergil stehen, deutete einem seiner Begleiter das Kind aufzuheben, schwang sich auf sein Ross, ließ sich Kaya reichen und setzte sie sicher vor sich in den Sattel. Nun, Acht geben auf die Kleine tat er zumindest, doch sie musste essen und trinken, und wenn sie nicht bald erwachte, musste der Sohn Beregonds sich etwas einfallen lassen, um sie den Fängen des Schlafes zu entreißen. Kleine Kinder waren zäh, das wusste er aus Erfahrung mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Borlas, aber dennoch wurden sie rasch schwach, wenn sie nicht regelmäßig zumindest tranken. Und so wuchs in ihm der Entschluss, in Kürze eingreifen zu müssen, um Kaya zu helfen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er dies nun wieder bewerkstelligen sollte. Sein ‚Abenteuer' wurde immer schwieriger, doch er bereute es nicht dieses Risiko eingegangen zu sein. Wenn er schon jetzt aufgab, wie sollte er dann jemals ein Ritter Gondors werden, auf den sein Vater – und vielleicht auch der König – stolz sein würde?

Sie ritten weiter; immer weiter am Ufer des Anduin entlang. Die Mittagssonne war weißlich und Bergil begriff, dass ein Wetterumschwung bevorstand. Der Wind hatte sich gedreht und ein heller Dunst lag über dem westlichen Horizont, hinter dem er das Meer wusste. Er war noch nie so weit von Minas Tirith entfernt gewesen und die Landschaft um ihn herum hatte sich in eine weite, weiße Ebene verwandelt, denn unter dem Schnee befand sich das Grasland, welches im Sommer üppig grün mit bunten Farbteppichen von Wildkräutern und Blumen war, durchzogen von einigen Steinblöcken oder groben Kies. Bäume wuchsen nahe des Großen Stromes und rechts von dem Knaben, in nördlicher Richtung, erhoben sich sanft geschwungene Hügel, hinter denen – irgendwo in blauer Ferne – sich das mächtige Gebirge Ered Nimrais erstreckte. Die Luft war langsam rauer geworden, obwohl das Meer noch zwei oder drei Tagesritte entfernt war.

Bergil seufzte leise in sich hinein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihr Ziel war und wohin die Reise ging. Auch hoffte er, dass man sie von Seiten des Königs inzwischen verfolgte. Sicherlich hatte man schon lange das Verschwinden Kayas – und sein eigenes – bemerkt und so, wie er seinen eigenen Vater, den König und den Herrn Legolas einschätzte, wussten diese längst, was geschehen war und hatten sich auf ihre Spur gesetzt.

Spuren…

Das, was er nun schon seit geraumer Zeit im Schnee sah, weckte Nervosität in ihm. Neben einigen Hufabdrücken erkannte er auch mächtige Tatzen, die anders aussahen als die von Bären. Sie erinnerten ihn an die von Hunden, nur größer – sogar zu groß, um von einem Rudel gemeiner Wölfe zu stammen, die ohnehin eher am Rande des Gebirges die Tälern und Wälder durchstreiften. Tief in sich _ahnte_ er, welche Geschöpfe diese Fährten hinterließen. Er hatte sie im Feld des Feindes bei dem Angriff auf Minas Tirith gesehen. Und er hoffte inständig, dass er sich irrte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und blinzelte erneut zur Sonne hinauf. Sie war noch weißlicher geworden und auch das tiefe Blau des Himmels trug nun einen Schleier. Es würde ungemütlich werden und er schickte ein stummes Stoßgebet zu Eru, dass sein Vater und die Anderen nicht all zu weit entfernt waren und dass Kaya und er unbeschadet aus der Sache heraus kamen…

Elinha streichelte unbewusst Mallos' schlanken, edel gewölbten Hals und lauschte aufmerksam der kleinen Diskussion zwischen den beiden Königen, die aufgrund von neuen Spuren im Schnee ausgebrochen war. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie erwartet hatte und wahrscheinlich war die Ansicht, dass sei Kaya innerhalb kürzester Zeit finden würden, wohl mehr ein Wunsch als alles andere, aber dass die Verfolgung sich als schwierig herausstellen würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Wahrscheinlich war es aber auch nur ihre Ungeduld die sie dazu trieb, von einem Moment zum nächsten nervöser zu werden. Und hinzu kam, dass seit kurzem Legolas wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war – genauer gesagt, seit die beiden Herrscher über die Fährten ihre Meinungen austauschten. Sie seufzte lautlos und hört weiter zu.

„Es sind Warge! Keinerlei Zweifel! Und sie sind von dort gekommen und dorthin gelaufen!" Éomer zeigte zuerst rechts von sich und dann nach links zum Anduin hinunter und Aragorn nickte. „Das will ich auch gar nicht abstreiten! Die Spurenführung ist eindeutig. Das, was mich beunruhigt, ist, dass die _Huf_spuren leichter geworden sind. Die Pferde waren ohne Reiter, also müssen diese irgendwo geblieben sein."

Der König Rohans seufzte leise. „Aragorn, wo sollen die Männer denn geblieben sein? Sie können sich ja nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben und…"

„Sie sind in die Fußspuren der Gefangenen getreten, die hinunter zum Anduin geführt wurden, und haben ihre Pferde bei den Warge – besser gesagt, bei den Orks – zurück gelassen" warf Estel entschieden ein. Sein geübtes Auge hatte diese Art des Spurenverwischens inzwischen genaustens analysiert.

„Pferde haben Angst vor Warge", gab Éomer zu bedenken, denn nur Elben kannten sich noch besser aus mit Rössern, als sein Volk. „Sie scheuen! Nichts ist ihnen abscheulicher als sie, denn im Gegensatz zu normalen Wölfen oder anderen Raubtieren der Berge und Steppe, sind sie mächtiger, schneller und töten aus Freude – nicht aus Hunger. Dennoch sehe ich nicht eine einzige Spur, dass eines der Tiere versucht hat auszubrechen! Folglich müssen ihre Reiter bei ihnen geblieben sein, sonst…"

„Sie wurden weggeführt, während die Reiter zum Fluss gingen und dort auf ein Schiff stiegen!" Legolas' ruhige Stimme unterbrach den angeregten Meinungsaustausch, als er sein Reittier zu ihnen lenkte und er gelassen die beiden Menschenkönige abwechselnd ansah, während Gimli hinter ihm amüsiert schnaubte. „Ich bin ihren Spuren gefolgt, während ihr redetet", fuhr der Sindar-Elb fort, „und fand Abdrücke von Holzplanken direkt am Ufer, an denen sich die Fußspuren verlieren. Außerdem fand ich dies hier!" Er hob ein längliches Stück Stoff an und lächelte, als er die großen Augen seines sterblichen Freundes und die des Pferdeherrn sah. „Man hat den Pferden die Augen verbunden. Also blieb ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig, als denjenigen, die sie führten, zu folgen. Und es waren drei oder vier Menschen, die sie an die Longen nahmen, während die Warge voran liefen – ebenfalls geführt von einigen ihrer eigenen Reiter." Er verkniff sich ein Feixen, als er dem ungläubigen Blick Aragorns begegnete.

„Orks bei Tag? Sie vertragen das Sonnenlicht nicht!" entfuhr es Estel und sein elbischer Freund zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du verträgst auch die Kälte nicht, wenn du nicht gegen sie schützt. Die _Yrchs_ haben es genauso gemacht. Von Kopf bis Fuß dick eingepackt und die Schädel von Helmen und Tüchern beschützt, vermögen auch sie dem Sonnenlicht stand zu halten." Ein säuerliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Einen wahrlich entzückenden Anblick müssen sie so geben, auch wenn die viele Kleidung wenigstens etwas ihre Hässlichkeit bedeckt!"

„Woher…?" begann der gondorische König ungläubig und der Sohn Thranduils begann nun doch zu grinsen. „Ganz einfach. Während die Herren das Dafür und Dagegen diskutierten, ritten Gimli und ich den beiden Spuren kurz nach. Orkspuren unterscheiden sich von denen der Menschen, auch wenn sie Stiefel tragen. Doch noch nie zuvor sah ich eine Orkfährte, deren Ränder von herabhängender Kleidung halb verwischt ist. Zudem schritten die Warge nur langsam voran, was atypisch für sie ist. Folglich zogen sie gemeinsam mit den geführten Pferden." Er zwinkerte dem Dúnedain zu. „Fern liegt es mir, dich aufziehen zu wollen, aber warst nicht du es der mir immer wieder gesagt hat, dass man erst alle Fährten verfolgen muss, bevor man Schlüsse ziehen soll?" Er lachte leise auf, als Estels Kinnlade sich selbstständig machte und Gimli gluckste in sich hinein.

Éomer verzog das Gesicht und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Freund. „Womit mal wieder bewiesen wurde, dass Elben doch praktischer veranlagt sind, als wir!"

Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, nicht unbedingt. Mein Volk ist nur wissbegieriger!"

Aragorn bedachte den Elbenprinz mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Dass es dir fern liegt, mich auf den Arm zu nehmen, ist die erste echte Lüge, die ich von dir höre, _mellon nîn_, denn wir beide wissen, wie sehr gerade _du_ das liebst", neckte er ihn. „Aber dass du weiter suchtest, während ich redete, zeigt mir in der Tat, dass ich ein wenig von meinem schlichten Waldläuferdenken verloren habe, was nicht gerade ein Vorteil ist. Doch sag mir: wohin führte denn die Holzplanke, deren Abdruck du im Schnee fandest?" Sowohl ein leichtes Glitzern von Belustigung, wie auch Nachdenklichkeit lag in seinen grauen Augen, und Legolas hob eine Braue. „Welch Frage! Auf ein Schiff natürlich."

„Jene Schiffe, die wir vorhin sahen?" erkundigte Ferethon sich, der erstmals seit dem Verlassen von Minas Tirith das Wort ergriff und somit sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Unwahrscheinlich!" erwiderte der gondorische König knapp. „Es wäre unlogisch, die Gefangenen zuerst hierher zu bringen und dann an Minas Tirith vorbei zu führen, denn dass man dort über die Verschleppung der Menschen Bescheid weiß, können sich ihre Entführer an zwei Fingern abzählen – vor allem, wenn Ófnir bereits zu ihnen gestoßen sein sollte."

„Zumal die Spuren der Warge und Pferde flussabwärts führen", ergänzte der junge Elb. „Nein, sie wurden den Anduin hinunter gebracht, auch wenn der Zweck davon sich meinen Kenntnissen erzieht!"

Aragorn machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Meine Meinung ist dies auch. Wir folgen den Spuren der Reittiere, denn so treffen wir mit Sicherheit jene, die die Bewohner Grünfelds ihrem Dorf entrissen. Und so Eru will, ist auch Kaya dort." Er rieb sich das Kinn. „Obwohl… das Ganze gefällt mir nicht. Einer, der unbemerkt verschwinden will, hinterlässt nicht solche Spuren."

„Hm!" brummte Gimli und beugte sich etwas zur Seite, um hinter Legolas hervor schauen zu können. „Das Ganze stinkt nach einer gewaltigen Falle, wenn du mich fragst!"

Ein zustimmendes Nicken war die Antwort. „Ja, es ist eine Falle. Und ich gedenke nicht, in sie hinein zu laufen. Doch folgen müssen wir jenen so offensichtlichen Spuren, denn auch, wenn der Gegner glaubt uns in einen Hinterhalt locken zu können, so dürfen wir nicht die Gefangenen und Kaya vergessen. Sie zählen auf uns und wir dürfen sie nicht enttäuschen." Sein Blick fand Elinha, die schweigend auf der schlanken, goldfarbenen Stute saß und ihn geradewegs ansah. „Keine Sorge, wir holen Ófnir ein – und auch Bergil! – doch wir werden nicht ihr Spiel spielen!" Sein Augenmerk glitt zu Ferethon, der grimmig nickte.

„Auch wenn ich mit dem Meister Zwerg kein Wort mehr wechseln wollte nach seinem empörenden Angriff auf mich, so sehe ich mich doch gezwungen, ihm beizupflichten. Die Spuren sind zu offen und klar. Man will Euch in eine Falle locken, mein König, und gebe Eru dass der Plan dieser Bastarde fehl schlägt!"

Aufmerksam beobachtete Estel den Fürsten Lossarnachs; von dessen klar gezeigter Sorge nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt. Doch sollte Ferethon tatsächlich hinter all dem stecken, dann musste dieser so handeln und – so befand Elessar – der Mann spielte dann seine Rolle gut. „Ich danke!" erwiderte er kühl und wandte Brego dem Ufer zu. „Also folgen wir ihrer Fährte und hoffen wir, dass sie uns zu jenen führt, die unserer Hilfe benötigen." Er blinzelte Legolas zu, der sich auf seiner anderen Seite hielt und schmunzelte kurz. „Klug wie alle Elben hast du gehandelt, während ich mich nach Menschensitte in Rederei verstrickte. _Hannon leh, gwador nîn_!"

Die kristallblauen Augen bedachten ihn mit einem ganz eigenen funkelnden Glänzen. „Schnell ist man abgelenkt, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel steht und man zudem so viel beachten muss. Wir teilten uns die Aufgabe: du übernahmst das Abwägen von Möglichkeiten, ich lieh dir mein Auge, obwohl das deine nicht minder scharf ist, wenn es um das Lesen von Spuren geht." Er beugte sich vor und legte eine schlanke, warme Hand auf den Unterarm seines menschlichen Freundes. „Was zählt ist das Ergebnis, nicht wer es erreichte und wie!"

Grau und Blau trafen aufeinander und die stumme Zwiesprache, die kurz aber innig ausgetauscht wurde, erfüllten sowohl Gimli wie auch Éomer mit Wunder und tiefer Wärme. Ja, sie beide waren mit Elb und Dúnedain ebenfalls eng befreundet, und der Zwerg empfand tiefe Zuneigung für den Sohn des Elbenkönigs, der einst seinen Vater einsperrte und demütigte, doch das stille Übereinstimmen zwischen Legolas und Aragorn war lange gewachsen und deswegen von einer Stärke, die rar war. Doch so etwas wie Eifersucht erwachte nicht im Herzen des Naugrims. Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes und der gondorische König kannten sich seit Jahrzehnten und Legolas hatte Aragorn – mehr oder weniger – aufwachsen sehen. Es war nur verständlich, dass die beiden an Band teilten, welches so völlig anders war als jenes, das in den vergangenen knapp eineinhalb Jahren zwischen ihm und dem Erstgeborenen gewachsen war. Und außerdem liebte er auf seine Art Aragorn ebenfalls viel zu sehr, um ihm diese herzliche Verbundenheit mit Legolas zu neiden. Im Gegenteil. Er war froh darüber und glücklich, in dem Kreis einer solchen Freundschaft mit aufgenommen und ein Teil von ihr geworden zu sein. Ja, auch in seiner Heimat – im Einsamen Berg – hatte er Freunde, die er allesamt wesentlich länger kannte, doch der Ringkrieg hatte den Zwerg verändert. Nicht länger war der Inhalt seines Lebens die Stollen, Bergwerke, Biere und Festlichkeiten der Naugrims, sondern das Leben in ganz Mittelerde. Und wenn sie vier – die beiden Menschenkönige, der Elbenprinz und er – dafür eintraten, um den freien Völkern zu helfen, so war das in seinen Augen wichtiger, als die Erträge einer Mine! Und dann scherte es ihn auch nicht, dass er bei seinen Leuten schräg angesehen wurde, weil er Freundschaft mit einem Elb geschlossen hatte und er diesen liebte wie eine Bruder.

Legolas ließ Arod langsam zurück fallen, als der passierbare Bereich am teilweise vereisten Ufer des Anduin schmaler wurde und hielt den Schimmel wieder neben der Stute Elinhas. Diese bedachte ihn mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, welches keiner Worte bedurfte. Ohne sein eigenes Zutun erfasste er kurz ihre behandschuhte Hand und drückte diese kurz, doch bevor er auch nur etwas sagen konnte, ertönte über ihnen ein heiseres, klagendes Krächzen. Halb verwundert, halb erschrocken sah Elinha einen Ausdruck von Schmerz und Sehnsucht über das helle, schöne Gesicht des Elben gleiten, als dieser aufschaute und sich die empfindlichen Augen gegen das weißlich gewordene Licht der Sonne abschirmte. Über ihnen kreisten einige Möwen im Wind, die ihr melancholisches Lied lauthals zum Himmel schrieen – und nicht einmal sie sahen, wie Gimlis leichter Griff um die schmale Taille des Elben sich verstärkte, als dieser seinen Freund in eine tröstende, versteckte Umarmung zog. Selbst Menschen, jene, die am Meer leben, wissen und spüren genau, wie unwiderstehlich der Ruf der See sein kann. Für einen Elben jedoch ist er süß und qualvoll zugleich, und der Naugrim biss sich auf die Lippen, als er das scharfe Luftholen und dann die verkrampfte Haltung Legolas' spürte. Er konnte den Schmerz des jungen Elben nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, dennoch ging er ihm zu Herzen und bereitete seine Seele Pein.

Nur Elinha entging es ebenfalls nicht, dass das Kreischen der Möwen auf ihren elbischen Beschützer eine starke Wirkung hatte und instinktiv war sie es nun, die sich hinüber beugte und ihre Hand auf die seine legte. Sie hatte von der Sehnsucht des Schönen Volkes nach dem Meer und dass jenseits des Ozeans die eigentlich Heimat der Elben lag, von ihrem Vater gehört, und sie wusste, dass eigentlich nichts so schlimm war, wie Heimweh. Und dass Legolas die Lockrufe der See vernommen hatte, begriff sie in diesem Augenblick.

Auch Aragorn hörte die Rufe der Möwen und er wusste schon lange, welcher Drang in Legolas erwacht war. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und betete, dass sein Seelenbruder nicht zu sehr darunter litt. Und im gleichen Atemzug war er für einige Momente dankbar, dass Arwen dieser Sehnsucht widerstanden und auf ihn gewartet hatte, anstatt mit vielen der Elben aus Bruchtal zu den Unsterblichen Landen zu segeln. Ja, es war egoistisch, denn sie hatte ihre Unsterblichkeit für ihn aufgegeben, wie es nur Halbelben zu tun vermochten, aber es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen. Eine Entscheidung, die er nur schwer hatte akzeptieren können, denn er liebte sie zu sehr, um ihren Tod hinnehmen zu können, der sie nach seinem Ableben ereilen würde – etwas, woran auch sein Ziehvater und Arwens Vater Elrond sich nur schwer hatte gewöhnen können. Auf der anderen Seite lagen noch viele Jahrzehnte des gemeinsamen Glücks und der Liebe vor ihm und seiner Gemahlin, und dafür war er über alle Maße dankbar, denn niemals hätte eine andere Frau sein Herz so berühren können, wie der ‚Abendstern von Bruchtal'.

‚_Ich bin bald zurück, meleth nîn, und dann feiern wird das Neujahrsfest am Fünfundzwanzigsten von ganzem Herzen!'_ Er atmete tief durch und blickte wider hinunter auf die Fährten im Schnee. Und plötzlich war wieder diese Unruhe in ihm. Er fühlte genau, dass dunkle Wolken das Licht des Abendsterns und das der anderen bedrohte; aber so schnell, wie dieses Gefühl in ihm erwacht war, entglitt es ihm auch wieder, bevor er auch nur ansatzweise erkunden konnte, woher er es kam. Er hoffte nur, dass Frodo und Sam die Augen in Minas Tirith aufhalten würden, denn sollt etwas nicht stimmen, würde es diesen beiden aufmerksamen Hobbits nicht entgehen!

„Es ist nicht zu glauben, Herr Frodo, aber es klappt tatsächlich!" Samweis Gamdschie sah groß um sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie halten uns tatsächlich für Kinder!"

Frodo Beutlin bedachte ihn mit einem von seinen stillen, sanften Lächeln, während es in seinen großen Augen amüsiert schimmerte. „Was hast du erwartet, Sam? Wir laufen wie sie, kleiden uns wie sie und geben uns wie sie. Und wir sind so groß wie sie. Was sonst sollen die Leute denken?" Er sah der Frau nach, die ihnen eben noch eine Standpauke über das rüpelhafte Benehmen von unerzogenen Bengeln gehalten hatte, da sie beide versehentlich über ihren Korb gestolpert waren, der neben ihr stand, als sie sich mit einer anderen Frau unterhielt.

Sam seufzte leise. „Gut und schön, Herr Frodo, aber an eines werde ich mich nie gewöhnen!" Er schielte an sich herunter. „An Schuhe!"

Der Blick der beiden Hobbits wanderte gen Boden und mit ernsten und leicht angewiderten Mienen bedachten sie das stabile Schuhwerk, welches ihre Füße bedeckte. Wie konnten die Großen Leute nur darin laufen – oder die Elben und Zwerge? Erstens spürte man den Boden nicht und schwankte deshalb wie nach einigen Krügen Bier von Herrn Butterblume. Zweitens konnte man die Zehen nicht bewegen und drittens ziepte und zwickte der Verschluss an den Haaren auf den Füßen und zudem rieb das Leder an den Fesseln. Nein! Um Schuhe zu tragen war ein Hobbit wirklich nicht geeignet!

Leichte Aufregung vom dritten Ring der Stadt, der einen Ring unter ihnen lag, lenkte die beiden Auenländer ab und rasch eilten sie die Straße hinunter. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie den Grund für die Aufregung sahen: Vier Reiter in weiten, edlen Umhängen und vor ihnen galoppierte ein mächtiger Schimmel, den sie wieder zu sehen sie niemals geglaubt hätten.

„Das… das ist doch…" begann Sam ungläubig und Frodo zog ihn rasch zur Seite, als die vier Reiter an ihnen vorbei preschten und sie – wie die Passanten – besser Platz machten.

Frodo begann zu lächeln, kratzte sich aber gleichzeitig unter seinem Gugel die braunen Locken. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, wer da gerade ein Wettreiten zu veranstalten scheint, aber das werden wir wohl erst heute Abend erfahren."

Sam blinzelte erstaunt. „Warum gehen wir nicht direkt zurück zur Veste und…"

„Weil wir einen Auftrag haben!" unterbrach ihn sein Chef und Freund bestimmt und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Streicher vermutet, dass etwas in der Luft liegt und wir – als Kinder! – können am ehesten erfahren, was es ist. Jene Reiter dort sind keine Gefahr, eher das Gegenteil, wenn jener unter ihnen ist, den zu erkennen ich eben glaubte. Und ‚Hallo' können wir bei unserer Rückkehr immer noch sagen." Er legte einen Arm um die breiten Schultern seines Freundes, der noch immer die Straße hinauf schaute, wohin die Reiter verschwunden waren. „Komm, Sam, lass uns nach gemeinen Kerlen Ausschau halten, die uns die Festlichkeiten versauern wollen!"

Damit zog er den kleinen, schüchternen, aber dennoch so mutigen Gärtner hinter sich her und beide tauchten wieder unter in der Menschenmenge; nun jetzt wieder nicht mehr als Kinder, die ‚abenteuerlustig' die Stadt erkundeten.

Gandalf schlug das schwere Buch zu und hustete, als erneut dünner Staub aufstieg. Irgendjemand sollte sich vielleicht einmal Zeit und Muße nehmen, um diese wertvollen Schriftstücke zu säubern. In der Bibliothek von Imlardis gab es so etwas schließlich auch nicht und die Bücher, die in Lord Elronds Obhut waren, zählten nicht weniger Jahre als diese hier. Auf der anderen Seite war der hiesige Bibliothekar auch nicht der penible, bücherverliebte und strenge Erestor, sondern ein alter Mann, der tatsächlich jemanden nur noch sah, wenn derjenige vor ihm auf- und absprang. Das brachte den Weißen Zauberer wieder auf die Bemerkungen des jungen Elbenprinzen und er schürzte belustigt die Lippen. „Sei hoffentlich bald ohne Sorge um die kleine, freche Krabbe, mein Junge, aber dann wirst du lernen was es heißt, einen Istar als Ziel deines Übermutes auszusuchen!"

Er stellte das schwere Buch zurück und pustete hier und da einen Buchrücken frei, um die Titel besser lesen zu können. Er war auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Schriftstück, als er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in den Schläfen verspürte. Sich an die Stirn greifend stöhnte er leise auf und schloss die Augen – und im selben Moment sah er den edeln, weiß-silbernen Kopf eines mächtigen Hengstes vor sich. Dunkle, von rauchblauen Schatten umrahmte Augen sahen ihn geradewegs an, während ein heiseres, schrilles Wiehern erklang. Doch so schnell, wie die Vision entstanden war, entschwand sie auch wieder.

Gandalf lehnte sich gegen das Bücherregal und atmete mehrfach tief durch – auch wenn die Luft noch so staubtrocken, abgestanden und alt war. Er kannte das Pferd, welches er eben gesehen hatte. Er kannte es nur zu genau und ein instinktives Wissen breitete sich aus. Zu seinem Leseplatz zurück eilend ergriff er seinen Stab und hastete so schnell er es vermochte zum Ausgang der Bibliothek, seine langen Gewänder dabei raffend. Die halbdunklen Räume mit ihren endlosen Regalen und Lesetischen, die von dünnen Kerzenschein erhellt waren, hinter sich lassend, stieg er wieder die Treppen empor zu den Königshallen; bereits ahnend, dass die angespannte Ruhe des Tages vorbei war.

Er hatte den Thronsaal noch nicht erreicht, als er bereits die Stimme Faramirs vernahm, die soeben Gäste auf das Höflichste willkommen hieß. Und dann vernahm er die dunklen, warmen Töne eines Mannes, den er seit Jahrtausenden kannte und der es dennoch immer wieder schaffte, ihn zu überraschen. Ein wenig Atem schöpfend verlangsamte er seinen Schritt und betrat dann den Thronsaal; sein altes Gesicht und seine wachen klaren Augen strahlten vor Freude…

Arwen und Éowyn saßen beisammen und lauschten den Geschichten der beiden Hobbitvetter, die soeben erzählten, wie sie auf Herrn Bilbo Beutlins Geburtstag die mächtigste Rakete von Gandalfs Karren klauten und dann – dummer Weise – in einem Zelt anzündeten, und wie der Zauberer ihnen buchstäblich die Ohren lang zog und sie zum Abwaschen des unzähligen Geschirrs verdonnerte. Der Schildmaid Rohans standen Lachtränen in den Augen und auch die Elbin, deren Gedanken immer wieder zu ihrem geliebten Mann abdrifteten, konnte sich der Erheiterung kaum noch erwehren. Das sah diesen beiden kleinen, drolligen Kerlen wieder ähnlich: nichts als Flausen befand sich in ihren Lockenköpfen, doch übel nehmen konnte man ihnen nichts sehr lange.

Und dann ergriff plötzliche Anspannung die Königin Gondors. Sie fühlte deutlich, wie etwas tief in ihr berührt wurde – sanft und mächtig, zart und dennoch unleugbar. Eine vertraute und schmerzlich vermisste Präsenz schien durch jeden Raum der Zitadelle zu ziehen und Arwen sprang so heftig auf, dass sie den Weinkelch umstieß, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand.

„Was hast du?" entfuhr es Éowyn erschrocken und auch die beiden Hobbits erhoben sich rasch und griffen nach den Klingen ihrer beiden Schwerter.

Die Elbin schluckte und halb beunruhigt, halb verwirrt bemerkte die Rohirin, dass die mitternachtsblauen Augen ihrer Freundin feucht wurden, bevor diese wortlos herum fuhr und aus dem Raum eilte; der Samt und die Seide ihrer langen Trompetenärmel und ihres offenen Haares einen Sturm aus Grün und Schwarz bildend. Nicht einen Moment zögerte die Schildmaid, ihr tapferer kleiner Recke und der Wächter des Weißen Turms, und eilten dem ‚Abendstern' hinterher.

Arwens Füße berührten kaum den Boden, so schnell eilte sie den Gang entlang, erreichte die Treppe, hastete sie hinunter und hielt auf den Thronsaal zu, während in ihrem Herzen wilde Hoffnung und zugleich Angst vor einer Enttäuschung flammten. Es konnte nicht sein, und doch war dieses Gefühl in ihr untrüglich! Sie erreichte die Hallen und blieb stehen. Vier Männer in Umhängen standen dort und Faramir verneigte sich soeben tief vor dem vordersten.

Der Mann streifte mit schlanken, hellen Fingern seine dunkle Kapuze zurück und bedachte den Fürst Ithiliens mit einem leichten Lächeln. Das Licht des Tages, welches durch die schmalen, hohen Fester fiel, fing sich in seinen intensiv-grauen Augen, beschien die strengen, asketischen, zeitlosen Gesichtszüge und verlieh seinem ebenholzfarbenen, langen seidigen Haar, welches aus der hohen Stirn geflochten war, einen gold-roten Schimmer. Ein kunstvoll in sich geschlungener silberner Reif zierte seine Stirn, ansonsten war er bar jedes Rangeszeichens. Jenes war auch nicht nötig, denn selbst jene, die ihm noch nie begegnet waren, wussten sofort, wer vor ihnen stand.

Arwen stoppte im Schritt und ihre Blicke trafen sich sofort – und für einen Moment hielten Zeit und Raum den Atem an. Die Elbin schluckte schwer; konnte weder fassen noch glauben, wer dort so eindeutig in Fleisch und Blut vor ihr stand, dann hob der Mann eine Hand und streckte sie ihr entgegen, womit sich die Erstarrung Arwens löste. Mit einem erstickten „_ADA_!" flog sie regelrecht in die sofort sich ausbreitenden Arme ihres Vaters und schluchzt auf, als diese sich fest um sie schlossen.

Sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass er tatsächlich hier war. Bei ihrer Trennung im vergangenen August in Endoras, hatten sie lange unter vier Augen miteinander gesprochen, wobei er ihr anvertraute, dass auch ihn seit längerem der Ruf des Meeres erreicht hatte. Zudem sehnte er sich nach seiner Frau, die in Valinor auf ihn wartete. Arwen hatte gedacht, dass der Abschied vor über sechs Monaten für immer war, da er in die Unsterblichen Gefilde aufbrechen wollte und sie ein sterbliches Leben an der Seite Aragorns gewählt hatte. Umso größer war die Seligkeit, ihn noch einmal zu sehen, und als sie seinen vertrauten Geruch nach Sandelholz und seine Ausstrahlung wahrnahm, schien ihre Seele Flügel zu bekommen und alle Sorgen weit hinter sich zu lassen.

Lord Elrond, Begründer und Behüter der letzten Heimeligen Zuflucht, die den Namen Imlardis trug – und unter den Menschen Bruchtal geheißen wurde – war ein Meister in vielen Dingen: in der Kriegskunst und Strategie, in der Heilkunst und Magie seines Volkes und auch in die Kunst des sich Beherrschens. Nur selten sah man ihm eine stärkere Gefühlregung an, doch nun war einer jener raren Augenblicke, in denen die elbische Maske der Gelassenheit ihm entglitt, als er seine Tochter umarmen konnte. Für einige lange Momente hielten sie sich fest, bevor sie sanfte Worte der Wiedersehensfreude und Liebe wechselten, die nicht nur Faramirs Augen leicht feucht werden ließen, sondern auch die Gandalfs, der unweit entfernt sich auf seinen Stab stützte und die Wiedervereinigung von Vater und Tochter beobachtete.

Und dann, plötzlich, fühlte der Weiße Zauberer, wie sich die Atmosphäre von tief gehenden Emotionen in Ausgelassenheit änderte, als einer der Begleiter des Elbenfürsten den anderen mit einem Ellenbogen anstieß: „Ob sie uns so auch begrüßt?"

Arwen hob das Gesicht, welches sie an dem Hals ihres Vaters geborgen hatte, blinzelte mit nassen Augen über die Schulter Elronds hinweg und stieß einen hellen Schrei der Freude aus, als die beiden Männer ebenfalls ihre mittelblauen Kapuzen nach hinten warfen und zwei Gesichter zum Vorschein kamen, die sich wie ein Ei dem anderen glichen. Auch ihr Haar war dunkel und ihre Augen grau, doch ihre Züge wirkten jünger und weicher als die Elronds, und waren von der bestechenden Schönheit der Erstgeborenen.

„Hallo, Schwesterchen!" sagten beide wie aus einem Mund, als der ‚Abendstern' den Elbenlord losließ, und ihnen um den Hals fiel. Elladan und Elrohir, die beiden Zwillingssöhne Elronds, hoben ihre Schwester abwechselnd hoch, riefen fröhliche Worte in der lieblichen Sprache der Elben und schließlich hielten die drei Geschwister sich gegenseitig in einer Umarmung, die kein Ende zu finden schien.

Merry und Pippin standen neben Éowyn am Eingang des Thronsaals, sahen aus großen Augen auf die Szene – und dann trat ihr Hobbitgemüt einmal mehr ans Tageslicht. Lachend stürmten sie los und Lord Elrond, Vorsitzender des Weißen Rates, Herold gegen Sauron im ersten Krieg und größter Heiler Mittelerdes, staunte nicht schlecht, als er zwei kleine, barfüßige Gestalten auf sich zukommen sah, die keinerlei Anstalten machten anzuhalten, sondern immer schneller wurden. Nur seiner elbischen Kraft war es zu verdanken, dass er die beiden Halblinge im letzten Augenblick aufzufangen vermochten, als diese zu spät langsamer wurden und mit ihren bloßen Füßen auf dem glatten Marmor wegrutschten. Allerdings machte dies ihrer Freude keinerlei Abbruch, sondern sie nutzten die Gelegenheit vielmehr dazu, den Elbenfürsten zu umarmen, was diesen nun doch leicht verblüffte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, mit beinahe kindlicher Freude ‚überfallen' zu werden; erstarrte doch fast jeder in seiner Gegenwart vor Ehrfurcht.

Gandalf lachte leise, als er den perplexen Gesichtsausdruck seines alten Freundes bemerkte, der aus weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem leichten Stirnrunzeln zuerst auf die beiden Hobbitvettern hinab sah, dann die Umarmung recht unbeholfen erwiderte und schließlich zu dem Istar hinüber schaute, der vergnügt feixte. Der Elb verzog in einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Ungläubigkeit das Gesicht. Dass diese Situation etwas für den manchmal recht eigenen Humor des Weißen Zauberers war, wusste Elrond genau.

„Auch ich freue mich, euch wiederzusehen, meine Freunde", unterbrach er freundlich den Redeschwall der beiden Auenländer, die strahlend zu ihm aufsahen. „Und ich bedanke mich auch für die warmen Willkommensgrüße, Fürst Faramir!"

Faramir schlang einen Arm um die Taille Éowyns, die ebenfalls heran getreten war und sich tief vor Elrond und seinen Begleitern verneigte. „Es ist mir eine Ehre und Freude, Euch, Eure Söhne und Euren Begleiter empfangen zu dürfen, mein Herr Elrond", sagte sie und ließ ihren Blick über die hohen Gäste schweifen.

Elladan lächelte seinem unwesentlich jüngeren Zwillingsbruder zu. „Was meinst du, Bruderherz? Rohan hat wirklich seine goldene Perle an Gondor gegeben, oder? Schön, anmutig und tollkühn! Dies ist fürwahr eine Mischung, bei der selbst unsereins mehr als nur aufmerksam wird – bei allem Respekt, Faramir!" setzte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Die Rohirin errötete und neigte anmutig den Kopf, während sie sich selbstbewusst an ihren Verlobten kuschelte. „Und ich bekomme einen weiteren Beweis für den Charme der Elben geliefert!"

Elrohir rollte mit den Augen – eine Geste, die er von seinem menschlichen Ziehbruder Estel angenommen hatte. „Verzeiht die offenen Worte meines Bruders, Milady, aber als der Ältere von uns – wie man sieht – glaubt er sich bei Damen mehr Freiheiten heraus nehmen zu dürfen, als es sich schickt."

Arwen seufzte leise auf, bedachte ihre sterbliche Freundin mit einem entschuldigenden Blick und zog ihre Brüder zurück, während sie leise etwas Scharfes sagte, obwohl es in ihren Mundwinkeln verräterisch zuckte.

„In der Tat, Lady Éowyn, ist es weder meinem Freund Elrond noch mir gelungen, diese beiden… Elblinge die Ernsthaftigkeit zu lehren, die das Leben hin und wieder fordert!" Der vierte Ankömmling hatte sich seiner dunkelroten Kapuze entledigt und die beiden Hobbits, sowie die beiden Menschen sahen sich einem jung wirkenden Elb gegenüber. Blond wie Legolas war er, doch wenn auch von schmaler Figur, so vermittelte er einen anderen Eindruck, als der Sohn Thranduils. Dort, wo der Prinz des Großen Grünwaldes wie ein unbekümmerte, junger Mann wirkte, umgab diesen Erstgeborenen eine Aura von Alter und Weisheit. Auch seine Augen waren hell, doch sie waren Spiegel einer Seele, die sehr alt war und vielleicht sogar schon zu viel gesehen hatte.

„Lord Glorfindel", stellte Elrond den einstigen Balrogbezwinger und wahrscheinlich einzigen Elb vor, der die Hallen Mandos' verließ und Kraft seines Willens wiedergeboren wurde. Ja, auch er hatte voriges Jahr Arwen nach Minas Tirith begleitet, doch hatten weder der Fürst von Ithilien, noch seine zukünftige Gemahlin eine Chance gehabt, mit jenem mächtigen Elbenkrieger, der nun schon sehr lange in Bruchtal lebte, ein persönliches Wort führen zu können.

Das baldige Brautpaar verneigte sich und herzliche Worte der Begrüßung wurden auch gegenüber Glorfindel geäußert, der auf den ersten Blick beinahe kühl und arrogant wirkte, doch dessen Miene rasch ein warmes Lächeln annahm, als er die Freundlichkeit der beiden Menschen spürte und zudem den beiden Hobbits zuzwinkerte, die er vor knapp eineinhalb Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, und die ihn nun ihrerseits ihre Freude spüren ließen, ihn wieder zu sehen.

Elrond wandte sich derweil an Gandalf, der ihn fragend und abwartend ansah, nachdem er ihn kurz umarmt hatte. „Mein Herz ist froh dich hier zu sehen, Mithrandir. Ich spüre die Abwesenheit Estels, während die Schatten, die ich aufziehen sah, näher kommen." Obwohl sein Tonfall einer Aussage gleichkam, vernahm der Istar sehr wohl die Frage in der Stimme des Elbenfürsten.

„Schatten ziehen in der Tat auf, mein Freund, und sie kommen dünn und langsam, aber unaufhaltsam wie der Nebel über uns. Aragorn musste fort, nachdem Leute eines Dorfes in Lossarnach verschleppt und ein kleines Mädchen, das sich in der Obhut dieses Hauses befand, entführt wurde. Doch ich wittere Verrat nicht nur dort, und ich weiß nicht wie und von woher er hier droht!"

„So hast auch du gesehen, dass Unheil über die Weiße Stadt kommt?" fragte der Herr von Bruchtal leise, doch der Blick seiner klaren Augen richtete sich forschend auf den Weißen Zauberer, der langsam nickte. „Ja! Träume verfolgen mich seit einiger Zeit und Dinge ziehen Kreise um uns, die nicht nur Aragorn gefährlich werden können. Doch er hat treue Freunde zur Seite – Legolas, Gimli und Éomer – und so blieb ich hier, um jene schützen zu können, die vielleicht mehr als nur ein gutes Schwert oder den Mut von zwei Hobbits benötigen – so groß jener auch sein mag."

„Sprechen wir nachher darüber", murmelte Elrond, lauschte kurz nach draußen und dann erschien ein belustigter Ausdruck auf seinem ebenmäßigen, asketischen Gesicht. „Wir kamen nicht allein. Ein guter Freund von dir begleitete uns und kann es anscheinend kaum erwarten, dich zu begrü…"

Ausrufe und Lachen vom Eingang her lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich und dann gab es keinen, der nicht die Augen aufriss, denn ein ungezäumtes Pferd, welches zielstrebig und unaufhaltbar in die Königshallen trabte, war wahrlich kein alltäglicher Anblick. Der weiße Hengst verharrte, als er den Thronsaal erreichte, sah sich aus klugen Augen suchend um, scharte mit einem Huf und stieß dann ein schrilles aber eindeutig erfreutes Wiehern aus.

„Ahhh!" rief da Gandalf aus und ging mit schweren und dennoch leichten Schritten auf das Tier zu, welches den edlen Kopf auf- und niederwarf. „Deine Ankunft sah ich noch bevor du einen Huf nach Minas Tirith hinein setztest, und dennoch gehe ich törichter alter Mann nicht hinaus dich zu begrüßen!" Er legte den Stab auf den Boden, umfing mit einem Arm den anmutig geschwungenen und dennoch mächtigen Hals des Schimmels und strich ihm mit der anderen Hand durch die Mähne. „Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen, Schattenfell. Nicht umsonst kommst du zu mir, hm?"

„Von Edoras aus, welches wir kurz nach der Abreise von König Éomer erreichten, folgte er uns", erklärte Elladan und Glorfindel nickte langsam. „_Aíe_! Zuerst wie der Schatten, der in seinem Namen eingebettet ist, und dann setzte er sich an unsere Spitze und wollte keine Ruhe mehr geben. Groß war sein Drang zu dir zu gelangen, Mithrandir, obwohl selbst ich nicht begreife, woher er weiß wo du bist."

Der Weiße Zauberer lächelte beinahe spitzbübisch. „Und das von einem so erfahrenen Elbenkrieger! Es ist ganz einfach, Glorfindel, Schattenfell ist ein Mearh (Anm. der Autorin: Einzahl von Meares und stammt aus dem Angelsächsischen) und als solcher lebt er nicht nur so lange wie ein Mensch und ist ungewöhnlich intelligent, sondern er stammt von den Urvätern der Pferde ab, die schon immer ein feines Gespür dafür besitzen, wann ihre Herren sie brauchen. Das beste Beispiel hierfür ist Brego. Wenn auch ein einfaches Pferd verglichen mit Schattenfell, so eilte er doch Aragorn zur Hilfe, als dieser auf dem Weg nach Helms Klamm verwundet wurde, wie Legolas und Gimli mir berichteten. Groß war seine Liebe zu dem ungekrönten König, als dieser ihm die Schrecken des Krieges nahm und ihm die Freiheit gab – und er bedankte sich bei Aragorn im Moment der Not, als er seine Freiheit aufgab und ihn in Sicherheit trug." Er strich sanft über die dunklen Nüstern des Schimmelhengstes, der leise schnaubte. „Schattenfell weiß ebenfalls, wann ich ihn brauche, auch wenn ich selbst noch keine Kenntnisse davon habe, warum."

Éowyn bedachte den Hengst mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. „Er war der Stolz meines Onkels, doch nur Ihr vermochtet ihn zu zähmen, Meister Gandalf. Er sieht in Euch einen Freund, nicht seinen Herrn, und somit schloss er sich dem Herrn Elrond und den seinen an, als er Euch in Gefahr wähnte."

Der Istar nickte langsam. „Ja, Recht hast du, mein Kind. Nicht nur Hunde zeichnen sich durch aufopfernde Treue und Freundschaft aus, Pferde tun dies auch, wenn man sie als Partner behandelt und nicht als Werkzeug, welches…" Gandalf verstummte mitten im Satz und er war nicht der einzige, der beinahe erschrocken den Schimmel anstarrte. Schattenfell mochte in direkter Linie dem Urvater der Pferde abstammen und sich von den anderen Rössern damit unterscheiden, doch in einem war er ihnen absolut gleich! Und nahezu fassungslos beobachteten alle Anwesenden, wie der Spruch der Rohirim, den Éomer erst noch vor kurzem zitiert hatte, sich als Wahrheit bewies – der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Pferdhintern – denn der mächtige Hengst hob den Schweif und… Nun, nach so einem weiten Lauf und der Wiedersehensfreude, die sein großes Pferdeherz bewegt hatte, verlange Mutter Natur nun einmal ihren Tribut!

Bergil lauschte angestrengt dem leisen und heftigen Gespräch, welches zwischen seinem ‚Herrn' und einem Mann geführt wurde, welchen sie eben am Ufer getroffen hatten. Der Mann war ebenfalls in die Rüstung Gondors gekleidet, aber von niederem Stand, und hatte anscheinend auf sie gewartet. Ófnir war abgestiegen, hatte ihm – Bergil – Kaya übergeben und war mit dem Mann einige Schritte weiter gegangen, woraufhin eine Art kleine Diskussion ausbrach, in deren Verlauf beide immer wieder zu ihm und dem kleinen Mädchen hinüber sahen. Worte wie „… mein Knappe ab nun… … ich musste dies tun… …Ablenkung…" und dergleichen bewiesen immer mehr, dass seine Vermutungen der Wahrheit entsprachen. Ófnir und die beiden Männer planten Übles und sie waren nicht allein, sondern augenscheinlich nur ein Teil vom Ganzen. Der Knabe seufzte lautlos. Wenn er nur wüsste wovon und warum.

Das kleine Mädchen, welches er im Arm hielt, begann sich zu rühren und der Sohn Beregonds fühlte eine Faust nach seinem Magen greifen und diesen zusammen pressen. Wenn Kaya erwachte war der Moment gekommen, in dem er schnell handeln musste, damit sie ihn nicht unbeabsichtigt verriet. Und vor diesen Moment fürchtete er sich. Auf der anderen Hand: gäbe es eine bessere Gelegenheit als jetzt?

Sich in den Schnee niederlassend und Müdigkeit vortäuschend – was noch nicht einmal wirklich gelogen war – hielt er den leichten Körper des Kindes fest, fasste ein wenig Schnee und rieb damit vorsichtig das Gesicht Kayas ein. Es wirkte! Was immer Ófnir ihr gegeben oder sonst mit ihr angestellt hatte, verlor seine Kraft und das Mädchen kam zu sich. Er sah, wie die kleinen Lider anfingen zu flattern, währen dem Mündchen ein leises Stöhnen entwich. Erschrocken drückte er sie näher an sich, damit die anderen sie nicht hörten, und beugte sich leicht über sie. „Kaya?" flüsterte er und spürte, wie die Kleine sich plötzlich verkrampfte.

„Elinha?" kam es leise und kläglich über die Lippen des kleinen Mädchens und Bergil fühlte Zorn und Mitgefühl in sich erwachen, als er in dem nächsten Wort die verstümmelte Form des Namens wieder erkannte, den der Elbenprinz trug: „Lelas?"

„Pscht!" flüsterte er und sah sich verstohlen um, doch noch folgten die beiden Männer aufmerksam dem Streitgespräch der anderen. „Kaya, ich bin es! Der Junge aus dem Stall! Erinnerst du dich?"

Kaya schluckte und versuchte Ordnung in das Wirrwarr in ihrem Kopf zu bringen. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war. Es war kalt, hell und so merkwürdig um sie herum. Außerdem war ihr schlecht, sie hatte entsetzlichen Durst und Elinha war nicht da. Und auch nicht der Elb, in dessen beschützende Umarmung sie sich jetzt am liebsten gekuschelt hätte. Dafür vernahm sie die Stimme eines Knaben, die ihr wage bekannt vorkam und die schweren Lider öffnend sah sie auf. Sie kannte den Jungen, der sie festhielt und nervös von ihr zu etwas um sich herum blickte. Er war bei dem Pferd von ‚Lelas' gewesen und…

„Bergil?" kam die leise, ängstliche Frage, doch er presste ihr rasch einen Finger auf den Mund. „Pscht, bitte! Du darfst mich nicht kennen, sonst bin ich tot!"

Diese Formulierung vertrieb etwas die Nebel, die den Geist des kleinen Mädchens umfangen hielten und damit kamen die Erinnerungen. Sie freundliche Frau, die so eine schöne Geschichte erzählt hatte; der fremde Mann, der herein trat; dann, wie die Frau umfiel und dann… der Blick von Augen mit zwei verschiedenen Farben, während sich ein stinkender Lappen auf ihren Mund und ihre Nase presste…

Mit wachsender Furcht versuchte Kaya etwas um sich herum zu erkennen. Der Kopf tat ihr weh wie im letzten Sommer, als sie gefallen war, und außerdem schmerzten ihre Beine (was, wie sie nicht wissen konnte, vom Reiten kam). „Elinha… Lelas!" rief sie ängstlich, doch zum Glück war ihre Stimme noch viel zu schwach, um richtig gehört werden zu können.

„Bitte Kaya, du musst ruhig bleiben!" flehte Bergil im Flüsterton, hob ihr Kinn an und schaute, nach einem letzten Blick in die Runde (nein, man beachtete ihn nicht) ihr fest in die schreckgeweiteten Augen. „Ich werde dir helfen, aber die Männer dürfen nicht wissen, dass du mich kennst!" Er hoffte inständig, dass das kleine Mädchen ihn verstand, denn momentan machte sie nicht den Eindruck, als wäre sie eines klaren Denkens fähig.

Und das stimmte sogar. Kaya wusste nicht, wo sie war und was geschehen war, nur eines war ihr klar: sie war nicht länger im Königsschloss und Elinha und ‚Lelas' waren nicht bei ihr. Nur dieser Junge, der im Stall so nett zu ihr gewesen war und…

„Ist sie wach?" Ófnirs Stimme ließ sie zusammen zucken.

„Ja, Herr, sie erwachte soeben!" erwiderte Bergil und hörte entsetzt, wie hohl und kratzig seine Stimme wirkte. _‚Bitte, Eru, lass sie mich verstanden haben!'_

Der Berater Ferethons, der sich mit dem Vertrauten seines Bruders beinahe über die Anweisungen des lossarnacher Fürsten gestritten hatte, das kleine Mädchen als Lockvogel zu benutzen – und sich zudem eines Knappen anzunehmen – kniete sich nieder und drehte das Gesicht des Kindes zu sich herum, um zu prüfen, ob das Betäubungsmittel tatsächlich seine ganze Wirkung verloren hatte. Er wusste, dass er die Kleine nicht ewig in Schlaf versetzen konnte, doch er wollte sich nicht mit einem plärrenden Kind abmühen, wenn der Weg bis zum Treffpunkt noch einige Stunden dauern würde.

Kaya fühlte die kräftige, grobe Hand an ihrem Kinn und sah ängstlich zu dem fremden Mann auf, dessen Stimme ihr unbewusst Angst machte. Ihr Blick glitt an ihm empor und dann sah sie nur eines: ein braunes und ein blaues Auge!

Kaya schrie….

„Schausteller! Da sind Schausteller!" schrie eine begeisterte Stimme, was gleich mehrere Dutzend Gondorer im untersten Ring von Minas Tirith dazu bewegte, die Neuankömmlinge einzukreisen, anzustarren und dann freundlich zu begrüßen.

Rund zwanzig braun gebrannte Männer, die Handkarren hinter sich her zogen, hoben grüßend die Hände und lachten ihnen zu, während zwei von ihnen lauthals Werbung für ihre Vorstellungen machten, die sie ab dem nächsten Tag zu geben gedachten. Doch sie waren nicht alleine gekommen. Mit ihnen zogen noch andere und sogar die ersten Händler von der Mündung des Anduin, die mit den beiden Schiffen vor drei Stunden unterhalb des Pelennor angelegt hatten. Sie brachten neue Ware von der Küste, um die sich sofort ein halbes Dutzend Marktschreier beinahe schlugen – grinsend beobachtet von der Stadtwache. So war es jedes Frühjahr. Die ersten Händler von der Küste kamen und halb Minas Tirith versank im Chaos.

Die Schausteller priesen ihre Kunst, Gaukler schluckten Feuer und ein Mann jonglierte gleich mit fünf scharfen Dolchen. Für die Stadtwache und die Bürger war es klar, dass die nächsten Tage aufregend werden würden. Und keiner von ihnen ahnte wie sehr, als der breitschultrige, hoch gewachsene Chef der Schausteller lächelnd Hände schüttelte, dabei mit stechend schwarzen Augen mit den jungen Mädchen flirtete, sich wegen seiner Sonnenbräune bewundern ließ und sich den langen, dünnen Schnurbart zwirbelte…

TBC…

Ja, ich weiß, ein ganz mieser Cliffhanger – diesmal im Doppelpack. Aber Spannung muss sein, gelle? Außerdem muss es ja nun bald richtig losgehen (grinst).

Wie immer, ich haue in die Tasten.

Liebe Grüße

Lywhn


	25. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Hallöchen!

Tschuldigung, eigentlich sollte das Kapitel schon vor zwei Tagen online gehen, aber nachdem ich in den vergangenen knapp drei Tagen abwechseln WC-Schüssel und Waschbecken umarmte und aufgrund dieser unfreiwilligen Abmagerungskur knapp 1 Kilo verlor (etwas Gutes hat alles), komme ich erst jetzt zum Vollenden dieses Chapis.

Keine vielen Worte, nur: Viel Spaß!

Hannon leh für das Review

Eure Lywhn

**24. Kapitel – Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Gandalf saß neben dem Kamin, dessen anheimelndes Feuer die feuchte Kälte von draußen fern hielt, denn es war zunehmend wolkig geworden und ein unangenehmer kalt-nasser Wind und wehte durch die Straßen der Weißen Stadt und über die Veste. Der Istar blies einen weiteren Rauchkringel in die Luft, durch welchen er weder Elrond, noch Glorfindel aus den Augen ließ. Die Zwillinge waren bei ihrer Schwester in deren Privaträumen und genossen das Wiedersehen, was für die drei großen Männer Mittelerdes eine gute Möglichkeit bot, die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, von denen sie alle wussten, dass sie keine guten waren. Die beiden Elben wirkten untypisch angespannt, also musste die Lage mehr als brisant sein, denn normaler Weise vermochte nichts so schnell die Ruhe des Herrschers von Bruchtal und die des ehemaligen Balrogbezwingers zu stören.

„Ich sehe es Euch an, mein Freund, etwas bedrückt Euch", murmelte Mithrandir und der Elbenfürst atmete tief durch. „_Aíe, mellon nîn_, fürwahr kennst du mich!" Er senkte den Blick. „Nicht immer ist die Begabung, Dinge, wie sie wohl mal sein werden, sehen zu können, doch manchmal ist sie ein Segen." Er richtete den Blick seiner klaren grau-blauen Augen fest auf den Weißen Zauberer. „Ich sah eine Gefahr, die vom Fluss herauf kommt und Verderben mit sich bringt. Ich sah die Königshallen brennen und Verdammnis über Gondor kommen." Die nächsten Worte fielen ihm eindeutig schwer. „Ich… ich sah Estel fallen und…"

Glorfindel beugte sich leicht vor, als Elrond verstummte, und vollendete für seinen Freund den Bericht über das, was er in seinen Zukunftsvisionen gesehen hatte; spürte er doch, wie sehr allein der Gedanke den Heiler quälte. „Er sah das baldige Erlischen des Abendsterns." Er begegnete dem entsetzten Blick des Instar und strich sich eine goldene Strähne hinter das spitz zulaufende Ohr; seine hellen Augen verrieten die Sorge, die sich seiner nicht erst seit kurzem bemächtigt hatte. Sein feines, ebenmäßiges Gesicht war bleicher als für gewöhnlich und die schlanken Finger, die so vielen Feinden den Tod schon brachten, waren ineinander verschränkt, als wollten sie sich gegenseitig halten. Elben hatten ihre Gefühle gut unter Kontrolle, doch bemächtigten sich die zurück gehalten Emotionen ihrer, so waren sie heftiger als ein Mensch sich auch nur vorzustellen vermochte. „Daher verließen wir Imladris so schnell es ging und ritten westlich des Nebelgebirges bis zur Pforte Rohans, wo wir in Edoras nur knapp die Abreise von König Éomer verpassten." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist es nicht gegeben die Schleier der noch kommenden Zeit zu lichten, um dahinter blicken zu können wie Elrond, doch auch ich fühle Dunkelheit nahen. So sag uns, Mithrandir, seit wann ist Estel fort und wer begleitet ihn?"

Gandalf legte seine Pfeife beiseite und erzählte in den nächsten Minuten genau, was sich in den vergangenen Tagen zugetragen hatte. Er berichtete von den Zuständen in Lossarnach, die Legolas aufgedeckt hatte, von Aragorns Verdacht gegenüber Ferethon, von dem Überfall auf Grünfeld und der Verschleppung der Bewohner und von Elinha, deren Ziehtochter aus der Zitadelle entführt worden war. Nur über das, was die langsam erwachenden Gefühle des Sindar-Elben und der jungen Menschenfrau betraf, breitete er ein Tuch des Schweigens, denn dies war für die aufziehende Gefahr sekundär und ging nur den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes und das Mädchen etwas an.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, schwieg auch Elrond noch einige Zeit; zurück gelehnt in seinem Sessel, einen langen Zeigefinger an die Wange gelehnt, das Kinn auf die anderen Finger gestützt starrte er mit gerunzelter Stirn in die Flammen, deren Schimmer auf seinem dunklen Haar tanzte. „Es passt alles zusammen", murmelte er schließlich. „Aragorn wurde von hier fortgelockt, nur die Hälfte der Wachen ist noch da und Kälte weht durch die Stadt, die nicht nur vom letzten Aufbäumen des Winters herrührt." Er hob wieder den Kopf und blickte Krieger und Istar fest an. „Etwas wird geschehen – sehr bald schon – und wir müssen darauf vorbereitet sein."

„Wir haben zwei Paar gute Ohren und Augen in der Stadt, die für uns nach dem Rechten sehen. Ihnen dürfte so schnell nichts entgehen, hörten und sahen sie doch schon Dinge, wie kaum einer von uns", bemerkte Gandalf und erstmals seit Gesprächsbeginn tanzte ein leichtes Funkeln in seine Augen.

Die beiden Elben bedachten ihn mit einem fragenden Blick, den er beinahe vergnügt erwiderte. „Es ist mal wieder an zwei Auenländern, den Wert eines Hobbits uns begreiflich zu machen!"

Frodo und Sam beobachteten begeistert die kurze Darbietung der Schausteller, die auf dem Marktplatz eine Probe ihrer Kunst gaben. Selbst das unfreundliche Wetter hatte viele der Bevölkerung nicht davon abgehalten, der kleinen Vorführung beizuwohnen. Die Gondorer bogen sich vor Lachen über eine kurze Szene aus einem Theaterstück, die Appetit auf mehr machte; bestaunten die Kräfte eines Mannes der mehr an einen Bär denn an einen Menschen erinnerte; applaudierten überschwänglich dem Feuerschlucker und jubelten einer Tanzdarbietung zu, die von mehreren jüngeren Männern mit Säbeln zum Takt von einigen Trommeln aufgeführt wurde.

„Unglaublich, was sie alles können – und wie unterschiedlich sie sind!" rief Frodo ins Sams Ohr und dieser nickte. „Ja, aber eines haben sie alle gemein: sie sind braun gebrannt wie im Hochsommer!"

Der jüngere der beiden Hobbits zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie kommen aus dem Süden, wo der Winter keinen Einzug hält."

Sein Freund schürzte die Lippen. „Selbst in Ithilien herrschte die kalte Pracht und südlich davon liegen nur die Länder der Haradrim und der Korsaren! Mich wundert's, dass diese die Schausteller nicht einfach umgebracht, sondern wohl sogar willkommen geheißen haben. Nirgends sonst hätten sie so viel Sonne in den letzten Monaten abbekommen!"

Frodo zwinkerte ihm zu. „Nun, auch Haradrim und Korsaren schätzen eine gute Ablenkung – vermute ich mal." Er beobachtete die Mimen genauer und ließ seinen Blick dann über deren Karren wandern. Auch diese waren von Sonne und Wind gezeichnet, dennoch wirkten sie auf ihre Art gepflegt. Doch etwas war an ihnen, was den Halbling merkwürdig anmutete. Etwas an ihrem Aussehen hob sie von den anderen Karren ab, die er bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und wie magisch angezogen bahnte er sich behutsam einen Weg durch die Menge.

„Herr Frodo!" rief Sam leise, doch der Angesprochene machte ihm lediglich ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen und ging mit leicht unbeholfenen Schritten aufgrund der ungewohnten Schuhe weiter. Mit gemischten Gefühlen schloss sich der kleine Hobbitgärtner seinem Chef und Freund an und schürzte dann die Lippen, als Frodo vor einem der Karren stehen blieb und ihn aufmerksam zuerst musterte und dann abtastete. Was sollte…?

„Das… das ist Pech!" raunte der einstige Ringträger nach ein paar Augenblicken verwirrt und schaute zu Sam zurück. „Sie haben ihre Karren mit Pech abgedichtet!"

Der dickliche Hobbit zuckte mit den Schultern. „So bleibt das Innere wenigstens trocken!"

Frodo schüttelte den braunen Lockenschopf, fasste Sam am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Quer durch die Menge, die hier und da etwas murrte, und dann in eine Seitenstraße, in der es etwas ruhiger war. Erst dort verharrte er und wandte sich leise an ihn: „Karren werden in Gondor und Rohan mit Harz abgedichtet – genau wie bei uns im Auenland. Pech wird im Süden verwendet, wo es irgendwie in der Wüste gewonnen wird. Erinnerst du dich als Gandalf uns einmal erzählte, dass Pech nicht wirklich Pech sei, da es Glück bringt wenn man damit seine Boote abdichtet? _Boote_, Sam! Keine Karren!"

„Sie… sie werden das Pech im Süden bekommen haben, wenn sie schon einmal dort waren", gab Gamdschieh zu bedenken, doch erneut machte sein Freund eine verneinende Geste. „Es ist bereits sehr gehärtet und zudem glitzerten hier und dort kleine weiße Punkte. Salz! Wenn sie nur über den Winter im Süden gewesen wären, würden die Karren nicht so davon befallen sein, wie sie es sind." Er blickte wieder zurück zum Ausgang der Gasse, von woher noch immer die Klänge von Musik und das Lachen und Grölen des Volkes erklang. „Ich sage dir, Sam, hier stimmt etwas nicht! Und ich schätze, Gandalf dürfte das ganze sehr interessieren!"

Der kleine Hobbitgärtner verdrehte die Augen. „Du siehst Gespenster am hellerlichten Tag, Herr Frodo. Es sind Schausteller, die…"

„… die exakt einen Tag nach dem Geburtstag von Aragorn hierher kommen. Wären sie gestern schon in Minas Tirith gewesen, so wären ihre Erträge sicherlich um das Doppelte oder Dreifache höher gewesen. Warum also haben sie sich das entgehen lassen?"

„Die Reise vom Süden bis hierher ist weit und…"

„Das Aragorn gestern, am 1. März, Geburtstag hatte, weiß jeder. Und jeder, der pünktlich hätte hier sein wollen, wäre entsprechend früher losgegangen, um auch ja an diesem Tag in Minas Tirith zu sein!" Er biss sich auf die Lippen und seine großen, hellen Augen blitzten nachdenklich. „Nein, Sam, Streicher meinte wir sollten auf ungewöhnliche Dinge achten und genau so etwas spielt sich jetzt vor unserer Nase ab. Ich gehe zur Zitadelle zurück. Kommst du mit?"

Samweis Gamdschieh seufzte leise. „Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht alleine gehen lassen würde, Herr Frodo!"

Sein Freund schenkte ihm ein stilles, dankbares Lächeln, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und trat den Rückweg zur Veste an.

Der Nachmittag war noch nicht vorüber, als die Dämmerung sich bereits am Himmel bemerkbar machte, was an den aufgezogenen Wolken lag. Die weißen Schleier vom Mittag hatten im Verlauf des restlichen Tages eine dicke Decke gebildet und Nebel kroch über die Felder und vom Anduin her.

Bergil war todmüde, fror und Hunger quälte ihn, als er in einem kleinen Zelt hockte und mit Argusaugen auf Kaya achtete, die zusammen gerollt neben ihm lag. Doch die Kälte, die der Knabe empfand, lag nicht nur an der Witterung, sondern war vielmehr auf einen kleinen Schock zurück zu führen, den er vor kurzem erlitten hatte. Die Ankunft in diesem Lager spulte sich immer wieder vor seinen inneren Augen ab:

Von Fern hatte er ein Schiff am Ufer des Anduin liegen sehen und davor brannten, am Ufer, mehrere kleine Feuer, um die Gestalten hockten. Der Blick des Jungen war hinüber zu seinem ‚Herrn' geglitten, der die wieder fest schlafende Kaya vor sich im Sattel hielt. Als das kleine Mädchen hysterisch zu schreien begonnen hatte, nachdem es den Mann allem Anschein nach erkannte (Bergil konnte sich keinen anderen Grund für die Panik der Kleinen denken), hatte dieser das Kind aufgehoben, war mit ihm ein paar Schritte davon gegangen, hatte dabei Beregonds Sohn den Rücken zugedreht und kurz darauf ‚schlief' Kaya wieder. Ófnir hatte auf den fragenden Blick seines neuen Knappen hin nur geantwortet: „Ihre Medizin beruhigt sie immer!"

Medizin! Bergil wusste genau, um welche Art von Medizin es sich dabei handelte: Betäubungsmittel!

Dann waren sie weiter geritten und Bergil war hin- und her gerissen zwischen dem Bestreben vorsichtig zu sein und gleichzeitig dem kleinen Mädchen schnellstmöglich zu helfen. Doch hier draußen, fernab von Minas Tirith, allein unter skrupellosen Männern, hatte er keine andere Wahl als das begonnene Spiel weiterzuspielen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass man ihn – würden seine wahren Absichten heraus kommen – auf der Stelle umbringen würde.

Und jetzt, vor kurzem, hatte der Mann, auf den sie am Mittag gestoßen waren, gesagt: „Wir sind da!" Und Bergil war für einem Moment der Atem gestockt, als er die vielen Gestalten sah, die sich so… nicht-menschlich bewegten. Gesten und Schritte wirkten irgendwie falsch und die Worte, die von Fern an sein Ohr drangen, waren kaum noch als Westron erkennbar. Plötzlich waren zwei Schatten vor ihnen aufgetaucht und ihre Speere hatten sich auf die Reisenden gerichtet. Bergil hatte im letzten Moment einen Aufschrei unterdrückt, als er der Visage eines Orks angesichtig wurde, der aus kleinen, schmalen Augen ihn und die vier Männer musterte.

„Ihr kommt spät!" hatte das widerliche Geschöpf geknurrt, doch Ófnir hatte spöttisch eine Braue angehoben und keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, den Ork anzugreifen. „Das hast du wohl nicht zu bestimmen! Geh und sag meinem Bruder, dass ich ihn zu sprechen wünsche!"

„Ich bin nicht dein Die…"

„Dein Anführer wird von uns bezahlt, also gehorche!" hatte da der Ritter ausgerufen und nach dem Knauf seines Schwertes gegriffen. Der Ork hatte leise gezischt und war davon geeilt; sein Kumpel war ihm gefolgt. „Widerliches Pack!" war des Lossarnachers einzige Reaktion gewesen, bevor er einen Blick mit seinen beiden Kameraden tauschte, wobei er den vierten absichtlich ignorierte, und hatte dann sein Pferd wieder langsam angetrieben, welches nervös schnaubte.

Bergil hatte danach weder Augen noch Ohren getraut. Orks! Diese Kerle hatten sich mit _Orks_ verbündet! Es waren zwei oder drei Dutzend, die hier am Ufer des Anduin lagerten und sie waren nicht allein. Oh nein! Der Knabe hatte seinen Verdacht bestätigt gesehen, was die Tatzenspuren anging, als er mehrere Warge erblickte, die zusammen gerollt abseits der Feuer lagen und leise hechelten und geiferten. Was, bei Eru, war hier los?

„Du wunderst dich über die Orks?"

Ófnirs Frage hatte ihn heftig zusammen zucken lassen und als er dem lauerndem Blick des Ritters begegnete, war ihm klar geworden, dass dies nun die erste Prüfung war, die er zu bestehen hatte, wenn er seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen wollte. Nun, leugnen konnte er seinen Gemütszustand nicht. Er war, gelinde gesagt, entsetzt – und er wusste, dass ihm dies ins Gesicht geschrieben stand – aber er durfte seinem ‚Herrn' nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er dessen Entscheidungen anzweifelte. „Was wollen die von uns?" war die recht neugierige und in seinen Augen auch kluge Frage über seine Lippen gekommen und Ófnir hatte gelächelt.

„Sie spionieren für uns in Mordor und im Weißen Gebirge. Der König begnadigte sie, wenn sie für uns arbeiten und genau dazu sind sie nur zu gerne bereit, nachdem sie keinen anderen Herrn mehr haben. Orks sind dumme Geschöpfe und ohne einen Herrn verloren!"

Die Erklärung hätte plausibel geklungen, wenn Bergil nicht über zwei Tatsachen unterrichtet gewesen wäre. Erstens: König Elessar hatte sein Leben lang gegen Orks gekämpft und daher würde er weder sie verpflichten, noch würden sie jemals für ihn arbeiten. Dafür saß der Hass zu tief. Und zweitens waren Orks längst nicht so unintelligent, wie Ófnir es darstellte. Einige von ihnen waren sicherlich gerissenere, als so mancher Mensch und sie würden sich niemals einem der Zweitgeborenen unterwerfen – höchstens waren sie käuflich, doch König Aragorn würde sich niemals auf eine Geschäft mit ihnen einlassen.

Doch Bergil hatte all diese Gedanken verschwiegen, hatte Verblüffung ob dieser Raffinesse des Königs zum Ausdruck gebracht, seinen ‚Herrn' für dessen Mut, mit diesen gefährlichen Verbündeten zu verhandeln, bewundert und war dann in eines der kleineren Zelte gebracht worden, wo er sich etwas ausruhen konnte und gleichzeitig auf Kaya aufzupassen hatte.

Dies war wahrlich der beste Augenblick, sich mit dem kleinen Entführungsopfer zu verbünden und ihr weiteres gemeinsames Vorgehen zu erörtern. Doch leider machte eine Tatsache ihm einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung: Kaya war nach wie vor betäubt. Bergil ballte unwillkürlich eine schmale Hand zur Faust, bevor er sie wieder entkrampfte und zwei Finger behutsam auf die kühlen, bleichen Wangen des Kindes legte. Er war entschlossen, dass er Kaya bei ihrem nächsten Erwachen etwas zu trinken einflößte – egal, was der Ritter auch dazu sagen würde! Die Kleine brauchte dringen Nahrung und Flüssigkeit und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sein ‚Herr' ärgerlich werden könnte, würde er dafür Sorge tragen, dass diese Grundbedürfnisse Kayas gestillt werden würden.

Das kleine Mädchen regte sich plötzlich und hastig sah Bergil sich um, doch nach wie vor war er alleine im Zelt. Rasch beugte er sich über sie und schüttelte sie zuerst sacht, dann kräftiger an der Schulter. Die Kleine gab ein protestierendes Brummen von sich, schniefte dann und machte eine beinahe zuschlagende Geste in seine Richtung, wobei ein „Will nisch!" über ihre kleinen Lippen kam.

Bergil seufzte – Mädchen! – und versuchte erneut sie zu wecken. Diesmal schlug sie die müden, trüben Augen auf und blinzelte zu ihm hoch. Der Knabe lächelte freundlich und flüsterte eindringlich: „Kaya, weißt du, wer ich bin?"

Es dauerte nur einige Momente, bis sie langsam antwortete – Momente, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, denn jeden Augenblick konnte Ófnir zurückkehren. „Du… du bist im Hoppastall gewesen, bei Lelas und… und… _bei dem bösen Mann_!" Die letzten Worte wurden alarmierend lauter und blitzschnell legte er ihr einen Finger auf den Mund. „Pschscht, leise! Wenn der Kerl erfährt, dass wir uns kennen, bringt er mich um!" Er begegnete ihren größer werdenden Augen und wisperte: „Ich bin dir und den anderen gefolgt, um dir zu helfen. Doch der ‚böse Mann' weiß das nicht und darf es auch nicht wissen. Ich arbeite als sein Bursche jetzt und er hat mir erzählt, dass du seine Tochter wärst, die krank ist. Also tu so, als ob du mich nicht kennst und ich tu so, als wärst du nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Und dann, wenn die Gelegenheit günstig ist, fliehen wir!"

Nun muss gesagt werden, dass dies alles für Bergil sehr schlüssig und logisch klang, und für Kaya sicherlich unter normalen Umständen ebenfalls, nur waren diese alles andere als gewöhnlich. Erstens hatte das Betäubungsmittel ihren Verstand ein wenig gelähmt, zweitens fühle sie instinktiv die Gefahr, in der sie schwebte, drittens verlangte ihr Körperchen schmerzhaft nach Nahrung, Flüssigkeit und Ruhe und viertens war sie verängstigter als jemals zuvor. Und so tat sie auf Bergils Erklärungsversuch hin nichts weitere, als leise zu weinen.

Der Knabe saß recht hilflos vor ihr und kratzte sich am Kopf. Seinen kleinen Bruder hätte er entweder aufgezogen oder in die Arme genommen, aber was machte man – zum Kuckuck! – in einer solchen Situation bei einem kleinen Mädchen? Schließlich tat er das Einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam: Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß, wiegte sie und versprach ihr leise, dass alles wieder gut werden würde – auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass dieses Versprechen nicht so leicht zu halten war, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte.

„Bitte WAS?" Avelson starrte seinen Bruder an, als ob dieser den Verstand verloren hätte, und ließ ungläubig den Weinpokal sinken. Er hatte ein Zelt aufschlagen lassen, welches er bewohnte, während die anderen mit dem Schiff vorlieb nehmen mussten, welches hier – über eine Schiffstagesreise von Minas Tirith und somit nur noch wenige Stunden nördlich von Pelagir entfernt – vor Anker lag. „Du hast einen Burschen in deine Dienste gestellt? _Jetzt_? Ausgerechnet _jetzt_, in _dieser_ Situation?"

Ófnir zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich müde auf ein paar Felle und Decken sinken, während er seinerseits zu einem Becher griff und sich selbst an der Karaffe mit Wein bediente. „Der Knabe folgte uns und im Augenblick sind seine Dienste mir willkommen. Er versteht sich auf die Pflege von Pferden und Waffen und zudem kümmert er sich um das Kind, welches…"

„_Kind_? Welches Kind?" Selten hatte das Gesicht des ehemaligen Tributeintreibers mehr Verblüffung gezeigt, als momentan, als er sich gegenüber seinem Bruder ebenfalls niederließ und einen großen Schluck des schweren Weines nahm. Verdammt, was gäbe er für ein erhitzte Met, welches die Knochen in Windeseile durchwärmte! Der Wind pfiff seit ein paar Stunden empfindlich scharf und der dünne Nebel, der seit dem Nachmittag beständig stärker geworden war, drang selbst durch die dicke Zeltplane.

„Das kleine Mädchen von diesem Weibsbild, das in Minas Tirith Schutz gesucht und gefunden hat", gab Ófnir Auskunft und leerte seinen Pokal. „Die beiden sind uns anscheinend in Grünfeld entwischt und schnurstracks zum König gerannt. Fere…"

Er kam nicht weiter, als Avelson eine ganze Reihe derber Flüche ausstieß und den Weinbecher quer durch das Zelt schleuderte. Der restliche Wein spritzte auf den Boden und an die Zeltplanenwände, während der Becher weiter rollte und von einer Zeltstange schließlich gebremst wurde. Ónir blieb ruhig – er kannte diese Art von Wutausbrüchen zur Genüge – und trank gelassen weiter. „Dann ist sie also entkommen!" zischte sein Bruder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Blazurgs Orks haben sie tatsächlich entwischen lassen und versagt!"

„Sie war wohl schon am Pelennor, als die Orks sie einholten, und die ‚tapferen' Soldaten des Rammas Echor eilten ihr zur Hilfe. Die Orks sind tot; erschlagen wie die Warge – so hieß es zumindest in der Stadt", klärte Ófnir ihn über den Verlauf des vorigen Tages auf. Er rieb sich das Kinn. „Im Grunde ist es ein Glücksfall, denn so konnte die Kleine und ihr Kind dem König die Ohren voll jammern. Doch nachdem Elessar nicht den Anschein erweckte, sich selbst aus der Weißen Stadt heraus zu bemühen, befand Ferethon es als eine gute Idee, das Balg als Lockvogel zu benutzen, damit Miövitinis heute Abend freie Hand hat – ohne König, Elb, Zwerg und die Stadt- und Turmwache."

„Moment!" Der ältere der beiden Brüder hob eine Hand. „Verstand ich dich richtig? _Ferethon_ hat dich beauftragt, das Kind zu entführen, um den König aus der Stadt zu locken?"

Òfnir nickte. „Ja! Die Situation erforderte, dass wir ein wenig… nachhalfen!"

„Und _das_ hat geklappt?" Avelson konnte es kaum glauben.

„Davon ist auszugehen. Das Mädchen – Elinha, wie wohl ihr Name lautet – genießt seine Gastfreundschaft und steht zudem unter Schutz eines seiner Freunde, was ihn somit ebenfalls in die Pflicht nimmt, ihr zu helfen." Er grinste kurz. „Zugegeben, sie ist ein verdammt hübsches Frauenzimmer, wie ich mit eigenen Augen sah! Seltsam, dass sie mir bei dem Überfall nicht aufgefallen ist. Mit ihrem kastanienfarbenen Haar und dem Gesicht hätte ich sie bestimmt nicht übersehen und hätte direkt nach ihr suchen lassen."

„Versteckt wird sie sich haben. Sie ist nicht nur hübsch, sondern hat Temperament und ist clever, wie mir schon mehrfach auffiel!" brummte Avelson und warf sich wieder auf sein Lager; in seinen Augen blitzte es wütend und frustriert, bevor er mit der flachen Hand auf das Fell schlug, auf dem er lag. „Verdammt!"

„Sie ist dir also auch aufgefallen?" Ófnir pfiff durch die Zähne, als er den daraufhin folgenden Blick bemerkte. „Oh, darum entging dir nicht, dass uns jemand in Grünfeld entglitt und hast ihr drei Orks hinterher gejagt. Du willst sie für dich!" Er lächelte süffisant. „Nun, dann wirst du doppelten Grund zur Dankbarkeit haben, dass Fürst Ferethon einen Weg fand, Elessar und seine Freunde aus der Stadt zu locken." Er kannte seinen Bruder gut genug um zu erkennen, wie dieser beinahe alarmiert aufmerksam wurde, und gluckste in sich hinein. „Sie hat einen Verehrer!"

„Was? Wen?" Die Ader an Avelsons Stirn trat hervor. Wer wagte es sich an das Mädchen heran zu machen, welches er für sich auserkoren hatte? Die Antwort Ófnirs ließ eine Welle der Rage in ihm erwachen: „Dein spezieller Freund, der Elb!" Er feixte leicht, als er sah, wie die Wangen seines Bruders sich vor Zorn röteten. „Er macht ihr sozusagen den Hof und sie ist alles andere als abgeneigt. Den ganzen Abend bei dem Empfang wich er ihr kaum von der Seite und auch tagsüber war er öfter in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, wie ich beobachten konnte."

Die wüsten Beschimpfungen, die daraufhin dem ehemaligen Tributeintreiber entkamen, hätten sogar einen Ork verwundert. Doch Ófnir lachte nur. Ihm war bekannt, welch Schürzenjäger der erstgeborene Sohn ihres gemeinsamen Vaters war und das Avelson bisher jede Frau bekommen hatte, die er begehrte (auch gegen ihren Willen). „Die Kleine gefällt dir wohl sehr, wie?" erkundigte er sich und hob beschwichtigend eine Hand, als Avelson schnappte: „Und sie wird mir gehören. Jetzt erst recht!"

Der Berater Ferethons schmunzelte leicht. „Somit hast du sicherlich einen weiteren Grund, den Elbenprinzen aus dem Weg zu räumen, als nur dich für dessen Einmischung in Grünfeld zu rächen. Und du kannst dich bald bedienen. Er zieht natürlich mit Elessar mit – als großer Retter des kleinen Kindes und edler Held von dem Frauenzimmer." Er lehnte sich bequem zurück. „Und dass keiner von ihnen mehr zurückkehren soll, steht ja außer Frage!"

Avelson starrte an ihm vorbei, als hätte er die letzten Worte nicht vernommen. Verflucht sei dieser Elb! Zuerst pfuschte er ihm ins Handwerk, dann demütigte er ihn vor seinen eigenen Männern und nun war er auch noch hinter dem Mädchen her, welches er selbst im Bett haben wollte! Egal, welches Versprechen er Miövitinis auch gegeben haben mochte, aber Legolas Thranduilion würde er selbst erledigen! Der Erstgeborene stand ihm nun einmal zu oft im Weg!

Ófnir schenkte sich etwas Wein nach und schürzte die Lippen. Er wusste genau, welche Gedanken durch den Kopf seines Bruders schossen. Avelson vertrug es nicht, wenn er verlor – und noch weniger war er bereit, etwas aufzugeben, was er haben wollte. Und er wollte dieses Mädchen. Und Eru möge dem Elb beistehen, wenn er Avelsons Pfade kreuzen würde, was unausweichlich war. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte die Gedanken seines Bruders wieder auf ihre vornehmliche Pflicht zu lenken, bevor dieser in einem Strudel aus Zorn für die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr ansprechbar sein würde. „Ferethon möchte, dass wir Elessar südlich von Pelagir abfangen. Das heißt, wir sollten das Lager abbrechen und noch etwas weiter ziehen; zumindest, bis es dunkel wird. Unser Fürst wird dafür sorgen, dass der König nicht so rasch vorankommt, so dass er uns erst dann einholt, wenn Minas Tirith bereits gefallen ist!"

Avelson, der nach wie vor finster vor sich hinstarrte, hob eine Braue. „Ferethon will Elessar aufhalten? Ist er denn nicht in der Weißen Stadt geblieben?"

Der Berater des lossarnacher Fürsten schnaubte spöttisch. „Elessar ist misstrauisch geworden und hat ihn verhört. Und das Weibsbild hat Ferethon mit Vorwürfen überschüttet, er wäre ein schlechter Landesvater." Er atmete tief durch. „Unser Fürst erhielt den königlichen Befehl, den Suchtrupp zu begleiten."

„Und wer hat jetzt das Kommando in Minas Tirith – von unserer Seite her?" Beunruhigt richtete Avelson sich leicht auf.

„Bjálfi ist nach wie vor auf unserer Seite. Und bei seinem Posten als Türwärter zu den Königssälen ist seine Hilfe in Gold zu wiegen. Schließlich haben wir es _ihm_ zu verdanken, dass Elessar nicht schon vor Wochen von den Tributeintreibungen in Lossarnach durch vorgetragene Beschwerden erfuhr, weil er die Leute wieder fortschickte." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem erneut gefüllten Becher. „Frekíh ist ebenfalls in Minas Tirith geblieben – zumindest wollte Ferethon dafür sorgen, wie er mir nach seinem unliebsamen Gespräch mit deinem Mädchen mitteilte. Er und der Rest von Ferethons Eskorte werden Miövitinis gut unterstützen können!"

„Mein Mädchen!" schnaubte da Avelson und strich sich über die hohe Stirn. „Noch ist sie es nicht! Doch wenn ihr elbischer Beschützer erst einmal in den Hallen seiner Ahnen wandelt und Gondor unter einer neuen Herrschaft steht, wird sie es ich wohl anders überlegen. Zumal wir ihr Kind haben." Er lächelte plötzlich eisig. „Ferethon tat mir fürwahr einen Gefallen, als er dich hieß das Balg als Lockvogel zu benutzen. Es wird nicht nur Elessar, den verfluchten Kerl aus dem Düsterwald und die anderen direkt in unsere Hände führen, sondern dieses hübsche Miststück mir gegenüber gefügig machen!"

Er stand wieder auf. „Wir sollen noch etwas südlich ziehen? Gern! Das Schiff ist auslaufbereit, die Gefangenen sind sicher aufbewahrt unter Deck. Wir müssen nur noch die Orks wieder dazu bewegen, den festen Grund zu verlassen." Er verharrte mitten in der Bewegung; wie schon so oft schlug seine Stimmung von einem Moment zum anderen um. „Hast du schon mal einen seekranken Ork gesehen?" Auf Ófnirs ungläubigen Blick hin musste er lachen. „Dann komm mit, Brüderchen! Es ist wahrlich ein lustiger Anblick!"

Immer wieder glitt Frodos Blick hinüber zu Elrond, der schräg gegenüber von ihm an der Abendbrottafel zwischen Glorfindel und Arwen saß, und sich darum bemühte, beherrscht und würdevoll sein Mahl zu sich zu nehmen. Elben waren genügsamer als Menschen, vermochten ihre Bedürfnisse besser zu kontrollieren und verdrängten körperliche Unliebsamkeiten bis in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins. Doch auch für die Erstgeborenen kamen Momente, in denen die Natur ihren Tribut verlangte, und dass weder Elrond und seine Söhne, noch Glorfindel in den letzten Tagen ausreichend Nahrung zu sich genommen, noch sich anderweitig irgendwie geschont hatten, erkannte der junge Hobbit sofort. Der Elbenfürst aß ungewöhnlich schnell und hatte bereits den zweiten Nachschlag genommen, wenn dies auch ruhig und mit einem nahezu unglaublichen Geschick, durch ein anregendes Gespräch die anderen von seinem verborgenen Heißhunger abzulenken. Ja, sie hatten am Nachmittag eine Vesper zu sich genommen, doch diese war klein ausgefallen; nicht zuletzt aufgrund des langen Gesprächs mit Gandalf, dem Beziehen der Gemächer und den Unterhaltungen mit Arwen und dem Fürsten von Ithilien, der Aragorn in dessen Abwesenheit vertrat.

Elrond mochte man seinen Appetit nur auf den dritten Blick ansehen, seine Söhne Elrohir und Elladan jedoch stempelten derweil die allgemeinen Ansichten, dass Elben wenig Nahrung bedurften, fast der Lüge. Die beiden Männer, die – wenn nötig – sich in gefürchtete Krieger verwandelten, und genauso schnell und tödlich wie ein Blitz zuzuschlagen vermochten, langten kräftig zu, was Pippin und Merry zu den einen oder anderen Neckereien veranlassten, die die Brüder mit der typischen Fröhlichkeit des erstgeborenen Volkes kommentierten. Viele Menschen hielten Elben für entrückt und unnahbar, andere wiederum, die in den Genuss ihrer wahren Gastfreundschaft gekommen waren, wussten, dass die ‚Kinder der Valar' mitunter sogar albern werden konnten, zu Späßen und Scherzen aufgelegt waren und das Leben in vollen Zügen genossen. Und dass selbst erfahrene Krieger, die über dreitausend Jahre alt waren, ein fröhliches Gemüt haben konnten, bewiesen die Zwillinge immer wieder. Und so machte es ihnen nichts aus, dass die beiden Hobbitvetter sie wegen ihres Appetits neckten, denn umgekehrt taten sie das Gleiche.

Auch Glorfindel, der in seinem ersten und auch zweiten Leben unendlichen Entbehrungen durchlitten und somit gelernt hatte, das eigene Wohl hinten an zu stellen, genoss augenscheinlich das üppige Mahl und beteiligte sich so gut wie gar nicht an dem Gespräch, sondern genoss die leckeren Speisen und den Umstand, mal keinen kalten Wind um die Nase wehen zu spüren. Der mächtige Elbenkrieger erinnerte nun wirklich beinahe an einen Jüngling, was durch die legerere und dennoch so schmeichelnde Kleidung, die er und seine drei Begleiter neben einem Festgewand mitgenommen hatten, noch betont wurde. Und wenn er an die Blicke der Bediensteten in der Zitadelle dachte, als er vorhin von seinem Gemach zum Speisesaal ging, so fragte er sich, wie die Zwillinge und Legolas dies aushielten. Sicher, Elladan und Elrohir waren keine Kinder von Traurigkeit und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, jungen Menschenmädchen die Köpfe nur durch ein Zuzwinkern zu verdrehen – oder genossen einfach die bewundernden Blicke, derer sie in Bruchtal nicht mehr so häufig begegneten. Doch Legolas waren solche Dinge unangenehm wie ihm. Und wie der Sohn Thranduils mit den manchmal peinlichen Reaktionen der weiblichen Bevölkerung umging, war etwas, wonach er ihn bei Gelegenheit einmal fragen würde. Glorfindel verließ Imladris in den letzten Jahrhunderten nur noch selten, und wenn, so wurden ihm die Reaktionen der Menschen auf ihn und seinesgleichen immer rätselhafter. Vielleicht würden ihm die Ansichten eines, für ihn jungen Elben wie Legolas hilfreich sein.

Gandalf beobachtete die seinen alten Freund, dessen Söhne und den einstigen Balrogbezwinger, und lächelte unsichtbar. Wenn er richtig gerechnet hatte, dann mussten die vier Elben seit einer Woche so gut wie nicht geschlafen und sich kaum Zeit zum Essen genommen haben, anderenfalls wären sie noch nicht hier in Minas Tirith, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie vor knapp drei Wochen erst aus Bruchtal abgereist waren. Der alte Spruch stimmte immer wieder: Liebe verleiht Flügel, denn es waren nicht nur die Sorgen das Geschick Gondors gewesen, die die vier Elben zur Höchstleistung getrieben hatten, sondern vor allem ihre Liebe zu Estel und zu Arwen, die zu behüten sie gekommen waren.

Faramir, der neben seiner Verlobten Platz genommen hatte, beobachtete den großen Appetit der vier Erstgeborenen ebenfalls mit vergnügten Mitgefühl; gleichzeitig wuchs die Spannung in ihm. Frodos Bericht über die Ankunft von Schaustellern hätte ihn normaler Weise nicht beunruhigt, doch das, was der Halbling ihm an Details meldete, hatte ihn ihm Wachsamkeit geweckt. Und nicht nur in ihm. Auch Mithrandir hatte leise vor sich hin gebrummt und etwas von „… seltsam…" gemurmelt. Schausteller, die aus dem Süden nach Gondor kamen, waren selten; vor allem zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Allerdings standen die Tore der Weißen Stadt für fahrendes Volk offen und die Bewohner liebten die Abwechslung, die die Besuche der Mimen mit sich brachten.

Faramirs Blick glitt erneut zwischen Frodo und Elrond hin und her und innerlich schmunzelte er, als er an die Begrüßung des Hobbits dachte, als dieser mit seinem Freund Sam in die Zitadelle zurückkehrte, das Kaminzimmer aufsuchte, dort den Elbenfürst sah und ihn mit einer tiefen Verbeugung grüßte – nur um einen Moment später auf ihn zuzueilen und beide Arme um seine Taille zu schlingen. Und bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Sam erneut versucht hatte auf Sindarin zu grüßen, wobei er sich hoffnungslos verhaspelte, stieg Belustigung in ihm auf. Durch das Auftauchen Elinhas hatte Legolas anscheinend noch keine Zeit gefunden, dem freundlichen Hobbitgärtner seine Sprache etwas näher zu bringen.

Éowyn beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Hast du etwas wegen den Schaustellern unternommen?" fragte sie leise und Faramir entging nicht, wie sowohl Lady Arwen, als auch deren Brüder, ihr Vater und Glorfindel ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

„Ich lasse sie überprüfen, auch wenn es sicherlich nicht viel bringt. Schausteller schließen sich aus ganz Mittelerde zusammen und bilden Truppen. Dennoch habe ich angeordnet, dass man auf sie achtet."

„Sie verpassten Estels Geburtstag um einen Tag", ließ Arwen sich vernehmen und ihr Vater nickte langsam, während er sich mit der Serviette den Mund abtupfte, bevor er sie wieder auf seinen in Samt gekleideten Schoß legte und den Weinbecher ergriff. „In der Tat ist dies ein unglückseliger Umstand für sie oder es steckt mehr dahinter!" Er lehnte dankend ab, als Merry ihm die Platte mit den Kartoffeln anbot. Nein, er war wahrhaftig satt – so satt, wie lange nicht mehr. Und die Tatsache, rechtzeitig in Minas Tirith eingetroffen zu sein, seine Tochter unversehrt vorzufinden und die tagenlangen Ritte durch Kälte und anfangs Schnee, Eis und Sturm ließen ihn nun doch etwas müde werden. Doch er spürte genau, dass es ein schwerwiegender Fehler wäre, jetzt bereits sein Gemach aufzusuchen. Trotz einsetzender Schläfrigkeit verspürte er ein merkwürdiges Prickeln in der Luft, welches sich immer mehr und mehr verdichtete. Sein Augenmerk fand Gandalf, der eine dicke, weiße Braue hob und dann langsam nickte. Ja, die Schatten waren heran! Und es war an ihnen beiden, diese von jenen zu unterscheiden, die das Kerzen- und Kaminlicht an die Wände warf.

Und ohne ihr Wissen fand draußen auf der Veste eine kleine Vorstellung der Schausteller statt, die von dem Türwächter Bjálfi nach der hoffnungsvollen Anfrage der Wache genehmigt worden war. Der Mann, der darüber Entscheidung trug, wer zum König vorgelassen wurde oder nicht und somit ein hohes Ansehen genoss, beobachtete mit gespielter Langweile das Treiben unweit des Weißen Baumes. Offiziell erlaubte er dies ungewöhnliche Spektakel, um sich ein Urteil darüber zu bilden, ob diese Mimen am nächsten Tag vor der Königin und dem anderen Hofvolk auftreten dürfte, und niemand stellte seine Absichten diesbezüglich in Frage. Und so ging auch das leichte Nicken seines Kopfes unter, welches er dem Anführer der Schaustellertruppe gab, welcher ihn aus stechend schwarzen Augen unverwandt ansah und seinen langen dünnen Schnurbart zwirbelte.

Und Bjálfi wusste, dass beim nächsten Tagesanbruch die Sonnenstrahlen ein anderes Minas Tirith bescheinen würden, als jetzt…

Aragorn schaute sich wachsam um, begriff, dass ihnen auf diesem ebenen Platz am Ufer des Anduin ein Lagerplatz förmlich angeboten wurde, hob eine Hand und rief ein lautes „HALT!" Dies war ein Befehl, den jeder gerne nachkam; besonders, weil sie seit ihrem Aufbruch von der Weißen Stadt nicht eine Pause eingelegt hatten. Die Dunkelheit war bereits herein gebrochen und es wurde für Pferd und Reiter langsam gefährlich, weiter zu ziehen, zumal sie keine Fackeln entzünden durften, die den Weg etwas beschienen hätten. Nichts durchdrang eine feuchte, nebelige Luft mehr als der Schein von Feuer, und wenn sie die Verfolgten überraschen wollten, deren Spur unermüdlich neben dem Fluss verlief, so durften sie sie nicht durch Lichter warnen.

„Wir schlagen hier unser Lager auf!" beschloss Estel und schwang sich geschmeidig aus dem Sattel. Éomer tat es ihm gleich und klopfte seinem Reittier dankend den Hals. Auch die anderen Reiter kamen dem Befehl nach, nur zwei bildeten die Ausnahme: Elinha und Gimli.

Die junge Frau wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr, wie sie sich rühren sollte. Rücken, Hüften, Oberschenkel und Waden schmerzten und waren beinahe steif von der verkrampften Haltung, in der sie nun seit Stunden gefangen war. Elinha wusste, dass sie nur ein Bein über den Hals ihrer Stute schwingen und hinab springen musste, um endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, doch ihre Glieder waren aus Blei. Sie spürte die Blicke einiger der Männer auf sich gerichtet und trotz ihrer Müdigkeit erwachte Trotz und Ehrgeiz in ihr. Nein! Sie würde sich nicht zum Gespött machen, noch die ‚Herren der Schöpfung' in ihrer Meinung bekräftigen, Frauen wären schwach.

Die Zähne zusammen beißend hob sie ihr rechtes Bein an, schwang es mit Hilfe ihrer Hände über den Hals der Stute, stemmte sich im Sattel hoch und sprang zu Boden – und wären nicht zwei starke Arme gewesen, die sie auffingen und aufrecht hielten, so wäre sie im Schnee gelandet, als ihre Knie sofort nachgaben. Gerade noch vermochte sie es, den Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als winzige, scharfe Dolche durch ihre Beine fuhren, während der inzwischen fast schon vertraute Duft von Wald und Wiesen sie umhüllte.

„Langsam, _iëll alag nîn_ (mein stürmisches Mädchen). Wenn man so lange von anderen Beinen getragen wurde, so sind die eigenen oft beleidigt!" Legolas zwinkerte ihr zu; wohl wissend, welche Probleme sie hatte. Schon geraume Zeit hatte er beobachtet, wie sie blasser und verkrampfter wurde, wohl aber auch stolzer und ehrgeiziger. Sie wollte nicht zurück stehen und die anderen aufhalten, sondern ertrug tapfer die schmerzlicher werden Krämpfe in ihren Muskeln, für die diese Art der Belastung etwas Fremdes war, und kam nicht umhin ihrem Durchhaltevermögen Respekt zu zollen. Ja, sie war wahrlich eine Dúnedain und zudem eine starke Persönlichkeit – auch wenn sie sich soeben stöhnend an ihm festhielt, leise fluchte, ihre Bewegungen steif wie gefrorenes Geäst waren und sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie atmete tief durch, straffte mit einer Grimasse ihre Schultern und murmelte ein „_Hannon leh_!"

„Probleme?" Aragorn trat zu ihnen und musterte die junge Frau genau. Beinahe augenblicklich wuchs deren schmale Gestalt ein wenig, während sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln erwiderte: „Nein, mein König. Ich danke für Eure Fürsorge!"

Natürlich entgingen den gut geschulten Augen eines Heilers wie Aragorn nicht, wie es tatsächlich um Elinha stand, doch ihr Stolz imponierte ihm. Außerdem, so wusste er, würde Legolas sich um ihr Wohl kümmern und dem wollte er nicht im Wege stehen. „Gern geschehen!" erwiderte er freundlich, blinzelte seinem elbischen Freund kurz zu und ging dann hinüber zu den Männer, die begannen, das Lager aufzuschlagen.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen und deine Beine massieren", riet ihr der Sohn Thranduils und wurde mit einem schrägen Blick bedacht. „Sicher, der schneebedeckte Stein da drüben sieht sehr gemütlich aus – oder dieses Schneefeld da oberhalb des Wassers. Und erst die Massage! Die Männer hier werden begeistert sein!" brummte sie und machte eine weitschweifende Handbewegung, während sie ihrer Stute über die Nüstern strich.

Legolas hob beide Brauen. „Die Zelte werden in Kürze aufgestellt sein und…"

Ein ungeduldiges Räuspern unterbrach die beiden. „Ich störe äußerst ungern, aber wäre der Herr Elb vielleicht so gütig, mir von diesem hochbeinigen Biest herunter zu helfen?"

Erstaunt blickten die junge Dúnedain und der Elbenprinz sich um und entdeckten Gimli, der nach wie vor auf Arod hockte und ein recht missmutiges Gesicht machte. Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes sah ihn belustigt an. „Spring doch einfach runter! Ich dachte immer, Zwerge scheuen keine Hindernisse!"

„Das ist kein Hindernis, sondern eine _Höhe_!" korrigierte ihn der Naugrim und in den Mundwinkeln Legolas' zuckte es amüsiert. „Ein Zwerg, der Furcht vor der Höhe hat! Wie hast du es nur geschafft, Moira zu durchqueren?" Während er sprach, trat er auf sein Pferd und Gimli zu, der ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. „Oi! Wer von uns beiden fällt denn die Decke auf dem Kopf unter der Erde? Mir nicht!"

„Ich rede nicht von der Decke, sondern von den Abgründen!" korrigierte ihn sein elbischer Freund, während er Arod sacht streichelte, dann Gimli ohne Vorwarnung um die Hüften packte und von dem Schimmel herunter hob.

„Hey, ich bin doch kein Kleinkind!" erklang sofort der laute Protest, der von einem breiten Grinsen beantwortet wurde. „Ja, der Bart spricht vom Gegenteil!" Damit führte Legolas sein Pferd von ihm fort und der Zwerg sah ihm verblüfft nach, runzelte die Stirn, überlegte einen Moment, sperrte dann Augen und Mund auf und rief aus: „Als ob das der einzige Grund wäre, Spitzohr!"

Elinha musste lächeln, so müde und voller Sorge sie auch war. Es war schon beinahe unheimlich, wie die Scherze der beiden so unterschiedlichen Freunde sie immer wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen vermochten. Sich etwas streckend rollte sie die Schultern – Eru, ihr tat jeder Knochen weh! – und führte dann die goldfarbene Stute hinter Legolas her und klopfte im Vorübergehen Gimli auf die Schultern. „Ärgert Euch nicht, Herr Gimli! Für Legolas müssen wir alle wie Kinder wirken!"

„Hmpf!" machte da der Naugrim. „Dabei ist er unter seinesgleichen selbst ein junger Hüpfer!"

Schmunzelnd setzte Elinha ihren Weg vor und tastete verstohlen nach den Verschlüssen ihres Reitmantels, die… an die sie nicht heran kam! Sie stöhnte lautlos auf, als ihr klar wurde, was das bedeutete! Sie würde tatsächlich… _‚Das hat Königin Arwen mit Absicht gemacht!'_ durchfuhr es sie und bei der Vorstellung, den Elbenprinzen um Hilfe zu bitten die Schnüre ihres Obergewandes zu lösen, bekam sie bereits jetzt rote Wangen.

Sie bemerkte nicht Aragorns Blick, der ihr folgte, und durch und durch amüsiert war. Erst jetzt erinnerte er sich, dass Arwen diesen Reitmantel niemals ohne Hilfe an- oder ablegte und… ‚Du bist schlimmer als jede Füchsin, Liebste, auch wenn ich nie gedacht hätte, dass du das Kuppelspiel so perfekt beherrschst!' dachte er vergnügt und sehnte er sich für einen Moment nach der Nähe seiner Gemahlin. Jetzt in der Wärme ihrer Arme zu versinken würde ihm die Kraft und den Frieden geben, den er benötigte.

Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass in diesem Moment der Kreis des Verrats in Minas Tirith sich schloss, als aus Säbeltanz, Feuerschlucken und Seilakrobatik bitterer Ernst wurde…

TBC…

Yupp, wieder ein Cliffhanger von der gemeinen Sorte – und auch, wenn ich eigentlich in diesem Kapitel die Action schon einbringen wollte, so dachte ich es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich damit anfange und dann mitten drin aufhöre, denn die ganze Sache ist nicht mit ein paar Schwerthieben abgetan.

Entsprechend geht es im nächsten Chapt (endgültig) rund und Merry und Pippin werden sich beweisen müssen, so wie einige andere.

Ich beeile mich (wie immer)

Alles Liebe

Lywhn


	26. Die Dunkelheit beginnt

**25. Kapitel – Die Dunkelheit beginnt**

Es ging schnell – zu schnell, als dass irgendjemand es hätte voraussehen oder auch nur erahnen können. Eben noch bestaunten die Turmwachen den anmutigen und trotzdem so gefährlich aussehenden Säbeltanz der sieben Schausteller und von einem auf den nächsten Moment stachen sie auf die Gondorer ein. Bevor die anderen auch nur wussten, was geschah, waren die ersten ihrer Kameraden auch schon gefallen und sie selbst fanden sich in einem kurzen, heftigen Kampf wieder, den sie nicht gewinnen konnten, als aus dem Tunnel noch mehr Männer nachkamen und ungehindert die Veste betreten konnten, da die beiden Wächter an dessen Ausgang ihren Posten verlassen hatten, um den anderen zur Hilfe zu kommen. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke entbrandete eine wilde Auseinandersetzung, in der die diensthabenden Wachen buchstäblich überrannt wurden. Waffen klirrten aufeinander, zornige Flüche entkamen den verschiedenen Kehlen, Schmerzensschreie hallten über den Platz des Weißen Baumes.

Miövitnis' Rufe übertönten das Getümmel: „Sichert den Tunnel und das Wachhaus!"

Sein Befehl kam nicht einen Moment zu früh, denn aus dem nahen Wachhaus stürmten bereits die ersten Wächter, die sich hastig ihre Rüstungen übergestreift hatten und auch aus dem Tunnel erklang der erste Lärm von raschen, näher kommenden Schritten.

Die Korsaren handelten so, wie sie es gewohnt waren: rasch, kühl, skrupellos und überlegt. Den Tunnel zu sichern war für sie ein Leichtes, denn der Ausgang ließ immer nur zwei oder drei Pferde oder fünf bis sechs bewaffnete Männer auf einmal durch, die beim Betreten der Veste sofort von ihren Gegnern nieder gemacht wurden. Es dauerte nicht lange, und der Befehlshaber der Stadtwache, die durch den Krach vor den Königshallen angelockt worden war, befahl den Rückzug. Es brachte nichts, seine Männer niedermetzeln zu lassen, ohne auch nur eine entfernte Chance auf einen Sieg.

Das Gleiche ging beim Wachhaus vonstatten. Die ‚Schausteller' verhinderten, dass die Turmwächter, die eigentlich frei hatten, nicht hinaus konnten, doch als einige von ihnen sogar durch die Fenster hinaus gelangen wollten, gab Miövitnis einen knappen Befehl an zwei seiner Leute. Nur wenige Augenblicke später surrten Brandpfeile durch die kalte Luft, verschwanden im Wachhaus, trafen hier und da einen unglückseligen Soldaten und begannen mit ihrem schlimmen Werk: dem Schüren eines Brandes. Jene, die aufgrund des sich rasch ausbreitenden Feuers versuchten zu entkommen, liefen den Korsaren direkt in die Arme, doch auch diese hatten inzwischen einige Verluste. Und Menschen, die drohten ein Opfer von Flammen zu werden, setzen ungeahnte Kräfte frei. So kam es, dass doch einige der Soldaten die feindliche Reihe zu durchbrechen vermochten, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es ihnen genauso ergehen würde wie ihren Kameraden, die erschlagen oder schwer verletzt am Boden lagen und deren Blut den restlichen Schnee rot färbte.

Und inmitten des Kampfes stand Miövitnis. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten triumphierend, die Flammen, die mittlerweile aus den Fenstern des Wachhauses schlugen, tauchten sein Haar und seine braun gebrannte Haut in einen kupferfarbenen Schimmer und glänzten auf den beiden Säbeln, die er führte. Ja, die Turmwache wehrte sich, doch dass es ihnen tatsächlich gelingen würde, die Veste zu nehmen – und danach sah es wahrlich aus – war ein Unsicherheitsfaktor gewesen, den er nicht hatte einschätzen können.

Er machte vier seiner Männer ein Zeichen und diese eilten die Stufen zu den Königshallen empor, doch – wie sollte es auch anders sein – das Tor war verschlossen. Der Lärm des Kampfes war selbstverständlich drinnen gehört worden und man hatte den Eingang gesichert. Miövitnis lächelte spöttisch. Dass ihn das nicht aufzuhalten vermochte, konnten die Leute in der Zitadelle nicht ahnen – denn es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Bjálfi das Tor von innen öffnen würde.

„Bisher verlief es gut!" ließ sich sein Vertrauter Hanikarr neben ihm vernehmen und Miövitnis schnaubte leise. „Noch sind wir nicht drin! Noch haben wir nicht die Geiseln, die wir brauchen!" Er blickte den Mann an seiner Seite an und grinste plötzlich. „Aber was wäre eine Eroberung ohne Herausforderung?"

In dem Moment sah er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung und bemerkte, wie die im Tor eingelassene Türe sich etwas bewegte. „Nun, Bjálfi mag ein Verräter sein, aber er hält, was er verspricht!" Er schaute sich rasch um. Nur wenige Gondorer lebten noch und jene, die der Tod noch nicht ereilt hatte, waren schwer verwundet. Die erste Hürde war genommen – und in Kürze würde auch die zweite hinter ihnen zurück liegen.

*********************

Legolas beobachtete nunmehr seit einiger Zeit die ergebnislosen Bemühungen Elinhas und verkniff sich ein Feixen. Schon einige Male hatte er ihr seine Hilfe anbieten wollen, doch da sie ihm bewusst den Rücken zudrehte und sie beide zudem nicht alleine waren, hatte er davon abgesehen.

Die Zelte waren rasch aufgestellt gewesen – gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor der Nebel so dicht wurde, dass man das Gefühl hatte durch eisigen Dampf zu gehen – und Gimli und er waren von einer kurzen Besprechung mit Aragorn und Éomer zurückgekehrt. Die Männer, die sie einzuholen gedachten, hatten einen nicht unbeachtlichen Vorsprung und so wären Estel und die anderen ihnen gerne noch weiterhin gefolgt, doch das Wetter zwang sie das Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Doch sobald die Helligkeit des nächsten Tages wiedergekehrt sein war, würden sie sich erneut auf den Weg machen.

Aragorn hatte vorgeschlagen, nur einige Unterkünfte zu errichten und hatte sich innerlich sogar darauf eingerichtet, dass der König der Mark und sein elbischer und zwergischer Freund mit in seinem Zelt nächtigen würden, doch der Sohn Thranduils hatte auf Elinha aufmerksam gemacht, die – als Frau – ein eigene kleine Stätte hatte, und dass er sie in der fremden Umgebung nicht alleine zu lassen gedachte. Der Elb hatte mit den Augen gerollt, als der gondorische König ihn vielsagend angeschaut und dann gelacht hatte, während Gimli sich sofort eingeschaltet hatte: „Keine Sorge, Aragorn, ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass der Junge keine Dummheiten anstellt!" Dann hatte er sich vor Legolas aufgebaut, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn aus dunklen Augen fest angeschaut. „Ich schlafe ebenfalls in eurem Zelt!"

„Und wie, bitte sehr, soll Elinha dann Schlaf finden? Dein Schnarchen weckt Tote auf!" hatte der Elbenprinz halb scherzend, halb empört eingeworfen, woraufhin der Naugrim einmal mehr einen Beweis für die Sturheit seines Volkes erbracht hatte. „Das Mädchen ist halb tot vor Müdigkeit, also wird sie gut schlafen können. Du bist an mein Schnarchen gewöhnt und ich schnarche im Übrigen nur nach einigen Gläsern Wein oder Ale. Und da beides nicht zu meinem Abendbrot gehören werden, werde ich still und leise vor mich hinschlummern."

„Ein Zwerg und ‚schlummern'!" zog Legolas ihn auf, wurde jedoch von Éomer an einer weiteren freundschaftlichen Attacke gehindert, als dieser betont harmlos einwarf: „Die junge Dame soll _schlafen_, Legolas, und das kann sie sicherlich besser, wenn sie von dir ein wenig abgelenkt wird!" Voller Interesse hatte der Rohir bemerkt, wie die Ohren des Elben feuerrot wurden. Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes hatte daraufhin etwas in seiner Mundart gebrummt, was Aragorn in schallendes Lachen hatte ausbrechen lassen, und war dann mit einem „Bis Morgen!" gegangen; ‚Anstandsdame' Gimli auf seinen Fersen.

Und nun saß er auf seinem Nachtlager, welches aus zwei Decken und einem Fell bestand, hatte sich seines Umhanges und seiner Waffen entledigt und beobachtete im Schein des klein gehaltenen Feuers, welches in der Mitte des Zeltes leise glomm, damit es so wenig Licht wie möglich nach draußen sandte, wie die junge Frau sich mit dem elbischen Reitmantel abmühte. Gimli, der auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes sein eigenes Lager hatte, klapperte soeben mit den Zinntellern und drei Bechern, denn in Kürze würde das Essen verteilt werden, welches unweit von ihnen von einem Versorgungsgardisten zubereitet wurde: dicker Eintopf mit Fleisch, dazu Brot und Käse.

Elinha fluchte lautlos und vergaß für einige lange Momente sogar ihre Ängste und ihren Kummer. Gut, die Schärpe zu öffnen hatte kein Problem dargestellt. Und auch die Schnüre vorne hatten sich leicht lösen lassen. Doch der Reitmantel war so sehr auf Figur geschnürt, dass sie auch die hinteren lockern musste, wollte sie beim Ausziehen nicht die Nähte an den Ärmeln übermäßig strapazieren, und sie hatte Furcht, das wertvolle und vor allem geliehene Kleidungsstück zu beschädigen. Und hinten kam sie nun einmal nicht heran. Gut, den Knoten konnte sie entwirren und sie hatte dies sogar geschafft, aber danach musste die Raffung auseinander gezogen werden und das war nicht durch einfaches Ziehen zu bewerkstelligen. Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf Gimli, der soeben auf die Teller pustete, um sie von dem Staub im Gepäck zu säubern und das Geschirr dann kritisch vor dem Feuer begutachtete, bevor er grummelte: „Wenn die nicht bald mit dem Essen kommen, falle ich um!" Er rieb sich den Bart. „Ich hole uns was!" Damit stapfte er zum Zeltausgang und war bereits halb verschwunden, als er sich noch einmal halb zurücklehnte ohne sich umzudrehen, Elb und Mädchen fest ansah und einen mahnenden Zeigefinger hob. „Und seid ja brav, bis ich wieder da bin!"

Legolas riss Augen und Mund auf, bevor er spöttisch hinterher rief: „_Aíe, Ada_!" Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Als wäre ich ein Elbling!" Für die Dauer einiger Herzschläge traf sein Blick den ihren, dann hob er eine Braue. „Wenn… ich dir meine Hilfe anbieten darf?"

Elinha biss sich auf die Lippen und wandte sie sich rasch wieder ab – aber nicht, ohne dass er zuvor bemerkte, wie ihre Wangen sich leicht röteten. „Ich danke, Herr Legolas, aber ich wüsste nicht wobei." – _‚Doch! Das wissen du und auch er genau!'_ sagte eine leise Stimme in ihr und die junge Dúnedain schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn der gute Stoff beschädigt werden würde. Vieler fleißiger Hände Arbeit war nötig, ihn zu weben und zu verzieren!"

Das Mädchen machte regelrecht einen Satz in die Höhe und unterdrückte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei, als seine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr erklang. „Eru! Legolas! Erschreckt mich nicht so!" Sie sah über die Schulter zu ihm auf und ihr Herzschlag stockte für einen Moment, als sie das spitzbübische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sah. Da war er wieder: dieses kurze Aufleben eines Lausbuben, der anscheinend – irgendwo – tief in dem Elb existierte.

„Warum so schreckhaft? Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa… ein schlechtes Gewissen?" erkundigte er sich mit gespielter Harmlosigkeit.

Seine schelmische Frage überrumpelte sie ein wenig. „Nein, habe ich nicht! Aber wenn Ihr Euch… so anschleicht, muss ich mich ja erschrecken!" verteidigte sie sich beinahe unbeholfen und hörte entsetzt, wie gepresst und hoch ihre Stimme klang. Und außerdem wurden ihre Wangen heiß – mal wieder. Seine Nähe war daran Schuld! Eindeutig!

Der Elbenprinz bemerkte das Aufblitzen in ihren Augen und ihre Unsicherheit, aber auch ihr Bemühen, Haltung zu bewahren. „Dreh dich um", sagte er sanft und als sie nicht sofort reagierte, umfing er sacht ihre Schultern und drehte sie mit dem Rücken wieder zu sich. Er nahm ihren dicken Zopf auf – selbst nach Nebel und im geflochtenen Zustand fühlte das Haar sich weich an – legte ihn über ihre Schultern und begann mit geschickten Fingern die Schnüre zu lösen. Deutlich hörte er, wie sie zuerst den Atem anhielt und dieser sich dann beschleunigte. Die Wärme ihres Körpers drang durch den Stoff und plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass er soeben dabei war, eine junge, ihm eigentlich noch fremde Frau auszuziehen. Nun, genau genommen half er ihr aus dem Mantel, wie es sich für einen Herrn gehörte, doch dies hier war anders, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie und warum.

Schließlich hatte er die Schnürung so weit gelockert, dass Elinha sich des Mantels entledigen konnte ohne Gefahr zu laufen, ihn zu beschädigen und zog ihn sacht von ihren Schultern. Sein Blick trank regelrecht das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, denn das knielange Untergewand und die engen Beinlinge umschmiegten und umspielten ihre schlanke Figur und gaben mehr preis, als dass sie verbargen, obwohl die Stoffe nicht durchsichtig waren. Dieses Mädchen in elbischer Kleidung zu sehen, beunruhigte ihn aufs Äußerste und für einen Moment war er versucht, die Spitzen seiner Finger über die helle, weiche Haut ihres Halses wandern zu lassen. Und er wusste nicht, was er als nächstes – vielleicht sogar törichtes – getan hätte, wenn nicht in diesem Moment Gimli zurück gekehrt wäre; einen der Wachen im Schlepptau.

„Herrlich dicke Bohnensuppe mit Speck, Fleisch und…" begann der Zwerg und stoppte mitten im Schritt, so dass der Mann hinter ihm fast in ihn hinein gelaufen wäre, als Elb und Mädchen auseinander fuhren. Die Augen des Naugrims wurden schmal und er atmete tief durch, bedeutete seinem Begleiter, den Topf mit der Suppe und das Tablett mit dem Brot abzusetzen und wartete, bis der Gondorer fort war, bevor er knurrte: „Kann man euch nicht eine Minute aus den Augen lassen?"

Es war Elinha, die antwortete: „Der Herr Legolas war so freundlich, mir aus dem Mantel zu helfen, Herr Gimli! Ich schätze, dass diese Form von Höflichkeit auch bei Eurem Volk gelitten ist."

Das Kinn des Zwerges klappte nach unten und der junge Elb lachte hell und klar auf – und warum ihm so warm wurde, als sie ihn ohne zu zögern ‚verteidigte', verwirrte ihn.

„Ähäm", räusperte Gimli sich und stapfte zu dem Topf mit der Suppe, der unweit von ihm auf dem Boden stand. „Und warum hat der Herr Elb dann damit solange gewartet, bis ich weg war? Du kämpfst doch schon die ganze Zeit mit diesem komplizierten Elbengewand!"

Die junge Dúnedain schenkte ihm ein geradezu bezauberndes Lächeln. „Da Ihr meine Schwierigkeiten bemerktet, Herr Gimli, verwundert es mich sehr, dass Ihr mir nicht Eure Hilfe angeboten habt. Vielleicht… ist doch etwas dran an dem Gerede der Leute, dass Zwerge eine andere Etikette haben, als Menschen und Elben?"

Der Mund des Naugrims bildete – mal wieder – ein perfektes ‚O', bevor er die Stirn runzelte. „Ich dränge mich lediglich nicht einer hübschen jungen Frau auf!" brummte er schließlich, und Legolas legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Also war es an mir, Elinha zu helfen, oder _mellon nîn_?"

Ein schräger Blick traf ihn. „Darin bist du ja inzwischen geübt!" Er blinzelte zu der jungen Frau auf. „Sei bloß auf der Hut, Mädchen! Das ist eine ganz raffinierte Masche von diesen Spitzohren: Lächeln, Hilfe anbieten, ihr Aussehen in die Waagschale werfen, den Charme gleich hinterher, noch ein paar warme Töne dazu, ein Trost spendender Händedruck – und schon ist man von ihnen eingewickelt!"

„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung, Gimli?" fragte Legolas scherzhaft, breitete zwei große Felle zu beiden Seiten des Topfes aus und holte die Zinnteller.

„Die Frau Galadriel hat es nicht nötig, mit diesen Mitteln…" Er verstummte und sein Gesicht nahm nahezu die gleiche Farbe an wie sein Bart, während der junge Elb anfing zu lachen und auf Elinhas fragenden Blick hin rasch erklärte: „Du musst wissen, dass Gimli eigentlich uns Elben nicht ausstehen kann. Und als wir im Goldenen Wald eintrafen, bezeichnete er Frau Galadriel als Elbenhexe und dass er, als Zwerg, sich ihrem Zauber widersetzen könnte. Aber dann traf er sie und…"

„Sag es nicht, Legolas!" entfuhr es dem peinlich berührten Naugrim.

„… sie lächelte ihn an, sprach mit ihm…"

„Wage es nicht mein Freund!"

„… und unser unbestechlicher, Elben verachtender Zwerg…"

„LEGOLAS!"

„… verlor sein Herz an sie!"

Ein strahlend blaues und ein funkelnd braunes Augenpaar sahen sich an, bevor der Sindar-Elb voller Wärme schmunzelte. „Gimli, du bist nicht der erste und wirst nicht der letzte sein, der der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes erliegt – auch wenn sie dich anscheinend in ihr Herz geschlossen hat." Als er sah, wie sein Freund verlegen zu Boden schaute, setzte er amüsiert hinzu: „Obwohl ich beim besten Willen nicht weiß, warum!"

Der Kopf des Zwerges ruckte wieder empor und als nächstes folgte eine Aufzählung aller zwergischer Vorzüge, ergänzt von zig ‚guten' Gründen, warum Frau Galadriel sich einmal von dem ‚elbischen Getue' um sie herum ablenkten wollte und endete mit einem: „Und außerdem solltest gerade du nicht von einem verlorenen Herzen sprechen, Spitzohr! Du bist nämlich dabei genau jenes und deinen Kopf zu verlieren!"

Diesmal war Legolas es, dessen Röte sich über seine Wangen zog, bevor er trocken erwiderte: „Kopflos bin ich nicht, _mellon nîn_, das ist eher etwas für andere!"

Elinha hatte schweigend und belustigt zugehört, und derweil die Teller gefüllt. Als Gimli erwähnte, dass ihr elbischer Beschützer dabei war, das eigene Herz zu verlieren, presste eine Faust ihren Magen zusammen. Er hatte… jemanden daheim, der auf ihn wartete? Obwohl dies nicht unerwartet kam, löste es dennoch einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust aus. Aber dann sah sie auf und begegnete seinem Blick, der sie kurz – und beinahe unsicher – streifte. Und die Intensität in seinen Augen ließ sie schlucken. „Ich… ich habe bereits die Teller gefüllt", flüsterte sie und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Sehr gut!" Gimli rieb sich die Hände. „Ich habe Hunger wie ein Hobbit!"

Er saß bereits, als sein Freund und das Mädchen es ihm gleich taten, und für einen Moment fragte Elinha sich, wie ihre Gönnerin, der sie die schützenden und feinen Sachen, das Pferd und den Umstand, dass sie hier sein durfte, den Abend verbrachte.

*********************

Bei dem ersten ungewöhnlichen Lärm vom Platz des Springbrunnens her, hatten die vier Elbenherren und Arwen ihr Besteck sinken lassen und Faramir hatte sich mit einem höflichen „Entschuldigt mich bitte!" erhoben, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Elrond hatte fragend eine Braue gehoben, ihm nachgeschaut und sich dann leise an seine Tochter gewandt, die allerdings etwas ratlos wirkte. Dem feinen elbischen Gehör entging nicht, dass es sich bei den Geräuschen um recht rhythmische Musik handelte, begleitet von Lachen und Jubel. Sicher, die Turmwachen vertrieben sich hin und wieder die Zeit mit kleinen Feiern oder scherzten miteinander, dies war jedoch ungewöhnlich.

Faramir kehrte nach nur kurzer Zeit zurück, bedachte seine Verlobte mit einem liebevollen Blick und meldete: „Ein paar Gaukler, die den Männern Kurzweil bringen."

Arwen runzelte die Stirn – das war noch ungewöhnlicher – und erwiderte leise: „Wer hat die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben?"

„Bjálfi, Milady. Die Gaukler sind wohl schon seit heute Nachmittag in der Stadt und gedenken ihre Anwesenheit mehr publik zu machen", erwiderte der Fürst von Ithilien. „Nach dem harten Winter ist dies sicherlich nach dem Geschmack der Männer."

Die Königin Gondors nickte langsam – Menschen! – und wandte sich wieder ihrem Abendbrot zu. Doch die Ruhe des Mahls dauerte nicht mehr lange an, denn plötzlich vernahmen sie, ihr Vater, ihre Brüder und Glorfindel etwas äußerst Alarmierendes: aus dem Lachen und Jauchzen waren Schreie geworden, und anstatt der Musik erklang das Klirren von Waffen.

Die Stühle flogen zurück, als Elladan und Elrohir wie ein Mann aufsprangen, dicht gefolgt von Glorfindel, dessen hellgoldenes Haar wie ein Schleier hinter ihm herwehte, als er als erster die Tür erreichte und hinaus stürmte; dicht gefolgt von den Zwillingen, Elrond und Faramir – alle darum bemüht, schnellstmöglich ihre Waffen zu holen. Auch Gandalf war aufgesprungen, ergriff seinen Stab und wandte sich an die beiden Damen: „Geht in das Gemach des Königs und verbarrikadiert euch dort!"

Éowyn setzte zum Protest an und auch Arwen schien mit dieser Art der Anweisung nicht einverstanden zu sein, doch der Weiße Zauberer, der das Temperament und auch den Kampfgeist der beiden Frauen kannte, kam ihnen zuvor. „Pippin, Merry? Es ist mal wieder an zwei Auenländern, für die Sicherheit und Ordnung in Gondor zu sorgen. Begleitet die beiden Damen hinauf und beschützt sie! Frodo, Sam, folgt mir!"

Damit wandte auch er sich zum Gehen und die beiden Freundinnen tauschten einen kurzen Blick miteinander – sich stumm miteinander verstehend.

Pippin und Merry befeuchteten sich nervös die Lippen, winkten Frodo und Sam nach, fassten ihren Mut zusammen, strafften die kleinen Schultern und traten energisch neben Elbin und Rohirin. „Miladies, wenn Ihr uns bitte folgen würdet!" bat Pip und setzte sich an die Spitze des kleinen Zuges, dem sich rasch einige weibliche Bedienstete anschlossen, die aufgeregt und verängstigt auf dem Gang waren. Der ‚Abendstern' schenkte ihnen einige beruhigende Worte, lausche mit einem Ohr hinunter in den Tumult und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war ihr Amt als Königin dieses Reiches nachzukommen. „Komm!" sagte sie an ihre menschliche Freundin gewandt, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie rasch hinter sich her, so dass die beiden Halblinge rennen mussten, um sie nicht zu verlieren.

Arwen eilte den Gang hinunter und erreichte die Treppen. Die Kampfgeräusche waren hier noch lauter und dann weiteten sich ihre Augen, als ein dünner aber sehr eindeutiger Geruch durch die Luft zog: Feuer.

„Hinauf zu meinem Gemach!" befahl sie, zog Éowyn hinter sich her und stürmte die Stufen empor zu dem Privatbereich des Königspaares. Auf halben Weg kamen ihr Elrond, die Zwillinge und Glorfindel entgegen; alle Vier bewaffnet. Nach einem letzten Blick eilten Vater und Tochter aneinander vorbei und Arwen schickte ein stummes Gebet zu Sternen, die Valar mögen ihn und ihre Brüder beschützen.

Unmittelbar darauf erreichten sie den persönlichen Bereich und Arwen hastete in ihr Gemach; die verängstigen Bediensteten hinter ihr und Éowyn. Mit einem Blick wurde klar, dass ihre kleine Schar beträchtlich angewachsen war und dass auch einige Köchinnen und alte Männer sich angeschlossen hatten. Und ihren Fragen und Blicken nach zu urteilen, erhofften sie sich Hilfe von ihr – eine Hilfe, die sie und Estel etwas kosten würde: Die Preisgabe eines Geheimnisses, welches unter anderen Umständen ihrem Gemahl und ihr Leben vielleicht einmal gerettet hätte. Jetzt aber galt es das Leben von vielen zu bewahren, welche in ihrer Obhut standen und so zögerte sie nicht einen Moment. Rasch trat sie an eine Wand, drückte etwas in einer kleinen Versenkung und ein Teil der Mauer schwang nach innen: eine Geheimtür. „Rasch!" befahl sie und wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte sie ob des Anblicks der ungläubigen Gesichter um sie herum gelächelt. „Fackeln befinden sich rechts von der Tür, ebenso Zündhölzer. Der Gang führt hinunter zu den Grabstätten und zum Bergrücken. Ein schmaler Pfad windet sich von dort hinab zum Fuß der Stadt. Beeilt euch und schaut nicht zurück!"

Dankesbekundungen, Lobpreisungen und Äußerungen über schlechte Gewissen, aus den Königshallen zu fliehen umgaben sie, als die Bediensteten sich an ihr vorbei schoben und die Elbin nahm sie mit einem warmen Blick kommentarlos hin.

Pippin und Merry starrten sich an; dann grinsten sie. „Also, nichts wie los!" rief der jüngere der beiden Vetter aus, als der letzte Bedienstete in der Dunkelheit des Ganges verschwand. Zu seiner Verwunderung verharrten jedoch beide Frauen genau dort, wo sie waren, bevor Arwen ruhig und klar befahl: „Peregrim Tuck? Ich beurlaube dich hiermit und entbinde dich von deinem Posten. Nur eine letzte Anordnung habe ich: sorge dafür, dass den Menschen, die durch jene Geheimtür flohen, sicher den Fuß der Stadt erreichen!"

Bevor Pip protestieren konnte, schaltete auch Éowyn sich ein. „Merry? Auch ich enthebe dich deiner Verpflichtungen und bitte dich, den Menschen dort sicheres Geleit zu geben!" Sie deutete auf den noch offenen Geheimgang.

Die beiden Hobbits sahen sich an, verschränkten wie ein Mann die Arme vor der Brust und setzten eine Mine auf, die man beinahe schon als bockig bezeichnen konnte. „Mein Befehl, für Eure Sicherheit zu sorgen, Lady Arwen, erhielt ich von Strei… König Elessar. Und nur er kann mich meines Postens entheben!" verkündete Pippin mit unverhohlenem Stolz.

„Das Gleiche gilt für mich! König Éomer vertraute Euch mir an, Lady Éowyn, und nur er kann meine Verpflichtung als beendet erklären!" nickte Merry energisch.

Die beiden Frauen seufzten. Es war klar, dass sie die beiden Auenländer nicht würden weg schicken können. Da die Zeit drängte, verzichtete die Elbin auf irgendwelche Diskussionen, schloss die Geheimtür und eilte zu ihren Kleidertruhen. „Ich habe etwas anderes für dich zum Tragen!" rief sie über die Schulter der Rohirin zu, öffnete die Truhe und griff nach den Schnüren eines eigenen Gewandes, verharrte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung. „Meine Herren!" begann sie streng. „Hätten die Herren Hobbits die Güte, uns ungestört unsere Kleidung gegen etwas Praktischeres tauschen zu lassen?"

Merry starrte sie groß an und wandte sich mit hochroten Wangen um. Nur Pippin begriff nicht so recht, was die Königin meinte. „Aber Herrin, wir müssen doch auf Euch aufpassen und…" Ein scharfer Schlag auf den Hinterkopf unterbrach ihn, während sein Vetter zischte: „Pip, die Damen wollen sich umziehen! Also dreh dich gefälligst um!"

„Oh?... OOHHH!" Ebenfalls mit gerötetem Kopf wandte er sich rasch ab und die beiden Freundinnen sahen sich an – trotz der Situation amüsiert. So rasch es ging wechselten sie in Reitgewänder, die mehr Beinfreiheit gewährleisteten, wobei sie sich gegenseitig halfen und immer wieder wachsam hinüber zu den beiden Hobbitrücken blickten, doch die Vettern hielten – selbstverständlich – ihre abgewandte Haltung bei. Éowyn hob eine Braue und grinste kurz, als die Elbin zwei lange, schlanke Schwerter zu Tage ‚zauberte', die unterhalb der Reitgewänder sich in der Truhe befunden hatten. Die junge Rohirin begriff sofort. „Arwen, das Gewand rutscht. Besteht die Möglichkeit…?"

„Natürlich, gerne!"

Nach wie vor übten die beiden Hobbits sich in Geduld und lauschten heimlich dem Rascheln der Gewänder. Dann wurde es ruhiger und die beiden Vetter warteten weiterhin auf ein Wort von den beiden Damen, dass diese wieder sittsam bekleidet waren und sie sich umdrehen konnten. Doch das blieb aus.

Schließlich räusperte Merry sich und sprach: „Herrin? Bitte verzeiht, wenn ich den Anschein erwecken sollte, Euch zu drängen, doch… können wir uns wieder Euch zuwenden?"

Erneut keine Antwort.

Die beiden Auenländer sahen sich groß an, schluckten schwer – irgendwie hatten sie das Gefühl, dass man mit ihnen das Gleiche gemacht hatte, wie sie früher mit den anderen: nämlich reingelegt – und wandten sich langsam um. Das Gemach war… leer!

„Weg!" entfuhr es Pippin. „Sie… sind weg!"

„Natürlich, du Schlauberger!" rief Merry aus und hastete los. „Gefoppt haben sie uns! Frauen! Ich weiß schon, warum ich mit Damen flirte und ansonsten sie auf Distanz halte!"

Die beiden Halblinge verließen fluchtartig die königlichen Gemächern und rannten den Gang entlang. Sie beide wussten genau, wo sie Lady Arwen und Lady Éowyn finden würden: nämlich dort, von woher der Lärm kam. Ihr bloßen Füße rutschten halb über den glatten Marmorboden, als sie die Treppe erreichten und hinunter eilten – nur darum bestrebt, ihre beiden Schutzbefohlenen zu finden.

*****************

Arwen und Éowyn erreichten das erste Stockwerk und sahen sich hastig um. Einer der Wächter eilte ihnen entgegen und rief: „Herrin! Die Veste wurde überrannt und das Wachhaus steht in Flammen! Bringt Euch in Sicherheit!"

Die Elbin erstarrte in der Bewegung. „Was ist mit meinem Vater und meinen Brüdern?" Ihr Tonfall ließ keinerlei Ausflüchte zu. Die Kampfgeräusche wurden lauter; nun vermengt mit Hilfeschreien und dem Stöhnen von Verletzten. Das Herz Arwens raste. Konnte es denn nie Frieden geben? Und warum geschah es jetzt – wo Estel gerade fort war?

„Sie haben den Eingang zu den Weißen Hallen gesichert und sammeln die verbliebenen Wachen um sich", gab der Gardist hastig Auskunft, bevor er wiederholte: „Bitte, Herrin, sowohl der Herr Elrond, wie auch Fürst Faramir gaben mir strikten Befehl dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass die Damen in Sicherheit gebracht werden."

Die Elbin hob eine fein geschwungene Braue. „Sicherheit gibt es jetzt nirgendwo mehr. Sie muss erst wieder beschafft werden und um dies zu erreichen, sind die Schildmaid Rohans und ich hier!" Den erschrocken aufkeuchenden Soldaten stehen lassen, flog sie regelrecht die Stufen hinab, dicht gefolgt von ihrer menschlichen Freundin. Ja, sie waren Frauen, aber sie beide waren geübte Kämpferinnen und diejenigen, die es wagten Haus und Hof zu überfallen, würden teuer dafür bezahlen.

In dem Moment wurden die Kampfgeräusche lauter und dem Quietschen und Knarren nach, war das große Tor zu den Königshallen geöffnet worden. Die Freundinnen sahen sich an, wohl begreifend, was das hieß: Der Feind war innerhalb dieser Mauern! Mit einem „Folge mir!" zog Arwen die Rohirin mit sich und tauchte in einem Seitengang unter; fest dazu entschlossen, weder die Zitadelle aufzugeben, noch ihren Vater, noch ihre Brüder allein dem Schicksal zu überlassen, welches nun unabwendbar schien…

TBC…


	27. Kampf um die Königshallen

Äh…. Halloooooo? Ist noch jemand hier?

Räusper, ja, auch ich treulose Tomate melde mich mal wieder zurück. Ja, mein schlechtes Gewissen hat die Größe des Matterhorns, aber, was soll ich sagen, meine PotC-Story auf wird länger als gedacht, privat hat sich einiges geändert und ich habe dieses Kapitel bestimmt fünfmal angefangen, bis ich jetzt damit zufrieden war und es zu Ende geschrieben habe.  
Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ihr alle so lange habt warten müssen, und – dickes Ehrenwort – die Story geht jetzt nach und nach immer weiter. Ich hoffe dennoch, dass einige meiner alten Leser mir grummelnder Weise verzeihen und es vielleicht noch mal riskieren, diese Geschichte weiter zu verfolgen. Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall riesig freuen, auch wenn ich es eigentlich gar nicht verdient haben.  
Die Story geht da weiter, wo ich sie im Frühjahr unterbrochen habe und ich bibbere, dass euch das neue Kapitel gefällt.  
Ein zaghaftes ‚viel Spaß', (verschämt die Daumen dreh und gen Decke guck),  
Eure Lywhn

**26. Kapitel – Der Kampf um die Königshallen**

„Du hattest Recht, Herr Frodo. Keine Schausteller sind's, die gekommen sind, uns die Zeit zu vertreiben, sondern wüste Barbaren aus dem Süden." Samweis Gamdschieh schaute entsetzt hinunter auf den Platz des Weißen Baumes, wo die letzten Wachen soeben gefallen waren. Flammen schlugen aus den geborstenen Fenstern des Wachhauses und schickten ihren rötlichen Schimmer in die Nacht hinaus. Und er war sich sicher, bereits die ersten erschrockenen und alarmierten Schreie der Bevölkerung aus den unter ihm liegenden Ringen der Stadt zu vernehmen.

„Korsaren sind's", ließ Gandalf sich vernehmen; eine zornige Falte durchzog seine Stirn, während seine alten Finger den weißen Stab fest umspannten. Sein Blick fand Frodo, dessen fassungsloser Blick auf das Gemetzel gerichtet war. „Dein Misstrauen war berechtigt und auch deine Ahnung erweist sich nun als wahr. Karren mögen diese falschen Mimen benutzt haben, doch dass diese mit Pech abgedichtet waren, sprach bereits für sich." Sein schneefarbenes Haar fiel ihm weit über die Brust, als er den Kopf senkte. „Dies sind die Schatten, die Aragorn ebenfalls spürte, doch hinfort musste er, um die Gefangenen zu retten." Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Es war eine Falle – und noch längst liegen nicht alle Gemeinheiten unserer Gegner offen."

„Da, das Tor wird geöffnet – von Innen!" rief Frodo aus und seine Hand tastete instinktiv an seinen Gürtel, an dem zur Zeit des Ringkrieges Stich befestigt gewesen war.

„So haben wir einen Verräter unter uns", nickte Mithrandir und kämpferische Entschlossenheit legte sich auf seine Züge. „Nun denn, lasst uns dieses Korsarenpack lehren was es heißt, Minas Tirith anzugreifen." Mit wehenden Gewändern verließ er den kleinen Balkon rechts oberhalb vom Haupteingang der Königshallen und eilte auf die Treppe zu. „Frodo, hole dein Schwert und siehe nach den Damen." Er wandte sich Sam zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Bleib bei ihm Samweis Gamdschieh. Mutig mag er sich Orks, Höhlentrollen und den Ringgeistern gestellt haben – von den Schrecken Mordors will ich erst gar nicht sprechen – doch die Wildheit der Korsaren ist nicht minder gefährlich."

„Keinen Schritt weiche ich von seiner Seite", erwiderte der kleine Hobbitgärtner und straffte stolz seine beleibte Gestalt, bevor er sich seinem Chef und Freund anschloss und mit ihm davon hastete.

Gandalf nickte, lauschte kurz dem Kampfgetümmel und umfasste seinen Stab fester. „Ihr wagtet es, das Herzen Gondors anzugreifen, Gesindel, und nun werdet ihr die Macht des Weißen Zauberers kennen lernen!"

********************

Arwen eilte gemeinsam mit Éowyn den Seitengang oberhalb des Thronsaals entlang und hastete dann die Stufen hinab, die sie auf die gleiche Höhe wie den Empfangsbereich der Königshallen brachte. Das Kampfgetümmel wurde wieder lauter und plötzlich erschienen vor ihnen zwei breitschultrige Gestalten in wilder Lederkleidung und braun gebrannt wie ein Bauer am Ende eines Sommers.

Für einen Moment verharrten die beiden Männer, dann grinsten sie anzüglich und sagten etwas Raues, was beide Frauen überhörten. Und dann bewies die Königin Gondors einmal mehr, wie präzise und schnell das Elbenvolk zu handeln vermochte, wenn es dazu gezwungen wurde. Die lange, gebogene Klinge Hadafangs – jenes Elbenschwert, welches Idril ihrem Enkel Elrond einst gab, der dies an seine Tochter weiterreichte – beschrieb mehrere, schnelle Kurven in der Luft und binnen weniger Augenblicke lagen die beiden Korsaren gerichtet am Boden.

Éowyn hob eine fein geschwungene Braue. „Und da lobte ich mich immer als gute Schwertkämpferin, doch gegen dich bin ich eine lahme Ente, teure Freundin."

Arwen bedachte sie mit einem flüchtigen Schmunzeln. „Du hattest nur wenige Sommer Zeit zu lernen. Mir wurde das Bewegen eines Schwertes seit über zwei Jahrtausenden beigebracht, also gehe bitte nicht zu hart mit dir selbst zu Gericht." Geschmeidig sprang sie über die beiden zu Fall gebrachten Gegner hinweg und hielt auf den Thronsaal zu; die Schildmaid Rohans erneut an ihrer Seite.

„Lady Arwen, Lady Éowyn! Was tut Ihr hier?" Elfhelm war es, der sich ihnen zuwandte, kaum dass sie den Ort des Kampfes erreichten. Eine blutige Schmarre überzog die Schläfe des gewaltigen Rohir und sein störrisches Haar war mehr zerzaust, als sonst, doch außer einem feuchten Film auf dem Gesicht und einem schwereren Atem merkte man ihm nicht an, dass er bereits seit Beginn des Überfalls unermüdlich sein breites Schwert geschwungen hatte.

„Haus und Hof zu hüten ist auch den Frauen bestimmt", erwiderte die Elbin fest. „Und wer mein Haus angreift, der wird dies nur einmal tun." Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei, noch bevor er auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte, sie daran zu hindern, doch Éowyn bekam er zu fassen, als diese ihrer Freundin folgen wollte. „Bitte, Milady, zieht Euch zu…"

„Hinter dir!" gellte die Schildmaid auf und ihr Schwert traf an seiner Seite vorbei das Ziel, noch bevor der Korsar den Streich beenden konnte, der gegen den Rücken Elfhelms gerichtet war. Sie hob stolz das Kinn. „Du kennst mich seit ich ein Kind bin, Elfhelm. Wich ich jemals vor einem Kampf zurück?" Damit glitt sie auch an ihm vorbei und der Rohir heftete sich an ihre Fersen, um sie zu beschützen so gut es ihm möglich war.

**********************

„Frodo! Sam!" Pippins Füße flogen nur so über den Boden, als er den Eigentümer von Beutelsend und dessen Freund entdeckte; Merry hielt sich neben ihm.

Der einstige Ringträger, der soeben mit Sam die Schwerter geholt hatte und nun den noch sicheren Privatbereich verließ, seufzte erleichtert auf, als er die beiden Vetter erkannte, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Wo sind Lady Arwen und Lady Éowyn? Solltet ihr nicht auf sie aufpassen?" fragte er rasch und lauschte mit einem Ohr auf das Klirren der Waffen, die wilden Schreie und die Flüche, die von dem Thornsaal zu ihm hinauf klang.

„Entwischt sind sie uns", erwiderte Pip unglücklich.

„Ausgetrickst haben sie uns", nickte Merry empört. „Umziehen wollten sie sich, uns als wir uns höflich fortdrehten, wie es sich geziemt, verschwanden sie. Und jetzt suchen wir sie schon überall."

Frodo schüttelte den Kopf und Samweis bedachte die Vettern mit einem strengen Blick. „Wäre sie Situation nicht so ernst, könnte ich darüber lachen, dass ausgerechnet ihr beide einmal am anderen Ende eines Streiches steht." Er blickte seinen Chef an. „Wo können sie hin sein?"

„Hinunter, ins Kampfgetümmel", flüsterte Frodo und seine großen Augen weiteten sich. „Mutig sind sie beide und fürchten den Kampf nicht." Er fuhr herum und rannte los. „Beeilen wir uns. Herrn Elronds Strafpredigt und König Éomers Toben möchte ich nicht hören, sollte einer der beiden Damen ein Leid geschehen."

Zu viert eilten sie die Treppe hinunter, an deren untersten Stufen nun auch die Korsaren mit der Turmwache rangen. Einer der wilden Seeräuber wandte sich um und blinzelte verblüfft, als er der kleinen Gestalten angesichtig wurde. „Kämpfen in Gondor sogar die Kinder?" entfuhr es ihm, während er sie leicht spöttisch betrachtete.

„Keine Kinder sind wir!" stellte Sam erzürnt richtig und Pip ergänzte empört: „Wir sind Hobbits! Und wir schätzen es nicht, wenn man uns beim Essen unterbricht."

Der Korsar runzelte die Stirn – Hobbits? Das waren doch Märchen, oder? – und sperrte Mund und Augen auf, als von einem Moment zum nächsten die vier ‚Kinder' mit den wirklich etwas zu großen behaarten Füßen auf ihn losgingen. Sein Staunen sollte das letzte seines Lebens gewesen sein, denn auch wenn den Auenländern Gewalt nicht lag, so verstanden sie dennoch zu kämpfen. Und dann fanden sie sich dort wieder, wo sie nie wieder hatten hinein geraten wollen: inmitten von zahllosen Kriegern und deren Gegner.

********************

„Ada! Es sind ihrer zu viele!" Elrohir umfing den Arm seines Vaters und zog ihn höflich, aber bestimmt hinter eine der großen Königsstatuen aus Marmor, deren Gesichter gleichgültig auf den Kampf hinabblickten. „Sie haben den Platz des Weißen Baumes genommen und sicherlich auch den Tunnel gesichert. Und sie sind der Turmwache zahlenmäßig überlegen."

„Und was schlägst du vor?" erkundigte sich der Elbenfürst mit verstecktem Zorn, der jedoch nicht seinem Sohn, sonder der Tücke der Korsaren galt. „Einnehmen dürfen sie den Thronsaal nicht, oder alles ist verloren." Der Blick seiner grauen Augen wanderte hinauf zu den Balustraden, hinter denen die Gänge ins Innere der Veste sich erstreckten. „Können du und dein Bruder eure Bögen besorgen?"

Ein grimmiges Lächeln umspielte den Mund Elrohirs. „Elladan ist bereits auf dem Weg hinauf, um den deinen, Glorfindels und die unseren zu holen, und… ARWEN!"

Vater und Sohn sahen entsetzt auf die schlanke, schwarzhaarige Gestalt, die mit dem gerechten Zorn der Hausherrin unter den Eindringlingen wütete. Ein unfeiner Fluch entrang sich dem jüngeren der Zwillingsbrüder und wie ein Mann drängten er und der Elbenlord sich durch die Menge der kämpfenden Männer. Gegen den Protest des ‚Abendsterns' nahmen sie sie in ihre Mitte und schlugen sich den Weg frei zur Treppe.

„Geh nach oben, Arwen!" Elronds Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und keiner hätte sich diesem Befehl widersetzt. Keiner, außer seiner Jüngsten, deren Starrsinn einmal mehr angestachelt wurde.

„Dies ist mein Heim, _Ada_, und es wird angegriffen. Estel ist nicht hier und…"

„Und kannst du dir vorstellen, welche Macht die Korsaren über ihn hätten, fielest du in ihre Hände?" unterbrach ihr Bruder sie beinahe schroff. Er umklammerte das Gelenk ihrer Waffenhand und zog sie mit sich die Stufen hinauf; Elrond folgte ihnen, zwei Angreifer zurückschlagend, die sich ebenfalls anschickten, die Treppe hinauf zu stürmen.

Elladan eilte mit wehenden Gewändern aus einen der Gänge herbei und drückte seinem Bruder dessen Bogen in die freie Hand, während er kopfschüttelnd seine Schwester mit einem tadelnden Blick bedache. „Ich ahnte, dass du und deine Menschenfreundin mitten im Kampfgetümmel zu finden seid, nachdem ich dein Gemach eben leer vorfand." Er reichte auch seinem Vater dessen Bogen und gab Arwen mit einem äußerst menschlichen Augenrollen den Bogen Glorfindels, als diese nachdrücklich eine auffordernde Hand danach ausstreckte.

Wie ein Mann traten die vier Elben vor an die Balustrade, legten die ersten Pfeile auf die Sehne, schauten hinunter, zielten – und dann surrten die hellen, tödlichen Geschosse durch die Luft und brachten vier Korsaren Verderben, denn Elbenpfeile gehen selten fehl. Und auch die zweite kleine Salve fand ihre Opfer und rettete so manchem Krieger Gondors das Leben.

*****************

Miövitnis schlug zu und der Ritter in der Rüstung des Weißen Turmes blieb reglos liegen. „Wir haben den Thronsaal fast genommen", ließ sein Vertrauter Harikar sich an seiner Seite vernehmen, presste dann jedoch ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen, als die schnellen Pfeile, die aus dem Nichts von oben kamen, einige seiner ihm untergebenen Männer tötete. „Elben!" zischte er und spuckte aus. „Verdammt, mit ihnen haben wir nicht gerechnet. Dieser spitzohrige Bastard, der voriges Jahr uns so viele gute Männer kostete, muss nicht allein gekommen sein."

„Es sind nicht viele und unsere Männer werden sie zertreten wie Käfer im Staub." Der Meerwolf war sich seiner Sache sicher, was er in diesem Moment auch getrost sein konnte. Der größte Teil des Thronsaals war in ihrer Hand und auch die unheimliche Geschicklichkeit der paar elbischen Bogenschützen würde ihn nicht daran hindern, die eigentliche Veste ebenfalls zu nehmen. Ein triumphierendes Schmunzeln glitt über sein sonnengebräuntes Gesicht, als er die Hitze zu seiner linken wahrnahm. Das Wachhaus stand in hellen Flammen und das Feuer suchte sich nun neue Nahrung – am Weißen Turm empor, dessen Mauern sich dort schwarz färbten. Nicht mehr lange und es würde auch die Räume darüber befallen. „Wir müssen die Gondorer und die elbischen Hunde in eine Ecke drängen, wo…" Er verstummte und Überraschung weitete seine Augen. Die Hitze ließ rapide nach und ein rascher Blick bewies ihm, dass die Flammen in sich zusammen stürzten.

„Leben draußen noch welche?" erkundigte sich Miövitnis angespannt, versicherte sich rasch, dass seine Männer allein zurecht kamen und eilte auf das große Tor zu, wo er in Bjálfi lief, der hastig aus dem Schutz einer Säule trat. „Was willst du, Doppelzunge?" herrschte er den Türwächter und Verräter Gondors an, der sich unsicher über die schweißnasse Stirn wischte.

„Mein Fürst, die Flammen ersticken, doch setzten sie vorher Eure Karren in Brand, welche die Menschen aus der Stadt daran hinderten, den Tunnel zu passieren."

Die beiden Korsaren starrten ihn an und rannten hinaus auf den Platz, der vom Blut der Gefallenen gezeichnet war. Ungläubig blickte Miövitnis auf den Rest der Karren, in denen sie getarnt bis hierher gelangt waren, und nun ein Raub der Flammen wurden. Jene Männer, die den Tunnel sichern sollten, lagen reglos daneben und es war über die Entfernung nicht ersichtlich, ob sie noch lebten oder bei ihren Ahnen waren. Das Wachhaus, das rußgeschwärzt und noch qualmend rechterhand von ihm stand, hob sich einem dunklen Stein gleich von dem Palast ab. Nicht ein einziger Funke glomm in der Dunkelheit.

„Harikar, sieh nach!" befahl der Oberste Fürst der umbarischen Korsaren mit einer Geste auf die einstige Wachstube und nur widerwillig kam sein Vertrauter dem nach. Wie alles seefahrende Volk wurde er von großem Aberglauben heimgesucht und ein Brand, der wie von Geisterhand erlosch, war ihm mehr als unheimlich. Mit trockenem Mund näherte er sich dem Gebäude, welches noch vor kurzem die Wachstube der Turmwächter gewesen war und umklammerte den Griff seines Schwertes fester. Misstrauisch begutachtete er die Mauern, die Reste der Fensterrahmen und die wenigen Holzstücke, die einst die Tür gewesen war. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er entdeckte keinen einzigen Tropfen Wasser. Und um ein solches Feuer zu löschen, hätte es wahrlich Unmengen davon benötigt.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu Miövitnis zurück und sagte mit belegter Stimme: „Es ist völlig erstickt, Herr. Kein Wasser vermochte ich zu sehen, doch die Flammen sind nachhaltig aus. Wie… von Zauberhand."

Bjálfi, der den beiden Korsaren nach draußen gefolgt war, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Gandalf. Er muss es gewesen sein."

Der Meerwolf fuhr zu ihm herum. „Der Alte, den man den Weißen Zauberer seit kurzem heißt, ist hier in Minas Tirith?"

Der Türwächter breitete leicht die Arme aus. „Er ist ein Freund des Königs. Natürlich weilt er zu diesen Festtagen in der Veste. Unterrichtete Ferethon Euch nicht darüber?"

Der Korsarenfürst spie auf den Boden. „Kein Wort ließ er verlauten, dieser Hund." Er presste die Lippen zusammen und fuhr erschrocken herum, als einer der brennenden Karren krachend in sich zusammen sank. Und dahinter… sah er das Aufblitzen von Mistgabeln, Dreschflegeln und Knüppeln, währen die zornigen Rufe und Schreie aus dem Tunnel, der vom obersten Ring der Stadt zu Veste führte, lauter wurden. Das Volk von Minas Tirith hatte längst begriffen, dass der Weiße Turm und die Königshallen überfallen wurden, hatte zu allem gegriffen, was man entfernt als Waffe benutzen konnte und hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, um die Königin, die Gäste der Stadt und die Bewohner des Palastes zu beschützen. Ein jeder von ihnen fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet, zumal Elessar nicht da war.

„Verdammt", flüsterte der Meerwolf und packte Harikar am Oberarm. „Nun ist größere Vorsicht geboten. Und wir brauchen Geiseln. Sieh zu, dass du die Königin in deine Hand bekommst. Ihr Leben wird der Hexenkünstler nicht gefährden – und diesen Pöbel und die Elben nachhaltig daran hindern, eine Waffe gegen uns zu erheben."

*************************

Eine Hand legte sich auf die Schulter Elronds, der überrascht zusammen fuhr und sich rasch umdrehte – bereit, den soeben aus dem Köcher gezogenen Pfeil als Stechwaffe zu benutzen. Verwundert erkannte er jedoch Gandalf hinter sich und atmete aus.

„Mithrandir! Leise ist dein Fuß, mein Freund, dass sogar ich dich nicht hörte."

Der Istar deutete hinunter. „Das Feuer im Wachhaus vermochte ich zu löschen und die Barrikade des Tunnels zu schwächen, doch dieser Teil des Palastes wird bald in Feindeshand sein. Folgt mir. Wir müssen die Korsaren daran hindern, noch tiefer in die Veste einzudringen und sie – wenn möglich – zurück schlagen." Sein Blick fand Arwen und er seufzte lautlos. „Dachte ich es mir doch, dass der Abendstern einem tödlichen Strahl gleich unter die Gegner fährt. Doch hast du auch an Éowyn gedacht?"

„Wir wurden getrennt", erwiderte Arwen und straffte ihre schmale Gestalt. „Wisst Ihr, wo sie ist?" Sorge lag in ihren nachtblauen Augen.

„Freilich. An vorderster Front, wie es von der Bezwingerin des Hexenmeisters nicht anders zu erwarten war. Doch auch sie ist verwundbar, also rasch jetzt." Er winkte den vier Elben zu, sich ihm anzuschließen und deutete den Rundgang an der Balustrade entlang. „Sammelt die anderen im Vorsaal des Festbereiches. Die Gänge sind leicht zu sichern und es ist genügend Platz da, um die Schwerter sprechen zu lassen." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wo sind Pippin und Merry?"

Schuldbewusst schaute Arwen davon. „Zuletzt sah ich sie in meinen Gemächern, bevor… Éowyn und ich uns an ihnen vorbeischlichen."

Gandalf seufzte schwer. „Elbisches Geschick gegen Hobbitschläue. Nun, geschieht den beiden Recht, wenn sie auf die weibliche Raffinesse herein fallen. Und nun rasch."

Niemand hätte es je gewagt, Lord Elrond praktisch einen Befehl zu geben, doch der ehemalige Herold im ersten Ringkrieg erkannte sehr wohl die Sorge, die tief in Mithrandir schwang und dass dieser aus der Not heraus die Höflichkeitsformen beiseite schob. So nickte er lediglich, drängte seine Söhne und seine Tochter vor sich und ging mit großen Schritten in die geheißene Richtung. Doch noch bevor er um die nächste Biegung verschwand, blickte er sich noch einmal um. Und einmal mehr weckte die Art Gandalfs Amüsement in ihm. Mithrandir mochte der größte aller Istari sein, aber eines liebte er wie ein Kind: spektakuläre Auftritte!

**********************

Die schweren Tore, die in die Königshallen führten, waren geschlossen und verbarrikadiert worden, so dass das durch den Tunnel strömende Volk ausgeschlossen wurde. Sicher, die Schläge gegen die eingelassene Tür waren unüberhörbar, doch wie wild entschlossen die Bewohner Minas Tiriths waren, ihre Königin, deren Gefolge und Gäste zu beschützen, hatte Miövitnis schnell erkannte. Selbst einige, durch geworfene Dolche niedergestreckte Handwerker und Kaufleute hatten die Menschen nicht davon abgehalten, einer Sturmwelle gleich gegen das mächtige Portal zu stürmen und einen Weg in die Veste zu suchen.

Bjálfi stand schwitzend unweit des Eingangs und fuhr sich mit einem Ärmel über die Stirn. Sicher, er hatte mit Widerstand gerechnet, doch mit diesem Zorn der Bevölkerung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und auch, wenn die Bezahlung, die Ferethon ihm für seine Dienste ihm gegenüber, sehr hoch war, so überkamen ihn nun doch Zweifel – jetzt, wo sich mehr Probleme erhoben, als gedacht.

Harikar hatte sich zur Spitze der Korsaren durchgekämpft und schaute um sich. Die meisten Turmwächter und Gardisten hatten sich in einen angrenzenden Gang zurück gezogen, oder flohen die Treppe hinauf, die – wie er richtig vermutete – zu den Privaträumen des Palastes führte.

„Sie fliehen wie die Hasen", keuchte einer seiner Männer neben ihm und der Vertraute Miövitnis schnaubte höhnisch. „Und wie die Hasen werden sie enden. Folgt ihnen!" befahl er und zeigte den Gang entlang – jenen, den Legolas noch am Vorabend vom Festsaal aus entlang gestürmt war, als er Kaya in Gefahr wähnte. „Keiner darf entkommen." Dann hob er die Stimme. „Zehn Mann begleiten mich. Es gilt, die angeblich schönste Frau Gondors zu finden, die sich sicherlich in ihren Gemächern verbirgt." Er eilte die Treppe empor und hörte die schweren Schritte seiner Begleiter hinter sich, doch als er das erste Stockwerk erreichte, verharrte er mitten in der Bewegung ob des Anblicks, der sich ihm bot.

Da stand Gandalf, der Weiße Zauberer, in all seiner Autorität und Macht, stützte sich auf seinen weißen, mannshohen Stab und sah aus glitzernden blauen Augen den Eindringlingen entgegen. Und obwohl noch kein Korsarenauge ihn jemals gesehen hatte, wusste jeder der Angreifer, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Ein Räuber der Meere sollte dort bleiben, wo er hingehört: auf See!" sagte er fest und seine Haltung wirkte so gelassen, als hielte er ein Plauderstündchen in Beutelsend ab. Nur, wer ihn genau kannte, hätte seine Anspannung bemerkt.

Die Kampf- und Triumphschreie der elf Korsaren waren verstummt, als sie mit zunehmender Nervosität auf den Mann starrten, dem die größten Zauberkräfte nachgesagt wurden. Hanikar spürte die wachsende Unsicherheit seiner Begleiter und umklammerte den Griff seines Morgensterns hart. „Geh zur Seite, Alter, bevor mich mein Respekt vor weißem Haar verlässt."

Gandalf legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Oh", murmelte er und gab sich ganz wie ein gütiger Großvater, der soeben etwas von seinem Enkel erfuhr, was für ihn so alt wie er selbst war, für den Jüngeren jedoch etwas völlig Neues darstellte. „Das wundert mich etwas, wusste ich doch nicht, dass einer Eures ‚Vereinigung' so alt wird. Eher düngte es mich, dass jeder, dessen Hand kein Schwert mehr zu führen vermag, ein Opfer der ‚allgemeinen Unterhaltung' wird."

Der Vertraute Miövitnis runzelte die Stirn und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf Gandalf zu. „Ich weiß, wer du bist, Alter, doch auch deine Zaubertricks können uns nicht aufhalten. Ein letztes Mal: hinfort mit dir oder du wirst es bereuen."

Mithrandir richtete sich langsam auf; sein zorniger Blick verließ nicht einen Moment das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Ich ging durch Feuer und Eis, kehrte zurück von den Valar, um für Ruhe und Ordnung in Mittelerde zu sorgen, durchlebte die Schrecken der Kriege – und da soll ich mich ducken vor einem Haufen aufgeblasener Quallen und zahnloser Seehechte, _die sich erdreisten, den Frieden der Weißen Stadt zu stören_?" Seine Stimme war lauter und lauter geworden, während er seinen Stab sacht vom Boden anhob. „Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich und die deinen ist, dann dreh um, verlass diesen Ort und kehre niemals wieder!"

Hanikar schluckte – und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, in welches seine Kameraden mit einfielen. „Der Greis vermag gute Reden zu schwingen und sicherlich beeindruckt er ein paar Weiber und verweichte Männer damit, aber niemals uns." Er hob den Morgenstern bedrohlich an. „Leider fehlt mir die Zeit, diesem amüsanten Geschwätz weiter zuzuhören, also verzieh dich und wärme deine alten Knochen, Scharlatan, oder dieser Auftritt war dein letzter." Er ließ die stachelbewehrte Kugel vielsagend über seinem Kopf kreisen und dann fliegen – nicht um zu töten, sondern um zu erschrecken. Doch der eiserne Ball mit seinen Dornen erreichte nicht sein Ziel – die Wand neben dem Istar – denn Gandalf riss seinen Stab empor und das grell weiße Licht, das sich aus dem Wahrzeichen löste, zerstörte die Waffe in der Dauer eines Wimpernschlages.

Das war zu viel für die Begleiter Hanikars. Binnen weniger Augenblicke stürzten sie vorwärts und warfen ihre Dolche und Schwerter auf den Zauberer, doch nicht eine Klinge drang zu ihm hindurch. Einem Blitz gleich schossen die hellen Strahlen seiner Macht hier- und dorthin, schmolzen Metall und Horn zu formlosen Klumpen zusammen und ließen sie zu Boden fallen.

Betreten, um nicht zu sagen entsetzt, starrten die Korsaren auf den ‚alten Mann', der in geduckter Haltung, mit glitzernden Augen und glühendem Stab vor ihnen stand – eine unüberwindbare Wand zwischen ihnen und ihrem Ziel.

„Schnell bist du, fürwahr. Und auch deine Macht beschränkt sich nicht nur auf Zaubertricks", flüsterte Hanikar. „Doch deine Zeit ist abgelaufen, Alterchen. Dein Freund, der König, wird nicht zurückkehren, und auch seine Gefährten werden bald nicht mehr durch Mittelerde wandeln. Zerschlagen werden sie, wie ganz Gondor, sobald Elessar gefallen ist. Also sei klug und komm auf unsere Seite."

Gandalf schnaubte verächtlich. „Schon einmal schlug mir einer, der wesentlich mächtiger war als du, vor, auf die leichtere Seite zu wechseln. Doch die dornigen Wege sind's, die zum rechten Ziel führen."

Hanikar straffte die Schultern. „Wie du willst!" – und im nächsten Moment sirrte ein Dolch auf den Istar zu, der bis soeben gut verborgen und geschickt getarnt halb in der Hand es Korsaren gelegen hatte.

Das hohe Surren eines Pfeils war kaum zu hören, als das helle Geschoss gegen die tödliche Klinge prallte und diese im Flug zu Fall brachte. Im nächsten Moment errichtete sich eine Wand aus reinem, puren Licht vor den Korsaren und dem Zauberer und drängte die Eindringlinge zurück. Wie Spielzeugfiguren purzelten sie die Treppe hinunter und so mancher brach sich dabei das Genick.

Der Vertraute Miövtnis, der mit so einigen Prellungen und Abschürfungen über einem seiner Gefolgsleute zu liegen kam, richtete sich fluchend auf. Die helle Wand war nach wie vor am Ende der Treppe und er wusste, dass diese undurchdringbar war.

Gandalf nickte mit zufriedener Grimmigkeit – Alterchen! Gab es denn gar keinen Respekt mehr? – und wandte sich um. Sein Blick fand Elrond, der den Bogen hatte sinken lassen und ihn schweigen ansah. „Ich danke Euch, mein Freund", murmelte der Istar, als er auf den Elbenfürsten zuging. „Euer Pfeil hat mich gerettet."

Der linke Mundwinkel des Herrscher Bruchtals hob sich leicht. „Schmerzen ersparte er Euch, _mellon nin_, doch es bedarf mehr, um den Weißen Zauberer zu Fall zu bringen."

„Euer Wort in das Gehör der Valar", murmelte Gandalf und eilte an der Seite des einstigen Herolds den Gang entlang, der nun durch seinen Zauber gesichert war. „Doch vielmehr als uns, bedarf Aragorn ihrer Hilfe." Er bemerkte, wie Elrond stehen blieb und wandte sich ihm zu. „Der geschwätzige Korsar, der die Frechheit besaß mir befehlen zu wollen, verriet es mir – und noch mehr, als seine Worte beim ersten Hinhören Preis gaben." Er holte tief Luft und begegnete den besorgten Augen des elbischen Heilers. „Aragorn wird in eine Falle gelockt, und er und alle, die ihn begleiten, sollen sterben."

Ein leiser elbischer Fluch entrang sich Elrond, dann beschleunigte er seinen Schritt – erkennend, wie nahe die Wahrheit seinen prophetischen Träumen gekommen war. „So müssen wir dieses feige Gezücht noch schneller erledigen, um Estel und die anderen zu warnen."

***********************

Éowyn half einem verwundeten Soldaten auf die Beine und sorgte dafür, dass einer seiner Kameraden ihn fortbrachte. Vor wenigen Augenblicken war einer der beiden Elbenzwillinge aufgetaucht und hatte den Befehl zum Rückzug in die Richtung des Festsaals gegeben, dem sofort nachgegangen wurde. Der Thronsaal war gefallen und auch, wenn jeden es mit Schmerz erfüllte auch nur daran zu denken, was diese Barbaren dort an Schäden anzurichten vermochten, so galt es dennoch den Palast zu retten und nicht nur den repräsentativen Raum.

„Barrikaden!" brüllte die Stimme ihres Verlobten von irgendwo her. „Holt die langen Tische und baut Barrikaden!"

Die Schildmaid Rohans nickte kurz. Sehr gut. Es gab nur zwei Gänge in diesen Bereich der Veste: einen oben, der von Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Elladan und Arwen gesichert wurde – wie Elrohir eben hastig erklärte – und diesen, durch den sie eben gekommen waren und den zu sichern Faramir soeben angeordnet hatte. Und somit war die Anzahl ihrer Feinde, die in den Saal zu stürmen versuchte, begrenzt.

„Haltet sie auf, bis die Barrikade steht!" Elfhelms Befehl übertönte den Lärm und Éowyn tat ihr Bestes, um ihren Teil daran beizutragen. Auf einmal erschien ein rot-blonder Lockenkopf neben ihr, der ihr bis knapp über die Taille reichte, und stach ihrem Angreifer in den Fuß, der aufjaulend auf dem unverletzten Bein herum hüpfte, nur um das Opfer eines Schwertstreichs von einem der Soldaten zu werden.

„Herrin! Wie konntet Ihr nur?" Meriadoc Brandybock blickte vorwurfsvoll zu ihr auf und zog sie aus der vordersten Linie fort. Unweit von ihm kämpften Pippin, Frodo und Sam und einmal mehr bewunderte die junge Rohirin den Mut dieser kleiner Kerle.

„Ich bin eine Schildmaid der Mark und mein Platz ist an der Seite meines zukünftigen Mannes", erwiderte sie – und war überrascht über die Kraft, die Merry an den Tag legte, als er sie nach hinten halb schupste, halb schob. „Und ich bin für Eure Sicherheit verantwortlich Herrin." Beide fuhren herum, als mehrere Korsaren aus dem Gang drängten und die ersten, herbei geschafften Tische, die noch einen Tag zuvor so festlich gedeckt gewesen waren, mit ihren Morgensternen zertrümmerten.

„Sie brechen durch!" schrie ein Mitglied der Turmwache und aus geweiteten Augen beobachteten Éowyn und Merry, wie die Eindringlinge einem gebrochenen Staudamm gleich über die vorderste Reihe herfielen – angeführt von einem recht schlanken, aber dennoch wild aussehendem Mann, der den Seinen Befehle zurief.

Die Rohirin umklammerte ihr Schwert. „Bist du mit mir, Merry?" fragte sie und stellte sich in Kampfpositur. Der Hobbit seufzte schwer und hob auch seine Klinge. „Ja, meine Herrin, natürlich bin ich mit Euch."

********************

„Etwas bedrückt dich." Éomer stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen ab und beobachtete seinen Freund und ehemaligen Waffengefährten, der bedächtig an seiner Pfeife zog. Der wohlriechende Duft von Pfeifenkraut durchzog das abgedunkelte Zelt, in das die beiden Herrscher sich zurück gezogen hatten. Der dünne Rauch vermischte sich mit dem Geruch des deftigen Eintopfs, den die beiden Männer zu sich genommen hatte, denn auch sie – als Könige – wollten keine Privilegien und aßen das Gleiche, wie der gemeine Mann. Das Feuer in der Mitte, welches etwas die nasse Kälte von draußen fern hielt, war nur ein dünnes Glimmen, denn mehr traute sich keiner zu entzünden. Wie leicht wäre es sonst den sicherlich ausgesandten Spähern des Feindes gelungen, ihren Lagerplatz zu finden? Es würde so schon an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn all die Pferde – die unruhig stampften – die unvermeidlichen Geräusche von so vielen Menschen und die verräterischen Spuren von Rauch und Essen in der Luft nicht die Aufmerksamkeit dieser weckten, denen sie folgten.

Aragorn senkte seine Pfeife und sein Blick glitt ziellos in eine dunkle Ecke des Zeltes, die sich sogar seinen scharfen Augen entzog. „Die Schatten, die über den Boden tanzen, sind nur ein kleines Spiegelbild derer, die in Wahrheit sich nach uns ausstrecken."

Der König der Mark runzelte die Stirn und zog die Decke, auf einer Seite belegt mit Fell, etwas höher. „Eine Falle ist's, wohl wahr, doch frage ich mich, für wen und wann." Er begegnete den silbergrauen Augen seines Freundes und atmete durch. „Man muss des Wahnsinns sein, die Bewohner eines ganzen Dorfes zu verschleppen und dann auch noch ein Kind aus dem Palast zu entführen. Des Wahnsinns, oder dahinter verbirgt sich erst die wahre Abscheulichkeit."

Estel legte sich zurück auf sein Nachtlager, welches dick genug war um ihn vor der grimmigen Kälte des Bodens zu schützen, und verzog das Gesicht. „Letzteres ist es. Und ich fürchte, unsere Feinde sind uns nicht nur einen Schritt voraus, sondern auch einen näher an ihr Ziel gekommen. Wir sollten Minas Tirith verlassen, so viel wird mir immer deutlicher bewusst. Welch anderen Grund dient sonst die Entführung der kleinen Kaya?" Er seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Als Herrscher des Felsenlandes musste ich über kurz oder lang neue Gegner vorfinden, die Gondor neiden, aber dennoch bemächtigt mich das Gefühl, dass es hier um mehr geht, als um einen sinnlosen Raubzug." Er schloss die Augen. „Ich bete zu Eru, dass die Stadt und meine geliebte Frau sicher sind."

Der Neffe Théodens verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Ängste um die Sicherheit meines Reiches befallen mich stets, wenn ich weiter fort muss. Doch die Furcht um eine Frau blieb mir bisher – den Sternen sei Dank – erspart." Er hörte Aragorn leise auflachen und richtete im dunklen Zwielicht seinen Blick auf ihn. „Was erheitert dich?"

Elessar grinste ihn breit an. „Auch dich wird es eines Tages wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel treffen. Du wirst einer schönen Frau über den Weg laufen und ihr Anblick wird sich tief in dir einbrennen, bist du nicht mehr klar denken kannst."

Nun war es an dem Rohir seiner Erheiterung Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Mein Freund, du wuchst unter Elben auf und wurdest somit mit ihrer Vorliebe für Kunst, Poesie und all den anderen schönen Dingen groß. Ich jedoch, wuchs in der Mark heran, zwischen Pferden, Kriegern, einer wilden Steppe und einem kargen Land. Sicher, auch wir Rohirrim lieben das Schöne und die meisten sahen meine Schwester nur ungern gehen. Auch verzieren wir unsere Häuser und Hallen gerne mit auserlesenen Schnitzereien, kunstvollen aber dicken Teppichen und schmücken unsere Kleidung mit den traditionellen, aufwändigen Mustern unserer Ahnen. Doch der ausgesprochene Schönsinn der Elben ist uns fremd." Er strich sich eine dicke Strähne seines honigblonden Haares zurück und ignorierte das breite Feixen des gondorischen Königs.

„Stolze Worte, Éomer, und dem starken Herrscher der Pferdemenschen gerecht, der – wie ich – noch viele Jahre gegen die verbrannte Erde und die dunklen Spuren von Sauron zu kämpfen haben wird. Und dennoch sage ich dir, dass jeder Mann hilflos wie ein Kind wird, wenn die Richtige seinen Weg kreuzt."

„Hilflos wie ein Kind?" Der Bruder Éowyns verzog das Gesicht. „Hilflos bist du wahrlich nicht, wie ich mehrfach feststellen konnte. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass deine Gemahlin eine Elbin ist?"

Estel löschte den restlichen Tabak in seiner Pfeife und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. „Glaub mir, mein Freund, hilflos wird jeder Mann in den zarten Händen einer Frau, die sein Herz besitzt, ob Mensch oder Elb. Aber gleichzeitig stärkt ihre Liebe mehr, als alles andere." Er hob den Kopf und blickte Éomer beinahe spitzbübisch an. „Die gleiche Erfahrung scheint im Moment mein elbischer Seelenbruder Legolas zu machen. Nie zuvor sah ich ihn so auf eine Frau reagieren, wie auf die kleine Diebin. Sicher, ein großes Herz hatte er schon immer und stets bewegte ihn das Bestreben, Schutzbedürftigen beizustehen, doch so wie jetzt, war es noch nie." Er suchte sich eine bequemere Position zum Liegen. „Und so, wie es unserem zu jedem freundlichen, aber bisher gegenüber Damen verschlossenen Prinzen geht, wird es auch dir sicherlich früher oder später ergehen."

Der Herr der Mark schnaubte kurz und beschloss, das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen – nachdem er einen letzten Kommentar dazu kundtat: „Irgendwann werde ich sicherlich ein anständiges, ansehnliches Weib zur Frau nehmen, aber bis dahin fließt noch viel Wasser den Anduin hinab."

Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass das Schicksal bereits geschickt seine Fäden ineinander verschlungen hatte, und dass diese Reise ihn mit einem Mädchen zusammen bringen sollte, dessen Liebreiz er völlig erliegen würde.

********************

Und das, was Aragorn hinsichtlich seines Elbenfreundes vermutete, lag gar nicht mal so falsch. Legolas ruhte auf seinem Nachtlager und lauschte den leichten Schnarchen Gimlis, der vor kurzem sich mit einem „Auch ein Zwerg braucht seinen Schönheitsschlaf" aus den schwereren Teilen seiner Kleidung geschält und sich dann unter seine Decke verkrochen hatte. Freilich, ohne Ale oder Wein waren die Hals- und Nasenlaute seines ‚Schlummers' auf einem erträglichen Niveau, trotzdem verwunderte es den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes immer wieder, zu welchen unglaublichen Geräuschen der Naugrim fähig war.

Mit einem sachten Schütteln seines schönen Kopfes bewegte er sich leicht auf die Seite und lauschte auf die Stimmen der Nacht, die den meisten Sterblichen verschlossen blieben. Das leise Trippeln von kleinen Tierchen, die im Schutz der Dunkelheit nach Nahrung suchten; das leise, heisere Rufen eines nahen Käuzchens, das Murmeln und Gurgeln des Flusses unweit vom Lager, das Knistern des wieder fest frierenden Schnees und das Stampfen der Pferde. Alles Dinge, die ihm auf eigene Art vertraut waren, wenn sie auch von dem aufgezogenen Nebel gedämpft wurden. Und dennoch war etwas anders. Etwas, was bösartig und finster in den Schatten lauerte, hatte sich näher angeschlichen und ließ die Sinne des Elben nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Die Gefahr, die sich einem kühlen Umhang gleich, um seine Seele legte, betraf nicht direkt ihn oder die anderen im Lager, sondern etwas oder jemanden, der ihm nah stand, obwohl er entfernt die Nacht verbrachte.

Legolas schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er sah Frodo vor sich, die großen Augen aufgerissen und gehetzte, und er sah Lady Arwen, die das Herz seines Seelengefährten besaß und voller Unruhe durch die Dunkelheit zu hasten schien. Etwas geschah in Minas Tirith. Er fühlte es mit jeder Faser seines Seins und zwei Willen nagten an ihm: einer, der ihn dazu riet sofort zu Estel zu gehen und ihn zu alarmieren und der zweite beschwichtigte ihn, dass er nur ‚unnötig die Pferde scheu machte', wie die Rohirrim zu sagen pflegten. Er hatte weder Beweise noch einen begründeten Verdacht, dass dem ‚Abendstern' und der Weißen Stadt Ungemach drohten, und Aragorn brauchte seinen Schlaf – immerhin war er ein Mensch und sein Körper bedurfte eine größeren Ruhe, als der der Elben.

Die schlanke Gestalt neben ihm bewegte sich leicht und lenkte somit seine Aufmerksamkeit ab. Die leichte Glut unweit der drei Schlafstätten wäre nicht nötig gewesen, um ihm das Mädchen klar und deutlich zu zeigen. Elinha schlief nicht wirklich, sondern befand sich in einer Art Dämmerzustand, was ihm einmal mehr verdeutlichte, welche Qualen sie durchlitt. Selbst die Müdigkeit von dem anstrengenden Ritt war nicht groß genug, ihr im Schlummer Vergessen und Ruhe zu bescheren. Dann bemerkte er noch etwas: sie zitterte. Lautlos richtete er sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und sah auf sie hinunter. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, dennoch gewahrte er den weißen Nebel, der sich vor ihrem Gesicht bildete, sobald sie ausamtete. Ja, es war kühler geworden mit dem Fortschreiten der Nacht, aber er – als Erstgeborener – empfand Kälte anders, als die Menschen. Er spürte sie, sicher, aber er konnte sie bis zu einem gewissen Grat übergehen. Elinha war dies allerdings nicht möglich.

Für einige lange Momente noch beobachtete er die junge Dúnedain und kam schnell zu dem Schluss, dass sie schlicht und ergreifen erbärmlich fror. Selbst Arwens Reitmantel, den sie sich wieder übergestreift, bevor sie sich zur Ruhe begab, hielt die feuchten Temperaturen nicht länger auf Distanz.

Sorge rührte sich in dem Sindar-Elb. Eine Sorge, die – wenn er genauer in sich hinein gehört hätte – über das übliche Maß hinausging. Einen letzten Blick auf Gimli werfend (bei den Valar, empfand er den Zwerg tatsächlich als ‚Anstandsdame'?) öffnete er seine Decke und seinen Umhang, rückte näher an Elinha heran und breitete sowohl das weite Kleidungsstück, als auch die Decke über sie.

Beinahe augenblicklich ruckte ihr Kopf herum, als sie vollends erwachte, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Grün-Grau hielt Kristallblau für einen Moment fest, dann brach das sanfte Lächeln des Sohnes Thranduils den zarten Bann und er bot ihr wortlos an, näher zu ihm zu kommen.

Elinha biss sich auf die Lippen. Die Kälte, die ihr Inneres den ganzen Tag so gut wie nie losgelassen hatte, vermischte sich schon seit einiger Zeit mit den Boten des Eisnebels, der über dem Tal des Anduins wie eine dicke Suppe lag, und sie fror wie ein kleiner Hund. Hinzu kam ihre Angst um Kaya und die ungewohnte harte Schlafstätte, gepaart mit einem immer stärker werdenden Muskelkater. All dies ließ sie nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kommen, wobei das abgehackte Schnarchen Gimlis noch sein Übriges tat.

Und dann, plötzlich, hatte sich etwas Warmes über sie gelegt und halb erschrocken hatte sie aufgesehen. In dem, für menschliche Augen nur schwachen Licht der restlichen Lagerfeuerglut schaute sie direkt in das helle, weiche Gesicht ihres elbischen Beschützers, der mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Verständnis auf sie herabblickte. Und dann hob er die, soeben über sie gebreiteten Lagen aus Stoff und Fell nochmals etwas an und eine feine Braue wanderte gen Haaransatz – eine stumme Aufforderung, der sie (nach ersten Zögern) nur zu gerne nachkam.

Frei von jeden Hintergedanken drehte sie sich um und drängte sich eng an Legolas, der sofort Umhang und Decke über ihr schloss und dann die Arme um sie schlang. Wärme begann durch ihre steifen Glieder zu streichen, breitete sich wohlig in ihrem Innersten aus und ließ sie unbewusst aufseufzen. Und nur wenige Augenblicke später begann sie mehr zu frieren, als jemals zuvor – die normale Reaktion eines Körpers, der unterkühlt war und nun mit Wärme konfrontiert wurde. Sie barg das Gesicht an der Brust des Elben, sog tief den beruhigenden Duft von Wiesen und Wäldern ein, spürte das Klopfen seines Herzens an dem ihren und begann sich zu entspannen, als sein Körper den ihren praktisch umfing. Ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit überkam sie; Geborgenheit und Sicherheit – ganz so, als käme sie nach Hause. Sie fühlte die Stärke seiner Arme, seine schlanken Finger, die behutsam ihren Rücken und die Schultern massierten und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.

Und dann hörte sie es – beinahe zu leise, um von einem menschlichen Ohr wahrgenommen zu werden: eine leise, fremdartige, wunderschöne Melodie, begleitet von fremden Worten in einer weichen Sprache, die tief in ihre Seele drangen und die Schatten ihrer Ängste vertrieben. Sie wollte wach bleiben, um diesem Lied zu lauschen und diese gestohlenen Momente zu genießen, doch ihre Lider wurden schwerer und schwerer und schlossen sich schließlich.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln beendete Legolas sein Lied und atmete tief durch. Der ganz eigene Geruch Elinhas hatte auf ihn eine beruhigende Wirkung und als er spürte, wie sie im Schlaf einen Arm um ihn schlang, stahl sich ein weiteres Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Seine eignen Zweifel und Sorgen ob der ganzen Situation und seine Befürchtungen hinsichtlich Minas Tiriths blieben zurück, als der graue Schleier des Schlafes sich über seine offenen Augen legte…

TBC…

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und das unverzeihlich lange Warten hat sich ein bisschen gelohnt. Updates werden jetzt wieder regelmäßiger kommen, dickes Ehrenwort.  
Im nächsten Kapitel kann Merry beweisen, was so alles in einem Auenländer steckt, wenn der Kampf um die Königshallen weitergeht. Auch Kaya und Bergil werden wieder mit dabei sein, ebenso Avelson und die anderen. Es bleibt also spannend.  
Gaaaaanz liebe Grüße  
Eure Lywhn


	28. Elbengeschick und Hobbitmut

Hallöchen, meine lieben Leser.

Erst einmal hoffe ich, dass ihr alle ein schönes Weihnachtsfest hattet und dann ein dickes Dankeschön für all die vielen Reviews und Reaktionen. Ich bin wirklich überglücklich, dass ihr mir das lange ‚Schweigen' nicht übel genommen habt und sofort wieder mit dabei seid.

Zum neuen Chapi. Jetzt geht es in Minas Tirith um die berühmte ‚Wurst' und ich rate jedem schon mal, etwas zur Beruhigung bereit zu halten, denn es wird spaaaaannend.

Viel, viel Spaß,

ich würde ich freuen von euch zu hören,

ganz liebe Grüße

Lywhn

**27. Kapitel – Elbengeschick und Hobbitmut**

Glorfindel presste sich an die weiße Mauer und die darin gefangene Kälte des Winters durchzog sogar seine gestählten Muskeln. Doch es war nicht nur der Frost der beinahe vorüber gegangenen harten Jahreszeit, die er spürte, sondern eine bestimmte Furcht, die an der Schwelle seines Bewusstseins wie dichter Nebel hing. Nein, keine Angst um sich hatte er, sondern seine Sorge galt einzig und allein der weißen Stadt, deren Menschen und dem ‚Abendstern', sowie ihrem Vater und ihren Brüdern. Arwen hatte er bereits im Arm gehalten, als diese gerade das Licht Welt erblickte, ihre Brüder unterrichtete er im Führen einer Waffe, als diese noch Elblinge waren und Elrond war ihm teurer Freund, den zu schützen er selbst gegen Sauron persönlich gekämpft hätte. Und Gandalf lernte er bereits unter dessen ‚Jugendnamen' Olórin kennen, als er aus den Hallen des Mandos zurückkehrte und in den Unsterblichen Landen wandelte. Man konnte also getrost behaupten, dass er und der Istar einander von ‚Geburt' an kannten, kehrte Glorfindel doch nach Mittelerde zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem auch Mithrandir hierher entsandt wurde. (Anm. des Autors: Glorfindel Rückkehr wird entweder auf 1600 Z.Z. gesetzt oder auf 1000 Z.Z. gemeinsam mit Gandalf, lt. Aussage des Mittelerde-Lexikons).

Der Blick seiner hellen Augen richtete sich auf den Platz des Weißen Baumes und vergebens versuchte er sein empfindliches Gehör gegen die zornigen Schreie und Rufe der Menschen zu verschließen. Die Bewohner Minas Tiriths waren außer sich, und dass ihr Grund der gleiche war, warum er selbst alles riskierte, machte ihm einmal mehr bewusst, dass die Sterblichen zwar eine junge, aber dennoch starke und aufrichtige Rasse waren.

Die Korsaren von Umbar waren ein uralter Feind der Gondorer und nicht selten hatten die Hyänen des Meeres blutige Untaten gegenüber den Menschen des Felsenlandes verübt; dennoch waren sie bereit, nur mit Feldwerkzeugen und unzureichender Bewaffnung gegen diese geübten und skrupellosen Barbaren vorzugehen, um ihre Königin – die einem fremden Volk entstammte – den Palast und dessen Bewohner zu verteidigen. Und so, wie Glorfindel die Lage einschätzte, benötigten die Wächter des Weißen Turms dringend Unterstützung.

Als ein Krieger der alten Zeit, der als damaliger Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume ein Heer gegen angreifende Orks führte und anschließend die überlebenden Elben in die Berge Echoriath geleitete (wo er an dem Pass Cirith Thornath auf den Balrog traf, den er zwar besiegte, doch selbst sein Ende fand, als der urzeitliche Dämon in mit sich in den Abgrund riss), kannte er sich in der Kriegsführung aus, wie kein anderer. Schließlich zählte er wesentlich mehr Jahrhunderte als Elrond, und selbst dieser war ein großer Stratege.

Glorfindel schürzte die Lippen und sein äußerst jugendliches Gesicht glich einer harten Maske. Sein feines Gehör hatte die Anordnungen Elronds und Mithrandirs über das Kampfgetümmel hinweg vernommen, und auch, wenn der Plan der beiden gut war, so würde er nicht ausreichen, um die Korsaren wirklich aufzuhalten. Nein, hier war eine schnelle Hilfeleistung gefragt. Und diese zeigte sich ihm in der Gestalt eines aufgebrachten Mobs von Sterblichen, die wild den Zugang zu den Königshallen suchten.

Einem Schatten gleich wich er von einem der mehreren Fenstern der Beratungsräume, die an den Thronsaal angrenzten, zurück und hastete zur Tür. Der Kampf hatte sich in den Nebengang ihm gegenüber und in den dahinter liegenden Festsaal und dessen Nebensalons verlagert; der Thronsaal selbst war bis auf einige Korsaren, die die schwere Eingangspforte bewachten, so gut wie leer. Der Geruch des gelöschten Brandes durchzog die Luft, vermengte sich mit dem Gestank von Schweiß und Blut, und der Elbenkrieger rümpfte die Nase. Menschen hatten (für die Erstgeborenen) ohnehin eine etwas strengere Ausdünstung, doch das, was die Barbaren aus dem Süden verströmten, war mit dem Begriff ‚Gestank' seiner Meinung nach nicht mehr vereinbar.

Durch den nur leicht geöffneten Türspalt spähte er hinaus und schluckte kurz, als er all die Gefallenen sah; dann beobachtete die sieben Männer genau, die in ihrer rauen Mundart sprachen und immer wieder skeptisch die Treppe hinauf schauten, wo Gandalfs Zauber noch immer ihnen den Zutritt zu den Privaträumen des Palastes verwehrte.

Plötzlich trat eine große, kräftige Gestalt aus dem Gang, welche augenblicklich die vollständige Aufmerksamkeit der Wächter weckte. Der Mann war mittleren Alters, trug einen langen, dünnen Oberlippenbart und das, was auch Glorfindels Wachsamkeit erregte, waren die stechenden Augen, sowie die gerade Haltung und das Auftreten. Mit Sicherheit konnte der Elb sagen, dass zumindest einer der Anführer der Angreifer in unmittelbarer Nähe war, wenn nicht sogar der oberste Befehlshaber selbst. Der Mann fragte etwas hart, deutete mit spöttischer Miene auf das Eingangstor und wandte sich dann der Treppe zu, woraufhin seine Gefolgsleute sich zu ihm gesellten. Viel war es nicht, was der Erstgeborene verstehen konnte, denn die Mundart der Korsaren war mit der Sprache der Gondorer kaum noch verwandt, aber es reichte aus um ihm zu vermitteln, dass die Invasoren nicht sonderlich entzückt über die Abwehrmauer von Gandalfs Magie waren, und anscheinend einen Weg suchten, die Barriere zu überwinden. Dies hätte für Elrond, Faramir, Elfhelm und die anderen fatale Folgen; könnten die Korsaren doch dann auch von oben angreifen.

Glorfindels Augenmerk fand wieder das Tor und den mächtigen Riegel, der davor geschoben war. Zwei oder drei Mann waren erforderlich, um ihn zu bewegen, doch der Elbenkrieger ging davon aus, dass er ihn auch alleine zur Seite schieben konnte. Dann war der Weg frei für die erzürnten Stadtbewohner, die den Korsaren in den Rücken fallen konnten – und der Ausgang des Kampfes würde sich zugunsten Gondors wenden.

Nicht einen Moment länger zögernd, schob der blonde Noldor-Elb sich durch die Tür und bewegte sich vorsichtig im Schatten der Säulen auf das Tor zu; den Blick immer wieder zurück auf die Korsaren richtend. Wenn er den Riegel erreichte, ohne entdeckt zu werden, dann standen die Chancen für seinen Plan gut – einen Plan, den er unter anderen Umständen als übereilt, leichtsinnig, zu riskant und mit zu wenigen Erfolgsaussichten abgetan hätte. Doch in diesem Fall hatte er keine andere Wahl, als alles – wie sagten die Menschen es? – auf ‚eine Karte zu setzen'.

Lautlos wie eine Katze und mit zum Zerreißen gespannten Sinnen, huschte er von Säule zu Säule, hörte die zornige Diskussion der sieben Korsaren und ihres Befehlshabers und erreichte gerade die letzte hohe Deckenstütze, als direkt neben ihm sich etwas bewegte. Sein Schwert hochreißend fuhr er herum – und ließ die Waffe wieder sinken, als er das bleiche, verschwitzte Gesicht und die von Angst geweiteten Augen des Türwächters Bjálfis erkannte. So war der Gondorer dem Gemetzel im Inneren des Weißen Turms entkommen, und Glorfindel hob rasch einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete dem Sterblichen ruhig zu sein. Dieser starrte ihn jedoch an, als wäre er ein Gespenst und wich dann langsam zurück. Der Elbenkrieger machte mit seiner freien Hand eine beschwichtende Geste und wisperte: „Seid leise, Wächter des Tores. Gleich wird Hilfe kommen und…"

Weiter kam Glorfindel nicht und erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen, als der Mann herumfuhr, in den Thronsaal weiter hinein rannte und dabei aus Leibeskräften schrie: „Miövtinis, einer der Elben ist hier!"

Der hünenhafte Korsar, den der Noldor-Elb als Anführer vermutete, wirbelte herum, stieß einen Schwall Worte aus, bei denen es sich eindeutig um Flüche handelte, und stürmte los, als seine dunklen Augen die helle Gestalt des Erstgeborenen ausmachten. Seine Gefolgsmänner schlossen sich ihm sofort an.

Glorfindel knirschte unbewusst mit den Zähnen, als er erkannte, dass er nicht nur den Verräter ausfindig gemacht hatte, sondern vor allem, dass das Erlangen dieses Wissen für ihn zur tödlichen Gefahr geworden war. Er saß in der Falle. Ein Elb gegen acht, zu allem entschlossene Korsaren war etwas, wogegen auch ein Erstgeborener nicht gefeit sein konnte. Sich in Kampfposition stellend hob er sein Schwert und sah seinen Gegnern grimmig entgegen; dazu entschlossen, sein Leben so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen und vielleicht den Anführer mit sich zu nehmen.

*****************

Hafnikar schlug ein Schwert beiseite und sah sich wachsam um. Miövitnis war nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit ihm, dass er den Zauberwall nicht überwinden konnte, aber gegen Magie war jede geschmiedete Waffe machtlos. Und der Kreis ihrer Gegner zog sich langsam zusammen. Von draußen versuchten die Bewohner Minas Tiriths einzudringen, die Turmwache, die noch verbliebenen Befehlshaber der Veste und die hohen Gäste hinderten sie an einem weiteren Vorwärtskommen, indem sie ihnen nur zwei Wege gelassen hatten – von denen einer von diesem verdammten Zauberer blockiert wurde – und viele ihrer Kameraden waren bereits gefallen.

Entschlossen kämpfte der Vertraute des Meerwolfes sich vorwärts, nahm einem getöteten Gefolgsmann den Morgenstern ab und beschrieb damit einen tödlichen Kreis um sich. Und dann wurde sein Auge von einem ungewöhnlichen Anblick abgelenkt. Inmitten der Kämpfenden gewahrte er eine Frau, die allem Anschein nach ihr Schwert mit erstaunlichem Geschick schwang. Ihr Haar war lang und so hell wie die Sonne um Mittag. Und auch ihr Gesicht, welches er flüchtig zu sehen bekam, war weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee – und schön. Zart waren ihr Züge und auch, wenn ihre Augen nur so blitzten, so entging ihm nicht die anmutige Ausstrahlung und der in ihr lebende Stolz. Mit einer gewissen Bewunderung beobachtete er, wie sie einen seiner Männer, der gut und gern das Dreifache von ihr wog, niederstreckte und sich sofort dem nächsten Gegner zuwandte.

„Ist sie das?" fragte einer seiner Leute, der neben ihm für einige Augenblicke verschnaufte, nur, um einen Moment später eine auf ihn gerichtete Klinge fortzustoßen.

„Nein. Die Elbin soll schwarze Haare haben. Aber wer immer sie ist: sie ist von edlem Geblüt und wird wissen, wo die spitzohrige Hexe ist." Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Kämpfenden; den Blick nie länger als für die Dauer einiger Wimpernschläge von der blonden Kriegerin abwendend. Er achtete mutige Menschen, und auch, wenn sie sicherlich mehrere seiner Kameraden auf dem Gewissen hatte, so hatte sich dennoch zu dem Feuer des Kämpfens noch ein anderes gesellt, welches heiß in seinen Lenden aufloderte. Wer immer diese schöne Kämpferin war: sie würde ihm gehören. Und wenn die Veste erst einmal in ihrer aller Hände war, würde Miövitnis ihm die Bitte nicht abschlagen, die Frau zu behalten.

Dann sah er etwas, was ihn dermaßen verblüffte, dass er beinahe das Opfer eines Speeres geworden wäre, wenn nicht jahrelange Übungen und dadurch in Fleisch und Blut übergegangene Reflexe ihn gerettet hätten, als er der Waffenspitze auswich. Ein halbwüchsiges Kind trat hinter der jungen Frau hervor, umklammerte ihren Arm und zog die Kriegerin mit sich. Doch dieses Kind… hatte das Gesicht eines erwachsenen Mannes. Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf: zwischen den wilden rot-goldenen Locken lugten ziemlich groß, spitz zulaufend Ohre hervor. Dann gewahrte er ein anderes kleinwüchsiges Geschöpf mit dunklen Locken und die Rüstung Gondors tragend, das inmitten der ‚Großen' sein kleines aber scharfes Schwert schwang, und er begriff, wen er vor sich hatte. _‚Halblinge!'_ durchfuhr es ihn. ‚_Also stimmen die Gerüchte, dass ein Halbling für den Untergang Mordors sorgte'_ Er grinste. Nun, einen von diesen kleinen Wesen, die in seiner Heimat eigentlich nur noch Legende waren, hatte er schon immer einmal treffen wollen. Und dass die tödliche, begehrenswerte Schönheit dort einen von diesen Lockenköpfen anscheinend zum Beschützer hatte, traf sich genau richtig.

******************

Samweis zog Frodo zur Seite und in den Schutz der Treppe, wo beide nach Atem rangen. Der mutige, kleine Hobbitgärtner schnaufte und verwünschte einmal mehr den Umstand, dass er – seit dem Ende des Ringkrieges und der Vertreibung Sarumans aus dem Auenland – an Gewicht wieder zugelegt hatte. Sicher, während seiner Reise an Frodos Seite nach Mordor und an den Hängen des Schicksalsberges hatte er beträchtlich abgenommen, was auf die ungemeinen Strapazen und die seelischen Qualen zurück zu führen war, die er wegen seines Freundes durchlitten hatte. Aber nachdem der Frieden nach Mittelerde zurück gekehrt war, hatte seine geliebte Rosie ihn mit all dem verwöhnt, was ein Halbling so sehr mochte: Pilze in Rahm, Tufften mit Speck und Zwiebeln, Kaninchen mit Wildpreiselbeeren und vieles mehr, was das Herz eines Hobbis höher schlagen ließ. Und schon hatte Rosie ihm Hemden, Wamse und Jacken weiter machen müssen, da diese über seinem Bauch spannten, was die beiden Vettern zu manchem Scherz auf seine Kosten angestachelt hatte.

Leider rächte sich dies nun, da Sams Knie zitterten und auch der Atem wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Doch auch Frodo keuchte leicht und sah sich dann aus großen Augen um.

„Sie drängen immer weiter vor", stieß er hervor. „Sollte Gandalfs Zauber erlahmen, werden sie auch von oben kommen und dann heißt es ‚Aus' mit uns." Sein Augenmerk fand den Istar, der mit der linken seinen Stab und mit der Rechten sein mächtiges Elbenschwert Glamdring schwang. Fürchterlich wütete die Klinge unter den Korsaren und die Funken seiner Magie ließ so manchen wackeren Seeräuber zurückweichen, doch in der Enge des Ganges und des Vorraumes vor dem Festsaal konnte der Weiße Zauberer nicht so handeln, wie er es in einem Kampf gewohnt war. Zu gefährlich wäre es geworden für jene, die an seiner Seite standen.

Plötzlich richtete sich der Blick der blauen Augen auf die beiden Hobbits und er machte eine heftige Geste mit seinem Kopf, die die Treppe empor deutete. „Hinauf mit euch und bewacht mir die Lichtwand!" rief er, und seine manchmal brummige Stimme klang nun hell und klar; übertönte das Getöse des Kampfes. Einer der Korsaren näherte sich ihm von links und krümmte sich, als der weiße Stab seinen Bauch traf. „Zu sehr werde ich abgelenkt. Hinauf mit euch und gebt mir Bescheid, sollte die Wand zu dünn werden. Hinauf, sage ich!"

Nur ein Narr hätte einen direkten Befehl Mithrandirs missachtet, und da weder Frodo Beutlin noch Samweis Gamdschie einer waren und sie zudem im Getümmel unter den ‚Großen Leuten' ohnehin Probleme hatten, gehorchten sie. Sicher, Frodo wollte bleiben, hatte er doch mit ganzem Herzen bereits in den Mienen von Moira an der Seite seiner Freunde gegen die einfallenden Orks sein Schwert Stich geschwungen, doch Sam wusste es besser. Nur zu deutlich sah er die ersten Zeichen von Erschöpfung an seinem Freund und Chef, und er wusste, dass der Herr von Beutelsend sich nie völlig von dem schwarzen Gift Mordors hatte befreien können, was ihn immer wieder schwächte. So zog er Frodo hinter sich her, die Stufen hinauf, schlug von oben einem Korsar noch den Knauf seines Schwertes auf den Kopf mit den Worten: „Nicht von hinten, du meuchelnder Feigling!" und schob und schuppste seinen Freund dann vor sich her. Ja, wenn es sein musste, verwandelte Sam sich in einen kleinen Kämpfer, angetrieben von dem Mut der Verzweiflung.

Frodo versuchte die Hand seines Freundes abzuschütteln, doch einmal mehr bewies Samweis, dass er mindestens genauso stur sein konnte wie ein Maulesel. „Wir sollen Gandalfs Zauber bewachen, hat er uns aufgetragen, und genau das werden wir tun."

„Aber… Pippin und Merry… und Arwen und Éowyn…. Elrond und…" Weiter kam Frodo nicht, den Sam setzte sein Gewicht ein, um ihn weiter vor sich her zu schieben.

„Sich ihrer Haut zu wehren wussten Pip und Merry schon lange bevor wir nach Mordor auszogen. Schließlich mussten sie dies oft genug tun, um sich vor Vergeltung ihrer Streiche zu schützen. Und die Elben und Lady Éowyn sind mit dem Schwert vertrauter als du und ich, Herr Frodo!"

Nicht überzeugt, sich aber fügend, eilte Frodo neben seinem Gärtner und engsten Freund her und erreichten dann die kleine Galerie und die Treppe, vor der der helle Schimmer von Gandalfs Zauber eine Barriere errichtete.

„Geschickt und schlau ist er – wie immer!" keuchte Sam, doch Frodo antwortete nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt den Kampfgeräuschen, die aus dem Thronsaal zu ihm hinauf drangen. Es waren mehrere Schwerter, doch es klang nicht so, als würden da unten ganze Gruppen kämpfen. Sicher, an Flüchen mangelte es nicht, aber sie wurden allesamt aus den rauen Kehlen der Korsaren hervor gestoßen, während eine kratzige Stimme plötzlich ein „Verdammter, spitzohriger Hund!" ausrief.

Frodo holte scharf Luft. Elrond und seine Söhne hatte er unten vor dem Festsaal gesehen, doch Glorfindel war irgendwann im Getümmel verschwunden. Sollte vielleicht…?

Aller Gefahr zum Trotz ging er auf die Knie und krabbelte auf allen Vieren an das steinerne Geländer, durch dessen Zwischenräume er hindurch nach unten lugte. Und was er sah, erfüllte ihn mit Entsetzen. Da war Glorfindel, der Elb, der ihn einst nach Bruchtal brachte, nachdem er auf der Wetterspitze von einem Nazgul verletzt worden war, und kämpfte gegen gleich mehrere Korsaren. Allein!

Zwei der Invasoren lagen in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe und rührten sich nicht mehr, doch fünf weitere griffen ihn unermüdlich an und ein groß gewachsener Kerl, der beinahe gelassen und dennoch bereit zum Eingreifen daneben stand, beobachtete alles.

„Das… das schafft er nie!" wisperte Sam, der zu seiner Rechten kauerte, und Frodo nickte.

„Ein gewaltiger Krieger ist er, fürwahr, aber gegen eine solche Übermacht kann auch er nicht bestehen." Entschlossen presste der ehemalige Ringträger die Lippen zusammen. „Komm!" befahl er, stand rasch auf und löste seinen Gürtel. „Gib mir auch den deinen – und deine Weste." Er selbst entledigte sich seiner eigenen Oberbekleidung bis auf das Hemd und begann, alles miteinander zu verknoten.

Sam tat es ihm gleich und blinzelte verwirrt. „Was hast du vor, Herr Frodo?"

„Helfen will ich ihm, was sonst? Glorfindel ist unser Freund und außerdem stehe ich noch tief in seiner Schuld. Hätte er mich nicht so rasch zum Herrn Elrond gebracht, wäre ich meiner Verletzung erlegen." Er band einen der Gürtel, an dem der Rest des recht abenteuerlichen ‚Stricks' hing, um eine der Geländersäulen – außer Reichweite von Gandalfs Zauber.

Sam dämmerte es, was sein Freund plante und seufzte schwer. „Hätte ich doch noch das Elbenseil der Frau Galadriel. Um wie vieles einfacher und ungefährlicher wäre es!" rief er aus.

Frodo verzog leicht das Gesicht. „In Gefahr sind wir ohnehin – und gleich noch mehr. Rasch jetzt, mein lieber Sam, unser Elbenfreund braucht uns!" Sich Stich zwischen die Zähne klemmend – wodurch er selbst wie ein kleiner Korsar wirkte – kletterte er über das Geländer, tastete nach dem ‚Seil' und hangelte sich daran hinunter. Es reichte – natürlich – nicht bis zum Boden und die Muskeln anspannend ließ er sich fallen. Der Aufprall war hart, doch nicht so hart, wie erwartet. Rasch rollte er sich in den Schatten der nächsten Säule und äugte hinüber zu den Kämpfenden. Niemand hatte ihn bemerkt, dafür aber sah er, dass Glorfindel in höchste Bedrängnis geriet und umklammerte den Griff seines kleinen Schwertes fester. Ein Blick nach oben sagte ihm, dass Sam ebenfalls dabei war, sich hinab zu lassen und fieberte den Moment entgegen, indem sein Freund den Boden erreichte. Dieser tat es mit einem ‚Plumps' und einem unterdrückten Fluch, dann rappelte er sich auf. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich an, dann hoben sie ihre Waffen und rannten los, so schnell ihre kurzen Hobbitbeine es erlaubten.

*****************

Glorfindels Klinge hatte bereits zweimal ihr tödliches Ziel getroffen, doch auch die Korsaren hatten ihre Erfolge gehabt. Er blutete aus dem rechten Oberarm, sein Brustkorb brannte links wie Feuer, wo einer der stachelbewehrten Metallkugeln ihn gestreift hatte und nur knapp war er dem mörderischen Hieb einer Axt entgangen. Nun drangen sie zu fünft auf ihn ein, und selbst seine, für das menschliche Auge kaum verfolgbaren elbischen Reflexe würden der Übermacht nicht mehr lange standhalten können. Barbaren mochten diese Männer sein, doch sie verstanden es zu kämpfen und hatten Jahre der täglichen Übung und Praxis hinter sich. Und auch ein Elb hatte hinten keine Augen.

Etwas traf seine rechte Schulter und Glorfindel unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Der Hieb lähmte seine Muskeln und entsetzt bemerkte er, wie das Schwert seiner Hand entglitt. Instinktiv ließ er sich fallen und rollte sich zur Seite, so dass die Klinge eines Breitschwertes dort Funken auf dem Boden schlug, wo er einen Wimpernschlag zuvor noch gelegen hatte. Er kam auf die Beine und sprang zurück, wodurch er erneut nur knapp einem Morgenstern entging. Dann war da ein Geräusch in seinem Rücken und er wirbelte erneut zur Seite, doch der scharfe Schmerz in seinem Rücken und einige herabfallende goldfarbene Strähnen bewiesen, dass er diesmal nicht schnell genug gewesen war.

Er bückte sich, entriss einem Gefallenen dessen Waffe und blockte somit einen weiteren tückischen Angriff im letzten Augenblick ab. Die momentan schlechte Deckung seines Gegners erkennend, unterlief er diese und stach zu. Der Mann war tot, noch bevor sein Körper den Marmor des Bodens berührte.

„Dafür kriege ich dich, verdammter Bastard!" Der Ausruf stammte von dem Hünen, der nun doch selbst in den Kampf mit eingriff und sein Schwert schwang. Glorfindel fing den Hieb der Waffe ab, der so mächtig war, dass er ins Schwanken geriet. Sein rechter Arm fühlte sich taub an und so wechselte er rasch seine eigene Klinge in die linke Hand – Momente, die ihm fast zum Verhängnis wurden, denn die vier anderen Korsaren griffen gleichzeitig an, während der Hüne erneut zum Streich ausholte. Glorfindel sprang zurück und dann geschah es: Er stolperte über den Leichnam eines gondorischen Wächters und noch während er versuchte sich aufzufangen, traf ein weiterer Schlag sein Schwert. Endgültig seines Standes beraubt fiel er zu Boden, riss jedoch im Fallen nochmals seine Klinge empor und stieß sie einem der vier Angreifer in die Brust.

„Jetzt reicht es aber!" brüllte der Mann, von dem der Nordor-Elb annahm, dass es sich um den Anführer dieser Wilden handelte, entriss einem seiner Männer den Morgenstern und trat mit erhobenen Waffen auf Glorfindel zu, der seine Muskeln anspannte, um sich fort zu rollen – wenn er auch nicht wusste, zur welcher Seite, da auf beiden zwei der noch drei lebenden Gefolgsleute waren.

Sein Atem ging schwer inzwischen und ihm wurde klar, dass dies hier sein Ende sein mochte. Auch ein Elbenkrieger war nicht unbezwingbar – selbst, wenn er so erfahren war wie Glorfindel.

Doch zu dem tödlichen Streich sollte es nicht kommen, denn auf einmal sprangen zwei kleine Gestalten den Korsarenführer von hinten an, während zwei wohl vertraute Stimmen schrieen:

„Für das Auenland!"

Miövitnis, der sich seines Sieges über den blonden Elb bereits sicher war, wurde von diesem Angriff so überrascht, dass er für einige Augenblicke ins Straucheln geriet – genug Zeit für Frodo, Stichs Namen alle Ehre zu machen und die scharfe Elbenklinge in den Waffenarm des Korsaren zu jagen. Der Meerwolf brüllte auf – halb aus Schmerz, halb aus Zorn.

Augenblicklich wandten sich seine noch drei lebenden Gefolgsleute ihm zu, was Glorfindel die Möglichkeit gab, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er zögerte nicht einen Moment und zwei der drei fielen, noch bevor sie wussten, wie ihnen geschah.

Miövitnis ließ seine beiden Waffen los, griff hinter sich und zerrte Frodo und Sam von seinem Rücken. „Wen haben wir denn hier?" schrie er. „Zwei Wichte, die einem Riesen Übles wollen?" Er schüttelte Frodo, in dem er die Wurzel seiner Armwunde erkannte, was Sams Zorn weckte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, du langbeiniger Fellträger!"

Damit trat er mit aller Kraft zu und traf dort, wo es jedes männliches Wesen bekanntlich sehr schmerzt. Der Meerwolf gab ein ungewohnt schrilles Kreischen von sich und ließ die beiden Hobbits fallen, die sich schimpfend wieder aufrichteten. Sie hörten Glorfindel in ihrem Rücken kämpfen, tauschten einen Blick miteinander und gingen zu zweit wieder auf den hoch und kräftig gebauten Korsaren los, der wutentbrannt seine Fäuste schwang. Sam stieß Frodo zur Seite, als einmal mehr sein Beschützerinstinkt ihn handeln ließ, dann traf etwas seine Schläfe und die Welt um ihn herum versank im Dunklen.

„SAM!" Frodos Aufschrei hallte durch den Thronsaal, dann warf er sich auf den Hünen, der ihn am Kragen packte und von sich schleuderte – direkt in die Arme des Elben, der sich seines letzten Gegners entledigt hatte.

Glorfindel fing den Halbling auf, setzte ihn rasch ab und schob ihn hinter sich.

„Frodo, geh zu Sam!" befahl er fest und musterte sein Gegenüber mit kühlen Augen. „Um diesen Mann kümmere _ich_ mich."

Miövitnis verzog geringschätzig das Gesicht. Er hatte den unsterblichen Krieger unterschätzt – etwas, was ihm nicht noch einmal passieren würde. „Ich habe keine Waffe mehr, Elb. Wie steht's mit der legendären Ehre von euch so genannten Erstgeborenen?"

„Feige griffst du diesen Ort des Friedens an, feige drangen gleich sieben deiner Männer auf mich ein und feige hieltst du dich bis eben zurück. Ein Feigling hat keine Ehre!" schleuderte Glorfindel ihm entgegen, schob eine Fußspitze unter ein Schwert, welches neben ihm lag und riss seinen Fuß empor, wodurch er auf diese Weise die Waffe dem Korsaren zuwarf. „Hier! Denn im Gegensatz zu dir Abschaum hab' ich Ehre im Leib."

Miövitnis fing die Waffe geschickt auf und wechselte sie in die linke Hand. Spott glitzerte in seinen dunklen Augen. „Als ich dich eben sah, hielt ich dich erst für einen anderen Elb, den zu töten ich geschworen habe. Nun, du bist es nicht derjenige, doch du hast mir ähnlichen Ärger bereitet." Er hob leicht das Schwert. „Doch du hast tapfer gekämpft und zeigst Fairnis, daher werde ich es schnell machen."

Ein sarkastisches Lachen entrang sich dem Noldor-Elb. „_Antolle ulua sulrim_!" (Viel Wind kommt aus deinem Mund.) Nun beweise auch, dass du die Wahrheit sprichst, Korsar!"

Frodo, der Sams Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet hatte als er erleichtert feststellte, dass sein Freund lediglich bewusstlos war, starrte mit klopfendem Herz auf die beiden Kämpfenden, als sie aufeinander losgingen. Stärke prallte auf Stärke, Geschmeidigkeit glich brachiale Gewalt aus, machtvolle Hiebe ließen die Waffen klirren. Glorfindels hellgoldenes Haar glich einem Schleier, als es um ihn tanzte, während er nicht für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes ruhig stand. Miövitnis bewegte sich ebenfalls schnell, doch mit der Geschicklichkeit des Elbenkriegers kam er nicht mit.

Und dann sah Frodo die Gefahr, die hinterrücks in Gestalt eines Mannes kam, den er als den Türwächter der Königshallen kannte. Der Mann bewegte sich mit steifen Gliedern halb im Schatten der hohen Säulen und fingerte an seinem Gürtel nach etwas, das sich als Messer entpuppte. Den Blick fest auf Glorfindel gerichtet holte er zum Wurf aus – und der ehemalige Ringträger begriff, dass dies der Verräter sein musste, der den Korsaren das Tor geöffnet hatte. Und er zielte auf den Noldor-Elb, der sich noch vor vielen Monaten so mutig für Frodo einsetzte.

Sams Kopf behutsam auf den Boden gleiten lassend, ergriff er wieder Stich, sprang auf, eilte an den beiden Kämpfenden vorbei und riss die kleine Elbenklinge empor. Mit einem Schrei ließ er diese davon sausen, unmittelbar bevor das Messer Bjálfis Hand verließ. Und wie alle elbischen Waffen traf auch diese. Stich bohrte sich den Bauch des verräterischen Türwächters, der röchelnd in die Knie ging.

Dies sollte entscheidend für alles Weitere sein, denn Miövitnis wurde für die Dauer eines Herzschlages abgelenkt, als er etwas in seinem Rücken hörte. Sein Blick fand die zusammen sinkende Gestalt des brauchbaren, aber ehrlosen Verräters – und im gleichen Augenblick fuhr Glorfindels Klinge vor und fand ihr Ziel.

Überrascht riss der Meerwolf die Augen auf, als ein scharfer Schmerz seine Brust durchzog. Ungläubig blickte er hinab auf die blutbesudelte Waffe, die in seinem Oberkörper steckte, dann schaute er auf. Der blonde Elb mit dem Gesicht eines noch nicht ganz reifen Jünglings stand schwer atmend vor ihm und hob eine fein geschwungene Braue. Seine hellen Augen glitzerten, während er sagte: „Es mag kein Wind aus deinem Mund gekommen sein, sondern ein Sturm – doch Luft war es allemal. Geh dahin und mögen deine Götter dir irgendwann deine Untaten verzeihen!"

Miövitnis schüttelte benommen den Kopf, als der Elb ihn plötzlich weit überragte und sein sterbender Verstand erkannte, dass er in die Knie gesunken war. Er griff nach dem Schwert, welches nach wie vor in seiner Brust steckte und schaffte es, die Klinge mit unvorstellbarer Kraft wieder hinaus zu ziehen, wodurch das Unausweichliche beschleunigt wurde. Er öffnete den Mund, doch anstatt von Worten, quoll Blut hervor. Dann erlosch das Licht in seinen dunklen Augen, bevor er zur Seite kippte.

Miövitnis, der Meerwolf, der Oberste Anführer der Korsaren von Umbar, war tot.

Frodo und Glorfindel sahen sich über den Gefallenen hinweg an, dann erlaubte der Elbenkrieger sich ein kleines Lächeln, während er auf den inzwischen dahin geschiedenen Bjálfi und dann auf den Korsarenführer zeigte, bevor er sich ungewohnt schwerfällig verneigte. „_Hannon leh, mellon nin_. Nun verdanke ich dir und Samweis Gamdschie mein Leben."

Röte überzog die Wangen des Hobbits, bevor dieser recht verloren um sich schaute. „So viele sind gefallen", flüsterte er. „Und wie viele werde noch sterben, bevor…" Er schrak zusammen, als die warme, helle Hand des Elben sich auf seine Schulter legte.

„Hilfe ist nah. Rasch, Frodo, bring Sam in einen der Beratungsräume, während ich das Tor nochmals öffne – nicht um Unheil, sondern die Rettung hinein zu lassen." Er eilte zu Sam hinüber und hob ihn behutsam hoch.

Der ehemalige Ringträger keuchte erschrocken auf. „Ihr… Ihr seid verletzt… am Rücken und…"

Glorfindel schüttelte behutsam den Kopf. „Es kommt die Zeit der Genesung, jetzt ist die des Kampfes." Er legte Sam über Frodos Schulter. „Wird es gehen?"

„Die Hänge des Schicksalsberges hinauf und in den verfluchten Vulkan hinein trug er mich. So werde ich ihn wohl auch in den nächsten Raum bringen können!" erwiderte der tapfere Hobbit und eilte davon. Es war besser, als Halbling nicht hier zu sein, wenn der Strom der aufgebrachten Menschen in den Thronsaal eindrang. Nur zu leicht wären er und Sam übersehen und niedergetrampelt worden.

Glorfindel wandte sich dem Tor zu und atmete tief durch. Der Weg war so gut wie frei für ihrer aller Rettung.

****************

Éowyn schlug soeben eine auf sie gerichtete Klinge zur Seite, als der rot-goldener Lockenschopf, den sie irgendwann im Getümmel verloren hatte, wieder neben ihr erschien und sie mit sich zog. „Die Korsaren durchbrechen unsere Reihen!" rief Merry und drängte sich durch die Kämpfenden hindurch. „Rasch nun, Milady, denn diese Wilde kennen auch gegenüber einer Frau kein Erbarmen!"

Die junge Frau sträubte sich. „Eine Schildmaid Rohans bin ich, und kein Hasenfuß."

„Ein Hasenfuß nicht, aber selbst ein Fuchs weiß, wann er besser Schutz sucht!" erwiderte der Halbling und trat mit aller Kraft einem Korsaren auf den Fuß, der erstickt aufjammerte, bevor er sein Ende durch eine lange, gebogene Klinge fand. Das erstaunlich grimmige Gesicht Elronds erschien vor der Rohirin und behutsam, aber dennoch energisch, schob er sie in die Richtung der hinteren Reihen der gondorischen Wächter. „Ihr seid tapfer, Milady, doch Euer Wissen als angehende Heilerin wird nun mehr gebraucht. Viele Verwundete liegen im Festsaal und benötigen Hilfe." Er schlug eine weitere Waffe zur Seite. „Ich folge Euch, sobald ich kann, um Euch zu unterstützen."

Bevor Éowyn protestieren konnte, war der Elbenfürst wieder im Kampf verschwunden, während Merry sie mit aller Kraft mit sich zerrte. _‚Dies ist ein Komplott!'_ durchfuhr es sie halb ärgerlich, halb etwas belustigt, denn ihr war nur zu klar, dass dies zu ihrem Schutz geschah. Ein Blick zurück bewies, dass die drei Elbenherren, Faramir, Pippin und die Ritter Gondors sich der Korsaren noch gut erwehrten und so beschloss sie, nach den Verwundeten zu sehen. Nur kurz, versteht sich, um dem Befehl Lord Elronds nachzukommen, bevor sie zurückkehren und an der Seite ihrer Freunde weiterkämpfen würde.

Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür in den Festsaal, der am Vorabend noch so prunkvoll geschmückt und voller Musik gewesen war, auch, wenn der dunkle Schatten des Ungemachs, welches jetzt nach Minas Tirith gekommen war, bereits über allem schwebte. Dutzende Verletzte lagen auf dem Boden und einige wenige, nicht geflohene Mägde versuchten verzweifelt, die schlimmsten Blutungen zu stillen.

Sobald Éowyn des Leides angesichtig wurde, erwachte die Heilerin in ihr. Das Schwert zur Seite legend hastete sie auf die Verwundeten zu, begann hier einen schlecht angelegten Verband zu richten, dort sich eine Verletzung anzusehen, woanders Anweisungen an die Bediensten zu geben. Merry blieb in ihrer Nähe und nicht selten war es seine, für ein Geschöpf seiner Größe erstaunliche Kraft, die Éowyn bei ihrer Aufgabe half wenn es galt, Harnische, Bein- und Armschienen zu entfernen, oder gar die Fäuste eines Verletzten zu halten, der in seinem Schmerz um sich schlug.

Die Schreie und das Gebrülle von draußen vor den großen Flügeltüren schreckte nicht selten die Schildmaid auf – die Mägde waren derweil einer Ohnmacht nahe – doch sie vertraute auf Faramir, die Elben und die Ritter Gondors, dass diese die Barbaren von diesem Raum fern hielten.

Plötzlich flog eine der beiden Flügeltüren auf und Éowyn fuhr erschrocken auf, als sie einen der Korsaren sah, der herein kam. Gleich vier seiner Kameraden folgten ihm, doch sie wurden von den Turmwächtern zurück gezerrt, während jener Mann, der zuerst über die Schwelle trat, im Schatten blieb und sich umsah, kaum dass die Türe wieder geschlossen war. Sein Blick fand sie und ein Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht, welches durch eine Narbe auf der linken Wange leicht entstellt wäre. Anderenfalls hätte er als attraktiv bezeichnet werden können, wenn auch auf eine rohe und primitive Art.

„Sieh an – die Kriegerin gibt sich als Heilerin." Er trat langsam näher und gab ein wildes Knurren von sich, als zwei der Mägde sich tapfer an die Seite Éowyns gesellen wollten. Erschrocken wichen die Frauen zurück und klammerten sich aneinander, was dem Eindringling ein hämisches Grinsen entlockte. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die blonde, junge Frau ihm gegenüber, von deren Mut und Kampfgeschick er Zeuge geworden war. Er sah, wie ihr Blick zur Seite glitt und bemerkte ein Schwert, welches unweit auf einem Stuhl lag. Ihre Reaktion vorrausahnend, stellte er sich ihr in den Weg, kaum dass sie einen Schritt auf die Waffe zugemacht hatte. „Das würde ich bleiben lassen, wenn ich du wäre."

„Wärest du die Dame, so würdest du kehrt machen und diesen Raum verlassen, denn dann wüsstest du, was dich erwartet. Anderenfalls wirst du es bereuen!" Merry trat neben Éowyn, hielt drohend sein kurzes Schwert hoch und streckte energisch sein Kinn hervor. Hier und da versuchte einer der Verwundeten sich aufzurichten, um der zukünftigen Fürstin Ithiliens zur Hilfe zu kommen, doch keiner der anwesenden Verletzten war dazu in der Lage. Zu schwer waren ihre Wunden.

Ein kurzes Lachen entrang sich dem Korsaren, während er das kindgroße Geschöpf spöttisch musterte. „Leg dich nicht mit einem Wolf an, Halbling, sonst könntest du rasch zu seiner Beute werden."

„An der du dir die Zähne ausbeißen würdest!" erwiderte der kleine Hobbit grimmig.

Hafnikar verzog geringschätzig das Gesicht. „Weiche zurück, halbe Portion, oder du endest an der Spitze meines Schwertes."

„Oder Ihr an dem seinem!" schaltete Éowyn sich ein, nahm Merry dessen Waffe ab, bevor er auch nur protestieren konnte, und stürzte sich auf den Eindringling. Dieser parierte die ersten Hiebe geschickt; in seinen Augen funkelte es. „Mutig bist du, Weib, das muss ich dir zugestehen. Doch verkennst du die Gefahr, in die du dich begibst." Seine wesentlich längere Klinge konnte die Angriffe der Schildmaid mühelos abfangen und auch an Geschicklichkeit und Schnelligkeit konnte er mit ihr Schritt halten. Er vernahm die erschrockenen Ausrufe der Mägde, die gebrochenen Drohrufe der Verwundeten und den zornigen Aufschrei des Halblings, als dieser ihn von der Seite unerwartet mit bloßen Fäusten angriff. Einen weiteren Hieb der jungen Frau abblockend hob er die linke Faust und schlug zu. Der kleine Beschützer der blonden Kriegerin taumelte zurück und Hafnikar wandte sich wieder seiner Gegnerin zu.

Diese sah hastig über die Schulter „MERRY!", was der Vertraute Miövitnis' sich zu Nutzen machte. Seine freie Hand schnellte vor und umklammerte den rechten Unterarm der blonden Frau, gleichzeitig ließ er seine eigene Klinge auf die ihre hinab sausen, wodurch die Schildmaid entwaffnet wurde. Lachend zog er sie an sich und warf den Mägden, die es wagten wieder näher zu kommen – und deren Zorn die Angst zu besiegen begann – ein drohendes: „Zurück, Weiberpack. Ihr kommt auch noch dran!" zu.

Éowyn ging mit beiden Fäusten auf ihren Häscher los und das jahrelange Trainieren mit einem Schwert seit jüngster Jugend an, hatte ihre Muskeln gestählt. Dennoch schien der Korsar ihre Hiebe kaum zu spüren, denn er packte sie um die Taille, hob sie hoch, warf sie sich über die Schulter und schüttelte sein Schwert nochmals gefährlich in die Richtung der Bediensteten. „Und wehe einer wagt es, mich zu stören, dann…"

„Ich will erst gar nicht wissen, was ‚dann' ist!" rief da eine Stimme neben ihm aus und im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, die kurze Klinge abzufangen, die auf sein linkes Bein gezielt hatte. Verblüfft starrte er auf das entschlossene Gesicht unter der gold-roten Lockenpracht hinunter, zu verwundert über das augenscheinliche Durchstehvermögen des Halblings, der das gefallene Kurzschwert wieder an sich genommen hatte.

Merry handelte. Mit einem „Lass sie los!" unterlief er die Deckung Hafnikars und dieser schrie auf, als die Waffe in seinen rechten Oberschenkel fuhr. Er torkelte zurück und es war ihm nicht länger möglich, Éowyn, die sich aus Leibeskräften wehrte und sich wand wie ein Aal, zu halten. Die Rohirin keuchte auf, als sie hart auf den Boden prallte, rollte sich rasch davon, sprang auf und eilte zu ihrem eigenen Schwert. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie der Korsar schmerzerfüllte Flüche ausstieß, sowie Merrys heftige Drohungen. Die junge Frau erreichte ihre Waffe, ergriff sie und wirbelte herum, nur um gerade noch zu sehen, wie der Hobbit erneut seinem Gegner eine Wunde beibrachte und dann geschickt zurück hüpfte, bevor das breite Schwert des Seeräubers ihn treffen konnte.

Innerhalb der Dauer eines Wimpernschlages war sie heran, fing den nächsten Hieb – der Merry sicherlich der Länge nach gespalten hätte – mit ihrer Klinge ab und griff erneut an. Hafnikar bleckte die Zähne und grollte tief in seiner Kehle, was die Kriegerin jedoch nicht im Geringsten abschreckte. Wer das Schwert bereits gegen den Hexenmeister geführt hatte, fürchtete sich auch nicht mehr vor einem Korsaren.

Der Vertraute Miövitnis' fluchte erneut. Dieses Weib bereitete ihm mehr Malessen als angenommen, und dafür würde sie büßen sobald er…

Ein scharfer Schmerz explodierte an seinem Hinterkopf und er taumelte zurück. Wie durch einen dicken Nebel vernahm er die hellen Stimmen von mehreren Frauen und begriff, dass die Mägde sich nicht länger hatten einschüchtern lassen.

Und richtig!

Mit Kandelabern, Schemeln und allem, was man entfernt als Waffe einsetzen konnte, gingen sie gemeinsam auf den Eindringling los. Merry zog Éowyn hinter sich und breitete beschützend die Arme aus, bevor sich seine Augen weiteten, als er sah, mit welcher Vehemenz die Mägde dem Korsaren zusetzten. „Schlimmer als meine Tante sind sie, wenn mein Onkel mal wieder zuviel bei Herrn Butterbier getrunken hat", entfuhr es ihm, und beobachtete kopfschüttelnd die zu Furien gewordenen Bediensteten.

Da flogen die Flügeltüren ein zweites Mal auf und herein kamen der Herr Elrond und seine Söhne, gefolgt von Arwen, Faramir – der einen benommenen Pippin trug – und einige der Turmwächter, die bereit zum Angriff waren; hatte das laute Gezeter der Frauen sie doch alarmiert. Wie angewurzelt blieben sie alle stehen und blickten aus ungläubigen Augen auf das, was sich ihnen hier bot: Ein halbes Dutzend wutentbrannter Mägde, die einen der Korsaren so in die Mangel nahmen, dass man beinahe Mitleid mit ihm hätte haben können.

„Darum sollte man nie mit Frauen kämpfen!" ließ Elladan sich vernehmen und sein Bruder nickte belustigt. „_Aié_. Eine Horde Uruks und Orks sind nur halb so gefährlich, wie eine Hand voll entfesselter Frauen."

Elrond tauschte einen Blick mit Faramir, der in Schweiß gebadet, aus verschiedenen kleineren Wunden blutend, aber mit unsagbarer Erleichterung neben ihm stand, dann nickte er seinen Söhnen zu und gemeinsam traten sie vor. Deutlich fühlten sie die Angst, die in Wahrheit das Tun der Mägde bestimmte, und zogen sie behutsam von dem Eindringling fort. Kaum erkannten die Frauen, wer ihre Fäuste abfing und sie sanft zurück schoben, als sie auch schon zitternd einhielten und ein junges Mädchen schloss aufschluchzend die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht an Elrohirs Schulter, der zuerst verwundert dreinschaute und dann tröstend einen Arm um es legte. Der Herr von Bruchtal beugte sich über den Korsaren, erkannte jedoch schnell, dass es mit dem Mann zu Ende ging. Helfen konnte ihm keiner mehr und so wandte der Elbenfürst sich ab.

Faramir legte Pippin vorsichtig auf den Boden, und wandte sich Éowyn zu, vor der ein zerzauster Merry stand. Dieser riss nun Mund und Augen auf, als er seinen Vetter erblickte und rannte zu ihm. „Keine Sorge", sagte der Fürst Ithiliens und legte dem älteren der beiden Hobbits eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Einen Schlag auf den Kopf erhielt er, als er sich beschützend zwischen mich und einen der Korsaren warf. Doch so, wie ich seinen Dickschädel kenne, ist er bald wieder ganz der Alte." Damit ließ er die beiden Halblinge allein und trat zu seiner Verlobten, die mit stolz gestrafften Schultern ihm entgegen sah. Aber als er eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte, brach der Wall aus Kampfgeist, Mut und Entschlossenheit, und mit einem Seufzen lehnte sie sich an ihn.

„Eru sei Dank, du lebst!" seufzte sie, was ihn eine Grimasse schneiden ließ. „Ja, dank Pippin." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nun verdanke ich diesem verrückten Hobbit zum zweiten Mal mein Leben, denn ohne sein beherztes Eingreifen, hätte mich die Klinge eines Korsaren erledigt."

Éowyn richtete sich wieder auf, als die von draußen noch immer lautes Kampfgetümmel hörte, was jedoch beständig leiser wurde. „Was…?" begann sie und es war Elrond, der ihr antwortete: „Die Menschen von Minas Tirith kamen uns zu Hilfe. Was ihnen an Waffen und Erfahrung fehlt, machen gerechter Zorn und Tapferkeit wett." Sein Augenmerk richtete sich auf seine Tochter, die sich um Pippin kümmerte. „Du kannst stolz auf das Volk sein, dessen Königin du geworden bist. Es liebt dich so sehr, dass es das eigene Leben riskiert, um dich und dein Gefolge zu retten."

Arwen lächelte leicht und strich mit beiden Händen beinahe liebevoll durch Pips zerzauste Lockenpracht, was dieser sich gerne gefallen ließ. Wärme und Geborgenheit gingen von den Fingern der Elbin aus, und ein schläfriger Frieden bemächtigte sich seiner, bis er die Augen nicht länger aufhalten konnte und in einen heilsamen Schlaf hinüber glitt. Merry sah nervös den ‚Abendstern' an. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Einen argen Brummschädel wird er morgen haben, aber ansonsten wird ihm nichts fehlen", erwiderte die Königin Gondors und berührte die Wange des Halblings. „Ich hoffe, auch du bist ohne schlimmere Verletzung davon gekommen."

Merry machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Nichts ist mir weiter passiert, außer, dass ich einen gehörigen Schrecken bekam, als Ihr und Lady Éowyn verschwunden ward." Leichter Vorwurf klang in seiner Stimme mit und Arwen senkte verlegen das Haupt. „Verzeih unseren kleinen Trick, Merriadoc, aber wir hielten es für unsere Pflicht, den anderen zur Hilfe zu eilen."

„Zur Hilfe zu eilen scheint eine der vielen Angewohnheiten zu sein, die einen Hobbit auszeichnen!" Die Stimme gehörte Gandalf, der hereintrat und einen halb bewusstlosen Glorfindel stützte. Auf der anderen Seite ging Frodo; Sam ruhte wieder über seiner Schulter. Fragende Augen richteten sich auf die vier, bevor Elrond und Faramir zugleich auf sie zugingen. Der Kampflärm war nach und nach verstummt, nur die aufgeregten Stimmen der Bewohner Minas Tiriths waren in den Gängen noch zu hören.

„Was ist geschehen?" verlangte der Elbenlord zu wissen und hob seinen alten Freund vorsichtig auf seine Arme und trug ihn zu einen der Notlager; der Heiler hatte längst erkannt, dass der ehemalige Balrogbezwinger Übleres als ein paar Blessuren erlitten hatte

Elladan nahm Frodo den noch immer bewusstlosen Sam ab und legte ihn neben Pippin; Merry starrte erschrocken den Gärtner an, entspannte sich aber, als Arwen ihre rechte auf Sams Stirn legte und dann beruhigt lächelte.

Gandalf richtete seinen Blick auf Frodo. „Das frag besser ihn, mein Freund. Einmal mehr hat ein Hobbit den Wert der Auenländer unter Beweis gestellt und zudem ein lebendes Beispiel für eine alte Redensart gegeben: Klein, aber oho!"

Alle Augenmerke richteten sich auf den einstigen Ringträger, der errötend vor ihnen stand. Die Menschen, die einer eindringenden Wasserflut gleich die Korsaren überrannt und ausgelöscht hatten, kaum dass das Tor zu den Königshallen von Glorfindel geöffnet worden war, hielten sich außerhalb des Festsaals, doch viele von ihnen hörten, was drinnen gesprochen wurde und lauschten angespannt.

Elrond schaute Frodo an, der peinlich berührt sich den Nacken rieb. „Ich… ich habe gar nichts weiter gemacht. Da waren sieben Korsaren und einer ihrer Anführer und… und sie bedrängten Glorfindel. Darum kletterten Sam und ich die Treppe hinab in den Thronsaal und versuchten zu helfen."

„Gerettet hat er mich", meldete da der Elbenkrieger sich schwach zu Wort und lächelte zu dem Hobbit hinüber. Mühsam hob er etwas den Kopf, wobei ihm der Herr Imlardis' half, und ergänzte: „Hätten Frodo und Sam sich nicht mutig auf die Eindringlinge gestürzt oder hätte Frodo nicht den Verräter Gondors nieder gestreckt, bevor er mich von hinten morden konnte, so hätte ich niemals das Tor öffnen können, um das Volk einzulassen. Und dann holte er Gandalf, auf dass er mich hierher bringen konnte."

Faramir schloss die Augen und fühlte Éowyns Hand auf seinem Rücken. Bei Eru, das Schicksal der Veste hatte in vier kleinen Hobbithänden und in zwei starken, aber verwundeten Elbenarmen gelegen. Arwen tauschte mit ihren leicht erschütterten Brüdern einen Blick, während Gandalf zu Frodo aufschloss und einen Arm so gut es ob des Größenunterschiedes ging um die Schultern legte. „Auf einen Beutlin war schon immer Verlass, doch diesmal gilt wohl das Lob allen vier Hobbits." Vor dem Festsaal war Jubel ausgebrochen und der Istar lächelte leicht. „Viel Chaos vermögt ihr vier anzurichten, doch wenn es hart auf hart kommt, so findet man keine treueren Freunde, als euch!"

Elrond bettete Glorfindel auf den Boden, der erschöpft die Augen schloss. Er wagte nicht daran zu denken, wie diese Nacht ausgegangen wäre, hätten der Elbenkrieger und die beiden Halblinge nicht so gehandelt, wie sie es taten. Doch noch konnte er sich keine Ruhe gönnen. Viele Verletzte waren zu behandeln, Glorfindel würde Tage brauchen, um sich wenigstens etwas zu erholen und sie mussten Aragorn und den anderen nach, um sie zu warnen. Und das, wo ihre Pferde durch den Gewaltmarsch der vergangenen Tage völlig erschöpft waren. Der elbische Heiler senkte den Kopf. Nein, der Kampf war noch nicht gewonnen, auch wenn sie die Eindringlinge besiegt hatten und Minas Tirith wieder sicher war.

***************

Ruhe fand auch jemand anders nicht. Bergil lag in seine dünne Decke eingewickelt unweit des Lagerfeuers, das in dem Zelt seine ‚Herrn' brannte, und suchte vergebens Schlaf, obwohl gerade er ein Recht auf Ruhe hatte. Bis in den Abend hinein waren sie weiter den Anduin hinunter gezogen und hatten unweit der Stadt Pelargir endlich ihr Lager aufgeschlagen – gerade noch außerhalb der Sichtweite der Stadtmauern.

Wenn man es also recht bedachte, war der Knabe seit dem vorletzten Morgen auf den Beinen, hatte einen langen Ritt hinter sich gebracht und hatte gefährliche Situationen gemeistert, in denen so manch erfahrener Krieger versagt hätte. Dennoch wollte der Schlaf sich nicht einstellen, obwohl er jeden Knochen einzeln im Körper fühlte.

Da waren zum einen die Orks, deren pure Gegenwart ihn abstieß. Des weiteren waren da Ofnír und dessen unheimlicher Bruder Avelson, dessen Bekanntschaft er inzwischen gemacht hatte. Beide Männer wirkten, obwohl sie recht freundlich mit ihm sprachen, finster wie eine sternenlose Nacht und Bergil fühlte, dass ihre Absichten und Gedanken genauso schwarz waren.

Und zu guter Letzt war da Kaya. Er war froh, dass das kleine, verstörte Mädchen wenigstens genug Geistesgegenwart besessen hatte und ihn nicht ungewollt verriet, als Ofnír mit seinem Bruder das Zelt betrat und sie wach war. Stumm hatte sie sich in eine Ecke gedrückt und mit fest geschlossenen Augen geduldet, dass ihr angeblicher ‚Vater' sie aufnahm. Bergil hatte sie, bevor sie weiterzogen, gefüttert, was seinem ‚Herrn' ein „Ein geschicktes Händchen hast du für sie", entlockte – und die Stimme hatte viel zu merkwürdig geklungen, als dass er die Worte als wahres Kompliment hätte auffassen können.

Nun lag Kaya unweit von ihm in einer dicken Decke und hatte sich in den Schlaf geweint. Gern hätte er sie getröstet, vor allem, wenn ihr im Traum der Name ‚Lelas' und ‚Elinha' mehrfach über die trockenen Lippen kam, aber er wagte es nicht. Er durfte keine Vertraulichkeiten in Ofnírs und Avelsons Gegenwart zeigen, sonst würden die beiden misstrauisch werden.

Plötzlich war eine Bewegung direkt neben ihm und er sah auf. Im Schein der Lagerfeuerglut erkannte er Kaya, die – noch immer stumm und mit nassen Augen – neben ihn gekrabbelt war und nun, ehe er auch nur erahnte, was sie beabsichtigte, unter seine Decke kroch und sich dort an ihn kuschelte.

Das Vernünftige wäre gewesen, sie wieder auf ihr eigenes Lager zu tragen und den nächsten Tag abzuwarten. An Flucht war momentan nicht zu denken, denn noch hatte es keine Nachricht gegeben aus der er hätte heraushören können, dass König Elessar nahe war. Und ein Fluchtversuch ohne die schnell greifbare Gegenwart des Königs und dessen Begleiter wäre Selbstmord gewesen.

Doch Bergil brachte es nicht über das Herz, das kleine Mädchen von sich zu weisen. Er glaubte, ihre Angst körperlich zu fühlen, und als es auch noch die Händchen in sein Wams grub, seufzte er ergeben auf. Er würde einfach vor den beiden Männern erwachen und Kaya zurück in ihre Decke legen. Dann würde niemand erfahren, dass das vermeintlich ‚kranke' Kind ihm so vertraute, dass es bei ihm schlafen wollte. Also drückte Bergil Kaya behutsam an sich und schloss die Augen; fest entschlossen, vor seinem ‚Herrn' auf den Beinen zu sein. Und umfingen ihnen die Vorboten des Schlafes in einen warmen Kokon, der ihn schließlich mit sich nahm…

TBC…

Jaha, ein langes Kapitel. Und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn Legolas und Elinha nicht vorgekommen sind, aber immerhin ist es mitten in der Nacht und die beiden haben ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf gefunden. Minas Tirith ist erst einmal gerettet, doch das Abenteuer ist noch lange nicht zu Ende.

Im nächsten Chapi geht's weiter, auch wieder mit unserem ‚Pärchen'.

Ich wünsche allen einen guten ‚Rutsch' in das Neue Jahr, viel Spaß an Sylvester, stellt Sahnecreme für den Neujahrs-Kater bereit (lach),

Alles Liebe

Lywhn


	29. Aufbruch

Hallöchen, meine Lieben,

ein gesundes und erfolgreiches Neues Jahr wünsche ich euch allen von ganzem Herzen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut hinein ‚gerutscht' und dass der Kater noch eine freundliche Größe hatte – vielleicht die einer Hauskatze (die maunzt wenigstens und brüllt nicht gleich wie ein ausgewachsener Löwe).

Und da man nach den Festtagen etwas Ruhe benötigt, genau wie nach einer Schlacht (oder vor einer), ist das neue Kapitel auch mehr ruhig gehalten und auch das Herz kommt nicht zu kurz, versprochen.

Vorab noch ein kleiner Hinweis. Ich habe immer Dúnedain geschrieben, egal, ob Singular oder Plural. Da ich aber jetzt – dank des Mittelerde-Lexikons (Weihnachtsgeschenke sind was Schönes) – erfahren habe, dass das Singular ‚Dúnadan' heißt, werde ich dies auch in Zukunft verwenden, wenn es nur um einen der Nachfahren Númenórs geht.

Jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß und würde mich über Reviews freuen.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Lywhn

**28. Kapitel – Aufbruch**

Die ganze Nacht hindurch brannten in den Königshallen und im Weißen Turm die Lichter, genau wie in den meisten Häusern von Minas Tirith. Weder Ruhe, noch Entspannung wollten sich einstellen, denn der Angriff hatte die meisten Menschen tief erschüttert. Bisher waren Attacken stets von außen gekommen, doch dass ihnen feindlich gesinnte Männer es bis hinter die Stadtmauern und dann auch noch bis auf den Platz des Weißen Baumes schafften, um von dort aus erst zuzuschlagen, war erschreckend.

Viele Bewohner der Weißen Stadt blieben in der Zitadelle, um zu helfen. Andere eilten hinunter zur Stadtmauer, um dort Wache zu halten, waren doch viele der Gardisten, die sonst diese Pflicht erfüllten, gefallen. Die Frauen und Mädchen kümmerten sich um die Verletzten, und jene Männer, die nicht versuchten die Plätze der gestorbenen Wächter einzunehmen, trugen die Leichen nach draußen, wobei sie die Ritter und Turmwächter Gondors in Tücher einschlugen und nebeneinander legten, und die Korsaren auf einen Haufen warfen. Am Morgen würden Karren die besiegten Feinde hinunter zum Anduin bringen, wo sie verbrannt werden würden. Nicht einer hatte überlebt.

Gandalf, der den verletzten Glorfindel aus dem Thronsaal geholt hatte, war nachdenklich geworden, als er jenen Korsar sah, der als Letzter die Klinge mit dem Elbenkrieger gekreuzt hatte. Die Augen des Mannes mochten nun geschlossen sein, dennoch wusste der Istar, dass sie von einem stechenden Dunkelbraun waren. Er kannte das braun gebrannte Gesicht dieses Mannes mit dem langen dünnen Schnurbart. Er hatte es in seinem Traum gesehen, der ihm auch den Brand in der Veste, das Gesicht Elronds und die Gefahr gezeigt hatte, in die Minas Tirith geraten war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich jedoch die Träume des Elbenfürsten nicht erfüllen würden, denn dies würde bedeuten, dass Aragorn fiel.

„Ich komme mit!" Glorfindels Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Man hatte den ehemaligen Balrogbezwinger in sein Gemach gebracht, wo er von Elrond soeben untersucht worden war. Elladan und Elrohir, die mit dem blonden Krieger seit Kindesbeinen an befreundet waren, waren ebenfalls zugegen, wobei Elrohir besorgt an der Wand neben dem Bett lehnte, und Elladan den Oberkörper Glorfindels stützte, während sein Vater einen Verband anlegte.

Elrond hob eine dunkle Braue. „Du bist verletzt, _mellon nîn_, und nicht in der Lage, einen weiten Ritt in kürzester Zeit zu bewältigen." Er verknotete den Verband, nachdem er die Schnittwunde auf dem Rücken seines Freundes gesäubert und mit Kräutern behandelt hatte. Ein Teil des langen Haares war der Korsarenklinge zum Opfer geworden und Elladan hatte eben die restlichen langen Strähnen auf der gleichen Höhe auf den Schulterblättern gekürzt, wodurch sein Vater – nebenbei – mehr Handlungsspielraum beim Versorgen der Wunde hatte. Elbenhaar wuchs langsam aber stetig, und – wie der erstgeborene Sohn Elronds scherzhaft angedeutet hatte im Bemühen, Glorfindel aufzuheitern – würde es ja in zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren wieder die alte Länge erreicht haben. Dass diese Bemerkung nicht gerade zu einer besseren Laune Glorfindels beigetragen hatte, versteht sich wohl von selbst.

„Unsinn!" widersprach der Elbenkrieger dem Herrn Bruchtals soeben und unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen, als er behutsam auf die Matratze zurück gelegt wurde. Bei den Valar, er fühlte sich wie erschlagen. „Lass mir ein paar Stunden der Ruhe und ich begleite euch. Wenn Estel hinfort gelockt wurde und man ihm auflauert, so sind ein Paar starke Arme wichtig."

„_Aié_, ein Paar starke Arme – von denen einer im Moment sich kaum zu rühren vermag und der andere eine Fleischwunde aufweist", nickte der Elbenfürst und setzte seine gestrenge Heilermiene auf. „Du bleibst hier, Glorfindel, und erholst dich! Nicht nur deine Arme sind verletzt, sondern dein Rücken bedarf der absoluten Ruhe!"

Elladan und Elrohir wussten inzwischen, warum ihr Vater so schnell wie möglich wieder aufzubrechen gedachte und Glorfindel sie begleiten wollte, und tauschten einen bedrückten Blick miteinander. Zu erfahren, dass ihr Ziehbruder allem Anschein nach gezielt fortgelockt worden war und nun in eine Falle ritt, beunruhigte sie zutiefst. Sie liebten Aragorn sehr, und bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, durchfuhr Schmerz ihre Seelen. Und nicht nur um ihn ängstigten sie sich, sondern zum einen auch um ihre Schwester – die den Tod ihres Gemahls niemals verkraften würde – und um Legolas, der einer ihrer besten Freunde war. Ja, auch um den brummigen Zwerg machten sie sich Gedanken, denn Gimli Glóinsohn hatte sich nicht nur als loyaler Gefährte und unerschrockener Kämpfer an ihrer Seite bewiesen, sondern sie hatten durchaus sein (für einen Naugrim) freundliches Gemüt und sein warmes Herz erkannt.

Der Verletzte hob ob des Befehls Elronds seinerseits eine Braue und versuchte sich aufzustemmen. „Schon schlimmere Verletzungen habe ich überstanden und ein paar Schnitte werden mich nicht daran hindern, Estel zur Hilfe zu kommen. Wie ein Sohn ist er mir und…"

„Glaubst du, mir nicht?" erwiderte der elbische Heiler schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Und gerade deswegen kannst du uns nicht begleiten. Wir reiten ohne Pause und das würdest du nicht überstehen."

Glorfindels Augen weiteten sich. „Heißt das, dass ich euch aufhalten würde?" erkundigte er sich ungläubig. So etwas hatte ihm noch keiner gesagt!

Gandalf seufzte schwer und trat an das Bett. „Beruhigt euch. Beide!" Sein Blick richtete sich auf den blonden Krieger, dem er behutsam eine Hand auf die bloße Schulter legte. „Wir alle wissen, dass Aragorn auch dir nahe steht und dass dein Mut und deine Ausdauer legendär sind. Doch auch der Stärkste muss hin und wieder erkennen, wenn seine Kräfte der Schonung bedürfen. Ich werde anstatt deiner mitreiten."

Jetzt sahen ihn alle vier Elben verwundert an und der Weiße Zauberer schürzte die Lippen. „Mich wunderte es, als Schattenfell mit euch kam und ich sogar ihn im Traum herbei eilen sah. Nun weiß ich, warum er hier ist: um mich erneut zu tragen."

Elrond, der einen beinahe schmollenden Glorfindel sanft auf die Matratze zurück drückte, runzelte die Stirn. „Du meinst, der Hengst _wusste_ dass du ihn brauchen würdest? Mithrandir, ich würde niemals an deinen Erkenntnissen und deinem Wissen zweifeln, aber dies erscheint mir nun doch etwas… seltsam."

„Seltsam wohlwahr", nickte der Istar und für einen Moment umspielte ein verschmitztes Schmunzeln seinen Mund. „Aber ist das nicht alles, wofür wir keine Erklärung haben?" Er stützte sich an seinem Stab ab. „Es gibt Mächte, die weit über uns stehen, und auch mir sind nicht alle Absichten und Kräfte der Valar und jener über ihnen bekannt. Sie vermögen es, Berge und Wälder entstehen und Flüsse und Seen hervorquellen zu lassen. Warum sollten sie dann nicht dazu in der Lage sein, einem Tier eine Eingebung zu schicken und es des Weges zu führen?"

„Möglich ist es", stimmte Elladan nach einem Moment zu. „Es ist ihre Art zu helfen und außerdem ist Schattenfell ein direkter Nachfahre der Mearas, was wohl viel Ungewöhnliches erklärt."

„Klug gesprochen, Bruder", sagte Elrohir trocken.

„Sicher, ich bin ja auch der Ältere von uns beiden."

„Was man sieht!"

Elrond und Glorfindel verzogen die Gesichter. Selbst in einer solchen Situation blieben die Brüder nach außen hin ausgewogen und legten nicht ihr Angewohnheit ab, sich zu necken.

„Das Vorrecht der Jugend ist es, sich nicht fortwährend den Kopf zu zerbrechen, sondern zu reden", kommentierte Gandalf nach einem schrägen Seitenblick auf die Zwillinge, die ihm freundlich zulächelten. „Und, vielleicht, auch _klug_ zu handeln."

„Hauptsache, es wird gehandelt", erklang da die weiche Stimme Arwens, die soeben das Gemach betrat. Getrocknetes Blut von Verwundeten war hier und da auf ihrer Kleidung, ihr ansonsten seidiges Haar war zerzaust und ein dunkler Striemen auf ihrer hohen Stirn bewies, dass sie wohl ebenfalls den einen oder anderen Schlag abgekommen hatte, doch ihre Haltung war gerade und ihr Gang rasch. Der Blick ihrer blauen Augen, nun dunkel wie die Nacht, richteten sich auf ihre Vater. „Ist es wahr, was gemunkelt wird, _Ada_? Estel ist in Gefahr?" Nur, wer sie wirklich gut kannte, vernahm das sachte Beben in ihrer Stimme.

Elrond atmete tief ein und richtete sich auf. „Ja. Einer der Korsaren plauderte dies gegenüber Gandalf aus und bestätigte somit, was ich bereits vermutete. Die Entführung des kleinen Mädchens diente nur dem Zweck, Aragorn hier fort, und sicherlich auch ins Verderben zu locken."

Der Weiße Zauberer trat auf die schöne, sehr blass gewordene Elbin zu und umfing eine ihrer schlanken Hände mit seinen knorrigen, alten Fingern. Dennoch vermittelten ihr diese Wärme, die tief aus seinem Innersten stieg – war er doch der einzige der Istari, der des Mitgefühls fähig war. „Keine Sorge, leuchtender Abendstern des Elbengeschlechts", sagte er sanft. „Wir brechen in Kürze auf, dein Vater, deine Brüder und ich. Schattenfell wird nicht umsonst als das schnellste und unermüdlichste Pferd im Westen genannt, und genauso ausdauernd und flink ist deine Familie. Wir werden Aragorn erreichen und ihn dir gesund zurück bringen."

Arwen sah in das faltige Gesicht des Zauberers, und erkannte den Trost und die Zuversicht in seinen weisen Augen. Doch auch entging ihr nicht die Sorge, die in ihnen stand, und diese war es, die ihr Herz zusammen presste. „Ich bitte Euch, Meister Gandalf, eilt Estel hinterher so schnell die Beine des weißen Hengstes Euch zu tragen vermögen, und beschützt ihn." Eine einzelne Träne schimmerte zwischen ihren langen Wimpern. „Ihn zu verlieren würde ich nicht überleben."

Mithrandir entrang sich ein leiser Laut des Mitleids, während er einem Vater gleich dem ‚Abendstern' über die Wange strich. „Schon in vielen Gefahren schwebte Aragorn und stets gelang es ihm, sich ihrem Griff zu entziehen. Er ist nicht allein, wie du weißt, und schon bald steht ihm seine Familie zur Seite. Und was in meiner Macht steht, ihm zu helfen, werde ich tun – wie schon so oft. Er ist der König Gondors, wohlwahr, aber er ist auch mein Freund. Nie könnte ich es mir verzeihen, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen, wenn ich es hätte verhindern können."

Die Tochter Elronds lehnte für einen Moment die Wange in seine warme Hand. „Ich danke Euch!" wisperte sie. Dann fühlte sie zwei Hände – jeweils eine auf ihrer Schulter. Ihre Brüder bedachten sie mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Keine Angst, Schwesterchen, in Kürze hast du unseren Meister Ungestüm zurück."

„_Aié_, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er in der Klemme steckt und wir ihn da raus holen müssen."

„Und wer durfte dann eure Wunden heilen? Die euren und jene von Aragorn und Legolas?" erkundigte sich der Herr von Bruchtal, während er rasch zu ihnen aufschloss. „Das war wohl ich."

Elrohir schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen. „Aber _Ada_, das tut doch jeder Vater, oder?"

Ein strenger Blick traf ihn, den er jedoch geflisstenlich übersah.

„Wann wollt ihr los?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel matt, dem der Gedanke, zurück zu bleiben, noch immer sehr missfiel, wie man unschwer seiner Miene entnehmen konnte.

„Spätestens beim Morgengrauen", erwiderte Elrond. „Wir brauchen frische Pferde, wenn sie auch nur die geringste Chance haben sollen, mit Schattenfell mitzuhalten", wandte er sich an seine Tochter.

„Ich werde dir Roheryn geben, Estels Pferd, welches ich ihm schenkte. Um seine Kraft weißt du, immerhin stammt er aus deiner Zucht." Dann blickte sie ihre Brüder an. „Für euch werden sich auch noch zwei edle Rösser finden, denn auch, wenn die Menschen in Gondor es nicht so mit der Pferdezucht haben, so haben wir doch einige sehr gute Tiere im Stall."

Die Zwillinge nickten, beugten sich gleichzeitig vor und drückten ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie, nach einigen leicht neckenden Abschiedworten an einen brummigen Glorfindel gerichtet, dessen Gemach verließen, um sich für die Abreise vorzubereiten. Auch Gandalf entschuldigte sich und Elrond führte seine Tochter ebenfalls hinaus. „Wirst du alleine zurecht kommen?" erkundigte er sich besorgt und Arwen nickte.

„Ja. Éowyn und Faramir werden mir helfen, aus dem Schlachtfeld wieder einen Thronsaal zu machen, und sobald Glorfindel wieder bei Kräften ist, kann er ebenfalls seine militärischen Künste unter Beweis stellen." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ein Angriff der Korsaren war irgendwann zu erwarten. Zu tief sitzt die Feindschaft zwischen ihnen und Gondor. Und doch glaube ich, dass dies hier nur ein Teil des Ganzen war, welchem Estel nun gegenüber steht. Irgendjemand will im Übles und der Plan, ihn Schaden zuzufügen, scheint gut durchdacht." Sie schaute wieder auf. „Bitte, _Ada_, eile geschwind!" flüsterte sie, und wie immer fand der mächtige Elbenlord es unmöglich, seiner Tochter etwas abzuschlagen – zumal Aragorn seine ganze Liebe als Vater besaß.

„Wir holen ihn und die anderen ein und werden jene zurückschlagen die es gewagt haben, den Frieden dieses Landes zu stören, kaum, dass die ersten Spuren von Saurons Armee dünner werden." Feste Entschlossenheit stand auf seinem asketischen Gesicht geschrieben und klang in seiner Stimme mit. Er würde seinen Zieh- und Schwiegersohn einholen und ihn vor der Gefahr warnen, die auf ihn lauerte! Koste es, was es wolle!

*******************

Es gab so manches, was Gimli Glóinsohn nicht mochte. Nein, nicht nur Orks und anderes dunkles Gezücht, oder schales Bier. Er mochte beispielsweise Pferde nicht sonderlich und ein harter Boden und ein frühes Aufstehen war ihm ein Gräuel, doch alles drei auf einmal zu haben, konnte seine morgendliche Laune durchaus trüben. Sicher, während des Ringkrieges hatte er all dem jeden Tag stellen müssen, aber als der Zwerg sich aus seiner Decke und dem Fell schälte und er von draußen die ersten Geräusche vernahm, die bewiesen, dass die ersten Menschen bereits auf den Beinen waren, brummte er unwillig vor sich hin. Sein Rücken schmerzte, seine Glieder waren steif von der Kälte, die im Laufe der Nacht durch Wolle und Fell hindurch gekrochen war und außerdem war das Feuer erloschen.

‚_So viel zur elbischen Wachsamkeit! Ich dachte, Legolas bot sich an darauf aufpassen?'_ dachte er missmutig und tappte durch das Dunkle, wobei er beinahe über einen seiner Stiefel gestolpert wäre. Grummelnd kratzte er sich seinen Bart – der neu geflochten werden musste – und sah erschrocken auf, als plötzlich ein dünner Lichtschein im Zelteingang erschien. Er beruhigte sich jedoch sofort wieder, als er die Gesichtszüge eines der Wachleute erkannte, der ihm höflich zunickte, eine kleine Fackel ihm reichte und dann wieder verschwand. Also war von draußen bereits erkannt worden, dass die kleine Feuerstelle die Nacht nicht überstanden hatte.

„Danke, sehr aufmerksam", murmelte Gimli ihm hinterher und blickte sich um. Warum, zum Kuckuck, sagte Legolas nichts? Einen guten Morgen könnte er ihm ja wohl wahrlich wünschen. Oder saß er am Flussufer und sinnierte über das Kommen und Gehen der Wellen. Elben taten solch verrückte Dinge in den Augen der Zwerge. Und fiel das Kinn des Naugrims auf dessen breite Brust vor Verblüffung, als sein Blick auf das Lager seines elbischen Freundes fiel. Da lag der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes in Decken und Umhang eingewickelt, und den offenen, blicklosen Augen nach zu urteilen, _schlief_ er noch immer selig und zufrieden. Der Zwerg stemmte eine Faust in die Hüfte, als er Legolas anstarrte. Normalerweise war dieser immer der erste von ihnen beiden, der aufstand – und das meistens mit einem fröhlichen Liedchen auf den Lippen, was nicht selten an Gimlis Nerven zerrte, war der Naugrim doch hin und wieder das, was man im allgemeinen als ‚Morgenmuffel' bezeichnete.

Und dann stöhnte er lautlos auf, als er im Fackelschein den rot-braunen Haarschopf erkannte, der auf der Brust von Thranduils Sohn lag. Sicher, die Decken behinderten eine klare Sicht, doch dass Elb und Menschenmädchen eng umschlungen dalagen, bedurfte keiner näheren Erläuterung. Gimli schürzte die Lippen und grinste plötzlich in sich hinein. „Da hat der Frühling wohl seine Hände arger im Spiel", flüsterte er, steckte die Fackel neben das erloschene Lagerfeuer in den Boden, der durch die Wärme der Glut etwas aufgetaut war, ergriff seine Stiefel, zog sie über, legte sich dann Kettenhemd und Umhang über den Arm, setzte sich seinen Helm auf und verließ das Zelt, um sich draußen mit Schnee zu waschen.

„Seid besser wach, wenn ich zurückkomme!" wisperte er amüsiert, schloss die Zeltplane hinter sich und stapfte durch den verharschten Schnee durch das Lagers, wo bereits emsige Aufbruchstimmung herrschte. Unweit von ihm erkannte er Aragorn und Éomer, die sich ebenfalls mit Schnee reinigten und – sehr, sehr schnell – wieder Wams und Harnisch anlegten, denn es war bitterkalt. Der Nebel musste die ganze Nacht hindurch das Tal des Anduin durchzogen haben, hatte sich doch eine dünne Eisschicht auf den Schnee gebildet und Zelte und Zaumzeuge waren feucht und glitzerten hier und da von winzigen Eiskristallen. Sicher, der Nebel war momentan ihr Freund, verbarg er sie doch vor den Augen ihrer Gegner, die sicherlich auch Späher hatten, doch gleichzeitig war er unangenehm und ließ einen frieren, als würde starker Frost herrschen.

„Guten Morgen, Aragorn, Éomer!" grüßte er und fand sich sofort im Fokus von einem klaren grauen und einem freundlichen braunen Augenpaar wieder.

„Das gleiche dir, Freund Zwerg!" erwiderte der König Rohans aufgeschlossen, und Estel setzte ein „Einen schönen Morgen, Gimli!" hinzu; dann blickte Elessar sich überrascht um. „Wo hast du Legolas gelassen? Oder sitzt er bereits schon reisefertig im Zelt und grübelt darüber nach, warum wir Menschen immer so lange brauchen?" Der amüsierte Unterton bewies, dass seine Worte einzig und allein der Neckerei dienten, selbst, wenn der Sindar-Elb gar nicht anwesend war.

Gimli ließ seine Sachen in den Schnee fallen, entledigte sich seines dicken Wamses und begann zu grinsen. „Nein, im Zelt hocken tut er nicht."

Éomer schnallte sich seinen Waffengürtel um. „Wo ist er dann? Gesehen haben weder Aragorn noch ich ihn heute Morgen, und er geht nach uns schlafen und steht vor uns auf."

Der Zwerg fluchte leise, als sich den vereiste Schnee sich alles andere als angenehm auf seinem leicht behaarten Oberkörper anfühlte. Bei Aule, war das kalt! Dann richtete sich sein funkelnder Blick wieder auf die beiden Menschenkönige, die ihn neugierig ansahen. „Im Zelt ist er, das ist wohl wahr, doch weder hockt noch steht er dort", erklärte er und streifte sich die wärmende Tunika über. Welch Wohltat!

Estel runzelte die Stirn. „Deiner Wortwahl entnehme ich, dass er noch… liegt?" Als der Naugrim leise lachend nickte, begann er zu blinzeln. „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass Legolas noch _schläft_?" Selten hatte seine Stimme mehr Unglaube zum Ausdruck gebracht, als jetzt.

„Ja, genau das!" bestätigte Gimli und zog sich das rasselnde Kettenhemd über. „Selig wie in eines Vaters Schoß schläft er, und unsere hübsche kleine Diebin ist mit ihm im Traumreich verschwunden."

Aragorn, der noch immer nicht fassen konnte, dass ausgerechnet sein elbischer Freund als letzter von ihnen allen aufwachen würde, schüttelte den Kopf, während Éomer vergnügt feixte. „Dass das Mädchen erschöpft ist, kann ich gut verstehen. Tapfer hat sie gestern durchgehalten, obwohl sie an das Reiten nicht gewöhnt ist. Aber dass Legolas…"

„Ja, ja, der Herr Elb schlummert glücklich und zufrieden, nachdem er wohl die halbe Nacht ‚tröstender Held in schimmernder Rüstung' gespielt hat." In seinen Augen blitzte es belustigt, und er begann erneut leise zu lachen, als er die fragenden Gesichter vor sich sah. „Er wird sie wohl als Trost in die Arme und unter seine Decke genommen haben, denn schließlich handelt ein Elb stets aus edlen Beweggründen heraus", spottete er fröhlich, und auf Estels Antlitz erschienen die ersten Zeichen der Erkenntnis.

„Die beiden… liegen beieinander?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, und der König Rohans gluckste in sich hinein. „Kalt wird ihr geworden sein, und kein wahrer Herr würde tatenlos zusehen, wie eine Frau friert – zumal, wenn sie wirklich hübsch ist und das Wärme geben dann noch mehr Spaß macht."

„Sicher wird das der Grund unseres Spitzohrs gewesen sein", nickte Gimli. „Die Nacht vor der vergangenen verbrachte er in ihrem Gemach, da sie von Kummer und Gram ob der Entführung ihres Ziehkindes gebeugt war, und die letzten Stunden bot er ihr den Schutz seiner Wärme an." Er stemmte die Hände an die Stelle, wo andere ihre Taille hatten, und wackelte feixend mit dem Kopf. „Aber alles geht sicherlich völlig anständig zu, seid dessen versichert, werte Herren."

Aragorn hob beide Brauen und legte den Kopf leicht schief – wie immer, wenn er jemanden aufziehen wollte. „So hast du bei der Erfüllung der dir selbst gegebenen Aufgabe versagt, Herr Zwerg."

„Stimmt", pflichtete der Bruder Éowyns ihm bei. „Immerhin hattest du die Rolle der Anstandsdame übernommen, und sieh, was daraus geworden ist. Meister Elb und das Dúndan-Mädchen haben ihre Lager zusammen gelegt." Gespielt tadelnd hob er einen Finger. „So etwas nenne ich Pflichtvernachlässigung, Herr Gimli."

a

Der Naugrim rollte mit den Augen. „Und ich nenne es ‚Narretei des Frühlings'. Dass sämtliche Frauenaugen sich auf unseren Elb richten, ist mir nicht neu, aber dass ein Mädchen dabei ist, ihn einzufangen, hätte ich niemals erwartet zu erleben."

Ein weiteres Lachen entrang sich Aragorn, während er seine Armschienen festschnallte. „Nun, ich hatte schon lange für ihn gehofft, dass er einmal das Glück der Liebe findet. Zu gönnen ist es ihm – auch wenn ich zu gerne Thranduils Gesicht sehen möchte, wenn er davon erfährt." Er sah Éomer an, der sich einige wüste Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn wischte. „Dennoch sollte ‚Anstandsdame Gimli' zumindest Legolas wecken, auf dass er nicht in Verlegenheit kommt, sollte jemand anders ihn und Elinha so sehen."

„Du meinst, damit er aufstehen kann, bevor sie wach wird?" hakte der Sohn Glóins nach und deutete mit einem Daumen über seine Schulter zurück in die Richtung des Zeltes, in dem er, Legolas und Elinha genächtigt hatten. „Nutzen würde es eh nichts, denn aufstehen könnte er niemals, ohne sie aus dem Schlaf zu reißen." Erneut machten sich fragende Mienen breit, und grienend erklärte er: „Wie die beide ihre Arme und Beine sortieren wollen, ist mir ein Rätsel, denn nach dem, was ich erkennen konnte, ist es schwer zu sagen, wem welches Körperteil gehört."

Estel stöhnte auf – so viel zum Taktgefühl der Zwerge – während Éomer erneut seiner Erheiterung Ausdruck verlieh. „Bei uns in Rohan spielen die Kinder ein Spiel, bei dem sich mehrere so miteinander verknoten, dass man sie kaum noch auseinander bekommt. ‚Knotenhexe, hilf' nennen wir es. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat Legolas ein paar unserer Sprösslinge während seines Aufenthaltes in Edoras beobachtet und hat sich gedacht ‚Das muss ich auch probieren'. Schon öfter hörte ich, dass die Elben hin und wieder zu den verrücktesten Späßen aufgelegt sind."

Eine Grimasse schneidend rieb Aragorn sich sein über sein leicht bärtiges Kinn. „Zu Späßen sind die Elben gern aufgelegt, wohl wahr, aber hast du schon mal mit einem verliebten Elb zu tun gehabt?"

„Du weißt, dass ich außer zu Legolas, dem Herrn Elrond und seinen Söhnen, und deiner Gemahlin noch nie Kontakt mit dem Schönen Volk hatte. Sicher, ich hatte bei deiner Krönung die Ehre, mich mit einigen von des Bruchtals Bewohnern zu unterhalten, aber dies möchte ich nicht gerade als näheren Kontakt bezeichnen."

„Dann sei gewarnt. Nichts ist so schlimm, wie ein verliebter Elb. Ich weiß es. Ich wurde in Lothlórien Zeuge davon, als ich mich mit Arwen verlobte. Einer der Silberschmiede verliebte sich in eines der Elbenmädchen und hat von morgens bis abends gesungen, Gedichte verfasst, Kunstgeschmeide angefertigt, die keiner bestellt hatte, und ist mit abwesendem Blick durch die Mallorn-Bäume gewandelt. Er verlor jeden Appetit, war nicht mehr ansprechbar und hätte die Lady Galadriel nicht die ahnungslose zukünftige Braut darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass der Elbenherr sich nach ihr verzehrte, wäre er wohl eines Tages sogar in den Celebrant gefallen, ohne es zu bemerken." Er breitete die Arme aus. „Ich würde Legolas sein Glück gönnen, aber mit einem singenden, tagwandelnden Krieger kann man keine Orks besiegen."

Naugrim und Pferdeherr lachten nun offen, was so manchen der Wächter und Ritter verwundert zu ihnen schauen ließ, doch dann wandten sie sich wieder rasch ihrer Arbeit zu, denn der Befehl des Königs lautete: Aufbruch bei Tagesanbruch, und dieser war nicht mehr fern.

********************

Es mussten wohl die Geräusche von draußen sein, welche Legolas weckte, denn plötzlich war er hellwach. Eben noch hatten ihn die warmen Schatten des Schlafes umfangen, dann blinzelte er den grauen Schleier vor seinen Augen fort und er nahm seine Umgebung klar und deutlich wahr. Das erste, was er fühlte, waren die Arme Elinhas, die um ihn lagen, während ihr Haar ihn an der Nase kitzelte. Und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, ohne, dass er es merkte. Dies war nun das zweite Mal, dass er an ihrer Seite erwachte, und das Gefühl war sogar noch schöner, als beim ersten Mal. Ihren schlanken Körper an dem seinen zu spüren, den Geruch von Vanille und Früchten – der sie wie ein ewiger Hauch umgab – einzuatmen und dem Schlagen ihres Herzens zu lauschen war etwas, was ihm seltsamer Weise Frieden und Ruhe gab.

Er blickte hinunter auf ihren Kopf und ohne sein eigenes Zutun wanderte seine Hand über ihren Rücken hinauf – eine Geste, die alarmierend selbstverständlich zu sein schien, und er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Was war nur an diesem Menschenmädchen, das ihn so reagieren ließ? Warum verwandelte sich das höfliche Bestreben, sie als Schwächere zu beschützen, in einen wilden, unbezwingbaren Drang, sobald sie irgendwelcher Hilfe bedurfte? Warum war es ihm nicht unangenehm, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, sondern das genaue Gegenteil trat ein? Noch nie hatte eine Frau in ihm mehr geweckt, als hier und da eine kurzlebige Glut der Leidenschaft, doch bei Elinha war alles anders. Sicher, sie war sehr hübsch, doch das waren die Elbendamen ebenfalls, die einige Male das Bett mit ihm geteilt hatten. Nein, was ihn zu Elinha zog, war ihre offene Art ohne jeden Hintergedanken. Wenn sie sich in seine Arme flüchtete, dann tat sie dies nicht aus Berechnung oder mit dem Vorsatz, ihn zu erobern, sondern weil sie wirklich Schutz oder Trost brauchte. Ihr Handeln war ohne Falschheit und ohne Taktik, sondern impulsiv und ehrlich, und das war etwas, was er noch bei keiner Frau erlebt hatte.

Er war der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes, und seine Gemahlin würde einmal einen sehr hohen Rang einnehmen. Dies, verbunden mit seinem Äußeren, war sicherlich für viele Damen verlockend, doch Elinha kümmerten diese Aspekte nicht. Sie behandelte ihn zwar mit Respekt (nachdem sie sich in ihrer kleinen Hütte in Grünfeld beinahe gegenseitig an die Kehle gegangen waren), aber sie schmeichelte ihm nicht, wie andere es taten, die um seine Gunst buhlten. Sie gab sich ihm gegenüber genauso, wie sie es bei anderen tat, und das gefiel ihm. Und ihre Bewunderung, die sie ebenfalls offen gezeigt hatte, galt seiner Geschicklichkeit als er das Loch in ihrer Hütte verschloss, und nicht seinen – zugegeben – hervorragenden Künsten im Bogenschießen und Fechten. Und wenn er daran dachte, wie sie mit Gimli und den Hobbits gescherzt hatte, wurde ihm warm ums Herz, denn…

Gimli!

Beinahe erschrocken hob Legolas den Kopf und blickte hinüber zu dem Nachtlager seines Zwergenfreundes. Es war leer! Und dann vernahm er das Lachen des Naugrims von draußen.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ er sich zurück sinken und starrte an den dunklen Zelthimmel über ihm. Wenn Gimli ihn mit Elinha so hatte liegen sehen, dann würde er das nicht überleben. Der Naugrim würde ihn erbarmungslos aufziehen und…

„Ich würde Legolas sein Glück gönnen, aber mit einem singenden, tagwandelnden Krieger kann man keine Orks besiegen!" vernahm er Estels Stimme, die halb belustigt, halb verzweifelt klang, während Éomers und Gimlis Lachen zu ihm drang. Er stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus. _Natürlich_ hatte der Zwerg sie beide so gesehen und _natürlich_ musste er wieder sein Plappermaul aufreißen und es Aragorn und dem König Rohans auf die neugierigen Nasen binden!

„Na warte, Gimli Glóinsohn! Jeder Zwerg hat einen Kampfnamen, und der deine soll in Zukunft Gimli Plauderzunge lauten!" knurrte er, verstummte aber, als Elinha sich zu rühren begann. Sie murmelte etwas im Schlaf, streckte sich leicht, zog die Nase hoch, kuschelte sich enger an ihn und entspannte sich wieder.

Bedauern regte sich in ihm, denn den Geräuschen von draußen nach zu schließen, wurde das Lager bereits abgebrochen. Und dies bedeutete: aufstehen. Seltsam. Noch nie war ihm dies schwergefallen, doch nun wollte er sich nur schwerlich aus den Decken schälen. Tief in sich schwebte die Antwort dafür – noch stumm und leise – aber er wagte es nicht näher an sie zu denken. Sonst hätte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass es die Nähe dieses Mädchens war, die ihn zu verwandeln begann.

„Elinha", wisperte er und strich ihr erneut über den Rücken in dem Bestreben, sie zu wecken. „Elinha, _min hiraetha_ (ich bedaure), aber die Nachtruhe ist vorüber." Unendlich sanft ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über ihren Hals zu ihrer Wange gleiten und umfing diese behutsam. Es widerstrebte ihn, sie des notwendigen Schlafes zu berauben, und sicherlich könnte er sie noch ein wenig ruhen lassen, aber – wie er inzwischen bemerkte – hatten sich ihre und seine Beine dermaßen miteinander verschlungen, dass er sich nicht würde erheben können, ohne sie ohnehin zu wecken. Außerdem lag sie auf seinem linken Arm, welchen er nicht unbemerkt würde hervorziehen können.

„Elinha, wach auf", wiederholte er sacht und erneut musste er lächeln, als sie die Nase krauste, etwas Unverständliches grummelte, sich dann die vollen Lippen befeuchtete – was unerwartet Hitze in dem Elb aufsteigen ließ – und schließlich verschlafen die Augen öffnete. Verständnislos sah sie ihn an und gab etwas von sich, was wohl „Was ist denn los?" heißen sollte.

„Morgen ist es in Kürze und wir müssen weiter", erwiderte er warm, und runzelte verdutzt die Stirn, als sie das Gesicht mit einem „Nur noch ein bisschen!" an seiner Brust vergrub und sich nach einem tiefen Seufzer wieder entspannte. Für einen langen Moment drückte er sie zart an sich – bei den Valar, es fühlte sich zu gut an, um es zu beenden – doch dann siegten Pflichtbewusstsein und die Sorge um Kaya. „_Tula lirimaer_ (Komm, Liebes), die Zeit des Rastens ist vorbei und vielleicht kannst du schon heute Abend Kaya wieder in deine Arme schließen!" sagte er leise und berührte mit der Nase ihre dicke Haarpracht. Bei den Sternen, was würde er dafür geben, dieses Haar auf seiner Haut zu spüren? Und…

Und WAS dachte er da gerade? Ja, sicher, sie so nahe bei sich zu fühlen war sehr angenehm und es war bereits mehrere Jahrzehnte her, seit er das letzte Mal die Freuden des Körperlichen genossen hatte, aber… aber sie stand erstens unter seinem Schutz, sie war zweitens eine Sterbliche, drittens kam soeben der Zwerg zurück ins Zelt (eindeutig dem Stapfen und Brummeln nach) und…

Moment!

_Zwerg_?

Mit geweiteten Augen schaute er auf – und direkt in das breit grinsende Gesicht Gimlis, der den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er ihm den rechten Zeigefinger fast auf die Nase stach. „Es ist schön, dass du endlich munter bist, Junge, aber was muss ich da sehen, hm? Was war es denn diesmal, was deine Anwesenheit auf ihrem Lager erforderte? Trost sicherlich nicht, denn sie beruhigte sich gestern ja wieder weit genug, um klar zu handeln. War ihr kalt?"

„Ja!" schnappte Legolas zurück, nachdem er einen Moment auf den Finger direkt vor seiner Nase geschielt und den ersten Schock überwunden hatte. Bei den Valar, warum fühlte er sich – mal wieder – wie ertappt? „Ihr war kalt. Und außerdem bin ich nicht in ihrem Lager, sondern sie in dem meinem!"

„Noch schlimmer – ein erfahrener Elb wie du, der ein junges Mädchen unter seine Decke holt!" Betont tadelnd runzelte er die Stirn, doch in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte es verräterisch.

„Du hast nicht nur eine lebhafte Phantasie, Gimli Plauderzuge, sondern sie ist sogar recht…"

„_WIE_ nennst du mich?" Entgeistert starrte der Naugrim ihn an, und Legolas lächelte spöttisch.

„Ich setze eine Tradition deines Volkes fort, _mellon nîn_, und gebe dir einen Kriegsnamen. Gimli Plauderzunge passt wahrlich gut zu dir!" Er legte sich wieder zurück und schaute den Naugrim herausfordernd an. Dieser suchte eindeutig nach Worten, was sicherlich selten vorkam.

Elinha, die inzwischen wirklich erwacht war, hatte sich still verhalten in der Hoffnung, Gimli würde wieder das Zelt verlassen, so dass sie ihm momentan entkommen konnte, doch als sie nun den kurzen Wortwechsel hörte, stieg ein flüchtiges Kichern in ihr hoch, was dem Elbenprinzen natürlich nicht entging. Der Druck seiner Arme verstärkte sich kurz, was wohl ein Signal sein sollte, doch sie wusste nicht, welches. Und als der Zwerg auch noch zu stottern begann, konnte sie sich der Belustigung nicht mehr erwehren und lachte leise auf.

„Sicher!" empörte Gimli sich. „Lacht ihr beide nur. Ihr werdet ja sehen, was noch alles geschieht, wenn ich nicht auf euch aufpasse!" Er stampfte zum Ausgang. „Aber wenn ihr beide euch Verlegenheiten ersparen wollt, dann verlasst dieses… dieses kuschelige Nest und macht, dass ihr fertig werdet. Wir brechen in Kürze auf, also los jetzt!" Damit verschwand er tatsächlich und Elinha hob den Kopf. „Plauderzunge", lachte sie leise. „Ihr wisst, wie Ihr ihn zum Schweigen bringt."

Der Sohn Thranduils feixte kurz. „Wochen brauchte ich um zu lernen, wie man Gimli beikommt, auch wenn ich dieses Wissen nicht oft benötige. Leider kann er umgekehrt dasselbe behaupten." Der Blick seiner kristallblauen Augen wanderte zu ihrem zarten Gesicht und erneut glitt Wärme durch sein Innerstes. „Gut geschlafen?"

Elinha, die seit dem Tod ihres Vaters nicht mehr in der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit gebenden Umarmung eines Mannes erwacht war – und seinerzeit war sie noch ein Kind gewesen – nickte langsam und mit einem stillen Lächeln. Am vorherigen Morgen hatte der Schlaf sie frei gegeben, als Legolas bereits ihr Gemach verlassen hatte. Dass er überhaupt ihrer Bitte entsprochen hatte und bei ihr geblieben war, hatte sie schon erstaunt. Und dass die Matratze neben ihr noch warm gewesen war, hatte eine merkwürdige Ruhe und Sehnsucht gleichermaßen in ihr geweckt. Aber nun in seinen Armen dem Schlaf zu entkommen und das Gefühl zu haben, der Frühling selbst hätte sie umfangen, war unbeschreiblich und Balsam für ihre aufgerüttelte Seele. Wäre Gimli nicht erschienen und hätte der kleine verbale Schlagabtausch sie nicht zurück in die Realität gebracht, würde sie wahrscheinlich jetzt noch an Legolas gekuschelt neben ihm liegen und…

Kuscheln… Was hatte der Zwerg am gestrigen Abend gesagt? Dass der Prinz dabei war, sein Herz zu verlieren? Einem Schwall kaltem Wasser gleich traf sie diese Erinnerung. Wie töricht sie doch war. Natürlich wartete daheim im Großen Grünwald eine Frau auf ihn. Wie sollte dies nicht sein? Er war der Sohn des Königs, das schönste männliche Wesen, das sie jemals zu sehen bekommen hatte, war warmherzig, humorvoll, fürsorglich und gleichzeitig ein brillanter Kämpfer und Krieger. Die schönsten und edelsten Damen Mittelerdes mussten ihm zu Füßen liegen, und da kam sie – die Tochter eines Waldläufers und einer Bäuerin, und obendrein eine Diebin – und wagte zu hoffen, dass sein Benehmen ihr gegenüber mehr sein könnte, als nur Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft?

Mit hochroten Kopf sah sie ihn an. „Verzeiht diese augenscheinliche Intimität, Legolas. Es war wohl Eure Wärme, die mich ob der Kälte im Zelt anlockte."

Noch mehr Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen, als sie seinen zart schimmernden Blick auffing, mit dem er sie beobachtete, bevor seine Finger sanft einige wilde Locken aus ihrem Gesicht strichen – eine Berührung, die winzige Blitze von ihrer Schläfe in ihren Magen hinab schickte.

„Ich bot sie dir an, _Lirimaer_, also schäme dich nicht sie angenommen zu haben", erwiderte er mit einem leichten Timbre in der Stimme, den sie zuvor noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Seine Hand, die nun auf ihrer Schulter lag, vermischte die kleinen Blitze mit einem merkwürdigen Frieden, und für einen langen Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass ihre kindischen Hoffnungen sich vielleicht doch zu erfüllen vermochten.

Dann stahl sich das Bild ihrer kleinen Ziehtochter in ihre Gedanken und sie setzte sich auf. „Kaya", hauchte sie und schloss die Augen. Bei Eru, für einige Momente hatte sie ihr kleines Mädchen vergessen. „Keine Angst, mein kleiner Wirbelwind, wir kommen."

Legolas hatte sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Wir finden sie, _Lirimaer_, ich verspreche es."

Ihre grün-grauen Augen richteten sich auf ihn; noch immer überzog ein Hauch von Röte ihre Züge. „Was heißt das?"

„Was?" fragte er verwirrt. „Dass wir Kaya finden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sondern… das Wort in Eurer Sprache, mit dem ihr mich benennt. Was bedeutet es?" Verwundert bemerkte sie, wie seine Ohrspitzen dunkel wurden und er umständlich die Decke fortzog. „Es… es ist eine Art Spitzname", sagte er ausweichend. Doch noch bevor Elinha nachfassen konnte, was dieser Spitzname übersetzt hieß, erschien die hohe Gestalt des gondorischen Königs im Zelteingang – und Legolas' Gesicht begann der Farbe einer Tomate alle Ehre zu machen.

„Endlich wach, mein Freund?" fragte Aragorn belustigt und neigte leicht den Kopf in die Richtung der jungen Frau. „Guten Morgen, Elinha. Ich bedaure die Eile, aber die Entführer haben noch immer einen gewissen Vorsprung, den zu verkleinern und zu schließen ich gedenke." Er zögerte einen Moment, dann setzte er spitz hinzu. „Ich weiß, es ist kalt draußen und es ist in einem warmen Lager viel gemütlicher – besonders, wenn man nicht alleine ist – aber… _Legolas Thranduilion_, ich warne dich!" entfuhr es ihm, dann duckte er sich rasch, als eines der Felle auf ihn zuflog. Feixend fing er es auf und warf es mit einem „Mir geht es bei Arwen auch immer so!" zurück, bevor er rasch wieder ins Freie trat. „Beeilung, ihr zwei!" sagte er noch und Legolas schloss die Augen. Menschen und Zwerge! Einmal mehr wurde ihm klar, warum sein Vater ihn vor beiden Rassen immer gewarnt hatte.

****************

Er wusste nicht, ob das Stapfen der Pferde, das Knurren der Warge oder aber das schmerzende Zischen der Orks ihn weckte, doch plötzlich war Bergil hellwach. Das Feuer im Zelt war erloschen, dennoch drang von draußen Fackellicht durch die Stoffwände und als er hier und da Schritte vernahm, die knirschend den Schnee durchbrachen, wusste er, dass sie bald alle aufbrechen würden.

Er war erstaunt darüber, dass er nicht für einen Moment orientierungslos war, denn es war sicherlich für einen Jungen seines Alters ungewöhnlich, nicht in seinem Bett zu erwachen, sondern mitten in einem Lager voller Feinde, in welches er sich eingeschlichen hatte. Aber so jung er auch war, hatte er doch im Ringkrieg mehr gelernt als zuvor angenommen, und so zerriss er die letzten Schleier des Schlafes und war sofort munter – munter genug, um das kleine Mädchen zu bemerken, welches an ihn gekuschelt schlief.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, als die Erinnerung zurückkehrte, dass Kaya im Laufe der Nacht zu ihm gekommen war und Schutz gesucht hatte. Noch immer schlief das kleine Mädchen eng an ihn gedrängt und, als er ihr unschuldiges Gesichtchen sah – gezeichnet von Tränen – schwor er sich einmal mehr, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Doch dazu war es unbedingt notwendig, dass sein ‚Herr' und dessen Bruder nicht erfuhren, was er wirklich plante und dass Kaya und er sich in Wahrheit kannten. So befreite er sich vorsichtig von den kleinen Armen und Beinchen, die sich um ihn geschlungen hatten, zog seine Decke fort, stand leise auf, hob das Mädchen behutsam hoch und trug es zu dessen eigenem Lager zurück, wo er es hinlegte und verantwortungsvoll zudeckte. Dann erst wagte er es, einen Blick hinüber zu seinem ‚Herrn' zu werfen. Dieser und dessen Bruder schnarchten noch leise, und so huschte Bergil zur Feuerstelle und erneuerte die Glut. Dann begann er rasch Wasser zu erhitzen und einen kleinen Teil der Vorräte zuzubereiten, damit die ‚gefallenen Ritter' – wie er Ófnir und Avelson heimlich nannte – frühstücken konnten, sobald sie erwachten.

Wieder vernahm er deutlich die zischende Sprache der Orks und hörte sein Pony ängstlich wiehern. Instinktiver Zorn wallte in ihm empor und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, ergriff er den langen Dolch Ófnirs, der unweit lag und verließ das Zelt. Dichter Nebel hing über dem Lagerplatz und dem Ufer, wo er nur schemenhaft das Schiff erkennen konnte, welches sie begleitete. Beständig waren Wachen an Bord und der Junge vermutete, dass in den Frachträumen eine, für diese Männer wertvolle Ladung sein musste.

Knirschende Schritte kamen näher und als er sich umwandte, erkannte er Cynwrig, einen der beiden Begleiter Ófnirs. Dieser blieb stehen, als er des Knappen angesichts wurde und hob eine Braue, da er die Waffe von Ferethons Berater erkannte. „Wo willst du damit hin, Junge?" fragte er ruhig und Bergil schielte flüchtig auf den Dolch hinunter. „Ich hörte einige Orks zischen und dann mein Pony ängstlich werden. Ich wollte nachsehen, ob sie ihm nicht zu nahe kommen."

Cynwrigs Mund verzog sich zu einem leicht spöttischen Grinsen. „Zu essen haben die Orks reichlich und werden die Finger von deinem Pferdchen lassen, keine Sorge." Er nickte in die Richtung des Zeltes. „Sind die Herren Ófnir und Avelson bereits erwacht?"

„Nein, mein Herr, sie schlafen noch. Doch das Frühstück ist bereits angerichtet."

Der Ritter hob eine Braue. „Fleißig bist du, fürwahr." Er deutete auf das Zelt. „Geh hinein und wecke sie. Avelson wollte so früh wie möglich aufbre…" Er verstummte, als ein Ork auf einem Warg heran gestürmt kam und das mächtige Tier unweit von ihm zügelte.

In Bergil verkrampfte es sich, als den Warg näher betrachtete. Während der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor hatte er diese Geschöpfe nur von Fern gesehen, doch nun einer diesen Kreaturen mit den kräftigen Kiefern und den gewaltigen Tatzen auf zehn Schritt nahe zu sein, erfüllte ihn mit Furcht.

„Sie folgen uns", zischte der Ork, kaum dass er Cynwrig erreicht hatte. Das Westron klang verzerrt und undeutlich, aber zumindest verständlich.

„Wer folgt uns?" fragte der Begleiter Ófnirs unwirsch.

„Elessar und seine Männer. Der verdammte Elb ist auch bei ihm, ebenso ein Zwerg."

Erstmals erhellte ein Lächeln Cynwrigs Gesicht. „Sehr gut. Wie nahe sind sie?"

„Die Entfernung, die ihr Menschen als vier Wegstunden bezeichnet", antwortete das dunkle Geschöpf und in seinen gelben Augen blitzte es boshaft.

Cynwrig nickte. „Geh etwas essen, du hast deine Aufgabe gut erledigt." Damit wandte er sich ab. „Wecke Avelson und Ófnir, Junge, rasch. Wir müssen aufbrechen."

Bergil biss sich auf die Lippen. Vier Wegstunden… Das war zu weit für ihn und Kaya. Doch allein die Tatsache, dass König Elessar, der Herr Legolas und der Herr Gimli mit einer Ritterschar auf ihren Fersen war, gab ihm neue Zuversicht. Und er musste wissen, was die ‚gefallenen Ritter' beabsichtigten. Vielleicht musste er den König warnen. Daher setzte er alles auf eine Karte. „Wir warten nicht auf sie?" erkundigte er sich in bester neugierigen Jungenmanier, und Cynwrig schüttelte barsch den Kopf.

„Nein, wir sind seine Vorhut und müssen den Weg erkunden. Und nun tu, was ich dir aufgetragen habe!"

Bergil verneigte sich, innerlich ahnend, was diese Männer in Wahrheit beabsichtigten. „Ja, mein Herr!"

TBC…

Jaha, ich weiß, etwas ruhiger diesmal, ein kleines Missverständnis von Seiten Elinhas her, aber dafür etwas für l'amore. Im nächsten Kapitel kommen die ‚Nachtigall' und Legolas sich noch etwas näher, der Vorsprung der Entführer schrumpft und Aragorn kommt somit seinem Ziel, aber auch der Gefahr näher als beabsichtigt. Es wird also etwas spannend wieder.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen,

ich beeile mich

bis bald,

Eure Lywhn


	30. Spuren im Schnee

Hallöchen, meine Lieben,

so, so sorry, dass es über eine Woche gedauert hat, aber da letzte Woche dermaßen viel los und anstrengend war, war ich abends zu kaputt, um mich vor meinen PC zu schwingen und die Tasten zu strapazieren. Und am Wochenende ging es bei uns zu, wie in einem Bienenstock (trotz Eis und Schnee – lach).

Aber jetzt ist das neue Chapi fertig und ich kann gleich vorab sagen, dass die Spannung sich zwar aufbaut, es hier aber seeeeehr romantisch wird (ich glaube, ihr ahnt, auf was es endlich hinausläuft, zwinker). Viel Spaß dabei.

Liebe Grüße

Lywhn

**29. Kapitel – Spuren im Schnee**

„Wie viel Vorsprung werden sie wohl noch haben?" erkundigte der König Rohans. Aragorn, der sich soeben wieder auf Brego schwang, schürzte die Lippen, während sein Blick über den aufgewühlten und teilweise geschmolzenen und erneut gefrorenen Schnee gleiten ließ, der die Lagerstätte verriet. „Drei- oder vier Wegstunden vielleicht." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dies wissen."

Und damit hatte er Recht.

Es war Legolas gewesen, der kurz nach dem Aufbruch die verräterischen Abdrücke von Wargtatzen entdeckte, die unweit ihres Lagers verliefen und aus der voran gegangenen Nacht stammten. Man hatte sie beobachtet und war über sie informiert. So viel stand fest. Und als sie nun, am späten Morgen, den Platz erreichten, wo die Orks und die Entführer genächtigt hatten, schauten die Freunde sich aufmerksam um. Erneut hatte Estel die Plankeneindrücke im Schnee bemerkt, was darauf hinwies, dass das Schiff, auf dem sie die Entführten wähnten, hier fest gemacht hatte. Der Boden war zerwühlt von Stiefeln, Pferdehufen und Wargspuren, und selbst ohne die erloschenen Feuerstellen war zu erkennen, wo die Zelte gestanden hatten.

„Wir nähern uns Pelargir", brummte Gimli, der wie immer hinter Legolas auf Arod saß und aufmerksam in die Ferne schaute. Der Nebel war etwas dünner geworden, dennoch kroch er unangenehm kalt und feucht durch sämtliche Kleidungsstücke hindurch, und der Zwerg bewunderte seinen elbischen Freund einmal mehr, der ruhig und von dem Wetter anscheinend unberührt die Fährten musterte, die ihre Gegner hinterlassen hatten.

„Ja, aber sie werden wohl nicht so dumm sein, mit einer Horde Orks durch die Stadt zu ziehen", erwiderte Thranduils Sohn und richtete sein Augenmerk auf Aragorn, der bedächtig nickte.

„Du hast recht, _mellon nîn_, so dumm werden sie fürwahr nicht sein, und wir werden sehen, dass ihre Spuren um Pelargir herum führen werden – in einem weiten Bogen, versteht sich. Doch bereitet mir das Schiff Sorge. Wenn darauf die Gefangenen sind, so könnte ein Teil von ihnen in Pelargir von Bord geschafft werden, ohne, dass wir es merken. Nur teilweise wurde der Hafen bisher wieder aufgebaut, nachdem letztes Jahr während unseres Kampfes gegen die Korsaren so viele Docks und Stege zertrümmert oder ein Opfer der Flammen wurden. Dunkles Gesindel treibt sich dort nach wie vor herum, denen es sicherlich egal ist, wenn Menschen dort als Ware behandelt werden."

„Du meinst, dass Avelson seine Gefangenen hier verkaufen will?" Legolas' Stimme spiegelte seine Bedrückung und sein Unbehagen, aber auch seine Empörung wider.

„Verkaufen oder auf einem anderen Weg dorthin bringen, wo sie hin sollen", erwiderte der ehemalige Waldläufer und wiegte bedächtig den Kopf hin und her. „Sie alle tagelang auf einem Schiff einzusperren ist umständlich, also wird er jene, die ihm die größten Probleme bereiten, hier los werden wollen." Er trieb Brego sacht an und der treue, braune Hengst setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. „Wir folgen zunächst ihren Spuren, doch wenn wir uns Pelargir nähern, werde ich Kundschafter ausschicken, die im Hafen nach dem Rechten sehen sollen."

Elinha klopfte Mallos sanft den Hals und lenkte ihr Pferd neben Arod, der die hellgoldene Stute mit einem erfreuten Schnauben begrüßte, was von dem Elb mit einem flüchtigen Schmunzeln zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. „Meint König Elessar wirklich, dass Avelson einen Teil der Dorfbewohner verkaufen lässt?" erkundigte sich Elinha leise und ihre Miene spiegelte deutlich ihre tiefe Sorge um jene wider, die in den vergangenen zwei Jahren ihr mehr als Nachbarn gewesen waren, sondern sogar Freunde.

Legolas' Gesicht zeigte Härte im Anbetracht dessen, was die Entführten wohl für ein Schicksal erwartete, sollten sie nicht gerettet werden. „Ja, denn für den Eintreiber zählt ein Menschenleben nichts." Ein flüchtiger Blick streifte Fürst Ferethon, der still und in Gedanken versunken unweit von ihm ritt. Dunkle Schatten zeigten sich dort, wo sein Gesicht vom bisher gepflegten Bart unbesetzt war, doch dies war nicht die einzige Dunkelheit, die er widerspiegelte. Etwas umhüllte ihn; etwas Wartendes und beinahe Zufriedenes. „Sklaverei ist leider etwas, was die Menschen bisher noch nicht überall eingestellt haben", fuhr der Elbenprinz leise fort. „Und seit dem Ringkrieg, bei dem so viel zerstört wurde, leben die heimlichen Sklavenmärkte wieder auf. Im Herbst noch entdeckte eine Patrouille meines Vaters einige Sklavenjäger und ihre Gefangenen unweit der Waldstraße."

Elinhas Augen weiteten sich. „Was geschah?" Sicherlich hatten die Angehörigen des Schönen Volkes dem nicht tatenlos zugesehen, oder?

Auch Gimli hörte neugierig zu, als der Sindar-Elb fortfuhr: „Mein Volk mischt sich nicht gerne in die Belange anderer ein, aber wenn direkt vor unserer Nase Leid und Unrecht geschieht, so handeln wir. Naur-gil (Feuerstern), der Heerführer meines Vaters, griff ein und wollte die Sklavenhändler dazu bewegen, ihre Gefangenen frei zu lassen, die sich in einem erbärmlichen Zustand befanden. Als die Männer zu den Waffen griffen, anstatt zu reden, vertrieb Naur-gil sie und veranlasste, dass die befreiten Menschen nach Thal kamen, wo sie unter ihresgleichen gesund gepflegt werden konnten." Er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, was den Hauch von Bitterkeit preisgab, der durch seine Seele wehte. „Mir ist es ein Rätsel, wie man jemanden seine Freiheit nehmen kann und ihn niedriger behandelt, als ein Tier – obwohl wir Elben die Tiere respektieren und lieben, im Gegensatz zu vielen Menschen."

„Sklaverei ist etwas, was auch wir Zwerge verurteilen", ließ sich da Gimli vernehmen. „Der Vetter meines Onkels hat auch einmal ein paar Menschen vor einem solchen Los bewahrt, doch waren wir nicht so gütig zu den Sklavenhändlern sie lediglich zu vertreiben."

„Lass mich raten: ihr habt sie zu dem eingesetzt, was sie mit ihren Gefangenen vorhatten, nicht wahr?" Ein Hauch von leichter Zufriedenheit schwang in Legolas' Stimme mit, und der Naugrim schnaubte kurz. „Darauf, mein Junge, kannst du dich verlassen. Dann lernen sie am besten was es heißt, den ganzen Tag den Hammer zu schwingen und das gegen den eigenen Willen."

Elinha senkte den Blick. Bei dem Gedanken, was ihren Freunden und Nachbarn drohte, wurde ihr übel und ein Schauer durchrann sie. Noch immer lebte das schlechte Gewissen in ihr, dass sie aus Grünfeld gemeinsam mit Kaya geflohen war, anstatt zu bleiben und gegen die Angreifer zu kämpfen. Doch andererseits wäre dies wahrlich ein großer Fehler gewesen, denn nur durch ihre erfolgreiche Flucht hatte sie dem König und dessen Freunden berichten können, was sich zugetragen hatte und damit Hilfe holen können – auch, wenn aufgrund dessen ihre kleine Kaya entführt worden war.

Plötzlich legte sich die helle, warme Hand ihres elbischen Beschützers auf ihre Finger und drückten diese sacht. Sie schaute auf und sah den Trost in den kristallblauen Augen Legolas', während dieser sich weiterhin zu ihr hinüberbeugte. „Keine Sorge, _Lirimaer_, Estel wird zu verhindern wissen, dass den Leuten deines Dorfes ein solches Schicksal widerfährt."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln zupfte an ihren Lippen. „Ich habe großes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten – genau wie in die Euren. Aber Avelson ist gerissen und ich fürchte um meine Freunde und Nachbarn. Und um Kaya!" Sie atmete tief durch. „Doch danke für Eure Worte."

Aragorn ließ nun einen schnelleren Schritt vorlegen, denn die Sicht wurde immer besser und die Spuren im Schnee waren klar zu erkennen. Deutlich zeigten sie, dass die Entführer im Trab ritten oder – hin und wieder – in Schritttempo verfielen, was Estel dazu veranlasste, Galopp anschlagen zu lassen, wann immer das Gelände dies erlaubte. Die Sonne versuchte tapfer die Nebelschwaden zu durchbrechen und als sie ihren Zenit erreichte, stahl sich das erste Gold ihrer Strahlen durch die Lufttrübung und zerriss sie. Der verharschte Schnee glitzerte wie Tausende von winzigen Diamanten und sowohl Gimli, als auch Legolas – der die Schönheiten der Glitzernden Grotten verinnerlicht hatte – wurden an das im Berg versteckte Wunder von Helms Klamm erinnert.

Bald tauchten von Fern die Umrisse der Stadt Perlagir auf und prompt schwang die Fährte jener, die sie verfolgten, ins Landesinnere, um einen Kreis um die große Ansiedlung zu schlagen. Aragorn ließ anhalten, um einige Männer zu bestimmen, die sich im Hafen unauffällig umhören sollten. Ein Schiff – welches die Größe eines Handelsseglers haben musste, wenn es denn die ganzen Bewohner eines Dorfes aufgenommen hatte – welches so früh im Jahr den Anduin hinunter kam, _musste_ zwangsläufig Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben.

Nur zu gerne hätte Elinha sich angeboten, ebenfalls Näheres heraus zu finden, doch erstens würde sie als Frau keine Auskünfte bekommen, zweitens herrschte im Hafen ein rauer Umgang, der sie sicherlich in unangenehme Situationen gebracht hätte, und drittens strebte alles in ihr den Entführern ihrer Ziehtochter zu folgen. Ja, sie war müde und der ungewöhnlich lange Ritt hatte ihr nicht nur einen Muskelkater beschert, sondern ließ sie inzwischen jeden Knochen im Leib fühlen, doch nichts und niemand würde sie daran hindern, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und weiterzureiten.

Legolas entging nicht, dass sie sich zunehmend verkrampft im Sattel hielt und – wenn sie glaubte, niemand würde es sehen – schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog, doch ihre Entschlossenheit und ihr Durchhaltevermögen verlangten seinen Respekt.

Und so zog der größte Teil der Schar weiter, während Éomer, der sich freiwillig anbot, dem Hafen von Perlagir einen Besuch abzustatten – seine Insignien übergab er zur Aufbewahrung Aragorn, um unerkannt zu bleiben – und vier Männer der Turmwache auf die Stadt zuhielten. Die frühe Märzensonne hatte die Nebel zwischenzeitlich nieder gerungen und Eis und Raureif ließ die hohe Stadtmauer wie Glas schimmern und glitzern. Estel winkte seinem Freund aus der Mark nach und trieb Brego dann wieder an – immer weiter, den Spuren nach. Er war davon überzeugt, dass diese hinter der Stadt wieder zum Anduin zurückkehren würden, wo er auf Éomer zu warten gedachte und gleichzeitig den Pferden eine Pause zu gönnen.

Er konnte natürlich nicht wissen, dass seine Eile zwar die Distanz zu den Entführern stetig verringerte, sie jedoch zu jenen vier, die ihm voller Sorge folgten, dadurch stabil hielt.

*******************

Schattenfell schnaubte unwillig, als die Hand Gandalfs ihn unendlich sacht an der Mähne zog und seine Schenkel ihm signalisierten, dass er anhalten solle. Den edlen Kopf aufwerfend gehorchte der mächtige Schimmel und scharte unruhig mit einem Vorderhuf, während er aus klugen Augen die anderen beobachteten.

Elrohir sprang von seinem Pferd, um die Spuren genauer zu untersuchen, denen sie nun schon seit dem frühen Morgengrauen folgten. Er sah sehr wohl die Abdrücke von Stiefeln, die bereits zwei Tage alt waren, sowie solche, die die Tatzen der Warge hinterlassen hatten. Auch jene von Pferden erkannte er und darüber Hufabdrücke, die vom Vortag stammten und somit von Estel und dessen Begleitern zurück gelassen worden waren.

Er erhob sich wieder und begegnete den fragenden Blicken seines Bruders und seines Vaters. „Sie sind langsamer als wir voran gekommen", berichtete er und trat wieder auf sein Reittier zu. „Wenn die Pferde durchhalten, dürften wir gegen Abend wohl wenige Wegstunden von Perlagir entfernt sein." Er klopfte der zierlichen Fuchsstute den schweißnassen Hals, die sanft schnaubte und ihn anstieß. Er war ein wenig verwundert gewesen, als er in den frühen Morgenstunden im Stall von einem jungen Mann der Turmwache angesprochen wurde, dessen Verbände deutlich zeigten, dass er bei der Verteidigung der Königshallen so einige Verletzungen davon getragen hatte.

„Ihr Name ist Eadgyth, Herr, was so viel heißt wie ‚die, die um ihren Besitz kämpft'. Sie ist mit der elbischen Reitweise bekannt", hatte der Sterbliche beinahe schüchtern gesagt, als die Elben ihre Reittiere sattelten und er Elrohir die Stute zeigte. „Woher?" hatte der Sohn Elronds sich neugierig erkundigt und die junge Fuchsstute in näheren Augenschein genommen, während der junge Mann leise geantwortet hatte: „Der Herr Legolas borgte sie sich vorgestern aus, als ihn eine dringende Nachricht fortrief. Sie trug hin hinunter in die Stadt und zurück, und seitdem will sie von einem Sattel nichts mehr wissen, sondern schaut bei jedem Geräusch auf, ob der Herr Legolas vielleicht zurück ist." Elrohir hatte – trotz seiner Sorge – amüsiert gegrinst. „Zeig mir ein weibliches Herz, das dieser verrückte Bogenschütze nicht zu erobern vermag." Dann hatte er sanft auf Eadgyth eingeredet und ihr erklärt, dass er ihre Hilfe benötigte, um jenen zu warnen, den sie sich als ihren wahren Herrn auserkoren hatte. Und als ob die Fuchsstute ihn verstanden hätte, war sie ihm sofort gefolgt und zeigte seitdem eine Ausdauer und flinke Gewandtheit, die das Reiten auf ihr zur Freude machte.

Auch jetzt wieherte sie leise, als der Elb sich auf ihren Rücken schwang und blickte aufmerksam geradeaus, als wüsste sie genau, worum es ging. Vielleicht tat sie dies sogar – auf ihre ganz eigene, für einen Menschen niemals nachvollziehbare Art.

„Wir müssen Aragorn erreichen, bevor er die Entführer einholt", ließ sich da Gandalf vernehmen, auf dessen Stirn eine Falte der Sorge sich eingegraben hatte.

Elrond nickte langsam. „Nur bezweifle ich, ob uns dies auch gelingt. Gewiss, unsere Pferde sind schnell und bei Schattenfell bedarf es keine weiteren Worte, dennoch ist der Vorsprung Estels gewaltig."

Elladan schürzte die Lippen. „Die Spuren folgen dem Lauf des Anduin und dieser beschreibt eine lang gezogene Kurve. Wenn wir jedoch uns geradeaus bewegen, treffen wir bald wieder auf den Fluss und haben abgekürzt."

„Und wenn sie sich vom Fluss entfernt haben?" gab sein Vater zu bedenken, und Elrohir hob eine feine Braue. „So würden wir ihre Fährte kreuzen. El hat Recht, Ada. Wir müssen abkürzen, wollen wir schneller aufholen."

Der Herr Bruchtals runzelte leicht die Stirn und begegnete dem Blick Gandalfs. Dieser lächelte für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages. „Hin und wieder bedarf es des flinken Geistes der Jüngeren, um uns alten Hasen die Augen zu öffnen. Recht haben deine Söhne, mein Freund. Wir reiten geradeaus und kürzen dadurch den langen Bogen des Flussverlaufes ab." Er beugte sich über den gewölbten Pferdehals. „Lauf zu, Schattenfell. Trag mich noch einmal so schnell dahin, wie voriges Jahr nach Minas Tirith!"

Als hätte der Hengst nur darauf gewartet, sprang er sofort los und der Elbenlord und seine Söhne schlossen sich Mithrandir sofort an.

*******************

Elinha konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie sich von Mallos' Rücken gleiten und in den Schnee sinken ließ. Nicht nur, dass ihre Beine sie im Moment nicht trugen, nein, sondern sie meinte jeden Knochen im Leib zu spüren. Für einige Augenblicke senkte sie die Lider und zwang sich dazu, sich zu entspannen. Die goldfarbene Stute schnaubte und stupste sie sacht an, als wolle sie sie trösten, und das Mädchen hob eine behandschuhte Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Nüstern.

„Geht es?" Legolas' leise, besorgte Stimme erklang neben ihr und tief durchatmend schaute sie zu ihm auf. „Gehen? Im Moment weiß ich noch nicht einmal, wie ich sitzen soll." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf; froh darüber, dass sie wieder den Anduin erreicht hatten und der König eine Rast befohlen hatte, um – wie verabredet – auf Éomer zu warten. „Man sagt, dass Reiten Geist und Körper belebt, aber nun weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich _zu_ lebendig fühle, was jedoch irgendwie nicht sein kann, da ich halbtot bin!" Dünner Sarkasmus klang in ihrem Tonfall mit, der allerdings nur ihr selbst galt.

Selbstverständlich entging dies dem Elb nicht und halb belustigt, halb mitleidig bot er ihr eine Hand an und zog sie mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. Ein leiser Fluch entkam ihr, bevor sie die Schultern straffte, sich gegen Mallos lehnte und dann den Sohn Thranduils wieder anschaute. „_Hannon leh_", murmelte sie und rollte die Schultern.

Ein dumpfer Ausruf, gefolgt von lautem Schimpfen und einigen Lachern lenkten die beiden ab. Legolas brauchte erst gar nicht nachzusehen, was geschehen war. Er wusste auch so, dass Gimli auf recht unrühmliche Art und Weise ‚abgestiegen' war. Elinha jedoch drehte sich um und schaute über die Kruppe ihrer Stute nach, was los war. Der Anblick des Zwerges, der im Schnee auf seinem Allerwertesten saß und giftige Blicke den lachenden Rittern zuwarf, war gar zu lustig. Und als Arod auch noch ihn tröstend anstieß, was ein „Hör auf, das liebe Pferdchen zu mimen, du Ungeheuer!" zur Folge hatte, lachte sie hell auf. Für die Dauer einiger Wimpernschläge verflüchtigten sich ihre Sorgen und sie gab der unerwarteten Heiterkeit nach, als der Naugrim sich umständlich aufrappelte, die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und dem Schimmel eine Strafpredigt hielt.

Legolas, der neben Elinha getreten war, beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Die kleinen Grübchen in ihren Wangen blinzelten ihm regelrecht zu, der Klang ihres Lachens erinnerte ihn an das Glockengeläut von Minas Tirith und…

Bei den Valar! Dachte er jetzt in Poesie? Er, ein Krieger? Das war… lachhaft! Und lachen musste er, als Gimli soeben drohend seinen Zeigefinger Arod unter die Nüstern hielt und dieser ihn laut anwieherte. „Sie streiten sich wie ein altes Ehepaar!" feixte der Sindar-Elb, und Aragorn, der ob der kleinen Szene heran gekommen war, schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Wie du schon einmal sagtest, _mellon nîn_, unser Freund Zwerg versucht sich elbische Eigenschaften anzueignen. Er unterhält sich mit einem Pferd, als wäre es ein langjähriger Kumpel."

„Gegen den er eben beim Kartenspielen verloren hat", warf einer der Wächter ein, was erneutes Lachen zur Folge hatte.

Gimli schaute sich mit rotem Kopf um und blähte empört seine Backen auf. „Wir Zwerge haben mit diesen vierbeinigen Biestern eben nichts zu schaffen. Dennoch war ich bemüht, diesem undankbaren Biest hier ein Freund zu werden. Doch was tut er? Er schmeißt mich ab."

„Ist es nicht eher so, dass du etwas zu schnelle abgestiegen bist?" rief da Legolas neckend und fand sich sofort im Fokus der dunklen Zwergenaugen wider.

„Wenn der Herr Elb mal seine Aufmerksamkeit von einer gewissen jungen Dame fort- und mir zuwenden würde, dann hätte er mir von dieser Höhe herunter geholfen, anstatt…"

„Gestern erst hast du dich beschwert, als ich dich aus dem Sattel hob. Also ging ich davon aus, dass du das Absteigen mal alleine probieren wolltest. Nun, du siehst, was dabei heraus kommt." Die Stimme des Erstgeborenen klang beinahe vergnügt.

Aragorn rieb sich über das Gesicht. Vieles mochte sich ändern, aber auf eines konnte er immer vertrauen: die ewigen Sticheleien zwischen Gimli und Legolas. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Elinha und ihm entging nicht, wie nahe sein Elbenfreund neben der jungen Dúnadan stand, die für einige Augenblicke ihren Kummer verdrängen konnte. Amüsiert legte er den Kopf schief. Gimli schien, was seine Einschätzung der beiden betraf, gar nicht so falsch zu liegen.

Sicher, er hatte mit eigenen Augen am frühen Morgen gesehen, dass die beiden tatsächlich eng beieinander geschlafen haben mussten, doch konnte man dies durchaus auch dem Umstand zuschreiben, dass Legolas das Mädchen gegen die kriechende Kälte beschützt hatte. Dennoch spürte er genau, dass die Anteilnahme von Thranduils Sohn noch andere Gründe hatte. Herzensgründe, wie Arwen so etwas immer nannte, und er nahm sich vor, auf weitere Anzeichen zu achten, dass Legolas dabei war sein Herz zu verlieren.

******************

Bergil saß auf seinem Pony und grübelte. Seit dem frühen Morgen ritten sie nun stetig flussabwärts und zuerst hatten die beiden Brüder und ihr Gefolge ein rasches Tempo vorgelegt, bis sie Perlagir umrundet hatten. Danach war es nur noch im Schritt vorwärts gegangen, was zwar den Pferden gut tat, die Warge jedoch nervös machte, was wiederum ein öfteres Scheuen der menschlichen Reittiere zur Folge hatte. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, konnte der Knabe dies gut verstehen. Ihm selbst erging es kaum anders. Orks und Warge sehr nahe im Rücken zu wissen, hätte wohl jedem das größte Unbehagen bereitet. Und das beständige Hecheln der Wölfe Mordors, sowie das verunstaltete Westron, welches die Orks zischend sprachen, machte ihn langsam krank. Er fragte sich, warum es weder Avelson, noch Ófnir so erging.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf die beiden Ritter, die vor ihm waren, während sich hinter ihm sich die anderen Gefolgsleute befanden. Ófnir hielt Kaya vor sich im Sattel und das kleine Mädchen hatte seit dem Aufbruch nicht ein Wort mehr gesagt. Stumm, mit halb geschlossenen Augen und blass hockte sie auf dem riesigen Pferderücken und reagierte auf nichts mehr. Selbst, als sie gegen Mittag eine kurze Rast eingelegt hatten und Ófnir – ganz den besorgten Vater mimend – ihr etwas zu trinken und zu essen gab, hatte sie nur teilnahmslos im Schnee auf einem Umhang gesessen. Lediglich als er – Bergil – sie leise ansprach, ruckte ihr Köpfchen hoch und sie sah ihn aus ihren blauen Augen bettelnd an. In einem unbeobachteten Augenblick hatte er ihr durch das Haar gestrichen und ihr zugelächelt, was sie eindeutig entspannt hatte. Dennoch wusste der Junge, dass die Kleine weit davon entfernt war Ruhe zu finden. Sie war erfüllt mit Angst und Bergil suchte hektisch nach einer Lösung.

Er wusste nun, dass König Elessar und die anderen ihnen folgten und recht dicht hinter ihnen waren. Vier Wegstunden waren wahrlich keine all zu große Distanz mehr. Wenn er eine Möglichkeit finden würde, Avelson und die anderen etwas aufzuhalten, würde der König sie eher einholen und umso schneller wäre Kaya wieder in Sicherheit. Doch noch bevor er seine verschiedenen Ideen, die Konfrontation zwischen Entführern und den Rittern Gondors kurzfristig herbei zu führen, näher bedenken konnte, verlangsamten Ófnir und die anderen das Tempo. Und das machte den Sohn Beregonds stutzig. Es war beinahe so, als wollten die beiden Brüder, dass der Herrscher Gondors sie einholte. Was, bei Eru, planten diese Verräter?

******************

Elinha saß gedankenverloren auf einem Stein am Ufer des Anduin und beobachtete die Wellen, die gurgelnd und rauschend dem Meer zustrebten. Noch schimmerte hier und da dünnes Eis auf der Wasseroberfläche am Ufer und band Fluss, Sträucher und Gräser aneinander, doch sobald die Vorboten des Frühlings stärker werden würden, würde das Eis sie wieder aus seiner Umklammerung freigeben. Und, so hoffte die junge Frau, würde auch sie dann nicht länger der inneren Kälte ausgesetzt sein.

Seit Legolas die Wargtatzen nahe dem letzten Nachtlager entdeckt hatte, war ihr erst vollends zu Bewusstsein gekommen, dass die Entführer Kaya zu jenen gebracht hatten, die gemeinsam mit den Orks Grünfeld überfallen hatten und somit ihr kleines Mädchen mitten unter diesen grässlichen Kreaturen weilte. Welche Ängste das Kind ausstehen musste, wagte sie sich kaum auszumalen und das Warten auf den König Rohans wurde für sie langsam zur Qual. Es war bereits Nachmittag und noch immer war von Éomer und seinen Begleitern nichts zu sehen.

Sie schlang die Arme um sich und atmete tief die kalte Luft ein. Die ersten dünnen Schleier über dem Boden bewiesen, dass bald wieder Nebel aufziehen würde, was ein rasches Vorwärtskommen erneut schwer machen würde. Und sie hatte so gehofft, dass sie im Laufe des Tages die Fliehenden einholen und Kaya retten würden.

Lediglich ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Knirschens hinter ihr verriet, dass jemand sich ihr näherte, und sie wusste auch, wer es war. Niemand sonst vermochte es beinahe geräuschlos über Schnee zu gehen und niemand anders schien eine sachte Frühlingsbrise durch spätwinterliche Kälte schicken zu können.

Geschmeidig ließ Legolas sich auf einem unweiten Stein nieder und betrachtete ebenfalls kurz das Spiel der Wellen, bevor er das Schweigen brach. „Es ist schon seltsam. Die Welle, die soeben hier vorüber zog, war vor wenigen Tagen noch nahe meiner Heimat. Und heute Nacht wird sie bereits im Meer verschwunden sein und sich dort mit ihren Schwestern vereinen. Und so ergeht es jener, die nach ihr kommt, und dann derjenigen, die ebenfalls folgt, immer weiter und weiter – ohne Rast und Ruh."

Die junge Dúnadan schürzte die Lippen und nickte dann langsam; froh über die Ablenkung, welche ihr bereits vorhin, bei Gimlis ungewollter Schauspieleinlage, ihr gut getan hatte. „Ja, der Fluss ist wie die Zeit: er steht nie still und zieht immer weiter, egal, was um ihn herum passiert. Er war lange vor uns da und wird auch lange noch nach uns sein." Sie schaute zu ihrem elbischen Beschützer hinüber, der sie überrascht musterte. „Und was sind wir dann, wir Menschen? Nur ein kleiner Stein inmitten des Flussbettes, bis das Wasser ihn so weit abgeschliffen hat, dass er zu Sand wird."

Der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes war überrascht von der erneut gezeigten Tiefsinnigkeit des Mädchens. Elinha war noch so jung, doch ihre Überlegungen und Gedanken zeugten von einer natürlichen Weisheit und Weitsichtigkeit, wie er sie bei Sterblichen nur sehr, sehr selten angetroffen hatte – und diese hatten bereits graue Haare und hatten ihren Zenit weit überschritten. Ja, Estel gehörte mit zu jenen Menschen, die die komplexen Zusammenhänge von Natur und Ewigkeiten begriff, aber er war auch unter Elben aufgewachsen und hatte zudem inzwischen über achtzig Jahre Zeit gehabt, zu lernen. Elinha jedoch zählte noch keine zwanzig Sommer und bewies trotzdem eine Erkenntnis vom Lauf der Dinge, wie es nur wenige vermochten. Einmal mehr wurde ihm klar, dass in der kleinen ‚Diebin' so viel mehr steckte, als zuerst gedacht.

Sein Blick glitt über ihr Gesicht und blieb an ihren Augen hängen – die ‚Spiegel der Seele', wie die Menschen sie mit ungewöhnlicher Scharfsinnigkeit nannten. Nur zu genau erkannte er den Kummer, der in ihnen lag, und die unterdrückte Furcht. Es schmerzte ihn und bevor er auch nur wusste, was er tat, beugte er sich vor und ergriff eine ihrer Hände. Durch das Leder hindurch fühlte er, wie kalt ihre Finger waren und wie Elinha unwillkürlich leicht erschauerte, als er sie berührte. Er ließ seine mentalen Schilde etwas hinunter und konzentrierte sich auf das Mädchen neben sich; versuchte Wärme und Trost zu vermitteln, wie er es bereits schon einmal getan hatte.

„Wir finden sie", sagte er leise. „Sobald Éomer zurück ist – und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist bereits auf dem Weg zu uns – werden wir wieder die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Der Vorsprung jener, die Kaya entführten, ist kleiner geworden und wir werden sie bald eingeholt haben."

„Aber… inzwischen wächst er wieder", wisperte Elinha, ein wenig benommen von dem warmen Licht, das kurz in ihr aufgeleuchtet hatte und die Schatten der Sorge und Zweifel zurück drängte. Sie wusste, dass Legolas irgendetwas ‚Elbisches' getan hatte, um ihr zu helfen, doch es fühlte sich zu gut an, um näher darüber nachzudenken. Sie war einfach nur dankbar.

„Dennoch werden wir sie einholen und dann kannst du Kaya wieder in deine Arme nehmen, deine Freunde und Nachbarn werden befreit und alles wird gut", versicherte der Sindar-Elb ihr und lächelte leicht.

Elinha seufzte leise. Ja, dann war alles gut – zumindest das Wichtigste. Aber dann?

Legolas schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er fuhr sanft fort: „Grünfeld mag zerstört sein, doch Aragorn wird euch nicht im Stich lassen. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass ein neues Dorf gebaut wird."

Elinha nickte langsam. „Er ist ein gerechter und guter König. Ich zweifelte zwar zuerst, ließen mich doch Hunger und Verzweiflung blind werden, doch nun weiß ich, dass er niemanden seinem Schicksal überlässt und jene bestraft, die Unrecht begehen." Sie rieb sich über die Schläfe. „Ich frage mich, was er für mich vorgesehen hat", flüsterte sie impulsiv und richtete ihr Augenmerk wieder auf den Anduin.

„Für dich?" Staunen lag im Tonfall des Elbenprinzen und das Mädchen lächelte zerknirscht. „Nun, ich habe gestohlen, und auch, wenn er mich dafür nicht in den Kerker sperrte, sondern mir ein Gemach von der Größe eines Farmhauses zuwies, mich zur Festtafel lud und seine Gemahlin mich mit wärmender Kleidung, einer Waffe und einem Pferd ausstattete, so gab er mir dennoch zu verstehen, dass er mit mir noch darüber zu reden gedenkt, was verständlich ist."

Der Druck von Legolas' Fingern verstärkte sich leicht. „Er wird dich nicht einsperren oder anderweitig bestrafen, Elinha. Er weiß, dass du nicht aus niederer Gier gestohlen hast, sondern aus Not." Er musterte sie, als sie ein tapferes Lächeln versuchte, und traf eine rasche Entscheidung. Er erhob sich. „Warte hier!" sagte er, beugte sich nieder, hauchte ihr einen Handkuss auf den Handrücken und verschwand so schnell, dass Schnee und Sträucher ihn verbargen, noch bevor Elinha wusste, wie ihr geschah. Ihr Blick glitt hinunter auf ihre Hand, die – trotz der Kälte – in Flammen zu stehen schien.

Bei Eru, was hatte er vor? Und warum senkte sich ein Gefühl von Verlassenheit auf sie, kaum, dass er außer Sichtweite war? Sie durfte keine romantischen Emotionen für ihn entwickeln, doch sie wusste, dass es hierfür bereits zu spät war. Legolas Thranduilion hatte sich in ihr Herz und in ihre Seele geschlichen, und sie wagte nicht sich vorzustellen was nach der Befreiung Kayas und der Rückkehr nach Minas Tirith geschehen mochte. Die Aussicht, dann wieder von ihm getrennt zu sein, da er bald zum Großen Grünwald zurückkehren, und sie ihr Glück als Bäuerin in einem erneuerten Grünfeld aufnehmen würde, bereitete ihr beinahe Schmerzen.

Legolas sah sich suchend um. Die Ritter Gondors und der Teil der Turmwache, die Aragorn mitgenommen hatte, saßen beieinander und unterhielten sich. Sie alle hatten etwas gegessen und warteten nun darauf, dass es weiter gehen würde. Gimli und Beregond waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und Arod machte zaghafte Annäherungsversuche bei Mallos, nur von dem König des Felsenlandes fehlte jede Spur. Doch der Elb wusste, wo er seinen sterblichen Freund finden würde. Das Band, welches sich im Laufe der Jahrzehnte zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, war stark genug ihn dorthin zu führen, wo Estel sich aufhielt. Außerdem kannte er seinen Freund viel zu gut. Aragorn zog sich gerne zurück, wenn er nachdachte, und dabei saß er am liebsten unter einem Baum, abgeschirmt vom Unterholz vor neugierigen Blicken anderer.

Der Sohn Thranduils lenkte seine Schritte flussaufwärts und als schließlich, am Ende des Rastplatzes, eine einzelne Spur von den anderen fortführte, folgte er dieser. Nur wenige Meter weiter gesellte sich eine zweite Spur hinzu, unsichtbar, aber sehr wohl zu riechen. Und dann entdeckte er Estel unweit unter einem Baum, seine Pfeife rauchend und in Gedanken versunken. Der ehemalige Waldläufer blickte auf, als er die Präsenz seines Elbenfreundes spürte, noch bevor das leise Knirschen die Gegenwart Legolas' verriet.

„So gut wie unsichtbar vermagst du dich zu machen, Estel, und wenn du das arme Kraut nicht anzünden würdest, wäre es noch schwerer, dich zu finden", begann Legolas leicht neckend, und Aragorn grinste schief. „Als ob lediglich das Pfeifenkraut dich auf meine Spur gebracht hätte. Ich kenne niemanden, der eine Fährte so gut zu lesen vermag, wie du."

„Nun, das Gleiche wage ich von dir zu behaupten – für einen Menschen."

Aragorn lächelte und neigte den Kopf. „Ich lernte von dem Besten, nämlich von dir." Dann lehnte er sich wieder an den rauen Stamm hinter sich zurück und musterte den Elb. „Du hast etwas auf dem Herzen, _mellon nîn_. Ich sehe es dir an der Nasenspitze an."

Sofort fuhr die helle, feingliedrige Hand nach oben und tastete nach der Gesichtsmitte. „Meine Nase? Was hat sie damit zu tun?" Eine Hand voll Schnee flog in seine Richtung, die der Prinz lässig abwehrte.

„Als ob du die menschlichen Redewendungen nicht kennen würdest", feixte der gondorische König und zog wieder an seiner langstieligen Pfeife. „Heraus damit, Grünblatt, bevor du noch Wurzeln schlägst."

Ein flüchtiges belustigtes Funkeln in den Augen des Erstgeborenen bewies, dass er diese Wortspielerei sehr gut verstanden hatte. Dann legte sich wieder Ernsthaftigkeit über seine schönen Züge und er atmete durch. „Es geht um Elinha", sagte er langsam und das wissende Grinsen, das sofort auf Aragorns Gesicht erschien, ließ ihn innerlich aufstöhnen.

„Was ist mit unserer kleinen Diebin – außer, dass sie Angst um diesen süßen kleinen Fratz hat?"

Legolas ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Dass er im verharschten Schnee saß, kümmerte ihn nicht. „Genau darum geht es", erwiderte er leise und sah seinen Freund fest an. „Du wolltest mit ihr noch reden wegen ihres ‚Handwerks'."

Aragorn machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Ja. Ich kann nachvollziehen, warum sie so handelte, dennoch darf ich keine ungesetzlichen Taten durchgehen lassen. Da wirst du mir zustimmen."

Der Sindar-Elb hob eine Hand. „Selbstverständlich. Mein Vater würde nicht anders handeln, aber… vielleicht könntest du das Gespräch…. kurzfristig mit ihr führen? Noch bevor Éomer zurück ist und wie weiterreiten?" Auf den fragenden Blick des gondorischen Herrschers hin, erklärte er: „So viel Kummer, Schicksalsschläge und Ängste hat sie in den vergangenen zwei Jahren durchstehen müssen und Kayas Entführung ist eine Last, unter der sie zu erdrücken droht. Sie liebt die Kleine sehr, was nicht verwunderlich ist. Du selbst bist schließlich dem Charme des kleinen Rackers erlegen."

Estel schürzte die Lippen. „_Aié_. Wenn ich jemals eine Tochter bekommen sollte, würde ich mich glücklich schätzen, wenn sie so wie der kleine Wirbelwind wäre." Er sog erneut an seiner Pfeife und blies den Rauch durch die Nase. „Und dass Elinha außer sich vor Sorge um ihr Ziehkind ist, kann ich nur zu gut verstehen. Sie fürchtet um ihre Ziehtochter wie auch Beregond um seinen Sohn."

Legolas nahm etwas Schnee auf und hielt ihn in seiner Hand – ein Zeichen dafür, dass so etwas wie Nervosität ihn befallen hatte; etwas, was Aragorn äußerst selten bei ihm erlebt hatte. „Du könntest Elinha zumindest von einer Last befreien, indem du sie nicht länger im Ungewissen lässt, was ihre Bestrafung angeht." Die kristallblauen Augen richteten sich auf Elessar. „Du wirst sie doch nicht einsperren, Estel, oder?"

Ganz bewusst hatte Thranduils Sohn den alten Kindernamen seines Freundes benutzt – etwas, was Aragorn nicht entging. „Und von ihrem Ziehkind trennen? Nach allem, was sie bisher durchlitten hat? Legolas, du solltest mich besser kennen!" Gespielt streng sah der Menschenkönig den Elbenprinzen an, der den Blick senkte.

„Verzeih, ich zweifle weder an deiner Großmut noch an deiner Nachsicht, aber auch du bist an die Gesetze dieses Landes gebunden und…"

„Gesetze sind Worte und diese kann man immer auslegen", unterbrach ihn sein sterblicher Freund und feixte leicht, als Legolas mit den Augen rollte. Dann beugte er sich vor und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sei unbesorgt, _gwardor nîn_, ihr hübscher Kopf bleibt auf den Schultern und auch ihre Freiheit wird sie nicht verlieren. Ich werde ihr lediglich bewusst machen, dass Stehlen keine Lösung ist."

„Das sagte ich ihr bereits und sie sieht es genauso", warf Legolas rasch ein.

Aragorn verkniff sich ein Glucksen. „Und ich werde sie ermahnen, ihre geschickten Finger besser für eine andere Tätigkeit zu verwenden."

„Auch das machte ich ihr klar", nickte der Elb – und runzelte die Stirn, als Estel ihn anstarrte und dann zu lachen begann. „Was?" erkundigte er sich verständnislos.

Noch immer lachend erhob sich der einstige Waldläufer und schaute vergnügt auf seinen elbischen Freund hinab. „Ich frage mich nur gerade, für welche Tätigkeiten du dir ihre geschickten Finger wünschst."

„Für welche…?" Legolas schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, begegnete dem doppeldeutigen Blitzen in den klaren grauen Augen des gondorischen Königs und er begriff. „ESTEL!" entfuhr es ihm empört, während er eine Ladung Schnee aufnahm und diese warf. Natürlich verfehlte er nicht und noch immer glucksend und grinsend wischte Aragorn sich die weiße Pracht aus dem Gesicht. „Die Abkühlung brauchst eher du, mein Freund, aber das liegt wohl am nahenden Frühling."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!"

„Doch, das weißt du genau. Es hat dich erwischt, Grünblatt, doch sei vorsichtig mit Wildrosen. Sie haben ziemlich viele und spitze Dornen." Er eilte davon, als der Elb diesmal mit beiden Händen Schnee aufnahm und kehrte zum Rastplatz zurück, wo er wieder in eine würdevolleren Schritt verfiel. Suchend blickte er sich um und sah, wie Elinha soeben zu ihrem Pferd zurückkehrte. Offenbar war sie am Flussufer gewesen.

Seine kurzfristige Erheiterung beiseite schiebend trat er zu ihr und sie schrak zusammen, als er plötzlich neben ihr erschien. „Ich möchte mit dir reden", sagte er ruhig und bemerkte, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten. Ja, Legolas hatte Recht. Es war wirklich besser, sie zumindest von einer Bürde zu befreien, für die sie nur bedingt verantwortlich war.

„Mei… mein König", stammelte sie, bevor sie sich merklich zusammen riss und ihre schmalen Schultern straffte. Schultern, die von einem der Reitmäntel seiner Gemahlin bedeckt waren. Die elbische Kleidung stand ihr und als der kalte Wind mit ein paar, sich gelösten Löckchen um ihr Gesicht spielte, wurde ihm nicht zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass sie etwas Außergewöhnliches und zudem äußerst hübsch war. Dass Legolas sich immer stärker zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, war nicht verwunderlich.

„Warst du am Fluss?" erkundigte er sich und als sie nickte, machte er eine Geste zum Anduin hinüber. „Dann lass uns dorthin zurück gehen. Dort können wir in Ruhe sprechen." Er bemerkte, wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Keine Sorge, kleine Diebin, wir sprechen über das, was du getan hast und dann sehen wir weiter."

Die Hoffnung, die in ihre grün-grauen Augen trat hätte ihn beinahe lächeln lassen. Bei Eru, sie war wirklich noch ein halbes Kind. Nicht nur ihr Temperament, sondern auch ihre ganzen Reaktionen bewiesen dies immer wieder. Behutsam geleitete er sie vom Rastplatz fort und Elinha übernahm auf seinen Wink hin die Führung, so dass sie bald auf den beiden Steinen saßen, die der junge Dúnadan und dem Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes bereits zuvor als Sitzplatz gedient hatten.

Für einige Momente verfielen sie in Schweigen und sahen den dahineilenden Wellen zu, dann blickte Elinha scheu zu ihrem König hinüber, der eine auffordernde Geste machte. Sie sollte zuerst sprechen – und ihr war klar, dass dieses vorgezogene Gespräch auf Legolas' Anregung hin vonstatten ging. Sie war nur unsicher, ob dies gut oder schlecht war.

„Ich weiß, dass das, was ich getan habe, nicht rechtens war und dass ich hierfür bestraft werden muss", begann sie leise. „Aber ich sah keine anderen Ausweg mehr, um den Menschen in meinem Dorf und Kaya zu helfen." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Die genaueren Hintergründe sind Euch bekannt, mein Herr, und Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht stahl, um mich zu bereichern. Trotzdem bedaure ich zutiefst meine Art der Problemlösung und ich kann nur auf Eure Güte hoffen und… und bin bereit jedes Strafmaß anzunehmen, welches Ihr über mich verhängt."

Estel legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Warum du so gehandelt hast, ist mir bekannt, und auch mangelt es mir nicht an Mitgefühl, um nicht zu verstehen, warum du das tatest, über das wir nun sprechen." Er sah sie fest an. „Doch mich wundert es, dass du oder ein anderer deines Dorfes nicht zu mir gekommen bist, und um Beistand gebeten hast. Niemand wird meiner Tür verwiesen, der ein Anliegen an mich habt."

Die Dúnadan machte eine fahrige Geste. „Legolas fragte mich dasselbe, Herr, und ich kann nur eines darauf antworten: Mehrere Male versuchten Thalon und ich zu Euch zu gelangen, doch man jagte uns davon."

Die Verwirrung, die auf dem Gesicht Elessars erschien, war groß. „Davon gejagt? Von den Toren des Weißen Turms?" Ungläubig starrte er sie an.

„Der Türsteher verlangt zu wissen, aus welchen Gründen man eine Audienz bei Euch wünscht, mein König, und sobald er erfuhr, dass wir aus einem der lossarnachschen Dörfer am Fuß der Berge stammen, sagte er, dass Ihr Wichtigeres zu tun habt und dass wir später wieder kommen sollen. Beim ersten Mal waren wir noch nicht einmal enttäuscht, denn nach all dem, was Saurons Heer in Gondor an Schaden angerichtet hat, habt Ihr sicherlich sehr viel, was es zu bedenken gibt und wo Ihr handeln müsst. Doch als man uns bei unserem dritten Versuch mit wüsten Beschimpfungen abwies und beim vierten Mal uns androhte, bei einem nochmaligen Vorsprechen in den Kerker zu werfen, zogen Thalon und ich uns zurück. Das bisschen Geld, das wir noch hatten, neigte sich rapide dem Ende zu und es war erst Dezember. So… sah ich keine andere Lösung mehr, als… etwas von den Reichen zu nehmen." Sie schluckte. „Nie nahm ich Menschen ihren Geldbeutel ab, deren Kleidung darauf schließen ließ, dass sie nicht zum Adel oder den Rittern gehörten, sondern nur jenen, die ohnehin genug haben."

Estel musste das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen. Abgewiesen! Bjálfis hatte gondorische Untertanen abgewiesen und davon gejagt! Warum?

„Nun, ich dachte, dass den Reichen das Abhandenkommen von einigen Silberlingen nicht so schwer fällt", murmelte Elinha, und Aragorn begriff, dass er das letzte Wort laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ich meinte nicht dich, sondern ich fragte mich, warum Bjálfis gegen meinen Befehl handelte. _Jeder_, der ein Anliegen hat, darf am Donnerstag während der Audienzzeit zu mir. Das ist eine klare Anweisung." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat ihn dazu bewogen?"

Nachdenklich schaute Elinha ihn an. „Er hat sich genauso wenig an Euren Befehl gehalten, wie Avelson."

Aragorn verzog das Gesicht. „Ich schätze, ich muss wohl etwas an meiner Autorität verbessern und… Moment, was sagtest du?"

Der Blick seiner grauen Augen war nicht minder intensiv als der eines Elben, wie Elinha feststellte, und so wiederholte sie zaghaft: „Er handelte Euren Anordnungen zuwider genau wie Avelson."

Bedächtig nickte der ehemalige Waldläufer. „Avelson hat unrechtmäßig Tribut von euch verlangt und Bjálfis ließ euch nicht vorsprechen, als ihr zu mir wolltet. Daraus lässt sich schließen, dass beide vielleicht miteinander eine Vereinbarung haben. Nur: wozu?"

„Vielleicht beteiligte Avelson Euren Türsteher an den Tributeinnahmen?" schlug sie vor und Elessar runzelte die Stirn.

„Er verdient nicht schlecht und dass, was Avelson ihm zahlen könnte, liegt unter dem, was er momentan erhält. Nein, so dumm wird Bjálfis nicht sein. Er muss einen anderen Grund gehabt haben. Einen, der mit all dem hier zusammen hängt." Er machte eine flüchtige Bewegung mit dem linken Arm, die den Rastplatz einschloss. „Die Bewohner Grünfelds werden verschleppt, nachdem Legolas die unrechtmäßige Tributeinforderung aufgedeckt hat. Und zwar von Orks, die den Befehlen von Menschen gehorchen. Dann wird Kaya entführt – ein kleines Kind, das niemanden schaden könnte."

„Vielleicht… hatte Avelsons Bruder Sorge, sie könnte ihn erkennen und verraten?"

„Dann hätte er sie einfach nur umgebra…" Er verstummte mitten im Wort, als ihm klar wurde, was er da aussprach und richtete sein Augenmerk auf das erschrockene Gesicht Elinhas. „Verzeih mir, ich wollte dich nicht ängstigen."

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass Kayas Leben in Gefahr ist, Herr. Ich weiß es nur zu genau", wisperte sie und zuckte zusammen, als sich die warme, raue Hand des gondorischen Königs auf ihren Arm legte, während er sich vorbeugte.

„Verzage nicht, Elinha. Wir werden sie befreien." Er setzte sich wieder bequemer hin und rieb sich das Kinn. „Ihre Entführung hat einen ganz bestimmten Grund und ich kann mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sie als Lockvogel missbraucht wird. Man wollte mich aus Minas Tirith fort holen, nur warum? Um meinen Freunden und meinen Männern hier eine Falle zu stellen? Avelson und Ófnir müssen wissen, dass ich dies durchschaue und ich wage zu behaupten, dass wir anzahlmäßig ihnen und den Orks überlegen sind, von deren Anwesenheit wir alleine schon durch dich wissen." Er blickte wieder hinab in den Fluss. „Irgendetwas ist hier im Gange, aber ich habe nur einzelne Bruchstücke, aus denen sich kein Bild ergeben will." Er presste für einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander und erhob sich dann. „Sobald Éomer zurück ist, brechen wir auf und folgen ihnen wieder. Ich werde Legolas bitten, vorweg zu reiten und auszukundschaften, wie groß der Vorsprung ist, den sie noch haben."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen und Elinha nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Mein König? Welches Strafmaß habt Ihr mir zugedacht?" Sie schien ihn aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen zu haben, denn er schaute sie für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages verwirrt an, dann legte er den Kopf schief.

„Ah, dein Strafmaß." Er schürzte die Lippen. „Nun, denke noch einmal darüber nach, wie sich die Bestohlenen gefühlt haben mögen und ob du nicht vielleicht einen anderen Ausweg übersehen hast. Und dann soll die Sache vergessen sein."

Die junge Dúnadan starrte ihn an. „Ver… vergessen?" flüsterte sie und Aragorn lächelte leicht. „Ja. Diejenigen, die du um ihre Geldbeutel brachtest, kennen dich nicht, und der einzige, der dich überführte, verzichtete darauf dich anzuklagen. Somit brauche ich kein anderes Urteil über dich zu sprechen als jenes, dass ich mir bereits selbst schon gemacht habe. Du warst in Not und bist im Grunde deines Herzens ein aufrichtiger Mensch, der fehlgeleitet wurde. Daher vergebe ich dir. Du bist frei, Elinha, Borárs Tochter."

Für einen Moment glaubte er, sie würde ihm um den Hals fallen, als sie aufsprang und ihn anstrahlte, doch zu einer solch persönlichen Geste ließ sie sich dann doch nicht hinreißen. Anstelle dessen ergriff sie seine Hand, hob sie an und küsste sie flüchtig. „Ich danke Euch, mein König!" Ihre Stimme klang gepresst, so, als würde sie ein Aufschluchzen unterdrücken.

Estel, peinlich berührt von dieser Ehrerbietung, drückte ihre Hand kurz und lächelte. „Ist schon gut", murmelte er und wollte sich erneut zum Gehen wenden, als Elinha ihn ein letztes Mal impulsiv zurück hielt – was sie augenscheinlich selbst überraschte. „Herr?"

Aragorn hob fragend eine Braue.

„Es heißt, dass Ihr die elbische Sprache fließend beherrscht."

Der ehemalige Waldläufer machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Ja, ich wurde zweisprachig erzogen, wenn man dies so nennen kann, und beherrsche das Sindarin völlig und das Quenya ein wenig." Er beobachtete, wie sie sich nervös eine lose Strähne hinter das linke Ohr schob und wartete geduldig; bereits ahnend, dass er etwas übersetzen sollte. Und richtig:

„Könntet Ihr mir sagen, was ‚_ Lirimaer_' bedeutet, Herr?"

Estels Augen weiteten sich. „Nennt Legolas dich so?" entfuhr es ihm halb verblüfft, halb amüsiert. Als sie zaghaft nickte, begann er zu grinsen. _‚Gimli, mein Freund, wenn du wüsstest, WIE recht du mit deinen Vermutungen hast. Den Geldbeutel hat sie ihm gestohlen, wohl wahr, und sein Herz gleich dazu.' _Laut sagte er mit einem breiten Schmunzeln: „Nun, wenn Legolas dich so nennt, dann ist es an ihm, es dir zu übersetzen." Er nickte ihr zu und ging.

Elinhas Wangen röteten sich leicht. Die Erheiterung und das flüchtige Blitzen in den Augen Elessars machten ihr klar, dass dieses elbische Wort etwas sehr persönliches sein musste, und ihr Herz klopfte unwillkürlich schneller. Nur zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, was es hieß – nun mehr denn je, aber sie wagte es nicht, Legolas danach zu fragen. Vielleicht würde jemand anders ihr diese Frage beantworten können.

Und dann dachte sie daran zurück, dass der König sie frei gesprochen hatte, obwohl sie überführt worden war. Er hatte sie begnadigt, ohne ihr auch nur eine ‚Standpauke' zu halten. Er war in der Tat ein großzügiger und warmherziger Mann und einmal mehr schämte sie sich der harschen Worte, die sie über ihn noch vor einigen Tagen gesagt hatte.

Sie schreckte auf, als die helle, hoch gewachsene Gestalt des Elben auf sie zukam. Das leichte Lächeln auf seinen schönen Zügen bewies, dass er den Ausgang des Gesprächs bereits kannte und, wenn sie sich nicht irrte, lag so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinem Blick. „So hat Estel Wort gehalten und dein Kopf ist noch auf deinen Schultern", sagte er neckend, als er sie erreichte.

Elinha nickte. „Ja, und ich glaube, das habe ich Euch zu verdanken."

„Was, dass Estel dich freisprach? Glaube mir, dass war seine alleinige Entscheidung, auch wenn sie sich mit meinem Wunsch deckt."

Das Mädchen sah ihn geradewegs an. „Ich meinte eher, dass König Elessar bereits jetzt mit mir dieses Gespräch führte und ich somit eine Ungewissheit los bin." Sie trat dich zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „_Hannon leh_, Legolas. So viel habt Ihr schon für mich getan, und jetzt sorgt Ihr auch noch dafür, dass ich einen Teil meiner Ängste vorzeitig verliere, obwohl ich gerade diesen Teil verdient habe."

Thranduils Sohn berührte sacht ihre Wange. „Angst hast du fürwahr genug durchlitten. Und wenn ich dir damit helfen konnte, Estel zu bitten dich nicht länger im Ungewissen ob der Strafe für dein ‚Handwerk' zu lassen, dann ist es gut." Er schluckte, als für einen Moment Sorge und Kummer aus ihrem Blick verschwanden und er das Leuchten in ihren grün-grauen Augen sah. Dünne Röte überzog ihre Wangen, die nicht von der Kälte des Windes herrührte, und ließ sie unbeschwert und wohl aussehen. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass seine andere Hand sich auf ihre Taille legte und Elinha instinktiv die verbliebene kleine Distanz zu ihm schloss. Er wusste nur, dass sie plötzlich so nahe bei ihm stand, dass er die Wärme ihres Körpers spürte und sein Arm schlang sich von selbst um sie, während er ihre Wange sanft umfangen hielt.

Für einige lange Momente sahen sie einander nur an, ihre Umwelt um sich herum vergessend. Alles blieb zurück: das Rauschen des Anduin, das Wehen des Windes, die entfernten Stimmen der Ritter und das Schnauben der Pferde. Selbst das Eichhörnchen, welches sich ob des nahenden Frühlings aus seinem Nest getraut hatte und verschlafen auf einem Ast direkt über ihnen hockte (und äußerst neugierig auf die beiden ‚Zweibeiner' hinabblickte) entging dem ansonsten so feinen Gespür des Elben. Das einzige, was er noch wahrnahm, war das junge Mädchen in seinem Arm, dessen Duft und Ausstrahlung ihn umhüllten wie das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.

Und wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen, beugte er sich nieder. Einem Hauch gleich strichen seine Lippen über die ihren – eine fragende und bittende Berührung, die jedoch das grelle Blitzlicht eines schweren Gewitters zur Folge hatte. Sengend heiß durchfuhr es den Erstgeborenen und drang tief in seine Seele ein, die auflebte wie noch nie. Es war, als hätte er all die Jahrhunderte seines Lebens nur auf diesen einen Moment gewartet, von dem er hoffte, er möge ewig dauern.

Elinha meinte, das Herz müsse ihr jeden Augenblick aus der Brust springen, als sein Gesicht sich dem ihren näherte. Sein warmer Atem tanzte über ihre Wangen und als er sie an sich zog, drohten ihr die Knie weich zu werden. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, über diese heftige Reaktion ihres Körpers nachzudenken, als sein Mund auch schon den ihren berührte – sanft, weich und zögernd; ganz so, als wolle er um Erlaubnis bitten. Doch Elinha war zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Ihr Herzschlag glich einem Trommelwirbel und die Welt um sie herum schien zu kippen, so dass sie sich an Legolas festhalten musste, um nicht zu stürzen.

Und kaum gruben sich ihre Finger in den Stoff seiner Tunika, da presste er sie auch schon an sich und diesmal war der Kuss nicht nur ein flüchtiges Streicheln, sondern ein zwar scheues, aber liebevolles Erforschen, als wolle er jede Stelle ihrer Lippen genaustens erkunden. Feuer strömte durch ihren Körper, jagte Kälte und Schatten davon, schärfte ihre Sinne und ließ sie dennoch taub und blind für alles andere außer _ihm_ werden. Sie lag in den Armen des Sommers, umgeben von tiefgrünen Bäumen und blühenden Sträuchern; schwebte über üppigen Kräutern und Gräsern und fühlte den warmen Wind in ihrem Haar. Es war das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, dass sie dem sanften Drängen des Mundes, der so zärtlich den ihren berührte, nachgab und sich ihm öffnete. Und damit erlebte sie erstmals einen Hauch von der Leidenschaft, die dem elbischen Volk in vielen Dingen nachgesagt wurde.

Legolas stöhnte lautlos auf, als er ihre stumme Erlaubnis erhielt und erstmals die Süße und Frisch kostete, die dieses Mädchen verströmte. Er umfing sie, als wolle er mit ihr verschmelzen und sein Herz pochte so laut, dass es meilenweit zu hören sein musste, während er das ihre an seiner Brust schlagen spürte. Seine Finger vergruben sich in ihrem dicken, weichen Haar, seine andere Hand glitt über ihren schmalen Rücken, und die Glut, die am Morgen erstmals aufgeflammt war, als Elinha schlafend an ihn gekuschelt lag, kehrte zurück – stärker und mächtiger, als jemals zuvor. Er wollte die junge Frau nicht erschrecken mit der Urgewalt seines Volkes, die in ihm aufstieg, doch die Lava, die ihn durchrann, war nur schwer zu zähmen – vor allem, da Elinha sich willens an ihn schmiegte und seinen Kuss scheu, aber rasch lernend mit einer Natürlichkeit erwiderte, die ihn entzückte.

Und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass ihm die näher kommende Gestalt entging, denn viel zu sehr war von dem Mädchen in seinen Armen eingefangen.

Gimli starrte aus großen Augen hinunter auf das Paar, das nahe des Anduin am Ufer eng umschlungen stand und Zeit und Raum um sich vergessen zu haben schien. Er sah, wie die hellen, feingliedrigen Finger seines Elbenfreundes durch das kastanienbraun-rote Haar der jungen Dúnadan strichen, während diese sich an ihn klammerte, als würde sie sonst den Halt verlieren. So versunken waren sie in ihrem Kuss, dass sie noch nicht einmal die Ankunft Éomers bemerkt hatten, die eine gewisse Unruhe im Lager mit sich gebracht hatte.

Der Naugrim grinste halb belustigt, halb gerührt, und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd zum Gehen. Er brachte es nicht fertig, die beiden zu stören, auch wenn Aragorn bereits darauf drängte, wieder aufzubrechen. In Pelagir hatte kein größeres Schiff in den vergangene Tagen festgemacht, doch mehrere waren vorübergezogen – sowohl flussauf- wie auch abwärts. Und eines, welches wohl ein Handelsschiff gewesen sein musste, war erst im Laufe des Morgens gesichtet worden, welches im gemäßigten Tempo seinen Weg fortsetzte, ohne neuen Proviant im Hafen an Bord zu nehmen, was sicherlich ungewöhnlich war. Denn Pelagir war die letzte große Stadt vor der Mündung des Anduin.

Gimli seufzte und stapfte durch den Schnee zurück zu den anderen. Auf Estels fragenden Blick hin, winkte er ab und brummte leise: „Hab noch ein bisschen Geduld, Aragorn. Unser Elbenprinzlein und die hübsche junge Dame… sind etwas beschäftigt, werden wohl aber irgendwann wieder mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden landen." Dann gluckste er in sich hinein, denn er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr erheiterte: dass Legolas endlich dem unbewussten Drängen in sich nachgegeben hatte, oder aber das ungläubige Gesicht des ehemaligen Waldläufers, als dieser begriff, was der Zwerg meinte…

TBC…

So, meine Lieben, nun ist es passiert. Der erste Kuss… Und dass sich da noch mehr entwickeln wird, könnt ihr euch sicherlich denken. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und dass es nicht zu ‚süß' war, aber Elben empfinden nun einmal anders, als wir und da es für Elinha ja der erste Kuss ihres Lebens ist… (Grins).

Im nächsten Kapitel ist es dann soweit: Bergil handelt und Entführer und Verfolger treffen aufeinander, wenn auch nicht so, wie Aragorn es sich gewünscht hätte. Denn plötzlich gilt es nicht nur, Kaya und die Bewohner Grünfelds und die verschleppten Bauern zu befreien, sondern es fällt jemand in die Hände Avelsons und Ófnirs, den zu verlieren er mehr fürchtet, als den eigenen Tod.

Es wird also sehr spannend.

Wie immer, ich bleibe dran und werde jetzt wohl auch wieder etwas mehr Zeit zum Schreiben haben.

Viele liebe Grüße

Eure Lywhn


	31. Wagemutige Entscheidungen

Hallöchen, meine lieben Leser,

erst einmal ein riesiges Dankeschön für die beiden lieben Reviews. Ich freue mich gigantisch, dass das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat, vor allem, was die Romantik betrifft.

In diesem Kapitel ist von letzterem leider nicht viel zu spüren, denn das Unvermeidliche rückt näher und dann überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. Als kleine Warnung: es wird spannend und einige Fragen werden sicherlich auch beantwortet.

Viel Spaß dabei.

Liebe Grüße

Lywhn

**30. Kapitel – Wagemutige Entscheidungen**

Als die Sonne sich den östlichen Bergen näherte und ihre erste zarte Kraft durch den heraufziehenden Abend zu schwinden begann, wurde das Tal des Anduin und die Auen wieder von Nebelschwaden durchzogen. Die Temperatur, die sich im Laufe des Mittags und des Nachmittags etwas vom Frost entfernt hatten, sank nun wieder auf ein empfindliches Niveau hinab, und die Feuchtigkeit des Nebels tat ihr Übriges, um einen Aufenthalt im Freien äußerst ungemütlich zu machen.

Und dies war vielleicht der einzige Vorteil, den die verschleppten Dorfbewohner von Grünfeld und die ebenfalls entführten Einzelbauern, die den Orks und Avelson bei ihrem Zug zum Anduin in die Hände gefallen waren, momentan hatten. Unter Deck des Schiffes, in welchem sie nun den dritten Tag verbrachten, war es zwar eng, stickig (trotz der Kälte) und es stank inzwischen geradezu erbärmlich nach Exkrementen und Schweiß, doch zumindest drang die Nässe und der schlimmste Frost nicht durch die Planken.

Thalon, der sich an der Steuerbordaußenseite mit seiner Familie befand, runzelte die Stirn und lugte wieder nach draußen. Bereits am Vortag war es ihm gelungen, das Holz eines kleines Astloches nach draußen (und damit in den Anduin) zu schieben, welches er mit einem Stück abgerissenen Stoffes seiner Tunika verschloss, wenn einer ihrer Entführer kam. So konnte er nun hinaus schauen und sehen, was sich am Ufer tat. Dadurch war ihm auch nicht die Ankunft der drei Ritter am Vortag entgangen, von denen einer ein kleines Mädchen bei sich hatte – indem er schließlich (und voller Entsetzen) Kaya erkannte – und dazu einen halbwüchsigen Jungen, der anscheinend ein Knappe war.

Dass Kaya sich bei diesen Bestien in Menschengestalt befand, hatte die Bewohner Grünfelds etwas aus ihrer Dämmerzustand gerissen. Selbstverständlich hatte jeder die Abwesenheit Elinhas und Kayas wahrgenommen, spätestens, als Avelson nach ihr suchen ließ. Und dass nun das kleine Mädchen sich in seiner Gewalt befand und von der jungen Frau jede Spur fehlte, ließ zum einen die Befürchtung aufkommen, Elinha wäre von den Orkjägern umgebracht worden und raubte zudem vielen die letzte Hoffnung, Bórars Tochter hätte Minas Tirith erreicht und dort den König alarmiert.

Lediglich Thalon war noch nicht dazu bereit, sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen. Der Herr Legolas hatte versprochen, kurzfristig Hilfe zu schicken, und wenn diese zwischenzeitlich nach Grünfeld gekommen war und man dort die niedergebrannten Hütten sah, würde spätestens dadurch König Elessar erfahren, was geschehen war. Vielleicht war der Herrscher Gondors ihnen bereits auf der Spur und würde sie noch rechtzeitig erreichen, bevor sie als Sklaven den Korsaren übergeben werden konnten. Denn was sie alle erwartete, wussten die Menschen seit dem Augenblick an, in dem einer der Meerwölfe sie in Augenschein genommen und dann mit Avelson über den Preis verhandelte, die er für sie anerkannte.

Nachdenklich schürzte Thalon die Lippen. Schon seit einiger Zeit fuhr das Schiff langsamer den Anduin hinab – der Anblick der Häfen von Pelargir hatte in ihm schmerzende Hoffnung geweckt, aber auch Verzweiflung, so nahe an einer Menschenstätte vorbei zu kommen und dennoch ohne Aussicht auf Rettung zu sein – und auch die Reiter am Ufer bewegten sich nur noch im Schritttempo vorwärts.

„Erst die Eile und nun scheinen sie alle Zeit der Welt zu haben", murmelte er gedankenverloren, und seine Frau, die bleich und mit wirrem Haar neben ihm saß und den Jüngsten auf ihrem Schoß hielt, blickte ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Hast du es nicht bemerkt? Schon länger gleitet das Schiff langsamer dahin und auch Avelson und seine verfluchte Bande haben ihre Pferde gezügelt. Und dies tut er bestimmt nicht auf Rücksicht auf die Tiere." Der lossarnacher Bauer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, etwas steht bevor. Mehr Orks als zuvor begleiten ihn am Ufer entlang und nur eine geringe Anzahl bedient das Schiff. Er hat etwas vor, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was."

Seine Frau lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Vielleicht ist es König Elessar, der Avelson so beunruhigt. Vielleicht ist er auf unserer Spur und Avelson befürchtet einen Kampf."

Thalon schnaubte kurz. „Möge Eru deine Worte vernehmen", murmelte er und spähte wieder hinaus.

****************

Thalon konnte nicht ahnen, wie nahe Aragorn und seine Begleiter tatsächlich waren. Nachdem Legolas und Elinha – ob der Geräusche des Aufbruchs – wieder ‚erwacht' waren und sich nach einigen Momenten der stummen Verlegenheit zurück zu den anderen begeben hatten (die Kommentare Estels und Gimlis hatten ihr Übriges getan, sie wieder auf die gegenwärtige Situation aufmerksam zu machen), hatten sie sich auf ihre Pferde geschwungen und die Verfolgung der Entführer wurde fortgesetzt.

Bald schon bemerkte der ehemalige Waldläufer, dass die Fährte jener, die einzuholen er gedachte, sich änderte. Avelson und Ófnir hatten vom kurzen Galopp und Trab zum Schritt wechseln lassen, was Elessar stutzig machte. Die beiden abtrünnigen Ritter mit ihren Gefolgsleuten und Verbündeten wussten, dass ihnen ein Teil des gondorischen Heers auf den Fersen war, dennoch schien ihnen plötzlich keine Eile mehr geboten zu sein.

„Entweder, Avelson und Ófnir hat der Verstand endgültig verlassen oder sie haben etwas vor", murmelte Éomer, der sich wieder neben Aragorn hielt. Dieser nickte langsam. „Recht hast du, mein Freund. Und ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Bisher waren die beiden schlau und ihre Handlungen waren genau durchdacht. Merkwürdig will es mir erscheinen, dass sie nun Unvorsicht walten lassen, wissen sie uns doch in ihrem Rücken."

„Vielleicht ist das der Grund", ließ sich da Legolas vernehmen und Aragorn drehte sich im Sattel zu ihm um. Dabei streifte sein Blick Elinha, die neben dem Elb und dem Zwerg ritt, und für einen Moment musste er daran denken, wie sie ausgeschaut hatte, als sie und Thranduils Sohn vom Ufer des Flusses zurückgekehrt waren.

Man musste wahrlich kein Meister im Beobachten sein um zu bemerken, was geschehen war. Die Lippen der jungen Frau waren leicht geschwollen gewesen und ein Leuchten hatte in ihren Augen gelegen, wie er es noch nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte – von der frischen Röte in ihren Wangen ganz zu schweigen. Und auch Legolas schien über den Boden zu schweben, während seine dunkel gewordenen Ohrspitzen und der verträumte Augenausdruck mehr verrieten, als alles andere. „Weilen der Herr Elb und die junge Dame wieder unter uns, oder bedarf es eine Abkühlung im Schnee, damit ihr beide wieder mit den Köpfen aus den Wolken kommt?" hatte Gimli grinsend gefragt, was ihm ein „Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten, Freund Plauderzunge!" von Legolas und ein „Aber Herr Gimli!" von Elinha eingebracht hatte. Aragorn hatte nur feixend den Kopf geschüttelt und nach einem belustigten „Das ist der Frühling!" den Weiterritt befohlen.

Seitdem hatten weder der Elb, noch die junge Dúnadan ein Wort gesprochen und Estel ahnte, dass beide erst dass verarbeiten mussten, was offensichtlich über sie gekommen war. Und dass Legolas sich jetzt an ihn wandte, bewies, dass der Erbe des Großen Grünwaldes wieder in der Realität angekommen war.

„Was meinst du?" erkundigte sich Aragorn und der Erstgeborene nickte hinunter auf den Schnee und die darin befindlichen Spuren. „Unsere Feinde wissen, dass wir sie bald eingeholt haben und müssen daher handeln. Sie werden versuchen, uns in die Irre zu führen oder uns in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, anderenfalls riskiert sie, von uns zu Fall gebracht zu werden."

Der König der Riddermark machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Ich sehe es genauso, mein Freund. Die Kerle planen etwas. Ich rieche es förmlich."

„Außerdem holen wir beständig auf und werden wahrscheinlich über sie bald stolpern. Und hier im Unterholz und zwischen Bäumen ist ein offener Kampf schwer", brummte Gimli, der sich innerlich noch immer über seinen Freund amüsierte.

Aragorn schürzte die Lippen. „Legolas? Ich möchte dich bitten…"

„… voraus reiten und auszukundschaften, wie hoch der Abstand und die Zahl unserer Feinde sind", lächelte dieser und sprang geschmeidig von Arods Rücken. Augenblicklich stimmte der Zwerg Protest an und griff hastig nach den Zügeln. „So warn mich doch vor, Elb! Du weißt, dass ich mit diesen hohen Vierbeinern meine Probleme habe."

Für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages blitzte es in den Augen Legolas' schadenfroh auf. „Seit über einem Jahr zeige ich dir nun, wie du ein Pferd zu lenken hast, _mellon nîn_. Nun gebrauche das Wissen, das ich dir vermittelte und gebe gut auf Arod Acht. Dann wird er dich sicher weitertragen."

Estel sah besorgt drein. „Du willst _zu Fuß_ dich auf die Fährte setzen?" Hinter ihm senkte Ferethon leicht die Lider; über diese Entwicklung der Dinge nicht sonderlich entzückt. König und Elb waren weitsichtiger und vorsichtiger, als angenommen.

Eine feine, dunkle Augenbraue von Thranduils Sohn hob sich, als er die Frage Aragorns beantwortete: „Im Laufen macht man uns Elben nicht schnell etwas vor, denn flink und unermüdlich sind unsere Beine, und unser Schritt ist leicht, wie du sehr wohl weißt. Ich würde Arod nur in Gefahr bringen, sollte ich auf Orks stoßen. Ohne ihn erklimme ich einen Baum und kann den Geschöpfen Mordors entgehen, hätte ich meinen tierischen Freund bei mir, müsste ich an seiner Seite bleiben, um ihn zu beschützen. Und dass ich mich hin und wieder verbergen muss, um mich dem Feind zu nähern, steht außer Frage."

Der gondorische König seufzte leise. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass eine Diskussion mit Legolas nichts brachte, wenn dieser einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Dennoch bemächtigte sich eine merkwürdige Beklemmung seiner, als er seinen Elbenfreund neben sich stehen sah. Etwas lauerte unsichtbar in den Schatten und wartete; wartete geduldig auf etwas, was unvermeidlich schien. „Sei bitte vorsichtig, _gwardor nîn_", sagte er leise, während er sich von Brego herunter beugte.

Mit Unschuldsmiene erwiderte Legolas seinen Blick. „Das bin ich immer."

Aragorn verzog das Gesicht. „Ich schätze, dein Vater und mein Ziehvater sind da völlig anderer Ansicht. Und ich, nebenbei, auch."

„Nun, einer Gefahr zu begegnen ist auch für dich nichts Ungewöhnliches", sagte da der Sindar-Elb mit einem sanften Necken, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Elinha zuwandte, die mit erschrockenen Augen zu ihm schaute. Er spürte ihre wachsende Sorge um ihn, und das Wissen, dass er ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete war einerseits wie der warme Hauch eines Frühlingsboten, andererseits schmerzte es ihn, ihr noch mehr Aufregung bereiten zu müssen. „Sei ohne Furcht, _Lirimaer_, ich werde Avelson und die anderen beobachten, und vielleicht stoße ich sogar mit Neuigkeiten über Kaya bald wieder zu euch. Über Kaya und Bergil." Letzte Worte waren an Beregond gerichtet, der dankbar das Haupt senkte. Ruhig und überlegt hatte er sich gegeben, seit sie von Minas Tirith aufgebrochen waren, doch in ihm sah es ganz anders aus. Die Angst um seinen Sohn machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, dennoch verstand er es dies gut zu verbergen – etwas, was dem sensiblen Elb Respekt abverlangte, denn mit Leichtigkeit hatte er die Maskerade durchschaut.

Mit einem „Vertreibt den Mond nicht, solange ich fort bin", prüfte Legolas nochmals, dass Bogen, Köcher und Langmesser auf seinem Rücken gesichert waren, dann eilte er davon; die besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde noch lange im Rücken spürend und Gimlis „Pass auf dich auf, Junge!" im Ohr habend.

**********************

Wie schon am vorherigen Abend, ging die Sonne früh unter, denn auch wenn der Frühling nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde, so herrschte dennoch später Winter. Die aufziehende Dunkelheit und der feuchte Nebel hätte vielen Probleme bereitet, einer Spur zu folgen, allerdings war die, auf der sich Gandalf und die drei Elben fortbewegten, so breit und deutlich, dass sie diese nicht aus den Augen verlieren konnten.

Sie wussten, dass nur noch zwei oder drei Wegstunden sie von Pelargir trennten, was nicht zuletzt darauf zurück zu führen war, dass sie den großen Bogen des Anduin durch eine gerade Strecke unweit der Südstraße abgekürzt hatten. Vor einiger Zeit hatten sie das gestrige Lager von Avelson passiert, wo sie auch die Spuren Aragorns entdeckten, die jünger waren – was bedeutete, dass sie dabei waren, Estel und seine Begleiter einzuholen. Dennoch mussten sie hin und wieder eine kurze Rast einlegen oder das Tempo zurücknehmen. Schattenfell und das Elbenpferd Roheryn hielten zwar durch, doch die beiden gondorischen Pferde – wenn auch von edlem Geblüt – zeigten Anzeichen der Erschöpfung; der Grund, warum Elrond und Mithrandir beschlossen hatten, die beiden Reittiere in der Hafenstadt gegen ausgeruhte Pferde zu tauschen. Es würde zwar Zeit kosten, doch ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, wenn die Tiere nicht vor Entkräftung zusammen brechen sollten (etwas, was jedem Elb auf das Äußerste widerstrebt hätte).

„Wir holen auf", rief Elladan und klopfte seinem Reittier aufmunternd auf den schweißnassen Hals. „Knapp zwei Tage benötigten wir letztes Jahr von Pelargir nach Minas Tirith, als wir mit den Heeren der westlichen Fürstentümer der Weißen Stadt zur Hilfe eilten. Nun reiten wir seit Morgengrauen und sind bald in der Hafenstadt, obwohl es erst Abend ist. Schneller ist man, wenn man nur mit wenigen reitet."

„Ja, dennoch trennen uns noch Stunden von Estel, Legolas und den anderen", antwortete sein Vater und konzentrierte sich auf die Huf- und Tatzenabdrucke im Schnee.

„Verzage nicht, mein Freund. Gut haben wir die Distanz zu unseren Freunden verkleinert und sobald deine Söhne frische Pferde haben, werden wir die anderen wohl im Laufe der Nacht erreichen. Bei dem Nebel wird Aragorn nicht lange mehr weiter ziehen, denn das Risiko für Ross und Reiter wird zu groß. So werden wir zu ihnen gelangen, noch bevor der Morgen kommt", ließ Gandalf sich vernehmen und der Herr Bruchtals bedachte ihn mit einem warmen Blick. Er wusste, dass der Weiße Zauberer ihn zu beruhigen versuchte, denn die Sorge um seinen Zieh- und Schwiegersohn und um den Sindar-Elb, der ihm ebenfalls wie ein Sohn war, wuchs beständig.

„Mögen die Valar deine Worte vernommen haben und uns helfen, Mithrandir", murmelte er und hielt Roheryn neben Elrohir, dessen Pferd hin und wieder ein Zittern zeigte. Er beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf den Hals des Tieres, flüsterte ihm tröstende Worte zu und atmete tief durch. Es half nichts. Sie mussten erneut die gondorischen Pferde verschnaufen lassen, und auch Roheryn und Schattenfell wirkten inzwischen unwillig, was das scharfe Tempo betraf.

„Gandalf, lass uns noch einmal kurz rasten, sonst schaffen die Tiere es nicht bis Pelargir!"

Der Istar seufzte schwer und nickte, während er Schattenfell zurückhielt, der zufrieden schnaubte. „Ich sehe ein, dass die größere Geschwindigkeit einen nicht immer schneller ans Ziel bringt. Also gönnen wir den Pferden ein wenig Ruhe."

*********************

Der Abend war fortgeschritten, als Avelson die Hand zum Zeichen hob, dass er das Lager aufzuschlagen gedachte. Verstreute, eng beieinander stehende Baumgruppen bildeten einen gewissen Schutz, während die weite Ebene des Anduintals in die Richtung der Berge sie vor eventuellen Überraschungsangriffen schützen würde, denn niemand vermochte sich ungesehen dem Lager zu nähern.

Bergil rutschte von dem Rücken seines Ponys und presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu stöhnen. Hatte am Vorabend ihm schon jede Stelle des Körpers geschmerzt, so waren nun auch noch seine Sehnen und Muskeln in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Sicher, mit elf Jahren verrichtete er hin und wieder auch schon leichtere Arbeiten, durchstreifte mit seinen Freunden die Ringe Minas Tiriths und kaum ein Dach war vor seinen Erkundungstouren sicher, doch es war etwas anderes, den größten Teil des Tages zu laufen, oder plötzlich eine Nacht und zwei Tage bis spät in den Abend hinein zu reiten, wo völlig andere Muskeln beansprucht worden, als beim Gehen, Rennen und Klettern.

Ófnir, der sich auf seinem mächtigen Ross nach ihm umdrehte, grinste kurz, als er das offensichtliche Problem des Knaben bemerkte. „Ein Ritter zu werden bedeutet mehr, als sich im Umgang mit Pferden und der Beschaffenheit von Waffen auszukennen", rief er mit leichtem Spott. „Stark muss man sein, will man in Harnisch und Rüstungsschutz reiten und kämpfen, und nicht selten liegen Tage und Wochen der Entbehrung vor einem."

Bergil lag eine verständliche Verwünschung auf den Lippen, doch er schluckte diese hinunter, straffte seine schmale Gestalt und blickte zu seinem ‚Dienstherrn' auf. „Ich weiß, mein Herr, doch bin ich noch ein Junge und Ihr ein erwachsener, wohl trainierter und starker Mann. Möge Eru geben, dass ich einmal so werde wie Ihr." – _‚In Gestalt, nicht in Herz, Geist und Seele!'_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und bemerkte, dass seine unbeholfene Schmeichelei Ófnir anscheinend zu gefallen schien, denn er lächelte für einen Moment frei von jedem Zynismus.

„Du bist richtig!" sagte er und winkte ihm, näher zu kommen. Bergil versuchte, nicht zu sehr auf Kaya zu sehen, als er neben das dampfende Ross trat, dafür schaute das kleine Mädchen jedoch ihn an, was Ófnir nicht entging. „Traust du dich, sie zu halten?" fragte er und sein Knappe neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ja, mein Herr. Sie ist so klein, da ist es kein Problem." Er streckte die Arme hoch und der Bruder Avelsons hob Kaya von dem Sattel und reichte sie ihm hinunter. Kaum hatte er das Kleinkind ergriffen, als dieses auch schon Arme und Beine um ihn schlang und das Gesichtchen an seinem Hals vergrub. Bergil fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und richtete seinen Augenmerk hastig auf Ófnir. Dieser hob beide Brauen. „Sie scheint dich zu mögen", brummte er, bevor er sich selbst aus dem Sattel schwang, genau wie sein Bruder.

„Mir ist so, als wäre sie ruhiger als gestern", erwiderte der Sohn Beregonds nervös und sein ‚Herr' zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist mal so, mal so. Doch dass sie bei dir ruhig bleibt, ist gut." Er deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Anduin, der im Nebel kaum noch zu sehen war. „Sobald die Zelte errichtet sind, bring sie in das meine und kümmere dich um sie. Bei dir weiß ich sie in guten Händen und ich kann mich anderen Belangen zuwenden." Damit ging er an ihm vorbei und Bergil beeilte sich ihm zu versichern, dass er gut auf seine ‚Tochter' aufpassen würde. Mit Unbehagen begegnete er dem Augenmerk Avelsons, dessen Blick ihn zu durchbohren schien, bevor er gehässig lachte, dem Knaben einmal recht grob das Haar zerwuselte und sich mit einem „Brav, brav, zukünftiger Ritter Gondors!" sich entfernte.

Der Junge atmete tief durch und hob Kaya etwas an, so dass er sie bequemer auf der Hüfte tragen konnte. „Bist du in Ordnung?" wisperte er so leise, dass nur das kleine Mädchen ihn verstand und dieses nickte kaum merklich. „Er hat gesagt, dass ich Elinha nie wiedersehen werde, wenn ich jemanden sage, dass er nicht mein Papa ist." Sie schniefte leise und Bergil fühlte zu seinem Entsetzen etwas Nasses an seinem Hals. Nein, bitte, keine Mädchentränen! Er hatte doch keine Ahnung, wie er die Kleine trösten sollte. „Aber er ist nicht mein Papa. Mein echter Papa ist bei den Sternen und wenn jemand mein Papa sein soll, dann Lelas." Noch immer war das Stimmchen nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch zu der Angst hatte sich Bockigkeit gesellt, was für ihn das untrügliche Zeichen war, dass erstens die Nachwirkungen des Betäubungsmittels vom Vortag sich verflüchtigt hatten und dass zweitens das kleine Mädchen sich nicht länger gegen die gegenwärtige Situation verschloss.

„Ófnir lügt, damit niemand erfährt, dass er dich entführt hat", raunte Bergil. „Tu erst noch das, was er von dir verlangt, genau wie ich. Und wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet, verschwinden wir zwei."

Erstmals regte Kaya sich wieder in einer natürlicheren Art und Weise, hob das bleiche Gesichtchen und schaute ihn an. „Kommen Lelas und Elinha?" Glücklicherweise hielt sie ihre Stimme gesenkt.

Bergil zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Sicher. Sie sind bestimmt schon in der Nähe – zumindest der Herr Legolas und auch der König. Keine Angst, bald sind wir in Sicherheit", wisperte er zurück.

„Wo bleibst du, Junge?" Ófnirs Stimme hallte unwirsch zu ihm hinüber und als Bergil eiligst zu ihm ging, runzelte der Ritter die Stirn. „Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie sprach von einem weißen Pferd, Herr, und von einem Hund", log er rasch und der Bruder Avelsons schien beruhigt, während auch er zur Unwahrheit griff. „Meine Frau hat ein weißes Pferd und wir haben auch einen Hund zu Hause. Wahrscheinlich ist dies einer ihrer klaren Momente." Er nahm ihm Kaya ab, die dem Knaben eine Hilfe suchenden Blick zuwarf, bevor sie stumm und starr es über sich ergehen ließ, dass ihr Entführer sie hielt. „Ich möchte solche Momente genießen, denn sie sind selten", setzte Ófnier mit einem fast freundlichen Lächeln hinzu. „Kümmere dich um mein Pferd und hilf dann beim Errichten der Zelte. Danach kannst du dich zurückziehen."

Bergil tat, wie ihm geheißen, dennoch entging ihm nicht, wie sein ‚Herr' leise dem Kind zuzischte: „Keine Unterhaltung mit meinem Knappen oder sonst jemanden, kleine Kröte, oder ich versohle dir den Hintern!"

Der Sohn Beregonds ballte unwillkürlich eine Hand zur Faust und kehrte zu den Pferden zurück; dabei einigen Orks und Wargen ausweichend. _‚Nicht mehr lange'_, schwor er sich. _‚Sollte ich erfahren, dass König Elessar in unmittelbarer Nähe ist, hauen wir ab. Und dann erlebt diese Gesindel hier sein blaues Wunder!'_

**********************

Auch Aragorn hatte befohlen ein Lager zu errichten, nachdem die Dunkelheit weiter fortgeschritten war und die Spuren im Nebel kaum noch erkennbar waren. Zudem wuchs seine Sorge um Legolas, der bisher nicht wieder zu ihnen gestoßen war. Sicher, der Sohn Thranduils verfolgte eine Fährte sehr genau, war ein äußerst gewissenhafter Kundschafter und neigte zudem zu Extratouren, dennoch wünschte Estel sich mit jedem verstreichenden Moment mehr, dass der Elb zurück wäre. Die seltsame Unruhe, die ihn ergriffen hatte, wurde stetig schlimmer, während schattenhafte Vorahnungen sich seiner bemächtigten.

„Warum hier halten, wenn es dich doch weiter vorwärts zieht?" erkundigte Éomer sich, dem der Grund für die Unruhe seines Freundes nicht entgangen war. Auch ihn plagte die erste beginnende Furcht um den Elbenprinzen. Legolas war der erste Angehörige des Schönen Volkes, dem er jemals begegnet war, und der Erstgeborene hatte an der Seite der Rohirrim in Helms Klamm gegen deren Feinde gekämpft, hatte Minas Tirith verteidigt, war mit bis zum Schwarzen Tor gezogen und zeigte außerhalb des Kampfes so viel Wärme und Mitgefühl, aber auch Humor und schelmhaftes Verhalten, dass der Bruder Éowyns gar nicht anders konnte, als den Sindar-Elb ins Herz zu schließen.

„Die Spuren zeigen, dass wir knapp hinter ihnen sind, und sobald wir sie erreichen, wird es zum Kampf kommen", erwiderte Aragorn. „In der Nacht sind die Orks gefährliche Kämpfer, denn die Dunkelheit verleiht ihnen Kraft. Doch sollte morgen Früh Eru mit uns sein und nochmals die Sonne stärker sein lassen, als die Nebel, so werden ihre Strahlen das Gezücht Mordors schwächen."

Gimli ließ sich unspektakulär von Arods Rücken gleiten und drückte den eigenen seufzend durch, sprang dann aber zurück, als der Hengst ihm sacht seine Nüstern ins Gesicht schupste. „Schon gut, du verrückter Gaul, für den Rest des Tages warst du artig." Der Schimmel wieherte und der Zwerg hätte schwören können, dass das verdammte Vieh ihn auslachte. Dann wandte er sich den beiden Königen zu. „Und was, wenn diese stinkenden Orks sich genau das zum Vorteil machen und _uns_ angreifen?"

„Legolas würde diese Vorbereitungen sehen und uns warnen", antwortete Aragorn und strich sich eine wilde Haarsträhne zurück.

„Bist du sicher, dass unser Elb sie gefunden hat und im Auge behält?" fragte Éomer und der ehemalige Waldläufer nickte. „Da bin ich mir völlig sicher." Er hob die Stimme. „Schlagt das Lager auf, wir nächtigen hier. Aber aufgrund der Nähe unserer Feinde müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Keine Feuer werden entzündet und es soll so wenig Lärm wie möglich gemacht werden. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Wölfe Isengards und das Gezücht Mordors auf uns aufmerksam wird." Er blickte wieder den König Rohans an. „Sollten der Feind uns dennoch zu nahe kommen, so wird Legolas uns dies wissen lassen."

***********************

Und Aragorn sollte Recht behalten, was seinen elbischen Freund und die Distanz zu den Feinden betraf. Legolas war nur eine knappe Wegstunde strammen Fußmarsches entfernt und blickte im Schutz der Bäume hinüber zu den Zelten der Feinde. Er zählte ihrer fünf, von denen das eine etwas größer und anscheinend den Brüdern vorbestimmt war. In den anderen befanden sich die abtrünnigen Ritter Lossarnachs und überall hockten oder lagen Orks. Ihre Warge wurden auf der anderen Seite des Lagers gehalten, damit die Pferde, die zwischen den Zelten standen, nicht noch unruhiger wurden. Einige Wachen waren um das Lager aufgestellt, die jedoch aufgrund des langen und anstrengenden Fußmarsches nicht gerade munter wirkten. Die beiden Masten eines Handelsschiffes ragten am leicht abfallenden Ufers des Anduin in die Höhe und verloren sich im Nebel, kaum, dass die Hälfte von ihnen zu sehen war. Das feine Gehör des Sindar-Elben vernahm hier und da Stimmen und das Zischeln der Orks, sowie das Knurren und Grollen der Warge und das nervöse Schnauben der Pferde.

Legolas schürzte die Lippen. Er vermutete Estel nicht all zu weit hinter sich, war sich aber sicher, dass sein sterblicher Freund nicht mehr vorrücken würde, um eine Konfrontation des Nachts zu vermeiden. Aragorn hatte zu lange unter den Waldläufern gelebt und die Grenzen des Auenlandes bewacht, um nicht die Vor- und Nachteile richtig abzuwiegen, die es in einem Kampf gegen Orks zu bedenken galt. Dennoch wären einige weitere Informationen sicherlich angebracht, der Grund, warum der Sohn Thranduils den Kopf hob und sich nach einem geeigneten Baum umschaute, auf den er klettern konnte, ohne die noch gefrorenen dünnen Zweige abzubrechen und gleichzeitig einen guten Blick auf das Lager zu bekommen.

Und dann hörte er das verfälschte Westron, welches nur die Orks sprachen, und näher kommende Schritte. Instinktiv sich einer starken Eiche zuwenden, begann der Elb lautlos und flink wie ein Schatten den Stamm empor zu klettern und stieg von dort aus hinauf in die knorrige und ihm Schutz bietende Krone. Er fühlte das Erstaunen des Baum, als dieser ihn – aus seiner Winterruhe aufgeschreckt – bemerkte und schickte Wärme und Zuneigung zu der Seele der Eiche, die nur von einem Elb wahrgenommen werde konnte. Erstaunen wurde zur Verwunderung und dann zur Freude, während die dünnen Äste sich plötzlich leicht zur Seite biegen ließen und die kräftigeren ihm einen sicheren Tritt boten. Mit einem stummen ‚_Hannon leh_' kauerte Legolas sich in eine starke Astgabel, strich mit einer Hand sanft über die raue Borke – was mit einer Woge aus Behaglichkeit von dem Eiche gedankt wurde – und schaute hinunter.

Unter ihm gingen zwei Orks und er vermutete, dass es sich bei ihnen um Späher handelte. Nur zu gerne hätte er sie erledigt, doch er war zu nahe beim Lager, um seinen Bogen sprechen zu lassen. Ein Aufschrei, ein absterbendes Gurgeln – und die Warge hätten ihre Herren alarmiert, denn die Wölfe Isengards besaßen gute Ohren. Bedauernd schaute Legolas ihnen nach, denn ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dieses Gezücht würde herausfinden, wie nahe Estel und seine Begleiter waren, doch es ließ sich nicht ändern. Der Feind wusste ohnehin, wie groß das Heer war, welches Aragorn mit sich führte und die Stelle des Lagerplatzes zu erfahren, war für Avelson und Ófnir von nicht all zu großer Bedeutung. Bei dem Nebel nutzten ihnen auch ihre Orkkämpfer nichts.

So blieb er im Geäst der Eiche sitzen, lauschte dem trägen Erwachen der anderen Bäume ringsum, die seine Präsenz spürten und beobachtete weiterhin das Treiben im Lager; immer darauf hoffend, eine Spur von den beiden Kindern zu entdecken.

*******************

Die letzte Stunde nach Auenlandzeitrechnung (Mitternacht) verging und so wurde der Abend zur Nacht. Und noch während Elladan und Elrohir ihre frischen Reittiere antrieben und Lord Elrond und der Weiße Zauberer ihre treuen Pferde sicher über den wieder verharschten Schneeboden lenkten, kehrte in beiden Lagern langsam Ruhe ein; beide Raststätten beobachtet von den Spähern des anderen.

Legolas saß noch immer in der Astgabel seines Baumwirtes, dessen hohes Alter er sehr wohl wahrnahm. Ruhig und gefasst war eine Eiche, im Gegensatz zu den prächtig gewachsenen Ahornbäumen in der Nähe und den schlanken Birken nahe des Flusses. Niemals würde ein anderes Geschöpf als ein Elb die unterschiedlichen Charaktere der Bäume auch nur erahnen, geschweige denn sie spüren, doch der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes fühlte genau die Neugier seiner grünen Brüder und Schwestern, sowie deren Abneigung als sie erkannten, dass die schwarzen Geschöpfe Mordors sich unweit ihrer Wurzeln befanden.

Er wurde von ihnen über die Rückkehr der beiden Späher informiert, noch bevor er diese hörte. Ohne jedes Geräusch richtete er sich auf und sah hinunter. Da kamen sie, die beiden Orks, und passierten die Eiche, auf der er Posten bezogen hatte, schneller, als man es ihnen zugetraut hätte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit erreichten sie das Lager, sprachen mit einem der ihren, dessen Rüstung in der niedrig gehaltenen Glut mancher Feuerstellen unerwartet klar glänzte, was darauf hindeutete, dass er der Anführer der Orks sein musste. Dieser lauschte, nickte, winkte die beiden davon und eilte dann mit linkischen Bewegungen zu dem großen Zelt. Er wartete davor und unmittelbar darauf trat Avelson hinaus. Sie tauschten einige Worte miteinander, die zu leise waren, um das Gehör des Elben zu erreichen, dann verschwand der einstige Tributeintreibers Lossarnachs wieder, und auch der Orkanführer zog sich zu den seinen zurück, auf die er einsprach.

Die Lippen schürzend harrte Legolas der Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Er wusste nicht, was Avelson befohlen hatte, doch es gab keine Zweifel, dass es nichts Gutes war. Zum Angriff auf Estel und seine Freunde und Männer würden sie sich vorbereiten, das stand für den Erstgeborenen fest; fragte sich nur, wann und wie. Und so blieb er auch weiterhin zu Gast in der mächtigen Eichenkrone und beobachtete mit scharfem Auge das Geschehen.

******************

Bergil lag wach und lauschte angespannt auf die Atemzüge der beiden Brüder, die unweit von ihm sich niedergelegt hatten. Er war von dem nahen Zischen eines Orks aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden und hatte mit geschlossenen Augen auf das gelauscht, was Avelson mit einem Mitglied von Mordors Geschöpfen besprach. Und das Gehörte hatte sein Herz schneller schlagen lassen:

Nur eine Fußwegstunde entfernt befanden sich König Elessar und seine Männer. Sie hatten ihr Lager ebenfalls am Ufer des Anduin aufgeschlagen, und gedachten dort wohl die Nacht abzuwarten. Vorsichtig war der Herrscher des Felsenlandes, denn er hatte offensichtlich befohlen, kein Feuer zu machen und auch ansonsten war es ungewöhnlich still in den Zelten, die König und Rittern Schutz boten.

Bergil wusste: heute Nacht oder nie. Dies war die einzige Gelegenheit Kaya und sich selbst hier raus und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und außerdem musste er den König warnen. Er hatte gehört, wie Avelson und Ófnir darüber entschieden, dass sie Elessar und die seinen drei Stunden vor Beginn des neuen Tages nach gondorischer Zeitrechnung angreifen wollten (was drei Uhr nachts war, denn die erste Stunde eines neuen Tages in Gondor begann um sechs Uhr morgens). Bis dahin wollten die abtrünnigen Ritter und ihre Männer neue Kraft schöpfen, und auch die Orks wollten sich der Ruhe hingeben, bis sie das ‚Freudenfest' beginnen konnten. So würde Bergil warten müssen, bis die beiden Brüder fest eingeschlafen waren. Erst dann konnte er und Kaya von hier fliehen.

Sein Blick glitt im dunklen Dämmerlicht der sehr niedrig gehaltenen Glut zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinüber, dessen Gesichtchen sogar im Schlaf zuckte. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie es leise und verhalten von Elinha erzählt hatte, als er es am Abend fütterte. „Warum nennst du deine Mama nicht ‚Mama', sondern beim Namen?" hatte er gefragt, und erst da erfuhr er, dass die junge Frau nicht wirklich Kayas Mutter war, sondern diese sie bei sich aufgenommen hatte, nachdem nicht nur ihr Papa, sondern auch ihre Mama ‚bei den Sternen lebte'. So jung Beregonds Sohn auch war, so traf ihn das Schicksal des Kindes dennoch unerwartet hart und er hatte dem kleinen Mädchen über die Wange gestrichen und erneut versprochen, dass alles gut werden würde. „Vielleicht würde Elinha sich sehr freuen, wenn du sie in Zukunft ‚Mama' nennst, denn eigentlich ist sie das doch für dich, oder?" Mit dieser Frage hatte er sie abgelenkt, und er hatte bemerkt, dass dieser Gedankenanstoß Kaya bis zum Einschlafen beschäftigt hatte, was sie wenigstens von der unheimlichen Umgebung und den Orks ablenkte.

Ein Schnarchen riss den Knaben aus seinem Grübeln und vorsichtig lugte er über die Schulter hinüber zu den beiden Brüdern. Gut gegessen hatten sie, bevor sie sich zum Schlafen hinlegten, und hatten ihm etwas von ihrem Essen abgegeben: Reste eines halbkalten Bratens am Knochen, ein viertel Laib Brot und Wasser. „Hart ist das Leben der Ritter", hatte Ófnir mit gespieltem Bedauern ihm mitgeteilt, als er ihm die Reste gab, und hatte sich dann Pfeife rauchend auf seine Decken verzogen.

‚_Nun, vollgefressen schlafen sie wenigstens gut!'_ dachte Bergil spöttisch, setzte sich auf und beobachtete die beiden Männer eine kurze Zeit lang. Als er zum dem Schluss kam, dass diese tatsächlich tief im Traumreich weilten, zog er die Decke zur Seite und erhob sich. Er hatte alles genau geplant – besser, als man bei einem Jungen seines Alters vermuten könnte. Leise trat er zu den Sätteln der Brüder, die im Zelt ebenfalls lagen, nahm die Satteldecken und rollte eine davon zusammen, die er unter die Decke seine eigenen Schlafstätte legte. Die andere nahm er mit zu Kaya. Er rüttelte das kleine Mädchen, verschloss rasch ihren Mund mit einer Hand, als sie die Augen aufriss und führte den Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand zu seinen Lippen um ihr zu signalisieren, ja still zu sein. Verschlafen blickte das Kind zu ihm auf, dann nickte es. Er zog ihre Decke fort, bedeutete ihr, aufzustehen, half ihr in ihre Stiefelchen und in das dicke Obergewand, welches Ófnier ja aus ihrem Zimmer mitgenommen hatte, als er sie entführte, rollte die zweite Satteldecke zusammen und täuschte damit ebenfalls vor, auf dem kleinen Lager befände sich ein Körper.

Mit klopfendem Herzen, inzwischen feuchten Händen und angespannten Nerven blickte er noch einmal hinüber zu seinem ‚Herrn' und dessen Bruder. _‚Möge des Königs Schwert euch treffen und Eru euch in die tiefste Hölle verfrachten!'_ dachte er grimmig, hob Kaya hoch, trug sie zur hinteren Zeltwand und kniete dort nieder; die Kleine vorsichtig neben sich absetzend. Behutsam hob er die Zeltplane an, lauschte angestrengt nach draußen, legte sich schließlich flach auf den Boden und blickte unter dem Stoff hindurch. Das Einzige, was er sah, waren unweit die Hufe der Schlachtrösser und die seines Ponys. Die Zeltplane noch etwas weiter anhebend fingerte er nach dem Messer, welches er aus Ófnirs Satteltasche hatte mitgehen lassen, zog es, bedeute Kaya erneut sich ruhig zu verhalten und schob seinen Oberkörper vorsichtig unter dem gelüfteten Stoff hindurch nach draußen.

Ein rascher Blick nach links und rechts bestätigte, dass in der Tat keine Orks in unmittelbarer Nähe waren. Er wich leicht zurück, zog Kaya neben sich und kroch mit ihr hinaus aus dem Schutz des Zeltes in die Kälte.

Kaya, inzwischen vollends wach, wusste genau, was auf dem Spiel stand. Bergil, der Junge, den sie schon im Stall gemocht hatte, war ihr nicht nur gefolgt, log den Mann mit den ‚zwei Augen' und den ‚bösen Mann' an und hatte sie immer wieder getröstet, sondern er brachte sie jetzt von hier weg – fort, zu Lelas. Ihr kleines Kinderherz schlug nicht langsamer als das Bergils, denn ihre feinen Instinkte sagten ihr, dass alles nur noch viel, viel schlimmer werden würde, wenn man sie entdeckte. Dies hier war kein Versteckenspielen, wenn sie mal wieder auf einen Baum geklettert war und Elinha mit ihr schimpfen würde, sobald sie sie erwischte. Nein. Das hier war zu dunkel und zu unheimlich, um es nicht ernst zu nehmen. Und so schob sie ihr Händchen vertrauensvoll die größere des Jungen, der neben ihr durch den Schnee zu seinem Pferdchen hastete und versuchte, sich nicht nach den hässlichen ‚Dingern' und ihren vierbeinigen Ungeheuern umzuschauen, die sie deutlich irgendwo im Nebel hörte.

Bergil band sein Pony los und führte es von den anderen Pferden fort – hinein in die Schatten eines anderen Zeltes. Sehr wohl sah er die Orkwachen nahe der Bäume und ihm war klar, dass er sie ablenken musste, um aus dem Lager schleichen zu können. Sich auf die Lippen beißend wog er mehrere Möglichkeiten ab, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf. Er hob Kaya auf den bloßen Pferdrücken – sein Pony zu satteln hatte er sich nicht getraut, denn es hätte zu viel Lärm gemacht und zu viel Zeit gekostet – und führte das Tier am Zügel mit sich (hatte er doch Trense und Zaum nicht abgenommen, bevor er seinen Dienst im Zelt antrat; ahnend, dass dies die Nacht der Nächte sein würde).

Raues Lachen ließ ihn aufschrecken, doch von den Orks waren nur Schemen zu sehen, die irgendwo nahe des Flusses hockten und ihren derben Späßen nachgingen, wozu nicht selten Rangeleien gehörten. Rasch brachte er sein Pony, Kaya und sich in die Deckung des nächsten Zeltes und spähte angespannt hinüber zu den Bäumen, wo zwei einzelne Orkwächter standen. Schweiß stand inzwischen auf seiner Stirn, denn jeden Augenblick konnte sein und Kayas Fluchtversuch bemerkt werden. Und dann würde selbst Erus Gnade ihm nicht mehr helfen können.

Mit nassen Händen umklammerte er sein Messer, holte aus und warf es so weit er konnte in das Unterholz, das sich zum Anduin hin erstreckte. Und wie gehofft fuhren die beiden Orks herum und starrten in diese Richtung. Sich gegenseitig etwas zuzischend stampften sie los, um dem Ursprung des Geräusches nachzugehen.

Nun, oder nimmer!

Allen Mut zusammen nehmend, ergriff Bergil sein Pony am kurzen Zügel, führte es so rasch wie möglich über die schmale freie Strecke und tauchte mit ihm im Schutz der Bäume unter. Sich nicht noch einmal umsehend, dafür aber so gut es seine Augen erlaubten auf die Sträucher und Wurzeln achtend, tauchte er tiefer in den kleinen Hain ein – alle höheren Mächte darum bittend, dass sein und Kayas Verschwinden erst später bemerkt werden würde.

Und in dem Moment schlug Ófnir die Augen auf und zog die Decke fort, um seinen Durst, der ihn weckte, mit einem Schluck Wasser aus seinem Trinkschlauch zu stillen.

***********************

Legolas glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als diese ihm weis zu machen begannen, dass da nicht nur eine Bewegung nahe des großen Zeltes war, sondern dass der merkwürdige Schatten sich kurze Zeit später als ein Pony entpuppte, auf dessen Rücken eine kleine hellhaarige Gestalt hockte und dass das kleinwüchsige Reittier von einem Halbwüchsigen geführt wurde. Für einen Moment war er wie erstarrt, dann begriff er, was sich da unten abspielte: Der Sohn Beregonds war kühn genug, einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen und hatte Kaya bei sich.

Hastig schaute der Elb sich nach den beiden Orkwächtern um und seine eine Hand tastete nach seinen Langmessern. Er würde die beiden ausschalten müssen, wenn die Kinder ungesehen das Lager verlassen wollten und…

Der Knabe warf etwas, was knackend im Unterholz landete und die beiden Orks sofort ablenkte. Kaum entfernten die beiden sich, da hastete der Junge mit seinem Pony und dessen kleiner Reiterin zu den Bäumen – und Legolas beeilte sich, die Krone der Eiche zu verlassen; den Baum nochmals für seinen Schutz dankend. Das Herz schlug dem Erstgeborenen bis zum Hals, halb aus Freude, halb aus Angst, das Verschwinden der Kinder würde jetzt schon bemerkt werden. Lautlos sprang er auf den schneebedeckten Boden hinunter und jagte mit großen Sätzen durch die Sträucher, den beiden kleinen Menschen entgegen. Er hörte den leisen Hufschlag des Ponys, und war erleichtert, dass weder Bergil noch Kaya einen Mucks von sich gaben. Er bog sacht die Äste zweier Sträucher auseinander und dann sah er die beiden direkt vor sich.

Bergil schrak heftig zusammen, als wie von Zauberhand plötzlich eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt vor ihm erschien und Kaya keuchte auf. Rasch hob Legolas eine Hand und trat näher. „Leise, sonst hören sie euch!" raunte er und warf seine Kapuze zurück.

Eine grenzenlose Welle der Erleichterung überrollte den Knaben, als er das Gesicht seines Gegenübers erkannte und für einen Moment wurden ihm die Knie weich. Dann fuhr er entsetzt herum, als Kaya so reagierte, wie jedes kleines Mädchen es an ihrer Stelle getan hätte. Mit einem „Lelas!" ließ sie sich einfach von dem Ponyrücken rutschen und schluchzte auf, als nur einen Wimpernschlag später die langen Arme des Elben sich um sie schlossen. Instinktiv drängte sie sich an ihn, klammerte sich an ihm fest und begann zu weinen.

Legolas schloss kurz die Augen und drückte das kleine Kinderkörperchen an sich. Kaya! Er hatte den kleinen frechen Spatz wieder! Sicher und unverletzt kuschelte sie sich an ihn, und das Glück, das ihn durchströmte, war mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben, sondern hielt ihn für einige Augenblicke gefangen. Er beugte sich nieder und drückte einen Kuss auf den zerzausten, blonden Schopf, der sich so fest an ihn presste. „Alles wird gut, _filigod nîn_ (mein Vögelchen)! Jetzt kann dir nichts mehr passieren." Er hob den Blick und schaute den Sohn Beregonds an, der recht blass und aufgeregt vor ihm stand. „Gondor ist wirklich ein gesegnetes Land, wenn schon seine Kinder solche Helden sind", sagte er leise und der Junge errötete heftig.

„Herr Legolas", wisperte er, senkte kurz das Haupt und sprudelte dann im Flüsterton hervor: „Avelson und Ófnir planen König Elessar und die seinen drei Stunden vor Tagesbeginn anzugreifen."

Die beiden Augenbrauen des Elben wanderten nach oben – also doch! – und rasch erhob er sich, Kaya weiterhin im Arm haltend und seinen Umhang mit um sie schlingend. Er nickte Bergil zu, ihm zu folgen und dieser kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach, ergriff die Zügel seines Ponys und ging hinter Legolas her, der mit fließenden Bewegungen über den Schnee nur so dahinglitt.

Und dann geschah es: Lärm brandete im Lager hinter ihnen auf und die drei in dem kleinen Hain wandten sich erschrocken um. Legolas' feines Gehör vernahm sehr wohl die wage bekannte Stimme Avelsons, als diese brüllte: „Fangt den verfluchten Bengel und das Balg, oder ich mache euch Beine, verdammtes Orkgezücht!"

Der Sohn Thranduils handelte – schnell, präzise und trotzdem instinktiv. „Beeilung!" raunte er, durchquerte den letzten Rest der Baumgruppe und wandte sich um, sobald Bergil zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Kaya klammerte sich an ihn, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam und die Angst des kleinen Mädchens erreichte tief seine Seele. Für einen wertvollen Moment erhöhte er sacht den Druck seiner Arme, dann setzte er sie auf den Rücken des Ponys. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute sie ihn an und griff nach ihm, kaum, dass er sich von ihr gelöst hatte. Mit einer Hand das kleine Mädchen festhaltend, half er mit der anderen Bergil auf den Rücken des Pferdchens. „Reite schnell, Bergil, immer am Fluss entlang auf der Spur zurück, die die Verräter und Orks hinterlassen haben. Dann triffst du auf Aragorn und deinen Vater. Sag ihnen, was geschehen ist und dass sie sich beeilen sollen."

Der Sohn Beregonds schnappte entsetzt nach Luft als er begriff, dass der Elb zurückbleiben wollte. „Herr, was ist mit Euch?"

„Ich halte sie auf. Denk nicht an mich und schau nicht zurück. Bring Kaya in Sicherheit!" befahl er und versetzte dem Pony einen sachten Klaps auf die Kruppe.

„LELAS!" schrie Kaya und streckte mit tränennassen Gesichtchen eine Hand nach ihm aus; damit die Orks endgültig auf ihre Spur lenkend. Schimpfend hielt Bergil sie um die Taille fest und umklammerte mit der anderen die Zügel, während er sein Pony antrieb.

Der Sindar-Elb presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. Der panische Blick des Kindes schmerzte ihn wie ein Pfeil in der Brust, doch er wusste, dass er das einzig Richtige tat. Er würde den beiden einen Vorsprung verschaffen – und seine Haut so teuer wie möglich verkaufen.

„Die Valar seien mit euch!" wisperte er, nahm seinen Bogen vom Rücken und legte gleich zwei Pfeile auf die Sehne, während er sich in den Schnee kniete. Mochte dieses Mordor-Gezücht nur kommen. Es würde erhalten, was es verdiente.

*******************

Bergil hatte alle Mühe, die strampelnde Kaya festzuhalten und gleichzeitig sein Pony zu lenken. Sein Verstand war wie gelähmt, denn er wusste, dass der Herr Legolas sich in Lebensgefahr begeben hatte, als er ihn und das kleine Mädchen fortschickte, und sich selbst als Lockvogel anbot. Wie hatte es nur so schief gehen können? Wieso war sein und Kayas Verschwinden so schnell aufgeflogen? Nur ein bisschen länger, und sie wären alle auf dem Rückweg zum Lager des Königs gewesen – mit dem Elbenprinzen. Doch nun blieb dieser zurück und trat einer Übermacht gegenüber, die sogar er unmöglich besiegen konnte.

„Wir müssen zurück!" schrie Kaya, denn trotz ihrer großen Angst vor ihren Entführern und den ‚hässlichen Dingern' hatte sie noch mehr Furcht um den Mann, der für sie ein neuer Vater war.

„Nein!" erwiderte Bergil bestimmt. „Wir müssen zum König und Hilfe holen. Also hör auf zu treten und halte still!" Seine Stimme war schroffer, als beabsichtigt, doch dies konnte man dem Knaben in einer solchen Situation sicherlich nachsehen. Er war einer Panik nah, denn die Geschehnisse hatten sich plötzlich überschlagen und er war erneut auf sich allein gestellt – mit einem Haufen Orks und Warge im Rücken, einen zum Untergang verdammten Elb (den er sehr bewunderte) und einer für ihn plötzlich sehr langen Strecke vor sich, die durch Nacht und Nebel führte.

„Lauf zu!" stachelte er sein Pony an und beugte sich leicht vor, als das Pferdchen sich im Galopp noch mehr streckte. Er hörte das kleine Mädchen vor sich laut weinen, aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Wenn er auch nur die geringste Chance haben wollte, noch rechtzeitig Hilfe für den Herrn Legolas zu holen, dann musste er sich beeilen.

Und so ritt er immer weiter am Ufer des Anduin entlang, wich immer wieder plötzlich aus dem Nebel auftauchenden Hindernissen aus, und betete, dass keiner der Orks mit ihren grässlichen Wargen ihnen folgte, denn gegen die wäre er machtlos.

***********************

Der mächtige Kriegsbogen, den die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes Legolas im letzten Jahr geschenkt hatte, sang sein tödliches Lied und schickte die Verderben bringenden Pfeile den Orks entgegen, die zwischen den Bäumen hervor brachen. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die das menschliche Auge kaum zu sehen vermochte, legte der Elb Pfeil für Pfeil nach, und jeder von ihnen traf sein Ziel.

Orks sind für das Kämpfen geboren und wenn einmal ihr Jagdinstinkt geweckt ist, so ist er nur schwer wieder einzudämmen. Doch sie waren nicht dumm genug hinaus auf die Ebene zu treten, wenn sie dort von einem Pfeilhagel begrüßt wurden. Daher kauerten sie sich zwischen den Stämmen und Gebüschen zusammen und jene, die ebenfalls über Pfeil und Bogen verfügten, setzten diese ein.

Legolas sah die ersten schwarzen Geschosse auf sich zukommen und warf sich auf den Boden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die Pfeile zischten über ihn hinweg und gruben sich in den Schnee. Der Elbenprinz presste die Lippen zusammen. Der Nebel begann sich aufgrund der Nachtkälte zu lichten, und war daher nicht dicht genug, um darin unsichtbar zu werden. Orks konnten in der Dunkelheit hervorragend sehen und der Erstgeborene wollte es nicht riskieren, sich als Zielscheibe zu präsentieren. So kroch er auf dem Bauch in die Richtung des Flusses und lauschte dabei auf das verstümmelte Westron seiner Gegner. Offenbar glaubten sie, ihn getroffen zu haben und verließen schließlich den Schutz der Bäume.

Der Sindar-Elb lächelte grimmig, wartete, bis mehrere seiner Gegner sich auf die Ebene hinaus gewagt hatten, legte mit zwei Pfeilen an und ließ diese fliegen. Erneut ging er nicht fehl und die beiden, die er nachschickte, fanden ebenfalls ihr Ziel.

Zornige Schreie erklangen und Legolas sprang auf und rannte geduckt auf die Bäume zu. Er hörte das Grollen von zwei Warge hinter sich und sah sich erschrocken um. Da ritten zwei Wargreiter und setzten sich auf die Spur Bergils und Kayas. Legolas zögerte nicht einen Augenblick und holte die beiden mit weiteren Pfeilen aus ihren Sätteln. Doch dies hatte Zeit gekostet. Zu viel Zeit, denn schon waren die anderen Orks heran. Und auch von hinten kamen sie, wie er unschwer bemerkte. Den Bogen fallen lassend, zog er seine beiden Langmesser und wehrte die ersten Angriffe mit den scharfen Klingen ab. Das Zischen der Kreaturen Mordors, die hasserfüllten Augen um ihn herum und der Gestank waren widerwärtig, und versetzte ihn für einige Augenblicke zurück in die Zeit des Ringkrieges. Und genau wie während der Schlachten in Helms Klamm und um Minas Tirith, dachte der junge Elb nicht mehr nach, sondern reagierte nur noch. Und das mit der tödlichen Präzision, die seinem Volk zueigen war. Er parierte, griff an, machte Ausfälle und wehrte ab in einem einzigen Wirbel aus glänzenden Klingen, wehendem Umhang und fliegenden Haaren. Die kunstvollen elbischen Langmesser waren bald schwarz vom Blut der gefallenen Orks, doch es kamen immer neue nach und für jeden Getöteten drangen zwei oder drei Lebende nach.

Schließlich gelang es ihm, durch eine kurzfristige Lücke im Ring der Angreifer zu schlüpfen, sprang auf einen jungen Ahornbaum zu, steckte mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung beide Messer in die Scheiden auf seinem Rücken, ergriff einen starken Ast direkt über seinem Kopf und schwang sich hinauf. Das Wutgeheul der Orks hallte schaurig durch die Nacht und der Nebel warf es in einem hohlen Echo zurück.

Mit fliegendem Atem kletterte Legolas weiter und sah sich um. Unweit stand ein weiterer Ahorn und mit einem gewagten Sprung hechtete er zu ihm hinüber. Seine Hände bekamen einige dickere Äste zu fassen, dennoch wäre er gestürzt, wenn nicht plötzlich einige Zweige sich in seinem Waffengeschirr verhakt hätten, das er um sich geschlungen trug. „_Hannon leh_!" keuchte er, wohl wissend, dass der Baum ihm zur Hilfe gekommen war. Rasch, aber vorsichtig weiter kletternd umrundete er den Stamm und wechselte zu einer Birke hinüber, und von dort zu einer Tanne. Er wusste, dass seine helle Kleidung und der graue Elbenmantel ihn inzwischen vor den Augen seiner Verfolger schützte, doch dies stellte ein neues Problem dar. Er hörte nämlich, wie einer der Orks befahl, wieder nach den Kindern zu suchen, und der Elb atmete tief durch. Er musste dieses Gezücht beschäftigen, bis Bergils Vorsprung groß genug war. Sich dagegen wappnend, dass er diese Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde, sprang er hinunter und griff an, noch bevor seine Gegner wussten, wie ihnen geschah.

Einer der Orks näherte sich ihm von hinten – und stolperte prompt über eine Baumwurzel, von der er hätte schwören können, dass sie eben noch tief im Boden gewesen war. Es sollte das letzte gewesen sein, was er jemals dachte, denn des Elben Messer fuhr auf ihn herab und trennte seinen Kopf vom Rumpf.

Blazurg hielt sich neben Avelson und Ófnir, und erreichte den Kampfplatz. Zornig bemerkte er, wie viele seiner Leute bereits dem Kampfgeschick des Erstgeborenen zum Opfer gefallen waren und stieß einen zischenden Fluch aus. „Zertreten werde ich ihn!" knurrte er, wurde jedoch von Avelson zurück gehalten, in dessen dunklen Augen es blitzte. „Zurück, Blazurg! Der Elb gehört mir!" Er zog sein Breitschwert und trat näher. „Ruf deine Männer zurück, das hier geht nur den Prinz und mich etwas an!" rief er und fand sich im nächsten Moment im Fokus der kristallblauen und momentan wütenden Augen wider.

Auf der Stirn Legolas' bildete sich eine steile Falte, als er den ehemaligen Tributeintreiber Ferethons vor sich sah, der zum Schlag ausholte. Geschwind sprang er zurück und entging so der mächtigen Klinge. Missgeformte und mit Klauen bewährte Hände griffen nach ihm, denen er auswich, doch er wusste, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte. Dennoch war er nicht bereit, aufzugeben. So lange er die Feinde beschäftigte, so lange würden sie nicht die Verfolgung der beiden Kinder aufnehmen, und nur das zählte.

Der Ork, dessen recht schimmernden Rüstungsteile ihm bereits vorhin aufgefallen waren, bellte etwas in der abgehackten Sprache seines Volkes, die zum größten Teil aus verfälschtem Westron, aber auch Worte der Schwarzen Sprache beinhalteten, und die anderen wichen zurück. Legolas wusste, warum. Der Grund stand mit hasserfülltem Blick, in die Rüstung Gondors gekleidet und mit gezücktem Breitschwert direkt vor ihm.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Elb!" grollte Avelson. „Du hast mich gedemütigt, meine Ehre beschmutzt und dich an mein Mädchen heran gemacht!"

Ein spöttisches Schnauben entrang sich dem Thranduils Sohn. „Man kann nichts beschmutzen, was nicht existiert und Elinha hat deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie deine Nähe nicht wünscht."

Ob dieser erneuten Beleidigung stieß Avelson einen wilden Schrei aus und griff an. Die aufgestaute Wut der vergangenen Tage brach endgültig durch und Legolas brauchte all seine Reflexe und Kampferfahrungen, um die Angriffe der mächtigen Klinge abzuwehren, die immer wieder auf ihn herab sauste. Geschickt konterte er und trieb seinen Gegner einige Schritte zurück, doch dann hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich rasch zur Seite. Diese Bewegung rettete ihm das Leben, denn eine orkische Kampfaxt surrte an ihm vorbei und grub ihr Heft tief in den Stamm einer Kastanie. Der Elb zuckte zusammen, als er den Schmerzenschrei des Baumes tief in sich widerhallen hörte. Er wirbelte herum und schleuderte ohne zu zögern eines seiner Langmesser auf den Angreifer. Dieser war tot, noch bevor sein Körper den Boden berührte.

Avelson nutzte den Moment der Ablenkung und stürmte vor. Erneut prallten die Waffen aufeinander, doch Legolas war entschlossen, diesen Menschenräuber zur Strecke zu bringen, wenn er hier denn schon sein Ende finden würde. Denn dass die Orks mit ihm kurzen Prozess machen würden, sobald dieser skurrile Zweikampf vorüber war, bedurfte keiner zweiten Überlegung. Er trieb den Lossarnacher erneut vor sich her und plötzlich erklang ein leises Geräusch, unmittelbar bevor Avelson über eine Wurzel strauchelte, die sich soeben etwas aus dem Schnee erhoben hatte. Er fiel rücklings nieder und verlor sein Breitschwert.

Wäre Legolas auch nur ein wenig so gewesen, wie diese Verräterbande von vogelfreien Rittern, so hätte er sicherlich mit einem Streich den Zweikampf für sich entschieden, doch einen Unbewaffneten zu töten, wäre Mord gewesen – etwas, was für den Elb nicht in Frage kam. „Heb deine Waffe auf!" befahl er schneidend und blickte in das von Rage verzerrte Gesicht Avelsons, auf das sich ein zynischer Ausdruck stahl. Das Zischen und Pfeifen der Orks ringsum schwoll immer mehr an, als die Geschöpfe Mordors das Geschehen mit garstiger Vorfreude beobachteten.

„Immer so ehrenvoll, nicht wahr, Prinz?" spottete Avelson und sein Blick glitt hinter Legolas. Dieser spürte eine Bewegung hinter sich und fuhr mit zur Abwehr erhobenen Klinge herum, doch diesmal war er zu langsam. Etwas traf hart seinen Hinterkopf und die Welt um ihn herum explodierte in feurige Ringe und Funken. Er glaubte, die unterschiedlichen Augen Ófnirs zu sehen, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn…

TBC…

Okaaaaay, gaaaanz ruhig. Bitte Messer, Dolche, Schwerter, Äxte, Lanzen, Bögen etc. fort stecken, tief durchatmen und vielleicht ein warmes Met zur Beruhigung trinken (zur Not tut's auch Baldrian, es sei denn, eine Katze ist in der Nähe). Ich weiß, ein ganz mieser Cliffhanger und ich verspreche, dass es auch kurzfristig weitergeht, wo es dann noooooch spannender wird.

Ich hoffe, das Chapi hat euch gefallen und im nächsten Kapitel kommt es dann zu der angekündigten Konfrontation zwischen den beiden Parteien, wobei unser lieber Elb so Einiges durchzumachen hat.

Wie bereits versprochen, ich haue in die Tasten.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Lywhn


	32. Ein Alptraum wird wahr

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben,

zunächst mal wieder ein Dankeschön für das Review. Und wer meint, dass ich im letzten Kapitel schon einen bösen Cliffhanger hinterlassen habe, der wird mich am Ende dieses Chapis verfluchen (grins). Denn jetzt wird es erst richtig spannend – und jeder, der sich nicht ‚so große Sorgen' um Legolas gemacht hat, da ja Hilfe unterwegs ist, wird hinterher anders denken (und mich verwünschen – kicher).

Daher auch keine großen Vorworte, sondern es geht direkt los.

Viel, viel Spaß,

bitte lasst hinterher sämtliche Waffen stecken, ich haue in die Tasten,

liebe Grüße

Lywhn

**31. Kapitel – Ein Alptraum wird wahr**

Aragorn fuhr auf und hielt sich den Kopf; ein scharfer Schmerz pochte hinter seiner Schläfe und nahm nur langsam ab um einem bohrenden Gefühl Platz zu machen, während eine merkwürdige Übelkeit sich in dem Magen ausbreitete des ehemaligen Waldläufers ausbreitete. Etwas war geschehen. Was immer in den Schatten der vergangenen Tagen lauerte, hatte zugeschlagen. Es war ein stummes Wissen, das sich des gondorischen Königs bemächtigte; ein Wissen welches ihm sagte, dass es etwas mit Legolas zu tun hatte.

Estel hatte nicht wirklich geschlafen, sondern er hatte sich in einer Art Dämmerzustand befunden. Seine Anspannung viel zu groß um Ruhe zu finden, denn die noch immer aufstehende Rückkehr seines elbischen Freundes lastete schwer auf seiner Seele.

Éomer richtete sich unweit von ihm auf und runzelte die Stirn. Er war gerade etwas eingenickt, als die heftige Bewegung seines Freundes ihn geweckt hatte. Nein, es lag nicht an mangelnder Sorge des Rohir, dass er tatsächlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf gedriftet war, denn er mochte Legolas sehr, doch seit er Edoras verlassen hatte, war ihm kaum etwas Ruhe vergönnt gewesen, und die Strapazen und die Kälte setzten auch einem so starken Mann wie dem Bruder Éowyns langsam zu.

Der König der Mark seufzte leise und spähte in der völligen Finsternis des feuerlosen Zeltes in die Richtung, in der er Aragorn wusste. Ihm war klar, was diesen so beunruhigte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir aufhören uns vorzumachen, schlafen zu wollen, sondern uns auf die Suche nach diesem verrückten Elb machen?" Er fühlte die Augen des Dúnadan auf sich, und setzte mit einem Anflug von schwarzen Humor hinzu: „Erst verschwindet er sang- und klanglos aus Minas Tirith, so dass die halbe Zitadelle in heller Aufregung gerät und unseren Freund Zwerg in eine Horde wilde Büffel verwandelt, und nun schlägt er sich die Nacht da draußen um die spitzen Ohren, ohne Wort zu geben. Macht er so etwas öfter?"

Estel schnaubte kurz. „Würden Elben graue Haare bekommen, so hätten jene von Thranduil und auch die meines Ziehvaters schon lange vor meiner Geburt sicherlich die Farbe von Gandalfs ehemaligen Gewand angenommen." Er warf die Decke zurück und erhob sich. „Legolas unternimmt gerne etwas auf eigene Faust, aber etwas ist ihm zugestoßen. Ich fühle es."

Plötzlich raschelte es am Zelteingang und für einen Moment ergoss sich ein Schwall eisiger Kälte in das Innere, bevor die leise Stimme Gimlis erklang: „Aragorn, Éomer, seid ihr wach?"

„Ja", erwiderte der gondorische König und hörte den Naugrim leise seufzen. „Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich finde wir sollten mal nachschauen, wo der Junge bleibt. Elinha ist inzwischen außer sich vor Sorge und ich habe auch so ein komisches Zwicken im Bauch."

„Liegt das vielleicht an der kalten Suppe von heute Abend?" erkundigte sich der Rohir, erhob sich jedoch ebenfalls.

„Sehr witzig!" kommentierte der Zwerg trocken.

„Recht hast du", stimmte Estel ihm zu und schlang sich seinen Waffengürtel um. „Auch mich dünkt, dass unser Elb in Schwierigkeiten steckt und wir sollten vielleicht…"

Plötzlicher Tumult ließ ihn verstummen und die beiden Könige und der Sohn Glóins fuhren herum, als Alarm gegeben wurde.

„Verdammtes Orkpack!" grollte Gimli. „Also greifen sie doch des Nachts an. Sollen sie nur kommen. Meine Axt freut sich schon auf sie!" Damit verschwand er und die beiden Männer beeilten sich, ihre Waffen aufzunehmen und stürmten dann ebenfalls nach draußen. Im Lager war bereits Hektik ausgebrochen und vereinzelte Fackeln wurden entzündet. Mehrer Männer der Stadtgarde stürmten mit schussbereiten Bögen vor und zielten in die Dunkelheit, von wo aus leiser Hufschlag erklang. Aufgrund des zwischenzeitlich dünner gewordenen Nebels boten diejenigen, die da kamen, sicherlich ein gutes Ziel und die Ritter Gondors warteten mit gespannten Nerven.

Aragorn, in Begleitung Éomers, eilte zu ihnen und passierte Elinha, die – in ihre Reitkleidung gehüllt und den Reitmantel geöffnet – aus dem Zelt trat, welches sie mit Gimli teilte. „Geh zurück und verbirg dich!" befahl Elessar und war auch schon an ihr vorbei, noch bevor sie etwas zu sagen vermochte.

„Da kommt etwas!" rief ein Mitglied der Turmwache und Aragorn zog sein Schwert; Éomer folgte seinem Beispiel. „Alles bereit halten und…"

Es war Beregond, dessen Aufschrei ihn unterbrach. „MEIN SOHN! DAS IST MEIN SOHN!"

Die beiden Könige tauschten einen überraschten Blick miteinander und drängten sich durch die anderen Männer hindurch.

Bergils Atem flog, als er das Lager erreichte, aber dies nicht nur wegen dem scharfen Ritt. Deutlich hatte er das Hecheln von einigen Wargen vernommen, deren Reiter ihn und Kaya wohl einzuholen gedachten. Und das wäre ihnen sicherlich gelungen, wäre sein Vorsprung nicht so groß gewesen, bevor einige Orks die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Und mit bangem Herzen dachte er an den zurück, der diesen Vorsprung ermöglicht hatte: Legolas Thranduilion.

Der Junge schrak zusammen, als er im vereinzelten Fackellicht bemerkte, wie viele Pfeile auf ihn und Kaya gerichtet waren. Doch noch bevor er sich zu erkennen geben konnte, übertönte die Stimme seines Vaters den allgemeinen Lärm, und der Knabe zügelte sein Pony. „Vater!" entfuhr es ihm, als der Hauptmann der Weißen Wache die Reihen der Ritter durchbrach und auf ihn zustürmte. „Vater, Orks sind hinter uns her!" schrie er, was sofort einige gondorische Ritter dazu brachte, in die Dunkelheit zu stürmen; Fackeln mit sich nehmend, Schwerter gezückt und Pfeil und Bogen parat. Keiner von den dunklen Kreaturen Mordors, die die Kinder verfolgten, würde ihnen entkommen.

Kaya weiterhin festhaltend, sprang Bergil von dem Rücken seines Pferdchens und hob das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm, das mit aufgerissenen Augen verstört um sich schaute.

„BERGIL!" Beregond war heran und zog seinen Sohn, nebst Kaya, fest an sich. „Eru sei Dank, du lebst!" flüsterte er und schämte sich nicht der aufsteigenden Tränen, die die Erleichterung in seine Augen trieb. Für einen langen Moment ließ der Junge sich einfach umarmen und genoss das Wissen, bei seinem Vater und in Sicherheit zu sein, dann machte er sich behutsam los. „Vater, mir geht es gut, aber der Herr Legolas…"

Aragorn trat zu ihnen und ließ seinen Blick prüfend über die beiden Kinder gleiten, dann zeigte sich auch auf seinen Zügen Erleichterung, bevor er sich bückte und Bergil das kleine Mädchen abnahm. „Bist du in Ordnung, Kaya?" erkundigte sich und sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung, als das Kind ihn zuerst erschrocken ansah, ihn aber dann erkannte und stumm nickte, bevor es sich an ihn kuschelte. Estel atmete tief durch und drückte das kleine Körperchen behutsam an sich, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als die Kleine ein „Lelas! Du musst Lelas helfen!" hervorsprudelte.

„KAYA!" Elinhas Ausruf verhinderte, dass der gondorische König auch nur eine Frage zum Verbleib seines elbischen Freundes stellen konnte. Die junge Frau schlüpfte mit wehendem Reitmantel zwischen zwei Rittern hindurch, die gut und gern eineinhalb Kopf größer waren als sie. Sofort begann die Kleine zu strampeln und Aragorn setzte sie vorsichtig ab, kaum, dass Elinha heran war. „Kaya!" schluchzte die Dúnadan auf, fiel vor ihrer Ziehtochter auf die Knie und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Mama", erklang es mit einem leisen Wimmern, bevor Kaya die Ärmchen um den Hals ihrer Ziehmutter schlang und wieder den Tränchen freien Lauf ließ. Elinha drückte sie an sich, umfing ihr Köpfchen, tupfte unzählige Küsse auf das zarte Gesichtchen und zog sie schließlich auf ihren Schoß; eigene heiße Tränen des Glücks vergießend und immer wieder „Ich habe dich wieder!" stammelnd.

Trotz der angespannten Situation hatte sich Schweigen über das Lager gesenkt und so mancher hart gesottene Recke blinzelte verstohlen etwas Feuchtigkeit aus den Augen, denn der Anblick von Mutter und Kind, die endlich wieder vereint waren, ließ kein Herz unberührt. Bis auf eines: das des Fürsten von Lossarnach, der unweit aus seinem Zelt getreten war, Waffenrock und Schwert trug und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen die Wiedersehensfreude beobachtete. Er vermochte es, ein Stirnrunzeln zu unterdrücken, dennoch schien es unsichtbar auf seiner Stirn zu liege. Der Bengel hatte die Kleine also befreien können und war sogar erfolgreich geflohen. Das war alles andere als günstig, denn immerhin sollte das Balg noch als zusätzliches Druckmittel dienen.

Aragorn fuhr sich über das Gesicht, sah kurz Éomer und Gimli an – beide erinnerten an schussbereite Bögen – und wandte sich dann wieder Bergil zu, der sich endgültig von seinem Vater löste und das Knie beugte. Die grauen Augen des ehemaligen Waldläufers richteten sich auf ihn. „Gern würde ich die Lobe aussprechen, die du bei weitem verdient hast, Bergil, denn nicht nur dein Vater und ich sind stolz auf dich, sondern ganz Gondor wird es sein wenn sich herumspricht, welchen Mut du unter Beweis gestellt hast. Doch sag zuerst, was mit Legolas ist." Selbst jene, die ihn nicht so gut kannten, vernahmen das sachte Zittern in seinem Tonfall.

Bergils Jugend zeigte sich einmal mehr, als er aufsprang, dem Herrscher des Felsenlandes entgegen trat und impulsiv einen seiner Ärmel ergriff. Die Sorge um den Elbenprinzen war zu groß, als dass der Knabe sich um die Etikette hätte kümmern können. „Mein König, Ihr müsst Euch eilen. Der Herr Legolas blieb zurück, um Kaya und mir einen Vorsprung zu ermöglichen." Aufgeregt sah er Isildurs Erbe an; Furcht lag in seinem Blick. „Er stand einer Übermacht gegenüber, die er nicht bezwingen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Avelson und Ófnir in die Hände fiel, wenn die Orks ihn nicht sogar mittlerweile umgebracht haben."

Beunruhigt bemerkte er im Schein der Fackeln, dass jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht Elessars wich. „Legolas… gefangen?" fragte er rau und Bergil strich sich einige wilde Haare zurück. „Er traf auf uns, als wie gerade aus dem Lager geflohen waren, doch wir kamen nicht weit, da wurde unser Verschwinden bemerkt. Fort schickte er mich mit Kaya, und blieb zurück, um uns zu schützen." Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf; Selbstvorwürfe zeichneten seine Züge. „Ich wollte bei ihm bleiben, um ihm zu helfen, doch er befahl mir, Kaya in Sicherheit zu bringen." Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern. „Es tut mir so leid, mein Herr, aber…" Er suchte sichtlich nach Worten, während sein Vater ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn von Aragorn sanft fortzog.

Ferethon schürzte die Lippen. Avelson hatte hoffentlich seinen Zorn auf den Elbenprinzen genug gezügelt, um diesen lebend gefangen zu nehmen, denn der Erstgeborene wäre das perfekte Druckmittel gegen Elessar. Selbst über die Entfernung von einigen Ellen konnte er sehen, wie blass der König geworden war und innerlich war er halb angespannt, halb beruhigt, denn die Gefangennahme des Grünwald-Elben würde ihnen einen ungeheuren Vorteil verschaffen. Nun musste Elessar nur noch seine angeborene Vorsicht überwinden und den Angriff befehlen. Ófnir, der besonnene der beiden Brüder, wüsste genau, diesen riskanten Schachzug des Nachts zu ihren Gunsten auszunutzen. Das dünne Stimmchen des kleinen Mädchens lenkte ihn ab.

„Da sind so viele hässliche Dinger und auch der böse Mann und der mit den beiden Augen! Sie tun Lelas bestimmt weh!" rief Kaya, die noch immer auf Elinhas Schoß saß (die ebenfalls leichenblass geworden war), und blickte ängstlich zu dem Mann auf, von dem sie wusste, dass er der König war. Und ein König half doch immer, oder?

Estel war für die Dauer einiger Wimpernschläge wie erstarrt, als er im vollen Umfang begriff, was das Gehörte bedeutete. Seine Ahnung hatte sich bestätigt. Etwas war Legolas in der Tat zugestoßen – vielleicht das Schlimmste, was einem Elb widerfahren konnte: er befand sich in der Gewalt von Orks; jenen Kreaturen, denen nichts so viel Vergnügen bereitete, wie einen Angehörigen des Schönen Volkes unsäglich zu quälen. Dass der Sohn Thranduils noch lebte, spürte er genau. Hätte der Tod ihm seinen elbischen Seelenbruder genommen, so hätte er es dies unweigerlich gefühlt. Außerdem schätzte er weder Avelson noch Ófnir als dumm ein. Die beiden wussten genau, welches Druckmittel ihnen da in die Hände gefallen war.

Es war Gimli, der das lähmende Schweigen brach (und bei Ferethon verborgene Schadenfreude weckte). „NATÜRLICH! Der Junge musste ja mal wieder alleine den Helden spielen!" polterte er und raufte sich mit der freien Hand seinen Bart. „Immer diese verdammten Einzelgänge! Nicht nur, dass er ganz alleine Jagd auf einen Olifanten macht und ihn als Zielscheibe und Kletterübungswand benutzt, nein, nun spielt er auch noch ‚Hasch-mich' mit einer ganzen Bande Orks. Selbst er kann gegen so viele nicht bestehen, aber hindert das unser Spitzohr, seiner elbischen Arroganz zu unterdrücken? Nein! Und wer macht sich mal wieder Sorgen? Wir! Doch kümmert ihn das? Nein!" Er stapfte durch den Schnee auf die Pferde zu; seine Axt in beiden Händen haltend. „AROD? Komm her, du Teufelsbraten und mach dich etwas kleiner, damit ich auf diesen verdammt hohen Rücken von dir klettern kann. Wir müssen deinem lebensmüden Herr den hochwohlgeborenen Elbenhintern retten!"

Die Tirade des Naugrims hatte die anderen aus ihrem Zustand des Schocks und des Entsetzens gerissen, und noch während Gimli an den Zügeln des Schimmels zerrte, damit dieser sich niederkniete. Aragorn und Éomer rannten bereits zu ihren eigenen Reittieren, während die Mitglieder der Turm- und Stadtwache, sowie die Rohirrim ebenfalls zu ihren Rössern eilten und sich in die Sättel schwangen. Es durfte keine Zeit verschwendet werden, denn jeder Augenblick bedeutete Qual für den Elb.

Und dann hörten sie von Fern Kampflärm was bewies, dass die bereits aufgebrochenen Ritter die Verfolger der beiden Kinder gestellt hatten.

„Bergil, bleib hier bei Lady Elinha und ihrer Tochter!" befahl Beregond. „Versteckt euch und kommt nicht eher hervor, bis wir zurück sind." Er wartete die Zustimmung seines Sohnes erst gar nicht ab, sondern sprang auf den Rücken seines Pferdes, das ihm von einem seiner Kameraden gebracht wurde.

Auch Aragorn lenkte Brego zu der jungen Dúnadan, auf deren Gesicht er das lesen konnte, was er selbst fühlte: eine namenlose Angst; Angst um den Sindar-Elb, dessen Heldenmut ihn vielleicht das Leben kosten würde. „Bleib hier und geh mit den Kindern in mein Zelt. Ich lasse zehn Mann als Wachen zurück, so dass ihr sicher seit."

Die Kälte, die Elinha endlich zu verlassen begonnen hatte, als sie Kaya wieder in die Arme hatte nehmen können, war zurück: härter und grausamer als zuvor. „Bitte", wisperte sie, denn mehr gab ihre Stimme nicht her. „Bitte, bringt ihn zurück."

Ein Nicken war des Königs Antwort, doch seine Miene machte diese Geste einem Schwur gleich. „Ich hole ihn daraus – und dann kann er was erleben!" Er trieb Brego an und setzte sich an die Spitze seiner Männer, die – mit Fackeln ausgestattet – ihm folgten. Gimli hockte auf Arod und es war schon erstaunlich, was die Sorge so alles bewirken konnte. Der Zwerg machte zwar noch immer keine gute Figur auf dem Pferderücken, doch er ritt so entschlossen davon, als hätte er das Reiten bereits vor vielen Jahren erlernt. Ferethon ritt hinter ihm und seine, seit dem Aufbruch von Minas Tirith wie eingemeißelten Züge zeigten erstmals eine Regung – einen Ausdruck, den Elinha nicht zu deuten wusste, der ihr jedoch einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Bergil sah seinem Vater nach. „Pass auf dich auf!" schrie er und umklammerte mit wild schlagendem Herzen die Zügel seines Ponys. Zitternde Finger berührten ihn und als er aufschaute, blickte er in das Gesicht der jungen, hübschen Frau, bei der es sich nur um Elinha handeln konnte, denn Kaya klammerte sich an sie, dass der Knabe schon befürchtete, das kleine Mädchen würde seine Ziehmutter erwürgen. „Der König rettet ihn", murmelte er und straffte die schmalen Schultern.

Elinha, die irgendwie den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatte und am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub bebte, machte eine zustimmende Geste. Der Elb, der sich in ihr Herz geschlichen und sie noch am Nachmittag so zärtlich und leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte, schwebte in Lebensgefahr oder weilte vielleicht bald schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Weil er Kaya und diesem Jungen hier die Flucht ermöglichte; weil er Wort gehalten und alles getan hatte, um das Kind ihr zurück zu geben. Die dunkle, schneebedeckte Umgebung verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich zu beherrschen.

Der Sohn Beregonds bemerkte, wie aufgewühlt und erschüttert die junge Frau war und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie den Herrn Legolas sehr gern haben musste. Bergil war noch zu jung, um sich über Liebe Gedanken zu machen, denn in seinem Alter empfanden (und empfinden) die meisten Jungs solche Gefühle als albern und nervig. Doch der Anblick der schmerzerfüllten schönen Lady betrübte ihn, und so hakte er sich bei ihr unter und führte sie auf das Zelt zu, auf welches Elessar ihnen zugeteilt hatte. Nicht umsonst hatte er sein eigenes dafür ausgewählt, befand es sich doch in der Mitte des Lagers und war somit am sichersten. „Kommt, Milady, lasst uns hinein gehen und uns aufwärmen. Wenn jemand den Herrn Legolas da raushauen kann, dann unser König. Und der Herr Éomer ist auch ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner. Avelson und Ófnir werden sich die Zähne an ihnen ausbeißen."

Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, hätte der jungenhafte Optimismus sie sicherlich angesteckt. Doch nicht jetzt. Und so ließ Elinha sich von ihm wortlos zum Zelt ziehen, Kaya weiterhin fest an sich pressen. So plötzlich, wie Glück und Freude sie erfüllt hatten, so plötzlich war die Dunkelheit zurück, und sie betete, dass sie Legolas wiedersehen würde.

************************

Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch und für einige Momente wollte er sich in die Dunkelheit zurückfallen lassen, aus der er eben aufgetaucht war. Sie versprach Vergessen und vor allem keine Pein, und dies war mehr als nur verlockend. Sein Mund war trocken, ihm war übel und der Boden schien zu schwanken. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen wollte er nach der Stelle tasten, an der anscheinend ein kleiner Zwerg wild seinen Hammer schwang, aber er vermochte es nicht, seine Arme zu heben.

Als nächstes stellte er fest, dass diese in einer äußerst unangenehmen Haltung auf seinem Rücken lagen und dann spürte er Stricke, die scharf in seine Haut an den Handgelenken schnitten. Des weiteren begriff er, dass im Schnee lag, dass er auch seine Beine nicht bewegen konnte und dass er offensichtlich nicht alleine war. Stimmen drangen wie durch dichten Nebel in sein Bewusstsein; Stimmen von Menschen, die Westron sprachen, doch manche von ihnen redeten verzerrt. Nur langsam erkannte er, dass nicht alle Kehlen menschlicher Natur waren, sondern dass sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe auch jene Kreaturen aufhielten, die die erklärten Feinde der Elben waren: Orks!

Diese Erkenntnis weckte ihn genug, um die Schleier der Ohnmacht zu zerreißen und ihn mühsam die Augen öffnen zu lassen. Er war in einem Lager, soweit er das erkennen konnte, war an Händen und Füßen gefesselt und lag neben einer Stoffwand, die wohl zu einem Zelt gehörte. Einige niedrige Feuer brannten in nächster Umgebung und dazwischen sah er die, von Beinschienen und schweren Stiefel geschützten Beine von Menschen und Orks. Es schien Hektik zu herrschen und dem Hin- und Hereilen entnahm er, dass man sich wohl auf einen Kampf vorbereitete.

„Das alles wäre nicht nötig gewesen, wenn du nicht ausgerechnet jetzt dir einen Knappen zugelegt hättest. Einen Knappen, der nur aus einem Grund in deine Dienste trat: um dich nach Strich und Faden an der Nase herumzuführen!" Die aufgebrachte Stimme war inzwischen leicht vertraut und damit setzten Legolas' Erinnerungen wieder ein. Das letzte, was er noch mitbekommen hatte, war eine Bewegung hinter ihm gewesen, als er sich mit Avelson duellierte, und dann hatte ihn Schwärze umhüllt. Der Elb schloss die Augen, als ihm klar wurde, was geschehen war. Er war rücklings niedergeschlagen und gefangen genommen worden, befand sich nun gefesselt im Lager der Feinde und war zudem von Orks umringt, was seine Lage noch zusätzlich verschlimmerte. Ihm war nur zu bewusst, was ihn erwartete, und dieses Wissen weckte Grauen in ihm.

Gefahr war ihm nicht fremd, und dass eines Tages einmal der Moment kam, in dem ihn das Glück verlassen würde, stand außer Frage. Doch nun, als dieser Augenblick gekommen zu sein schien, bemächtigte sich Furcht seiner, die auch einen Tapfersten befallen konnte, der Folter und Tod gegenüber stand.

„Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass der Bengel lügt? Seine Bewunderung schien mir echt und auch jedes Wort, das er sprach", ereiferte sich ein anderer Mann, dessen Stimme er nicht kannte, und Avelson schnaubte zornig. „Du bist ein Narr, Ófnir, und wärst du nicht mein Bruder, würde ich dich für deine Dummheit bezahlen lassen!"

Legolas' Verstand arbeitete nur langsam, daher brauchte er einige Augenblicke bis er begriff, was er gehört hatte. Avelson und Ófnir waren _Brüder_? Aber… Ferethon hatte darüber nichts verlauten lassen. Ein Mitglied seiner Leibwache hatte er den Entführer Kayas genannt, und dass dieser sein Vertrauen missbraucht hätte. Es war unmöglich dass der Fürst Lossarnachs nicht von dem Familienband der beiden wusste, also hatte er diese Tatsache ganz bewusst verschwiegen – wie wahrscheinlich so vieles. Hätte er Avelson tatsächlich schon vor Wochen von seinen Pflichten entbunden, wie er Aragorn angegeben hatte, so hätte er niemals einen so nahen Blutsverwandten in einer solch wichtigen Position wie die der Leibgarde gelassen. Und dies bedeutete, dass Ferethon tatsächlich ein falsches Spiel getrieben hatte – von Anfang an.

„Das kleine Balg hat seinen Zweck doch erfüllt. Elessar hat Minas Tirith verlassen und in Kürze werden wir aufbrechen und ihn erledigen."

Avelson lachte gehässig auf. „Sicher, wenn die beiden Kinder erwischt werden, bevor sie Elessars Lager erreichen. Ansonsten wird er heldenhaft den Spieß umdrehen und hierher kommen."

„Und?" Ófnirs Tonfall verriet, dass er von der Denkungsweise seins Bruders keine allzu große Meinung hatte. „Dann erwarten wir ihn hier. Blazurg und die seinen werden ihm schon einen rechten Empfang bereiten. Wenn ich's recht überleg, so wäre dies sogar besser, denn in der Dunkelheit der Nacht vermögen die Orks ihre Kräfte erst richtig zu entfalten. Greift Elessar in Kürze an, so wird er den Morgen nicht mehr erleben. Er und die, die ihn begleiten." Der Tonfall wurde spöttisch. „Und du kannst endlich das Mädchen in dein Lager ziehen. Die Späher berichteten schließlich, dass sie Elessar begleitet hat."

Die Gedanken des Sindar-Elben überschlugen sich. Offensichtlich waren Kaya und Bergil bisher entkommen, was ihn beruhigte. Andererseits würde dies aber auch bedeuten, dass Estel hierher kam, alarmiert von dem pflichtbewussten Knaben, und dann konnte es gefährlich für ihn und die anderen werden. Und sollten die Ritter Gondors und Aragorn fallen – was Ilúvater verhindern möge – dann würde auch Elinha in die Gewalt Avelson geraten; etwas, was in Legolas Wut und Entsetzen schürte.

Schritte näherten sich ihm plötzlich, und noch bevor er die Krallen an seinem Kopf spürte, wusste er, dass es ein Ork war. Gestank und finstere Ausstrahlung verrieten ihn. Legolas wappnete sich, dennoch keuchte er auf, als er an den Haaren gepackt und grob in eine halbsitzende Position gezerrt wurde. „Du lauschst?" knurrte der Ork und der Thronerbe des Großen Grünwaldes bedachte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick. „_Nadorhuan, lasta lalaithamin_!" (Feiger Hund, höre mich lachen)

Die gelben Augen über ihm wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, bevor die freie Hand des Orks sich zur Faust ballte und an seinem Kinn landete. Für einen Moment verschwamm alles in seinem Blickfeld und dunkle Schatten wallten auf ihn zu, doch er drängte die nahende Bewusstlosigkeit zurück und straffte die Schultern.

„Was ist los?" schnappte Avelson gereizt ob des kleinen Tumults unweit von ihm, dann hellte sich seine Miene mit falscher Freundlichkeit auf. „Ah, endlich erwacht, der werte Prinz. Es ist schon erstaunlich, welch Einfluss so ein Schlag sogar auf einen elbischen Schädel zu nehmen vermag." Er kam näher, Ófnir an seiner Seite. Beide Männer trugen noch immer die Rüstung Gondors und Legolas' Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen bei diesem Anblick. Diese beiden Männer verdienten es nicht mehr, den Harnisch des Weißen Baums zu tragen.

Der Ork, der Thranduils Sohn schon zweimal aufgefallen war, trat ebenfalls hinzu; einige seiner Untergebenen begleiteten ihn. Avelson gab ihnen einen Wink und unmittelbar darauf wurde der Elb auf die Füße gezerrt, während die missgestalteten Klauen einiger Orks ihn festhielten und dafür sorgten, dass er auf den Beinen blieb. Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit nahmen zu, doch nichts davon war ihm anzusehen.

Der ehemalige Tributeintreiber musterte ihn von oben bis unten und ein höhnisches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Sieh mal an. Gefesselt sind wir wohl nicht mehr so mutig!"

Legolas hob eine Braue. „Rede du nicht von Mut, Verräter. Wäre ich ohne Stricke, würdest du anders sprechen. Doch so wagst du es Dinge zu sagen, die du anderenfalls dich nicht trauen würdest."

Avelson legte den Kopf schief. „Nennst du mich einen Feigling, Elb?" knurrte er und trat noch einen Schritt näher. „Es heißt doch, ihr vom Schönen Volk seid so weise. Wieso erkennst du dann nicht, in welcher Situation du dich befindest?"

„Die gleiche Frage könnte ich dir stellen, Mensch!" erwiderte der Erstgeborene eisig und mit nicht zu überhörender Verachtung.

Ófnir ahnte, was kommen würde. Er kannte seinen Bruder gut genug, um nicht die Wut zu spüren, die tief in ihm brodelte. Hier ging es nicht mehr ‚nur' noch um die erlittene persönliche Schmach. Hier war männliche Rivalität im Gange. Avelson war es gewöhnt das zu bekommen, was er wollte, doch das Mädchen, das er sich anscheinend ausgesucht hatte, war noch nicht sein eigen, weil der Elb sich eingemischt hatte und die letzten Tage viel Zeit mit der jungen Frau verbracht haben musste. Die Kleine hatte das Interesse des Prinzen geweckt und stand seinem Werben nicht ungeneigt gegenüber - ein schwerwiegender Grund mehr, warum Avelson den elbischen Königssohn hasste.

„Mir scheint, _mein Prinz_, Ihr müsst Euch über Eure Lage noch klar werden." Avelson sprach ruhig und Ófnir schnitt eine Grimasse, als die Faust seines Bruder nur einen Moment später die Magengrube des Elben traf. Anscheinend würde er nie lernen, sich zu beherrschen.

Blazurg und seine Untergebenen begannen zischelnd zu lachen, als die Knie ihres Gefangenen einknickten und er leise röchelnd nach Luft schnappte. Avelson lächelte grimmig und schlug erneut zu, doch zum dritten Schlag kam es nicht, denn Ófnir fiel ihm in den Arm. „Hör auf, Bruder, wir brauchen ihn lebend."

Zornig starrte Avelson ihn an. „Lass mich! Ich habe geschworen, dass dieser elbische Hund sterben wird, und das…"

„Nutze es, dass er Elessars Freund ist", unterbrach ihn Ferethons Berater. „Wenn Blazurgs Männer die beiden Bälger nicht erwischt haben, wird Elessar in Kürze hier sein. Dann ist _er_ unser Druckmittel!" Er nickte auf den keuchenden Elb hinunter, der Blut spuckte und nach Atem rang.

Blazurg kratzte sich mit einer Kralle das deformierte Kinn; Übelkeit erregende Vorfreude schimmerte in seinen gelben Augen. „Vielleicht kann er uns nähere Informationen über das Heer mitteilen, das wir erledigen wollen. Überlass ihn mir und meinen Untergebenen, Avelson, und in Kürze wird er singen wie ein Vögelchen." Die Fratze, die er dabei schnitt, konnte man nur schwerlich als Lächeln bezeichnen.

Legolas versuchte die Agonie in seinem Magen und in seiner Brust zu ignorieren, wo die Faust des Lossarnachers ihn getroffen hatte. Er hatte es knacken gespürt und wusste, dass er zumindest eine Rippe gebrochen haben musste. Und dass er in den nächsten Tagen, sollte er denn hier lebend heraus kommen, auf feste Nahrung würde verzichten müssen, war ihm auch klar. Sein Magen schien in Flammen zu stehen und die Welt drehte sich um ihn. Dennoch erreichten die Worte seiner Peiniger ihn, und eine eisige Hand griff nach seinem Inneren. Oh ja, Orks wussten, wie sie einen Elb brechen konnten – wenn sie genug Zeit dafür hatten. Letzteres wäre wahrscheinlich nicht der Fall, dennoch kroch Horror durch seine Adern bei dem Gedanken, was diese Ungeheuern mit ihm in Kürze anstellen würden.

Avelson blickte auf ihn hinab und machte sich unwillig von seinem Bruder los; seine Lippen waren zu einem blutleeren Strich zusammen gepresst. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Ófnir den Anschein erweckte klüger zu sein, als er. Und noch weniger mochte er es, wenn dieser auch noch Recht hatte. Er wischte sich mit einem Ärmel über die Nase – Hölle auch, war das kalt heute Nacht! – traf seine Entscheidung und wandte sich an Blazurg. „Er muss noch leben, wenn Elessar kommt. Bedenke dies bei deinem Verhör!" ordnete er an, und der Orkanführer nickte flüchtig.

„Wie du befiehlst!" Er wandte sich an seine Untergebenen. „Nehmt ihn mit!"

Legolas fühlte, wie er durch den Schnee geschleift wurde, und trachtete danach, das Grauen zu beherrschen, das ihn nun wirklich befiel. Nur zu genau war er sich im Klaren, was ihn erwartete und seine Seele stieß einen stummen Hilfeschrei aus, noch bevor er es verhindern konnte: _‚Estel!'_

******************

Die Aufregung im Lager ihrer Entführer, hatte die Bewohner Grünfelds aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Thalon hatte wieder das Stückchen Stoff aus dem gelösten Astloch gezogen und schaute nun hindurch auf jene, die sie ihrer Häuser und ihrer Freiheit beraubt hatten. Einige Feuer waren höher geschürt worden und mehrere Fackeln steckten im Schnee; beleuchteten die Zelte und das nähere Umfeld. Und so war ihm auch nicht entgangen, dass die Orks und die aufständischen Ritter, die Avelson um sich geschart hatte, einen Gefangenen ins Lager brachten, der sich bei näherem Hinsehen als der Elbenprinz Legolas entpuppte, den die Lossarnacher in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten, als er vor einigen Tagen sie gegen die Schergen des Tributeintreibers verteidigte.

Das Herz war Thalon schwer geworden, als er den Elb erkannte und die bedrückte Stimmung hatte sich wieder in Schrecken verwandelt, als er leise seine Freunde und Nachbarn darüber informierte. Doch nun zuckte er schwer zusammen, als er beobachtete, wie Avelson zuerst auf den elbischen Freund des Königs einschlug und schließlich einige Orks ihn mit sich zerrten. „Sie werden ihn foltern", flüsterte er und leise Ausrufe des Entsetzens hallten durch die stinkende, feuchte Kälte im Innern des Schiffes.

„Aber… wenn der Herr Legolas hier ist, dann muss doch auch König Elessar und seine Ritter in der Nähe sein. Nicht allein ist der Elb uns gefolgt, so viel ist sicher!" sagte einer der Bauern. Thalon nickte.

„Ja, unwahrscheinlich ist's, dass der Herr Legolas ohne ein Heer hier ist. Doch noch ist weit und breit nichts von den Rittern des Königs zu sehen und wann immer sie auch eintreffen, wird es für unseren Beschützer zu spät sein. Grausam sind die Orks, doch am schlimmsten sind sie zu den Angehörigen des Schönen Volkes. Schreckliches wird der Prinz erleiden, wenn nicht schnellstens Hilfe kommt."

Einige der Ketten klirrten, als mehrere Bauer sich schwerfällig erhoben; Muskeln und Sehnen verkrampft von dem langen Hocken in mangelnder Wärme.

„Dann werden wir ihm helfen!"

„Recht hast du, Aghorir. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass sie den Herrn Legolas quälen."

„Wir schulden ihm viel, und selbst, wenn er nicht zu unserem Schutz herbei geeilt wäre, so könnt' ich's doch nicht mit ansehen, wie diese Kreaturen Mordors einen Elb peinigen."

Zustimmung erklang und noch mehr Männer erhoben sich.

„Verhindern werden wir es!"

„Keine Klinge und keine Klaue soll ihn verletzen!"

„Kein Elbenblut wird fließen! Das schwöre ich!"

„Lang genug haben wir uns geduckt und nichts zu unternehmen gewagt. Nun soll dieses Gezücht uns kennen lernen!"

Die Stimmung heizte sich an, und selbst jene, die vorsichtig waren und fragten, was sie denn tun sollten, gefesselt wie sie waren, ließen sich anstecken. Sogar die Frauen erhoben ihre Stimmen und waren entschlossen, irgendwie den Elb zu beschützen, und selbst die Kinder ballten mutig ihre kleinen und größeren Hände zu Fäusten. Doch es war Thalon, der die Idee hatte, was sie in ihrer Situation unternehmen könnten, um Schlimmeres am Ufer zu verhindern: eine Ablenkung. Sollte Avelson glauben, dass sie alle den Ausbruch versuchten, so würde er die Orks benötigen, um sie im Schach zu halten und sie würden von dem Erstgeborenen in der nächsten Zeit ablassen, bis vielleicht doch noch der König eintraf. Denn dass dieser hier war um sie zu retten, daran zweifelte niemand.

Die Ketten benutzend, schlugen sie mit ihnen auf die Planken ein und einigen gelang es sogar, durch Treten und Zerren die Verankerung ihrer eisernen Fesseln an Wand und Boden genug zu lockern, um diese aus dem Holz zu reißen, denn das Schiff war alt und hatte seine besten Jahre bereits weit hinter sich gelassen. Dabei schrieen und tobten die Lossarnacher, was die Stimmbänder hergaben, und als das erste Fackellicht durch den Niedergang fiel und einige von Avelsons Männern erschienen, stürzten jene sich auf sie, die sich hatten befreien können. Wut und Hoffnung überbrückten Erschöpfung und Entbehrungen, und so kam es, dass die wenigen Bauern, die sich ungehindert bewegen konnten, die wenigen Schergen Avelsons überwältigten. Dabei nahmen sie keine Rücksicht, denn auch ihnen hatte man keine Gnade gezeigt. Die erbeuteten Waffen an sich nehmend, blieb einer zurück und befreite nach und nach die noch gefesselten, während die anderen hinauf eilten. Und jeder, der nicht länger an das Schiff gekettet war, stürmte ebenfalls an Deck.

Thalon war einer der ersten und wild blickte er um sich. Einige der Orkwachen, die an Bord waren, wurden soeben von seinen Kameraden in den Anduin geworfen und am Ufer wurde Alarm gegeben. Mit grimmiger Freude sah er, wie der Anführer der Orks jene, die sich um die am Boden liegende Gestalt des Elben geschart hatten, zum Schiff befahl und umklammerte das erbeutete Schwert fester.

„Auf geht's, Männer und Frauen. Ruht nicht eher, bis sie alle beschäftigt sind und unser König kommt!" Dann streckte er das Schwert in die Luft; die alte Verletzung in seinem einen Bein, die ihn für den Rest seines Lebens zum Humpeln verdammt hatte, vergessend. „Für den Herrn Legolas!" – Ein Kampfschrei, der rasch von den anderen aufgenommen wurde.

************************

Avelson war zusammen gefahren, als er den plötzlichen Lärm vom Schiff her hörte. Auch Ófnir, der schweigend neben ihm gestanden hatte, riss verblüfft die Augen auf. „Sie versuchen einen Aufstand!" sagte er verwundert und sein Bruder gab sofort Befehl an einige seiner Männer, für Ruhe zu sorgen. Sicher wähnten die beiden sich, denn die Bauern und ihre Familien waren entkräftet und zudem angekettet, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie trotzdem nicht zu unterschätzen waren.

Als nun an Deck mehr und mehr Gefangene erschienen, die sich irgendwie von ihren Ketten befreit hatten – oder diese zwar noch trugen, sie aber als Waffe benutzten – dämmerte es beiden, dass dies hier keine Kleinigkeit war. Und nachdem sie den Schlachtruf der Bauern vernahmen, wussten sie, was diese Menschen dazu angestachelt hatte, ihr Los noch einmal ändern zu wollen: Der Elb. Sie kämpften nicht für sich, sondern für den verfluchten Erstgeborenen, den Blazurg ‚verhören' ließ.

Lauthals fluchend eilte der ehemalige Tributeintreiber zu dem Orkanführer, der soeben seinen Untergebenen befahl, die Aufständischen wieder einzufangen. Er zog Blazurg an dessen Arm herum, ignorierte das zornige Zischen, und machte mit dem Kopf eine Geste in Richtung flussaufwärts. „Wenn Elessar jetzt kommen sollte, steht es schlecht um unseren Plan. Sieh zu, dass du dieses Pack wieder unter Kontrolle bringst." Sein Blick fiel auf Legolas, der mit starren Gesicht im Schnee lag. Seine Tunika war zerrissen und zeigte hier und da Blut, doch nichts war ihm anzusehen, was er empfand. „Redet er?"

„Meine Jungs waren gerade dabei, es ihm ein wenig wärmer werden zu lassen, als diese Bauern dort losschlugen." Er deutete auf eine Fackel, die neben dem Elb im Boden steckte und Avelson wusste, was Blazurg damit meinte.

„Macht weiter, sobald dieses Gesindel wieder eingepfercht ist." Er hob eine Braue. „Oder vielleicht sollte ich weiter machen, bis deine Männer wieder Zeit dafür haben."

Der Orkanführer knurrte leise. „Warte es ab, Avelson und misch dich nicht ein. Du beleidigst sonst meine Jungs, was du sicherlich nicht willst."

Der Lossarnacher runzelte die Stirn. „Droh mir nicht, Blazurg."

„Ich drohe dir nicht, sondern mache dich darauf aufmerksam, dass wir Verbündete sind, die einander _respektieren_!" Damit wandte er sich ab und bellte etwas laut in seiner eigenen Mundart. Es war doch nicht zu glauben, dass ein paar Handvoll Bauern einen ganzen Trupp Orks abwehrten! Schimpfend stapfte er zu ihnen; seine klauenartige Hand schloss sich um sein Kampfbeil. Er würde es diesen Menschlingen zeigen! Niemand wagte es ungestraft, ihn und seine Jungs heraus zu fordern.

*******************

Legolas versuchte so ruhig und gleichmäßig wie möglich zu atmen, während Erleichterung ihn wie eine warme Woge umspülte. Die Schnitte und Abschürfungen, die ihm von seinen Peinigern beigebracht worden waren, schmerzten zwar, waren aber nur klein im Gegensatz zu dem, was ihm als nächstes gedroht hatte. Feuer konnte so vieles sein – von einer Wärmequelle bis hin zu einem Licht im Dunkeln – doch es konnte auch zu etwas Bösen werden, wenn es als Waffe benutzt wurde. Nichts bereitete mehr Qualen, als ihm ausgesetzt zu sein, und der Elbenprinz war für jeden Augenblick dankbar, der diese Tortur hinaus zögerte.

Und als er den Kampfruf der Menschen hörte, erfüllte Zuneigung ihn. Sie kämpften nicht für sich, sondern für ihn. Sie wagten den Aufstand und somit den Tod, um ihn zu beschützen, und das berührte ihn zutiefst. Gleichzeitig erwachte aber auch neue Furcht in ihm, denn so mancher von diesen tapferen Sterblichen, die bereits so viel durch gemacht hatten, würde das Sonnenlicht des neuen Tages wohl nicht mehr erblicken.

Sein Blick fand Avelson, der unweit von ihm stand, einige harte Worte mit dem Anführer des Orkgezüchts wechselte und sich schließlich ihm zuwandte, als Blazurg zu den seinen eilte. Die dunklen Augen des Lossarnachers bohrten sich in die seinen, während Ärger ihn hatte erblassen lassen. „Dieses Pack versucht dich zu retten, Elb, aber das vermag niemand mehr."

Legolas hob spöttisch eine Braue. „Aragorn wird dich zertreten wie einen Wurm, der du bist. Niemand, auch deine Orkfreunde nicht, werden seinem Schwert und den Klingen seiner Ritter entkommen."

Der ehemalige Tributeintreiber lachte höhnisch auf, bevor er ihm heftig in die Seite trat. „Eigentlich ist es schade, dass du den Fall deines Freundes nicht mehr erleben wirst, aber man kann nicht alles haben." Voller Genugtuung schaute er auf die gekrümmte Gestalt am Boden nieder. „Du wirst froh sein, wenn es zu Ende ist, Elbenhund. Verlass dich darauf."

Ófnir, der langsam zu ihm getreten war, berührte ihn an der Schulter und zeigte an das Ufer und auf das Schiff; dem Gefangenen würdigte er keines Blickes. „Schau!"

Avelson folgte seinem ausgestreckten Finger und brummte leise. „Das war's. Dummes Gesindel! Als ob sie eine Chance gegen uns hätten."

Legolas, der nach Luft rang, Blut schmeckte und die erneute Agonie in seiner Seite zu ignorieren versuchte, brauchte nicht hinzusehen um zu wissen, was geschah: Die Orks hatten die Bewohner Grünfelds wieder überwältigt und er wagte sich nicht vorzustellen, was nun diese Menschen erwartete. Avelson würde ein Exempel an ihnen vornehmen; das stand für ihn außer Frage.

Avelson winkte drei der Orks näher. „Passt auf ihn!" befahl er, auf Legolas zeigend; dann ging er mit finsterer Miene in die Richtung des Ufers; sein Bruder begleitete ihn. Zynisch und drohend schaute er die zusammen getriebenen, und von Speeren und Pfeilen in Schach gehaltenen Menschen an, die blass, verschmutzt, teilweise verletzt und sich gegenseitig stützend ihn mit zornigen Blicken bedachten. Für einen Moment legte Stille sich über das Lager, dann erhob der ehemalige Tributeintreiber seine Stimme:

„Welchen Unfug ihr angestellt habt, brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen. Und dass ihr dafür zahlen müsst, bedarf auch keiner Worte. Da sich aber auch Frauen und Kinder unter euch befinden, will ich gnädig sein. Wenn fünf von euch sich freiwillig für die verdiente Bestrafung melden, so will ich die anderen schonen." Er sah in die Runde. „Wer hat Mut genug, sich für die anderen anzubieten?"

Thalon starrte ihn hasserfüllt an und spuckte vor ihm aus. „Großherzigkeit und Fairnis spielst du uns vor, verdammter Bastard, dabei ist dein Herz kalt und hart wie Stein und du erfreust dich am Leid anderer. Nimm mich, um deine Freude zu befriedigen, und lass die anderen und den Herrn Legolas in Ruhe."

Avelson blickte über die Schulter zurück zu dem Elb und lachte kurz auf. „Um das Spitzohr macht ihr euch mehr Sorgen, als um euer eigenes Wohl, ihr Narren. Ihn kann keiner mehr retten, aber vier weitere von euch zumindest eure Frauen und Kinder." Er fixierte wieder die Bauern. „Also, noch vier weitere und…"

„ER KOMMT!" brüllte da Cynwrig, der als Späher außerhalb des Lagers Wache gehalten hatte und soeben im gestreckten Galopp zurückkehrte. „ELESSAR KOMMT!"

Avelson fuhr herum und ein freudiger Ausdruck breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Pünktlich zum Schauspiel kommt er." Er wandte sich Blazurg zu, der ihn und Ófnir begleitete, als er sich vom Ufer wieder entfernte. „Ein paar deiner Jungs soll dieses Pack hier in Schach halten und auf es weiterhin zielen. Nichts wagen wird der König, wenn das Leben dieses armseligen Gesindels dadurch gefährden wäre." Sein Augenmerk fiel auf Thranduils Sohn und rasch trat er auf ihn zu. „Hoffnung sehe ich in deinen Augen, doch wie immer diese Nacht ausgehen mag, für dich gibt es kein Morgen." Er sah wieder den Anführer der Orks an, als er mit klarer, fester Stimme fortfuhr: „Ich brauche zwei deiner Warge und ihrer Reiter. Je eine Schlinge sollen sie an ihren Sätteln befestigen, lang genug, um diese am Boden zu haben."

Blazurg runzelte seine dunkle Stirn, dann begriff er und gab ein bellendes Lachen von sich. „Den Befehl befolge ich gerne!"

Und noch jemand begriff, was Avelson sich erdacht hatte. Und als drei Orks Legolas auf die Füße zerrten und zwei der Warge in seine Richtung geführt wurden, ergriff Panik den Elb. Verletzungen und Schmerzen in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins verdrängend, begann er sich zu wehren – trotz Fesseln und den harten Klauen, die ihn zu halten versuchten. Oh ja, er wusste nun, wie er sterben sollte und nicht so sehr der Tod selbst, sondern die Art, wie es geschehen sollte, spülte jeden klaren Gedanken fort.

Avelson und Blazurg wandten sich erstaunt um, als hinter ihnen der verzweifelte Kampf des Elben begann, und es waren sieben Orks notwendig, ihn zu bändigen. Die Todesangst verlieh dem Erstgeborenen ungeahnte Kräfte, doch auch diese waren nicht genug gegen feste Hanfseile und so viele Hände, die ihn hielten und zu Boden drückten. Aber Legolas gab nicht auf und als die beiden Warge heran waren griff er erneut an, kaum, dass die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken zerschnitten waren, um seine Hände nach vorne zu binden. Das eisige Grauen, das sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, ließ ihn nur noch handeln. Ob Speer, Klinge oder Pfeil – alles wäre gnädiger als buchstäblich zerrissen zu werden.

„Ihr werdet doch wohl _einen_ Elb überwinden können!" rief Avelson ungeduldig und schaute sich im Lager um. Die meisten Orks bildeten einen weit ausladenden Bogen, der sich um das angreifende Heer Aragorns schließen sollte. Die restlichen Orks standen in einer Pfeilspitzeneinheit beieinander und jeder von ihnen hielt seine Waffen bereit. Die Fackeln und die rasch hoch aufgeschürten und auch neu entzündeten Feuer beschienen den Platz, auf dem sich in Kürze alles entscheiden würde.

Legolas' Atem flog und namenlose Furcht erfüllte ihn, als seine Hände ihm über den Kopf gezwungen und an der Schlinge des ersten Wargs gefesselt wurden. Sein Herz schlug zum Zerspringen und eisiges Entsetzen kroch durch seine Adern, überflutete seine Seele und seinen Geist, als seine Beine an der Schlinge des zweiten Wargs gebunden wurden. Sein Blick wanderte verzweifelt hinauf zum dunklen Himmel, der von den restlichen Nebelschwaden und hohen Wolken bedeckt wurde. Noch nicht einmal die Sterne würde er ein letztes Mal sehen können, bevor der Tod ihn holte. Die Hände zu Fäusten ballend und um eine ausdruckslose Miene bemüht, biss er sich auf die Lippen. _‚Ilúvatar, gib mir Kraft dies hier würdevoll durchzustehen!'_ betete er stumm, während Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg, die nicht von den Schlägen und dem Tritt herrührte. _‚Varda, hilf mir!'_

Er versuchte sich gegen das nun unvermeidlich Kommende und gegen den unerträglichen Schmerz zu wappnen, der ihn erwartete, sobald die beiden Orks ihre Reittiere antrieben, und schmeckte bittere Galle, doch Avelson hob die Hand und befahl, abzuwarten.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Elessar das beste verpasst, oder?" rief er spöttisch und blickte von oben auf den Elb hinunter, dessen Miene wieder starr geworden war, doch in dessen Augen er hier und da einen Funken der Todesangst sah, die er durchlitt. „Gehofft hast du, dass das Erscheinen des Königs dich retten wird, doch das Gegenteil wird der Fall sein. Sein Kommen bedeutet deinen Tod. Ich bin gespannt, wie viel du erträgst, bis ich dich schreien höre!" Damit wandte er sich ab und ging zu seinem Pferd, welches sein Bruder ihn brachte. „Bleib bei den Gefangenen, Ófnir. Sollte Elessar sich zu etwas Törichten hinreißen lassen, dann lass einige von ihnen erschießen – als Warnung, wie ernst wir es meinen."

Er schwang sich auf sein Ross und zog sein Schwert. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

********************

Aragorn hatte seine Freunde und Ritter zur höchsten Eile angetrieben, kaum, dass sie die noch letzten lebenden Verfolger der beiden Kinder zur Strecke gebracht hatten. Jeder Faser seines Seins sagte ihm, dass der Elb, den er wie einen Bruder liebte, in höchster Gefahr schwebte, und ihm war beinahe, als hätte die Seele Legolas' vor einiger Zeit nach ihm gerufen.

Andúrils Griff fest umklammernd lenkte er Brego über ein Stück freies Gelände entlang des Anduin und erhöhte nochmals den Schenkeldruck, als er zwischen den Stämmen eines kleinen Hains das flackernde Licht von Feuer sah. Da wusste er, dass sie das Lager des Feindes erreichten und wie auf einen stummen Befehl hin, teilten sich die Reiter auf und bildeten eine Angriffsformation.

Brego schnaubte unruhig, als seine feine Nüstern den Geruch der Warge aufnahmen und auch Arod wieherte leise. „Da ist das verdammte Pack!" knurrte Gimli, der an Estels rechter Seite ritt. „Wenn sie dem Jungen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt haben, dann wird meine Axt nicht eher ruhen, bis nicht einer von ihnen noch am leben ist!"

Aragorn nickte grimmig und gab das Zeichen, die Pferde zum Trab zu zügeln. Er fühlte, dass es ein großer Fehler wäre, einfach das gegnerische Lager zu stürmen. Und so lenkte er seine Männer um den Hain herum und näherte sich den Gegnern, während die Ritter eine breite Angriffslinie bildeten.

Doch das, was sich Estels Blicken bot, kaum dass er nahe genug heran war, ließ ihn innehalten, während eine kalte Faust nach seinem Herzen griff und es presste bis er glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Unwillkürlich sah er vor seinen inneren Augen die Traumbilder aufziehen, die ihn vor einigen Nächten, als Éomer in Minas Tirith eintraf, aus den Schlaf gerissen hatten. Und nun wusste er auch, dass sie eine Warnung gewesen waren, denn die hellhaarige Gestalt, die in seinem Traum am Boden gelegen hatte und der Ruf, den er in jener Nacht zu hören gemeint hatte, waren zur Wirklichkeit geworden. Dort, nahe des Ufers, lag Legolas, mit Händen und Füßen jeweils an einen Warg gefesselt, und da wusste Aragorn, dass der Elb tatsächlich in höchster Not nach ihm gerufen hatte.

Doch das, was der gondorische König in den Augen seines Freundes las, als dieser ihn ansah, war weder Hoffnung noch Erleichterung, sondern Resignation und Verzweiflung. Und als ein hoch gewachsener, breitschultrige Mann in der Rüstung Gondors unweit von ihm falsch lächelte und die Hand hob, erkannte Aragorn, dass er Legolas wahrscheinlich nicht die Rettung, sondern den Tod brachte…

TBC…

Ops… gaaaanz schnell in Deckung geh und hinter einem Schild vorsichtig hervor schau. Ich weiß, ihr hasst mich jetzt. Schon wieder so ein gemeiner Cliffhanger und euer Vorwurf, dass ich euch ‚gerne' quäle scheint sich ja nun endgültig zu bestätigen. Aber seid mal ehrlich, so könnt ihr doch am besten mit unseren Lieblingselb mitleiden, oder?

Okay, ich bin schon still.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und würde mich riesig über ein paar Reaktionen freuen.

Ich verspreche, dass das nächste am Wochenende kommt. So lange werdet ihr doch wohl noch durchhalten, oder? (Lach).

Viele liebe Grüße

Eure Lywhn


	33. Die Stärke der Freundschaft

_Halli-hallo, ihr Lieben,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich bisher nicht weiter gepostet habe, denn ich habe die Story parallel bei der deutschen Fanfiktion-Seite eingestellt und irgendwie versäumt. Die Geschichte ist auf der anderen Page bereits fertig geschrieben, aber um alles komplett zu machen, werde ich nun in kürzeren Abständen die noch fehlenden Kapitel hier ebenfalls hochladen._

_Das letzte Kapitel war wohl recht spannend, wie (grins). Aber dann wartet mal diese hier ab: ACTION! Also tief durchatmen, Nägel bitte ganz lassen, keine Panik und… rann an den Speck._

_Viel Spaß,_

_ein riesiges, dickes Daaaanke für all die Reviews, auch, wenn die Story hier auf Eis lag,_

_Eure Lywhn_

**32. Kapitel – Die Stärke der Freundschaft**

Die Natur schien ihren Atem angehalten zu haben und selbst die Bäume wirkten wie erstarrt, als nahe ihrer Wurzeln ein Kind der Sterne zwischen den kalten Schatten gefangen war und sie seine Not auf eine Weise spürten, wie kein Mensch es je verstehen würde. Selbst das Rauschen des Flusses schien leiser geworden zu sein, als ob das Wasser eine Seele besitzen und mit jenen leiden würde, denen die Bedrohung der dunklen Geschöpfe galt.

Aragorns Gedanken überschlugen sich und nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass die ihn begleitenden Männer alle, wie sie waren, ebenfalls ihre Rösser gezügelt hatten und auf die Wargreiter und ihr auserkorenes Opfer starrten. Gimli, der auf Arod nach wie vor neben ihm war, keuchte unterdrückt auf, als er seinen Freund erblickte und sein warmes Herz in der rauen Schale einen Stich erhielt, als würde es von einem Dolch hineinbohrt. Doch, wie gesagt, nichts von alle dem wurde Estel wirklich gewahr, denn sein Verstand suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg für sie alle und seinen elbischen Freund, dessen Leben an einem seidenen Haar hing.

„Wenn Ihr Legolas tötet, was soll mich dann noch daran hindern, Euch nicht auf der Stelle ins Grab zu befördern?" wandte er sich an den Ritter vor sich, in dem er Avelson vermutete.

Sein Gegenüber hielt in der Geste inne, von der der Dúnadan ahnte, was ihre Vollendung bedeutet hätte, und ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über die kantigen Züge Avelsons. „Ganz einfach, mein König. Nicht nur dem Elb, sondern auch diesem Pack aus Lossarnach gilt Eure Sorge, und Ihr würdet doch nicht das Leben dieser Bauernkinder riskieren, indem Ihr angreift?" Er deutete zu der Gruppe von zerlumpten und verdreckten Gestalten, die eng zusammen gedrängt von einigen Orks unweit des Anduin und des Laufstegs standen, der auf das vermeintliche Handelsschiff führte. „Nur ein Pfeil aus Euren Reihen, nur ein erhobenes Schwert, und meine Orkverbündeten werden zuerst die Kinder niederstrecken, dann die Älteren, denn beide sind für unsere anderen Verbündeten von nur geringem Wert. Dann kommen die Frauen dran und…"

„Ein feiner Ritter seid Ihr mir, dass Ihr Euch hinter Kindern und Frauen verstecken müsst", grollte Gimli, dessen Hände leicht zuckten – ein eindeutiger Beweis, dass der berüchtigte Zwergenzorn in ihm erwacht war, der vor nichts Halt machte.

„Da muss ich dem Meister Zwerg Recht geben!" schaltete sich da Ferethon ein und brach zum ersten Mal seit langem sein beleidigtes Schweigen. „In meinen Diensten standet Ihr, Avelson, und hattet alle Privilegien, die Euer Amt mit sich brachte." Er trieb sein Pferd an und näherte sich im Schritt dem Lossarnacher; dabei genau sehend, wie Elessars Griff um seines Schwertes Griff sich verstärkte. „Doch was muss ich nun erleben?" fuhr er fort und brachte sein Pferd vor dem Avelsons zum Stehen. „Ihr verschleppt Menschen aus unserem Lehen, nehmt den Sohn Thranduils gefangen, droht mit seinem Tod und versucht den König zu erpressen." Die beiden Männer sahen sich fest an und die Anspannung in der Luft erreichte ein kaum noch zu ertragendes Maß.

Dann, plötzlich, lächelte Ferethon, wandte sein Reittier und hielt es an der Seite des ehemaligen Tributeintreibers, dem er eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Und nicht enttäuscht hast du mein Vertrauen in dich und deine Fähigkeiten! Mein Dank ist dir gewiss."

Hätte jemand Aragorn eine Ohrfeige versetzt, das Gefühl hätte nicht viel anders sein können, welches ihn nun durchrann. Also doch! Er hatte es geahnt, nein, _gewusst_, und hatte sich dennoch in die Irre führen lassen. Éomer, der sich links von ihm befand, knurrte etwas äußerst Unschickliches, während Gimli einen ganzen Schwall zwergischer Flüche von sich gab, die noch nie zuvor eines Menschen Ohr erreichten.

König und Lehnsfürst sahen sich an, und Ferethon ließ seine Maske von vorgespielter Empörung und Frustration fallen. Ein siegesgewisses Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, während er mit grimmiger Genugtuung den Herrscher Gondors anblickte. „Eure Zeit ist abgelaufen, Waldläufer! Ihr habt nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Ihr und die Euren ergeben sich, oder aber das Blut Unschuldiger wird das Ufer und das Wasser des Anduin rot färben."

Kein Wort kam über Aragorns Lippen, doch der Ausdruck seiner nun stahlgrauen Augen hätte sogar so manchen Ork in die Flucht geschlagen, während seine Züge wie aus Stein gemeißelt schienen. Es war Gimli, der erneut das Temperament seines Volkes unter Beweis stellte.

„Und was dann, du armseliger Abklatsch eines Würdenträgers? Willst du gegen ganz Gondor kämpfen? Sobald man in Minas Tirith erfährt, was geschehen ist, werden Faramir und…"

„Noch ein Wort, Zwerg, und es war dein letztes! Nicht vergessen habe ich deinen Faustschlag und deine Demütigung oben auf der Veste, und sei versichert, dass du dafür noch zahlen wirst!" schnappte der Fürst Lossarnachs und sofort richteten sich einige Orkpfeile auf den Naugrim. „Und was Minas Tirith betrifft: Dies ist längst in unserer Hand." Zufrieden sah er, wie des Königs Gesicht noch blasser wurde. „Während Ihr, Elessar, mit diesen verblendeten Männern in Rüstung los gezogen seid, um ein paar Bauern zu retten, haben unsere Verbündeten sich in die Stadt geschlichen und die Königshallen und die Zitadelle besetzt. Eure Gemahlin und Eure Freunde, die in Minas Tirith zurück blieben, sind in unserer Gewalt und es liegt an Euch, was aus ihnen und dem Bauerngesindel da hinter mir wird. Aber entscheidet rasch. Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, das Orks nicht gerade geduldig sind."

Hinter den Schläfen Aragorn pochte es, während hilflose Wut angesichts der ganzen Situation und Angst um Arwen ihn heiß und kalt durchströmten. Das konnte nicht sein! Das war eine infame Lüge dieses Wahnsinnigen, um ihn – Isildurs Erbe – zum Aufgeben zu bewegen. „Man kann den Weißen Turm und die Zitadelle nicht einfach nehmen!" erwiderte er, noch bevor er sich selbst Einhalt gebieten konnte. Seine Stimme war schneidend. „Selbst ein Heer von Zehntausend würde dies nicht vermögen, sogar dann nicht, wenn sie es bis zum obersten Ring der Stadt schaffen würden."

Ein selbstgefälliges Lachen entrang sich Ferethon. „Narr! Natürlich kamen sie nicht als Angreifer in die Stadt, sondern getarnt als Mimenspieler und Gaukler. Doch in ihren Wagen befanden sich keine Kostüme, sondern Männer. Männer, die besonders Euch Tod und Verderben geschworen haben, nachdem ihr so viele von ihnen in den Häfen von Pelargir erschlugt." Er machte eine kleine, eindrucksvolle Pause, bevor er fortfuhr: „Die Korsaren von Umbar waren noch nie gut auf Gondor zu sprechen, doch dass Ihr, der Zwerg, der Elb und das herbei gerufene Totenheer den ausgesandten Teil ihrer Flotte vernichtetet, hat ihre Wut ins Unermessliche geschürt. Und ihr neuer oberster Kapitän, Miövitnis – der Meerwolf – hat doppelten Grund, Euch das Lebenslicht auszupusten. Zwei Vettern verlor er durch Euch und viele gute Kameraden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er die Angenehmlichkeiten der Königshallen momentan genießt und sich sicherlich auch mit den schöneren Frauen Eures Haushalts vergnügt."

Dies war ein zusätzlicher verbaler Schlag, der ganz allein darauf zielte, Aragorns Furcht zu steigern. Und er hatte Erfolg damit. Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass Arwen sich vielleicht wirklich in den Händen eines Korsarenführers befand und ihn ‚erdulden' musste, drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

Éomer blinzelte unter halb gesenkten Lidern zu seinem Freund, dessen Wut so offen brannte wie eine frisch entzündete Pechfackel. Die Hand, die er um den Schwertgriff gelegt hatte, zitterte und der Rohir wusste, dass nur ein Funken genügte und der Dúnadan würde sich in einen todbringenden Sturm verwandeln. Und er konnte es verstehen, denn auch ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken bei der Vorstellung, Minas Tirith könnte wirklich in die Hände der Korsaren gefallen sein. Und an seine Schwester wollte er erst gar nicht denken, sonst würde es auch mit seiner Beherrschung zu Ende sein. Daher blickte er konzentriert auf ihre Gegner, um sich einen Überblick zu schaffen. Rund zwei oder drei Dutzend Orks hatten sie den Spuren nach erwartet, doch sie waren mehr. Viel mehr. Und daraus gab es nur einen Schluss zu ziehen: sie waren tagsüber auf dem Schiff transportiert worden, was auch erklärte, wie sie sich in der Sonne hatten bewegen können, ohne ernsthaft geschwächt zu werden. Auf jeden von den Männern, die Aragorn begleitet hatten, kamen ein oder zwei Orks und das war ein Umstand, der die ganze Situation noch verschärfte.

„Was ist, mein König? Hat es Euch die Sprache verschlagen?" Ferethons Tonfall verriet deutlich seinen Spott, während er beinahe befehlend auf Aragorn zeigte. „Werft Euer Schwert weg und ergebt Euch, oder Euer Elbenfreund wird als erster für Eure Sturheit bezahlen."

„Wenn der Mistkerl nicht den Jungen hätte, würde ich ihm mit meiner Axt den Schädel spalten!" grollte Gimli leise in seinen Bart und seine kleinen, dunklen Augen schossen Blitze auf den Fürsten und dessen äußerst zufrieden wirkenden Handlanger. Bei Aule, was kostete es ihn an Kraft nicht loszustürmen, um den Elb irgendwie zu befreien. Seine Liebe zu Legolas war, wie die Aragorns, vergleichbar mit der zu einem Bruder, und sein zwergisches Blut geriet ins Kochen als er sah, welche Pein sein Freund in jedem Augenblick durchlitt. Denn die schlanke Gestalt des Erstgeborenen war zwischen den beiden Wargen viel zu sehr gestreckt und die Fesseln schnitten in seine Haut, wie er sogar über der Entfernung gewahr wurde.

Auch Estels Blick glitt durch das Lager zu Legolas, dessen Brustkorb sich schwer hob und senkte – das einzige Zeichen, das die Furcht verriet, die in ihm toben musste. Selten hatte er jemand mit solchen Mut wie diesen Erstgeborenen getroffen, und er wusste, dass nicht die Angst vor dem Tod Legolas beherrschte, sondern das Grauen davor, wie er sterben sollte.

Stumm schauten die von Schmerz dunkel gewordenen blauen Augen ihn an, bevor der Sindar-Elb kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte, soweit in ihm dies in dieser Position, in der er lag, überhaupt möglich war. Dem ehemaligen Waldläufer entging nicht, dass sein Freund verwundet war und dass diese Verletzungen von einer Folterung stammen mussten. Und nun war Thranduils Sohn an zwei Wölfe Mordors festgebunden und hatte einen unvorstellbaren qualvollen Tod vor Augen; dennoch riet er ihm wortlos, nicht auf die Forderung einzugehen, was sein sicheres Ableben zur Folge haben würde. Selbstlos wie immer war der Elb, der ein Teil seiner Seele war, und die Qual in Aragorns Innern nahm zu.

Die Pflicht verlangte, dass er sich nicht erpressen lassen durfte, egal, welch persönlichen Verlust er dafür auch hinnehmen musste. Er war der König Gondors und damit der erste Diener seines Volkes. Er war dessen Hüter und Führer, und die Menschen vertrauten ihm nicht nur, sondern ihr Schicksal war seine Verantwortung. Doch der Mensch, der Freund des Elbenprinzen, in ihm schrie gepeinigt auf bei dem Gedanken, was Legolas erwartete, wenn er nicht nachgab.

Und Arwen? Was wurde aus ihr, wenn er sich ergab? Oder: was wurde aus ihr, wenn er _nicht_ die Waffen streckte? Was würde aus den Menschen in Minas Tirith werden, aus den Frauen, Kindern und Männern, die vielleicht sehnsüchtig auf eine Rettung durch ihn warteten – genau wie jene dort unten am Ufer? Egal, wie er es drehte und wendete: jede Entscheidung war falsch, doch er musste eine treffen. Hier und jetzt.

Gimli grummelte neben ihm, doch nur flüchtig bemerkte er, dass der Zwerg ob eines der Ritter schimpfte, der sein Pferd zwischen Arod und Brego gelenkt hatte. Und dann vernahm er eine Stimme, von der er geglaubt hatte, sie niemals wieder zu hören – leise und kaum für ihn noch zu verstehen, doch ausreichend genug, dass die geflüsterte Botschaft ihn erreichte:

„Halte sie noch einen Moment hin, dann sind deine Brüder in Stellung."

All seine Selbstbeherrschung benötigte Estel, um sich und damit den Mann neben sich nicht zu verraten, sondern ein Grübeln vorzutäuschen, den Kopf zu senken und unter halb geschlossenen Wimpern zur Seite zu blinzeln. Er gewahrte einen dunklen Stiefel, der sich anmutig um ein langes Bein schmiegte, und einen dunkelblauen, gefütterten Umhang aus wärmenden Samt, wie jemand, der ihm sehr nahe stand, gerne trug.

„_Ada_?" wisperte er fassungslos und mit jäh aufflammender Hoffnung, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen, und die geflüsterte Antwort ließ sein Herz höher schlagen: „_Aié, ion nîn_!" (Ja, mein Sohn)

Die Erleichterung explodierten in ihm wie eine von Gandalfs Feuerwerksraketen und er atmete tief durch, bevor er den Kopf wieder hob; neue Kraft durchströmte ihn. Avelsons Blick hing ungeduldig an ihm und Ferethon beugte sich im Sattel leicht vor.

„Wie lautet Eure Entscheidung, Elessar?" rief der lossarnasche Fürst und Aragorn straffte die Schultern; von neuem Auftrieb beflügelt.

„Wer garantiert mir, dass Ihr Wort haltet?" rief er hart und bohrte seinen Blick in den Ferethons. „Wer garantiert mir, dass Ihr diese Leute dort und Legolas schont, wenn ich mich Eurem Willen beuge?" Er bemerkte die zunehmende Nervosität der Turm- und Stadtwache und vernahm hier und da ein leises Raunen, aber darum konnte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Jetzt galt es, diese Verräter hier in Sicherheit zu wiegen und gleichzeitig so viel Zeit wie nötig zu gewinnen, um das Blatt vielleicht noch einmal zu wenden.

„Ihr habt mein Wort", erwiderte Ferethon gelassen, und Aragorn schnaubte höhnisch. „Das Wort eines Abtrünnigen? Und das soll meine Garantie sein? Eben habt Ihr mich einen Narren geschimpft, doch dieser sitzt in Wahrheit vor mir an der Seite eines Wurms, der sich mit den Schlächtern Saurons eingelassen hat. Zu oft bin ich schon solchem Gezücht begegnet um nicht zu wissen, dass sie mit doppelter Zunge sprechen. Ich frage noch einmal: Welche Garantie habe ich, dass Ihr Euer ‚Wort' einlöst?"

Ferethon war rot angelaufen und Hass schimmerte in seinen Augen. „Ihr zweifelt also an meinem Wort, Waldläufer, und nennt mich einen Verräter, nachdem Ihr meinen Vater auf der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor, auf das er Euch so tapfer folgte, so schändlich im Stich ließet?"

Aragorn hob beide Brauen, als er somit erfuhr, um was es ging: Um Rache. Forlong, der Dicke, Ferethons Vater, war in der Schlacht um Minas Tirith letztes Jahr ums Leben gekommen, als sein Pferd getötet wurde und Orks ihn einkreisten. Mit Äxten hatten sie ihn zu Fall gebracht und Elessar hatte den Tod dieses tapferen Mannes zutiefst bekümmert. Doch nie hätte er geglaubt, dass dessen Sohn _ihm_ die Schuld dafür geben und einen Putsch versuchen würde, um sich zu rächen. Denn genau das war der Fall.

Auf Ferethons Stirn war eine steile Falte entstanden, als er sich weiterhin ereiferte: „Ihr zweifelt daran, dass ich zu dem stehe, was ich sage?" Der Tonfall, in dem er sprach, ließ Estel alarmiert die Muskeln anspannen, denn mit jeder Faser seines Seins spürte er die näher kommenden Schatten, die durch die Luft schwebten. „Nun, damit Ihr wisst, dass ich niemals leere Worte mache, lasse ich einen der Gefangenen töten."

Aragorn fuhr zusammen, doch diesmal war es Éomer, der das Wort ergriff und ihm zuvor kam. „Ihr wollt einen unschuldigen Menschen töten, um Euch zu beweisen? Was seid Ihr? Ein Dämon in Menschengestalt?" Eine Ader pulsierte an seiner Schläfe und seine starke Gestalt bebte vor Zorn.

„Wer spricht denn von einem Menschen?" erkundigte sich der Lossarnacher beinahe harmlos, was ein Gipfel des Zynismus im Angesicht dessen war, was er beabsichtigte. Er nickte Avelson zu, dessen Mund ein erfreutes Grinsen kräuselte als er sein Pferd umwandte; den Blick auf den Legolas gerichtet.

Es war wahrlich eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass das Kommen des Mannes, dessen Kindernamen Estel übersetzt ‚Hoffnung' hieß, gerade die seine beendete. Hatte Legolas noch vor kurzem das Eintreffen seines menschlichen Freundes und dessen Ritter herbei gewünscht, so bedeutete dies jedoch nun seinen unausweichlichen Tod. Und trotzdem konnte der Elbenprinz nichts anderes empfinden als Liebe und Dankbarkeit, dass er Aragorn und Gimli ein letztes Mal sehen konnte und diese – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – sofort herbei geeilt waren, um zu versuchen ihn zu retten.

Das feine Gehör des Erstgeborenen hatte nahezu jedes Wort verfolgen können, welches am Rande des Lagers nach dem Eintreffen Estels gesprochen worden war, und der Schrecken, Minas Tirith könnte vielleicht wirklich in die Hände der seefahrenden Räuber gefallen sein, hatte die eigene Todesangst vorübergehen verdrängt. Doch als das die harschen Worte heftiger wurden, ahnte er, worauf sie hinaus laufen würden. Avelson hatte darauf verzichtet, ihn sofort umzubringen, und Ferethon nutzte nun diesen Umstand, um Aragorn zu brechen.

Und es gab keinen Ausweg mehr!

Tief in sich schloss er mit dem Leben ab, dachte noch einmal an seinen Vater – den die Nachricht vom Tod seines Sohnes schwer treffen und seine Seele verwunden würde – und dann stieg das Bild Elinhas vor seinen innere Augen auf. ‚Irgendwann wird dir ein Mädchen begegnen, welches nur für dich gemacht zu sein scheint und auf das du dein ganzes Leben gewartet hast', hatte sein Vater einmal zu ihm gesagt, und als er nun an die zarten Züge der junge Dúnadan dachte, an ihre Augen – grün-grau wie ein klarer See im sommerlichen Wald – ihr kastanien-rot-braunes Haar, ihr Lachen und das Grübchen an ihrem Mund, wusste er, dass sein Vater mit seiner Aussage Wahres gesprochen hatte. Elinha hatte ihn eingefangen, wie keine andere Frau es jemals vermocht hatte, und er begriff erst jetzt, dass er dabei gewesen war, ihr sein Herz zu geben.

Doch dafür war es zu spät – wie für alles andere!

Noch einmal schaute Legolas hinüber zu seinen beiden engsten Freunden. Er sah das pure Entsetzen, das sich auf Gimlis pausbäckigem Gesicht ausbreitete. Der Zwerg, dem er in Bruchtal während des letzten einberufenen Weißen Rates nur Verachtung und tiefste Ablehnung entgegen gebracht hatte, und den er zu schätzen und zu lieben gelernt hatte, war trotz all seiner Tapferkeit wie erstarrt. Und der junge Elb fühlte sich schlecht mit dem Wissen, der Grund für den Schmerz des Naugrims zu sein. „Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte er lautlos, bevor sein Blick Aragorn fand, dessen Antlitz weiß wie der Schnee geworden war.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment sah er wieder den kleinen Jungen vor sich, der mit struppigem Haar neugierig hinter Lord Elronds Gestalt zu ihm aufblinzelte, als er vor über achtzig Jahren mit einer Botschaft seines Vaters nach Bruchtal kam. Nie hätte er seinerzeit gedacht, dass dieses wilde, abenteuerlustige und manchmal anstrengende Menschenkind ihm so wichtig werden würde, dass er bedingungslos sein Leben und seine Seele für es geben würde, doch genau das war geschehen. Und nur zu oft hatte Arathorns Sohn ihm die gleiche Liebe und unerschütterliche Treue bewiesen. Auch Aragorn würde von Trauer erschüttert werden und er wusste, dass er ihm diese nicht nehmen konnte, da er selbst der Auslöser dafür war. „_Namaarie_, _gwardor nîn_!" (Lebewohl, mein Bruder) sagte er stumm, als ihre Blicke sich über die schier unüberwindliche Entfernung, trotz der räumlichen Nähe, trafen.

Dann holte er tief Luft und die elbische Maske der Gelassenheit legte sich über seine Züge, während Ferethon seine Forderungen auf blutige Weise Nachdruck zu verleihen gedachte. Die zurückgedrängte Furcht bemächtigte sich wieder seiner und er schluckte, als Avelson sich ihm zuwandte und erneut die Hand hob. Hätte er gewusst, dass der Reiter neben Aragorn niemand anders als Lord Elrond war, so hätte vielleicht der Name des Mannes, der ihm teuer war wie ein Blutsverwandter, noch einmal seine Wirkung entfaltet. So aber erlosch der letzte Funken der Hoffnung völlig. Der Mund wurde ihm trocken, als der ehemalige Tributeintreiber die Hand hob und die beiden Orkreiter nach den Sätteln ihrer Tiere griffen, und instinktiv ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Es war soweit!

Würdevoll würde er in Mandos' Hallen eingehen. Niemand sollte sagen, dass Legolas Thranduilion, der Thronerbe des nördlichen Elbenwaldreiches, Angst vor dem Tod gezeigt hatte, aber als die beiden Orks sich auf die Rücken ihrer Warge schwangen, schloss er fest die Augen. Seine Rückenhaut zog sich so zusammen, dass es sogar in seinen Zehen kribbelte, während Übelkeit bitter in ihm aufwallte und Eis durch seine Adern floss. _‚Varda, bitte lass es schnell gehen! Lass es mich durchstehen, ohne dem Schmerz zu erliegen und meinem Volk und meine Vater Schande zu bereiten! Ilúvatar, steh mir bei!'_

Aragorn suchte nach Worten, als er erkannte, WAS Ferethon meinte und er zudem von Legolas' Lippen dessen Abschiedsworte ablas. Er trachtete danach einen Weg zu finden, um das Unvermeidliche doch noch zu verhindern, doch sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, als die beiden Orkreiter sich auf dem Rücken ihrer Tiere vorbeugten. „Wartet!" stieß er rau hervor, doch es war zu spät.

„Los!" erscholl die Stimme Avelsons voller Genugtuung durch das Lager…

… und das hohe Surren zweier Pfeile ging in dem entsetzten Aufschreis Estels unter.

Sicher wie alle Elbenpfeile fanden sie ihr Ziel, bohrten sich jeweils in die Köpfe der beiden Warge und brachten sie zu Fall, noch bevor diese auch nur einen Schritt weit gekommen waren. Zwei weitere Bogengeschosse jagten durch die Luft und töteten zwei der Orks, die mit ihren Waffen auf die Bewohner Grünfelds zielten. Die nächsten beiden erledigten die Orkreiter, die Legolas den Tod hätten bringen sollen, und die nächsten verhinderten zusätzlich, dass den Bauern und ihren Familien etwas zustieß.

Dies alles war so schnell gegangen, dass nur wenige Atemzüge zwischen Avelsons Befehl und dem überraschendem, seitlichen Angriff aus der Dunkelheit vergangen waren. Und dann brach die Hölle los.

Als die beiden Warge fielen, riss Aragorn – erfüllt mit zurückkehrender Kraft – das neu geschmiedete Schwert Isildurs aus der Scheide, auf dass es noch einmal Tod und Verderben einem neuen dunkelherzigen Verräter bringen möge. Mit wilder Miene trieb er seinen Hengst an und hielt auf Avelson und Ferethon zu, während Gimli mit dem lauten Kriegsschrei seines Volkes die Axt schwang und Arod zu der Stelle lenkte, wo Legolas zwischen den beiden getöteten Wargen lag. Sofort rannten ihm einige Orks entgegen und mit der ganzen Kraft seiner Wut ließ er das Kriegsbeil auf sie herab sausen.

„ANGRIFF!" brüllte Beregond, doch es war überflüssig, denn längst hatten die königstreuen Ritter wieder ihre Waffen erhoben und stürmten das Lager. Schwer prallten die beiden Parteien aufeinander. Klingen klirrten, Pfeile surrten, Lanzen beschrieben ihre tödliche Bögen.

Elrond hatte die Kapuze seines Umhangs zurück geworfen, begegnete dem kurzen, verblüfften Blick des Königs von Rohan, der erst jetzt seiner Gegenwart gewahr wurde, zog seine eigene Waffe und folgte seinem Zieh- und Schwiegersohn, der soeben das Schwert Avelsons mit seiner Klinge abfing und ihm dann mit in rasendem Zorn die linke Faust ins Gesicht rammte. Der ehemalige Tributeintreiber schrie auf und wurde von der Gewalt des Schlages aus dem Sattel geworfen. Sein Pferd bäumte sich erschreckt auf und hätte ihn um ein Haar zertreten, bevor es durchging und davon rannte. Avelson selbst blieb im Schnee liegen, der sich nahe seinem Gesicht rot färbte.

„ESTEL!" Elronds Warnruf kam im letzten Moment, denn Ferethon hatte den Moment genutzt, in dem Aragorn Avelson ausschaltete, hatte seine eigene Waffe gezogen und zielte damit auf den König Gondors. Dieser duckte sich im Sattel und hieb nach der Waffenhand des Lossarnachers, der ebenfalls geschickt auswich, mit der linken Hand einen Dolch aus dem Gürtel riss und diesen nach dem dunkelhaarigen Mann warf, den er erst jetzt als Elb erkannte.

Der Herr von Bruchtal sah die Bewegung und ließ sich an die Seite seines Reittieres fallen. Die kleine Klinge zischte wirkungslos über ihn hinweg und verschwand irgendwo zwischen Flussgräsern und Unterholz im Schnee. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln schwang er sich wieder auf den Rücken des mächtigen Hengstes.

„Feige Ratte!" entfuhr es Aragorn einem unheilvollen Fauchen gleich, und dann entbrannte der Kampf zwischen den beiden Männern. Elrond schaute ihnen einen Moment zu, kam zu dem Schluss, dass sein Ziehsohn seiner Hilfe nicht weiter bedurfte, und lenkte Roheryn in die Mitte des Lagers, wo Gondorer und Orks sich einen heftigen Kampf lieferten. Mit tödlicher Präzision seine anmutig gebogene Klinge führend, kam der er einigen eingekreisten Rittern zur Hilfe und die Orks fuhren erschrocken zurück, als der zu allem entschlossene Elb unter ihnen auftauchte.

Fassungslos hatte Ófnir mit angesehen, wie aus dem Nichts ein regelrechter Pfeilhagel sich ergoss, auch wenn es anscheinend nur wenig Bogenschützen waren, die da das Unmögliche wagten. Und dann fielen sowohl die beiden Warge und ihre Reiter, als auch einige der Orks zur Strecke den hellen Geschossen zum Opfer. Aber Avelsons Befehl war klar gewesen: wenn etwas Unvorhersehbares geschah, sollte er den Tod einiger dieses Gesindels anordnen. Und da der König und seine Ritter die Überraschung ob dieses unerwarteten Ausfalls auf ihrer Seite hatten, würde vielleicht die Umsetzung dieses Befehls Elessar Einhalt gebieten.

„Bögen spannen!" befahl er und ignoriere die Aufschreie einiger Bauern und das panische Aufschluchzen von Frauen, die ihre Kinder hinter sich zogen. Aber er kam nicht dazu, die Order zu Ende zu führen, denn einige erschrockene Ausrufe, hervorgestoßen von den missgestalteten Kehlen der Orks, ließen ihn herumfahren. Und dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

Aus dem Dunkeln des Hains preschte ein mächtiger Schimmel hervor und auf dessen Rücken saß…

… die stolz aufgerichtete Gestalt Gandalfs; den leuchtenden Stab hoch in die Luft streckend. Panik brach unter den Kreaturen Mordors aus, als der Weiße Zauberer zwischen sie fuhr und das warme, helle Licht seiner Macht sie blendete. Doch nicht nur mit der Magie, die die Valar ihm gaben, kämpfte er, sondern auch mit seinem Schwert, welches unerbittlich unter den Orks wütete, und so manche von ihnen zu Fall brachte. Einem Schild aus Licht gleich stand er zwischen Saurons Geschöpfen und den Menschen Grünfelds, und kein Pfeil und kein geworfener Speer erreichte jemals einen von ihnen.

Nicht nur Mithrandir, Aragorn und Éomer ließen ihrem Zorn freien Lauf, sondern auch Gimli, der sich von Arods Rücken fallen ließ, kaum dass er auf wenige Schritte an Legolas heran gekommen war. Sich rasch wieder aufstemmend und mit lautem Gebrüll rannt er auf die Geschöpfe Mordors zu, die sich dem hilflosen Erstgeborenen in mörderischen Absicherten näherten, und schwang sein Beil.

Hätte sein Vater Glóin oder gar König Thranduil diesem Moment beiwohnen können, so hätten sie sicherlich gemeint, sich in einer fremden Welt wiederzufinden. Denn ein Zwerg, der einem lebenden Schutzschild gleich breitbeinig über der gefesselten Gestalt eines Elben stand, und diesen einem Berserker gleich mit seiner Axt gegen nahezu ein Dutzend Orks beschützte, war wahrlich ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Wie einst Thorin Eichenschild in der Schlacht der Fünf Heere am Einsamen Berg, stand er aufrecht zwischen einer Übermacht von Feinden da. Und er wehrte jeden Angriff ab und hackte nach jedem der es wagte, dem Elbenprinz ein Leid zufügen zu wollen.

„LASST. MIR. DEN. JUNGEN. IN. RUHE!" Seine grollende Stimme glich dem Poltern von mächtigen Felsbrocken, die eine Bergflanke hinab rollten, und übertönte sogar den Lärm des Kampfes. Die nachrückenden Orks wichen zurück. Vom Mut der Zwerge hatten sie wohl gehört (wie so viele andere auch), aber dieser rotbärtige Angehörige von Dúrins Volk musste der Wahnsinn treiben, und so hielten sie etwas Abstand zu ihm.

Legolas konnte es nicht glauben. Eben noch hatten die beiden Warge zum Sprung angesetzt und er hatte auf den alles zerreißenden Schmerz gewartet, doch dann stürzten die beiden Wölfe Mordors um ihr Leben beraubt zu Boden und im nächsten Moment entbrannte die Schlacht um ihn herum. Die Fesseln aber hielten ihn unnachgiebig fest und zerrten ihm beinahe die Gliedmaße aus den Gelenken, so weit gestreckt lag er. Und dann tauchte Gimli auf, stand nun über ihm und war das Abbild eines Unwetters in Zwergengestalt, dem keiner sich zu nähern traute und der es sich anscheinend in seine Dickschädel gesetzt hatte, ihn gegen jede Gefahr zu verteidigen. Verwirrung, Dankbarkeit, Unglaube und Anspannung durchrannen ihn gleichermaßen, doch als der Naugrim sich einigen Gegnern zum Landesinnern hin zuwandte, rückten jene auf der Uferseite vor. „Gimli!" schrie er alarmiert, doch es kam nur ein Krächzen über seine Lippen, das allerdings genug war, um den Zwerg zu warnen.

Ungeachtet seiner stämmigen Figur wirbelte er herum und schlug erneut zu, nur, um plötzlich die Augen aufzureißen. Ein Wargreiter näherte sich ihm und dem Zwerg entfuhr ein leises „Oh!"

Legolas hob den Kopf, auch wenn es ihn noch so sehr in Schultern und Oberarmen quälte, sah, welch Ungemach auf ihn und seinen Freund zukam, und rief ein „Bring dich in Sicherheit!"

Der Zwerg würdigte ihm noch nicht einmal eines Blickes, sondern packte seine Axt mit beiden Händen und knurrte ein: „Halte den Mund, Elb! In einen schönen Schlamassel hast du uns da gebracht. Aber eher versiegt der Anduin, als dass ich nicht dein Leben bis zum letzten Blutstropfen verteidigen würde!"

Doch es kam nicht zum Äußersten, denn plötzlich erschien eine schlanke Gestalt in einem lichtblauen Umhang und langen, nachtdunklen Haaren, sprang hinter dem Wargreiter auf und warf ihn mit sich zusammen zu Boden. Der Warg grollte zornig, rannte zwei Orks in seinem Weg einfach um und setzte zum Sprung auf Gimli an – der Grund, warum die Kreaturen Mordors, die sich ihm von hinten genähert hatten, rasch Abstand zwischen ihn und sich zu bringen versuchten, denn sie wollten nicht von der Sprunggewalt des Wargs mitgerissen werden.

Erneut zischte ein Pfeil heran und fuhr in den Hals des Ungetüms, in dem Moment, in dem es heran war und Gimli seine Axt mit aller Kraft auf den Kopf der Bestie schleuderte. Diese bäumte sich auf, taumelte zur Seite und kam über ihrem toten Artgenossen zu liegen. Noch einmal zuckten die mächtigen Tatzen, dann erlosch das gierige Schimmern in ihren Augen.

Gimli stieß triumphierend eine Faust in die Luft, dann dämmerte es ihm: er hatte keine Waffe mehr. Und das, wo er von Orks umringt war und gleichzeitig diesen lebensmüden Elb schützen musste. Fluchend sah er sich um und wollte sich gerade nach einem Streitbeil eines gefallenen Orks bücken, als eine ähnliche Waffe vor seiner Nase auftauchte – gehalten von einer schlanken, hellen, wohlgeformten Hand. Verblüfft sah er nach oben und genau in das schön geschnittene Antlitz eines Elben, das ihm vertraut war.

Neben ihm erschien das gleiche Gesicht noch einmal und der Zwerg seufzte auf. Elronds Söhne! Es glich einem Wunder, dass sie hier waren, aber es war ein Wunder, das er von ganzem Herzen willkommen hieß. „Seid ihr vom Himmel gefallen?" entfuhr es ihm, während er eine weitere Attacke mit der Orkwaffe abwehrte.

„Nein, eher wie die Irren euch gefolgt!" erwiderte Elladan und stellte sich in den Rücken des Naugrims. Beidseitig von Legolas wehrten sie weitere Vorstöße ihrer Gegner ab, während Elrohir sich neben den Prinzen hockte. Sein Messer ziehend zerschnitt er das Seil, welches die Hände des Sindar an den Warg banden und schüttelte den Kopf, als er dem völlig verwirrten Blick der schmerzerfüllten Augen begegnete. „Warum müssen du und Estel immer in der Klemme stecken?" fragte er und zog die Arme seines Freundes behutsam nach vorne; entsetzt über den Zustand, in dem Thranduils Sohn sich befand.

Von der Kälte geronnenes Blut zeichnete eine dunkle Spur entlang seines Mundes über das Kinn hinab auf seine Brust; eine aufgeschürfte Stelle an seiner linken Schläfe zeugte von einem brutalen Schlag; blutige Schnitte und Hautabschürfungen auf seinem fast völlig entblößtem Oberkörper bewiesen, dass die Orks bereits begonnen hatten, ihre ‚Freude' mit ihm zu haben, und Blutergüsse zeigten sich als dunkle Schatten unter seiner hellen Haut. Ein schwarzer Striemen zeigte sich langsam auf der rechten Seite seines Brustkorbs, und Elrohir wusste, dass der Sindar zumindest eine Rippe gebrochen haben musste.

Legolas bewegte vorsichtig seine Muskeln, die in Flammen zu stehen schienen und stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als Sehnen und Nerven ihm sagten, was sie von einer solchen Behandlung und Dehnung hielten.

„Trügen mich meine Augen?" fragte er heiser und Elrohir grinste flüchtig. „Soll ich dich kneifen, damit du glaubst, dass wir wirklich hier sind?" Er wollte Legolas' Oberkörper vorsichtig aufrichten, doch Schreckensschreie vom Ufer her lenkten ihn ab. Das Licht frisch entzündeter Flammen leuchteten durch die Nacht und der Sohn Elronds sah, dass Feuer auf dem Schiff ausgebrochen war. Und noch etwas wurde er gewahr: die Hilfeschreie von Kindern und Frauen, die wohl noch unter Deck gefesselt waren.

Schimpfend sprang er auf. „El, bleib hier bei Legolas!" schrie er und kämpfte sich einen Weg hinunter zum Fluss, wo Gandalf bereits versuchte, seine Macht über das Feuer einmal mehr zu benutzen. Doch immer wieder wurde er angegriffen, und wäre nicht Beregond gewesen, der mit einigen Männern der Stadtwache sich zu ihm durchgeschlagen hatte, so wäre wohl auch die Kraft des Istar nicht ausreichend gewesen, alle Gegner im Schach zu halten.

Ófnir lächelte eisig, als die Brandpfeile der Orks das Schiff trafen und langsam, aber unabwendbar Feuer ausbrach. Dies würde einige Ritter des Königs ablenken, denn sicherlich wollten sie nicht, dass dem restlichen Bauernpack unter Deck etwas passierte.

„Scheusal in der Gestalt eines Menschen! Du bringst Schande über die Rüstung, die du trägst!"

Er fuhr herum und sah Gandalf auf sich zukommen – noch immer auf dem Rücken des Schimmels und sein Schwert schwingend. Er wich dem Istar aus, dennoch traf ihn der Stock des Zauberers am Kopf und für einen Moment umfing Schwärze ihn, als er zu Boden ging. Mühselig die Augen aufzwingend schaute er um sich. Mithrandir war wohl zu der Überzeugung gekommen, ihn erledigt zu haben, oder aber er war zu sehr mit der Bekämpfung des sich ausbreitenden Feuers an Bord des Schiffes zu beschäftigt, denn er hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und breitete die Arme aus, als wolle er die Flammen beschwören, zu erlischen.

Der Bruder Avelsons stemmte sich auf und schaute sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden toten Warge, zu denen sich ein dritter hinzugesellt hatte und er sah zwei hoch aufgeschossene, dunkelhaarige Gestalten, die dem Zwerg und dem Gefangenen zu Hilfe gekommen waren. Und der Schein der Flammen zeigte ihm die spitz zulaufenden Ohren. Elben!

Fluchend stand Ófnir auf und ergriff sein Schwert. Woher, bei allen Teufeln, kamen diese verdammten Spitzohren? Dann bemerkte er, wie einer von den beiden auf das brennende Schiff aufmerksam wurde und zum Ufer eilte, um zu helfen. Der andere blieb zurück und kämpfte mit dem Zwerg gegen die nachrückenden Orks, doch nach und nach wurde das ungleiche Gespann von dem Elbenprinzen fort gedrängt, als sie den teilweise fliehenden Geschöpfen Mordors folgten.

Der Bruder Avelsons lächelte triumphierend, umgriff sein Schwert fester und rannte auf den Gefangenen zu. Wenn Elessar hier schon siegen sollte – und danach sah es aus – so würde er dennoch versagen, was seinen Freund betraf. Der Verlust des Elben würde ihm zusetzen, und genau das wollte Ófnir erreichen.

Jede Bewegung war eine Qual, dennoch richtete Legolas sich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position auf und tastete mit den nach wie vor zusammengebundenen Händen nach seiner aufgeschrammten Schläfe. Bei den Valar, war ihm übel. Gimli und Elladan standen zu seinen beiden Seiten und trieben die Orks zurück, die sich um sie geschart hatten, und nach und nach Elb und Zwerg auseinander drängten.

Legolas wusste, dass er – hilflos wie er war – sich noch immer in Gefahr befand und schaute sich nach etwas um, womit er sich seiner Fesseln entledigen konnte. Unweit von ihm lag ein gefallener Ork, dessen geschwärztes Kurzschwert sich in der Reichweite des Prinzen befand. Er musste sich nur etwas zur Seite rollen, dann konnte er danach greifen.

Und dann streifte sein Blick einen Mann in gondorischer Rüstung, der ihn aus schmalen Augen anstarrte: Ófnir. Und er kam mit gezücktem Schwert auf ihn zu. Elladan schlug sich soeben mit drei Orks und Gimli tat auf der anderen Seite auch sein Bestes, die Feinde abzuwehren – und keiner von ihnen bemerkte den heranstürmenden Entführer Kayas.

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend schob Legolas sich auf die Waffe zu, ohne die er keine Chance haben würde. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entkam ihm, als er seine gepeinigten Arme nach dem Kurzschwert ausstreckte und es zu fassen bekam. Dunkle Stiefel erschienen vor seinem Gesicht und instinktiv riss er die Orkklinge empor. Die Gewalt, mit der Ófnir sein Schwert auf ihn hinab sausen ließ, hätte ihm fast die Waffe aus den steifen Fingern geschlagen, doch der Elb war zu stur, um aufzugeben. Mehr liegend als alles andere, parierte er zwei Streiche und stöhnte auf, als der Mann ihm in die Seite trat – glücklicher Weise diesmal nicht in jene, wo bereits eine gebrochene Rippe ihn peinigte.

„Auch das Auftauchen deiner Sippe kann dich nicht mehr retten, Elbenhund!" schnarrte Ófnir und holte zum tödlichen Schlag aus; dabei seine Deckung aufgebend. Und Legolas sah dies sofort. Er hörte Gimli aufschreien, als der Zwerg bemerkte, dass sein Freund attackiert wurde, aber der Sohn Thranduils kümmerte sich nicht darum. Noch einmal all seine Kräfte zusammenraffend richtete er sich auf und stieß zu. „Für Kaya!"

Das Kurzschwert traf – schnell und präzise.

Ófnir erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als die Klinge seinen Harnisch durchdrang und sich in seine Brust bohrte. Fassungslos sah er an sich hinunter und begegnete den blitzenden Augen des Elbenprinzen, der – obwohl verletzt und geschwächt – ihn besiegt hatte.

Und dann kam der Schmerz; beißend und brennend, während das Leben ihn verließ. Seine Beine gaben nach und Blut quoll aus seinem Mund, doch eines war noch nicht gebrochen: seine Wut. Noch während sein Körper zu fallen begann, schlug er noch einmal zu, dann kam er über dem Sindar zu liegen. Seine zweifarbigen Augen schlossen sich für immer.

Gimli hatte dem letzten, in seiner nächsten Umgebung verbliebenen Ork buchstäblich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht und stolperte nun auf Legolas zu, der bewegungslos unter der toten Gestalt seines Peinigers lag. Mit bangem Herzen fiel der Zwerg neben ihm auf die Knie, zerrte den Lossarnacher von seinem Freund herunter und tastete mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Puls des Elben. Für einige fürchterliche Augenblicke spürte er nichts, dann fühlte er das dünne Klopfen und stieß eine Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

„Was ist mit ihm?" Elladan hockte sich auf der anderen Seite Legolas' in den Schnee und sah sorgenvoll auf seinen Freund hinab. Auch er hatte den letzten Angreifer ins Jenseits befördert und weitere Orks, die noch gegen die Turm- und Stadtwache des Königs kämpften, wagten sich nicht mehr in die Nähe des dunkelhaarigen Elben und des Zwerges.

„Bewusstlos ist er. Dieser Mistkerl dort" – der Naugrim zeigte auf den erschlagenen Ritter – „hat ihm im Sterben noch einen Schlag versetzt." Die tiefe Furcht um das Wohl des Erstgeborenen spiegelte sich klar in seiner Stimme wieder.

Der Tumult am Ufer wurde schlimmer und beunruhigt irrte Elladans Blick hinunter zum Fluss, wohin sein Bruder verschwunden war. Deutlich fühlte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Gimli bemerkte die wachsende Unruhe von Elronds Sohn und nickte in die Richtung des brennenden Schiffes. „Geh ihm nach. Ein Bruder muss zum Bruder halten. Ich kümmere mich um diesen Verrückten hier."

Elladan nickte erleichtert, zerschnitt rasch Legolas' Fesseln und half Gimli, den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes sich auf die Schultern zu laden. „Bring ihn hier weg, Meister Zwerg", riet er nervös und atmete durch, als der Naugrim mit einem „Das habe ich auch vor!" davon stampfte; lauthals nach Arod rufend.

Der Sohn Elronds schaute noch einmal auf die getöteten Feinde hinab – wahrlich nicht wenige, die sie besiegt hatte – dann eilte er zum Ufer.

Doch der Tod Ófnirs war nicht unbemerkt geblieben und sollte eine neue Lawine lostreten, von der keiner etwas zu ahnen vermochte. Avelson hatte das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und hob mühsam den Kopf. Sein Blick huschte durch das Lager und sein nur langsam wieder einsetzender Verstand erkannte, dass des Königs Truppen die Orks besiegten.

In der Nähe eines Zeltes kämpften Elessar und Ferethon gegeneinander, Gandalfs weiße Gestalt war am Ufer, wo das Schiff in Flammen stand, und der dunkelhaarige Elb, den zu töten er versucht hatte, schlug sich soeben mit drei Orks. Und dann sah er seinen Bruder. Mit gezückter Klinge näherte er sich dem Gefangenen, der von dem Zwerg und einem anderen Mann wild gegen einige Angreifer verteidigt wurde. Gefesselt war er noch, so viel erkannte Avelson, dennoch war er nicht ganz hilflos, war doch der Strick zertrennt, der seine Arme an einen der Warge gebunden hatte.

Was dann geschah, spielte sich für den ehemaligen Tributeintreiber in einer verzerrten Realität ab, in der alles langsamer ging, als es in Wahrheit möglich ist. Er sah, wie sein Bruder und der Elbenprinz einige Hiebe austauschte, Ófnir dann zum alles entscheidenden Streich ausholte – und das Schwert des Erstgeborenen in die Brust des Mannes fuhr.

Ein wilder Schrei entrang sich Avelson, als sein Bruder fiel, und für einige Momente war er wie gelähmt, dann wurde er von zwei Armen gepackt, die ihn davon zerrten. „Lasst mich!" keuchte er und versuchte sich den Armen zu entwinden.

„Wir müssen hier weg!" Cynwrig schüttelte ihn leicht und zog ihn dann weiter auf die Büsche zu. „Elessar siegt und seine Männer werden kurzen Prozess mit uns machen."

„ER IST TOT! Der Bastard hat MEINEN BRUDER GETÖTET!" brüllte Avelson und riss sich los, doch Cynwrig bekam ihn wieder zu fassen.

„Es macht ihn nicht wieder lebendig, wenn Ihr jetzt Euer Leben aufs Spiel setzt. Tot könnt Ihr ihn nicht rächen!" sprach er auf den ehemaligen Tributeintreiber ein. „Seid vernünftig, Avelson. Hier ist alles verloren, doch wenn wir fliehen, könnt Ihr wenigstens Ófnirs Tod sühnen." Die dunklen Augen seines Anführers richteten sich auf ihn, rasend vor Schmerz und Hass. „Miövitnis hat Minas Tirith in seiner Gewalt und wir haben somit noch Verbündete. Elessar mag diese Schlacht gewonnen haben, aber es wird ihm nichts nützen. Und wenn Ihr lebt, könnt Ihr Ferethons Platz einnehmen."

Der rote Schleier vor Avelsons Augen lichtete sich langsam und mit starrer Miene beobachtete er, wie der Zwerg soeben den bewusstlosen Elb auf einen Schimmel hob, der sich nieder gekniet hatte, und sich dann hinter den Erstgeborenen schwang. Rasch erhob das Pferd sich wieder und trug seine beiden Reiter davon.

„Ich will ihn tot sehen!" wisperte er. „Ich will diesen verfluchten Elb umbringen, der mir meinen Bruder nahm!"

Cynwrig nickte. „Und das werdet Ihr – aber nur, wenn Ihr jetzt mit mir kommt und wir untertauchen."

Die Antwort Avelsons erst gar nicht abwartend, packte er ihn wieder am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her – fort, in die Dunkelheit, während am Ufer das Schiff ein Opfer der Flammen wurde.

Und dort hatte sich ein völlig anderer Kampf zugetragen.

Entsetzen und Verzweiflung der Menschen schlugen über Elrohir zusammen wie eine dunkle Woge, als er den Ort des Geschehens erreichte und entschlossen stürmte er zu dem wackeligen Steg, der auf das Schiff führte. Einige Bauern, schmutzig und zerrissen, doch mit der Kraft der Hoffnung, folgten ihm.

„Sie sind angekettet!" schrie einer von ihnen, und als der jüngere der Zwillinge nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Eile war geboten, wenn er diese armen Seelen vor dem grausamen Flammentod retten wollte. Rasch hastete er zu einer steilen Treppe aus Holz, die hinunter in den Bauch des Schiffes führten. Es war das zweite Mal, dass er auf einem Schiff war, doch an das Schwanken würde er sich nicht so schnell gewöhnen. Dennoch sprang er die hohen Stufen recht geschickt herab und sah sich um. Kälte, beißender Gestank und der erste Rauch schlug ihm entgegen, während über seinem Kopf die Planken rötlich glommen und die ersten Funken hindurch fielen. Und in ihrem Schein sah er mehrere Frauen und Kinder, aber auch einige Männer unterschiedlichen Alters, die angekettet wie Schlachtvieh zusammen gedrängt in ihrem Gefängnis hockten.

Sie schrien auf, als sie eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt mit einem langen, gebogenen Schwert sahen, und Elrohir rannte zu ihnen. „Keine Angst! Um euch heraus zu holen, bin ich hier!" rief er, ergriff die Kette einer jungen Frau und riss sie mit aller Kraft aus der Verankerung.

„Ihr… Ihr seid ein Elb!" stammelte sie und Hoffnung entzündete sich so jäh wie das Feuer an Deck, als einige Brandpfeile das Schiff angezündet hatten.

„Ja, das bin ich", nickte Elrohir und zog sie auf die Füße. „Rasch jetzt, hinauf mit dir. Geh an Land und zu Mithrandir. Er wird dich beschützen. Die anderen folgen dir!"

So schnell er es vermochte, riss und zerrte er die Verankerungen heraus, und half hin und wieder mit der scharfen Klinge seines Schwertes nach. Der Rauch wurde schlimmer und die ersten brennenden Holzteile stürzten herab, wo sie im Stroh rasch Nahrung fanden, auch wenn dieses feucht von Wetter und Unrat war. Der Sohn Elronds musste husten – eine unangenehme Erfahrung, wie er befand – und befreite die letzten Gefangenen. Hinter ihm versuchten einige Frauen mit ihren Schultertüchern die Flammen daran zu hindern, sich weiter auszuweiten, um den anderen die Flucht zu ermöglichen.

Die Augen des Halbelben tränten, als er schließlich den letzten Gefangenen, ein halbwüchsigen Knaben, vor sich her zur Treppe schuppste, und den anderen befahl, sofort hinauf zu steigen. Nach Luft ringend verließ er als letzter das Innere des Schiffes und erkannte erschrocken an Deck, dass das Feuer sich bereits an den Masten hinauf gefressen hatte. In Kürze würde die Takelage als brennende Geschosse hinab stürzen und das Deck in eine Todesfalle verwandeln. Dennoch duckten sich die befreiten Menschen hinter die Reling und ein dicht an ihm vorbei sausender Pfeil zeigte Elrohir, warum: sie wurden vom Ufer aus beschossen.

Einen recht unfeinen, elbischen Fluch ausstoßend eilte er geduckt zur Reling und spähte hinüber. Mehrere Orks legten auf sie an – nur um Gandalfs Licht geblendet zu werden, als dieser Schattenfell auf sie zulenkte. Hinter ihm stürmten einige Bauern und griffen ihre Peiniger an; wild entschlossen, ihre Frauen und Kinder bis zum letzten Atemzug zu verteidigen.

„Von Bord!" befahl Elronds Sohn. „Schnell, solange sie abgelenkt sind!"

Nur zu gerne befolgten die Menschen seine Anordnung, und der Halbelb half jedem auf den wackligen Steg, dessen Beine geschwächt waren.

Es polterte hinter ihm und erschrocken fuhr er herum. Eine Rah war herab gestürzt und hatte das brennende Deck durchschlagen. Trotz der Kälte der winterlichen Nachtluft war es inzwischen glühend heiß und Schweiß trat aus den Poren des jüngeren der Zwillinge. Das Brausen des Feuers übertönte sogar den Lärm des Kampfes und dröhnte in seinen empfindlichen Ohren.

Und dann geschah es: Gerade hatte der letzte der Gefangenen den Steg betreten und hastete ihn entlang, als die Taue einer weiteren Rah ein Opfer des Feuers wurden, und das schwere Holzstück nebst brennendem Segeltuch herab kam – direkt auf die hölzerne Verbindung zwischen Schiff und Land. Der Bauer brachte sich mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit, doch Elrohir war der Fluchtweg abgeschnitten.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Trockenen Fußes würde er nicht mehr das Land erreichen, aber hier bleiben konnte er auch nicht. Das Feuer sprang einem wilden Tier gleich auf ihn zu und streckte seine glühenden Pranken nach ihm aus. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, auch wenn die Aussichten alles andere als angenehm waren.

Die Verräter und alle Orks Mittelerdes verfluchend schwang er sich auf die Reling, schnitt eine Grimasse und sprang. Nur einen Moment später umschlossen die eisigen Fluten des Anduin ihn und der Unterschied zwischen der erhitzten Luft und den kalten Wellen war so gewaltig, dass ein lautes Keuchen ihm entkam. Ilúvatar, war das widerlich! Die Zähne zusammenbeißend schwamm er auf das Ufer zu. Elben konnten Kälte oder Hitze besser vertragen als Menschen, aber das war auch für einen der Erstgeborenen hart.

Er zitterte, als er das schneebedeckte Ufer erreichte und sofort waren viele Hände da, die nach ihm griffen und ihn an Land halfen.

„Seid Ihr verletzt, Herr Elb?" fragte einer der Lossarnacher und ein anderer entledigte sich seines zerrissenen Mantels und bot ihm diesen an.

„Es… es geht schon", erwiderte Elrohir außer Atem, kam mühsam hoch, wobei wiederum so einige Arme ihn stützten und schüttelte dankend den Kopf, als der Mann ihm seinen Mantel hinhielt. „Ich danke dir, doch ich fühle die Kälte nicht so wie die Menschen. Du bedarfst ihn dringender." Seine dabei auf einander schlagenden Zähne hießen seine Worte beinahe der Lüge.

„Ro!" Elladan drängte sich durch die Menschen, sah seinen Bruder von oben bis unten an, verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Musstest du ausgerechnet _jetzt_ baden?"

Der jüngere der Zwillinge bedachte ihn mit einem schrägen Blick. „Mir war halt so!"

„Sieh zu, dass du etwas Trockenes auf den Leib bekommst", erklang da die Stimme Gandalfs, der unweit von ihnen Schattenfell anhielt. Das alte Gesicht des Istars zeigte Sorge, aber auch Anerkennung. „Das war wahrlich eine Heldentat, mein Junge!" Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Kampf zu, der an Heftigkeit langsam nachließ.

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf, entledigte sich seines Umhangs, half seinem Bruder, wenigstens den eigenen triefenden Umhang und die Tunika auszuziehen und schlang dann das trockene Kleidungsstück um ihn. „Du bist verrückt", brummte er und Elrohir grinste kurz. „Der Orkgestank war einfach unerträglich."

Gepresstes Lachen erklang hier und da. Die Menschen waren froh über die Abwechslung – und noch erleichterter waren sie, ihre Angehörigen in die Arme nehmen zu können und gleichzeitig zu sehen, dass ihre Peiniger erschlagen waren oder flohen. Sie umringten die Elbenbrüder und Worte des Dankes sprudelten hervor. Elronds Söhne sahen sich peinlich berührt an – und begannen nach den Verletzungen zu schauen, die so einige Bauern erlitten hatten, als sie teilweise mit erbeuteten Waffen, teilweise mit bloßen Fäusten gegen ihre Entführer gekämpft hatten.

Der Herrscher Bruchtals fand sich derweil einem Ork von ungewöhnlicher hoher Gestalt gegenüber, dessen Bekleidung die Bezeichnung ‚Rüstung' tatsächlich verdiente. Das heimtückische Geschöpf hatte sich ihm in den Weg gestellt, kaum dass sein Pferd gestrauchelt war und er abspringen musste, um das Tier nicht zu gefährden. Elrond war ein besonnener Elb. Zu lange war er schon unter der Sonne Mittelerdes gewandelt, um sich von Heißblütigkeit leiten zu lassen. Doch der Anblick der dunklen Kreatur, die ruhig und mit offenem Hohn vor ihm stand, brachte sein Blut in Wallung.

„Ich bin Blazurg, der Sturmwind", zischte der Ork in einem erstaunlich verständlichen Westron. „Und du, Elb, wirst deine Sterne nicht wiedersehen!"

Für einen Moment sah Elrond weder den um ihn tobenden Kampf, noch etwas anderes um sich herum. Lediglich das Abbild seiner Frau erschien in seinen Gedanken – zutiefst verwundet und nicht mehr sie selbst, als Elladan und Elrohir sie aus der Gewalt von Orks befreiten, die nun schon seit Jahrhunderten zu Staub zerfallen waren. Diese Bestien waren der Grund für so viel Leid in jede Winkel dieser Welt, und der Elbenlord ließ zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit seinem damals erlittenen Schmerz und seiner Trauer freien Lauf. Mit einem Schrei, der weit über die Auen des Anduin glitt, griff er an – und dieser Kampf war mehr als ein weiterer im ewigen Wettstreit von Licht und Dunkelheit.

Aragorn, der in unmittelbarer Nähe sich mit Ferethon schlug, war für einen Moment abgelenkt, doch glücklicher Weise war er nicht der einzige. Auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Fürsten von Lossarnach war für wenige Augenblicke von dem Geschehen gefesselt, als Elbenherrscher und Orkanführer aufeinander prallten und ihre Waffen helle und dunkle Funken sprühten.

Estel wandte sich wieder Ferethon zu. Er wusste, dass seinem Zieh- und Schwiegervater keine wirkliche Gefahr drohte, denn der Herr von Imlardis war erfahrener, als das ganze gondorische Heer zusammen.

Die Augen des Lossarnachers glitzerten vor Hass und Aragorn hielt ihn mit seinem Schwert auf Distanz. „Dein Vater würde sich schämen, wüsste er, dass sein eigener Sohn all das verrät, wofür er gekämpft hat."

„Sprich nicht von meinem Vater, Waldläufer! Zu Hilfe eilte er Minas Tirith und folgte deinem Ruf, doch du hast ihn im Stich gelassen."

Die Waffen klirrten erneut aufeinander und der gondorische König parierte Hieb auf Hieb. „Viele ließen ihr Leben in der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor. Der Tod kennt keinen Unterschied ob Fürst oder einfacher Soldat. Doch du schmähst das Andenken Forlongs durch deine Niedertracht."

„Rede, was du willst, Waldläufer, doch hättest du zu ihm gestanden und ihn beschützt, wie du den Elb zu schützen versuchst, wäre er noch am Leben. Hilflos eingekreist von Orks war er und wurde erschlagen wie ein Hund." Erneut schlugen die sie aufeinander ein und Estel sprang zurück, als Ferethon einen Ausfall von unten versuchte.

„Und mit den gleichen Geschöpfen, die deinen Vater mordeten, lässt du dich nun ein? Irr muss dein Verstand geworden sein, anders kann ich mir dein Tun nicht erklären."

Ferethon lachte schrill. „Irr vielleicht, doch klug genug, um dich zu Fall zu bringen. Dich und deine elbische Sippschaft. Miövitnis wird sich an deiner Frau bedienen und der Elbenprinz wird sicherlich noch erschlagen von meinen Verbündeten. Leiden wie ich sollst du, und…"

Das Wort erstarb auf seinen Lippen, denn die Vorstellung von Arwen in der Gewalt der Korsaren, hatte Aragorn jede Hemmung genommen. Er schlug das Schwert seines Gegners zur Seite, ließ seine Faust an dessen Kinn krachen und hieb mit Andúril nach. Die neu geschmiedete Klinge traf und Ferethon erstarrte. Seine eigene Waffe entglitt seinen Händen, als der Herrscher des Felsenlandes ihn am Kragen packte und zu sich zerrte. „Auf ewig im Feuer schmoren sollst du, wenn Arwen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wurde!" flüsterte Estel und brachte sein Schwert erneut nieder auf den Lossarnacher.

Das letzte, was dieser sah, waren die beinahe glühenden Augen des Königs, dann versank sein Geist für immer in der Schwärze des Todes.

Aragorn ließ den Besiegten fallen und blickte mit einer, für ihn ungewöhnlichen Genugtuung hinab. Eine Bewegung an seiner Seite ließ ihn auffahren, doch es war nur Lord Elrond, der ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte, und ihm Ruhe und Kraft zu übermitteln versuchte.

„Arwen?" brachte Estel heiser hervor; genau wissend, dass sein Ziehvater die Wahrheit vom Schicksal des Abendsterns und der Weißen Stadt kannte. Schließlich hatte er von Fern Gandalf gesehen, und dieser hatte bis vorgestern in den Königshallen geweilt.

„Sie und Minas Tirith sind in Sicherheit", erwiderte der Elbenlord und legte dem Menschenkönig einen Arm um die Schulter, als dieser die Augen schloss und für einen Moment wankte. Er konnte die Erleichterung Aragorns beinahe körperlich fühlen. „Der Angriff der Korsaren wurde zurück geschlagen und keiner entkam. Frodo, Sam, Glorfindel und den Bewohnern der Weißen Stadt verdankst du es, dass nichts Schlimmeres geschah, denn die drei führten die entscheidende Wendung herbei und die Menschen, die dich und Arwen unendlich lieben, griffen ein."

Mit einer bebenden Hand fuhr der Dúnadan sich über das Gesicht und schaute sich um. Die meisten Orks waren erschlagen oder flohen, das Schiff versank brennend in den Fluten und Siegesrufe wurden laut. Gandalf nickte ihm von Ferne zu und Éomer hob grüßend die Hand. Doch…

„Legolas! Wo sind Legolas und Gimli?" entfuhr es ihm, als er seine beiden Freunde nirgends entdecken konnte.

„Ich sah, wie Gimli Legolas auf Arod fortbrachte", antwortete der Herrscher Bruchtals und klopfte dem Gemahl seiner Tochter auf den Rücken. „Nach ihm sehen werde ich, sobald wir wieder im Lager sind. Doch nun brauchen diese Menschen dich dort. Schlimmes haben sie erlebt und ein paar Worte ihres Königs werden sie beruhigen." Er nickte hinunter zum Ufer, wo die befreiten Gefangenen standen, dann stutzte er. „Und ich vermute, Elrohir bedarf ein wenig meiner Hilfe."

Aragorn folgte seinem Blick und verdrehte die Augen, als er seine Ziehbrüder sah, von denen einer klitschnass war und anscheinend erbärmlich fror. „Und da sagen sie immer, Legolas und ich würden von einer Schwierigkeit in die nächste geraten", brummte er, was Elrond ein flüchtiges Schmunzeln entlockte…

TBC…

_So, meine Lieben, da war der zweite Showdown, und ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden. Es gab reichlich Action und im nächsten Chapi wird es etwas ruhiger und auch wieder romantischer, aber auch lustiger, schließlich sind die Zwillinge da – und Kaya hat ja noch nie einen Zwerg gesehen._

_Bitte schreibt, wie es euch gefallen hat,_

_liebe Grüße_

_Lywhn_


	34. In Sicherheit

**33. Kapitel – In Sicherheit**

„… und so konnten wir entkommen", beendete Bergil seine Erzählung und trank noch einen Schluck heißen Tee, den einer der Wachen ihm, dem kleinen Mädchen und der jungen Frau gebracht hatte. Elinha saß dem Knaben gegenüber auf einem Sitzfell, hatte Kaya fest im Arm – die mit schweren Lidern eisern darum bemüht war, wach zu bleiben – und hatte angespannt dem gelauscht, was der Sohn Beregonds zu berichten hatte. Der Mut des Jungen war mehr als beeindruckend und tiefe Dankbarkeit hatte die junge Dúnadan ergriffen, denn es war nur zu klar, dass ihre kleine Ziehtochter in den vergangenen zwei Tagen noch mehr gelitten hätte, wäre nicht Bergil gewesen. Und dann hatte er auch noch Leib und Seele riskiert, und war mit dem kleinen Mädchen geflohen. Elinha wollte erst gar nicht daran denken, was geschehen wäre, hätte Legolas nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe des Feindes Lager beobachtet. Am leben wäre der Knabe sicherlich nicht mehr und auch Kaya wäre es schlecht ergangen.

Legolas!

Die Furcht um den Elb schnürte ihr fast die Kehle zu. War sie bis soeben noch von Bergil abgelenkt gewesen, so kehrten jetzt die Sorgen zurück – stärker, als zuvor. Die Ruhe im Lager zerrte an ihren Nerven, denn wie konnte alles so still und nächtlich friedlich wirken, wenn noch in einigen Meilen Entfernung ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod tobte und das Schicksal des Elbenprinzen von dessen Ausgang abhing? Sie hätte schreien können, wären nicht die beiden Kinder gewesen. Bergil war erschöpft und die Strapazen, die Anspannung und die ausgestandenen Ängste der letzten Tage zeigten sich deutlich auf seinem blassen Gesicht. Und Kaya klammerte sich an sie und starrte ins Leere.

Doch jetzt, als der Junge im erzählen innehielt, schaute sie wieder auf und hoch zu der Frau, die ihr nun seit einem Jahr eine Mutter war. „Ob sie Lelas wehtun, Mama?" stellte sie die Frage zum zigsten Mal und Elinha fühlte sich einerseits tief bewegt, dass die Kleine sie plötzlich ‚Mama' nannte; auf der anderen Seite fürchtete sie sich davor, dem Kind eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben.

„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Schatz", sagte sie leise und küsste ihre Schläfe. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber König Elessar wird nicht zulassen, dass ihm Ärgeres passiert. Sie sind enge Freunde."

Bergil, der sich mit stummem Staunen des Königs Zelt näher angesehen hatte – die Decken der beiden Nachtlager waren von vornehmer und künstlerische Machart, die Felle waren bestens verarbeitet und die Satteltaschen, die die mitgenommenen Kleidungsstücke der beiden Könige beinhalteten, waren mit erlesener, wenn auch sehr unterschiedlicher Stickerei verziert – blickte wieder die junge Frau und das kleine Mädchen an.

„Hab keine Angst, Kaya", versuchte er sein Bestes die Kleine zu beruhigen und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, als sie ihn aus großen Augen anschaute. „Mit so ein paar Orks wird unser König leicht fertig. Und Avelson und Ófnir bekommen die Prügel ihres Lebens. Die entführen nicht so schnell ein kleines Mädchen mehr oder denken darüber nach, Orks als Kumpels anzusehen."

Die lockere Art des Knaben und sein unumstößliches Vertrauen in den Herrscher des Felsenlandes, hätte Elinha beinahe ein Lächeln entlockt, doch dieses wollte nicht kommen. Allein der Gedanke, was Legolas vielleicht in diesem Moment gerade durchlitt, schmerzte zu sehr, um die so lang ersehnte Erleichterung oder auch nur einen Hauch von Freude empfinden zu können.

„Eru möge deine Worte hören und sie wahr werden lassen", wisperte sie und zog die Decke, die sie von einem der beiden Lager genommen hatte, enger um sich und Kaya. Erneut war sie der inneren Kälte der Angst ausgesetzt, und die Übelkeit, die sie ergriffen hatte, als sie von der Gefangennahme ihres elbischen Beschützers erfahren hatte, brannte in ihrem Magen. Was würde sie dafür geben, wenn das Schweigen draußen im Lager endlich beendet sein würde und die Stimmen von der Rückkehr des Königs künden würden.

Als vorhin Hufschlag erklungen war und Unruhe aufkam, hatte sie zuerst geglaubt, die Männer wären schon zurück – obwohl dies kaum möglich sein konnte – und war hinaus gelaufen; Kaya bei Bergil lassend. Doch dann hatte sie nur vier Reiter gesehen, von denen einer völlig in Weiß gekleidet war und sie mit einem flüchtigen Blick bedachte: Gandalf! Verwirrung und wachsende Furcht hatte sich ihrer bemächtigt, als der Istar mit seinen drei Begleitern – die allesamt in wertvolle Umhänge gehüllt waren und die Gesichter im Schatten der Kapuzen nicht zu sehen waren – unverzüglich sich auf des Königs Spur setzten und Elessar, Éomer, Gimli und den anderen nacheilten.

Und seitdem fand sie keinen Augenblick der Entspannung mehr. Mithrandirs Ankunft und Einschreiten würde zwar allen zum Vorteil gereichen, die auf der richtigen Seite standen, doch gleichzeitig wusste Elinha, dass das plötzliche Auftauchen des Weißen Zauberers etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Nicht umsonst hatte er Minas Tirith verlassen, und was immer der Grund dafür gewesen sein mochte: es war kein guter!

Bergil zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme um sie. Diese Bewegung riss Elinha aus ihren Gedanken und fürsorglich sagte sie sanft: „Leg dich hin. Genug hast du getan und hast etwas Ruhe mehr als nur verdient."

Der Knabe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich danke, Milady, aber mein Vater ist dort draußen und auch, wenn er ein erfahrener Kämpfer ist, der nicht so leicht zu verschrecken ist, so stellt jede Schlacht eine Gefahr dar – und mag sie noch so klein sein." Er seufzte. „Ich warte, bis er zurück ist, eher werde ich keine Ruhe finden."

Stimmen wurden laut und Elinha fuhr auf. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie Kaya an sich presste und aus dem Zelt rannte; Bergil auf ihren Fersen.

Die Wachen hatten neue Fackeln entzündet und eilten einem einzelnen Reiter auf einem Schimmel entgegen – einem kleinwüchsigen Reiter, der eine zusammen gesunkene Gestalt mit lichtblonden, langen Haaren sicher vor sich auf dem Pferderücken hielt…

Aragorn löste sich aus der Umarmung Elladans und wandte sich dann Elrohir zu, der pitschnass vor ihm stand, ihn anlächelte und dabei den Umhang seines Bruders fest um sich geschlossen hielt. „_Mae govannen, hanar pîn nîn_", (Guten Tag, kleiner Bruder) grüßte er und rieb sich etwas Wasser aus den Augen, bevor er sich umsah. Die befreiten Menschen hatten sich, nachdem ihr König ihnen soeben versichert hatte, dass sie nun in Sicherheit seien und sie in seinem Lager versorgt werden würden, um Gandalf geschart oder saßen im Schnee. Viele von ihnen waren verletzt und sie alle waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte; etwas, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, bedachte man, was sie alles durchgemacht hatten. Der Sohn Elronds blickte wieder seinen menschlichen Ziehbruder an. „Mir scheint, da kamen wir wohl mal gerade wieder richtig."

„Und mir scheint, meine Söhne lieben das Risiko zu sehr", erklang da Elronds Stimme, als dieser sich durch die dankbaren Menschen drängte, die ihn – wie zuvor Aragorn – nun mit Dankesbekundungen überschütteten. Einer verängstigten Frau beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfend und einem neugierigen kleinen Jungen kurz über das struppige Haar streichend, erreichte er seine beiden Söhne und musterte sie von oben bis unten, bevor sein Augenmerk auf die Topmasten fiel, die als einzige noch aus den Fluten am Ufer aufragten. „Das war knapp, _ion nîn_. Und was dein ‚Bad' angeht…"

„Ich konnte den Orkgestank nicht länger ertragen, _Ada_", erklärte Elrohir feixend und biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken. Weder Elrond, noch Estel entging dies und der König Gondors entledigte sich seines eigenen Umhanges. „Den brauche ich nicht", wehrte der jünger der beiden Zwillinge ab, doch Aragorn schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Und ob du den brauchst!" Er verzog das Gesicht. „Über zweitausend Jahre alt und trotzdem so unvernünftig!"

„Und das sagst ausgerechnet du", erwiderte Elrohir protestierend. „Du und Legolas…"

„Ro? Anziehen!" Sämtliche königliche Autorität lag in der Stimme Elessars und die Augen verdrehend gehorchte sein Ziehbruder. Elladan feixte und wechselte in die liebliche Sprache seines Volkes, denn die kommenden Worte waren nicht für fremde Ohren gedacht. „So weit ist es schon mit dir gekommen, Brüderchen. Du nimmst Befehle von unserem Küken hier an."

Ein strafender Blick aus grauen Augen traf ihn. „Das ‚Küken' ist erwachsener als ihr beide es seid", sagte der Herr Bruchtals leise aber streng.

„Hm… ich kenne die Vorlieben der Elben für ein ausgiebiges Badevergnügen, aber bei dem Wetter dünkt es mich doch reichlich übertrieben, was du hier gemacht hast." Gandalf trat zu ihnen, lächelte und legte Elrohir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nichts für ungut, mein Junge. Höre nicht auf einen törichten, alten Mann, der seiner Sorge und Erleichterung nicht anders Ausdruck zu verleihen mag, denn dein tapferes Einschreiten rettete viele Leben."

Elrohirs Ohrspitzen verfärbten sich leicht dunkle, während er den Kopf senkte. „Mithrandir", murmelte er, und beobachtete, wie der Istar seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von ihm lenkte. „Mein Freund, es gibt einige schlimmere Verletzungen und ich wollte dich bitten…" begann er an den Elbenlord gewandt, der sofort eine beruhigende Hand hob. „Ich sehe sofort nach ihnen." Er schaute Aragorn an, der die unausgesprochene Frage mit einem Nicken beantwortete. „Ich begleite dich." Sein Blick glitt zu Elladan. „Unser Schwimmer sollte wohl besser ins Trockene. Einige Zelte sind noch nicht verwüstet und…"

„Ich helfe mit", legte der Jüngere der beiden Zwillinge sofort Einspruch ein, was ihm ein Kopfschütteln von gleich vier Häuptern einbrachte, doch entschlossen entfernte er sich von ihnen und hielt auf die Verletzten zu. „Das bisschen Wasser kann mich nicht abhalten."

Aragorn tauschte einen Blick mit Gandalf, der leise seufzte. Elben!

Rasche Schritte, die im verharschten Schnee knirschten, ließen Elessar sich umwenden. Éomer hielt auf ihn, verneigte sich kurz vor dem Herrn Imladris' und sagte dann: „Einige Orks sind uns entkommen. Es mögen vielleicht ein Dutzend sein, doch ist mir nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nun durch die Gegend streifen. Kein Bauernhaus wäre vor ihnen sicher."

Estel machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Bei Sonnenaufgang werden wir ihren Spuren folgen, doch jetzt möchte ich diese Menschen hier zurück in unser Lager bringen, wo sie sich aufwärmen und etwas zu sich nehmen können. Außerdem möchte ich nach Legolas sehen, denn , soweit ich erkennen konnte, wurde er übel zugerichtet."

Der Rohir schnaubte kurz. „Fürwahr, wohl sah er nicht aus, aber seine Peiniger haben dafür gebüßt. Bis auf einen." Auf den fragenden Blick von den beiden Elben, Gandalfs und Aragorns hin, eröffnete er ihnen: „Ich besah mir die gefallenen Verräter, die die Rüstung Gondors zu Unrecht trugen. Der, der den Tod Leoglas' befahl, ist nicht unter ihnen."

Der Herrscher des Felsenlandes starrte ihn an. „Avelson… ist entkommen?" Er fuhr herum und blickte zurück zu der Stelle, an der er den ehemaligen Tributeintreiber niederschlug. „Aber… er lag dort, blutend und bewusstlos. Sogar für erschlagen hielt ich ihn zuerst und…"

„Viele Spuren führen von diesem Lager weg – auch welche, die nicht von Orks stammen." Der König Rohans seufzte schwer. „Ich schätze, er floh während des Kampfes, als er das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte und erkannte, dass seine Sache verloren war."

Elrond trat neben seinen Zieh- und Schwiegersohn; Sorge schwang in seiner eindringlichen Stimme mit. „Er und Ferethon steckten hinter der versuchten Einnahme von Minas Tirith und der Verbündung mit den Korsaren. Ferethon ist tot, doch seine rechte Hand ist noch frei und kann dir weitere Probleme bereiten. Gerissen ist er und wenn er erfährt, dass der wohl eingefädelte Plan fehlschlug, so wird er auf Rache sinnen. Ich fühlte seinen Hass auf Legolas, weil dieser ihm im Weg in Lossarnach stand, wie Arwen mir erzählte. Dieser Mann nimmt eine Niederlage nicht hin, Aragorn, und du wirst dich vor ihm in Acht nehmen müssen."

Estel nickte langsam. „Ich habe auch nicht vor, ihn entkommen zu lassen. Zuviel Blut klebt an seinen Händen und zu sehr von Gier und Skrupellosigkeit ist sein Geist durchzogen. Ich werde ihn zur Strecke bringen, aber erst…" Er beobachtete die erschöpften Menschen Grünfelds. „… muss ich mich um diese Leute hier kümmern."

Éomer nickte. „Ich lass alles zum Abmarsch bereit machen, so dass wir zurück in unser Lager aufbrechen können, sobald die ärgsten Wunden versorgt sind."

Ein dankbares Lächeln traf ihn. „Ich danke dir, mein Freund." Dann schloss sich Aragorn dem Elbenlord an und begann ihn danach zu fragen, was sich in Minas Tirith alles zugetragen hatte.

„Ein Zwerg, der auf einem verrückten Pferd sitzt und einen noch verrückteren Elb in Sicherheit bringt. Bei Aule, als verrückt würde _ich_ bezeichnet werden, sollte jemals einer meiner Sippe davon erfahren!" Gimlis Tirade zeigte deutlich, dass der Naugrim mit der Situation alles andere als zufrieden war. Und wie sollte er auch? Es war stockdunkel, so dass er mit einer Hand eine Fackel halten musste, wollte er nicht einen Sturz des Hengstes riskieren. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er die Zügel und somit auch Legolas, der bewusstlos vor ihm saß – ein Umstand, der Gimli sehr beunruhigte. Man musste einem Erstgeborenen schon hart zusetzen, um ihn über einen längeren Zeitraum ins Reich der Träume zu senden.

Und zu all dieser Sorge musste Gimli, als ein Angehöriger von Durins Volk, welches mit Tieren nichts anzufangen wusste, auf einem langbeinigen Vierbeiner hocken, was wohl jedem Zwerg unheimlich gewesen wäre. Nein, das alles war nichts für den Sohn Glóins.

Arod schnaubte und streckte sich noch mehr. Deutlich spürte er, dass mit seinem Herrn etwas nicht stimmte und dass er ihn fort bringen musste von all den dunklen Kreaturen und den wilden Bestien, deren Beute er eigentlich war. Er kümmerte sich nicht um das Gezeter seines anderen Reiters, an den er sich inzwischen gewöhnt hatte, sondern eilte nur so schnell er konnte durch die Dunkelheit dorthin zurück, wo er sich in Sicherheit wusste. Sich und seinen Herrn, der sich mit auf eine Weise verständigen konnte, wie sonst keiner.

Gimli unterbrach sein beständiges Schimpfen, als er in einiger Entfernung dünne Lichter sah. Endlich! Aragorns Lager.

„Halt bloß durch Junge und mach mir nicht noch mehr Kummer", sagte er und steckte seinen Umhang, den er mit um Legolas geschlungen hatte, noch stärker fest, auf dass er sich nicht löste. Mochten die Elben noch so sehr behaupten, dass Kälte ihnen nicht viel ausmachte, Gimli wusste es besser. Legolas war erschreckend bleich und seine Lippen leicht blau, wie er sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. Sacht drückte er den gekrümmten Körper seines Freundes an den seinen, wie ein Vater den Sohn halten würde, und lenkte den Hengst auf die kleinen Feuer zu, die rasch größer wurden.

Stimmen erschollen und Gimli holte tief Luft. „WIR SIND'S! NICHT SCHIEßEN!"

Nun sind die Worte ‚wir sind's' nicht sonderlich aussagekräftig, wenn es dunkel ist und man sich anderen nähert, die auf der Hut vor etwaigen Feinden sind, doch die polternde Stimme des Zwerges war zum Glück inzwischen jedem bekannt. Fackeln wurden entzündet und besorgte Ausrufe waren zu hören, als die Wächter, die Aragorn zurück gelassen hatte, auf ihn zueilten.

„Halt an, Arod!" schnaufte Gimli und zog an den Zügeln; darauf hoffend, dass dieser eigensinnige Gaul einmal begriff, was er meinte (auch wenn der Schimmel gerade dies in den vergangenen knapp zwei Stunden mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt hatte). Der Hengst wieherte und verlangsamte seinen Schritt, bis er die Mitte der aufgestellten Zelte erreichte und er umringt wurde.

Einer der Ritter ergriff die Zügel des Schimmels unterhalb der Trense und hielt ihn fest, während er mit der anderen den bedrohlich schwankenden Körper des Elbenprinzen stützte. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er bestürzt und Gimli keuchte: „Verletzt ist er und bedarf der Hilfe. Schnell, er muss ins Warme und versorgt werden."

Zwei Wächter hoben den Sohn Thranduils vorsichtig von dem Pferderücken hinunter, wobei Gimli die Schließe seines Umhanges öffnete, damit das Kleidungsstück weiterhin um den Elb gewickelt bleiben konnte. Dann rutschte er von Arods Rücken, kam diesmal auf beiden Beinen auf und war sofort neben seinem Freund, der im Licht der Fackeln noch schlimmer zugerichtet aussah, als der Naugrim es in Erinnerung hatte.

„LEGOLAS!" Der weibliche Ausruf ließ Gimli aufschauen und auch zwei der Wachen drehten sich um. Elinha eilte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen herbei, starrte für einige Momente entsetzt auf ihren elbischen Beschützer hinab, drückte Kaya mit einem „Bitte haltet sie einen Augenblick", dem nächsten Ritter in die Arme und kniete sich neben den Elb. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sacht seine kalte Wange berührte. Nie hatte sie bisher erlebt, dass er etwas anderes als Wärme ausstrahlte, doch diese fehlte nun völlig. Dieser Umstand, das getrocknete Blut an Kinn und Schläfe und sein völliges Stillliegen weckte in ihr die schlimmsten Befürchtungen. „Ist er…?" wisperte sie, und Gimli, der sie kurz beobachtet hatte, erkannte, dass sie ihre größte Angst nicht auszusprechen vermochte, während Tränen ihre Augen füllten.

„Bewusstlos ist er, denn diese Hundesöhne haben ihn in die Mangel genommen." Er nickte zwei Wächtern zu. „Bringt ihn ins Warme und ich brauche Verbandszeug und frisches Wasser." Er umfing die steifen Finger der jungen Dúnadan. „Keine Sorge, Mädchen, ein bisschen Ruhe, ein bisschen Pflege – und der Junge ist wieder auf dem Damm."

Behutsam wurde Legolas aufgehoben und auf Gimlis Wink hin zum Zelt des Königs gebracht. Es war durch das entzündete Lagerfeuer warm, bot reichlich Platz und der Zwerg ahnte, dass Aragorn dort sicherlich seine Heilkräuter zurück gelassen hatte, als er so überstürzt aufbrechen musste. Der ehemalige Waldläufer würde nichts dagegen haben, dass sein verletzter Freund dort untergebracht werden würde. Im Gegenteil. Der Naugrim hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass ein Menschenfreund ziemlich ungehalten sein würde, sollte Legolas _nicht_ in seinem Zelt sein, wo er sich um ihn kümmern konnte.

„Lelas?" wimmerte da das helle Kinderstimmchen und Elinha trat zu dem Ritter zurück, der recht hilflos auf das weinende kleine Mädchen auf seinem Arm hinab schaute. Gegen Orks kämpfen, andere Soldaten ausbilden und Turniere bestreiten, vermochte er wahrlich gut, aber ein Kind zu trösten stellte ihn vor ein ernstes Problem.

„Danke", flüsterte Elinha und nahm ihm Kaya wieder ab – was den Mann sichtlich erleichterte. Sanft drückte sie ihre Ziehtochter an sich. „Legolas schläft und damit er es warm und gemütlich hat, lässt ihn der Herr Gimli ins Zelt des Königs bringen."

Die nassen großen Augen sahen sie mit der ganzen Skepsis an, die ein Kind in dem Alter aufbringen konnte. „Lelas tut nich' schlafen. Auf einem Hoppa kann man das doch gar nich'", weinte sie leise. „Der böse Mann hat ihm bestimmt weh getan und der andere das stickende Tuch vor die Nase gedrückt. Dann schläft man, ob man will oder nicht."

Elinha eilte Gimli inzwischen hinterher und zuckte zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, dass die Kleine in den letzten Tage Dinge gelernt hatte, die für sie viel zu früh waren. Bergil, der ebenfalls voller Sorge war, hielt sich neben ihr; den Blick unablässig auf die bewusstlose Gestalt des Elbenprinzen heftend, der soeben in Elessars Zelt getragen wurde.

Der Zwerg nickte den beiden Wächtern zu, die daraufhin den Thronerben des Großen Grünwaldes vorsichtig auf eines der beiden Königslager legten und krempelte sich die Ärmel seiner Tunika hoch, entledigte sich seines Helms und des Kettenhemdes und wandte sich an einen der beiden Ritter. „Veranlasst, dass mir sauberes Wasser gebracht wird", verlangte er nochmals, bevor sein Blick auf die junge Frau und das kleine Bündel in ihrem Arm fiel, das mit riesigen blauen Kinderaugen weinend auf den Elb schaute. Bei den Edelsteinen der Glitzernden Grotten, er konnte verstehen, warum sein Freund einen solchen Narren an dem Menschenkind gefressen hatte. Die Kleine war – obwohl zerzaust, schmutzig und völlig verweint – einfach nur niedlich und weckte auch in dem Naugrim den Drang, das Kind zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Tränchen nicht mehr flossen.

„Na, na, kleiner Dachs, nun wein' nicht so. Was soll unser Held denn hier denken, wenn er wach wird, und du einen Wasserfall im Gesichtchen hast, hm?" brummte er freundlich und beugte sich über Legolas. Für einen Moment betrachtete er seinen Freund, dann schnitt er eine Grimasse. „Wirklich, Junge, war das nötig?" Seufzend öffnete er behutsam den Umhang und begann, den Sindar-Elb aus seinen zerrissenen Sachen zu schälen.

„Kaya? Bitte bleib hier bei Bergil sitzen, damit ich mich dem Herrn Gimli mit zur Hand gehen kann", hörte er die gepresste Stimme der jungen Frau in seinem Rücken und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, als sie sich zu ihm gesellte und ihm dabei half, Legolas der blutigen und zerfetzten Tunika zu entledigen. Selbstverständlich entging dem Zwerg nicht der Hauch von Röte, die sich über die geisterhaft blassen Wangen Elinhas legte, als der Elb schließlich von allen Kleidungsstücken, bis auf die Beinlinge, befreit war, und hätte er nicht solche Sorgen um Thranduils Sohn gehabt, so hätte ihn diese Situation sehr amüsiert und ihm sicherlich einen Kommentar entlockt. Doch zu Späßen war er nicht aufgelegt, als er die Verletzungen seines Freundes in näheren Augenschein nahm. Bei den Sternen dieses, anscheinend lebensmüden, spitzohrigen Kerls, was hatten Avelson und seine Orkbande dem Sindar nur angetan!

Er grummelte etwas leise in seinen Bart, was Elinha nicht verstand, die mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Faszination auf den entblößten Oberkörper ihres Beschützers hinabblickte. Dass Legolas durchtrainiert sein musste und seine Muskeln nicht unerheblich waren, hatte sie sowohl gespürte, als er sie in die Arme genommen hatte, als auch geahnt, wann immer er sich bewegte. Doch das, was sich ihren Augen bot, ließ ihr Herz schneller klopfen, denn selbst mit dunkel werdenden Blutergüssen, Abschürfungen, Schnitten und mit Blut und Schmutz überzogen, war er ein Anblick, der sicherlich jede weibliche Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hätte. Seine Haut schimmerte wie Alabaster durch die Spuren der Misshandlungen hindurch und zog sich wie lebender Samt über sanft gewölbte Muskeln und Sehnen. Kein Haar war auf seiner Brust, kein Löckchen zog sich über den flachen Bauch zur Körpermitte, und keine Narben störten die Perfektion seiner Erscheinung. Die Elben wurden wahrlich zu Recht das ‚Schöne Volk' genannt, denn selbst ein Mensch mit attraktivem Antlitz und gut gebautem Körper würde einem Vergleich mit ihnen niemals standhalten können.

„Wenn er erst einmal sauber und verbunden ist, dürfte er noch besser aussehen", riss die brummige Stimme des Zwerges sie aus ihrer Erstarrung, und Blut schoss in ihre Wangen. Da lag der Mann, der sie vor allem Ungemach der vergangenen Tage beschützt und ihre Ziehtochter gerettet hatte vor ihr, verletzt und bewusstlos, und sie konnte nichts anderes tun als ihn anzustarren, weil er ohne Oberkleidung war. _‚Dumme Gans, hilf ihm lieber, statt ihn anzusehen! Davon werden seine Wunden nicht versorgt!'_ schalt sie sich selbst und begegnete dem flüchtigen Lächeln Gimlis.

„Hast wohl noch nicht viele Männer so gesehen, wie?" fragte er, stapfte zu einem Reisesack hinüber, der das gondorische Wappen trug, und begann ihn zu durchwühlen.

„Ver… verzeiht", stammelte Elinha, deren Wangen in Flammen zu stehen schienen. „Aber… nein, ich meine, ich habe noch keinen Mann gesehen, der… gut, am Fluss im Sommer… a… aber da war ich noch ein Kind und… Und es ist albern von mir, denn der Herr Leoglas ist verletzt und…" Sie verstummte, als der Naugrim mit einem „Ha! Ich wusste es!" sich triumphierend wieder aufrichtete und einen kleinen Beutel und einige Tücher in die Luft streckte. „Ich wusste, dass Aragorn das Zeug hier lässt!"

„Herr Gimli? Das Wasser, nach dem Ihr verlangtet!" Der Ritter kehrte zurück und hatte sowohl einen Wasserschlauch, als auch eine Schale bei sich.

„Danke, Streiter Gondors", nickte der Naugrim, nahm ihm die Schüssel ab, ließ direkt etwas Wasser hinein füllen und kehrte damit zum Krankenlager zurück. „Hilf mir mal, Mädchen", sagte er an Elinha gewandt und ergänzte auf ihren fragenden Blick hin: „Meine Hände sind rau und tragen die Spuren von vielen Stunden harter Arbeit im Einsamen Berg und vom vielen – Aule sei mir gnädig! – _reiten_. Die zarten Finger einer Frau dürften bessere Dienste beim Waschen leisten."

Nun stand Elinhas Gesicht endgültig in Flammen, bevor sie sich sichtlich einen Ruck gab und das nasse Tuch entgegen nahm, welches der Zwerg hier hinhielt. Hier galt es einen Verletzten zu reinigen, und nichts weiter! Neutral und ohne Hintergedanken war ein Heiler, ungeachtet des Geschlechtes dem er und der Patient angehörten. Und so wusch sie Blut und Schmutz von dem gepeinigtem Oberkörper des Elbenprinzen und befreite hinterher – nachdem der Zwerg mehrfach das schmutzige Wasser einfach zum Zelt hinausschüttete und die Schüssel mit frischem füllte – auch das schöne Antlitz ihres Beschützers. Und nein, niemand konnte ihr eine Absicht unterstellen, als ihre Fingerkuppen dabei zart über seine kühlen Wangen strichen.

Bergil saß mit bangem Gefühl auf dem anderen Lager und hielt Kaya fest, die sich an ihn klammerte und stumm zu ‚ihrem' Lelas hinüberschaute. Noch immer rannen hier und da ein paar Tränchen über ihre blassen Wangen, doch sie verhielt sich still. Ihre Ziehmutter wusste was zu tun war, wenn man sich wehtat – das wusste sie aus eigener Erfahrung – und dieser sonderbare kleine Mann mit dem riesigen, dicken Bart und dem langen Zopf im Nacken half ebenfalls, und beruhigte sie etwas.

Als Gimli überzeugt war, dass kein Schmutz mehr die Heilung seines Freundes beeinträchtigen könnte, begannen er und Elinha stumm und sich trotzdem wortlos verständigend die Wunden Legolas' zu behandeln. Gimli sorgte dafür, dass die Verletzungen, die von den Klingen der Orks herrührten, sehr genau ausgewaschen wurden, nachdem er sie erneut zum Bluten gebracht hatte. Es war sicherlich eine grobe Methode, doch die einzige, die dem Naugrim einfiel, um eventuelles Gift aus dem Körper des Elben zu holen. Nein, er verstand nicht viel von den Künsten des Heilens, aber in den Bergwerken der Zwerge kam es immer wieder zu Unfällen, und so manches Mal war es nur die schnelle Hilfe, die einen Verunglückten retteten. Aufgrund dessen und nicht zuletzt auch durch die vielen Erfahrungen während des Ringkrieges, wusste Gimli, was er zu tun hatte. Dann legte er mit Elinhas Hilfe die Verbände an, sorgte dafür, dass eine Binde die eindeutig gebrochene Rippe des Erstgeborenen fixierte, behandelte die Fußgelenke – die brutal zusammen gezogenen Stricke hatten sogar durch die Stiefel hindurch ihre Spuren hinterlassen – und deckte ihn dann mit einem warmen Fell zu, wobei er darauf achtete, dass die lederne Seite außen war.

„Ich würde ihm eine von Aragorns Tuniken überstreifen oder eine der seinigen holen, aber unser Waldläufer will sich sicherlich ein eigenes Bild von den Spuren dieses verrückten Alleingangs machen, also lasse ich ihn so liegen", murmelte er, während er noch eine Decke vom Lager Éomers nahm, dabei den beiden Kindern freundlich zuzwinkerte und diese ebenfalls über seinem elbischen Freund ausbreitete.

„Wird Lelas wieder gesund?" Die Stimme Kayas verriet ihre Erschöpfung, doch das kleine Mädchen schien sich ernsthaft zu weigern einzuschlafen, solange es Legolas in Gefahr wähnte.

Der Naugrim strich sich über den Bart. „Unkraut vergeht nicht – immerhin bedeutet sein Name ‚Grünblatt'." Er bemerkte Elinhas überraschten Blick und schmunzelte. „Ja, Elben habe eine merkwürdige Art der Namensgebung."

„Und was bedeutet Euer Name, Herr Gimli?" erkundigte sich da die junge Dúnadan; den Blick nach wie vor auf Legolas gerichtet.

„Das dauert länger, es zu erklären", grummelte der Zwerg und stemmte die Hände in die Taille – zumindest dort, wo Menschen und Elben eine hatten. Dann schniefte er und Sorge schimmerte in seinen dunklen Augen. „Die Verletzungen sind nicht zu schwer und Elben erholen sich besser und schneller als unsereins oder die Menschen. Doch ich fürchte das, was diese verdammten Orks vielleicht an ihren Klingen hatten. Ich werde froh sein, wenn Aragorn zurück ist und sich unseren Meister Übermut genauer ansieht. Er hat heilende Hände, musst du wissen, und entriss sogar Faramir, Éowyn und Merry dem Schwarzem Hauch Mordors, als dieser sie vergiftet hatte."

Er hörte, wie die junge Frau scharf Luft holte und legte ihr eine raue Hand beruhigend auf den Arm. „Beruhige dich, Mädchen. Elben sind stark und das Schlimmste dürfte wohl aus seinem Blut hinaus sein. Durchhalten, bis Aragorn kommt, tut er auf jeden Fall. Wenn er erst einmal richtig geschlafen hat, dürfte er morgen wieder bei sich sein, und ich schätzte, er lässt es sich gerne gefallen, wenn du ihn ein bisschen pflegst." Er grinste plötzlich und setzte mit typischem Zwergenhumor hinzu: „Außerdem tust du das doch gerne, oder? Ihn ein wenig bemuttern, meine ich."

Erneut lief die junge Dúnadan tiefrot an und runzelte die Stirn. „Der Herr Legolas war gut zu Kaya und mir, hat sich für uns eingesetzt und bedarf nun selbst der Hilfe. Selbstverständlich werde ich ihm diese geben."

Ein leises Glucksen entrang sich Gimlis Kehle. „Sicher. Und ich schlage daher vor, dass die beiden Drei-Käse-Hochs sich jetzt hinlegen und schlafen, und du bei Legolas bleibst, während ich draußen auf die Rückkehr der anderen warte. Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern, bis sie kommen, denn als ich mit Legolas sie verließ, da waren die meisten Orks bereits erschlagen oder rannten um ihr Leben."

Elinha, die Kaya sanft hinlegte und Bergil deutete, er möge sich ebenfalls lang ausstrecken – der Junge unterdrückte ein Gähnen – sah über die Schulter zu dem Naugrim hinüber. „So sind Avelson und Ófnir geschlagen?"

„Avelson fiel von Aragorns Schlag getroffen, Ófnir bekam von Gandalf eingeheizt, Éomer lehrte die Orks das Fürchten und die Warge fielen von den Pfeilen der Söhne Elronds."

Nun blickten ihn gleich zwei Augenpaare groß an – das der jungen Frau und das des Knaben. „Die Söhne des Herrn Elronds sind hier?" fragte Elinha erstaunt, denn selbstverständlich war ihr der Name des mächtigsten und berühmtesten Heilers Mittelerdes bekannt. Ein bestätigendes Grunzen des Zwerges erklang. „Waren plötzlich da, als alles aus zu sein schien. Die beiden und Gandalf. Hätten nicht einen Moment später kommen dürfen, sonst wäre der Junge hier Geschichte gewesen." Er verzog das Gesicht und wedelte dann mit beiden Händen, als wolle er Hühner verscheuchen. „Husch, husch, jetzt, Mädchen. Leg dich ebenfalls etwas hin und ruhe. Siehst aus, als könntest du es brauchen, und wenn erst Aragorn mit seinen Ziehbrüdern, Gandalf und Éomer zurück sind, so ist's mit der Nachtruhe eh dahin."

Elinha sah verlegen zu ihm zu Legolas und wieder zurück. „Dies ist des Königs Nachtlager und außerdem ist es besetzt…"

Der Zwerg winkte ab. „Deine Nähe wird unserem Meister des Langbogens hier gut tun, und Aragorn wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ihr beide drinnen liegt. Er mag jetzt der König dieses Landes sein, fürwahr, aber im Herzen ist er noch immer ein Waldläufer und als solcher weder prüde noch zu sehr auf seinen Rang bedacht. Er wird es dir nicht zürnen, wenn du über seinen Freund wachst. Im Gegenteil." Ein Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Er kennt die Eigenart der Elben, die Nähe jenen zu suchen, den sie in ihre Herzen geschlossen haben, ebenfalls bestens aus eigener Erfahrung."

„Herr Gimli, ich bitte Euch. Legolas stand mir mehrfach bei, wohl wahr, und er spendete mir Trost und Wärme, aber…"

Der Naugrim verdrehte höchst menschlich die Augen und seufzte schwer. „Kein ‚aber', Mädchen. Ich mag kürzer geraten sein als ihr Menschen oder die Elben, aber ich bin weder blind noch ein Narr. Es sei denn, ein Kuss bedeutet bei Erst- und Zweitgeborenen etwas anderes, als bei meinem Volk." Er feixte breit, als das Blut – welches begonnen hatte die Wangen der jungen Frau zu verlassen – wieder zurück geschossen kam.

„Ihr… Ihr missversteht", stammelte sie und war sich durchaus der Augen ihrer Ziehtochter bewusst, die sie vom zweiten Nachtlager aus groß ansahen.

„Nichts gibt es miszuverstehen, wenn ein Mann und ein Mädchen sich in die Arme nehmen und küssen. Ich gönn's euch von Herzen, aber damit der Junge hier bald wieder zu Kräften kommt und du ihm durch aufopferungsvolle Pflege dabei helfen kannst, solltest du dich jetzt hinlegen." Er stapfte zum Zeltausgang und verschwand mit einem „Gute Nacht – und pass mir auf unseren Elb auf!"

Elinha stand da und wusste für einen Moment nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Dann richtete sie ihr Augenmerk auf Kaya, auf deren Gesichtchen das erste zaghafte Lächeln erschien. „Ihr… ihr habt euch _geküsst_?" platzte es aus dem kleinen Mädchen schließlich hervor und Bergil versuchte vergebens, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Die Wangen der jungen Frau waren beängstigend dunkel inzwischen, während sie sich für einen Moment wünschte, groß genug für ein Mauseloch zu sein. „Hinlegen und schlafen, junge Dame", murmelte sie und schoss dem Knaben einen warnenden Blick zu, als dieser unterdrückt in sich hinein gluckste. „Das gilt auch für dich, kleiner Held!"

Für einige lange Augenblicke vergaß der Junge die Sorge um seinen Vater, wie auch Kaya ihre Ängste um ‚Lelas' verdrängte. Feixend streckte Bergil sich aus, während das kleine Mädchen hinter vorgehaltenem Händchen zu kichern begann. Und als Elinha sich an das Lager neben Legolas setzte und sich schließlich vorsichtig neben ihn legte – darauf bedacht, ihn nirgends zu nahe zu kommen – vergrub Kaya ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Fell der zweiten Ruhestätte und schlief mitten überm Kichern ein.

Wie lange Elinha geschlafen hatte, wusste sie nicht, doch es war nach wie vor dunkel draußen, als etwas sie weckte. Obwohl sie sich wie erschlagen fühlte, hob sie den Kopf und blinzelte in das warme Zwielicht des Zeltes. Ihr Blick fand Kaya, die an Bergil gekuschelt auf der zweiten Ruhestätte lag und tief und fest schlief; dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Elb neben sich.

Legolas hatte sich nicht gerührt, seine Augen waren geschlossen – ein schlechtes Zeichen für einen Angehörigen des Schönen Volkes – und er war geisterhaft bleich. Die Hautabschürfung an seiner linken Schläfe und sein Kinn hatten begonnen, dunkel anzulaufen, ein dünner Schweißfilm überzog seine Stirn und sein Atem ging zu schnell. Dann hörte sie erneut das Geräusch, welches sie geweckt hatte: ein leises Murmeln in einer völlig fremden Sprache, die beinahe einer Melodie glich und ihr beinahe entfernt vertraut war: Elbisch. Und dann begriff sie: Es war Legolas' Murmeln gewesen, welches sie aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte.

Elinha stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und schaute auf ihn hinunter. Er wirkte noch jünger und unschuldiger, als er es ohnehin schon im wachen Zustand tat, und obwohl sie wusste, dass dieser ‚Mann' die Stärke von mehreren Menschen besaß, der beste Bogenschütze Mittelerdes war, im Ringkrieg gegen Saurons Schergen unzählige Siege errungen hatte und zudem mehr Jahre zählte, als ein Mensch sich wirklich vorzustellen vermochte, erwachte in ihr der starke Drang ihn zu beschützen und zu trösten. Jemand, der das personifizierte Licht war und dessen Herz und Geist so rein waren wie die eines Elben, sollte nicht von schwarzen Schatten in die Tiefen seines Schlafes verfolgt werden. Und zu sehen, wie ein Ausdruck von Qual und Entsetzen über seine weichen Züge glitt, schmerzte sie zutiefst. Sie kannte die namenlosen Abgründe, die sich während eines Alptraums öffneten, nur zu gut.

Ohne ihr eigenes Zutun hob sie eine Hand und strich ihm sanft das lange Haar aus der Stirn, welches sich teilweise gelöst hatte. Es fühlte sich an wie unendlich weiche Seide, doch es war auch feucht, was bewies, wie sehr der Sindar-Elb schwitzte – ebenfalls ein äußerst rares und daher beunruhigendes Zeichen. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich ihm, während er mit dem Kopf der Berührung folgte. Selbst in der Tiefe seiner Bewusstlosigkeit reagierte ein Teil von ihm auf die Nähe der jungen Frau, die sich instinktiv vorsichtig näher an ihn drängte und leise Worte des Trostes flüsterte. Sein Atem, der etwas schneller gegangen war, beruhigte sich wieder und einem Reflex nachgebend beugte sie sich nieder und berührte einem Hauch gleich seine Wange mit ihren Lippen. Ein merkliches Beben durchrann ihn und eine Hand tastete blind nach ihr. Ihre Finger mit den seinen verflechtend hielt sie sie fest und drückte sie sacht an ihr Herz. Der verkrampfte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht entspannte sich und Elinha wagte ein leichtes Lächeln. In den vergangenen Tagen und Nächten hatte er sie getröstet und sie war froh, dass sie in der Lage war, nun für ihn das Gleiche zu tun.

Plötzlich brach Unruhe im Lager aus, und innerhalb der Dauer von einigen Wimpernschlägen wurde der Lärm lauter. Alarmiert richtete Elinha sich auf, dann hörte sie die Rufe der Wachen, die ihr nur eines vermittelten: Der König kam zurück. Und er kam nicht allein. Die befreiten Gefangenen begleiteten ihn!

Unsägliche Erleichterung durchrann die junge Dúnadan wie eine warme Woge eines sommerlichen Weihers und rasch erhob sich, strich sich die Untertunika und den offenen Reitmantel glatt, und schrak ob einer raschen Bewegung neben ihr zusammen. Bergil war erwacht, sah sich schlaftrunken um und setzte sich auf. Hoffnung schimmerte in seinen Augen, als Elinha leise: „Sie kommen zurück", sagte. Der Junge nickte, kletterte behutsam über Kaya hinweg – die nach wie vor tief und fest schlief – und stürmte nach draußen; lauthals nach seinem Vater rufend, kaum, dass er wenige Schritte von dem Zelt entfernt war. Ein kindlicher Freudenjauchzer bewies, dass Beregond lebend zurückgekehrt war.

Elinha legte etwas Feuerholz nach und wollte ebenfalls gerade das Zelt verlassen, als die Plane geöffnet wurde und die hohe Gestalt des Königs hindurchtrat, gefolgt von einer zweiten Person. Beide Dúnadain verharrten für einen Augenblick, als sie sich gegenüber standen, dann senkte Elinha respektvoll den Kopf. „Mein Herr", grüßte sie und sah wieder auf, als Elessar ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln schenkte.

„Elinha", nickte er und ergänzte: „Deine Freunde und Nachbarn sind frei. Erschöpft sind sie und einige wurden verletzt, doch Ruhe und gutes Essen werden ihnen bald ihre Kräfte zurückgeben. Gandalf ist bei ihnen und ich werde mich ebenfalls näher um sie kümmern, sobald ich hier nach dem Rechten gesehen habe." Damit trat er an ihr vorbei an das Lager seines Freundes. „Eru!" flüsterte er schockiert, als er Legolas sah, und ließ sich neben ihm nieder; eine Hand strich dem Sindar-Elb brüderlich über die Wange. „Bei der Güte Vardas, was haben sie dir nur angetan, _gwardor nîn_!"

Die zweite Person, gekleidet in einem dunklen Umhang aus schwerem Samt, streifte die Kapuze zurück und die junge Frau riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als sie in dem dunkelhaarigen Mann einen Elb erkannte. Seine durchdringenden Augen trafen sie und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde jeden Winkel ihrer Seele untersuchen, was anscheinend typisch für einen Erstgeborenen war. Elinha schluckte und hielt seinem Blick stand, was sicherlich nur wenige Menschen vermocht hätten. Sein Gesicht wirkte zeitlos, edel und asketisch, streng und dennoch sanft, und eine Aura von Erhabenheit und der Ruhe eines großen Wissens umhüllte ihn. Instinktiv wusste die Dúnadan, dass sie einem großen Elbenlord gegenüberstand. „Herr", murmelte sie und senkte das Haupt genau wie zuvor bei ihrem König.

Der Herrscher Bruchtals musterte die junge Sterbliche, die die Kleidung seiner Tochter trug. Es war wahrlich ein seltsames Gefühl, eine völlig andere in Person in einen Reitmantel gehüllt zu sehen, dessen Entstehung für ein enges Familienmitglied er hatte beobachten können. Sein Augenmerk glitt über die schmale Gestalt des Menschenmädchens und er hob eine Braue. Er fühlte ihre Jugend, ihre Unschuld und ihre Sorge, aber auch ihren Mut und die tiefe Zuneigung, die sie anscheinend für jemanden empfand. Ihr Gesicht war überraschend hübsch für eine Sterbliche und ihre Augen waren nicht das einzige, was ungewöhnlich an ihrem Äußeren war. Selten war er jemanden begegnet, dessen Haar die Farbe der untergehenden Sonne hatte – oder, wie hier, die einer frischen Kastanie. Sicher, er war Menschen begegnet, die rötliche Haare besaßen, doch so ausgeprägt wie in diesem Fall hatte er es noch nicht erlebt.

Ihm entging nicht ihre Unsicherheit, die so typisch für viele Menschen waren, deren Pfade sich mit dem eines Elben kreuzten, dennoch wich sie nicht seinem Blick aus, was ihn ein wenig verwunderte. Das Mädchen wirkte zerbrechlich und war kaum dem Kindesalter entwachsen, doch es war stark. Kein Wunder, dass Arwen sie in ihren Schutz genommen hatte. Der ‚Abendstern' erkannte eine gute und schöne Seele, und diese stand eindeutig vor ihm.

„Milady", grüßte er höflich zurück, obwohl er wusste, dass die Sterbliche eine einfache Bauerntochter war. Doch eine Abstammung hatte für Elrond noch nie wirklich gezählt, und seine Anrede war auch nicht darauf zurück zu führen, dass er in den Adern des Mädchen númenórisches Blut wusste, sondern einzig und allein auf das, was er in der jungen Frau sah: eine noch nicht völlig erblühte, wache, intelligente und starke Lady.

Er trat an ihr vorbei und folgte seinem Zieh- und Schwiegersohn an das Lager von Thranduils Sohn. Er atmete tief durch, als er den Zustand des jungen Elben erkannte. „Der Schwarze Hauch hat ihn gestreift", murmelte er und tauschte einen Blick mit Aragorn, bevor dieser die Lippen aufeinander presste, zu seinem Gepäck eilte und einen kleinen Beutel hervorzog. Dann stutzte er. „Elinha, war jemand an meinem Reisesack?" Seine grauen Augen trafen sie.

„Ja, mein König. Der Herr Gimli hat…"

„Ich hab' den Jungen so gut verbunden, wie möglich", erklang da die rollende Stimme des Zwerges, als er das Zelt betrat, die hochgewachsene Gestalt mit den ebenholzschwarzem Haar anstarrte und sich dann so tief verbeugte, dass sein Bart über den Boden schleifte. „Meister Elrond, ich freue mich, Euch wiederzusehen."

Für einen Moment huschte ein Lächeln über das strenge Gesicht des Angesprochenen, während seine klare Stimme warm erwiderte: „Auch ich freue mich dich wiederzusehen, Gimli Glóinssohn, Elbenfreund. Wie ich sehe, ist deine Freundschaft zu Legolas noch genauso fest wie zu der Zeit, als wir uns trennten – wenn sie nicht sogar noch gewachsen ist."

Der Naugrim rieb sich die Nase, um zu überspielen, dass er leicht errötete, dann antwortete er: „Das will ich wohl meinen. Einer muss auf unser Prinzchen ja aufpassen, wenn er sich von einem Schlamassel in den nächsten begibt."

In den Augen des Elbenherrschers blitzte es für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages erheitert auf. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich bin seit Jahrzehnten damit bestens vertraut." Sein Blick traf Estel, der eine Grimasse schnitt und sich neben Legolas niedersetzte. „Ich brauche Wasser", sagte er an Elinha gewandt, die mit offenem Mund den Herrn Imladris' anstarrte. Er räusperte sich, was die junge Frau aus ihrem Erstaunen holte.

„Bi… bitte?" stammelte sie; es noch immer nicht glauben könnend, dass der sagenumwobene Elbenlord, der bereits im ersten Ringkrieg zur Zeit Isildurs gekämpft hatte, unweit von ihr stand, als wäre es etwas ganz alltägliches.

Aragorn wusste, welche Wirkung sein Ziehvater auf die meisten hatte und wiederholte freundlich: „Ich brauche frisches Wasser für das Königskraut."

Die Dúnadan nickte, sah über die Schulter nach Kaya – diese hatte sich nicht gerührt – und verließ dann hastig das Zelt.

„Sie macht auf mich einen etwas scheuen, aber aufrichtigen Eindruck", murmelte Elrond und begab sich dann auf die andere Seite des Krankenlagers, wobei er flüchtig den Knaben und das kleine Mädchen musterte. Ein Seufzen entglitt ihm, als seine feinen Sinne spürten, wie aufgerüttelt die Seele des Kindes war. „Sie ist noch zu jung, um solche Erfahrungen zu machen", flüsterte er, bückte sich und zog die Decke höher über die kleine Schläferin, bevor er ihr über den Kopf strich – leise elbische Worte raunend. Das Gesichtchen der Kleinen entspannte sich und zufrieden wandte Elrond sich dem anderen ‚Sorgenkind' zu, dessen Verbände Estel soeben behutsam löste. Der Herr Bruchtals schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum muss ich immer einem von euch mit meinen Heilkräften zur Seite stehen, wenn ihr gemeinsam etwas unternehmt?"

Gimli hustete leise – trotz seiner Sorge streifte Belustigung ihn – und Aragorn verdrehte die Augen; sagte aber nichts dazu. Schweigend entfernten sie gemeinsam die restlichen Verbände, wobei beide den Zwerg leise lobten, denn er hatte wahrlich gute Arbeit in seinem Bestreben geleistet, Legolas' Wunden zu verbinden. Und als Elinha zu ihnen zurückkehrte, eine Schüssel mit frischem Wasser bei sich, bedeutete Aragorn ihr, diese neben ihn zu stellen. Neugierig beobachtete sie, wie er den kleinen Beutel, den er zuvor geholt hatte, öffnete und getrocknete längliche Blätter hervornahm, die er zerdrückte und in die Schüssel gab.

Wie so viele andere Menschen kannte Elinha diese Pflanze nicht, die einen süßen und dennoch scharfen Geruch von sich gab, der jedoch auf seine Art sehr angenehm war. „Was… was ist das?" fragte sie leise und Estel warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Königskraut. Es hilft gegen den Schwarzen Hauch Mordors und dessen Geschöpfen. Es macht das Gift, mit dem die Klingen von diesen Ungeheuern wahrscheinlich bestrichen waren, wirkungslos, solange man nicht zu lange mit der Behandlung wartet." Er tauchte einen saubern Lappen in die Tinktur und begann damit Legolas' Wunden zu beträufeln.

Elrond beobachtete ihn kurz und übernahm es dann, den Wissensdurst der jungen Frau zu stillen, der so klar wie die Sonne eines Sommertages auf ihrem zarten Gesicht lag „Es ist ein äußerst wirkungsvolles Heilmittel, doch nur in den Händen des wahren Königs, kann es seine Kraft wirklich entfalten. Daher wird es im Volksmund ‚Königskraut' genannt, auch, wenn es fast in Vergessenheit geriet."

Er beugte sich nieder und legte eine Hand auf die Stirn des jüngeren Elben, bevor er die Augen schloss und leise uralte Worte murmelte, die die Seele des Verletzten mit neuer Kraft erfüllten und die körperlosen Schreckensstimmen und verzerrten Fratzen, die als Illusion den ‚Schwarzen Hauch' begleiteten, vertrieben.

Elinha biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie die beiden Männer – ansonsten zeitloser Elbenherrscher und König, nunmehr zwei Heiler – beobachtete. Einerseits wollte sie nicht einen Schritt von Legolas' Seite weichen, andererseits wollte sie nicht aufdringlich oder neugierig erscheinen. Es war Aragorn, der ihr die Entscheidung mit seinem charakteristischen Einfühlungsvermögen abnahm.

„Leg dich hin, Elinha, und mach dir keine Sorgen. Legolas wird dies hier überstehen und er wird bald wieder gesunden. Doch du brauchst nach all der Aufregung Ruhe." Sein Blick fand Kaya und ein fast schon liebevolles Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus – etwas, was Elrond nicht entging. „Und ich glaube, dein Ziehtöchterchen wird froh sein, wenn es erwacht und dich neben sich findet."

Die Dúnadan schluckte kurz. „Mein Herr, dies ist das Lager von König Éomer und…"

„Er wird nichts dagegen haben und Platz gibt es in diesem Zelt reichlich genug, sobald er Zeit zum Schlafen findet. Auch Decken haben wir ausreichend, also sorge dich nicht."

Das Mädchen senkte den Blick. „Ich danke Euch, mein…"

Es verstummte, als vor dem Zelt Schritte und ein plötzlicher erschrockener Ausruf erklangen, bevor zwei Beine quer durch den Eingang hinein rutschten; begleitet von einem unterdrückten Fluch.

Dúnedain, Zwerg und Elbenlord sahen sich verblüfft an, bevor sie wieder auf die beiden Stiefel bewehrten Beine starrten, die als einziges zu sehen waren. Irgendjemand war direkt vor dem Zelteingang gestürzt und…

Gimli reagierte mal wieder auf Zwergenart: „Eine merkwürdige Art, anzuklopfen!" Damit stapfte er zum Ausgang und schob die Plane zur Seite. Seine Augen wurden groß und sein Mund nahm – wie so oft in einer solchen Situation – eine perfekte runde Form an. Vor ihm lag Éomer im Schnee, blickte unter seinem Helm und einigen, im Wind wehenden wilden Strähnen zu ihm empor, setzte sich auf und sah dann stirnrunzelnd auf das, was ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte:

„Eis! Da ist eine riesige Eispfütze vor dem Zelteingang!" entfuhr es ihm, während er sich aufrappelte. „Wer… welcher Narr… Wie kann man bei der Kälte Wasser direkt vor einen Eingang schütten!"

Dem Sohn Glóins ging ein Licht auf: das war das Wasser, welches er während der Behandlung Legolas' fortgeschüttet hatte, wann immer es zu schmutzig geworden war. Ein zerknirschter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht, was für den Bruder Éowyns einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich kam. „Sag mir, Freund Zwerg, verdanke ich dir diesen Umstand, zu dem noch nicht einmal ein Dutzend Orks in der Lage waren, nämlich, zu Fall gebracht zu werden?"

Estel und der Herrscher Bruchtals erschienen ebenfalls im Zelteingang und blickten zwischen einem rot werdenden Naugrim und einem streng blickenden Rohir hin und her; beide verkniffen sich ein Lachen. Sehr wohl hatten sie das Eis gesehen und waren darüber hinweg gestiegen, ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern. Dass dieser ‚Wintergruß' nun ausgerechnet den König Rohans in Verlegenheit brachte, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Gimli rieb sich den Bart, knetete sich die Hände und sah mit einer Miene zu Éomer auf, die einem Lämmchen alle Ehre gemacht hätte. „Verzeih, Éomer, aber… das war das Waschwasser… Legolas musste doch… Seine Wunden mussten ausgewaschen werden… und… und…" Er verstummte, als amüsiertes Lachen aus zwei Kehlen erklang. Elladan und Elrohir standen unweit, versorgten ihre Pferde und schüttelten grinsend die Köpfe.

„Sag, Gimli, war das eine ‚kleine Falle' für unseren Vater?" erkundigte sich der ältere der beiden Zwillingsbrüder.

„Und so etwas haben wir ‚Elbenfreund' genannt", nickte sein Bruder und feixte vergnügt.

Auf Gimlis Stirn erschien eine steile Falte. „Werte Elbenherren, selbstverständlich würde ich niemals bewusst eine solchen Streich spielen wollen. So etwas ist für übermütige Halbstarke, aber nichts für einen Zwergenkrieger!"

Aragorn rieb sich glucksend über das Gesicht und wandte sich wieder ab; sein Blick streifte dabei Elinha, die erstmals etwas von ihrer Anspannung verlor. „Merke dir wohl", sagte er, während er sich wieder an das Krankenlager begab und damit begann, seinen Freund neue Verbände anzulegen: „Wenn Gimli auf Elben trifft, bedarf es weder eines Gauklers, noch eines anderen Mimen, um für lustige Kurzweil zu sorgen."

TBC…

So, ihr Lieben,

wie angekündigt keine Action, dafür mehr Ruhe, etwas Romantisches und etwas zum Schmunzeln. Und noch viel mehr gibt's im nächsten Chapi – einschließlich Kayas unwiderstehlicher Art, mit der sie sogar Gimli um den kleinen Finger wickelt. Und auch Elrond und seine Söhne werden so Einiges zum Staunen haben, während jemand zum Lager stößt, mit dem keiner gerechnet hat.

Ich bleibe am Ball,

liebe Grüße

Lywhn


	35. Stunden der Heilung

**34. Kapitel – Stunden der Heilung**

Die Beine waren schwer und müde. Bei jedem Schritt sackten sie in den harschen Schnee ein und die Dunkelheit tat ihr Übriges, ein Vorwärtskommen zu behindern. Kälte durchdrang seine Rüstung, seine gebrochene Nase schmerzte wie die Hölle und jede Menge Prellungen machten sich unerfreulich bemerkbar. Dennoch spürte Avelson davon nicht all zu viel. Sein Verstand war dafür zu sehr abgelenkt – halb gelähmt durch den Tod seines Bruders, halb rotierend ob der jüngsten Ereignisse und seinem Wunsch, Ófnir zu rächen. Wäre Cynwrig nicht gewesen, der ihn unnachgiebig von dem kleinen Schlachtfeld fortgezogen hatte, so hätte wohl auch er sein Ende gefunden, denn der Drang umzukehren und alles zu versuchen, den Mörder seines Bruders für seine Tat bezahlen zu lassen, grenzte beinahe ans Unermessliche.

Der ehemalige Tributeintreiber Lossarnachs ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug zornig einige Zweige beiseite, die sich in seinem Umhang verfangen hatten. Wie hatte alles nur so schief gehen können? Jeder Schritt war sorgsam geplant gewesen, sie hatten eine wertvolle Geisel gehabt, mehrere Dutzend Orks zählten zu ihren Verbündeten und Elessar hatte dem unabänderlichen Fall gegenüber gestanden. Doch wie war es gekommen? Aus dem Nichts erschienen Elbenpfeile, einer der verdammten Spitzohren entpuppte sich als einer der Reiter neben dem König, Mithrandir war wie von Geisterhand herbei geschafft aufgetaucht und dann hatte sich alles überschlagen. Avelson scheute keinen Kampf und er ließ sich von ein paar Elben nicht einschüchtern, doch zu sehen, wie sein jüngerer Bruder getötet wurde – von einem Gefesselten sogar! – und zu begreifen, dass dieser Teil des Putsches verloren war, machte ihm schwer zu schaffen.

Gut, Minas Tirith befand sich in ihrer Hand – das hieß, wenn Miövitnis und seine Männer nicht versagt hatten. Die Anwesenheit Gandalfs ließ Avelson befürchten, dass auch in der Weißen Stadt nicht alles so eingetreten war, wie beabsichtigt. Nie hätte der Istar die Königshallen und die Königin verlassen, wenn er diese in Gefahr schwebten. Oder – so hoffte der Lossarnacher – war der Zauberer entkommen und Elessar nach, um ihn zurück zu holen. Sollte dies der Fall sein, dann bedeutete dies, dass die Feste in der Hand der Korsaren war und sie somit noch eine Chance hatten, den Putsch zu einem ‚guten' Ende zu bringen. Sollte Miövitnis jedoch besiegt sein, so war alles aus.

Cynwrig schnaufte neben ihm und blieb stehen. „Wir nähern uns sicherlich der Grenze von Lebennin und werden – mit etwas Glück – morgen Mittag Linhir erreichen." Er wischte sich über die Stirn, denn trotz der spätwinterlichen Kälte trieb ihm die Anstrengung, durch den hohen Schnee zu stapfen, den Schweiß aus den Poren.

„Und was sollen wir dort?" schnarrte Avelson. „Mins Tirith liegt im Osten, nicht nord-westlich. Außerdem widerstrebt es mir, mich von dem Mörder meines Bruders zu weit zu entfernen. Tot soll er sein, noch bevor das nächste Mal die Sonne untergeht!"

Sein Begleiter seufzte lautlos. „Herr, Elessar hat sein Lager am Anduin aufgeschlagen und wenn wir ihm nicht direkt in die Arme laufen wollen, dann müssen wir uns davon entfernen. Man wird uns suchen, wenn unsere Leichen vermisst werden, und zu Fuß haben wir auf Dauer keine Chance. Daher schlage ich vor, dass wir nach Linhir gehen, uns dort neue Pferde besorgen und dann…"

„Das können wir in Pelargir auch, ohne, dass wir von diesem verdammten Waldläufer und seinem verfluchten Elbenfreund zu großen Abstand nehmen müssen", schnappte der ehemalige Tributeintreiber, doch Cynwrig blieb ruhig. „Herr, Elessar wird sicherlich die befreiten Leute dorthin bringen, und die Gefahr, dass man uns bemerkt, ist…"

„Ich werde mich nicht verstecken! Nicht, solange der Tod meines Bruders ungesühnt ist!" Trotz der Dunkelheit glaubte Cynwrig die Augen Avelsons blitzen zu sehen. Er kannte den Ungestüm seines Herrn zur Genüge, doch diesmal war Besonnenheit von größerem Nutzen. Und dies musste er ihm klar machen.

„Und das werden wir auch, aber Elessar ist in der Überzahl, hat mächtigen Beistand durch Mithrandir und die herbei geeilten Elben, die Herren von Pelargir sind auf seiner Seite und er hat Ferethon besiegt – und ich zweifle, dass dieser überhaupt noch lebt. Die Orks sind erschlagen oder geflohen, das Schiff ist verbrannt und der König braucht nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen, um Hilfe von jedem noch so einfachen Mann zu bekommen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Herr, nach Pelargir zu gehen, wäre ein großer Fehler. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob die Korsaren tatsächlich erfolgreich waren, und wenn sie die Feste erobert haben sollten, so ist noch wichtiger, dass man Euch nicht findet." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr eindringlich fort, seinen Trumpf ausspielend: „Erstens würde es für Miövitnis von großem Interesse sein zu erfahren, dass Elessar noch lebt und zweitens, mein Herr, liegt es dann an _Euch_, Ferethons Nachfolge anzutreten."

Erneut senkte sich Stille über die nächtlichen Wiesen und Haine, und nur ein Käuzchen, das wachsam von einem nahen Baum aus auf die beiden Männer hinabschaute, wurde Zeuge der nächsten Worte:

„Du hast Recht", sagte Avelson leise, als er seinen Schmerz und seine Wut unter Kontrolle zwang und eine völlig neue Gier sich hinzugesellte: die Gier der uneingeschränkten Macht, die ihm mit dem Thron Gondors winkte. „Ferethon ist sicherlich erschlagen oder ein Gefangener Elessars, Ófnir – Eru sei ihm gnädig – fiel und Miövitnis hat kein Interesse daran, der neue Herrscher Gondors zu werden. Zu stark ist der Ruf des Meeres in einem Korsaren. Also bleib nur noch ich übrig." Er senkte den Kopf. „Wir werden in der Nähe von Elessar bleiben", fuhr er bedächtig fort, „und ihn beobachten. Wenn er auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Minas Tirith zurück zu kehren versucht, und neue Männer rekrutiert, bedeutet dies, dass Mithrandir ihm von der Einnahme der Stadt erzählte. Lässt er sich Zeit und kümmert sich zuerst um das befreite Bauernpack und seine ‚tapferen' verletzten Ritter, dann kann ich davon ausgehen, das Miövitnis geschlagen wurde." Er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. „Unter diesen Umständen bliebe mir nichts mehr, außer meiner Rache."

Cynwrig nickte, obwohl Avelson ihn kaum zu sehen vermochte. „Wir bleiben also hier, Herr?"

Ein sarkastisches Schnauben entrang sich dem ehemaligen Tributeintreiber. „Wohin sollen wir sonst? Linhir ist zu weit entfernt und wir könnten diesem Waldläufer und seine Meute nicht beobachten, wenn wir jetzt weiter gehen." Er rieb sich über die Augen und fluchte unterdrückt auf, als ein scharfer Schmerz sich von seinem Nasenbein bis hoch in die Stirn zog. „Dafür zahlt dieser Dúnadan! Und was diesen verfluchten Elbenhund angeht: erst dann werde ich ruhen, wenn er durch meine Hand sein Leben aushaucht!"

Sich auf seinen Stab stützend, schritt Gandalf mit raschen Schritten über den nieder getretenen Schnee, klopfte Schattenfell nahe des Zeltes – welches ihm, Elrond und den Zwillingen zur Verfügung gestellt worden war – den schlanken Hals und wandte sich nochmals Aragorn zu, der ihn begleitet hatte. Nur zu deutlich gewahrte der Weiße Zauberer die Erschöpfung auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ruh dich aus. Müde bist du und du hast alles für die Männer, Frauen und Kinder getan, was in deinen Kräften steht." Er nickte in die Richtung, aus der sie beide eben gekommen waren.

Estel war, nachdem er Legolas verbunden und mit Elronds Hilfe in eine, seiner eigenen Tuniken gekleidet hatte, zu den befreiten Gefangenen gegangen und hatte sich um sie gekümmert. Die schwereren Verletzungen hatten er und der Herrscher Bruchtals bereits noch im Lager der geschlagenen Gegner behandelt, doch trotzdem benötigten noch viele seiner Heilkünste. Und vor allem brauchten diese aufgewühlten Menschen eines: die Nähe und Stärke ihres Königs. Es vollbrachte kleine Wunder, wenn er hier jemanden auf die Schulter klopfte, dort sich nach dem Befinden erkundigte, hier ein Kind auf den Arm nahm und es zum Lachen brachte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten viele fleißige Hände die Zelte aufgebaut, die noch vor wenigen Stunden Avelson und seinen Männern Schutz geboten und die einige Gardisten aus des Feindes Lager mitgenommen hatten. Es wurde eng für all die Menschen aus Grünfeld und die Bauernfamilien, die Avelson und seinen Orkverbündeten ebenfalls verschleppten, doch es würde reichen. Neues Essen wurde zubereitet und verteilt, ebenso Decken und Umhänge, die teilweise von den Rittern der Turmwache stammten und diese gern den armen Menschen liehen, und höhere Feuer wurden entzündet. Gandalf und Lord Elrond taten ihr Übriges, um die Schrecken und überstandenen Ängste aus den Seelen der Menschen zu bannen und die Nacht war fast vorüber, als endlich Ruhe einkehrte.

Aragorn unterdrückte ein all zu menschliches Gähnen und lächelte dem Weißen Zauberer leicht zu. „Recht hast du, alter Freund. Ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen und versuchen, Schlaf zu finden. Morgen wird ein ereignisreicher Tag, denn zum einen müssen wir die Befreiten nach Pelargir bringen, ebenso die Verletzten und gleichzeitig müssen wir die entkommenen Orks und Avelson jagen." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Wobei ich mich frage, wie wir dies alles auf einmal bewerkstelligen sollen. Erschöpft sind die Bewohner Grünfelds, wir benötigen die meisten Pferde, um die Verwundeten und Geschwächten zu transportieren und gleichzeitig dürfen die Spuren der Verräter sich nicht im Winter verlieren." Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schnaubte leise. „Und wo ich all diese armen Menschen vorübergehend unterbringen soll, ist mir ebenfalls ein Rätsel. Pelargir ist eine große Stadt, wohlwahr, aber auch sie wird nicht ohne Probleme rund hundert, teilweise verletzte Menschen aufnehmen können, die nichts weiter als ihre Lumpen am Leib noch besitzen. Der Winter hat auch die Hafenstadt in seinem eisigen Griff gehabt, und dass die Handelsschiffe, die wir sahen, keine waren, wissen wir nun. Knapp werden die Vorräte sein und aufgrund der anstehenden weiteren Feierlichkeiten sind viele Gasthäuser bis in den kleinsten Winkel belegt."

Gandalf nickte bedächtig und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Seine blauen Augen schimmerten sanft. „Warte, bis der Morgen weiter fortgeschritten ist. Im Tageslicht sieht alles weniger duster aus." Er schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Schlaf gut und sorge dich nicht weiter. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir bald eine angenehme Überraschung erleben werden."

Neugierig blickte der König ihn an. „Eine Überraschung? Du weißt wieder mehr, als du zugibst!"

Ein beinahe verschmitzter Ausdruck huschte über das faltige Gesicht des Istars, bevor er in dem Zelt verschwand. Estel brummte leise. Es war unmöglich, dem Weißen Zauberer ein Wort zu entlocken, wenn dieser zu schweigen gedachte. Das war etwas, was er in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten, die er Gandalf nun schon kannte, gelernt hatte.

Er winkte Elladan und Elrohir zu, die sich gerade etwas zu essen holten, und hielt dann auf sein eigenes Zelt zu. Die Aussicht auf ein wenig Ruhe und Schlaf war sehr verlockend, auch wenn noch immer Sorge um Legolas in ihm lebte. Ja, der junge Elb würde ohne Weiteres durchkommen, aber Aragorn wusste genau, wie der Schwarze Hauch Mordors einem Erstgebotenen zusetzte. Der Schlaf des Sindar-Elben würde alles andere als friedlich sein, und Estel litt mit seinem Seelenbruder mit.

Er näherte sich dem Zelt, umging vorsichtig die gefrorene Pfütze – auf der vor drei Stunden Éomer so spektakulär ausgerutscht war – (das Glucksen der Ritter ringsum hatte sich nach und nach in nicht mehr zu unterdrückendes Lachen verwandelt, was dem König der Riddermark einen roten Kopf beschert und Aragorn zum Glucksen gebracht hatte) und wollte gerade eintreten, als er stutzte. Etwas knurrte im Innern der Unterkunft, und das recht laut und in regelmäßigen Abständen. Dann stöhnte der ehemalige Waldläufer leise auf, als er erkannte, was es war. Sich ein paar wirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht streifend trat er ein, und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Ursache der grollenden Geräusche. Gimli saß gegen eine Zeltstange gelehnt unweit von Legolas' Krankenlager, hatte die Hände über dem Bauch gefaltet und schnarchte, was Nase und Kehle hergaben. Das Kinn war ihm auf die Brust gesunken, was wohl der Grund für diese unglaublichen Schlafbekundungen war, die sogar dem Knurren eines Warges alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Seufzend blickte der König Gondors sich um. Sein Zelt war nicht gerade groß, und daher recht voll. Éomer hatte sich in zwei Decken gewickelt und schlief auf dem Boden nahe des Feuers; Elinha lag mit Kaya im Arm auf dem zweiten Lager – in dem ersten ruhte der Sohn Thranduils – und Gimli nahm einen nicht unbeachtlichen Platz dazwischen ein; seine Kriegsaxt über dem Schoß haltend. Estel beobachtete seine schlafenden Freunde kurz, lächelte sanft, als er die junge Frau und ihr kleines Ziehtöchterchen sah, und schloss dann die Distanz zu Legolas' Lager. Der Elbenprinz war nach wie vor bewusstlos, wie seine geschlossenen Lider bewiesen, dennoch zuckte es hin und wieder auf dem schönen Antlitz des Erstgeborenen.

Aragorn beugte sich nieder und legte eine Hand auf die Stirn seines Freundes, die unnatürlich heiß war. Er wusste, dass Legolas' Körper gegen das Gift Mordors ankämpfte, welches den Orkklingen angehaftet hatte. Leise, elbische Worte der Beruhigung murmelnd, strich er ihm einige feuchte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und musterte ihn eingehend. Im Schein des niedrigen Feuers sah er sehr wohl die dunklen Schatten unterhalb der langen Wimpern, und die Blässe, die die ohnehin marmorfarbene Haut noch heller erscheinen ließ. Er fühlte, wie der Sindar-Elb leicht zitterte und presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. „Du bist nicht allein, _gwardor nîn_", wisperte er, trat zurück, legte noch ein wenig Holz nach, entledigte sich der Stiefel, Armschoner und des Harnischs, zog den Waffenrock aus, lüftete die Decke und das Fell, mit welchem sein Freund warm gehalten wurde, und schlüpfte ebenfalls darunter.

Es war der einzige noch freie Schlafplatz und – nebenbei – bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass sie beide ein Nachtlager teilten. Angefangen hatte dies bereits, als er – Estel – nur wenige Sommer zählte und Legolas zu Besuch in Bruchtal weilte. Als Kind hatte Arathons Sohn vor schweren Unwettern Angst gehabt, deren Donnern von den schroffen Wänden des Tales in zigfachen Echos zurückgeworfen wurden. Der im Verhältnis noch recht junge Elb hatte ihn nie zurück gewiesen, wann immer die Urgewalt der Natur dem kleinen Jungen schlaflose Nächte bereitete. Dann, später, hatte es immer wieder Augenblicke gegeben, in denen sie gemeinsam eine Schlafstätte einnahmen, beispielsweise, als während einer Jagd im Düsterwald Legolas' Schimmelstute durchging und mit ihr all sein Reisegepäck. Da sie zu weit von Thranduils Hallen entfernt waren, um noch bei Tageslicht dorthin zurück zu kehren, hatten sie sich in der Krone eines mächtigen Baumes zur Ruhe gelegt – fernab von den gefährlichen Riesenspinnen, die seinerzeit noch den Düsterwald unsicher machten – und hatten eng aneinander gekuschelt und sich gegenseitig absichernd geschlafen. Und auch zu anderen Gelegenheiten, wenn einer von ihnen verletzt war, hatte der andere sich stets in unmittelbarer Nähe aufgehalten, um Ruhe und Trost zu vermitteln.

Daher war es für Aragorn selbstverständlich, sich neben Legolas zu legen und sich vorsichtig an ihn zu drängen, um ihm durch diesen simplen Körperkontakt Kraft zu geben. Einem großen Bruder gleich legte er behutsam einen Arm um die schlanke Gestalt des Elben, summte leise ein paar elbische Weisen und versuchte nicht zu sehr an das zu denken, was sich vor kurzem in Minas Tirith abgespielt hatte.

Bei Eru, würde Lord Elrond nicht über die Gabe des Sehens verfügen und wäre mit seinen Söhnen gekommen, und hätten nicht Frodo und Sam im letzten Moment Glorfindel beigestanden, so dass dieser die Bewohner der Weißen Stadt in die Königshallen hatte einlassen können, so befände sich nun die Hauptstadt Gondors in der Hand der Korsaren von Umber. Und schlimmer noch: Arwen wäre eine Gefangene dieser Barbaren. Estel kannte solche Menschen, die skrupellos und ohne jeden Sinn für Anstand und Moral sich das nahmen, was sie wollten. Es fiel nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, was der elbische ‚Abendstern' in der Gewalt dieses raubenden Packs durchlitten hätte, und erneut zwang Aragorn sich dazu, nicht weiter daran zu denken, denn Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.

Es war gut gegangen – Dank seinem Zieh- und Schwiegervater, Dank dem mächtigen Elbenkrieger Glorfindel, Dank dem Mut der Hobbits, Dank der Liebe der Gondorer zu ihrem Königshaus.

Sobald er zurück war, würde für die Menschen der Stadt ein separates Fest ausrichten lassen. Feiern sollten die Bewohner in den Straßen, um die Schrecken dieser einen Nacht zu vergessen und um seine Dankbarkeit zu spüren. Ihr selbstloses Einschreiten hatte ihm das Wichtigste bewahrt, das er im Leben hatte: seine Gemahlin. Und nicht nur sie, sondern auch seine Freunde, die so sehr sein Herz bewegten.

Und noch während er an die mitternachtsblauen Augen Arwens dachte, an ihre Zärtlichkeit und ihre warme Seele, driftete er langsam in den Schlaf hinüber. Das letzte, was er bemerkte, war, wie der Sohn Thranduils sich merklich entspannte und ruhiger wurde, dann übermannten ihn die Anstrengungen und der Stress der vergangenen Tage.

Nach und nach senkte sich Ruhe über das Lager und die meisten fielen in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf – bis auf die Wachen, die zwar müde aber pflichtbewusst die Schatten der Nacht beobachteten, und bis auf den Wind, der wieder stärker wurde. Doch er begann sich zu drehen – von Süden her kommend, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Die Wärme, die in der Wüste südlich von Gondor herrschte, würde sicherlich bald ihren Weg in das Felsenland finden und den Winter endgültig brechen.

Und sicherlich lag es auch an den auflebenden Winden, dass in dem Zelt des Königs ein kleines Mädchen die Augen aufschlug. Kaya blickte sich ängstlich um, als dunkles Zwielicht sie empfing und von draußen die Sturmböen ihr unheimliches Lied sangen. Sie sah Elinha neben sich liegen und seufzte auf – hatte sie doch für einen langen, schrecklichen Moment gedacht, noch im Zelt des ‚bösen Mannes' zu sein. Doch als sie sich aufsetzte, erkannte sie schnell, dass ihre kleine Kinderwelt fast wieder in Ordnung war. Ihre Ziehmutter schlief friedlich, am Boden – nahe des Feuers – lag ein Mann in einige Decken gehüllt und sein Gesicht wirkte (so weit sie dies erkennen konnte) freundlich und neben ihr, auf einem zweiten Lager, ruhte ‚Lelas'.

Kayas Augen weiteten sich und kurze Zeit beobachtete sie die reglose Gestalt des Elben, der einem Vater gleich tief in ihrem kleinen Herzen saß. Er trug einen Verband um den Kopf und dunkler Stoff auf seinen Schultern bewies, dass man ihm etwas Warmes angezogen hatte.

Plötzlich grollte es neben ihr und erschrocken ruckte ihr Köpfchen herum, dann runzelte sie die Stirn. Der kleinwüchsige Mann mit dem mächtigen, roten Bart hockte zwischen den beiden Schlafstätten, hielt eine große, schimmernde Axt quer über dem Schoß und schnarchte geradezu unglaublich. Für einen kleinen Augenblick musste das Kind kichern – der kleine, ‚runde' Mann war ein ulkiger Geselle! – dann duckte es sich, als der Wind wieder wie ein fernes Wolfsheulen durch die kahlen Äste strich. Nein, das alles war wirklich nichts für ein Mädchen in Kayas Alter, und daher handelte sie so, wie viele es an ihrer Stelle wohl getan hätten. Ja, bei ‚Mama' fühlte man sich sicher, aber bei ‚Papa' nun einmal noch sicherer. Und so zog sie die Decke fort, verließ das warme Lager und tappte – ihren Instinkten folgend – zu der anderen Schlafstätte hinüber. Für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages zögerte sie, dann hob sie Decke und Fell an und krabbelte darunter.

Sie wusste, dass ‚Lelas' weh getan worden war und man jetzt ganz vorsichtig bei ihm sein musste, daher war sie darum bemüht, sich nicht zu eng an ihn zu kuscheln. Bevor sie jedoch sich hinlegte, bemerkte sie einen zerzausten, dunklen Haarschopf direkt hinter dem hellblonden des Elben und schürzte die kleinen Lippen, die sich jedoch zu einem zaghaften Lächeln verzogen, als sie den König erkannte. Wenn der König selbst da war und aufpasste, dann konnte nichts passieren. Gut, er schlief, aber ein König konnte auch im Schlaf hören, oder? Natürlich konnte er das, sonst wäre er ja nicht der König!

Mit dieser glasklaren Klein-Mädchen-Logik und dem unerschütterlichen Vertrauen eines Kindes in einen Erwachsenen, den es als den Stärksten und Weisesten von allen ansah, zog sie Fell und Decke über sich, legte das Köpfchen auf Legolas' Arm und ein Händchen an seine Brust. Sie fühlte seinen Herzschlag, der sie ungemein beruhigte, und der Geruch des Königskrauts lullte sie mit seiner heilenden Wirkung ein. Mit dem Wissen, dass sie nun keine Angst mehr haben musste, schlief sie sofort wieder ein.

_Schatten wirbelten um ihn herum, Schatten mit lachenden, schrillen, misstönenden Stimmen. Gelbliche Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit, die wie Blätter im Winde ihn umwehte. Ein Feuer schimmerte in der Nähe, doch es war fremdartig – bösartig. Grün und blau schimmerte es in seinen Tiefen und beschien mächtige, vierbeinige Kreaturen in seiner Nähe. Klauen rissen Furchen in den Boden, Pranken bewegten sich und missgebildete, zweibeinige Geschöpfe standen zwischen ihnen._

_Krallenbewehrte Hände hielten ihn fest, eine Klinge – schwarz von getrocknetem Blut – blitzte vor ihm auf und das Lachen wurde ohrenbetäubend._

_Er versuchte, sich dagegen abzuschirmen, es auszuschließen und sich auf das Licht in seinem Inneren zu konzentrieren, doch die Schwärze holte ihn immer wieder zurück, schickte Agonie durch seinen Oberkörper und seine Seele. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte nach oben; versuchte den Nebel zu durchdringen und das tröstende Funkeln der Sterne zu finden, doch ihr Glanz blieb vor ihm verborgen._

_Jemand befahl, ihn fort zu bringen und er begann sich zu wehren. Egal, wohin man ihn zu schaffen gedachte, es würde schlimmer sein als hier. Aber es war vergebens. Unbarmherzig wurde er vorwärts gezerrt, breite Kiefer mit scharfen Hauern schnappten nach ihm, Gestank nach verwesendem Aas und Tod wehte ihm entgegen._

_Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Stirn und warme Worte des Trostes wurden gemurmelt. Er lauschte und wagte zu hoffen, erschauerte jedoch, als die Hand wieder verschwand. Nichts weiter wollte er, als dass diese Trost gebenden Finger zurückkehrten und trachtete danach, sie zu ergreifen, doch er konnte keinen Muskel rühren. Kälte breitete sich aus; eisige, beißende und alles überwältigende Kälte. Er begann zu zittern und schloss die Augen, hoffte beinahe verzweifelt, die Wärme dieser Hand würde zurückkehren und ihn fort holen von all dieser undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit – und dann, auf einmal, war diese helle Präsenz zurück. Ein Arm umfing ihn, eine seltsam vertraute Stimme sang leise Weisen und schalteten die Misstöne seiner Peiniger aus._

_Instinktiv lauschte er dem Gesang, zwang sich dazu, sich zu entspannen und dann konnte er freier atmen, als zuvor. Ohne das eigene Zutun fiel sein Kopf in den Nacken und er wagte es, die Augen wieder zu öffnen._

_Hoch über ihm lichteten sich die dunklen Nebel und die samtene Schwärze des Nachthimmels schimmerte hindurch. Doch nicht nur diese, sondern da gleißte ein Funkeln auf – ein Funkeln und Glitzern, das für jeden seines Volkes seelischer Balsam war: Der Stern Elbereths, der Stern der Vardar. Einem Frühlingshauch gleich vertrieb er den Gestank des kranken Feuers, der vierbeinigen Bestien und der missgebildeten Kreaturen auf zwei Beinen, umhüllte ihn und seine Seele wie die erste blütenschwere Brise nach langen kalten Wintermonaten._

_Aufseufzend senkte er wieder die Lider und gab sich dem sanften, unsichtbaren Streicheln hin. Der weiche Wind zog ihn mit sich, brachte ihn fort von dem Ort mit seinem dunklen Schrecken und für einen Moment schien alles zu schweben. Ruhe und Frieden senkte sich über ihn, und so wagte er es, die Augen wieder zu öffnen._

_Er befand sich mitten zwischen alten, mächtigen Bäumen, die ihre schneebedeckten Kronen dem Himmel entgegen reckten. Das Rauschen und Gurgeln eines nahen Flusses ließ ihn sich umwenden, doch das, was sich seinem Blick bot, war nicht nur das dahin strömende Wasser, sondern noch etwas anderes. Eine junge Frau in elbischer Reitkleidung stand vor ihm. Sie war kaum dem Kindesalter entwachsen und sah ihn so glücklich an, dass er den Atem anhielt. Rot-braun und glänzend wie eine frische Kastanie war ihr Haar, welches einer Kaskade gleich über ihre schmalen Schultern lang auf ihren Rücken fiel. Zarte helle Gesichtszüge wurden von zwei großen grün-grauen Augen beherrscht, die wie klare Waldseen unergründlich tief wirkten. Zierlich war ihre Gestalt, in der er eine Menschenfrau erkannte, doch als sie auf ihn zustürmte und umarmte, geschah dies mit der Kraft eines Wirbelwindes. Noch bevor er fragen konnte, wer sie war und was sie wollte, reckte sie sich empor und legte ihre Lippen auf die seinen._

_Zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren, erstarrte er für die Dauer einiger Herzschläge, dann hatte er das Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen. Seine Arme schlangen sich um sie und dann schmeckte er die Frische und Süße, die ihm fremd und vertraut in einem war. Tief in sich stieg Lachen empor – das übermütige Lachen einer Seele, die ihr Gegenstück gefunden hatte – und er hob die junge Frau auf und wirbelte mit ihr im Kreis, was sie quietschen und kichern ließ._

_Dann blickte sie über seine Schulter und ihr Gesicht nahm einen zärtlichen Ausdruck an. Neugierig geworden wandte er sich um und sah ein kleines blondes Menschenmädchen auf sich zurennen, das schneller lief, als es die kleinen Beine eigentlich fertig bringen konnten. Die junge Frau sanft absetzend wandte er sich dem Kind zu und fing es auf, als es wie ein kleiner Pfeil auf ihn zuschoss und ihm in die Arme hüpfte. Große blaue Augen strahlten ihn übermütig an, weckten all seine Beschützerinstinkte, und lächelnd setzte er das kleine Mädchen auf seine Hüfte, während die junge Frau einen Arm um seine Taille legte und das Kind zu necken begann._

_Keine Worte waren zu hören, nichts war verständlich – und dennoch so klar, einfach und richtig, wie nichts zuvor. Er fühlte sich vollständig, als hätte bisher ein Teil von ihm gefehlt. Drei Teile waren zu einem Ganzen verschmolzen und das Glück tief in sich vertrieb die letzten Schatten._

_Auf einmal beugte das Kind sich vor und krallte ein Händchen in seine Tunika. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und er fuhr zusammen – etwas, was das kleine Mädchen erschrocken aufschauen ließ. Der reine, unschuldige Blick traf ihn und damit setzten die Erinnerungen ein…_

_Kaya…_

_Elinha…_

_Das waren die beiden Namen, die eine innere Stimme ihm zuwisperte. Sein Augenmerk fand wieder die junge Frau, die ihn liebevoll anlächelte, und dann erneut das kleine Mädchen, welches sich vertrauensvoll an ihn kuschelte._

_Letzteres schmerzte, sehr sogar, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, den kleinen Racker abzusetzen, sondern er…_

_Etwas knurrte – nein, grollte! Und das dicht neben ihm._

_Alarmiert wandte er sich um, doch da nichts weiter als Nebel, der lautlos und unbemerkt vom Fluss her wallte. Und darinnen oder dahinter befand sich… was immer diese Geräusche von sich gab. Und er musste wissen, was es war, ob Elinha oder Kaya Gefahr davon drohte, oder…_

_Entschlossen presste er das kleine Mädchen fester an sich, ignorierte die stechende und schneidende Pein in seinem Innern, nahm die Hand Elinhas und trat auf den Nebel zu. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks waren er, die junge Frau und Kaya davon umfangen, doch er schritt weiter – auch, wenn der Boden ihn festhalten wollte und Ranken sich um seine Knöchel schlangen. Er spürte genau, dass hinter dieser Nebelwand die Antwort auf seine Frage stand, also eilte er weiter; dabei leise Elinha auffordernd, mit ihm zu kommen. Ihre Hand nicht loslassend schritt er weiter und verblüfft bemerkte er, dass ihre Finger plötzlich fester und größer wurden; ja, sogar die Haut wurde grober und schwielig._

_Er wandte sich um, doch das Gesicht Elinhas war ob des Nebels nicht mehr zu sehen. Nur ihre Hand in der seinen blieb und hielt ihn fest._

_Der Nebel wurde dichter und dunkler; so nass und schwer, dass er wie Wasser an ihm zerrte, doch unbeirrbar setzte er seinen Weg fort. Wenn er jetzt umkehrte, dann würde er sich verlieren. Das wusste er genau. Und dazu war er nicht bereit. Er musste Elinha und das Kind hier rausbringen, zurück in den Sonnenschein, wo es Hoffnung, Wärme und Leben gab._

_Die misstönenden Stimmen kehrten zurück, doch diese ignorierend machte er noch einige Schritte, stolperte und ging zu Boden; im Fallen sich noch drehend, damit er nicht auf Kaya zu liegen kam. Schwer atmend sah er auf und…_

… und fand sich im Dunkeln wider – lediglich durchbrochen, von dem Flackern eines niedrigen Feuers. Es war warm und weich um ihn herum und von Fern brauste der Wind, der die Stoffwand ihm gegenüber leicht wölbte.

Mehrfach blinzelnd versuchte Legolas, den Schleier vor seinen Augen zu lichten und brauchte einen Moment, um sich der Desorientierung zu entledigen, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Er hob leicht den Kopf, was ihn ungemein anstrengte, und unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als er das Gefühl hatte, als ob mehrere Messer durch seine Brust schnitten. Etwas pochte stumpf und unerbittlich in seiner Seite, sein Kopf dröhnte und ein unangenehmer, trockener Geschmack war in seinem Mund.

Was war geschehen? Wo war er? Warum fühlte er sich so seltsam und warum hatte er Schmerzen?

Etwas bewegte sich hinter ihm und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er seine Finger mit anderen, wesentlich groberen verflochten hatte. Legolas brauchte sich nicht umzusehen um zu wissen, dass es Estels Hand war, nach der er wohl in seinen Fieberträumen gegriffen hatte. Einem lebenden Bollwerk gleich lag Aragorn hinter ihm und hielt hin behutsam fest. Die warme Präsenz des Menschen umhüllte ihn wie die frühen Sonnenstrahlen eines Sommermorgens, und gab ihm Sicherheit. Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit erfüllten den Sohn Thranduils. Zu wissen, dass er inmitten jener ruhte, die ihn liebten, war ein Segen nach den durchlebten Schrecken in den Händen des Feindes.

Vorsichtig löste er die Finger aus der Hand Estels, um den Mann nicht zu wecken, dann blieb sein hin- und herhuschender Blick an dem Lager unmittelbar neben dem seinen hängen. Zu seiner Verwirrung gesellte sich die erste behutsame Erleichterung, als er die schlanke Gestalt erkannte, die dort lag. Er sah das ihm vertraute hübsche, aber auch bleiche Gesicht, das teilweise gelöste und zerzauste Haar, welches nun beinahe schwarz wirkte, und die elbischen Stickerein auf dem Ärmel, die sich im Flackern des Feuers von ihrem Untergrund abhoben.

Elinha!

Sie war hier, direkt in seiner Nähe, und obwohl er begriff, dass er alles andere als gesund und bei Kräften war, stieg zarte Freude in ihm auf. Ihre Gegenwart beruhigte ihn, vermittelte ihm einen ganz eigenen Trost und machte ihm klar, dass keine Gefahr drohte.

Plötzlich grollte es wieder in seiner Nähe und vorsichtig legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Das waren die gleichen unglaublichen Geräusche, die er in seinem Traum vernommen hatte und denen er durch den Nebel der Bewusstlosigkeit gefolgt war. Und dann erkannte er, um was es sich dabei handelte: Um Schnarchen. Es war ein extrem tiefes und langes Schnarchen, doch sogar Estel – als Mensch – gab beim Schlafen nicht solche Laute von sich.

Sein Augenmerk fand die gedrungene, zusammen gekauerte Gestalt in Kettenhemd, Helm und Wams, und mit einem dichten, recht zerzausten roten Bart. Wärme quoll in ihm empor, als er in dem Häufchen Muskeln, Gesichtshaar und Rüstung Gimli erkannte.

Guter, brummiger, sich so hart gesotten gebender Gimli!

Wie ein Wachhund hockte der Zwerg unweit von ihm und war anscheinend nicht von seiner Seite gewichen – ein sehr tief schlafender ‚Wachhund', wie der junge Elb bemerkte. Und damit klärte sich langsam sein Verstand.

Für einen Moment sah er den Naugrim über sich stehen, die Streitaxt mit beiden Händen haltend und wild um sich schwingend, um ihn und sich selbst vor angreifenden Orks zu beschützen. Er glaubte, harte Fesseln an seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken zu spüren, das Hecheln von Wargs zu hören und das Klirren von Schwertern. Für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages erkannte er am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes Aragorn, wie dieser auf seinem Pferd in seine Richtung preschte und ein Ritter sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Dann das wohl geratene Gesicht eines Elben, umrahmt von ebenholzfarbenen Haar; graue Augen schimmerten halb besorgt, halb scherzend, während diese unerbittliche Härte seiner Fesseln verschwand. Und dann ein Mensch in der Rüstung Gondors mit hassverzerrter Miene, in denen zwei verschiedenfarbene Augen zornig glitzerten. Er wehrte sich, obwohl er am Boden lag, riss das Schwert eines Gefallenen hoch und traf… Der Ritter stürzte und schlug zu… und dann war da nichts mehr gewesen.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schloss Legolas die Augen. Die, auf ihn einstürmenden Bilder waren beinahe zu viel in seinem jetzigen Zustand, doch er erinnerte sich nun, was passiert war. Seine Freunde hatten ihn gerettet, unmittelbar, bevor er von zwei Wargs zerrissen worden wäre. Gimli hatte wie ein Fels in der Brandung ihn und sich selbst gegen Orks geschützt, während um sie herum die Schlacht tobte. Dann war Ófnir heran gewesen und…

Der Elbenprinz seufzte. Der Ausgang der Schlacht stand fest: Aragorn hatte gesiegt und er selbst war in Sicherheit. Dieses Wissen alleine reichte schon aus, um ihn zu entspannen. Er legte sich wieder zurück und stutzte, als dabei gegen etwas Kleines, Warmes, Weiches neben sich stieß. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, doch er unterdrückte diesen, als er die Decke anhob und im Dunkeln, welches ein Menschenauge niemals durchdrungen hätte, müde den kleinen hellen Haarschopf sah, während seine feinen Instinkte sofort erkannten, wer da an ihn gekuschelt lag.

Behütende Zärtlichkeit erwachte in ihm und auch, wenn es ihm schwer fiel, so drehte er sich dennoch etwas auf die Seite und schlang vorsichtig einen Arm um Kaya. Das Kind war also in Sicherheit, befand wohl behütet und friedlich schlafend neben ihm und der Elb dankte allen Valars und Ilúvatar, dass dem kleinen Mädchen nichts weiter passiert war. Zufrieden ließ er die Decke wieder sinken, schloss er die Lider und versuchte die Nacht in sich aufzunehmen. Die Ruhe der Natur verdrängte die Schmerzen und die Erinnerungen.

Er lauschte dem Gesang des anscheinend wieder stärker gewordenen Windes, der an dem Zelt rüttelte, hörte das Stampfen der Pferde und ihr Schnauben und hin und wieder die leisen Stimmen der Wache, doch ansonsten war die Nacht still und ohne Gefahr. Die Müdigkeit begann ihn erneut zu überwältigen, und so entspannte er sich vollends und ließ seine Gedanken in das süße Dunkel des Vergessens treiben.

Doch halb an der Schwelle des Schlafes nahm sein Unterbewusstsein etwas wahr – eine mächtige, alte Seele, deren Zuneigung sich wie eine wärmende Hülle um ihn legte. Noch einmal die Erschöpfung niederringend klärte er die Schleier vor seinem Blickfeld und sah eine hoch gewachsene, schlanke Gestalt in einer langen, elbischen Robe neben sich stehen. Für einige, beinahe kindliche Augenblicke dachte er, es wäre sein Vater, doch die Hand, die ihm sanft das Haar zurück strich, gehörte nicht dem König der Waldelben. Dennoch spürte Legolas den Hauch der Eldar, die den Neuankömmling umgab und mühselig hob er nochmals den Kopf.

Das strenge, asketische und dennoch freundliche Gesicht, welches besorgt auf ihn hinabsah, war ihm sehr vertraut und sicherlich wäre er über die Gegenwart Elronds erstaunt gewesen, hätte sein Verstand mit der üblichen Präzision gearbeitet.

„_Hir nîn_", (Mein Lord) wisperte und der Herrscher Bruchtals lächelte sanft.

„Schlaf weiter, Legolas", murmelte er und legte ihm die Hand auf den Kopf, wie ein Vater es wohl getan hätte. „Schlaf. Alles ist gut", versicherte er ihm in der melodiösen Sprache der Elben und mit tiefer Zuneigung zu dem wesentlich Jüngeren beobachtete er, wie über dessen matten Augen sich der graue Schimmer des Schlafes legte.

Elrond richtete sich auf und blickte für einige Momente gerührt auf die beiden Freunde hinunter, die sich so nahe standen wie zwei Brüder und in denen er so etwas wie Söhne sah. Wie sehr hatten sich doch die Rollen vertauscht in diesem Augenblick. War es immer Legolas gewesen, der den noch jungen Aragorn wie einen Bruder im Arm gehalten hatte, wenn dieser erkrankt war, so war es jetzt Estel, der den Elb umfing und gegen alles und jeden zu behüten versuchte – sogar im Schlaf. Fürwahr, hier waren zwei Seelenbrüder, wie sie Mittelerde selten gesehen hatte.

Gimlis erneutes Schnarchen lenkte den Elbenlord ab und eine Braue hebend blickte er den Zwerg an. Naugrims waren wahrlich ein merkwürdiges Völkchen. Sie polterten wie eine Steinlawine, brummten und schimpften leidenschaftlich gerne, taten so, als könnte nichts sie erweichen – und dann schmolzen sie dahin, wenn jemand, der sie (sogar gegen ihren Willen) erobert hatte, krank oder verletzt war. Raue Schale, goldener Kern – diese menschliche Redewendung stimmte in der Tat. Und vor allem traf sie auf Gimli Glóinssohn zu.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf die Schlafenden verschwand der Herr Imladris wieder so lautlos, wie er gekommen war, um nach den Verwundeten draußen zu sehen. An Schlaf hatte er die ganze Zeit nicht gedacht, denn die Arbeit eines Heilers endete erst dann, wenn seine Schutzbefohlenen seiner permanenten Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr bedurften.

Der Morgen brach an, doch erst, als die Sonne höher am Himmel stand und gemeinsam mit dem Südwind die letzten aufgekommenen Nebelschwaden vertrieben hatte, kehrte Leben in das Lager zurück. Die Ritter wuschen sich mit Schnee, andere kümmerten sich um ihre Pferde oder begannen das Essen zuzubereiten, Elronds Söhne zauberten das erste Lachen auf die Gesichter der befreiten Menschen von Grünfeld, der Elbenlord bereitete neue Tinkturen und Tees zu, die er verabreichte, und Gandalf hockte vor seinem Zelt und genehmigte sich eine Pfeife.

Éomer und Aragorn erwachten gleichzeitig, klaubten sich ihre Rüstungsteile zusammen, schlüpften in die Stiefel und schlichen auf Zehenspitzen hinaus – soweit dies bei dem schweren Stiefelwerk überhaupt möglich war. Doch beide wollten weder den Elb, noch den Zwerg oder gar die junge Frau wecken.

Estel entging nicht, dass Elinha alleine auf der Schlafstätte ruhte und von Kaya jede Spur fehlte, und so blieb er alarmiert stehen. Éomers fragender Blick traf ihn und er flüsterte: „Das kleine Mädchen ist nicht hier."

Der König Rohans seufzte unterdrückt auf. „Wie Éowyn. Auch sie liebte es, sang –und klanglos zu verschwinden, und die halbe Wache suchte nach ihr."

Aragorn verzog leicht amüsiert das Gesicht, dann bemerkte er den kleinen Hügel direkt neben Legolas, lüftete Decke und Fell und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als er das Kind sah. Der Rohir trat neben ihn, schaute auf die Kleine hinunter, machte seinem Freund ein Zeichen, mit ihm nach draußen zu kommen und murmelte dann, kaum, dass sie das Zelt verlassen hatten: „Ich frage mich, wer hier wen ‚adoptiert' hat. Legolas die Kleine, oder die Kleine Legolas."

Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf den Zügen des Dúnadan. „Eine Antwort muss ich dir schuldig bleiben, denn auch mir fällt es schwer zu sagen, wer den anderen zuerst erobert hat. Aber ob Legolas die kleine Krabbe an Kindesstatt annehmen wird, vermag ich nicht einzuschätzen. Selten nehmen die Erstgeborenen Kinder anderer Völker als ihre eigenen auf, aber ich schätze, dass dieser Umstand vielleicht wieder eintreten könnte."

Sie grüßten einige Gardisten, die sich um ihre Pferde kümmerten, gingen hinter das Zelt und begannen sich, mit Schnee zu waschen, auch wenn es noch so kalt und unangenehm war. „Du warst der letzte Mensch, der dieser spezielle Schutz zuteil kam, oder?" erkundigte sich Éomer und entledigte sich seines Wamses. Er brummte unwirsch. Bei allem, was Recht war, aber diese nasse Kälte zerrte an seinen Nerven.

„Ja", stimmte der Herrscher des Felsenlandes zu und zog sich ebenfalls sein eigens Wams aus. „Aber Lord Elrond fiel diese Entscheidung nicht schwer, zumal der Fall bei mir etwas anders lag. Ich bin im Grunde mit ihm verwandt." Estel rieb sich Gesicht, Hals, Brust und Arme ein und erschauerte, als der Wind ihm über die feuchte Haut strich. Was gäbe er für ein warmes Bad!

„Du bist mit ihm verwandt?" Neugier schwang im Tonfall des Rohirs mit und Estel nickte schmunzelnd. „Isildur war ein direkter Nachfahre von Elronds Bruder. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele ‚Ur' ich vor den Begriff ‚Onkel' setzen müsste, aber so einige hundert dürften es wohl sein."

Der König der Riddermark sah ihn verblüfft an, dann lachte er leise auf. „Nun, so würde ich es einfach bei ‚Onkel' belassen."

„Ich habe Estel von Anfang an gestattet, mich _Ada_ zu nennen, denn wie ein Sohn war und ist er mir", erklang da die ruhige, klare und jetzt warme Stimme des Herrn von Imladris, als dieser sich zu ihnen gesellte, ohne, dass einer der beiden Männer ihn hatte kommen hören.

Éomer fuhr erschrocken herum, beruhigte sich sofort, als er den Neuankömmling erkannte und verneigte sich tief, während Aragorn dem Elbenlord ein breites Lächeln schenkte. "_Mae aur, Ada_", (Guten Morgen, Vater), grüßte er, was Elrond dazu brachte, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „_Mae aur, ion nîn_. Ich rate den Herren, sich rasch wieder zu bekleiden. Sauberkeit ist wichtig, doch zu empfindlich ist der menschliche Körper gegenüber dem Frost."

Das hätte er wahrlich nicht zu erwähnen brauchen, denn die beiden Könige zogen sich eiligst wieder ihre Kleidung über und erschauerten sichtlich. „Wie geht es Elrohir?" fragte Estel und warf sich seinen Waffenrock über.

„Gut", erwiderte der Fürst Bruchtals und musterte seine Gegenüber. „Wie ich sehe, haben die paar Stunden Ruhe euch gut getan. Schläft Legolas noch?"

„Ja. Zur Ruhe kam er im Laufe der Nacht und seine Lider sind geöffnet", berichtete Aragorn und band sich seinen Waffengurt um. „Wie steht es um die Verwundeten? Bedürfen sie meiner Hilfe?"

Bevor Elrond darauf antworten konnte, erklang aus dem nahen Königszelt ein erstickter Aufschrei, der eindeutig weiblicher Natur war. Die beiden Menschen und der Erstgeborene fuhren herum und stürmten los.

Elinha fühlte sich wie erschlagen, als die Geräusche von draußen sie weckten. Die schweren Lider hebend schaute sie sich um und bemerkte, dass inzwischen Morgen war und dem hellen Licht nach zu urteilen, hatte sich die Sonne durch Nebel und Wolken gekämpft. Ihre müden Glieder streckend zog sie die Decke höher und war versucht, sich wieder dem verlockenden Schlaf hinzugeben, als die Erinnerungen der jüngsten Ereignisse auf sie einstürmten:

Kaya, die von dem Sohn Beregonds heil und gesund zurück gebracht worden war; der Aufbruch des Königs, um Legolas zu retten; das Auftauchen Gandalfs, dessen einer Begleiter sich als der größte Heiler Mittelerdes entpuppte; die Rückkehr Gimlis mit dem verletzten Elbenprinzen im Arm und dann die Bemühungen, die Wunden Legolas' zu behandeln. Ihre Sorge um ihn wurde schlagartig groß und rasch setzte sie sich auf. Ihr Blick streifte flüchtig die zusammen gekauerte Gestalt des Zwerges und blieb an dem Sohn Thranduils hängen, der reglos auf der Schlafstätte neben der ihren lag.

Bleich war er und Schatten lagen dunkel unter seinen Augen, die… offen und leer ins Nichts schauten.

Der Aufschrei entrang sich der jungen Dúnadan, noch bevor sie es verhindern konnte und sie wäre beinahe gestürzt in ihrem Bemühen, so schnell wie möglich auf die Beine zu kommen. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, während Kälte sich ihrer bemächtigte. Nein, bitte! Das durfte nicht sein!

Sie erschrak zum zweiten Mal, als der Naugrim neben ihr in die Höhe schoss, sofort seine Axt mit beiden Händen drohend hob und drei sehr ‚aussagekräftige' Fragen stammelte:

„Was…? Wer…? Wo…?" Seine kleinen dunklen Augen richteten sich auf das kreidebleiche und zitternde Mädchen und dann auf seinen elbischen Freund, der friedlich schlief. Was, bei Aule, war denn so schrecklich daran, dass der Herr Elb noch schli…

Oh….

OH!

Der Zwerg schnaufte und ließ seine Waffe sinken; den Grund des ganzen Aufhebens erkennend. „Ganz ruhig, Mädchen. Das ist völlig normal. Elben schlafen immer mit offenen Augen. Misstrauen wohl alles und jedem, sonst würden sie wie jedes andere vernünftige Lebewesen die Lider geschlossen halten. Ich weiß, es sieht unheimlich aus, und ich habe mich auch erst daran gewöhnen müssen, aber was tut man nicht alles für seinen Freund, auch wenn dieser etwas verrückt ist!"

Elinha sah ihn an und schluckte schwer. „Er… er schläft?" wisperte sie bebend und Gimli grinste kurz, während er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Elben! Das sagt wohl alles, oder?"

„Ich frage mich, was du wohl mit diesem ‚alles' meinst, Gimli Glóinssohn!" Die Stimme war klar und ruhig, und ein Hauch von Amüsement schwang in ihr mit.

Der Naugrim machte einen Satz in die Luft und fuhr abwehrbereit herum, nur um mit belämmerten Gesicht die Axt wieder sinken zu lassen, als er Lord Elrond erkannte. Aragorn und Éomer betraten soeben das Zelt und sahen verblüfft auf die Szene. Selbst auf die kurze Distanz war der Elbenherrscher vor ihnen eingetroffen, obwohl sie gemeinsam los geeilt waren.

Die beiden Könige tauschten einen Blick miteinander, während Elrond leicht konsterniert eine Braue hob und den Zwerg fest anschaute. Die Aussage des Naugrims war nicht gerade von Respekt geprägt.

„Äh…" begann Gimli verlegen und kratzte sich den teilweise aufgelösten Bart. Er war das Paradebeispiel eines verschlafenen Zwergs – besonders, als er sich die dicke Nase rieb und dabei wie ein Kind wirkte. Nichts war von dem los gelassenen Krieger der vergangenen Nacht mehr zu sehen.

Estel wandte sich an Elinha, die weiß wie der Schnee neben Legolas' Lager stand. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du die elbische Eigenart, beim Schlafen die Augen offen zu halten, nicht kennst, hätte ich dich darauf hingewiesen", sagte er freundlich.

Prompt errötete Elinha, während sie verschämt den Blick senkte. Ihr war klar, dass man ihren Ausruf draußen gehört haben musste und sie die Herren damit gestört hatte. „Verzeiht, mein König, aber… mir war diese elbische Angewohnheit entfallen, obwohl mein Vater mir einmal davon erzählte." Schüchtern sah sie den Herrn Imladris' an, auf dessen Gesicht ein Schmunzeln erschien.

Gimli tätschelte ihr sanft den Rücken: „Schon gut, junge Dame. Ich weiß, dass du Furcht um unser Spitzohr hattest, aber das ist schon in Ordnung. Mir wurde letzte Nacht auch bange, als ich den Jungen zwischen den beiden Wargs sah und einige Orks ihn wohl für ihre Zielscheibe missbrauchen wollten. Aule sei Dank ist es dazu ja nicht gekommen."

Elinha sah ihn mit wachsender Anspannung an, bevor sie sich höflich an Aragorn wandte. „Was ist letzte Nacht geschehen?"

Der ehemalige Waldläufer seufzte. „Zu viel und dennoch zu wenig. Die meisten Orks sind erschlagen und auch fast alle Verräter fielen – unter ihnen Ferethon – doch Avelson und nicht wenig Mordor-Gezücht gelangen die Flucht." Er strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn; sich des aufmerksamen Blicks seines Ziehvaters bewusst seiend. „Éomer und ich werden mit einem großen Teil des Trupps losreiten, und versuchen die entkommenen Orks und vor allem Avelson aufzuspüren. Mich dünkt, dass sowohl dieses lichtscheue Gesindel, wie auch der verräterische Tributeintreiber sonst noch reichlich Ärger machen."

Der Naugrim brummte zustimmend. „Vorstellen könnte ich es mir zumindest." Er nickte auf seine Waffe. „Wenn du einen starken Arm und eine Axt brauchst, kannst du auf mich zählen."

Die warme Hand des gondorischen Königs legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Danke, Gimli, aber ich denke, die Wachsamkeit und Kraft eines Zwerges wird hier im Lager benötigt. Viele Männer werden Éomer und mich begleiten und ich bin beruhigter, wenn ich die Befreiten, die kleine und die große Dame und Legolas unter deinem Schutz weiß."

Kleine Dame…

Elinhas Blick glitt zu ihrer Schlafstätte und runzelte die Stirn. Da war niemand mehr, oder? „Kaya?" fragte sie und war mit einem Schritt an dem Lager. Hastig zog sie Wolltuch und Fell beiseite und starrte auf den leeren Untergrund.

Estel wollte ihr soeben eröffnen, wo sich der kleine Racker befand, als ein zerzaustes blondes Köpfchen sich neben Legolas aus dem Deckenberg schälte und verschlafen in die Welt hinaus blinzelte. „Warum schind denn alle scho laut?" erklang es undeutlich, während die Kleine ausgiebig gähnte.

„Kaya!" Ihre Ziehmutter schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Was machst du denn da?"

„Schlafen", kam die unschuldige Antwort in einem Tonfall der deutlich machte, dass diese Frage völlig überflüssig gewesen war.

Die Dúnadan stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Aber doch nicht bei dem Herrn Legolas."

Sich den Kopf reibend, blickte das Kind verschlafen auf. „Aber warum denn nicht? Lelas ist krank und du sagst doch immer, dass es einem Kranken besser geht, wenn man bei ihm ist." Leichtes Schmollen erschien auf dem schlaftrunkenen Gesichtchen.

Elrond sah mit hoch erhobenen Brauen auf die kleine ‚Mitschläferin' hinunter und dann zu Aragorn, der erheitert feixte. „_Das_ kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", kommentierte der Elbenherr, und fand sich einen Moment später im Fokus der blauen Kinderaugen wieder, als Kaya auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie ihn, lehnte sich plötzlich leicht zur Seite, als wolle sie um ihn herumschauen, sah an ihm hinauf und seufzte erleichtert. „Du bist ein Elb", stellte sie fest. „Dann ist's gut."

„Kaya!" entfuhr es Elinha entsetzt, doch die Kleine zuckte nur harmlos mit den Schultern. „Stimmt doch, oder?" hakte sie nach.

Der Herold Gil-galads, der Begründer des letzten Heimeligen Hauses, der berühmteste Heiler Mittelerdes und einer der Mächtigsten der Erstgeborenen riss die Augen auf, als er diese simple Feststellung hörte. _So_ war er noch nie begrüßt worden.

Er hörte seinen Zieh- und Schwiegersohn unterdrückt auflachen und wandte sich den beiden Königen zu. „Du musst wissen, Kaya ist Legolas' neue Leibwache", erklärte Estel und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Ein Seufzen entrang sich dem Elbenherrscher – bitte nicht noch ein hüfthohes Menschenkind, dass Schutzschild für den Sohn Thranduils spielte – dann sah er Kaya an. „Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, kleine Lady, und für deine guten Absichten Legolas gegenüber, aber das beste für ihn ist jetzt im Moment zu schlafen."

Wenn er geglaubt hatte, das Kind damit zu bewegen, das Krankenlager zu verlassen, dann kannte er sich mit kleinen Mädchen schlecht aus. Kaya nickte, legte ein Fingerchen an die Lippen, machte ein leises „Dann ‚pssst'!" – und legte sich prompt wieder zurück.

Elrond runzelte die Stirn – so hatte das nicht gemeint! – und wandte sich erneut Estel zu, der mit seiner Heiterkeit rang, bevor dieser flüsterte: „Sie hat doch recht, oder?"

„Hm", brummte da Gimli. „Das kleine Wiesel hier mag noch ein bisschen schlafen wollen, ich für meinen Teil habe Hunger."

„Ich bin doch kein Wiesel", kam da der leise Protest und das Gesichtchen des Kindes lugte noch einmal unter den Decken hervor. Dann begann Kaya zu kichern und winkte mit ihrer kleinen Hand Gimli zu sich, der dem auch tatsächlich nachkam. „Ja, kleine Dame?"

Das Mädchen biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und platzte dann neugierig heraus: „Ist der echt?" Damit zeigte sie auf den gewaltigen Bart des Zwergs, der verdutzt die Augen aufriss, bevor er instinktiv mit der freien Hand über das üppige Gesichtshaar strich.

„Natürlich, mein Kind, alles echt und fest gewachsen, wie es sich gehört." Bei Aule, dachte die Kleine denn, er würde sich abgeschnittenes Frauen- oder sehr langes Männerhaar an das Kinn hängen?

Die Fingerchen Kayas berührten vorsichtig das feste Barthaar, dann kicherte sie erneut. „Kitzelt das nicht am Bauch?"

Hinter ihm verschluckte sich jemand, und Gimli hatte den starken Verdacht, dass es tatsächlich der erhabene Elbenherrscher war. Und alleine der Umstand, dass die Kleine ausgerechnet Lord Elrond ein wenig aus seiner Reserve gelockt hatte, bereitete ihm ein diebisches Vergnügen. Ja, er hatte großen Respekt vor dem Herrscher Bruchtals, doch der Schabernack packte ihm bei der Vorstellung, dass von allen Elben es Meister Elrond war, der hinter seiner beherrschten und würdevollen Fassade hervor kam. „Nein, Kind, denn ich trage ja ein Wams." Er beugte sich vor und zog die Decke über einen der kleinen Füße, der hinausragte. „Und jetzt schlaf noch ein bisschen. Ich hebe dir was vom Frühstück auf."

„Danke!" strahlte Kaya. „Und keine Sorge, ich pass auf Lelas auf."

Erneut begann der Herrscher Bruchtals zu husten und auch Aragorn gab seltsame Geräusche von sich, während jemand schnellstens das Zelt verließ. Es musste Éomer gewesen sein, denn sein Lachen drang plötzlich von weiter her zu ihm.

Feixend nickte der Naugrim. „Davon bin ich überzeugt, kleiner Maulwurf." Er drehte sich um, schulterte seine Axt, blickte zuerst eine rot angelaufene Elinha, dann einen in sich hinein lachenden Aragorn und schließlich einen ungewohnt verdatterten Elbenlord an. „Meine Dame, meine Herren, lassen wir unseren Bogenschützen in den sicheren Händen dieser kleinen furchtlosen Heilerin, und begeben uns zum Frühstück." Damit stapfte er an ihnen vorbei und Estel und Elinha schlossen sich ihm an.

Elrond blieb noch einen Moment zurück und starrte auf den kleinen Hügel neben Thranduils Sohn. Kinder! Er hatte vergessen, was für selbstbewusste kleine Persönlichkeiten viele von ihnen sein konnten. Und er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass hier mehr im Spiel war, als Arwen ihm erzählt hatte – oder was sich ihm beim ersten Betrachten bot.

TBC…

_So, es ist zwar nicht viel geschehen (das ändert sich im nächsten Kapitel), aber ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat. Ich wollte halt ein wenig Wärme, Romantik und Humor hinein bringen, bevor es bald wieder spannender wird._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Lywhn_


End file.
